Destinos paralelos
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Lo que parecía una vida perfecta para Quinn, se convirtió en todo lo contrario al descubrir que no todo en la vida es color de rosa y Santana le mostrará la realidad del mundo. Decisiones mal tomadas hicieron que ambas chicas coincidieran, diferentes estilos de vida, diferentes problemáticas, pero al mismo tiempo todo tan parecido que eso las ayudó a reunirse más. Quinntana.
1. Eventos Desafortunados

**_Sigo siendo una total y absoluta terca con estas historias, no sé tal vez es lo único que se me da o de pronto tengo algo de tiempo libre, o no quiero que este tipo de historias mueran, no lo sé._**

 _ **Así que comienzo una nueva, que será corta.**  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Eventos desafortunados.**

Octubre del 2011 Lima Ohio.

Esa noche las vidas de dos personas totalmente distintas cruzaron su destino por una desagradable coincidencia, ninguna de las dos sabía lo que a partir de dicho día iba a pasar en su futuro, gracias a esa serie de eventos desafortunados.

Ese mismo día, varias horas antes en la Preparatoria William Mckinley…

 **Sam.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** No sé Sam...  
 **K.** Ay Quinn, qué tiene de malo? Es viernes, casi nunca salimos, además tu auto es fabuloso.  
 **Q.** Pues sí pero si algo nos pasa?  
 **K.** Tomaremos con medida, te lo aseguro.  
 **Sam.** Kitty tiene razón, ándale di que sí...  
 **Q.** Ok, sólo espero no meternos en problemas.  
 **K.** No pasará nada, ahora sólo hay que esperar a Jake para que traiga las identificaciones falsas.  
 **Q.** Cielos...

En otro lado de la preparatoria.

 **S.** Hoy la abuela amaneció con mucho dolor, solo le queda una pastilla para la noche.  
 **Mi**. Otra vez no tienes dinero para comprar el medicamento?  
 **S.** No, solo me alcanza para comprarle unos analgésicos, pero sabes que eso no le ayuda. **  
** **Mi.** Si yo tuviera dinero...  
 **S.** No te preocupes Mike, además ya te debo muchísimo.  
 **Mi.** Por eso no te preocupes, sé que algún día me lo vas a pagar.  
 **S.** Lo haré…  
 **Mi**. Pídele dinero a tu novia.  
 **S.** Ay Mike, sabes que ella no puede, tiene tantos gastos como tú y yo.  
 **Mi**. Y si le pides un aumento a tu jefe?  
 **S.** Me correría y sabes que necesito ese trabajo de mierda.  
 **Mi**. Entonces pídele un adelanto de tu quincena.  
 **S.** No puedo, ese dinero ya está destinado para completar la renta de la casa.  
 **Mi**. Y ahora? **  
** **S**. Pues a esperar un milagro. (mueca)

De vuelta a cierto lugar de la preparatoria.

 **J.** Listo, qué les parecen?  
 **Sam.** Vaya, parecen legales, Jake.  
 **K**. Tu amigo sí que hizo un buen trabajo.  
 **J**. Lo sé, prepárense para tener una noche inolvidable.  
 **Q**. Yo sigo nerviosa...  
 **Sam**. En cuanto la primera gota de alcohol toque tu lengua, te olvidarás de ese miedo, te lo aseguro mi amor.  
 **Q.** Ojalá.

En eso sonó la chicharra.

 **K.** Mmm hora de ir a clases, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **Q.** Sí, anda Sam, vamos.

Justo cuando se disponían a caminar chocaron con cierta latina y su amigo asiático.

 **Sam.** Fíjense por dónde caminan. **  
** **Mi.** Lo sentimos hermano, no nos fijamos.  
 **Sam.** Hermano? Ya quisiera un perdedor como tú ser mi hermano.  
 **Mi**. Qué dijiste?  
 **S.** No te enganches Mike, vámonos.  
 **Sam.** Sí hazle caso a tu novia y aléjate.  
 **J.** Pero si ésa no es su novia, es una lesbiana.  
 **Sam.** Ah sí? Jajaja.  
 **J.** Y de seguro él es un marica.  
 **Sam.** Jajajajaja.  
 **Q.** Chicos ya nos los molesten...

La latina y su amigo se alejaron.

 **Sam**. Por qué los defendiste?  
 **Q.** No los defendí, qué no sabes que ellos son chicos problemáticos? Son de la peor escoria en la preparatoria, lo que hice fue para evitar que ustedes dos se metieran en problemas por culpa de ellos y se nos arruinara el plan de esta noche.  
 **Sam.** Cierto...  
 **J.** Nos vemos luego.  
 **Q**. Bye.

Mientras tanto...

 **Mi.** Te juro que odio a ésos idiotas, se creen dueños de la preparatoria cuando lo único que en verdad son es unas cabezas huecas, no tienen ni una neurona en el cerebro.  
 **S**. No les hagas caso, además ellos llevan las de ganar, te aseguro que si nos metiéramos con ellos a quien castigarían serían a nosotros dos.  
 **Mi.** Los odio.  
 **S.** Yo también, pero no importan, vamos a clases.  
 **Mi.** Vamos.

Más tarde...

 **Sam.** Solo aviso a mis padres y llego a tu casa.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **K.** Vámonos Quinn.  
 **J.** Pasan por mí.  
 **K.** Claro.

Las rubias se subieron al auto de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa.  
 **K.** Quinn, este es tu último en año en preparatoria, tienes que disfrutarlo.  
 **Q.** Ok lo haré.  
 **K.** Así se habla.

En casa de la latina.

 **S.** Abuelita, cómo sigues?  
 **A.** Mejor, la pastilla me ayudó bastante.  
 **S.** Sí... Voy a preparar rápido algo para que comas. **  
** **A**. Corté algunos vegetales.  
 **S.** Abuela...  
 **A.** Hija, no me quiero sentir como una verdadera inútil, déjame ayudarte.  
 **S.** No quiero que te lastimes, es todo.  
 **A.** El cortar unos vegetales no es nada del otro mundo.  
 **S.** Ok, ok...  
 **A.** Irás a trabajar?  
 **S.** Sí, pero antes vamos a comer juntas, además compraré tus medicamentos.  
 **A.** Con qué dinero?  
 **S.** Por eso no te preocupes abuelita.  
 **A.** Me siento tan inútil, tú solo deberías estar estudiando y nada más, no tener que trabajar para hacerte cargo se mí, ese es mi papel no el tuyo.  
 **S.** En cuanto te operes las cosas volverán a ser como antes, ya lo verás.  
 **A.** Ay hija, sabes que esa operación jamás se va a realizar, no tenemos dinero ni para pagar la renta.  
 **S.** Te vas a operar, yo lo sé.  
 **A.** Si tu madre estuviera aquí...  
 **S.** Pero no lo está y sabes que eso no lo podemos cambiar. **  
** **A**. Le arrebataron la vida tan joven.  
 **S.** No te pongas triste abuelita, mira que luego las dos nos vamos a poner a llorar.  
 **A.** Tienes razón.

Luego de comer, la latina se alistó para ir a trabajar.

 **S.** En un rato más viene Mike a hacerte compañía.  
 **A.** Como todos los días, pobre de tu amigo.  
 **S.** Él lo hace de corazón, además tú cuidaste de nosotros dos cuando éramos pequeños, sabes que él te considera como su abuela.  
 **A.** Lo sé (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Nos vemos en la noche y no se te olvide tomar tus medicamentos.  
 **A.** Sí mija.

Santana salió.

 **S.** No sé cómo le voy a hacer pero tengo que comprarle todo su tratamiento a mi abuela.

Justo cuando salía de su casa un auto último modelo pasó muy rápido.

 **S.** Estúpido! Por poco le atropella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Q.** Sam! Para el auto, yo voy a conducir, por poco y atropellas a ésa chica.  
 **Sam.** No exageres.  
 **Q.** Dije que lo pares o nos regresamos.  
 **Sam.** Ok, ok.  
 **K.** Hazlo rápido, no quiero estar varada en este horrible vecindario ni por 1 minuto, Jake solo a ti se te ocurre traernos aquí.  
 **J.** Pues lo hice porque aquí será más fácil que nos vendan el alcohol, no se pondrán a inspeccionar las identificaciones.  
 **K.** Está bien.

Ya en el lugar de trabajo de la latina…

 **X**. Quiero un capuchino descafeinado y dos galletas de nuez.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, me das tu nombre?  
 **X.** Claro soy...

La morena trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería, no le agradaba su trabajo pero no lo podía dejar y a veces las propinas no eran tan malas.

Cerca de ahí.

 **J.** Les dije que sería muy fácil.  
 **Sam**. Jajaja lo es, ahora vamos al mirador.  
 **K.** Qué emoción.

Ya en el mirador, el grupo de amigos comenzó a tomar sin medida...

De vuelta a la cafetería...

 **S.** Puedo tomar mi descanso? Necesito ir a comprar un medicamento para mi abuela.  
 **Xz.** Ok pero no tardes.  
 **S.** Gracias.

La latina se dirigió a un súper mercado cerca de ahí.

En el mirador…

 **Sam.** Ya se terminó, vamos por más.  
 **Q.** Ya? Pero ya estoy ebria no es buena idea.  
 **J.** Quinn, apenas si le diste unos tragos a la botella, no estás ebria.  
 **K.** No seas aguafiestas y vamos por más.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.

Los chicos arrancaron el auto para ir en busca de más alcohol.

Mientras tanto la latina llegó a su destino.

 **S.** Mínimo le voy a comprar unos analgésicos.

Cuando tomaba los analgésicos del estante notó un alboroto, se trataba de los chicos populares de su preparatoria, era claro que estaban ebrios.

Se dirigió a la caja a pagar los analgésicos...

 **Sam.** Miren, la lesbiana.  
 **K.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** No la molesten...  
 **S.** Idiotas...  
 **K.** Qué dijiste?  
 **S.** Idiotas!  
 **X.** Chicos, no quiero escándalos aquí o le llamaré a la policía.  
 **S.** Cóbrame ya.

Santana salió del lugar muy enojada por los comentarios del rubio, de pronto se asustó cuando un cohete explotó, vio como unos niños salían corriendo detrás de unos arbustos, se acercó y vio que habían dejado ahí unos fuegos pirotécnicos, así que los recogió para evitar que los niños se hicieran daño, justo en ese momento el auto último modelo salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento del súper mercado.

 **S.** Ésos babosos se van a matar.

Ya en su trabajo recibió una llamada de su amigo Mike.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Mi.** Le tuve que dar antes su medicina a tu abuela, tenía mucho dolor...  
 **S**. Maldita sea...  
 **Mi**. Ya se durmió, espero que mañana el dolor no sea tan fuerte.  
 **S**. Tengo que comprarle ese medicamento.  
 **Mi**. Y cómo le harás?  
 **S.** No sé, pero esta noche mi abuela tendrá su medicina.

Entonces recordó algo, sacó de su bolso los fuegos pirotécnicos y pensó...

 **S**. Ya sé lo que voy a hacer.

Saliendo de su trabajo fue directo a una farmacia.

 **S**. Señorita necesito estos medicamentos, aquí tiene la receta.  
 **X**. Voy por la ellos.

Mientras la empleada surtía el medicamento, la morena prendió la mecha de la pirotecnia y la tiró al suelo.

 **X**. Listo son $139.99  
 **S.** Claro...

En eso los cohetes comenzaron a explotar.

 **X.** Ahhh tiroteo!

La empleada se tiró al piso, en ese momento la latina tomó el medicamento y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

 **X.** Usted no sale de aquí señorita.

Un guardia de seguridad le impidió lograr su cometido.

 **X.** Trataba de irse sin pagar ese medicamento?  
 **S.** No... Yo...  
 **X.** Llamaré a la policía.  
 **S.** Demonios...

En ese momento un fuerte golpe se escuchó cerca de ahí.

 **X1**. Acaban de chocar contra el muro del negocio vecino, llamaré a una ambulancia.  
 **X.** Sí yo lo llamaré a la policía, señorita usted viene conmigo.

10 minutos antes de esa situación...

 **K**. Más rápido Quinn, mete el acelerador.  
 **Q**. Jajaja esto es fabuloso.  
 **Sam.** Sí! Ésa es mi chica.  
 **J.** Diablos, una patrulla viene tras nosotros.  
 **Sam**. Vira a la izquierda, rápido Quinn.  
 **Q**. Ay Dios mío, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.  
 **K.** Concéntrate Quinn.  
 **J.** Cuidado!

Pero la rubia no pudo controlar el volante y se fue a estampar contra un muro.

 **K.** Cielos...  
 **J.** Están bien?  
 **Sam**. Mi cuello...  
 **K**. Quinn? Ay por dios, Quinn!  
 **Sam**. Vámonos chicos.  
 **K.** Tenemos que despertar a Quinn.  
 **Sam.** No hay tiempo.  
 **J.** Qué?  
 **Sam.** Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya viene la policía, no podemos echar a perder nuestro futuro.  
 **K.** Pero y Quinn?  
 **Sam**. Que sus padres la ayuden.

Cobardemente, los chicos salieron corriendo del auto, segundos después una patrulla y la ambulancia estaban en el lugar.

 **Xx**. Señorita.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **Xx.** No se mueva.  
 **Q.** Qué pasó?  
 **Xx**. Acaba de chocar, no se mueva.

La rubia fue revisada, por fortuna no tenía nada de gravedad, la bolsa de aire de su coche había amortiguado el impacto, sólo tenía unos cuantos moretones, así que fue llevada a la comisaría.

En la comisaría…

 **S.** Sé que tengo derecho a una llamada, están violando mis derechos!  
 **Z.** Ya cállate.  
 **S** _. Abuelita... En qué me metí?_ (pensando)

En ese momento una rubia aún ebria fue metida a la misma celda.

 **S.** _Quinn Fabray?_ (pensando)  
 **Z.** Más carne fresca, mira qué linda rubia.  
 **Zz.** Déjala en paz, podría ser tu hija.  
 **Z.** Mmmm.

Entonces la chica de ojos verdes que estaba aterrada reconoció a la latina e inconscientemente se acercó a ella.

 **Q.** Ayúdame, llámale a mi madre.  
 **S.** Yo? Y cómo? Si ni siquiera puedo hacer una llamada para avisarle a mi abuela que estoy aquí.  
 **Q**. Me siento mal.  
 **S**. Estás muy ebria...

Los agentes policiacos fueron quienes llamaron a sus familiares para notificarles que las chicas estaban presas.

Así que una muy angustiada Alma López en compañía de Mike fueron al encuentro de Santana.

Por su parte una Judy Fabray bastante enojada hizo lo mismo.

 **A.** Mija...  
 **S.** Abuelita, lo siento tanto.  
 **A.** Por qué lo hiciste?  
 **S.** Necesitabas tu medicina...  
 **A.** Pero no así.  
 **Mi**. Santana, la cagaste, ahora cómo te vamos a sacar de aquí? La multa es alta.  
 **S.** Me lleva…

En otra ventanilla...

 **Q**. Lo siento mamá.  
 **Ju**. Eres increíble, sigues ebria, pudiste haber muerto por tu irresponsabilidad, destrozaste el coche!  
 **Q**. Pasó de pronto.  
 **Ju.** Mentira! Sé que estuviste bebiendo por varias horas.  
 **Q.** Y mis amigos? Ellos están bien?  
 **Ju**. Amigos? Qué amigos? Nadie estaba contigo, los agentes no reportaron a nadie más.  
 **Q.** Pero...  
 **Ju**. Estás metida en un gran problema, levantarán cargos contra ti, pídele a Dios que con una multa puedas salir esta noche de esta asquerosa pocilga.  
 **Q**. Dios mío (llorando)

Ambas chicas serían juzgadas por sus delitos, les fijaron una fianza para poder llevar su acusación en libertad.

 _ **Hey...**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Mi.** Rosita, por fin llegas.  
 **Ro.** Cómo está?  
 **Mi**. Muy asustada, si no pagamos la fianza tendrá que quedarse presa hasta que acuda a comparecer con el juez.  
 **Ro.** En qué diablos estaba pensando al robar?  
 **Mi.** En su abuela, en quién más?  
 **Ro.** Mmm.

En la sala de espera, Judy Fabray aguardaba la llegada de su abogado, entonces vio como una señora en silla de ruedas se acercaba.

 **Ju**. Señora Alma?  
 **A.** Mmm?  
 **Ju**. Alma López?  
 **A.** Sí?  
 **Ju.** Soy Judy, no me recuerda? Soy amiga de su hija Maribel, estuvimos juntas en la preparatoria.  
 **A.** Claro que sí... No te reconocí.  
 **Ju**. Han pasado muchos años, desde que salimos de la preparatoria y yo me fui a la universidad ya no volví a ver a Maribel, cómo está?  
 **A.** Ella murió, hace casi 8 años la asesinaron en su trabajo en un asalto a mano armada.  
 **Ju.** Dios mío! Lo siento tanto.  
 **A.** Gracias hija...  
 **Ju**. Qué hace aquí?  
 **A**. Se trata de mi nieta.

La mujer mayor le platicó lo que pasaba con Santana.

 **Ju.** No se preocupe señora Alma, mi abogado y yo ayudaremos a su nieta.  
 **A.** Gracias Judy.

Y así fue, Judy pagó la fianza de ambas chicas.

 **X.** Santana López y Quinn Fabray, acompáñenme, ya están libres, al menos por hoy.  
 **Q.** Gracias al cielo.  
 **S.** Por fin.

Las dos fueron notificadas de que tendrían que presentarse ante el juez para responder por sus respectivos delitos.

 **S.** Lo siento abuelita.  
 **A**. Ya no digas nada, es muy tarde mejor mañana lo platicamos.  
 **Ro**. _Eres increíble_ (susurrándole) _me las vas a pagar_.  
 **S.** Perdóname.  
 **Mi.** Pasa algo?  
 **S**. No. (nerviosa)

En el auto Fabray.

 **Ju**. Vamos al médico, necesito que te revise bien esos golpes.  
 **Q**. Los paramédicos dijeron…  
 **Ju**. Me importa un bledo lo que hayan dicho los paramédicos, vamos al hospital te guste o no, ah y ruégale a Dios que podamos resolver esto sin la ayuda de tu padre, se enojaría mucho si lo tuviéramos que hacer regresar de su viaje de negocios.  
 **Q**. Santo dios...

En la casa López.

 **S.** Descansa abuelita.  
 **A.** Lo intentaré, estoy muy nerviosa.  
 **Ro**. Mike ya se fue a su casa, traje esto.  
 **A.** Mi medicamento, Rosita pero cómo?  
 **Ro.** Pedí un adelanto en mi trabajo, al menos le durará un par de días.  
 **A**. Gracias hija, Santana es muy afortunada de tenerte como su novia.  
 **Ro.** Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Buenas noches abuelita.

Las chicas salieron.

 **S.** Muchas gracias Rosita.  
 **Ro.** Vamos a tu recámara.  
 **S**. Ok...

En la habitación de la latina.

 **Ro.** Eres una completa idiota!

 _ **Slap!**_ **  
**  
La chica le dio una fuerte cachetada a la latina.

 **Ro.** Por tu culpa estoy más endeudada que nunca y ahora seré señalada por tener una novia delincuente.  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **Ro.** Nada de lo siento, a ver cómo le haces pero me vas a pagar lo que gasté en el medicamento de la vieja.  
 **S**. No le digas así.  
 **Ro.** Cállate o te juro que...  
 **S.** Anda pégame más, sólo eso me falta para que este día termine de apestar.  
 **Ro.** No, sabes que te amo, jamás podría pegarte.

La novia de la latina la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que la morena se sintiera bastante incómoda.

 **Ro.** Te veo mañana, ya no te metas en problemas, espero que el abogado de oficio que te designaron haga bien su trabajo y no tengas que ir a parar en prisión.  
 **S.** No, ni dios lo quiera.  
 **Ro.** Descansa, te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo.

La chica salió.

 **S.** No puedo ir a prisión, no puedo dejar a mi abuelita sola, donde quiera que estés, ayúdame mamá. (llorando)

Continuará...

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue una pequeña introducción de la historia, en el próximo capítulo se conocerá más la vida de las protagonistas._**

 _ **Siento los errores, gracias por leer.**_


	2. Sentencia

**_Pequeña actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Sentencia.  
**  
 _En la casa Fabray._ _  
_  
 **Ju.** Esto es total y absolutamente increíble, qué no se supone que te hemos dado una excelente educación? Tu padre y yo nos hemos esmerado en que te conviertas en toda una señorita y a la primera de cambio te comportas como una callejera, de seguro mañana estará en todos los periódicos la noticia de tu chistecito.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **Ju.** Lo sientes? En realidad sientes haber destituido el auto que apenas hace un mes tu padre te regaló?  
 **Q.** Mamá...  
 **Ju**. No te pareces en nada a tu hermana. **  
** **Q**. Siempre me comparas con ella.  
 **Ju.** Cállate... Solo espero que esta idiotez no te cueste demasiado caro, ahora ve a bañarte, pareces una mujerzuela.

La rubia con lágrimas en los ojos subió a su recámara.

La vida de Lucy Quinn Fabray no era fácil a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, desde muy temprana edad había sido educada con estricto régimen, no había tenido una infancia normal y constantemente era comparada con su hermana mayor que para sus padres era todo un ejemplo y su orgullo.

Esa noche había sido su primer borrachera y al parecer sería la última, solo esperaba que eso no le trajera consecuencias irreparables.

Antes de dormir prendió su celular para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje de sus amigos, sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando nadie le había mandado nada, se suponía que ellos eran sus mejores amigos y ahora la habían abandonado, en ese momento creyó que el karma existía, fue abandona en el peor momento por sus amigos así como ella también había abandonado a su mejor amiga en su peor momento.

Luego de llorar un rato más, por fin se quedó dormida.

 _Al día siguiente en la casa López._ _  
_  
 **A**. Cómo estás hija?  
 **S.** No te voy a mentir abuelita, tengo mucho miedo de lo que vaya a pasar.  
 **A.** No te preocupes mi amor, dios está de nuestro lado y todo se resolverá.  
 **S.** Eso espero.  
 **Mi**. Familia, vine a desayunar con ustedes, mi mamá preparó un delicioso desayuno chino y les mandó una buena porción.  
 **A.** Qué delicia. **  
** **S**. Voy a poner la mesa.  
 **Mi.** Te ayudo.

En ese momento el chico se le quedó mirando fijamente a la latina.

 **Mi.** Te volvió a pegar?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Mi.** Rosita.  
 **S**. No para nada.  
 **Mi.** Y ese moretón en la mejilla?  
 **S.** No lo sé tal vez anoche que estaba en la celda me lo hice.  
 **Mi**. Claro que no, anoche antes de irme tú no tenías ni un rasguño.  
 **S.** No? Pues entonces me he de haber pegado por ahí mientras dormía o qué sé yo.  
 **Mi.** Por qué la sigues encubriendo? No es la primera vez que pasa.  
 **S.** Mike...  
 **Mi.** Se supone que te ama, ella no debería tratarte así.  
 **S.** Fue mi culpa, la hice enojar y...  
 **Mi.** Y nada, eso no le da derecho a ponerte una mano encima, hasta cuándo lo vas a permitir?  
 **S.** La amo, ella siempre ha estado conmigo, es mi primer y único amor.  
 **Mi**. Tal vez estás agradecida o acostumbrada a ella, pero algo me dice que lo que sientes por Rosita no es amor.  
 **S.** Si lo es.  
 **Mi.** Ok puede que tengas razón pero de lo que sí estoy muy seguro es que ella no te ama.  
 **S.** Mike...  
 **Mi**. Si te amara jamás te pondría una mano encima, hablaré con ella.  
 **S.** No Mike, no lo hagas.  
 **Mi.** Lo haré.  
 **S.** Demonios.  
 **Mi.** Lo siento Santana pero me preocupas mucho.  
 **S.** Lo sé…

La vida de Santana López era todo lo contrario a la de la chica de ojos verdes, ella siempre vivió rodeada de amor, a pesar de no tener padre ya que el tipo no quiso hacerse cargo de ella ni de su madre y huyó en cuanto supo que la morena venía en camino, Santana fue inmensamente feliz hasta que un día su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse, apenas contaba con 9 años cuando un delincuente le quitó a su madre al asesinarla sin piedad en su trabajo por tratar de frustrar un asalto, desde ese día su abuela se convirtió en el principal sostén de su familia, tuvo que trabajar para ella y su nieta, todo era prácticamente normal hasta que unos meses atrás Alma cayó de su propia altura en un negocio de comida rápida que tenía el piso mojado, sufrió una fractura de cadera y a pesar de que fue operada, no quedó del todo bien, los dueños del negocio jamás se hicieron responsables del accidente de la señora, desde entonces le fue imposible trabajar y Santana fue quien tomó ese papel, pero por ser menor de edad el pago que recibía era mínimo, se ayudaban un poco con la pequeña pensión que recibían por la muerte de Maribel.

 **A**. Dense prisa, van a perder de nuevo el autobús.  
 **S.** La verdad no sé si tenga caso ir a la preparatoria, tal vez pase el resto de mi vida en prisión.  
 **A.** No digas eso ni de broma, tienes que seguir yendo a la preparatoria, es tu último año, recuerda que el sueño de tu madre siempre fue darte una carrera universitaria.  
 **S.** Pero sabes que eso también será imposible, con qué dinero voy a poder asistir a la universidad?  
 **A.** Eso ya lo veremos.  
 **S.** Ay abuela…  
 **Mi.** Ya no discutan, anda Santana toma tu mochila y vamos a la escuela.  
 **S.** Está bien.

En el autobús rumbo a la preparatoria...

 **S.** Cuándo se supone que llegará el citatorio a la corte?  
 **Mi**. Ni idea, sólo dijeron que en estos días.  
 **S.** Mike, si me refunden en la cárcel, prométeme que no dejarás sola a mi abuelita.  
 **Mi.** Te lo prometo, pero sabes que eso no pasará, tú nunca te separarás de tu abuela.  
 **S.** Ojalá así sea.

 _Mientras tanto en la residencia Fabray_ _  
_  
 **Ju.** Qué esperas Quinn?  
 **Q.** Ya voy.  
 **Ju.** Súbete el auto, el chofer te llevará a la escuela  
 **Q.** Pensé que tú lo harías.  
 **Ju.** No, tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina, tengo una reunión con tu abogado, necesito saber muy bien de qué se te acusa para poder defenderte.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Ninguno de sus padres alguna vez acompañó a la rubia a la puerta de sus diferentes escuelas, pero ese día tenía la ilusión de que fuera diferente por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue una ilusión sin sentido.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se dirigió a su casillero.

 **Sam.** Quinn!

La chica de ojos verdes volteó al reconocer esa voz pero de inmediato regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Sam.** Gracias a dios estás bien, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

Quinn seguía sin responderle.

 **Sam.** Nena? Nena?  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Sam.** Me alegra verte bien.  
 **Q.** No me digas? Pues no te creo, me dejaron ahí sola e inconsciente y ninguno de ustedes fue para enviarme un mensaje de texto para saber cómo me encontraba!  
 **Sam.** Escucha... Lo siento estaba muy asustado, pero compréndeme no podía quedarme ahí y esperar a que la policía llegara y me arrestara, sabes que aspiro a obtener una beca deportiva y eso truncaría toda posibilidad.  
 **Q.** Y a mí que me llevara el diablo, no?  
 **Sam**. Lo siento.  
 **Q.** No creo que lo hagas y ahora aléjate de mí que no quiero verte.

Quinn cerró fuerte su casillero y caminó rumbo a su primera clase, en esos momentos necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarse, y en cuanto vio a cierta rubia caminar cerca de ahí, tuvo el fuerte impulso de correr hacia su lado para platicarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero luego de lo que había pasado meses atrás con la chica, no tenía la cara para buscar a su ex mejor amiga Brittany S. Pierce.

 _Mientras tanto en otro extremo de la preparatoria._ _  
_  
 **S**. Mira ahí va la borracha de ayer, pobre, estaba tan aterrada como yo y hoy se ve que no la está pasando muy bien.  
 **Mi.** Ha de estar asustada porque sus padres le van a quitar la mesada, eso es lo peor que les puede pasar a gente como ella.  
 **S.** Jajaja tienes razón, las niñitas mimadas como ella jamás tienen otro tipo de preocupaciones más que quedarse sin dinero.  
 **Mi.** Exacto jajajaja.

Ese día los otros "amigos" de Quinn también trataron de acercarse a ella sin tener éxito, ella estaba tan decepcionada de los chicos que lo último que quería era verles la cara.

 **K.** Quinn basta, estás actuando de una manera muy infantil, compréndenos estabas inconsciente, no podíamos cargar contigo, además te recuerdo que mi papá es tan importante como el tuyo en la ciudad, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si yo hubiese estado involucrada en todo lo que pasó.  
 **Q.** Lo estuviste! Pero fuiste una cobarde como los otros dos y por eso huiste y me abandonaste ahí, sabes qué? No quiero hablar contigo, esfúmate.  
 **K**. Como quieras. (alzando los hombros)

La pequeña rubia se alejó.

 **Q**. Britt siempre me dijo que Kitty no era mi amiga, por qué no le creí? (puchero)

Esa tarde la latina fue directo a su casa y ahí se encontró con que su novia estaba haciéndole compañía a su abuela.

 **S**. Hola. **  
** **A**. Mija, tu novia vino a ayudarme a hacer la comida.  
 **S.** En serio? Gracias Rosita.  
 **Ro.** No es nada, hoy tengo el turno de noche por eso pude venir.  
 **S.** Es verdad... Ahora vuelvo voy a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación.  
 **Ro.** Te acompaño.

En la habitación.

 **Ro.** Mike me llamó al medio día.  
 **S**. Ah sí? **  
** **Ro.** Por qué le dijiste que te pegué si sabes que no es verdad.  
 **S.** Rosita, escucha.  
 **Ro.** Te encanta hacerme enojar, verdad?  
 **S.** No, claro que no.  
 **Ro.** No quiero tener problemas con Mike por tu culpa, así que te voy a pedir que nunca jamás vuelvas a irle con el chisme de lo que te hago o no te hago.  
 **S.** Pero si yo no le dije nada, él me vio la mejilla y…  
 **Ro**. No se te nota nada... Quiero dejarte muy claro algo, nadie, absolutamente nadie te va a amar como yo así que es mejor que te comportes, ah y antes de volver con tu abuela...

De pronto la morena se dobló y cayó de rodillas, su novia le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo caer.

 **Ro**. Párate.  
 **S.** No... No puedo. (mueca de dolor)  
 **Ro**. Que te pares!

Como pudo Santana se levantó.

 **Ro.** Eres hermosa mi amor (besándola) Anda vamos a comer.  
 **S.** Dame un segundo.  
 **Ro.** Ok, pero no tardes.

La chica salió.

 **S.** Hasta cuándo me tratará así? (a punto de llorar)

Tres días después ambas chicas recibirían la notificación de la corte para asistir a su respectiva audiencia.

 **Ju.** Te das cuenta lo que provocó tu noche de parranda?  
 **Q**. Yo... (agachando la cabeza)  
 **Ju.** Se te acusa de varios delitos, lee, daño a propiedad privada, pasarse varios altos, manejar en exceso de velocidad, conducir bajo la influencia del alcohol y desacato a la autoridad, estos delitos pueden llevarte directo al tribunal de menores!  
 **Q**. No, no quiero, ayúdame mamá por favor. (muy angustiada)  
 **Ju.** Ruégale a dios que el abogado pueda hacer algo.

 _Mientras tanto en casa López._ _  
_  
 **S.** Robo y terrorismo? Me acusan de terrorismo? Pero por qué? Sólo usé esos malditos petardos para asustar a la empleada pero jamás intenté hacerle daño, me van a joder, sólo con ese delito me van a joder. (lágrimas en los ojos) **  
** **A.** Mija... (angustiada)  
 **Mi**. Es mejor que de una buena vez hablemos con el abogado de oficio para que nos oriente sobre lo que debemos hacer.  
 **A**. Esperen acabo de recordar algo, Judy Fabray me dio su tarjeta, me dijo que si se me ofrecía algo le llamara y necesitamos de su ayuda.  
 **S**. Judy Fabray? La madre de Quinn? **  
** **A**. Sí, ella era muy amiga de Maribel en la preparatoria y me dijo que me ayudaría si lo necesitaba y lo necesitamos.

Alma le marcó a Judy y ésta le envió a su abogado para que también llevara el caso de la latina.

El juicio se llegó, Santana se declaró culpable por el delito de robo pero no culpable por el de terrorismo, Quinn no tuvo más remedio de declararse culpable de todos los delitos.

Y el juez dio su veredicto, les fijó una fianza y las sentenció a 240 horas de servicio comunitario.

Debido a que ambos delitos se cometieron en Lima Heights Adjacent, el juez dispuso que esas horas de servicio comunitario las realizarían después de clases en la iglesia de dicho suburbio, ahí ayudarían a recolectar los artículos donados por los feligreses para la gente necesitada y también ayudarían al mantenimiento del lugar.

 **Q.** Mamá, ayúdame a no tener que hacer el servicio en esa zona tan peligrosa de la cuidad.  
 **Ju.** Ahora sí te parece peligrosa? Pero el día que te embriagaste ni lo notaste, o sí?  
 **Q.** Mamá...  
 **Ju**. Dale gracias a dios que no te fue peor, hazte a la idea que harás ese servicio comunitario, ahora deja de lloriquear y súbete al auto.  
 **Q**. Sí mamá.

Santana estaba muy triste por lo que implicaba su sentencia, no sólo tenía que pagar esa fianza sino que el hacer esas horas de servicio comunitario le impedirá continuar trabajando por algún tiempo.

 **S.** No puedo dejar el trabajo, ahora más que nunca necesitamos el dinero. **  
** **Mi**. Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
 **S**. Voy a dejar la preparatoria.  
 **Mi**. Nooooo.  
 **S.** Es la única solución Mike, así podré trabajar y hacer esas horas de servicio comunitario sin que mi abuela pase hambres y nos echen de la casa.  
 **Mi.** Tenemos que encontrar otra solución.  
 **S.** No la hay Mike, no la hay.  
 **Mi.** A diferencia de ti, yo tengo fe y sé que algo bueno pasará para evitar que dejes de estudiar.  
 **S.** Sería tener demasiada buena suerte y estos días ha sido lo último que he tenido.

Continuará…

* * *

 ** _Ni idea sobre las sentencias del vecino país para ese tipo de delitos, pero es un fic y lo único que quiero es que mis protagonistas pasen tiempo juntas._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	3. Servicio Comunitario

**_Actualización larga para terminarla pronto._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Servicio comunitario.  
**  
 **A**. Mija ya no estés triste.  
 **S.** No es tristeza abuelita, es angustia, qué vamos a hacer?  
 **A.** Le voy a pedir trabajo de nuevo a Betty.  
 **S.** Ay abuelita pero si casi casi te corrió de la florería.  
 **A.** Pero aún puedo serle útil para hacer los arreglos florales.  
 **S.** La verdad no creo que te ayude, buscaré un trabajo de noche, es la única solución.  
 **A**. Pero a qué hora vas a dormir? No me parece buena esa decisión.  
 **S.** Abuelita nos echarán a la calle y lo sabes.  
 **A.** Eso no va a pasar ya veremos qué hacer.  
 **S.** Cielos.

Ese día la latina muy desanimada fue a clases.

 **Mi**. Tuviste mucha suerte, el padre Gabriel es muy buena onda, te aseguro que ese servicio comunitario no se te hará nada pesado.  
 **S**. La verdad sí es una ventaja, además está en el barrio y no me alejará tanto de casa, lo siento por la rubia presumida.  
 **Mi.** Tampoco para ella será un problema, recuerda que tiene chofer y la podrá llevar a su casa.  
 **S.** Cierto... Más tarde iré a hablar con mi jefe, espero que acepte el cambio de horario que le voy a pedir.  
 **Mi.** Sigues con lo mismo?  
 **S.** Sí Mike, necesito seguir trabajando así que voy a dejar la escuela al menos por un tiempo, después me pondré al corriente.  
 **Mi**. Pero si no puedes hacerlo, piensas repetir el año? Y la universidad?  
 **S.** Ay Mike para mí no habrá universidad.  
 **Mi**. Cómo lo sabes? No estoy de acuerdo con que dejes la preparatoria y como soy tu mejor amigo deberías de hacerme caso.  
 **S**. Mejor vamos a clases, al menos no quiero faltar a las pocas que me quedan.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la preparatoria.

 **K.** Qué horror, mira que tener que convivir con ésa delincuente y en ese barrio tan asqueroso.  
 **Q.** Pudo irme peor.  
 **Sam.** Sí, imagínate si te hubieran encarcelado.  
 **J.** Jajaja serías novio de una presa.  
 **Sam**. No Jake! Eso me afectaría demasiado en mi popularidad.  
 **J.** Ya lo creo jajaja.  
 **K**. Aunque ahora estarás fichada y no creo que eso tampoco nos convenga mucho.  
 **Q**. O sea que les importa un pepino lo que me pasó gracias a ustedes?  
 **Sam.** A nosotros?  
 **Q.** Sí, ustedes me incitaron a emborracharme y luego me abandonaron a mi suerte y lo único que les importa es en qué les afectará mi condena en su maravillosa popularidad, son un asco de personas.  
 **Sam.** Qué te pasa?  
 **Q.** Pasa que me doy cuenta que ustedes no son mis amigos y nunca lo fueron.

La rubia a punto de llorar salió corriendo de ahí.

 **K**. El ser también una delincuente la está afectando demasiado.  
 **J.** Definitivamente.  
 **Sam.** Solo está haciendo un berrinche como a los que está acostumbrada, dejen que se le pase y verán que se comportará como siempre, por lo pronto espero que nadie se entere de su servicio comunitario porque en verdad sí que nos afectaría a todos.  
 **K.** Si eso pasa, que se olvide de mi amistad.  
 **J**. Lo mismo digo.  
 **Sam.** Qué mala suerte tengo con las mujeres.  
 **J.** Jajaja.

Lo que restó del día de clases continuó de una manera normal, pero se llegó el momento de comenzar el servicio comunitario, así que ambas chicas se dirigieron a la iglesia donde lo cumplirían.

 **S**. Buenas tardes padre Gabriel.  
 **G**. Santana López, me alegra volver a verte, aunque no en estas circunstancias.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **G.** Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Usted sabe que no he tenido tiempo, con lo que le pasó a mi abuela, se nos ha hecho muy difícil a las dos asistir a misa.  
 **G.** Lo comprendo, pero lo que no comprendo es lo que hiciste y que trajo como consecuencia el que estés hoy aquí.  
 **S.** Mi abuelita tenía mucho dolor y tenía que conseguir ese medicamento a como diera lugar, por desgracia las cosas no salieron como las pensaba y ahora tengo que pagar por eso.  
 **G**. El robo no es la solución.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé pero estaba realmente desesperada.  
 **G.** No te preocupes hija, ahora que estás aquí encontraremos la manera de cómo conseguir el medicamento de tu abuela sin necesidad de que tengas que volver a recurrir a ese delito.  
 **S.** Gracias padre Gabriel.

En ese momento la chica de ojos verdes hizo acto de presencia.

 **Q.** Hola buenas tardes, soy Quinn Fabray y vengo a cumplir mi servicio comunitario.  
 **G.** Mucho gusto hija, yo soy el padre Gabriel soy el sacerdote de esta iglesia, ella es una de mis feligreses Santana López quien compartirá contigo este servicio, acércate enseguida les mostraré lo primero que tienen que hacer.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Primeramente el padre las llevó a un salón el cual tenían que limpiar porque en los próximos días recibirían un cargamento de donaciones que los feligreses harían a la comunidad.

 **G**. Aquí tienen las escobas, los trapeadores y los productos de limpieza, quiero que todo quede reluciente de limpio, las personas a las cuales les daremos las donaciones, deben de estar seguras de que todo está muy limpio.  
 **S.** Está bien.

El sacerdote salió del salón, entonces la latina tomó una de las escobas para comenzar a barrerlo, la rubia simplemente se fue hacia una esquina a sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban por ahí y sacó su teléfono.

 **S**. Hey tú blondie, qué esperas para comenzar a trabajar?

La rubia no contestó.

 **S.** Hey!  
 **Q**. Me hablas a mí?  
 **S.** Hay alguien más en esta habitación aparte de ti y de mí?  
 **Q**. Jamás he hecho limpieza ni en mi casa, así que tampoco lo haré en este lugar, para eso están las personas como tú.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Q**. Lo que escuchaste, tú tienes el tipo de… Ya sabes.  
 **S.** Ya veo... Bueno, entonces me imagino que no tendrás ningún problema con que yo le diga el padre Gabriel que no estás dispuesta a hacer nada, me imagino que al juez le interesará mucho esa información.  
 **Q.** Haz lo que quieras. **  
** **S**. Perfecto.

La latina fue hacia la salida, entonces comenzó a gritar el nombre del sacerdote.  
 **  
** **G**. Qué pasa Santana?  
 **S**. Padre, sólo quiero que usted sea testigo de que realmente estoy cumpliendo con mi servicio comunitario, aquí la señorita no está moviendo ni las pestañas y yo no estoy dispuesta a que el crédito se comparta.  
 **G**. Quinn?  
 **Q**. Emmm sólo estaba enviando un mensaje de texto padre, enseguida me pongo a trabajar. **  
** **G**. Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora a limpiar.  
 **Q**. Claro.

El padre salió.

 **S.** No que no?  
 **Q**. Idiota. (susurrando)

La rubia tomó una de las cubetas y un trapeador.

 **S.** Oye tú, primero el lugar debe estar libre de polvo.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Toma una escoba. **  
** **Q**. Ok, ok.

El trabajo que estaba haciendo la rubia era deprimente, ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar una escoba y lo único que estaba logrando era hacer una enorme polvareda.

 **S.** Esto será más difícil de lo que creí.  
 **Q**. Lo estoy intentando!  
 **S.** Mejor ve y llena esa cubeta con agua.  
 **Q**. No voy a seguir tus órdenes.  
 **S.** Escucha, para mi desgracia y para la tuya debemos de trabajar en una especie de equipo, así que como tú no sabes hacer este tipo de cosas, solamente te estoy asesorando en cómo hacerlas, así que si no quieres que tardemos mucho en limpiar esta habitación, hazme caso.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.  
 **S.** Debiste traer otro tipo de ropa, este es un servicio comunitario no una fiesta en el country club.

La rubia solamente rodó los ojos.

Minutos más tarde cuando el salón estaba libre de polvo, la rubia comenzó a mojar el trapeador para limpiar el piso.

 **S.** Vamos a dividir el lugar, de este lado hacia allá tú lo limpias y yo limpio de este lado hacia acá.  
 **Q**. Como sea.  
 **S.** Mmm.

Quinn no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo utilizar esos productos de limpieza, así que de un momento a otro comenzó estornudar fuertemente, luego cuando mojó el trapeador en el agua se mojó el vestido causándole rápidamente una mancha blanca en la tela.

 **Q.** Ahhh!  
 **S.** Jajajaja solamente a ti se te ocurre traer ese vestido, no estás en una pasarela, debiste traer algo como yo.  
 **Q.** No tengo ropa tan corriente.  
 **S.** Mmm pues si sigues trayendo esa ropa tan fina rápidamente le echarás a perder.  
 **Q.** Demonios!  
 **S** _ **.**_ _Esto será muy divertido._ (pensando) Deberías de ponerte unos...  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** _Guantes._ (pensó) Nada, olvídalo. **  
** **Q**. Mmm.

Luego de unos minutos de intentar hacer la limpieza, la rubia estaba muy acalorada, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y la frustración se presentó en ella.

 **Q**. Por qué a mí? En estos momentos yo debería de estar en la práctica de las porristas y no aquí encerrada en este cuartucho maloliente con una delincuente a mi lado y en este barrio tan asqueroso. (enorme puchero)  
 **S.** Pues si no te hubieses emborrachado tanto como lo hiciste y si no hubieras acabado con el muro de una propiedad privada definitivamente no estarías aquí, pero para tu mala suerte hiciste pésimas decisiones y ahora te aguantas.  
 **Q**. Mira quién me lo dice, una raterilla de lo peor.  
 **S**. Tuve mis razones para robar, en cambio tú solamente te quisiste hacer la valiente.  
 **Q**. No me conoces.  
 **S.** Ni tú a mí.  
 **G.** Listo chicas?  
 **S.** Pues... Algo así.  
 **G.** Quinn que te pasó?  
 **Q.** Yo... Lo siento padre, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de quehaceres domésticos.  
 **G.** Ya veo... En verdad siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero es parte de su servicio, supongo que con el paso de los días te vas a acostumbrar, y tómalo por el lado positivo, aprenderás a hacer nuevas cosas.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **G.** Bueno ahora vengan conmigo, vamos a limpiar la capilla, mañana hay misa muy temprano y quiero que esté muy limpia.  
 **Q.** Más limpieza? Ay noooo.  
 **G.** Esto apenas comienza hija.

El limpiar la capilla realmente fue agotador, no solamente se trataba de limpiar los pisos sino también las bancas y el altar.

 **S.** Vaya... Esta capilla es más grande de lo que se ve.  
 **G.** Lo crees?  
 **S.** Sí. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Auch.  
 **G**. Pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Me duelen las palmas de las manos. **  
** **G**. A ver... Cielos, se te están formando ampollas. **  
** **Q**. Noooo.  
 **G**. Ven, vamos a curarte esas manos.  
 **S.** Le salieron ampollas por limpiar? Ay qué delicada. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Cierra la boca metiche.  
 **G.** Niñas!

Luego de algunos gritos, el padre Gabriel curó las manos de Quinn.

 **G**. Tendremos que esperar unos días para que heridas sanen, así que por lo pronto…  
 **Q**. No tendré que venir al servicio.  
 **G**. No, tendrás que hacer otro tipo de actividades.  
 **Q**. Como cuáles?  
 **G**. Enseñar el catecismo a los pequeños que vienen a la iglesia.  
 **Q**. Pero... Los niños y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien, me chocan los niños.  
 **G**. Pues lo siento mucho hija, pero algo tienes que hacer para cumplir con esas horas de servicio comunitario.  
 **S.** Entonces yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, no es justo que ella no pueda hacer trabajos pesados solamente porque tiene manos muy delicadas.  
 **G.** Ya veremos qué harás tú, por lo pronto esa es mi orden.  
 **S.** Está bien, está bien.

Un rato después, el padre Gabriel les dijo que podían retirarse, la latina tomó su bicicleta y se fue directamente hasta su casa, la rubia en cambio esperó hasta que el chofer de Judy llegara por ella.

En la casa López.

 **S.** Abuelita, Mike, ya estoy aquí.  
 **Mi**. Cómo te fue? **  
** **S**. Estoy exhausta, esa Iglesia es mucho más grande de lo que se ve… **  
** **A**. Ay mija pobre de ti, ve a tomar una ducha y luego te reúnes con nosotros para cenar.  
 **S.** Ok abuelita.

Luego de bañarse la latina se reunió con su abuela y con su mejor amigo.

 **S.** Tengo muchísima hambre. **  
** **A.** Santana en qué quedaste con tu jefe?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **A.** De una buena vez te digo Santana López, tú no vas a dejar la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **A.** Mike ya me platicó de tus intenciones y no estoy para nada de acuerdo en eso que quieres hacer, una educación es lo único que puedes llegar a tener en esta vida, tu madre siempre lo quiso para ti y a pesar de que ahora estés pasando por este momento tan difícil no vas a dejar la escuela.  
 **S**. Eres un chismoso Mike Chang.  
 **Mi**. Lo siento pero realmente me preocupas y no iba dejar que cometieras ese error.  
 **A.** No pelees con tu amigo, él hizo lo correcto al avisarme de lo que pretendes hacer, y si piensas que me vas a engañar estás muy equivocada, estaré muy al pendiente de tus calificaciones con el director de la preparatoria así que no dejarás la escuela por nada del mundo.  
 **S.** Pero abuelita, realmente necesito ese trabajo y lo sabes, no quieres que vaya a trabajar de noche, entonces la única manera en que puedo seguir teniendo ese empleo es trabajando de día, por favor permíteme dejar por algunos meses la preparatoria, luego me pondré al corriente tengo seguro.  
 **A.** No señorita, no lo voy a permitir porque tú te tienes que graduar con muy buenas calificaciones, por favor recuerda lo que siempre te pidió tu madre, ser un excelente estudiante así como ella lo fue.  
 **S.** Abuela, el ser una buena estudiante no significa que voy a tener éxito en algo, a mamá tampoco le sirvió de nada sacar excelentes calificaciones, en cuanto se fue a la universidad y cayó en las garras del que es mi padre toda su vida se echó a perder.  
 **A**. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú vayas a correr con la misma suerte, y mientras esté en mis manos tú tendrás una educación te guste o no.  
 **S.** Pero qué vamos a hacer sin dinero?  
 **A.** Ya lo veremos, por eso no te preocupes por lo pronto tú has que tu madre donde quiera que esté se llene de orgullo al seguir trayendo a esta casa buenas calificaciones.  
 **S.** Está bien abuela, está bien.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Buenos días mamá.  
 **Ju.** Buen día Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Cuando regresé del servicio comunitario ya estabas dormida.  
 **Ju**. Sí, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza luego de discutir con uno de los ejecutivos y preferí dormirme temprano.  
 **Q.** No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?  
 **Ju**. Supongo que bien, aquí estás, no?  
 **Q.** Sí... Mira me salieron ampollas en las manos.  
 **Ju**. Le diré al chofer que te lleve al hospital.  
 **Q.** No hace falta, el padre me curó... Más tarde iré a la enfermería de la preparatoria.  
 **Ju**. Ok.  
 **Q.** Hoy cenaremos juntas?  
 **Ju**. Eso espero, bueno hija tengo una junta muy temprano, eso de que tu padre siga de viaje de negocios me ha traído más trabajo, apresúrate para dejarte en la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Ok mamá.

La rubia se sentía más sola que nunca, ella quería desahogarse con su madre sobre lo que había vivido el día anterior pero por más que lo deseara sabía que esa clase de plática jamás se daría.

Ya en la preparatoria...

 **S.** Jajajaj mira la rubia trae vendas en las manos jajaja ayer sólo de limpiar un poco se las jodió.  
 **Mi**. Qué delicada.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé, pero para mí que lo hizo adrede para no tener que limpiar.  
 **Mi**. Puede ser.

Mientras tanto.

 **Sam**. Hey, qué te pasó?  
 **Q.** No es nada.  
 **Sam.** Segura?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Por la tarde iremos al cine, escoge tú la película.  
 **Q.** Sam, sabes que no puedo salir por las tardes durante un buen tiempo.  
 **Sam.** Por un día que faltes no creo que pase nada, anda vamos.  
 **Q.** Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Samuel, si falto al servicio puede irme mucho peor y ahora sí puede que pare en la cárcel.  
 **Sam**. Últimamente te estás haciendo muy aburrida, no deberías de tomarte las cosas tan en serio.  
 **Q.** Ja! Cómo se nota que no estás en mis zapatos, eres increíble.  
 **Sam**. Mira Quinn, lo que quiero es tener una relación normal contigo como antes pero si te vas a poner así, tal vez deberíamos considerar continuar juntos o no.  
 **Q.** Estás hablando en serio? Woooow todo lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa y por tu cobardía y ahora le estás dando una especie de ultimátum a nuestra relación?  
 **Sam**. Entiéndelo, debemos de conservar nuestro lugar en la cima de la popularidad y no estás contribuyendo mucho en eso.  
 **Q.** Vete al diablo y no hace falta ningún ultimátum, en este momento terminamos.  
 **Sam**. Hey, Quinn, Quinn!

La rubia a punto de llorar corrió en busca de la única persona que le había dado una amistad sincera.

 **Q.** Podemos hablar?  
 **B.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Por favor.  
 **B.** Me estás hablando a mí?  
 **Q.** Sí Britt, podemos hablar?  
 **B.** No lo creo, que no fuiste tú quien me dijo que jamás te volviera a dirigir la palabra porque ya no era digna de tu amistad?  
 **Q.** Yo... Cometí un error.  
 **B.** No lo creo, al contrario pienso que el alejarte de mí fue el mejor favor que pudiste hacerme, no vuelvas a buscarme.

La otra rubia se alejó sin voltear hacia atrás.

 **Q.** Papá me lo exigió Britt, fue él, fue él. (llorando)

Casi al final de las clases, la chica de ojos verdes fue a la enfermería.

 **Q.** Hola, tengo unas heridas y vine a ver si me puede ayudar con ellas.  
 **X.** Claro siéntate, te va a arder un poco.  
 **Q**. Lo sé...  
 **Sue**. Aquí estás Fabray, qué esperas para ir a la práctica?  
 **Q.** Entrenadora, recuerde lo que le comenté sobre mi servicio comunitario, no podré asistir por varias semanas al entrenamiento de la tarde.  
 **Sue**. Ya veo, entonces no habrá más remedio que expulsarte del equipo. **  
** **Q**. Qué? Pero por qué? Entrenadora no me haga esto, usted sabe que puedo asistir al entrenamiento de las mañanas y...  
 **Sue**. Eres una delincuente Fabray, imagínate lo que eso nos puede llegar a costar si los demás equipos se enteran, olvídalo, no pondré en juego el prestigio de las Cheerios por ti, tal vez cuando termine tu servicio te pueda aceptar nuevamente en el equipo.  
 **Q.** Pero... Está bien.

En unos cuantos días toda la vida perfecta de Quinn Fabray estaba desmoronándose, no tenía amigos, novio, equipo, ni la atención de sus padres.

Se llegó la hora del servicio.

 **G.** Buenas tardes hijas, me gusta que sean puntuales, bueno hoy empezaron a llegar donaciones de los feligreses y mientras los niños vienen a tomar sus clases de catecismo, se encargarán de ir separando las donaciones e irlas clasificando por género y talla.  
 **Q.** Están sucias? (arrugando la nariz)  
 **G.** Jajajaja no, sólo aceptamos cosas limpias, pero si no te sientes con la suficiente confianza puedes usar unos guantes.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **G**. Vamos al salón.

Ya ahí las chicas comenzaron a separar las prendas.

 **Q.** En serio esto usa la gente pobre? Es un montón de cachivaches.  
 **S.** Por si no te has dado cuenta en el mundo hay más gente pobre que rica.  
 **Q**. Como sea...  
 **S.** Vamos a dividirnos el trabajo, tú separas la ropa para niños y yo la de adultos.  
 **Q**. Es más trabajo con la ropa para niños porque es más chica.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok hagámoslo, no quiero discutir.  
 **S**. Bien...

Las chicas trabajaban en absoluto silencio, de pronto la latina comenzó a tararear una canción.

 **Q**. Tienes qué hacer eso?  
 **S.** Ok, ok buscaré un radio o algo así entre tanta cosa.

Luego de sintonizar una estación de radio, la morena volvió al trabajo.

 **S.** Jajaja no lo puedo creer estos tenis (zapatillas, zapatos deportivos) Nike air force one están prácticamente nuevos y son de mi número, me los tengo que probar.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Me quedan a la perfección jejeje.

Santana se quitó su otro tenis para ponerse el que había sido donado.

 **S**. Fabuloso.  
 **Q**. Vas a robarte esos tenis?  
 **S.** No me los estoy robando, soy pobre y esto lo donaron para los pobres así que solamente estoy tomándolos porque los necesito, mis converse ya están viejos, no le estoy quitando nada a nadie porque aún no tienen dueño, bueno ya la tienen o sea yo.  
 **Q**. Te metiste en estos problemas por estar robando y sigues haciendo lo mismo.  
 **S.** No es robar! **  
** **Q**. Además es asqueroso usar unos tenis que sabrá dios quién se los haya puesto.  
 **S**. Tienes razón...

La latina sacó de su mochila un par de calcetines limpios, se quitó los suyos, se puso los limpios y luego se colocó nuevamente los primeros.  
 **  
** **S**. Listo, ahora será más difícil que cualquier hongo se me pegue o algo así, llegando a casa lavaré las plantillas.  
 **Q**. Ya venías preparada por si algo de aquí te gustaba, verdad?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, sólo fue una coincidencia.  
 **Q**. Dios mío. (negado con la cabeza) Sólo espero que a mí no me vayas a robar algo.  
 **S.** No creo que tengas algo que me guste.  
 **Q**. Gracias al cielo.  
 **S.** Veamos qué más encuentro por aquí.  
 **Q**. En serio eres increíble.  
 **S.** Lo soy.

Luego de organizar algunas de las cosas, el padre revisó el trabajo hecho por las chicas.

 **G**. Muy buen trabajo, mañana llegará otro cargamento y después nos mandarán algunas aparatos electrónicos, el día que repartamos toda esta caridad será muy satisfactorio para ustedes, ya lo verán.  
 **Q.** Si es que Santana deja algo.  
 **G.** Cómo?  
 **Q.** Nada, nada.  
 **G.** Bueno niñas creo que es hora de volver a casa, voy a llenar mi reporte sobre su trabajo.  
 **S.** Hasta mañana.  
 **G.** Vayan con cuidado.

En la salida.

 **S.** Estuviste a punto de delatarme maldita chismosa.  
 **Q.** Estás abusando de la confianza del padre.  
 **S**. Sólo fueron un par de tenis, a nadie le afecta.  
 **Q**. Esos tenis pudieron ser para alguien que los necesitara.  
 **S.** Pues yo los necesito, ya te lo dije, además lavaré los míos y los traeré mañana para reponerlos.  
 **Q.** Tú misma dijiste que estaban prácticamente inservibles.  
 **S.** Pues entonces veré qué más puedo donar.  
 **Q**. Sí claro, sólo espero que el padre no note que faltan esos tenis.  
 **S.** Sólo lo notará si tú se lo dices y no se lo dirás o sí? Acaso eres una chismosa? Ocúpate de tus asuntos Fabray.  
 **Q**. Si esto me perjudica ten por seguro que no dudaré ni un segundo en decirle que tú los tomaste.  
 **S.** Haz lo que quieras.

La latina tomó su bicicleta y se alejó de ahí, mientras tanto la rubia esperaba a que el chofer de su madre llegara por ella.

En el camino Santana no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, así que decidió volver para regresar lo que había tomado, en la entrada a la iglesia se encontró con una Quinn muy pero muy angustiada.

 **S.** Aún aquí? **  
** **Q**. Sí, el chofer no viene y mamá no contesta mis llamadas.  
 **S.** Pues llámame al chofer. **  
** **Q**. No tengo su número.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Y tú qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Vine a... Preguntarle algo al padre.  
 **Q**. Ohh...  
 **S.** Quieres que te acompañe mientras llega tu chofer?  
 **Q**. No hace falta.  
 **S.** Mmm pues ya es algo tarde como para que te quedes sola aquí.  
 **Q**. Voy a llamarle a mamá otra vez.  
 **S.** Ok...

Pero nada.

 **S.** Vamos, yo te acompaño a tu casa.  
 **Q**. No gracias.  
 **S**. Entonces piensas quedarte aquí hasta que se dé la medianoche?  
 **Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** Anda súbete a la bicicleta.  
 **Q**. Yo... Ok.

La rubia se subió en la parte trasera de la llanta de la bicicleta y la latina comenzó a peladear.

 **S.** Me vas a tener que decir dónde vives.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Luego de varios minutos, las chicas por fin llegaron a la residencia Fabray.

 **S.** Realmente vives lejos de mi casa.  
 **Q**. Lo siento, pero tú insististe en traerme.  
 **S.** No iba a dejarte ahí, no voy a negar que en el barrio hay personas malas y si te ven sola puedes meterte en problemas.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Me voy, nos vemos mañana.  
 **Q**. Sí, gracias y... No diré nada acerca de los tenis.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Bye.  
 **S.** Bye.

Ese día la rubia esperó a que su madre llegara para reclamarle el por qué el chofer no había pasado por ella pero el cansancio la venció y fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto en casa López.

 **Mi.** Están preciosos, pero yo que tú no debería de llevarlos a la iglesia, más vale prevenir.  
 **S.** Luego de los sermones de ésa rubia, realmente siento que volví a robar.  
 **Mi.** No fue un robo, pienso como tú, los necesitabas y por eso los tomaste.  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que se los hubiera pedido al padre, total no creo que me los hubiera negado.  
 **Mi**. Lo hecho, hecho está, olvídalo, además cuando seamos muy famosos, donaremos muchísimas cosas para la gente que lo necesita, ya lo verás.  
 **S**. Cierto. (sonriendo)

A la mañana siguiente Quinn bajó a desayunar y se encontró nuevamente a su madre.

 **Ju**. Buenos días Quinnie. **  
** **Q**. No sé qué tengan de buenos, no puedo creer que ni siquiera te hayas preocupado anoche por mi bienestar.  
 **Ju.** Qué dices?  
 **Q.** Y todavía te sorprendes? Mamá, casi esperé por una hora al chofer en la iglesia para traerme de vuelta a casa y nunca llegó.  
 **Ju**. Hija, por dios lo olvidé, ayer tuve muchas reuniones y le pedí al chofer que me esperara porque me sentía muy agotada como para manejar de regreso a aquí. **  
** **Q**. Pero cómo pudiste olvidarme mamá, cómo?  
 **Ju**. Lo lamento.  
 **Q.** Y sólo dices eso? Mamá si no es por mi compañera de castigo, sabrá Dios qué me habría pasado estando en ese barrio horroroso, Santana me trajo aquí en su bicicleta a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde.  
 **Ju**. Entonces cuál es el problema? Estás aquí sana y salva, no?  
 **Q.** Y qué voy a hacer si eso se vuelve a repetir? Sabes que me quitaron mi licencia, contrátame algún chofer especial para que me traiga a la casa.  
 **Ju**. Termina tu desayuno, se hace tarde.  
 **Q.** Mamá!

Judy no le hizo caso a su hija, en cuanto terminaron su desayuno, fueron rumbo a la preparatoria o al menos eso creía la rubia.

 **Q**. A dónde vamos?

Judy no contestó.

El barrio se le hizo bastante familiar a la chica de ojos verdes, entonces llegaron hasta una casa, Judy bajó del auto y se dirigió hasta ese lugar.

Tocó el timbre.

 **Ju**. Buenos días.  
 **Mi**. Buenos días.  
 **Ju.** Busco a Alma López.  
 **Mi**. Claro, pase, abuela Alma te buscan.  
 **A.** Judy, hija.  
 **Ju**. Buenos días señora Alma, cómo está?  
 **A**. Bien hija, bueno, bastante sorprendida al verte en mi casa, pasa algo?  
 **Ju**. Nada grave, solamente vengo a hablar con su nieta Santana.  
 **S.** Conmigo?

Santana se comenzó a poner bastante nerviosa, no tenía idea del por qué, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con Quinn, de inmediato pensó que se trataba acerca de los tenis.

 **S.** Dígame.  
 **Ju**. Supe que anoche llevaste mi hija hasta la casa, tuve bastantes ocupaciones que se me olvidó mandarle al chofer para recogerla.  
 **S**. Sí, yo la llevé, pero le aseguro que la dejé en perfectas condiciones en su casa.  
 **Ju**. Sí lo sé y te lo agradezco, en las próximas semanas tendré mucho trabajo en la empresa, estamos por cerrar un negocio en otro país y tanto mi esposo como yo estaremos bastante ocupados con eso, así que también necesitaré de los servicios del chofer, por lo que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo de ir a recoger a mi hija, así que te quiero pedir que seas tú quien la lleve todos los días de regreso a casa.  
 **S.** Yo?  
 **Ju**. Sí, no creas que te lo estoy pidiendo solamente como un favor, para nada, de hecho voy a pagar por tus servicios, tómalo como un empleo.  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **Ju**. Mira, te doy un adelanto y al final de la quincena te daré lo demás.

Santana se sorprendió al ver lo que la mujer le estaba pagando, era lo que ella ganaría en una semana en su antiguo trabajo y apenas era la mitad de lo que Judy le pagaría.

 **Ju**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Sí, claro que acepto, yo llevaré todos los días a su hija sana y salva a su casa.  
 **Ju**. Maravilloso, Alma tiene una nieta muy bien educada.  
 **A.** Gracias Judy.  
 **Ju.** Me retiro... Van a la preparatoria?  
 **S.** Sí, de hecho estábamos a punto de ir a tomar el autobús.  
 **Ju**. No se preocupen por eso, vengan con nosotras, voy a llevar a mi hija a la preparatoria ella está esperando el auto.  
 **Mi.** Sí vamos.  
 **S**. _Mike_. (susurrando)  
 **Ju.** Despídanse de su abuela.

Luego de despedirse los chicos se subieron al auto, Mike estaba maravillado.

 **Mi.** J _amás me había subido a un auto tan lujoso._ (susurrándole a Santana)  
 **S.** _Ni yo._ (susurrando también)  
 **Ju**. Hija, a partir de hoy Santana te llevará todos los días de vuelta a casa.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ju**. Sí, la acabo de contratar para que lo haga. **  
** **Q.** Pero... Y en qué se supone que me llevará a casa, en su bicicleta? No madre yo no me vuelvo a subir a esa bicicleta, mínimo compra un auto para que me lleve en el.  
 **Ju**. No lo haré y ya está decidido, Santana encontrará la manera de cómo llevarte de vuelta a casa y tú tendrás que aceptar su compañía lo quieras o no.  
 **Q.** Mi vida apesta!  
 **Ju**. Tú te lo buscaste.

Llegaron a la preparatoria y los tres chicos bajaron del auto.  
 **  
** **Q.** Traes puestos los malditos tenis que te robaste?  
 **S.** No me los robé!  
 **Q**. No puedo creer lo que me hace mi madre, tener que convivir más tiempo con una ratera. **  
** **S.** No soy ninguna ratera. **  
** **Q**. Lo eres!  
 **S.** No me conoces.  
 **Q**. Lo que he visto de ti es suficiente para saber qué clase de persona eres.  
 **S.** Escúchame blondie, no quieras descargar tus frustraciones contra mí, tu madre me va a pagar por llevarte a tu casa y lo acepté porque necesito el dinero, de lo contrario lo último que querría hacer es volver a ver tu estúpida cara después del servicio comunitario, vámonos Mike. **  
** **Mi.** Adiós Quinn.  
 **S.** No le hables!  
 **Mi.** Ok.

Los chicos se alejaron dejando sola a la rubia.

 **Q.** Me quiero morir.

En un receso de las clases.

 **Mi.** Crees que la rubia le diga algo al padre sobre los tenis solo por venganza?  
 **S.** Pero venganza de qué? Yo no le he hecho nada.  
 **Mi.** Pero se trata de Quinn Fabray, la más perra de las perras, qué ya no recuerdas como humilló a la que se suponía era su mejor amiga?  
 **S.** Cómo olvidarlo...

 _ **Flashback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _Las porristas estaban animando al equipo de baloncesto, en una de sus rutinas, la chica de ojos verdes claramente dejó caer a la otra rubia de la pirámide._

 _ **B.**_ _Qué te pasa Quinn, por qué me tiras?_ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Fue un accidente._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _No lo fue._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Lo que pasa es que tú no sirves para esto, de hecho no creo que sirvas para algo, sin tu dinero ya no eres nada Brittany, deberías de saber que aquí hay niveles y tú desde hace mucho tiempo dejaste de formar parte de la cima de la popularidad, deberías de retirarte por orgullo propio, ya eres una más del montón, una perdedora más de McKinley._ _  
_ _ **K.**_ _Eso es verdad pobretona, vete de las Cheerios y vete ya!_ _  
_ _ **B**_ _. En verdad vas a terminar una amistad de 10 años sólo porque papá perdió su fortuna._ _  
_ _ **Q**_ _. Ya te lo dije, no eres de mi clase social, si algún día tu padre recupera su fortuna, tal vez tú vuelvas a ser digna de ser mi amiga._ _  
_ _ **B.**_ _Aunque eso pasara créeme que yo jamás volveré a ser tu amiga._ _  
_ _ **Q.**_ _Como quieras, no me importa._

 _ **Fin del Flasback.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **Mi**. Y lo peor es que toda la escuela se dio cuenta de eso y además le quitó a su novio, por eso todos le temen a Quinn.  
 **S**. Pues yo no le temo, si la hubieras visto anoche, hasta te daría pena, estaba realmente asustada, ella es como nosotros Mike la única diferencia es que tiene dinero, pero te aseguro que tiene los mismos miedos que todos los seres humanos, pero que ni se meta conmigo o le va a pesar.  
 **Mi**. Ya lo creo.

Esa tarde en casa López.

 **Ro.** Hola.  
 **S.** Rosita...  
 **Ro.** Hace días que no nos vemos, sé que has estado ocupada pero antes de que te fueras a tu servicio comunitario quise venir a verte.  
 **S.** Qué bueno que viniste, ven vamos a mi recámara.  
 **Ro.** Ok.

Ya en la recámara la otra morena se abalanzó a Santana con besos muy apasionados.

 **S.** Espera Rosita jaja no te traje para eso.  
 **Ro.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Mira, te voy a dar una parte de lo que gastaste en el medicamento para mi abuela, resulta que me salió un trabajo sin siquiera pedirlo.  
 **Ro**. De qué?  
 **S**. Recuerdas a la otra chica con la que estoy haciendo el servicio comunitario? Bueno pues su madre me pagó para llevarla todos los días hasta su casa, y me va a pagar bastante bien, por eso puedo darte algo de lo que gastaste en mi abuela.  
 **Ro**. Mmm pues no me gusta eso, dile que no aceptas.  
 **S.** No puedo hacerlo, además ya me comprometí, y el dinero me va a servir bastante.  
 **Ro**. No me estás entendiendo Santana, no lo vas a hacer porque lo digo yo y punto.  
 **S.** Rosita, no te pongas así por favor.  
 **Ro**. Santana te encanta hacerme enojar, verdad? (tomándola de las muñecas)  
 **S.** Rosita suéltame.  
 **Ro**. Renuncia.  
 **S**. No lo haré.  
 **Ro**. Que renuncies!

La chica levantó su mano para estrellarla contra la mejilla de Santana pero en ese momento la abuela de la latina las interrumpió.

 **A.** Pasa algo niñas?

Rosita se retiró.

 **S.** No abuelita.  
 **A.** Escuché gritos.  
 **S.** Eran de Rosita, está muy feliz porque le platiqué sobre mi nuevo empleo.  
 **A**. Ahhh qué bueno que apoyes a mi nieta, Rosita dios no nos desamparó y nos envió a Judy para que le diera empleo a Santanita.  
 **Ro**. Lo sé, aunque me preocupa mucho que tenga que ir tan lejos a dejar a ésa chica.  
 **A.** Santana se sabe cuidar muy bien, además yo le di permiso de que aceptara ese empleo.  
 **Ro**. Ok... Bueno entonces no hay más que decir, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche?  
 **S.** Ok...

Rosita se acercó a abrazar a Santana y aprovechó para susurrarle algo.

 **Ro.** No creas que esta discusión se terminó.

Rosita salió de la habitación.

 **A.** Discutieron?  
 **S.** No abuela.  
 **A.** Últimamente he visto distinta a Rosita, no sé como enojada, han estado teniendo problemas?  
 **S.** Un poco, lo que pasa es que ella siente que ya casi no nos vemos y no le gusta.  
 **A.** Pero sólo será por algún tiempo, después ustedes dos podrán retomar su noviazgo como antes.  
 **S.** Ojalá...

Más tarde en la iglesia.

 **Q**. Vaya, por lo menos no tuviste la desfachatez de traer los tenis.  
 **S.** Ya te dije que los voy a reponer.

La latina no tenía ganas de discutir y la rubia lo intuyó.

Entonces Santana se quitó su chaqueta dejando al descubierto sus muñecas moradas.

 **Q.** Qué te pasó ahí?  
 **S.** Eh? Nada. **  
** **Q**. Nada? Está muy morado.  
 **S.** Mike y yo estuvimos ensayando una coreografía y él me tomó de las muñecas y al parecer apretó muy fuerte y se me quedó marcado. **  
** **Q**. Coreografía? Ustedes bailan?  
 **S.** Algo así. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **G**. Chicas buenas tardes, listas para un día más de trabajo?  
 **S.** Uno de muchos que faltan. (mueca)  
 **G.** Sé que les parecerá eterno estar haciendo este servicio comunitario, pero créanme que al final todo esto les dejara una muy buena lección de vida, además recuerden que pudo haber sido peor.  
 **Q.** Pues sí...  
 **G.** Tienen más ropa por separar.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

El padre salió.

 **Q.** A ver ahora qué te robas...  
 **S.** Si sigues molestando con lo mismo, tal vez lo que robe sea un beso tuyo.  
 **Q**. Qué? No lo digas ni de broma!  
 **S.** Y quién dijo que fue una broma?

La rubia abrió los ojos muy grandes.

 **S.** Jajajaja si vieras tu cara en este instante, tú misma te burlarías de ti, no te preocupes blondie lo último que quiero es besarte, imagínate si lo hiciera me podría convertir en piedra, eres como medusa, es más tan sólo mirarte a los ojos me da miedo, eres más fría que el hielo.  
 **Q**. No me conoces.  
 **S.** Cierto, no te conozco ni tú me conoces y a ninguna de las dos nos interesa hacerlo, así que cierra la boca y ponte a trabajar.  
 **Q**. Sí, lo mejor será no escuchar tu voz fastidiosa.  
 **S.** Como sea...

Al terminar el servicio.

 **S.** Lista? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Bueno como ya conozco el camino, hoy iremos un poco más rápido, así que no te vayas a asustar. **  
** **Q**. No lo haré.  
 **S.** Me encanta pasar por tu barrio, todas esas enormes casas son fabulosas, algún día yo tendré una de esas. **  
** **Q**. No me digas, robarás tanto dinero como para poder comprártela?  
 **S.** No, no será necesario robar para conseguirlo, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Ajá…

 _Continuará..._


	4. Amistad a prueba

**_Retomando ésta historia..._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Amistad a prueba.**

 **S.** Listo, estás sana y salva aquí en tu casa.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Mañana nos vemos.  
 **Q**. Sí, bye.

La rubia entró a su casa.

 **S.** Juro que algún día tendré una casa más grande que ésta pero primero mi abuela tendrá su operación para que vuelva a caminar como antes.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Te sientes mal abuelita?  
 **A.** No hija.  
 **S.** No me mientas abuelita.  
 **A.** Creo que estando dormida me lastimé la cadera, estoy dolorida.  
 **S.** Vamos al hospital.  
 **A.** No Santana, no hace falta.  
 **S.** Sabes que sí, anda vamos.  
 **A.** Me voy a tomar mi medicamento y si no se me quita le digo a la madre de Mike que me acompañe, no quiero que pierdas clases.  
 **S.** Segura?  
 **A.** Sí, Santanita.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Mi**. Hey familia, buenos días, ya está listo el desayuno?  
 **S.** No, mi abuela se siente mal.  
 **Mi.** Qué pasa abuelita?  
 **A.** Nada mijo, sólo amanecí adolorida.  
 **Mi**. Vamos al hospital?  
 **S.** No quiere...  
 **Mi**. Mmmm. **  
** **A.** Ya le dije a Santana que si me sigo sintiendo mal le pediré a tu madre que me acompañe al hospital.  
 **Mi**. Está bien... Bueno por lo pronto te vamos a preparar un delicioso desayuno, verdad San?  
 **S.** Sí.

Luego de desayunar los chicos salieron a la preparatoria.

 **S.** Aunque la abuela haya dicho que no se sentía tan mal, estoy segura de que sí, definitivamente necesita esa operación cuanto antes.  
 **Mi.** Creo que ya deberíamos de empezar a ofrecer nuestro show, para ganar algo de dinero.  
 **S.** Y quién nos va a contratar?  
 **Mi.** Eso déjamelo a mí.  
 **S.** Pero independientemente de que nos comenzaran a contratar bien sabes que necesitaríamos hacer miles de shows para pagar dicha operación y con tanta cosa que ha pasado ni siquiera hemos podido ensayar y tu computadora sigue averiada.  
 **Mi.** Pero podríamos pagar un seguro médico y lo de la computadora solo es cuestión de encontrar la parte.  
 **S.** No sé qué vaya a pasar maldita sea, pero a como dé lugar mi abuela tendrá esa operación.  
 **Mi.** Y yo te voy a ayudar. (abrazándola)

Mientras tanto en la residencia Fabray.

 **Q.** Buenos días mamá.  
 **Ju**. Hola hija, tu padre llamó anoche, está a punto de concretar el negocio que elevará a nuestra empresa aún más de lo que ya está.  
 **Q.** Ohhh qué bien y preguntó por mí?  
 **Ju**. No hija, sabes que está muy ocupado.  
 **Q.** Sí como siempre...  
 **Ju**. Pero supongo que cuando regrese hablará muy seriamente contigo sobre tu asunto con el servicio comunitario.  
 **Q.** _Lo dudo._ (pensando)  
 **Ju.** Termina de desayunar ya necesitamos salir.  
 **Q.** No tengo hambre.  
 **Ju**. Muy bien, entonces vámonos.

La rubia estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, cada vez se sentía más sola y en la preparatoria empezaba a formar parte del montón, ya prácticamente nadie se intimidaba cuando ella pasaba por los corredores, estaba comenzando a ser una perdedora más de McKinley.

Se preguntaba el cómo Brittany había superado el dejar de ser popular, ahora la chica de ojos azules tenía un grupo de amigos bastante peculiar pero se veían muy unidos a ella y lo más importante es que la chica se veía realmente feliz.

 **Sam.** Así que es verdad?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **Sam.** Te corrieron de las Cheerios ya no llevas el uniforme.  
 **Q.** Es temporal.  
 **Sam**. Pero ya no estás ahí.  
 **Q**. Ya te lo dije, es temporal...  
 **Sam**. Bueno pues me alegra que hayas terminado conmigo antes de que te corriera Sue, bien sabes que necesito de mi popularidad y estando contigo no sería muy conveniente.  
 **Q.** Claro, claro... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Sam**. Me voy, tengo práctica, adiós Quinn.  
 **Q.** Sí, adiós.

La rubia sabía que su relación con el chico había terminado realmente, pero por raro que le pareciera, no le dolía para nada.

 **Q.** Todo este tiempo me estuve engañando a mí misma, pero ya se acabó...

A la hora del almuerzo la chica de ojos verdes tomó su charola para irse a sentar como todos los días a la mesa de las Cheerios.

 **Q**. Hola chicas.

Ninguna contestó.

 **K.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **K.** Quinn aquí sólo nos sentamos las animadoras, así que te lo pregunto nuevamente, qué haces aquí?  
 **Q.** Kitty soy su capitana y...  
 **K.** Eras, Sue nos informó ayer que te corrió del equipo.  
 **Q.** Me suspendió por unas semanas, nada más.  
 **K.** Como sea, pero en este momento no eres parte del equipo así que no puedes sentarte en nuestra mesa, el olor a perdedora que despides es realmente molesto, o no chicas?  
 **Todas**. Sí!  
 **K**. Lo ves? Vete de aquí.  
 **Q**. Kitty, soy tu amiga.  
 **K.** Lo eras hasta que perdiste tu corona.  
 **Q.** Tú eres una de las responsables de lo que me pasó y me estás dando la espalda?  
 **K.** Yo no te obligué a nada, o sí?  
 **Q.** Estás cometiendo un grave error Kitty Wilde, ahora estoy abajo pero voy a recuperar mi lugar en la cima y ese día le rogarás a dios no haber nacido, hoy acabas de firmar tu sentencia, bien sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz.

La joven porrista tragó saliva mientras la chica de ojos verdes tomaba su charola y se retiraba de ahí.

Quinn se encontraba con su charola en medio del comedor sin saber qué hacer, sentía cómo la mirada de todos los alumnos estaba puesta sobre ella, miró hacia la dirección donde Brittany y sus amigos estaban sentados, estuvo a punto de ir hacia allá pero sabía que no era lo correcto, de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en particular y caminó hacia ahí.

 **Q.** Hola chicos. (sonriendo) Me puedo sentar?  
 **Mi**. Emmm nos hablas a nosotros dos?  
 **Q.** Obviamente... Entonces me puedo sentar con ustedes?  
 **Mi.** Pues... Seguro.  
 **S**. Mike! (susurrándole)  
 **Q.** Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **Mi**. Quinn te sientes bien?  
 **Q.** Claro, por?  
 **Mi.** Pues porque viniste a sentarte con nosotros que no somos precisamente populares.  
 **Q.** Bueno, ustedes son mis amigos.  
 **S.** Amigos?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** No lo somos, de hecho hasta hace apenas unos días comenzamos a cruzar palabra y bien sabes el por qué.  
 **Q.** Bueno sí, pero nunca es tarde para comenzar una linda amistad.  
 **Mi.** Eso es verdad.  
 **S**. Mike...  
 **Mi**. Qué?  
 **S.** Escucha blondie, aquí los tres sabemos el motivo por el cuál te acercaste a nosotros, no nos quieras ver la cara.  
 **Mi.** No seas ruda Santana.  
 **Q.** Ok, me acerqué a ustedes porque no tengo amigos y me siento sola, contenta?  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Mi**. Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo.  
 **Q.** En serio? (sonriendo)  
 **Mi**. Claro.  
 **S.** Mike...  
 **Mi**. Entonces?  
 **Q.** Sí, claro que quiero que seas mi amigo.  
 **Mi.** Entonces ya lo somos.  
 **S.** Esto es increíble... (negando con la cabeza)

Los chicos terminaron su desayuno y el resto del día la rubia sólo se les separó cuando tenía que ir a clases.

 **S.** No lo puedo creer Mike Chang, en qué demonios estabas pensando al hacerte amigo de ésa Cruella de Vil?  
 **Mi**. Se nota que Quinn se siente sola, me dio algo de pena verla con ojos de cachorro frente a nosotros.  
 **S.** Pues a eso se dedica, a manipular a las personas.  
 **Mi.** Santana ni tú ni yo la conocemos bien.  
 **S.** No? Que ya no recuerdas lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga? Imagínate si fue capaz de hacerle eso a ella, de que será capaz de hacernos a nosotros?  
 **Mi**. Será?  
 **S.** Obviamente, además ahora gracias a ti no sólo tendré que verle la cara en el servicio comunitario sino también en la escuela, te odio Mike, te odio.  
 **Mi**. Ay dios... Pero vele el lado positivo, es Quinn Fabray, la abeja reina de McKinley, cuando vuelva a ser popular nosotros estaremos junto a ella y eso nos beneficiará como no tienes idea.  
 **S**. Jajaja que iluso eres amigo, en cuanto ésa recupere su trono nos va a desechar como pañuelos sucios.  
 **Mi.** Mmmm. (mueca)

Ese día la latina regresó lo más rápido a su casa, quería saber cómo se encontraba su abuela.

 **S**. Segura que ya no te duele?  
 **A**. Segura mija, los medicamentos me ayudaron bastante.  
 **S.** Pero estaría más tranquila si fuéramos al médico.  
 **A.** Lo haremos cuando Judy te pague el resto de tu sueldo.  
 **S.** Ok señora terca.  
 **A.** Jajaja ay mija.

En ese momento Rosita hizo acto de presencia.

 **A.** Hija, cómo estás?  
 **Ro**. Bien Alma y usted?  
 **A.** Bien hija... Me imagino que quieren hablar a solas, iré a recostarme.  
 **S.** Te ayudo?  
 **A.** Sabes que aún puedo hacerlo sola.  
 **S.** Ok abuela.

Una vez a solas...

 **Ro**. Vengo a secuestrarte un rato, mi madre y mis hermanos fueron a la plaza, tenemos la casa sola por un buen rato, anda vamos.  
 **S.** Rosita sabes que tengo que ir al servicio comunitario, no puedo llegar tarde.  
 **Ro**. Santana no te estoy pidiendo permiso, quiero estar contigo y lo vamos a estar, ve a despedirte de tu abuela, anda.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina no tenía ganas de estar íntimamente con su novia pero sabía que si se negaba tendría problemas con ella, así que muy a su pesar accedió a ir a la casa de Rosita.

Ya ahí...

 **Ro**. Eso fue fabuloso.  
 **S.** Sí... Dios mío! Hace una hora que debí de haber llegado a la iglesia.  
 **Ro**. No vayas y quédate toda la tarde conmigo, te he extrañado tanto mi amor.  
 **S.** No puedo, no quiero que el padre me reporte, te veo después sí?  
 **Ro**. Ya que.  
 **S**. Bye.  
 **Ro**. Te amo. **  
** **S.** Y yo a ti.

Santana regresó a su casa y tomó su bicicleta para irse rápidamente a la iglesia.

Al llegar al lugar el padre Gabriel estaba visiblemente molesto.

 **G.** Santana hace más de una hora que debiste haber llegado.  
 **S.** Sí, lo siento padre, es que mi abuela no se ha sentido muy bien y estuve cuidándola, olvidé avisarle que llegaría tarde.  
 **G.** Santana no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, sabes que necesitas cumplir tus horas de servicio comunitario tal y como fueron impuestas por el juez, tendrás que quedarte el rato que ya perdiste.  
 **S.** Lo sé padre, le prometo que ya no volverá a pasar.  
 **G.** Muy bien, ahora ve con Quinn, está separando más ropa que llegó.  
 **S.** Sí padre.

La latina se reunió con la rubia.

 **Q.** Vaya, hasta que la señorita se dignó a llegar.  
 **S.** No molestes Fabray.  
 **Q.** Espero que el pretexto que le diste al padre por haber llegado tarde haya sido bueno y ruega para que no haya visto los chupetones que traes en el cuello.  
 **S.** Qué? Demonios! **  
** **Q**. Estuviste con tu novia, verdad?  
 **S.** Qué te importa... Y ahora cómo voy a cubrirlos? **  
** **Q**. Traigo algo de maquillaje en mi bolso.  
 **S**. No gracias, veré qué hay aquí para ponerme en el cuello.  
 **Q**. Ahora piensas robar ropa? Eres increíble.  
 **S.** Sólo tomaré una sudadera con cuello alto y ya, mañana la regreso.  
 **Q**. Así como regresaste los tenis?  
 **S.** Mmmm, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide… Tendrás que esperarte una hora más aquí conmigo mientras termino el servicio comunitario, el padre me dijo que tengo que compensar lo que tardé en llegar… Así que hasta entonces te podré llevar a tu casa.  
 **Q**. Quéeeee? Estás loca? Yo no me voy a quedar aquí contigo mientras terminas tu horario por llegar tarde.  
 **S.** Entonces te tendrás que ir sola a casa.  
 **Q**. Eres una... No puedo creer que por andar de caliente cogiendo con tu noviecita yo tenga que pagar los platos rotos.  
 **S.** Tranquila Fabray, ya te dije puedes irte sola.  
 **Q**. Sabes que no lo haré, tengo miedo, este barrio es horrible.  
 **S.** Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.  
 **Q**. Ojalá.

Las chicas continuaron trabajando.

 **S.** Puedo preguntarte algo?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Qué es lo que pretendes con todo ese asunto sobre ser amiga de Mike? **  
** **Q**. Pues ser su amiga y ya.  
 **S.** Mira Quinn, Mike es prácticamente mi hermano, lo adoro y no quiero que lo lastimes, él es un chico excepcional y te juro que si le haces daño te voy a destruir con mis propias manos.  
 **Q**. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo.  
 **S.** Me imagino que Brittany creía lo mismo...  
 **Q**. Ah, es por eso...  
 **S.** Claro, que mejor ejemplo es ese, destruiste a tu "mejor amiga" frente a toda la escuela y no te importó.  
 **Q**. Claro que me importó…  
 **S.** No es cierto, además le quitaste a su novio y eso es asqueroso, mira que probar los fluidos del labios de trucha luego de que los compartió con tu mejor amiga, es asqueroso, más que asqueroso.  
 **Q**. Tú no sabes nada.  
 **S.** En serio lograbas excitarte al tener sexo con Sam a pesar de que sabías que Brittany tuvo sexo con él muchas veces antes que contigo?  
 **Q**. Ya te dije, no sabes lo que dices.  
 **S.** Sí claro... Qué asco. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Q**. Y el asunto con Brittany no es de tu incumbencia…  
 **S**. Pero el asunto con Mike sí.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok... Le hice lo que le hice a Brittany prácticamente por orden de papá, tanto el padre de ella como el mío eran amigos de casi toda la vida, de hecho ya estaba pactado el matrimonio del hermano mayor de Brittany con mi hermana, ya sabes para que las fortunas de amabas familias se unieran, desafortunadamente el padre de Brittany tomó una pésima decisión al hacer un negocio que lo llevó a perder prácticamente todo su dinero, el maldito de mi padre no quiso ayudarle así que cortó todos los lazos de amistad con su familia, a mí me obligó a dejarle de hablar a Brittany y como todo lo que he querido en mi vida desde que recuerdo es agradarle a mis padres para que por fin sepan que existo, le hice caso, por eso tomé esa pésima decisión y no hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, Britt era mi única amiga y por seguir las estupideces de mi padre la perdí para siempre.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Q**. No sabes lo difícil que es darse cuenta de que las personas que creías que eran tus amigos no lo son, me siento muy sola, por eso prácticamente les supliqué a ustedes dos que fueran a mis amigos, si tú no confías en mí no te culpo, pero te aseguro que nunca le haré daño a Mike, ya aprendí mi lección.  
 **S**. Ok...  
 **Q**. Podría ser tu amiga si también lo quisieras.  
 **S.** Sí que estás desesperada por tener amigos, pedirme a mí ser tu amiga?  
 **Q**. No te burles.  
 **S.** Estarás a prueba.  
 **Q**. En?  
 **S.** Para ser mi amiga. **  
** **Q**. A prueba?  
 **S.** Sí porque no confío en ti, así que estarás a prueba para ver si eres digna de amistad.  
 **Q**. Por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Ok, ok...  
 **S.** Bien jejejej.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más.

 **G.** Cómo van?  
 **Q.** Muy bien padre.  
 **S.** Sí, ya terminamos con la ropa de niños.  
 **G.** Muy bien, se nota que han aprendido a trabajar en equipo y eso es sensacional.  
 **S.** Sí jejejeje.  
 **G.** Mañana se traen ropa vieja, comenzarán a pintar la capilla.  
 **Q.** Pintar? No sé hacer eso.  
 **S.** Que novedad. (rodando los ojos)  
 **G.** No te preocupes no es difícil.  
 **Q.** Ok...

La rubia se esperó a que Santana terminara, luego fueron a su casa.

 **S.** Tarde pero ya estás en casa, lo siento.  
 **Q.** De todos modos a nadie le importa si llego tarde o no.  
 **S.** Tanto así?  
 **Q.** Sí, ésta es la peor familia del mundo.  
 **S.** No digas eso. **  
** **Q**. Es la verdad.  
 **S.** Al menos tienes a tus padres.  
 **Q**. Preferiría tener a una abuela que me amara como la tuya.  
 **S.** Ella es muy linda.  
 **Q**. Se nota.  
 **S.** Es hora de irme...  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Hey Q, tal vez podría ser tu amiga más pronto de lo que crees si te portas bien...  
 **Q**. Jejejeje ok lo tomaré en cuenta.  
 **S.** Bien, me voy.  
 **Q**. Te cuidas.

La latina se alejó.

 **Q**. Me dijo Q jejejeje me gusta... Pero Santana y yo amigas? Sí que me siento sola para llegar a eso. (suspirando)

Al día siguiente...

 **S.** Abuelita...  
 **A.** Vamos al hospital hija, me siento muy mal.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.  
 **A.** Me duele mucho.

En el hospital...

 **Dr**. La señora López se lastimó la cadera al parecer al estar durmiendo, necesitamos hacer una resonancia magnética de pelvis para ver qué tan grave es la lesión.  
 **S.** Cielos...  
 **Dr**. Es urgente.  
 **S.** Sí, hágala.

La latina le llamó a su amigo Mike, él y su madre se presentaron en el hospital.

 **Mi**. No te preocupes por el dinero.  
 **Jul**. Así es Santana, tenemos dinero ahorrado para la fiesta de Ewan y creo que es suficiente para los estudios de tu abuela.  
 **S.** Julia, pero cómo van a dejar a Ewan sin su fiesta?  
 **Jul**. Solo la aplazaremos eso es todo. **  
** **S**. Me siento tan mal por hacer eso.  
 **Jul**. Hija, tú y tu abuela harían lo mismo por nosotros.  
 **S.** Eso es verdad.  
 **Mi**. Tranquila Santana. (abrazándola)

Por fortuna la lesión de Alma no era tan grave, aun así el doctor les reiteró que tendrían que someterla a la operación, además le prescribió otros medicamentos y eso representaba necesitar de más dinero.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria…

 **Q**. Hey hasta que te veo, pensé que no habías venido a clases.  
 **Mi**. Llegué hace rato, estaba en el hospital acompañando a Santana, la  
abuela se puso mal.  
 **Q.** Pobre señora.  
 **Mi**. Necesita una operación pero no tenemos el dinero para pagarla.  
 **Q.** Es muy cara?  
 **Mi**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Tampoco tiene seguro médico?  
 **Mi.** No, y el que cubre esa clase de cirugías es muy caro también.  
 **Q.** Que mal...  
 **Mi**. Odio ver a la abuela y Santana sufriendo, me siento tan impotente al no poder ayudarlas.  
 **Q.** Me imagino...  
 **Mi**. Si nos ganáramos la lotería... **  
** **Q**. Sabes que eso es muy difícil.  
 **Mi.** Pues sí...  
 **Q**. Espera...

La rubia sacó su billetera.  
 **  
** **Q**. No es mucho, pero espero que sirva al menos para comprar algún medicamento.  
 **Mi**. Oye no...  
 **Q.** Tómalo por favor, lo hago de corazón… Solamente te pido que no le digas a Santana que yo te di el dinero, estoy segura que no lo aceptaría.  
 **Mi**. Muchas gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** Vamos a clases?  
 **Mi.** Cierto compartimos la que sigue. **  
** **Q.** Jejeje.

Más tarde la rubia acompañó a su ahora nuevo amigo a casa de Santana.

 **Mi**. Hola familia, cómo están?  
 **S.** La abuela está durmiendo... Quinn, qué haces aquí?  
 **Q**. Mike me platicó lo de tu abuela y vine a ver si puedo ayudar en algo.  
 **S.** Gracias, que bueno que llegaste Mike, quédate un rato con la abuela mientras voy a la farmacia.  
 **Mi.** Sí... Espera ten, ojalá ayude. **  
** **S**. De dónde sacaste todo este dinero?  
 **Mi**. Lo tenía ahorrado.  
 **S.** Ay Mike no sabes mentir.  
 **Mi**. Tómalo y ya.  
 **S.** Ok, pero te lo voy a pagar... Quinn me acompañas a la farmacia?  
 **Q**. Claro.

Ya en la farmacia...

 **S.** Maldita sea! **  
** **Q**. Son caros.  
 **S.** Bueno, al menos pude comprarlos casi todos.  
 **Q**. Veré si mamá puede ayudarles con algún tipo de seguro al menos para que cubra algunas cosas.  
 **S**. No hace falta Q, gracias.  
 **Q**. No seas orgullosa, déjame ver qué puedo hacer.  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonriendo)

La latina estaba con los ánimos por los suelos, cuando llegó a casa Mike estaba discutiendo por teléfono con su hermano menor.

 **Mi.** Entiende Ewan sólo se aplazará unas malditas semanas!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Mi.** Al rato te veo en casa.

Mike terminó la llamada.

 **S**. Se enojó?  
 **Mi**. Sí, dice que ha estado esperando esta fiesta por meses y...  
 **S.** Demonios! Estoy harta de ser pobre!  
 **Q**. Qué pasa con esa fiesta?  
 **S.** Los padres de Mike me prestaron dinero para los medicamentos de la abuela pero ese dinero era para la fiesta de Ewan el hermano menor de Mike y ahora está muy enojado.  
 **Mi**. No hagas caso, es un mocoso engreído, pero ya madurará… Miren mamá nos mandó comida, voy a despertar a la abuela.

Mientras todos comían, la rubia se sentía muy contenta porque era la primera vez que compartía los alimentos con alguien más después de meses.

 **A**. Ojalá tú y Santanita puedan llegar a ser tan buenas amigas como lo fueron Maribel y Judy.  
 **Q**. Por qué dejaron de serlo?  
 **A.** Porque tu madre se fue muy lejos a estudiar y mientras Maribel y yo ahorrábamos para que ella pudiera ingresar a la universidad perdieron contacto.  
 **Q.** Entonces tu mamá no comenzó la universidad de inmediato?  
 **S.** No, esperó 3 años para poder entrar y cuando casi estaba a punto de graduarse, yo ya venía en camino, el idiota que me engendró en cuanto lo supo salió corriendo y mamá tuvo que dejar inconclusa la universidad para hacerse cargo de mí, ella no pudo lograr su sueño.  
 **A.** Por eso yo siempre le pido a Santanita que sea una muy buena estudiante para que llegue a la universidad y de ahí se gradúe con honores.  
 **S.** Y con qué dinero haré eso?  
 **A.** Eso ya lo solucionaremos.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **A.** Apresúrense a comer o llegarán tarde a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Hoy nos toca pintar.  
 **Q.** Es verdad mmm, lo olvidé y no traje ropa para eso.  
 **A**. No te preocupes, Santanita te prestará algo.  
 **S**. Eh?

Más tarde en la habitación de la latina.

 **Q**. Préstame lo más viejo que tengas para no estropearlo.  
 **S.** Toma lo que quieras, todo está igual de viejo. (alzando los hombros)  
 **Q**. Ohhh... Ok.

La rubia tomó una camiseta y un par de jeans.

 **Q**. Me queda un poquito apretado del trasero pero no tanto.  
 **S.** Vaya... (boca abierta)  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** N-nada... Nos vamos?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Las chicas se fueron en la bicicleta de la morena.

 **G**. Así me gusta, que las dos lleguen puntuales.  
 **S.** Le dije que lo de ayer no se volvería a repetir.  
 **G.** Muy bien, ya les tengo lista la pintura, vamos a la capilla, les diré por dónde empezar.  
 **Q.** Vamos.

Ya en la capilla las chicas comenzaron a pintar una gran pared.

 **S.** Quinn no estás pintando nada bien.  
 **Q**. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, compréndeme.  
 **S.** A ver, suelta la brocha y mejor inténtalo con el rodillo. **  
** **Q**. Ayúdame.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

La latina se colocó detrás de la rubia y comenzó a decirle cómo tomar el rodillo, de inmediato el aroma del perfume de la chica la hizo estremecer.

 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** De qué?  
 **Q**. No sé.  
 **S.** Yo menos. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Menos plática y más acción, anda muévete.  
 **Q**. Ya voy.

Mientras trabajaban las chicas comenzaron a charlar.

 **Q**. Sigues preocupada?  
 **S.** Me urge dinero, necesito pagarle a los Chang lo que gastaron para que Ewan tenga su fiesta, todo el año ha estado hablando de ella y no es justo que por mi culpa se quede sin nada.  
 **Q**. No es tu culpa... Le diré a mi madre que te adelante el sueldo.  
 **S.** Gracias...  
 **Q**. No sé cómo pintar las orillas, mira quedan sin pintura.  
 **S.** Tendrás que subirte a la escalera y hacerlo con la brocha.  
 **Q.** Yo?  
 **S.** Sí, yo te la detengo, la verdad no confío mucho en ti si no yo lo hacía.  
 **Q**. Y yo sí puedo confiar en ti?  
 **S**. No tienes de otra, anda súbete a la escalera, pero primero toma la brocha.  
 **Q**. Ok...

La rubia subió la escalera y Santana no pudo evitar verle el trasero mientas sujetaba la escalera.

 **S.** _Pero que buen trasero... Dios cómo se verá sin ropa? Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Y aquí en la iglesia! Perdóname diosito, sé que soy una pecadora y más por pensar en el trasero desnudo de Quinn pero no lo puedo evitar está buenísima y... Basta Santana, voltea para otro lado... Bueno sola una vez más y ya, prometo rezar después 10 padres nuestros... Ay pero que buen trasero mmmmm._  
 **Q**. Listo, quedó bien? **  
** **S.** Buenísimo...  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Sí, quedó muy bien jejejej.  
 **Q**. Voy a bajar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras la rubia bajaba la latina aprovechó para dar un último buen vistazo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jejeje pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, por?  
 **Q**. Tienes cara de travesura.  
 **S.** Para nada.  
 **Q**. Bueno, seguimos con la otra mitad?  
 **S.** Sí...

Al terminar su jornada las chicas se dirigían a la residencia Fabray, cuando de pronto la latina perdió un poco el equilibrio de la bicicleta.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Espera... Bájate, maldita sea de ponchó la llanta, lo que me faltaba, no puede ser!  
 **Q**. Es grave?  
 **S.** Sólo se ponchó pero ahora no podremos seguir en ella.  
 **Q**. Bueno ya no falta tanto para mi casa, vamos.  
 **S.** Llegaré tardísimo a mi casa.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve de vuelta.  
 **S**. No Quinn...  
 **Q**. Vamos...

Ya en la residencia Fabray.

 **Q**. Deja la bicicleta en el garaje mañana le pediré al chofer que la repare.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego subieron a la habitación de Quinn para ir por dinero y llamar al taxi.

 **Q**. Listo, ahora sólo a esperar a que llegue, voy al baño.  
 **S.** Sí, gracias.

Santana no pudo evitar maravillarse con la enorme habitación de la chica, era todo lo que ella había soñado para sí misma.

 **S**. Maldita Fabray, se pudre en dinero...

De pronto la latina vio un joyero y no pudo evitar abrirlo.

 **S**. _No Santana, ni se te ocurr_ a... _No... Bueno no lo notaría si faltara_ , _o sí? Maldita sea_!

Rápidamente tomó una pulsera y la guardó en el bolso de sus jeans.  
 **  
** **Q**. Listo… Quieres cenar algo?  
 **S**. No, mejor bajemos a esperar al taxi.  
 **Q.** Te pasa algo? Te veo rara.  
 **S.** Estoy preocupada por la abuela, es todo. **  
** **Q**. Llámale para que te tranquilices.  
 **S.** Ok...

Más tarde llegó el taxi.

 **S**. Me voy.  
 **Q**. Ok, mañana te regreso tu ropa.  
 **S.** No hace falta.  
 **Q**. Cuídate.  
 **S.** Hasta mañana.

En el taxi...

 **S.** Qué demonios hice?

Esa noche la morena no pudo dormir, sabía que había hecho algo muy malo y sólo deseaba que se llegara la hora de acompañar a Quinn a su casa para entrar en ella con cualquier pretexto y devolver la pulsera.

Pero paara su desgracia no sucedería así…

 **Q**. Ya quedó?  
 **X.** Sí señorita, tenía dos orificios pero ya los parché, también engrasé la cadena y le cambié los frenos.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias, se ve como nueva, Santana se pondrá feliz.

Quinn pretendía ir a casa de Santana en la bicicleta para devolvérsela, además le había pedido a una de sus sirvientas que lavara la ropa que la morena le había prestado, ya estaba lista y quería devolvérsela de una buena vez.

Pero antes de salir decidió usar la pulsera que su abuela le había regalado en sus 16 años.

 **Q.** No está? Pero ayer por la mañana la dejé aquí, se habrá caído? No, entonces?... Santana! (boca abierta)

No desayunó ni se despidió de su madre, solo salió rápidamente de su casa para ir hasta Lima Heights Adjecent.

 **S.** Anda abuelita ya está listo el desayuno.  
 **A**. Sí mija pero primero voy al baño.  
 **S.** Ok, iré sirviendo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **A**. Ha de ser Mike.  
 **S.** Sí, voy a abrirle.

Pero no se trataba de su amigo…  
 **  
** **S.** Quinn... (asustada)  
 **Q**. Te traje tu bicicleta y tu ropa.  
 **S.** Gracias, pásale vamos a desayunar.  
 **Q**. No, ya te devolví tus cosas ahora tú dame las mías.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. No te hagas tonta, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, devuélveme la pulsera que tomaste de mi joyero anoche.  
 **S**. Pulsera? No sé de lo que hablas. (muy nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, devuélvemela ahora mismo si no quieres que vaya con tu abuela y le diga que abusaste de mi confianza y te metiste robar a mi casa. **  
** **S.** Yo no tengo nada. **  
** **Q**. Ah no? Ok entonces no habrá ningún problema que de todos modos tu abuela sepa que precisamente anoche que entraste a mi casa se me perdió la pulsera que me regaló mi abuela paterna cuando cumplí 16 años.  
 **S.** No Quinn, no lo hagas, yo... Yo, vamos a mi habitación...

Ya en el dormitorio de la morena, sacó la pulsera de Quinn y se la devolvió.

 **S.** Perdóname Q, te juro que estaba muy desesperada por dinero y por eso la tomé, pero en cuanto salí de tu casa me arrepentí de inmediato… Pensaba devolvértela hoy mismo, perdóname por favor.  
 **Q**. Dijiste que no eras ninguna ratera y ya van varias veces que me demuestras lo contrario pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, olvídate de nuestra posible amistad, se suponía que yo estaba prueba, cuando en realidad quien debió de haber estado siempre a prueba eras tú… No se puede confiar en ti Santana López, te odio.  
 **S**. Quinn, perdóname.  
 **Q**. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, yo no seré amiga de una ratera.

La rubia salió de la habitación.

 **A.** Quinn hija, buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola señora López.  
 **A.** Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
 **Q.** Le vine a devolver su bicicleta a Santana, ayer se le averió pero ya la repararon… Que tenga un buen día señora López, me voy.  
 **A**. Quédate a desayunar.  
 **Q**. Otro día, nos vemos.

Quinn salió de la casa.

 **A.** Pelearon?  
 **S**. No abuelita.  
 **A**. Mmmm no sabes mentir mija.  
 **S.** Cometí un error con ella, pero lo voy a enmendar, te lo prometo.

De camino a la preparatoria la latina le platicó todo a su mejor amigo.

 **Mi.** Cómo se te ocurrió semejante tontería?  
 **S.** Sólo quería empeñar la pulsera para tener ya el dinero para pagarle a tus padres y que tu hermano no se quedara sin su fiesta.  
 **Mi.** Santana imagínate si Quinn le cuenta a su madre lo que hiciste? Ahora sí te van a refundir en la cárcel.  
 **S.** Noooo, soy una idiota.  
 **Mi.** Lo eres, trataré de hablar con ella para abogar por ti.  
 **S.** Gracias Mikey.

Ya en la preparatoria el chico asiático buscó por todos lados a la rubia.

 **Mi**. Quinn...  
 **Q.** Hola Mike.  
 **Mi**. Santana me platicó lo que pasó.  
 **Q.** Ni me la menciones.  
 **Mi**. Está muy avergonzada y arrepentida por lo que hizo.  
 **Q.** No lo creo, es una vil ratera.  
 **Mi**. Permítele hablar contigo.  
 **Q.** No!

La rubia se fue.

Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo la chica de ojos verdes no se sentó con el par de amigos.

 **Mi**. Bueno, si estabas preocupada porque Quinn fuera mi amiga, pues ya no debes estarlo, al parecer ya no lo seremos y todo por tu culpa.  
 **S.** Lo lamento...  
 **Mi.** Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **S**. Ahora vuelvo.

Santana se acercó hasta la mesa donde la rubia estaba sentada a solas.

 **S**. Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?  
 **Q**. Ya no volverme a dirigir la palabra, es más ni me voltees a ver y olvídate de una buena vez del empleo que te ofreció mi madre porque yo no regreso nunca más a casa en tu compañía.  
 **S.** No me hagas esto, sabes que necesito el dinero.  
 **Q**. Pues roba un banco total a eso te dedicas, porque de mi familia no vuelves a sacar un quinto, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ok, en serio lamento mucho lo que hice, espero algún día me puedas perdonar.

Santana regresó a la mesa con Mike.

 **Mi**. Y bien?  
 **S.** No me perdonó...  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **S**. Y me acaba de despedir.  
 **Mi**. Qué? Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Lo que debí hacer desde un principio, Mike hoy es mi último día en la preparatoria, necesito conseguir un empleo por las mañanas cuanto antes, y ni se te ocurra irle con el chisme a mi abuela porque no te vuelvo hablar en mi vida.  
 **Mi**. No hagas eso Santana.  
 **S.** Ya está decidido... Hoy dejo la preparatoria.  
 **Mi**. Me lleva...

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	5. La caída

**_Una pequeña actualización de agradecimiento._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. La "caída".**

Esa tarde la latina continuaba bastante desanimada, sin quererlo realmente se había convertido en una especie de delincuente al haber robado 2 veces, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que la rubia le contara a su madre lo que había pasado y que por ende ésta se lo dijera a su abuela y Alma se decepcionara de ella, además eso conllevaba el ir a parar a prisión y dejar completamente sola a su abuela.

Llegó a casa con un enorme desanimo, encontró a su abuela dormida así que decidió recostarse un poco para pensar bien qué es lo que haría al día siguiente cuando fuera a buscar trabajo.

La hora de ir a la iglesia llegó, así que con mucha vergüenza por tener que volver a ver a Quinn se dirigió hacia allá.

Ya ahí…

 **G**. Buenas tardes hija.  
 **S.** Hola padre.  
 **G.** Pasa algo? Te veo algo triste…  
 **S.** Es por mi abuela.  
 **G.** Sigue mal?  
 **S.** Está un poco mejor pero las dos sabemos que esta mejora es temporal, ella realmente necesita su operación.  
 **G.** Hija, tráeme las recetas de los medicamentos que le prescribieron a Alma, estoy seguro que alguien de buen corazón podrá donar los del mes siguiente.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias padre, mañana mismo se la traigo.

La esperanza de que el padre Gabriel le consiguiera los medicamentos la hizo quitarse un peso de encima, pero de todos modos tendría que conseguir ese trabajo para pagar las consultas médicas, la comida y otros gastos que se generaban, para su fortuna la pequeña pensión que recibían por la muerte de su madre servía para pagar la renta de su casa.

Santana se adelantó a la capilla para continuar pintándola, minutos después Quinn arribó.

 **S.** Hola.

La rubia no respondió.

 **S.** Ya comencé por este lado, quieres ayudarme y así terminar más rápido?

Quinn no contestó otra vez y en cambio fue hasta otro extremo de la capilla para pintar una pared de ese lado.  
 **  
S.** _Me siento de la patada._ (pensando)

Por su parte la chica de ojos verdes se sentía bastante traicionada, siempre creyó que Santana al no ser popular sería una mejor persona ya que no tenía que despreciar a los demás ni hacerles daño por su condición de perdedora de Lima, pero ahora creía que la latina no era ni mejor ni peor que sus ex amigos.

Santana no era de las chicas que se rendía tan fácilmente así que se acercó a Quinn para ayudarla a pintar.

 **S.** Si lo hacemos entre las dos terminaremos más rápido, ya te lo dije.  
 **Q.** Aléjate de mí, mírame no traigo nada de valor que me puedas robar.  
 **S.** Quinn no te voy a robar nada, ya te dije que lo siento, estoy muy arrepentida, mi abuela me dio una buena educación es solo que la desesperación por verla enferma me ha llevado a tomar malas decisiones, pero créeme yo no soy una ladrona.  
 **Q**. Pues lo que has hecho no demuestra precisamente lo contrario.  
 **S.** Sí lo sé, pero también sé que jamás en la vida te volveré a robar algo de hecho sé que jamás volveré a cometer un delito como ése, necesito cuidar de mi abuela y si paro en la cárcel no podré hacerlo, perdóname por favor.  
 **Q**. No, olvídalo y no me vuelvas a hablar.  
 **S.** Bien… (soltado el aire)

A pesar de apenas haber convivido un par de días, la latina se había sentido bastante cómoda con la compañía de la rubia, pero ahora sabía que esos días habían quedado atrás.

La jornada terminó y las chicas tenían que volver a casa.

 **S.** Estás lista para irnos?  
 **Q**. Que parte de estás despedida no entendiste?  
 **S**. Quinn vamos, tu casa está lejos y por aquí no pasan muchos taxis que digamos, anda ya sube por favor.  
 **Q**. No y déjame en paz.

Quinn pidió un taxi pero en el servicio le dijeron que en días pasados habían asaltado a un taxista por esos rumbos y que por el momento no estaban trabajando en esa zona de la ciudad.

 **Q**. No puede ser, no puede ser!

La chica de ojos verdes no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a caminar… Sigilosamente la latina fue tras de ella.

 **S.** _Aunque no quieras te acompañaré a tu casa sin que me veas, tu madre confió en mí y no me puedo arriesgar a que te pase algo._ (pensando)

Mientras Quinn caminaba por las calles cada vez se ponía más nerviosa al ver lo solitario que estaba el barrio a esa hora, el sonido de los grillos le ponían los pelos de punta.

 **Q**. Dios mío, cuídame por favor. (muy angustiada)

Entonces escuchó claramente que alguien se acercaba hacia ella, aceleró su paso al punto de casi correr, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

 **S**. Espera Q, soy yo, no corras…  
 **Q**. Santana? Con un demonio, me has metido un gran susto!  
 **S.** Lo siento pero caminas muy deprisa y tuve que acelerar también el paso para alcanzarte, anda sube a la bicicleta así llegaremos más rápido a tu casa.  
 **Q**. Ya te dije que no! Déjame en paz, tú ya no eres mi empleada.  
 **S.** Jamás fui tu empleada, quien me contrató fue tu madre así que técnicamente sigo trabajando para ella.  
 **Q**. Te equivocas, por la mañana le dije que te habías querido sobrepasar conmigo y aceptó el que te despidiera.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Entonces por qué no vino tu chofer a recogerte?  
 **Q**. Porque mamá lo ocupa, ella me dio dinero para pagar un taxi, pero para mi mala suerte a éste maldito barrio no entran ni de broma.  
 **S.** Pues como sea, yo seguiré acompañándote a tu casa lo quieras o no.  
 **Q**. Como gustes, a mí no me importa.

La morena se fue detrás de la chica de ojos verdes sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegaron a la residencia Fabray, Quinn entró y no se despidió, en cuanto Santana se cercioró de que la rubia estaban en su casa, montó su bicicleta y regresó a su hogar mientras Quinn veía a través de la ventana el cómo la latina se alejaba.

Al día siguiente Santana fingió irse como todos los días a la preparatoria, pero no subió al autobús que la llevaría, en cambio se despidió de su amigo Mike y caminó hasta el centro de Lima.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Fabray…

 **Q**. Hola mamá.  
 **Ju**. Buenos días Quinnie, cómo vas con tu servicio?

La rubia estaba muy sorprendida por la pregunta de su madre.

 **Q.** Muy bien mamá, a pesar de que el trabajo es algo pesado, el padre Gabriel es muy buena persona y nos trata excelente, pensé que todo ese asunto sería horrible pero creo que no es tan malo.  
 **Ju**. Me da gusto que lo veas de esa manera y espero que esto te sirva para pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, te lo prometo.  
 **Ju**. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, dale el resto de su pago a Santana. (dándole el dinero)  
 **Q.** Mmmm ok.  
 **Ju**. Creo que le estoy pagando muy poco, no lo crees?  
 **Q.** No, al contrario, es demasiado.  
 **Ju**. Le daré un poco más, mira que venir desde su barrio hasta acá y luego regresarse a esa hora no es nada fácil, se lo entregas completo.  
 **Q**. Sí mamá, lo haré.  
 **Ju**. Voy por mi bolso, ya casi nos vamos.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Judy subió a su habitación.

 **Q.** Este dinero me servirá pero para comprarme mi propia bicicleta, yo no regreso otra noche a pie a la casa.

En el centro de Lima y luego de buscar y buscar finalmente Santana no encontró trabajo, pero alguien le dio una dirección donde buscaban cocineras, así que fue para allá.

Se trataba de una cafetería bastante fea donde claramente se veía que ahí la higiene no era lo primordial, luego de entrevistarse con el dueño éste la contrató, el pago no sería para nada bueno pero al no encontrar nada, al menos le serviría para pasar el rato, mientras conseguía un mejor trabajo, así que ese mismo día empezó.

Ya en la preparatoria, a la rubia se le hizo muy extraño que Santana no estuviera como siempre al lado de Mike, el chico asiático no intentó acercársele y de inmediato se imaginó el por qué pero no le dio importancia.

Los siguientes dos días Santana continuó yendo detrás de Quinn para de alguna manera acompañarla a su casa, el tercer día se sorprendió al ver que la chica de ojos verdes llegó con una flamante bicicleta, pero aun así esa noche decidió ir tras ella, aunque de regreso prefirió caminar un poco ya que el cansancio le impedía pedalear.

Cuando Santana regresó a su casa estaba bastante agotada.

 **S**. Hey abuelita.  
 **A**. Mija, otra vez tarde?  
 **S.** Es que sabes que Quinn no quiere subirse a la bicicleta desde el otro día que casi nos caemos.  
 **A.** Pobrecita de ti, se nota que estás muy cansada.  
 **S.** Bastante abuelita…  
 **A.** Es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.

Cuando la latina estaba a punto de dormirse tocaron a su ventana, se trataba de su novia

 **Ro**. Hey amor, puedo pasar?  
 **S.** Claro.

Rosita entró por la ventana.

 **Ro**. Si no vengo a visitarte tú ni te acuerdas de mí.  
 **S.** Perdóname nena, estos días han sido muy pesados y… Dejé la preparatoria.  
 **Ro**. Qué? Y eso?  
 **S.** La chica rubia me despidió y bien sabes que necesitaba mucho ese dinero, así que no tuve más remedio que dejar la escuela.  
 **Ro**. Ambas sabemos que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, mírame a mí, si mi padre no nos hubiese abandonado yo no habría dejado la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Deberías de considerar terminarla de estudiar de manera abierta, yo haré eso, no ahora, pero lo haré.  
 **Ro**. Ya lo veremos… Y dónde estás trabajando?  
 **S.** En una cafetería de mala muerte, sólo van ahí camioneros o bikers. (mueca)  
 **Ro**. Investigaré si en la fábrica donde trabajo hay algo para ti.  
 **S.** Sigo siendo menor de edad, lo dudo.  
 **Ro**. Cierto… Bueno mi amor, ya que estoy aquí por qué no…?  
 **S.** Es que estoy muy cansada.  
 **Ro**. Yo te quito el cansancio.  
 **S.** Mañana sí?  
 **Ro**. Santana…  
 **S**. Rosita mejor vamos a dormir abrazadas, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, sí?  
 **Ro**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Jejeje te adoro.  
 **Ro**. Yo te amo. (besándola)

Al día siguiente despertó sola en su cama, había una nota de su novia diciéndole que había regresado a su casa para alistarse para el trabajo, Santana hizo lo mismo y continuó fingiendo que iba a la preparatoria.

En McKinley, Quinn no aguantó la duda y fue con Mike para preguntarle sobre el ausentismo de Santana esa semana.

 **Q**. Hola Mike.  
 **Mi**. Hey. (incómodo)  
 **Q.** Estos días no hemos cruzado palabra.  
 **Mi**. Cierto..  
 **Q.** Pensé que habíamos quedado en ser amigos.  
 **Mi**. Yo también, pero luego de lo que pasó con Santana tu actitud cambió y preferí no incomodarte.  
 **Q.** Sabes que lo que hizo tu amiga estuvo muy mal.  
 **Mi**. Sí, pero también sé que está muy arrepentida y que te ha pedido perdón miles de veces.  
 **Q.** No han sido tantas.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Por cierto, no la he visto estos días por aquí y tampoco está enferma porque ayer la vi perfectamente de salud, entonces qué pasa?  
 **Mi**. Se está quedando en casa a cuidar de su abuela.  
 **Q.** Sigue mal?  
 **Mi**. Un poco.  
 **Q.** Mmm, seguro que eso es lo que pasa?  
 **Mi**. Sí, además a ti qué te importa si odias a Santana…  
 **Q.** Cierto, no me importa.

Pero de pronto Mike sintió la necesidad de decirle la verdad a Quinn, sobre todo para ver si ésta reaccionaba y le regresaba su trabajo, con eso Santana también regresaría a la preparatoria y así no seguiría engañando a su abuela.

 **Mi**. La verdad es que Santana dejó la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Mi**. Sí y lo hizo porque le urgía conseguir un trabajo luego de que la despediste, el único horario que tenía disponible para trabajar era por las mañanas y eso es lo que está haciendo.  
 **Q.** Su abuela lo sabe?  
 **Mi**. Obviamente no y no lo va a saber, entendido?  
 **Q.** Ok… En serio están tan necesitadas de dinero?  
 **Mi**. Quinn en esta vida hay dos clases de personas, las pobres y las ricas, pero a nosotros nos tocó ser del tercer tipo de personas, las muuuuy pobres, desde que mataron a la mamá de Santana su situación económica empeoró pero la sobrellevaban con el sueldo de la abuela hasta que tuvo su accidente y ahí sí todo se colapsó, Santana se ha hecho cargo tanto de su abuela como de su casa desde entonces, cuando tu madre le dio ese empleo respiró un poco pero cuando tú se lo quitaste comenzó a asfixiarse otra vez.  
 **Q.** Ella solita se auto asfixió si no me hubiera robado mi pulsera las cosas serían muy distintas.  
 **Mi**. Lo sé, en fin ya tienes tu respuesta, nos vemos.  
 **Q.** Entonces ya no vamos a ser amigos?  
 **Mi**. Lo seremos pero sabes que Santana es y siempre será mi mejor amiga.  
 **Q.** Y lo respeto, y bien?  
 **Mi**. Ok seguiremos siendo amigos.  
 **Q.** Súper. (sonriendo)

Mientras tanto en la cafetería donde trabajaba la latina ésta no la pasaba nada bien, tanto su jefe como los clientes eran unos patanes, muchos de ellos la acosaban y ella no podía defenderse porque su jefe ya la había amenazado con correrla, estaba pasando los peores días de su vida, tan así que le rogaba a dios que pronto se llegara la hora de ir a su servicio comunitario para estar en santa paz.

Cuando regresó a su casa se encontró con una nota de su abuela, Julia la madre de Mike la había invitado a hacer unas galletas, la latina se alegró de que su abuela empezara a retomar su vida nuevamente.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

 **Ro**. Mi amor.  
 **S.** Rosita, hola.  
 **Ro**. Vi que Julia vino por tu abuela hace rato así que sé que estás sola y ahora sí no te vas a negar.  
 **S**. Sabes que no puedo llegar tarde al servicio.  
 **Ro**. Anoche no quisiste estar conmigo.  
 **S.** Hoy en la noche, te lo prometo.  
 **Ro**. Quiero ahora.  
 **S.** Por qué te pones así? Entiende ahora no puedo.  
 **Ro**. Entonces necesito mi dinero, ya sabes para al menos ir a buscar algo de diversión.  
 **S.** No me gusta que bebas.  
 **Ro.** Dame mi dinero.  
 **S.** No lo tengo.  
 **Ro**. Entonces acuéstate conmigo.  
 **S.** Rosita, por qué me haces esto?  
 **Ro**. No, quien siempre me hace esto eres tú, estoy harta de que nunca tengas tiempo para mí, y que ni siquiera tengas mi puto dinero.  
 **S.** Te lo voy a pagar, sólo dame tiempo, deja de ser tan perra por dios!  
 **Ro**. Cómo me dijiste?  
 **S.** Rosita… Escucha…

La morena no pudo terminar su frase cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su ojo derecho que la hizo caer al piso, luego sintió otro golpe en su estómago, era una patada de su novia.

 **Ro.** Yo soy lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida, no me vas a venir a hablar de esa manera nunca más y hoy en la noche abrirás las piernas para mí lo quieras o no, ah y además quiero mi dinero!

Rosita se fue muy enojada de ahí.

La latina estaba en estado de shock ahí en el piso tirada, Rosita jamás la había golpeado de esa manera, se levantó y fue a verse al espejo, era claro que el ojo se le iba a cerrar, de hecho había un pequeño corte en su pómulo, además el golpe en el estómago al parecer le había rozado alguna costilla ya que le dolía bastante, ya era demasiado tarde como para ponerse algo en la herida así que no tuvo más remedio que salir así de su casa sólo con un par de anteojos puestos.

Cuando llegó a la iglesia continuaba muy nerviosa, en el interior de la capilla no podía usar los lentes así que tuvo que quitárselos, entonces la rubia notó el gran golpe en su rostro.

 **Q.** Dios mío, qué te pasó?

Santana no contestó.

 **Q.** San?

Al no obtener respuesta de la morena, Quinn fue avisarle al padre.

 **G.** Santana acompáñame.

El padre Gabriel la llevó a la sacristía, mientras la chica de ojos verdes se quedaba afuera para tratar de escuchar la plática.

 **G.** Qué te pasó?  
 **S.** Me caí de la bicicleta.  
 **G.** Hija ese tipo de golpe no se hace por una caída en bicicleta.  
 **S.** Pero eso fue lo que sucedió.  
 **G.** Iré por algo de hielo.

Mientras el padre fue por el hielo Santana se quebró y comenzó a llorar, el sacerdote le colocó la compresa de hielo.

 **G.** Hija, si alguien te está haciendo daño sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
 **S**. Me caí padre, de verdad me caí. (sollozando)  
 **G**. Cuando estés lista para hablar, aquí estaré.

Luego de un rato Santana regresó a la capilla.

 **Q**. Te sientes mejor?

La latina solo asintió.

Cuando terminaron su servicio por ese día, Quinn se subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó despacio, volteó para ver si Santana la seguí pero notó que la chica se tomaba el costado con mueca de dolor, intentaba subir a su bicicleta pero no podía, así que caminando se dirigió en dirección contraria a la de Quinn y se alejó, la rubia se sintió extraña al saber que ese día ella no la acompañaría a su casa como siempre sin su consentimiento.

Al llegar a su hogar, Quinn le llamó a Mike para platicarle del golpe de Santana.

 **Q.** Creo que se lo hicieron en su trabajo, yo tampoco me creo el cuento de que se cayó de la bicicleta, Santana tiene mucha habilidad para conducirla.  
 **Mi**. Gracias por decírmelo, iré a verla.  
 **Q.** Ojalá se encuentre bien.  
 **Mi**. Nos vemos mañana.  
 **Q.** Bye.

El chico rápidamente fue a casa de la latina quien ya estaba acostada.

 **Mi**. Así que es verdad… No lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Mike. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **Mi**. Quinn me dijo que te habías caído de la bici pero no lo creí.  
 **S.** Que chismosa.  
 **Mi**. En serio Santana, otra vez?  
 **S.** Sabes que ella no lo quiere hacer…  
 **Mi**. Sí claro, qué le dijiste a la abuela?  
 **S.** Que me caí, ella me creyó.  
 **Mi**. Hasta cuándo lo vas a permitir?  
 **S.** No lo volverá a hacer.  
 **Mi**. Siempre dices lo mismo y Rosita lo sigue haciendo.  
 **S.** Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? Ella quedó en venir y no quiero verla.  
 **Mi**. Claro, me quedaré aquí.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Mi**. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, ella no me volverá a hacer nada.  
 **Mi**. No tengo miedo por eso.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Mi**. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar el día que reacciones y le pongas un alto, ese día Rosita sí que verá su suerte, espero por su bien que deje de hacerte daño o lo lamentará porque tú la vas a destrozar y nadie estará ahí para defenderla…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores.**_

 _ **La relación entre las chicas irá mejorando ya lo verán.**_

 _ **En relación a "Todos tienen algo excepto yo 2.0" sé que tienen dudas, bueno esa trama es lo que tenía planeado para la historia pero como muchos ya estaban cansados de mi drama, decidí darles el final feliz que tanto querían, pues bien, la historia 2.0 se centra en lo que pudo o no haber pasado si Santana no eligiera a Quinn, así que ustedes tienen el libre albedrío de elegir qué final quieren, si el perfecto o el rebuscado, por eso está la advertencia de que si no les gusta no lo lean, ojalá haya despejado sus dudas.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


	6. Segunda Oportunidad

_**Como siempre los comentarios me ayudan para la inspiración, gracias, les dejo una actualización.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Segunda oportunidad.**

Esa noche Mike le colocó un bistec a Santana en su ojo para ayudarle a que se desinflamara, además se quedó con ella a dormir, cuando la latina ya estaba profundamente dormida, tocaron a su ventana, el chico de inmediato intuyó de quién se trataba y fue a abrirla.

 **Ro**. Tú?  
 **Mi**. Hola Rosa.  
 **Ro**. Qué haces aquí?  
 **Mi**. Vine a ayudarle a Santana con las heridas que le provocaste hoy por la tarde.  
 **Ro**. Yo no le hice nada.  
 **Mi**. Ja! Y tienes la desfachatez de negarlo… Por qué le haces esto? Se supone que la amas, no? Que desde niña has estado enamorada de ella, entonces por qué la dañas así?  
 **Ro**. Ya te dije, yo no le hice nada.  
 **Mi**. Eres una cobarde, escúchame bien, ya le tomé varias fotos al ojo de Santana y si le vuelves a poner una mano encima iré con la policía a denunciarte.  
 **Ro**. No serías capaz de eso.  
 **Mi**. Ponme a prueba y lo verás. **  
Ro**. Juro que algún día haré que Santana te saque de su vida. **  
Mi**. Lamento decírtelo pero es más probable que ella te saque a ti de su vida que a mí.  
 **Ro**. Siempre has querido estar con ella, verdad? Por eso siempre estás como su perro guardián, pero bien sabes que ella jamás te va a corresponder.  
 **Mi**. No te equivoques Rosa, el amor que le tengo a Santana es muy distinto al que tu retorcida mente se imagina, estás advertida, le vuelves a poner una mano encima y te refundo en la cárcel.  
 **Ro**. Estúpido.

La chica latina se alejó.

 **Mi**. _Esto tiene que terminar Santana, ella no puede seguirte haciendo daño._ (pensando)

Al día siguiente el ojo de la latina estaba prácticamente cerrado.

 **A.** Ay mija, mira nada más cómo está tu ojo, te duele mucho?  
 **S.** Ayer me dolía más, no te preocupes abuelita.  
 **A.** Ten más cuidado en esa bicicleta.  
 **S.** Lo tendré… Bueno me voy o llegaré tarde al trab… Preparatoria, a la preparatoria.  
 **A.** Claro mija, cuídate y estudia mucho, sabes que me gusta que tengas buenas calificaciones.  
 **S.** Lo sé abuelita, lo sé…  
 **Mi**. Anda San, ya es tarde, nos vemos abuela.  
 **A.** Que les vaya bien hijos.  
 **S.** Gracias abuela.

Los chicos salieron.

 **Mi**. No entiendo cómo puedes estar a gusto mintiéndole de esa manera a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Ay Mike ya no me regañes por favor…

A Santana le dolía en el alma tener que mentirle a su abuela, pero no podía dejar ese trabajo ya que lo necesitaba mucho.

Esa mañana en la preparatoria…

 **Q.** Hola Mike.  
 **Mi**. Hola…  
 **Q.** Y cómo sigue Santana, pudiste verla?  
 **Mi**. Sí anoche me quedé a dormir en su casa, ella estaba bastante adolorida.  
 **Q.** Y te dijo la verdad sobre su accidente?  
 **Mi**. No.  
 **Q.** Yo estoy segura que eso se lo hicieron en su trabajo…  
 **Mi**. Tal vez, y sabes? Tú tienes la solución en tus manos para evitar que eso le vuelva a pasar.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **Mi**. Bien sabes a lo que me refiero… Quinn, perdónala y regrésale el empleo que le dio tu madre, mira hoy la abuela le pidió otra vez que estudiara mucho, ella se desilusionaría mucho si se enterara que Santana dejó la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** La dejó porque así lo quiso, es sólo una consecuencia de sus acciones.  
 **Mi**. Claro, se me olvidaba que eres Quinn Fabray, la chica con corazón de hielo.  
 **Q.** Hey!  
 **Mi**. Me voy a clases, adiós.

La rubia sabía que la imagen que tenía ante todo el mundo era la de una chica sin corazón, pero a la vez estaba conforme ya que eso le había servido como coraza para que nadie le hiciera daño, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado se estaba dando cuenta de que eso no le había traído nada bueno porque al final se había quedado completamente sola y el único amigo que tenía por el momento estaba a punto de dejar de serlo.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

 **X.** Santana ve a atender esa mesa.  
 **S.** Soy cocinera.  
 **X.** No te estoy preguntando lo que eres, te estoy ordenando lo que hagas, así que cierra esa enorme boca y ve a atender esa mesa.  
 **S.** Ya voy. (rodando los ojos)

En dicha mesa había varios tipos bastantes extraños a los que definitivamente había que temerles.

 **Xx.** Pero mira nada más que hermosa camarera nos va a atender.  
 **XX.** Oye chica, por qué no vienes y te sientas en mis piernas mientras veo el menú?  
 **S.** Lo siento eso no es parte de mi trabajo, ya le tomo su orden?  
 **Xx**. Haz lo que dice mi amigo, mira que te dejaremos una muy buena propina.  
 **S.** Insisto, eso no es parte de mi trabajo.  
 **XX**. Que te sientes, te lo ordeno! (tomándola de la muñeca)  
 **S.** Perdón? Usted no me ordena nada, idiota. (zafándose)  
 **XX**. Cómo me nombraste?  
 **X.** Qué pasa aquí?  
 **Xx**. Tu empleada acaba de insultar a mi amigo.  
 **X.** Santana discúlpate.  
 **S.** No lo haré, éste tipo intentó tocarme.  
 **XX**. Pues para eso estás.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Xx**. Sólo le pidió que se sentara en sus piernas.  
 **X.** Santana haz lo que el cliente te pide.  
 **S.** Está hablando en serio?  
 **X.** Claro.  
 **S.** No lo haré, es humillante.  
 **X.** Si quieres conservar tu trabajo lo harás.

La latina estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ella sabía que lo único que le quedaba era su dignidad y no la iba a perder en ese lugar.

 **S.** No lo haré.  
 **X.** Estás despedida.  
 **S.** Bien, entonces págueme lo que trabajé y de inmediato me largo.  
 **X.** Aquí tienes.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero esto no es ni la mitad del pago.  
 **X.** Tómalo y lárgate.  
 **S.** Deme mi dinero completo y me voy.  
 **X.** No.  
 **S.** Si no me lo da en este momento llamaré a salubridad y les diré que en toda su comida hay cucarachas y que usan el mismo aceite de hace semanas.  
 **XX.** Qué?  
 **X.** No le hagan caso a lo que dice ésta chica.  
 **S.** Es la verdad, de hecho el refresco que te estás tomando es el que un cliente dejó hace menos de media hora, sólo lo rellenamos.  
 **XX**. Pero qué asco!  
 **X.** Ahora verás…  
 **S.** No, quien se las verá negras es usted si no me paga, mi amigo sabe que si algo me pasa debe de llamar a la policía y acusarlo a usted, aquí está la prueba con este ojo cerrado que tengo, diré que usted me golpeó, así que me da mi dinero y aquí todo se queda olvidado o se irá a la cárcel.  
 **X.** Vamos a la caja.

El tipo le dio un par de dólares extras como pago para que la latina no dijera nada, Santana se sentía liberada, por fin dejaría ese horrible trabajo.

 **S**. Y ahora a buscar otro trabajo, no queda de otra al menos ya no vendré a esta pocilga.

Mientras tanto en McKinley la rubia pasaba un día realmente fatal, nadie le hablaba en la preparatoria y Mike la evitaba.

 **Q**. Diablos, creo que para que Mike vuelva a confiar en mí tendré que demostrarle que soy una buena persona…

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una enorme soledad como siempre, entonces le llamó a su padre.

 **Ru**. Quinnie, pasa algo? Estoy ocupado.  
 **Q.** Sí… Necesito dinero.  
 **Ru**. Tu madre no te ha dado tu mesada?  
 **Q.** Sí pero vi una bicicleta que me gustó y la quiero.  
 **Ru.** Bicicleta?  
 **Q.** Sí, recuerda que me suspendieron la licencia y necesito un vehículo para desplazarme, entonces me depositas para comprarla?  
 **Ru**. Está bien, le llamaré a mi secretaria para que te haga el depósito, cuánto cuesta la bicicleta?  
 **Q.** 500 dólares.  
 **Ru**. No es algo cara?  
 **Q.** Papá ni siquiera compraré una de las mejores, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto puede llegar a costar una bicicleta, desde cuándo te has vuelto un tacaño?  
 **Ru**. Ok, hoy mismo la tendrás.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q.** Que te cueste tu abandono, papá.

Ya en el servicio comunitario…

 **G.** Santana tu ojo…  
 **S.** Lo sé padre, pero por fortuna ya casi no me duele.  
 **G.** Me alegro hija.  
 **S.** Padre, alguien ya hizo alguna donación con respecto a los medicamentos de mi abuelita?  
 **G**. Lo siento hija, sólo una persona y lo hizo con uno de los medicamentos más baratos, ten.  
 **S.** Gracias padre, algo es algo.  
 **G.** No te preocupes hija, estoy seguro que habrá un alma caritativa que se apiade de nosotros.  
 **S.** Tengo fe en que así pasará padre…Bueno, iré a la capilla creo que hoy la terminaremos de pintar. **  
G**. Muy bien hija.

Del otro lado de la puerta la rubia había escuchado todo, así que corrió apresuradamente hacia la capilla para no ser descubierta por la latina.

La morena llegó a la capilla, ya estaba ahí la rubia.

 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q**. Vaya que feo se te puso el ojo.  
 **S.** Lo sé…  
 **Q**. Tu abuela te creyó lo del accidente en bicicleta?  
 **S.** Eso fue lo que pasó. **  
Q**. Sabes que no es verdad y veo que ya se te está haciendo costumbre el que le mientras a la señora Alma.  
 **S.** Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Q**. Claro…  
 **S.** Es hora de empezar a trabajar así que cierra la boca.  
 **Q**. Como quieras.

Una vez más no hubo plática mientras las chicas trabajaban, ese día Quinn había cruzado pocas palabras con las personas así que se estaba empezando a desesperar.

Cuando el turno terminó, las chicas se preparaban para salir de la iglesia.

 **Q**. Ya estás lista?  
 **S.** Sí, por?  
 **Q**. Pues porque ya quiero que salgamos de aquí, esta noche quiero llegar temprano a casa.  
 **S.** Pues ya vete.  
 **Q**. Querrás decir: "ya vámonos"  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Santana eres mi empleada, te comprometiste a dejarme todos los días en mi casa así que hoy también lo harás, comprendo que ayer te sentías mal y por eso no lo hiciste, pero hoy te ves mucho mejor así que ya vámonos.  
 **S.** Blondie, te recuerdo que me despediste.  
 **Q**. Y yo te recuerdo que quien te contrató fue mi madre, así que vámonos.  
 **S.** Lo siento pero desde hace varios días ya no trabajo para ti.  
 **Q**. Santana… Quieres que tu abuela sepa que dejaste la preparatoria?  
 **S.** Me estás chantajeando?  
 **Q**. No, sólo te estoy regresando la oportunidad de que le regales a tu abuela un certificado de preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones y que ella se sienta muy orgullosa de ti, además de un excelente salario que mi madre te pagará.  
 **S.** Pues olvídalo yo no trabajo para ti nunca más. **  
Q**. Ok, entonces deja le llamo a mi madre para decírselo, me imagino que ella de inmediato le llamará a tu abuela para platicarle del asunto, sin contar que en un par de días más el director de la escuela también le llamará para preguntarle acerca de tu ausentismo y ahí todo se descubrirá lo quieras o no.  
 **S.** Demonios…  
 **Q**. Entonces me llevas a casa y hacemos de cuenta que nunca pasó nada? Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad sin que te la merezcas.  
 **S.** Ok, tú ganas.

Ambas chicas se subieron a sus respectivas bicicletas y en silencio se dirigieron a la residencia Fabray.

Al llegar ahí…

 **Q**. Gracias por traerme.

Santana se tragó su orgullo.

 **S**. A ti por devolverme el trabajo.  
 **Q**. Lo hice por tu abuela, ella no se merece tener una nieta como tú.  
 **S.** Mmmm… Lo lamento Q, en serio siento mucho el haberte defraudado, si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría y jamás te robaría. **  
Q**. Lo sé… Está olvidado.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, estabas desesperada y no pensaste bien las cosas, tal vez si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar también lo habría hecho.  
 **S.** Gracias Q.  
 **Q**. Espera, mamá me dejó tu pago, te lo daré, pasa está en mi habitación.  
 **S.** Preferiría esperar aquí afuera. **  
Q**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Ok…

Minutos después la rubia salió con el dinero de la latina.

 **Q**. Aquí tienes y espero que mañana ya te presentes en la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Cielos… Ojalá que no haya problema por las faltas.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, tengo un plan, espero que funcione, mañana paso por ti y Mike a tu casa para ir juntos a la escuela.  
 **S.** Ok…  
 **Q**. Bien, cuídate nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Sí, tú también y mil gracias Q.  
 **Q.** De nada.

Santana se alejó un poco pero no pudo con la curiosidad y se paró unas cuadras adelante para abrir el sobre con el dinero que la rubia le había entregado.

 **S.** Santa madre de dios, pero si esto es muchísimo… Gracias diosito, prometo no volver a robar nunca más y también prometo ser mejor persona con Q.

Esa noche la chica de ojos verdes redactó un documento, lo imprimió y lo guardó para llevarlo a la mañana siguiente cuando fuera por los chicos que deseaba se convirtieran en sus amigos.

En la casa López.

 **S**. Abuelita, abuelita, estoy muy pero muy feliz!  
 **A**. Y eso?  
 **S.** Judy me pagó el resto de mi salario y no sólo eso, me dio algo extra, mira.  
 **A.** Ay dios mío, es verdad, Judy es un ángel que se cruzó en nuestro camino.  
 **S.** Yo más bien diría que el ángel que se cruzó fue Quinn aunque sea pero un ángel caído.  
 **A.** Santana no digas esas cosas del diablo, sabes que Quinn es una niña adorable.  
 **S.** Abuelita cómo se nota que no la conoces, pero en fin, ten abuelita para la despensa, esto lo guardaré para dárselo a Rosita, ya no quiero deberle y con esto la deuda con ella estará prácticamente saldada.  
 **A.** Que gusto me da mija, te dije que las cosas mejorarían, no siempre íbamos a estar en la misma situación y te voy a pedir que te portes mejor con Quinn.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, te prometo que ya no le diré de cosas.  
 **A.** Muy bien.

Esa noche luego de varios días la latina durmió plácidamente, sus problemas estaban empezando a disminuir y eso la tranquilizaba mucho.

Al día siguiente la rubia se presentó en la casa López.

 **A.** Quinn hija, que alegría verte, pasa quieres desayunar?  
 **Q.** Claro señora López.  
 **S.** Hola Q. **  
Q.** Hola San… Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Claro. (ceño fruncido) Vamos a mi habitación… Abuela ahora regresamos.  
 **A.** No tarden o el desayuno se va a enfriar.  
 **S.** No abuelita.

Ya en la habitación de Santana…

 **S.** Me vas a despedir? **  
Q**. Eh? No, claro que no… Vine a traerte esto.  
 **S.** Qué es?  
 **Q.** Léelo.  
 **S.** Bien…

Se trataba de un documento que supuestamente la señora Alma le enviaba al director explicándole el ausentismo de su nieta en días pasados.

 **S**. Y esto?  
 **Q**. Es para que no te metas en problemas por las faltas en la preparatoria.  
 **S**. Crees que el director se lo trague?  
 **Q**. Claro porque le llevarás el resumen médico de tu abuela.  
 **S.** Mmm no sé.  
 **Q**. Tienes algún documento donde haya firmado tu abuela?  
 **S.** Sí, en la cuenta del hospital.  
 **Q.** Tráelo.  
 **S.** Ok...

Segundos después.

 **S.** Aquí está.  
 **Q**. Préstame un papel y una pluma.  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia comenzó a ensayar la firma de Alma para falsificarla, luego de unos intentos por fin la tenía y firmó el documento que ella misma redactó.  
 **  
Q**. Listo, ahora sí Figgins no tendrá ninguna duda.  
 **S.** Eres una falsificadora? (boca abierta)  
 **Q.** Tengo esa habilidad, muchas veces necesité de las firmas de mis padres pero como nunca estaban presentes para pedírselas tuve que aprender a falsificarlas, supongo que así fue como desarrollé dicha habilidad.  
 **S.** Y la delincuente soy yo…  
 **Q**. Santana…  
 **S.** Jejejeje lo siento, gracias Q, en serio gracias.  
 **Q**. No es nada, guarda eso y vamos a desayunar que huele delicioso.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Una vez más la rubia se sintió fantástico al compartir los alimentos con las mujeres López, esa era el tipo de familia que a ella le hubiese gustado tener.

Se llegó la hora de ir al colegio.

 **Mi.** Buenos días familia… Quinn? (extrañado)  
 **Q.** Hola Mike.  
 **Mi.** Emmm Santana, nos vamos?  
 **S.** Sí, Quinn viene con nosotros.  
 **Mi**. Ok. (más extrañado)  
 **Q.** Aquí dejaré mi bicicleta.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Mientras esperaban al autobús escolar…

 **Mi**. Santana no deberías de irte en dirección contraria?  
 **S.** No amigo, perdón pero ayer por la emoción se me olvidó llamarte para contarte, Quinn me devolvió el trabajo y hoy voy a regresar a la preparatoria!.  
 **Mi**. En serio? Wooow esa es una excelente noticia, muchas gracias Quinn.  
 **Q**. Sólo hice lo correcto.  
 **S**. Y me cayó como anillo al dedo, ayer el dueño de la cafetería me corrió.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Ni se lo imaginan.

La latina les platicó lo que había pasado.

 **Q**. Pues que bueno que ya no tengas que ir a ese lugar, lo describes horripilante.  
 **S.** Y lo es.  
 **Mi**. A mí lo que me hace muy feliz es que ya hayas olvidado la idea de dejar la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Lo sé, créeme que eso de mentirle a mi abuelita me hacía sentir fatal.  
 **Q**. Pero ya no será así.  
 **S.** No. (enorme sonrisa)

Al llegar a la preparatoria, Santana se dirigió a la oficina del director, estaba visiblemente nerviosa, pero confió en que el plan de Quinn diera resultado.

Le presentó el documento y todo lo relacionado con el padecimiento de su abuela.

 **DF**. Así que éste es el motivo por el cual estuvo faltando estos días?  
 **S**. Sí señor director, usted sabe que yo nunca falto a mis clases.  
 **DF**. Lo sé, así como también sé que usted señorita López es una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, pero para verificar que todo esto sea cierto le llamaré a su abuela, no es que desconfié de usted pero ya sabe…  
 **S.** _Puta madre…_ (pensando) Ok. (pasando saliva)

El director le llamó a Alma.

 **DF**. Buenos días señora Alma López, soy el director de la preparatoria donde estudia su hija, supe por ella que usted estuvo hospitalizada y ha tenido algunos problemas de salud.  
 **A.** Así es señor Figgins, tuve una recaída con la lesión en mi cadera pero por fortuna ya me siento mucho mejor, mi nieta ha estado muy al pendiente de mí al cuidarme y eso me ayudó muchísimo a recuperarme.  
 **DF**. No sabe el gusto que me da escuchar eso, y sobre todo el saber que su nieta además de ser una excelente alumna está siempre al pendiente de usted, bueno no la molesto más, le deseo que su recuperación siga avanzando y la felicito por su nieta.  
 **A.** Muchas gracias señor director.

La llamada terminó.

 **DF**. Bueno, puede regresar a clases señorita López, hablaré con sus profesores para justificar sus faltas, eso sí, tendrá que ponerse al corriente con sus tareas.  
 **S.** Lo haré, se lo aseguro.  
 **DF**. Que tenga buen día señorita López.  
 **S**. Igualmente.

Santana salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

 **S**. Madre del cielo, maldito viejo por poco y me cacha en la mentira… Uff.  
 **Mi**. Hey, cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Estuve a nada de ser descubierta por el director, le llamó a la abuela, pero por fortuna jamás le preguntó si había estado faltando por cuidar de ella, jajaja sólo lo intuyó.  
 **Mi**. Has corrido con mucha suerte.  
 **S**. Lo sé, creo que mi mamá donde quiera que esté me está cuidando.  
 **Mi**. Cierto… Ojalá también te cuidara de Rosita.  
 **S.** Michael…  
 **Mi**. Antes de que te venga con el chisme te lo diré, le puse un ultimátum, o te deja de pegar o se va a la cárcel.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Mi**. Lo que escuchaste, si tú no le has podido poner un alto en estos últimos meses pues se lo pondré yo, ya estuvo bueno de que te pegue, está loca.  
 **S.** Es que se desespera un poco, sabes que su situación familiar no es la mejor.  
 **Mi**. Pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso, además no entiendo, ella creció en una familia donde la violencia intrafamiliar imperaba y cae en lo mismo al abusar de ti de esa manera?  
 **S.** Ya no lo hará…  
 **Mi**. Siempre dices lo mismo y cuando menos acuerdo ya estás con algún moretón en tu cuerpo, te gusta que te pegue?  
 **S.** Sabes que no.  
 **Mi**. Entonces déjala.  
 **S.** La amo.  
 **Mi**. No Santana, no la amas, ya deja de engañarte.  
 **S.** Mira Mike…  
 **Q.** Hey San, cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Bien Quinn, tu plan resultó, muchas gracias. **  
Q.** Qué bueno, vamos a clases?  
 **S.** Sí vamos, anda Mike.  
 **Mi.** Ya voy.

Ese día Santana se sentía fenomenal, muchos chicos odiaban ir a la escuela, pero ella en particular estaba disfrutando más que nunca la oportunidad de estar ahí, además era su último año de preparatoria y lo quería disfrutar al máximo.

Quinn por el contrario lo que anhelaba en esos momentos era estar en la práctica de animadoras, no pudo evitar ir hacia la cancha de futbol para ver la práctica.

 **S.** No llores blondie…  
 **Q**. No estoy llorando, qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Te vi por los pasillos y quise alcanzarte para saber si te espero a la hora de la salida, dejaste tu bici en mi casa.  
 **Q**. Sí, nos vamos juntas, puedo irme contigo a la iglesia desde tu casa?  
 **S.** Claro… No te pongas triste, cuando termines el servicio comunitario recuperarás tu lugar como capitana.  
 **Q**. Quién sabe.  
 **S.** Por favor, claro que lo harás, eres Quinn Fabray.  
 **Q**. Cierto. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Por lo pronto deja de atormentarte, ven te invito algo de la máquina de dulces. (tomándola de la mano) Aprovecha y date un gusto porque cuando regreses a las Cheerios, Sue no te dejará tomar nada de azúcar. **  
Q**. Es verdad jejeje, vamos.

A la hora de la salida.

 **Mi**. Chicas, el sábado que van temprano al servicio comunitario deberíamos de ir al cine por la tarde.  
 **S.** No sé Mike, mi abuela…  
 **Mi**. Ella se puede quedar en mi casa con mamá, anda vamos, tú qué dices Quinn?  
 **Q.** Yo estoy dentro.  
 **Mi**. Lo ves San? Anda vamos.  
 **S**. Ok vamos.

Al llegar a la casa López, Santana ayudó a su abuela a terminar de cocinar.

 **Q**. Me sorprende mucho señora López, a pesar de que es algo difícil para usted, puede hacer casi todo como si no estuviera en esa silla.  
 **A.** Mike se encargó de colocar muchas de las cosas a mi altura, él es un amor.  
 **S.** Por fortuna la abuela puede caminar poquito, aunque si no se opera, puede correr el riesgo de jamás volver a caminar.  
 **A.** Si así lo quiere dios entonces así será.  
 **S.** No estoy de acuerdo.  
 **Q.** Han pensado en contratar a un abogado para que lleve su caso? Me imagino que en las otras tiendas de la plaza ha de haber cámaras que pudieron grabar su accidente señora Alma.  
 **A.** Tal vez hija, pero para empezar no tenemos dinero para dicho abogado y para rematar, esas cadenas de alimentos son muy poderosas, llevamos la de perder.  
 **Q.** No sé, muchas personas han logrado ganarles a esas cadenas… Creo que si decidieran demandarlos, ganarían y con eso usted podría operarse.  
 **S.** En cuanto termine el servicio comunitario me enfocaré en eso abuelita, Quinn tiene razón, ésos hijos de puta deben de pagarte por su negligencia.  
 **A.** Santana López, ese lenguaje!  
 **S.** Perdón abuela. **  
Q.** Para eso falta bastante Santana, creo que no conviene dejar que pase más tiempo.  
 **S.** Pero ahora no tenemos dinero para pagarle a un abogado.  
 **Q**. Debe de haber una solución.  
 **A.** Niñas ya no piensen en eso y terminen de comer.  
 **Q.** Esto es delicioso señora López, me encanta su comida.  
 **S.** Y eso que no has probado sus pasteles.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **A.** Mañana te haré uno mija, así que vienes a comer como hoy.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí señora Alma.

Luego de recoger la mesa y de que la latina lavara los platos, las chicas se fueron a la Iglesia.

Ya ahí.

 **Q.** Te adelantas a la capilla? Necesito hablar con el padre Gabriel.  
 **S.** De qué? **  
Q.** Quiero que me confiese.  
 **S.** Ohhh… Ok, ahí te espero.

La rubia fue a la sacristía.

 **Q.** Buenas tardes padre Gabriel, ya llegamos… Puedo hablar con usted antes de comenzar a trabajar?  
 **G.** Claro hija, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Nada malo, ayer por casualidad escuché cuando usted le decía a Santana que aún no donaban los medicamentos para su abuela… Verá yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y… Podría comprarle los medicamentos a la señora Alma y decirle a Santana que alguien los donó, pero sin nombrarme?  
 **G.** Claro que sí hija, pero por qué no quieres que Santana lo sepa?  
 **Q.** Porque no quiero que se sienta humillada, ella es muy orgullosa y sé que mi ayuda no la tomaría muy bien que digamos, por eso prefiero que sea anónima mi donación.  
 **G.** Está bien hija, no le diré nada a Santana, tienes un enorme corazón y dios te sabrá premiar.  
 **Q.** La señora Alma es una persona fantástica y quiero que se alivie pronto… Bueno voy a la capilla.  
 **G.** Ve con dios hija.

Ya en la capilla las chicas afinaron ciertos detalles de la pintura.

 **S.** Pues esto prácticamente está hecho, así que aprovecharé para hacer algo de tarea, tengo muchísima retrasada, me voy a tener que desvelar para avanzarle.  
 **Q.** Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, no soy tan buena estudiante como tú pero me defiendo.  
 **S.** No Q, ya tienes suficiente con tus deberes. **  
Q**. Desde que ya no estoy en las animadoras no tengo tanta presión así que bien puedo ayudarte, si quieres un día de éstos me quedo en tu casa a dormir para ayudarte.  
 **S.** Harías eso por mí?  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Espero pasar la prueba.  
 **Q**. Para?  
 **S.** Para ser tu amiga, ya sabes, yo fui quien fallé.  
 **Q**. De verdad te gustaría ser mi amiga?  
 **S.** Claro, además serías mi única amiga, desde que Rosita es mi novia dejamos de ser amigas. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Entonces ella primero fue tu amiga?  
 **S.** Sí, la conozco desde que su familia llegó al vecindario, te estoy hablando de hace como 12 años.  
 **Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Ellos venían de México, Rosita no hablaba nada de inglés, Mike y yo la ayudamos un poco en eso.  
 **Q**. Pero si tú eras prácticamente una bebé.  
 **S.** Tenía 5 años, Rosita tenía 7… Cuando mamá murió ella me apoyó mucho.  
 **Q**. Y cuándo se hicieron novias?  
 **S.** Hace tres años.  
 **Q**. Tanto?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, ella siempre me atrajo, un día me di cuenta que las mujeres eran quienes me gustaban, resultó que a Rosita también y simplemente se dio.  
 **Q**. Ohhhh… Y la amas mucho?

Hubo un poco de silencio.

 **S.** Sí…  
 **Q**. Ese sí no se escuchó muy convincente.  
 **S.** Es que… Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotras desde que su padre los abandonó y como ella comenzó a trabajar pues las cosas ya no fueron como antes, casi no nos vemos.  
 **Q**. Mmm lo siento.  
 **S.** En fin… Y tú estabas muy enamorada del boca de trucha?  
 **Q**. Jajaja boca de trucha, pues no, pensé que sí pero no, la verdad aunque me duela es que sólo estaba con él por la maldita popularidad.  
 **S.** Por eso se lo quitaste a Brittany?  
 **Q**. Yo no se lo quité, te lo juro, cuando pasó lo de Brittany y ella tuvo que dejar a las Cheerios por mi culpa, Sam rompió con ella y al día siguiente me pidió a mí ser su novia y tontamente le dije que sí, sé muy bien que todos me tacharon de golfa pero… No lo soy.  
 **S.** Ohhh…  
 **Q**. Tú también piensas eso de mí?  
 **S.** Pues… **  
Q**. Mejor no digas nada.  
 **S.** Lo que pasa es que apenas nos estamos conociendo, desafortunadamente los estereotipos de la preparatoria hacen que nos juzguemos sin saber la realidad de las cosas, mírame a mí, todo mundo me tacha de badass por el barrio donde vivo y no lo soy tanto… Ahora con lo que pasó la gente huye de mí, me temen más y no me gusta, por fortuna tengo a Mike.  
 **Q**. Y podrías tenerme a mí.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Como amiga, claro si te portas bien.  
 **S.** Jajajaja Fabray me estás parafraseando? **  
Q**. Tal vez López, tal vez.  
 **S.** Eres divertida, a pesar de tu cara de limón agrio lo eres. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Jajajajaja.

Esa tarde las chicas pasaron un momento bastante ameno.

Luego como siempre, Santana la acompañó a su casa.

 **S.** Entonces pide permiso a tu madre para que mañana te quedes en mi casa.  
 **Q**. Lo haré.  
 **S.** Cuídate Q y gracias otra vez por perdonarme.

Sin pensarlo la latina tomó de las manos a la rubia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Santana se sorprendió y se sonrojó por lo que acababa de hacer pero ya no se podía remediar.

 **S.** Buenas noches. (nerviosa)  
 **Q**. S-sí, igual. (impactada)

Santana pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse.

 **S.** Qué demonios fue eso?

Por su parte Quinn estaba como petrificada en la puerta de su casa.

 **Q**. Me besó…

Entró a su casa y se miró al espejo, un poco de rubor había en su rostro, se tocó la mejilla, sentía una especie de hormigueo en la zona.

 **Q**. Creo que tengo calor, iré a ducharme.

En la casa López, Santana se encontró con Rosita haciéndole compañía a su abuela.

 **S.** Abuela ya llegué… Hola Rosita.  
 **Ro**. Hola amor.  
 **A.** Cómo te fue mija?  
 **S.** Bien abuelita, ya tomaste tus medicamentos?  
 **A.** Sí mija, nada más te estaba esperando para ir a dormir.  
 **S.** Ok, te acompaño a que te acuestes.

Más tarde Santana regresó a la sala.

 **Ro**. Santana amor, perdóname.  
 **S.** Mira cómo me dejaste…  
 **Ro.** Lo sé, pero te prometo que ya no pasará.  
 **S.** Esta vez debo de confiar en ti?  
 **Ro**. Sí, te amo demasiado, perdóname.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ro**. Gracias mi amor.  
 **S.** Mira tengo casi todo tu dinero.  
 **Ro**. No amor, no es necesario, después me lo pagas.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, además ya recuperé mi trabajo con las Fabray y de hecho hoy regresé a la preparatoria, así que tómalo, sé que tú también lo necesitas.  
 **Ro.** Regresaste a trabajar para la rubia? (gritando)  
 **S.** No me grites.  
 **Ro.** Yo… Sí perdón… Es que…  
 **S.** Te ves muy cansada, deberías ir a dormir.  
 **Ro**. Sí eso haré, recuerda que te amo.  
 **S.** Yo te amo más.

Las chicas se besaron por varios minutos hasta que la otra latina se despidió.

Santana fue a su recámara y de pronto le vino a su mente el recuerdo del beso que le había dado a la rubia.

 **S.** Es tan bonita… Hermosa diría yo… (suspirando)

 _Continuará…  
_

* * *

 _ **Les gustó?**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Jajaja por cierto Rosita es la actriz Christian Serratos, es el personaje de The Walking Dead.**_

 _ **Con respecto a los comentarios, no se preocupen, no se publican rápidamente sino hasta después, pero a mí si me llegan a mi correo así que síganlo haciendo, please.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


	7. Vocación

_**Una pequeña actualización nuevamente por los comentarios recibidos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Vocación.**

Al día siguiente, Quinn se levantó de muy buen humor, en una mochila guardó dos cambios de ropa más su pijama para pasar la noche en casa de Santana.

Bajó a desayunar con su madre.

 **Q.** Buenos días mamá.  
 **Ju.** Hola Quinnie, ayer me comentó la secretaria de tu padre que antier te hizo un depósito para una bicicleta.  
 **Q** Ehh… Ah sí, lo que pasa es que la bicicleta de Santana se descompuso y necesitábamos una para que me pudiera traer, además ahora que no estoy con las animadoras necesito hacer ejercicio y pues me servirá. **  
Ju.** Si Santana necesita una nueva bicicleta házmelo saber y le envío una.  
 **Q.** Harías eso por ella?  
 **Ju.** Claro hija.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **Ju.** Su madre ha sido la única amiga sincera que tuve en mi vida, sé que Maribel haría lo mismo por ti y Frannie si estuviera aquí y ustedes lo necesitaran.  
 **Q.** Oh… Sabes? La señora Alma está en tratamiento médico por su lesión en la cadera, pero para ellas son muy caros, crees que podríamos ayudarlas con algún seguro médico?… Tu fundación podría costear los gastos y ya sabes te serviría para eso de los impuestos.  
 **Ju.** Muy buena idea hija, se nota que serás toda una mujer de negocios como yo, le diré a mi secretaria que se ocupe de eso.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá.  
 **Ju.** Bueno me voy, el chofer te llevará a la preparatoria. **  
Q.** Mamá por la noche podría quedarme en casa de Santana?  
 **Ju.** A qué?  
 **Q.** Tenemos un proyecto escolar en parejas, coincidió en que lo hiciéramos juntas y como no tenemos mucho tiempo por las tardes lo queremos empezar hoy por la noche.  
 **Ju.** Estás segura de que quieres pasar la noche en esa casucha?  
 **Q.** Mamá…  
 **Ju.** Hija, le tengo un cariño especial a la señora Alma pero el lugar donde viven es horrible, esa casa era muy linda a pesar de ser tan pequeña pero con los años se deterioró horrible, de seguro ha de estar infestada de cucarachas.  
 **Q.** Claro que no, ellas son muy limpias, entonces me puedo quedar ahí?  
 **Ju.** Está bien.  
 **Q**. Oye mamá, dices que las López han vivido ahí toda su vida?  
 **Ju**. Sí, el padre de Maribel la compró. **  
Q.** Entonces por qué pagan alquiler?  
 **Ju.** Mmmm? Qué raro, pero no lo sé.  
 **Q.** Sí, es raro.  
 **Ju.** Nos vemos mañana Quinnie, pórtate bien.  
 **Q**. Sí mamá.

En la casa López.

 **A**. Así me gusta verte mija, feliz, tu sonrisa es enorme. **  
S.** Ay abuelita es que si las cosas siguen así, mientras tenga el empleo que Judy me dio, las cosas estarán muy bien para nosotras, hace tanto que no estaban así.  
 **A.** Lo sé, te dije que no siempre íbamos a estar sumidas en un hoyo. **  
S.** Jejeje, por cierto abuelita, tal vez hoy Quinn se quede a dormir en casa, si es que su mamá se lo permite, ella vendrá a hacer tarea. **  
A.** En serio? Entonces con más esmero le haré el pastel que le prometí.  
 **S.** Ten cuidado abuelita.  
 **A.** Lo tendré mija, me da tanto gusto que ustedes dos estén comenzando una amistad, sus madres fueron las mejores amigas en la preparatoria, eran cómplices en todo, a tu abuelo y a mí nos sacaban canas verdes jajaja.  
 **S.** En serio la señora Judy alguna vez fue feliz? **  
A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Es que siempre trae esa cara como si estuviera oliendo algo feo.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Jejeje mejor me callo, ya se tardó Mike, me iré adelantando.  
 **A.** Cuídate mija.  
 **S**. Lo haré, te adoro abuelita hermosa. (dándole muchos besos)  
 **A**. Ay Santanita jajaja.

Ya en la preparatoria.  
 **  
Q**. Hola chicos. **  
S.** Hey Q, pediste permiso para hoy?  
 **Q**. Sí, mamá no se opuso.  
 **S.** Súper.  
 **Mi**. Pues qué va a pasar hoy o qué?  
 **S.** Q se quedará a dormir en mi casa.  
 **Mi**. Quéeee?  
 **Q.** Jajaja por qué te sorprende tanto?  
 **Mi**. Pues es que… Jamás me lo imaginé.  
 **Q.** Le ayudaré a Santana con sus tareas atrasadas.  
 **Mi**. Ohhhh, puedo ayudar?  
 **S.** Claro Mike.  
 **Mi**. Bien, así terminarás más pronto.  
 **Q.** Cierto.  
 **S.** Ahí van los traidores.

Por el pasillo caminaban Sam, Kitty y Jake.

 **Q.** Agghh ni me los menciones.  
 **S**. Qué bueno que mandaste al diablo a Sam, es el tipo más nefasto sobre la tierra.  
 **Mi**. Lo es, además se cree el mejor jugador de fútbol cuando ni siquiera es tan rápido, fácilmente lo podría derrotar y por mucho.  
 **Q.** Y por qué no te uniste al equipo de fútbol?  
 **S.** Estaba en el equipo, hasta que tuvo una pelea precisamente con tu ex novio y lo echaron, fue en primer año.  
 **Q**. No lo recuerdo.  
 **Mi**. No? Pero si tú me alentabas a romperle la cara al labios de rana ése.  
 **Q.** Mmmm? Claro! El chico asiático, el bailarín que coqueteaba con Brittany.  
 **Mi**. Ése era yo, tuve 5 segundos de popularidad pero luego de que me corrieran del equipo pasé sin pena ni gloria, ya ni Brittany me dirigió la palabra.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **Mi.** Nahh ya no importa.  
 **S.** Pero gracias a eso yo recuperé a mi mejor amigo, estaba a nada de perderlo porque por poco y éste cabeza hueca pierde el piso.  
 **Mi**. Ya te he pedido un montón de veces perdón.  
 **S.** Jajaja lo sé.  
 **Q**. Oye Mike y por qué no hiciste una prueba el siguiente año para volver a entrar al equipo?  
 **Mi.** Porque Santana y yo descubrimos nuestra verdadera vocación y decidimos enfocarnos en eso.  
 **Q.** Ah y cuál es su vocación?  
 **S**. Hoy lo sabrás.  
 **Q**. Bueno.  
 **Mi**. Uy la chicharra, vámonos a clases niñas.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Ese día escolar fue muy bueno para los tres chicos, poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse más, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo la chica de ojos verdes se sentía como una adolescente normal sin la presión por ser perfecta ante los demás.

Al término de su jornada escolar, los chicos regresaron a sus hogares.

 **Mi**. Las veo más tarde y le dices a tu abuela que me guarde una rebanada de pastel.  
 **S.** Te guardará la mitad, ya sabe que siempre te la comes toda jajaja.  
 **Mi**. Muy graciosa, bye Quinn.  
 **Q.** Bye Mike.

El chico se alejó.

 **Q.** Mejor amigo no puedes tener.  
 **S.** Lo sé, Mike es como mi hermano.  
 **Q**. Ojalá y yo pueda llegar a ser una buena amiga para ustedes.  
 **S.** En serio quieres ser nuestra amiga?  
 **Q**. Ya te dije que sí, por qué lo dudas?  
 **S.** Porque tarde o temprano regresarás a las animadoras y tu popularidad también, no creo que nos quieras a Mike y a mí en tu vida cuando eso pase.  
 **Q**. Mmmm no, te aseguro que eso no va a pasar, ustedes serán mis amigos para siempre.  
 **S.** Debo confiar en ti?  
 **Q**. Esa pregunta con el tiempo se contestará.  
 **S.** Ok… Entonces esperemos.  
 **Q**. Llegamos…  
 **S.** Sí, adelante señorita. **  
Q**. Jejeje gracias.  
 **S.** Abuelita ya llegamos.  
 **Q**. Ahhh qué bien huele.  
 **A**. Hijas les preparé una comida deliciosa.  
 **Q**. Hizo mi pastel?  
 **A**. Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
 **Q**. Yupi. **  
S.** Jejejeje.

Esos pocos días que la chica de ojos verdes había estado compartiendo con las López fueron suficientes para saber que eso era lo que quería para su propia familia, pero también sabía que sería prácticamente imposible que se dieran así las cosas.

Desde que recordaba sus padres siempre se la pasaban trabajando, hubo un tiempo cuando Quinn era una pequeñita que le llamaba mamá a una de sus nanas, la mujer permitía que así le llamara porque le daba mucha pena la soledad en la que se encontraba la niña, cuando Judy descubrió que así le nombraba a la mujer, la despidió, Quinn estuvo sin hablar por una semana, los Fabray le compraron una enorme colección de muñecas para que olvidara el incidente, hasta ese día Quinn continuaba extrañando a su nana, pero jamás se había atrevido a buscarla por miedo a no encontrarla.

 **S.** Deja aquí tu mochila, cuando regresemos te ayudo a instalarte.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Bueno es hora de ir a trabajar.  
 **Q**. Ahora qué nos pondrá a hacer el padre Gabriel?  
 **S.** Ni idea, con él nunca se sabe.  
 **Q**. Me recuerda algo al señor Miyagi aunque sea de color.  
 **S.** Jajaja tal vez cuando terminemos el servicio comunitario seremos unas expertas en artes marciales, yiiiahh!  
 **Q**. Jajajaja estás loca.  
 **S.** Tú mencionaste al señor Miyagi, no yo.  
 **Q**. Mejor vámonos.  
 **S.** Ok Quinn san.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja está bien San… san?  
 **S**. Jajajajajajaja.

Ya en la Iglesia.

 **S.** Estamos aquí padre Gabriel.  
 **G**. Perfecto, su puntualidad es algo que se les tomará mucho en cuenta en su servicio.  
 **Q**. Que buena noticia.  
 **G**. Santana, acompáñame a la sacristía, te tengo excelentes noticias con respecto al medicamento de tu abuela. **  
S.** En serio, wooow. **  
G**. Ahora volvemos hija.  
 **Q**. Sí padre.

En la sacristía.

 **S.** No puedo creer que hayan donado los más caros. (boca abierta) **  
G**. El corazón de las personas es más grande de lo que crees.  
 **S.** Dígame quién los donó, quiero agradecerle personalmente.  
 **G**. Lo siento hija, la donación fue anónima.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué lástima… Algún día sé que yo tendré la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo y créame que lo haré.  
 **G**. Es muy lindo escucharte hablar así.  
 **S**. Y le prometo que mis palabras no se las llevará el viento.  
 **G**. Lo sé, bueno ya vamos con Quinn, les diré qué es lo que harán el día de hoy.  
 **S.** Ok…

En el salón de la iglesia.

 **G**. Bueno antes que nada quiero felicitarlas por lo que hasta el momento han hecho en la iglesia, la capilla quedó perfectamente bien pintada, han separado a la perfección la ropa que nos han donado, pero aquí aún falta muchísimo por hacer.  
 **Q**. En serio? (mueca)  
 **G**. Sí, estamos en otoño y las hojas de los árboles están cayendo, las canaletas de la iglesia están atascadas de hojas, así que hoy las limpiarán, además recogerán las hojas del jardín.  
 **S.** Subir a la escalera, genial! (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Mmmm?  
 **S.** Y qué más hay qué hacer estos días padre? (nerviosa)  
 **G**. Hay que comenzar a lijar la cerca del patio trasero, porque la van a pintar, los siguientes días podarán el pasto y removerán las plantas silvestres que han crecido bastante, también pintarán la fachada de la iglesia, en próximos días recibiremos algunos aparatos electrónicos los cuales entre los 3 vamos a catalogar, por el momento es todo lo que recuerdo.  
 **Q**. Dios santo…  
 **S.** Demasiado trabajo.  
 **G**. Pudo ser peor, que eso jamás se les olvide.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **G**. Bueno, vamos a la bodega por la escalera, el rastrillo para pasto y otras cosas que necesitarán.

Más tarde las chicas se disponían a quitar las hojas de las canaletas.

 **S.** Sube.  
 **Q**. Yo? Y yo por qué?  
 **S.** Porque eres más liviana que yo.  
 **Q**. Eso no es verdad, estás hecha un palo.  
 **S.** Mmmm como sea, te toca.  
 **Q**. La última vez yo subí, te toca a ti.  
 **S.** Lo siento blondie pero no, sube ya o jamás vamos a terminar.  
 **Q**. Es que te toca a ti.  
 **S.** A ver, juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras y quien pierda sube primero. **  
Q**. Ok, ok.  
 **S.** _Dios mío te lo pido por favor, que Quinn pierda, no puedo perderme de ver ese lindo trasero, por favor!_ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Estás rezando? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Eh? No, claro que no, lista?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Las chicas jugaron y para fortuna de Santana la rubia perdió.

 **S.** Síiiii, dios síiiii.  
 **Q**. Ay qué te pasa? Actúas como si te hubieras ganado la lotería.  
 **S.** Lo hice jejeje.  
 **Q**. Mmmm?  
 **S.** Sube, sube, anda sube.  
 **Q**. Ya voy, ya voy.

Y mientras la rubia subía la escalera, Santana disfrutó cada paso que subió, parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior.

 **S**. _Por qué haces cosas tan hermosas Jesús? En serio, mira nada más, mmmm, hasta mi ojo golpeado ya se me abrió bien para poder admirar semejante trasero… Qué rico sería tenerlo entre mis manos, morderlo mmmm_. (pensando)  
 **Q.** Santana, Santana!  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Pásame los guantes, los olvidé.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina subió las escaleras un poco para alcanzar la mano de la rubia y aprovechó para darle un vistazo de más cerca a esa parte del cuerpo de la rubia.

 **S.** Quinn a quién le heredaste el trasero?  
 **Q**. Quéeeee?  
 **S.** _Demonios, demonios, no lo pensé, lo dije, ay dios mío que vergüenza_. (pensando) Nada, jejeje es que… Se te ve enorme y…  
 **Q.** Estás diciéndome que tengo un trasero gordo?  
 **S.** Eh? No, para nada, en lo absoluto, es que… Es imposible no verlo, perdón.  
 **Q**. A mi abuela paterna.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. A ella se lo heredé. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Vaya…

Luego de terminar de limpiar la zona que le tocaba, la rubia bajó no sin antes darle un último buen espectáculo a la morena.

 **Q**. Has tenido esa cara de boba por minutos.  
 **S.** Yo?  
 **Q**. No, la chica que está atrás de ti.  
 **S.** Eh? (volteando)  
 **Q**. Ay Santana jajaja qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Nada, no pasa nada, voy a limpiar mi parte.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana sintió curiosidad de ver si Quinn hacía lo mismo que ella de mirarle el trasero, pero se desilusionó un poco al notar que la rubia ni si quiera la estaba viendo a ella, por el contrario, estaba muy concentrada viendo su celular.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar las canaletas fueron a recoger las hojas de los árboles.

 **S.** Y pensar que tengo que hacer lo mismo en casa.  
 **Q**. Sí ya hay muchas hojas tiradas.  
 **S.** Lo haré el sábado.  
 **Q**. Recuerda que iremos con Mike al cine.  
 **S.** Cierto, lo había olvidado.  
 **Q**. Salen mucho a divertirse?  
 **S.** Ya no como antes, cuando mi abuela trabajaba salíamos más, ahora ahorro cada centavo que gano o nos quedamos sin comer.  
 **Q**. San, por qué pagan renta? Mamá mencionó que ustedes han vivido siempre en esa casa.  
 **S.** Sí, cuando mamá murió la abuela tuvo que hipotecarla, como pudo pagó dicha hipoteca pero luego cuando sufrió su accidente la tuvo que vender para pagar su primera operación y los gastos del hospital, la compró un amigo de la abuela de hace años, él nos permitió seguir viviendo ahí pero al poco tiempo murió y su familia nos empezó a cobrar el alquiler, algún día le regresaré su casa a mi abuela.  
 **Q**. Entonces tu abuela ya había tenido una operación?  
 **S.** Sí, la primera de la cual no quedó bien… Pero ya sabes que son riesgos de las cirugías y los médicos no se hacen responsables, por eso ocupa otra.  
 **Q.** Mmm que triste.  
 **S.** Mucho, pero mi abuelita saldrá adelante, lo sé.  
 **Q.** Yo también.

Ese día de trabajo terminó así que bastante cansadas fueron a casa.

 **Mi**. Por fin llegan.  
 **S.** Estamos muertas.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **Mi**. Mmm, deberían de tomar una ducha para que se sientan mejor y luego empezamos a hacer la tarea.  
 **S.** Buena idea, vamos Quinn.  
 **Q**. Juntas? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Mi**. Jajaja.  
 **S.** No, claro que no tonta, te voy a indicar cómo manejar las llaves de la regadera, a veces la fría resulta ser la caliente o viceversa.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.

Una vez que se ducharon los chicos comenzaron con los deberes.

 **S.** Por fortuna no es tan difícil.  
 **Mi**. No seas presumida, ya sabemos que eres una nerd.  
 **S.** No estoy presumiendo y no soy ninguna nerd.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **Mi**. Por cierto no he encontrado la parte de la computadora.  
 **S.** Mike, olvídalo, esa computadora está más remendada que tus calcetines, necesitas una nueva y lo sabes.  
 **Mi**. Con qué dinero eh?  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Mi**. Así jamás podremos empezar los ensayos como debe de ser.  
 **Q.** Qué tipo de ensayos tienen?  
 **Mi.** No se lo has dicho?  
 **S.** No, se burlará.  
 **Q**. Burlarme de qué?  
 **S.** De lo que hacemos. **  
Q**. Mmmm no tendría por qué burlarme.  
 **Mi**. Vamos a enseñarle.  
 **S.** No sé.  
 **Mi**. Anda, es nuestra amiga.  
 **S.** Ok, vamos.  
 **Q**. A dónde?  
 **S.** Al sótano.  
 **Q**. Hay un sótano?  
 **Mi**. Sí que lo hay.

Lo chicos bajaron y la rubia se sorprendió al ver lo que había en el lugar.

 **Q**. Y esto?  
 **Mi**. Santana y yo somos DJ's o lo intentamos ser, éstas son nuestras consolas.  
 **Q.** Vaya…  
 **S.** Mike las construyó de partes, las personas tiran muchas cosas que sólo con repararlas servirían otra vez, pero prefieren evitarlo y comprarse algo nuevo.  
 **Mi**. Sí, casi todo lo he encontrado afuera de clubes nocturnos o tiendas de segunda mano.  
 **Q.** Pensé que bailaban o algo así.  
 **S.** Lo hacemos, más bien dicho Mike lo hace, tenemos unos números donde él hace un performance, es fenomenal mi amigo.  
 **Q.** Nunca me imaginé que esto era lo que hacían.  
 **Mi**. Desafortunadamente no hemos ensayado hace mucho y además mi computadora se descompuso, la de Santana no tiene suficiente capacidad, así que estamos varados.  
 **S**. Alcanzamos a hacer unas pistas, quieres escuchar una?  
 **Q**. Me encantaría.

Era la primera vez que los chicos le mostraban a alguien que no fuera la abuela su trabajo, Quinn no sabía mucho de música electrónica pero lo que estaba escuchando le parecía sensacional.

 **Q.** Es muy bueno, me gusta.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Mi**. En cuanto Santana tenga más tiempo volveremos a este proyecto.  
 **Q**. Esto es a lo que se quieren dedicar?  
 **S.** Sí, seremos la pareja de dj´s más exitosa del mundo.  
 **Mi**. Lo seremos.  
 **Q.** Wooow. (sonriendo)

Estuvieron un rato en el sótano, luego volvieron a la sala, minutos después luego de comerse una gran rebanada de pastel con un vaso de leche, el chico se despidió, ya era algo tarde.

 **S.** Creo que es suficiente por hoy, te estás durmiendo.  
 **Q**. Perdón jejeje.  
 **S.** Ven, vamos a que te instales.

Fueron a la habitación.

 **S.** Por la mañana puse las sábanas, están limpias así que no te preocupes, lo siento si el colchón no es muy cómodo.  
 **Q.** No te quedarás aquí?  
 **S.** No, me quedaré en el sofá, la cama no es tan grande como la tuya y no quiero incomodarte.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S.** Oye Q, nosotros te dijimos qué es lo que queremos ser pero y tú qué quieres ser?  
 **Q**. Me dedicaré a los negocios como mis padres, trabajaré para ellos.  
 **S.** Pero te pregunté qué quieres ser no a lo que te vas a dedicar.  
 **Q.** Mmmm?  
 **S.** Vamos Quinn, las dos sabemos que la profesión de tus padres no es lo que deseas para tu vida, anda dime cuál es tu verdadera vocación?  
 **Q.** Yo… Quiero ser diseñadora de modas.  
 **S.** Eh? Diseñadora? Pero si te vistes horrible jajajajajaja.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar las carcajadas de la latina y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

 **S.** Quinn… Ay dios, no llores, perdón yo… Soy una reverenda estúpida, perdóname por burlarme, tú no lo hiciste con nosotros, perdóname. **  
Q**. No te preocupes, además no lo seré.  
 **S.** Claro que lo serás, perdóname por mi estupidez, es que con el tipo de vestidos que usas pues no me imaginé que estuvieras interesada en la moda… Un momento, la ropa que usas no tiene nada que ver con tu verdadero estilo, verdad?

La rubia no dijo nada.

 **S**. Pero claro, te vistes como tus padres quieren que te vistas.  
 **Q**. Sólo les quiero dar gusto, pero ni siquiera sé si a ellos les guste mi manera de vestir.  
 **S.** Mmmm. (tomándole de las manos) Escucha, no todo el tiempo debes de darles gusto a tus padres, tienes tu propia personalidad y ellos lo deben de respetar, además tampoco creo que te vistieras como… Pues como yo, sé que tu estilo es uyy fenomenal, deberías de dejar que se manifieste, eres muy inteligente y hermosa, lo que te pongas se te verá maravilloso, además tienes un cuerpo envidiable y… _Demonios, demonios, qué acabo de decir?_ (pensando)  
 **Q.** Te parece que tengo lindo cuerpo? (sonrojada)  
 **S**. Pues claro, hay que ser ciego para no notarlo. (nerviosa) Además estás consciente de eso, no lo niegues.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Me perdonas por mi estúpido comentario?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Gracias Q, sé que serás una diseñadora de modas muy importante, es más tu marca nos va a patrocinar a Mike y a mí.  
 **Q**. Hecho. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Vamos a dormir?  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Descansa Q…

Sin dejarle de tomar las manos, una vez más Santana besó en la mejilla a la rubia.

 **S.** Jejeje emmm buenas noches.

Santana tomó unas mantas, su pijama y una almohada y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Quinn estaba como petrificada, ese beso se había sentido tan bien como el primero, por impulso decidió ir a devolverle el beso a Santana pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó helada al ver lo que pasaba en la sala…

Santana estaba quitándose la ropa para ponerse su pijama, Quinn pudo ver por primera vez el cuerpo casi desnudo de la latina frente a ella, cuando la morena se desabrochó su sostén Quinn quiso cerrar la puerta de la habitación pero no pudo, esperó a que Santana se despojara de la prenda, pero para su mala fortuna no pudo ver nada ya que el ángulo no era el mejor.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y salió de la habitación, se acercó al sofá donde Santana ya estaba acostada, se arrodilló y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 **Q.** Gracias por alentarme a ser lo que deseo y seguir mi vocación, buenas noches.  
 **S**. Bu-buenas noches…

Quinn se alejó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

 **S**. Vaya…

Inconscientemente Santana llevó su mano hasta debajo de su ropa para tocar su centro.

 **S**. Mmmm Q…

Estaba sumamente excitada sin saber el por qué, así que se masturbó en silencio pensando en la chica de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación pasaba casi algo similar, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en el hermoso cuerpo de Santana, sentía mucho calor.

Tocó también su propio cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro.

 **Q**. Está mojada, por qué? Bueno hace mucho que no me hago un cariñito y…

La rubia comenzó a estimularse también.

 **Q.** Mmmm tengo que… Dios, Santana ahhhh.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les guste, como verán la atracción física entre las chicas se está comenzando a manifestar, les agrada?**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidas.**_

 _ **Dije que la historia sería de aproximadamente 8 capítulos, no me imaginé que les agradaría tanto, creo que esos 8 capítulos ya serán un poco más.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **En los próximos días por fin capítulo nuevo de "Somos un corazón"**_


	8. No más

**_Gracias por la espera, aquí un capítulo enorme como agradecimiento._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. No más.  
**  
A la mañana siguiente la morena amaneció con una enorme sonrisa, la noche anterior la había pasado muy bien, así que se levantó para tomar una ducha, cuando iba hacia el baño se topó con la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

Las dos se sorprendieron un poco cuando se miraron, trataron de desviar la mirada.

 **S.** Hey Q, buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Dormiste bien. **  
** **Q**. Muy bien. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Yo... Ehhh... Iba a tomar una ducha. **  
** **Q**. Pensaba hacer lo mismo.  
 **S**. Ah ok, entonces pásale yo esperaré.  
 **Q**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Seguro, eres mi invitada.  
 **Q.** No tardaré te lo prometo.  
 **S.** No olvides cómo funcionan las llaves de la regadera.  
 **Q**. No lo haré.

Mientras Quinn caminaba hasta el baño, la latina no perdió oportunidad en admirarle sus hermosas piernas.

 **S**. Dios... Está como quiere, como desearía darle al menos un beso. (suspirando)

Más tarde las chicas se disponían a desayunar.

 **A**. Anoche hasta a qué hora fueron a dormir?  
 **S.** Un poquito tarde abuelita.  
 **A.** No deberían de desvelarse tanto.  
 **S.** No te preocupes abuelita.  
 **A.** Dormiste bien hija? (mirando a Quinn)  
 **Q.** Sí señora Alma, muuuy bien jejeje.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

 **A**. Será Mike?  
 **S.** Ay abuelita, él rara vez toca a la puerta, sólo entra y ya, veré de quién se trata.

Cuando Santana abrió la puerta, sintió un poco de decepción.  
 **  
** **Ro**. Buenos días mi amor.  
 **S.** Hey.  
 **Ro.** Vine a desayunar con ustedes, traje pan recién horneado.  
 **S.** Pasa.

Se acercaron al comedor.

 **Ro.** Buenos días. (frunciendo el ceño) **  
** **A.** Rosita, llegaste justo a tiempo, anda siéntate con nosotras.  
 **S.** Mira Rosita, ella es mi amiga Quinn, es con quien estoy haciendo el servicio comunitario, creo que no las había presentado formalmente. **  
** **Q**. Mucho gusto. (ofreciéndole su mano)

La chica tardó un poco en saludar a la rubia pero finalmente lo hizo.

 **Ro.** Igualmente...  
 **A.** Quinn y Santana están haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, Quinn pasó la noche aquí.  
 **Ro**. Ohhh. (apretando la mandíbula)

El ambiente estaba algo tenso o al menos así lo sentía la latina.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y pretendían irse a la preparatoria…

 **Ro.** Te acompañaré...  
 **S.** Rosita necesitas dormir, acabas de salir de trabajar.  
 **Ro**. No me importa, no te dejaré sola con ésa.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Ro**. Ya me regresaron el auto, por fin lo repararon, así que vámonos.  
 **S.** No voy a dejar a que Quinn se vaya sola.  
 **Ro**. Mike no tarda en llegar que se vaya con él.  
 **S.** Lo siento pero no puedo, o nos llevas a todos o me voy con ellos en el autobús.  
 **Ro**. Que estás diciendo? (apretándole su muñeca)  
 **S.** Suéltame.  
 **Q.** Santana... Emmm ya nos vamos? Perderemos el autobús.  
 **S.** Sí, mira allá viene Mike... Entonces? (mirando a su novia)  
 **Ro**. Ok.  
 **S.** Quinn, Rosita nos dará un aventón hasta la preparatoria.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, está bien.

El camino a la escuela fue casi en silencio, a Mike no le había agradado mucho la idea de ir a la preparatoria con Rosita.

Al llegar al lugar.

 **S.** Adelántense chicos, me despediré de mi novia.  
 **Q**. Ok, gracias por el aventón.  
 **Mi**. Sí, gracias.  
 **Ro**. No es nada.

Los chicos bajaron del auto.

 **S.** Gracias nena.  
 **Ro**. Santana seré clara contigo, no quiero volver a ver a ésa rubia en tu casa.  
 **S.** Lo lamento Rosita pero Quinn me está ayudando a ponerme al corriente con los deberes de la escuela, además mi abuela la invita a comer y...  
 **Ro**. O sea que no es la primera vez que ésa imbécil está en tu casa? (gritando)  
 **S.** No y te voy a pedir que te calmes, sabes que no me gusta que me hables así.  
 **Ro**. Entonces no me provoques y obedéceme en lo que te digo.  
 **S.** Provocarte? Y por qué debo de obedecerte según tú? Eres mi novia Rosita, no mi madre o mi abuela para darme órdenes.  
 **Ro**. Santana me estás colmando la paciencia.  
 **S.** Entonces es mejor que me largue de aquí, dijiste que cambiarías, pero ya veo que no tienes ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, gracias por el aventón.

Cuando la latina salió del coche entre los gritos de su novia se sintió muy bien consigo misma al haber enfrentado de esa manera a Rosita y fue en busca de sus amigos.

 **S.** Hey por fin los alcancé.  
 **Mi**. Todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Por qué le preguntas eso?  
 **Mi**. Pues porque Rosita...  
 **S.** Estaba desvelada, trabajó de noche y está un poco irritable.  
 **Q**. Pobre.  
 **S.** Sí, rola turnos. **  
** **Q**. Bueno chicos los veo más tarde.  
Mi. Nos buscas.  
 **Q**. Claro, bye San. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Bye. (sonriendo también)

La rubia se alejó.

 **Mi**. Y esa boba sonrisa a qué se debe?  
 **S.** Eh? De qué hablas?  
 **Mi**. De tu sonrisa, hoy estas particularmente feliz.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Mi**. Sabes que sí, me vas a contar qué es lo que pasa?  
 **S.** Ok pero vamos a donde nadie nos escuche.  
 **Mi**. Está bien.

Cuando Santana se sintió segura de que nadie los escucharía...

 **S.** Mike... Es que...  
 **Mi.** Dímelo.  
 **S.** Creo que me gusta Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Ahhh… Y?  
 **S.** Como que y?  
 **Mi.** Pues sí y? Es decir, estás hablando de Quinn mamasota Fabray, hasta a mí me gusta.  
 **S.** Quéeeeee?  
 **Mi.** Sí a mí, a ti y a media escuela, eso es normal, ésa chica es hermosa.  
 **S.** Qué tanto te gusta? Acaso, como para llegar a algo con ella?  
 **Mi.** Jejeje brincos diera, pero no, es meramente platónico.  
 **S.** Ohhh jejeje.  
 **Mi**. Mmm? No me digas que lo que tú sientes por ella no es platónico?  
 **S.** Pues... No lo sé, estoy confundida, anoche ella me besó y sentí que me iba al cielo.  
 **Mi.** Te besó? (boca muy abierta)  
 **S.** En la mejilla.  
 **Mi.** Uuuhhhh.  
 **S.** Pero imagínate, si un simple beso en la mejilla provocó eso en mí, qué pasaría si me besara en los labios?  
 **Mi**. Pues...  
 **S.** Sí, ya sé que ella jamás me besaría, el caso es que me gusta y mucho.  
 **Mi**. Jejejejejeje.  
 **S.** Por qué te burlas de mí?  
 **Mi.** No me estoy burlando, al contrario me estoy riendo de la felicidad.  
 **S.** De la felicidad?  
 **Mi.** Sí, porque el hecho de que te sientas tan entusiasmada con Quinn quiere decir que no estás tan enamorada de Rosita como lo dices.  
 **S.** Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, y sí estoy muy enamorada de Rosita.  
 **Mi**. No lo estás, una cosa muy distinta es que insistas en estar enamorada de ella solo por costumbre.  
 **S.** No es costumbre. **  
** **Mi.** Lo es y ambos lo sabemos.  
 **S**. Bueno, pero independientemente de eso, yo jamás tendré una oportunidad con Quinn, ella es demasiado perfecta y recta como para estar conmigo.  
 **Mi**. Eso es verdad. (mueca)  
 **S.** En fin, al menos el tiempo que me toque estar junto a ella en el servicio comunitario lo aprovecharé para darme un buen taco de ojo con su hermosa presencia.  
 **Mi.** Disfrútalo.  
 **S.** Lo haré. (sonriendo)

Mientras tanto en clases, Quinn no dejaba de pensar en la escena de la noche anterior: Santana casi desnuda.

 **Q.** _No sabía que tenía ese cuerpo tan lindo... Además es muy bonita y... Ay Dios mío pero qué estoy pensando? No puedo ver a Santana de esa manera, yo no soy como ella, no soy lesbiana... O sí?_

Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo.

 **S.** Hey Q, por acá.  
 **Q**. Voy... Hola otra vez.  
 **Mi**. Hola, les tengo una muy buena noticia, papá me prestó su camioneta para ir mañana al cine, así que saliendo de ahí podremos ir al mirador.  
 **S.** Perfecto.  
 **Q**. Mmm ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos, ahí me embriagué el día que choqué contra ese muro.  
 **Mi**. Pero esta vez no nos embriagaremos, no las pondría en esa situación de peligro porque si nos sorprenden ahora sí podrán ir a prisión.  
 **S.** Exacto.  
 **Mi**. Nos divertiremos sanamente.  
 **Q.** Muy bien. (sonriendo)

De pronto un revuelo se escuchó en la mesa de las animadoras, al parecer celebraban algo, Quinn las miró con tristeza.

 **S.** Algún día estarás nuevamente ahí con ellas. (tomándole la mano)  
 **Q.** Eso espero. (sonrisa triste)  
 **Mi**. Woooow jajajajajajaja.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **Mi**. Nada. (nervioso)  
 **S.** _Me las vas a pagar._ (susurrándole)

Esa tarde los chicos se despidieron.

 **Q.** Te veo más tarde, el chofer ya llegó por mí.  
 **S.** Sí, cuídate.  
 **Q.** Bye Mike.  
 **Mi.** Bye Q.

La rubia se fue.

 **S.** Parece una princesa, verdad?  
 **Mi**. Tú también lo pareces.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Mi**. Yo nunca miento.  
 **S.** Ay Mike, qué haría yo sin ti? **  
** **Mi**. Aburrirte.  
 **S.** Exactamente jajaja.

Esa tarde justo antes de ir al servicio comunitario, Rosita llegó a casa de las López.

 **Ro.** Vine por ti para acompañarte a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Pero necesito llevar mi bicicleta para poder regresar de casa de Quinn.  
 **Ro**. Santana acaso me estás evitando?  
 **S.** No, solo te digo la verdad, necesito llevar mi bicicleta.  
 **Ro**. No me hagas desesperar, sube al auto ahora.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Santana no tenía ganas de discutir así que subió al auto para evitar una pelea más con su novia.

 **Ro.** Te amo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Ro**. Amor, mañana tengo el día libre, qué te parece si salimos a pasear? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.  
 **S.** Mañana? Nena no puedo.  
 **Ro**. Por qué no? Sé que los sábados vas temprano al servicio.  
 **S.** Sí pero ya tengo planes con Mike y... Y Quinn.  
 **Ro.** De qué rayos estás hablando?  
 **S.** Iremos al cine.  
 **Ro.** Y cuándo demonios me lo pensabas decir?  
 **S.** Lo lamento, olvidé comentártelo, pero ya sabes que casi no nos hemos visto y no me imaginé que mañana estuvieras libre.  
 **Ro**. Pues diles que no podrás ir.  
 **S.** No lo haré.  
 **Ro.** Qué?  
 **S.** Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto con mi mejor amigo, realmente quiero pasar el tiempo con él.  
 **Ro.** Entonces yo voy con ustedes.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Ro.** Son pocos los días en que últimamente hemos podido coincidir para pasarlos juntas, así que ya lo decidí mañana voy contigo y con tus amigos al cine.  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **Ro.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada.

Santana estaba molesta, ella no quería que su novia fuera al cine con ellos.

Al llegar a la iglesia.

 **Ro**. Cuídate mi amor.  
 **S**. Sí.  
 **Ro**. Santana?  
 **S.** Mmmm?

 _ **Slap!**_ _ **  
**_  
La chica le dio una débil bofetada a su novia.

 **Ro.** Y no creas que olvidé que la rubia estuviera en tu casa, luego hablamos de eso.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Ro**. Bye.

Sin decir nada y con mucho coraje la latina salió del auto, a pesar de que la bofetada no había sido fuerte sabía perfectamente que su novia no tenía muchas intenciones de cambiar su manera de ser.

Ya en la iglesia.

 **Q.** Por fin llegaste.  
 **S.** El padre ya se dio cuenta que no llegué a tiempo? **  
** **Q**. Para tu fortuna no, está un poco ocupado dándole unas pláticas a unos fieles, me dijo que empezáramos a separar los aparatos electrónicos que llegaron.  
 **S.** Pues manos a la obra... Por cierto, podrías prestarme tu bicicleta para regresar a mi casa en la noche? **  
** **Q**. Le pasó algo o a la tuya?  
 **S.** No, es que Rosita me dio un aventón hasta acá. **  
** **Q**. Ah, tu novia.  
 **S.** Sí, entonces?  
 **Q**. Claro que te la presto.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. De verdad amas mucho a tu novia?

A la latina le sorprendió la pregunta.

 **S.** Pues... Creo que sí. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Aunque... **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Me gusta otra chica.  
 **Q**. En serio, quién es?  
 **S.** No tiene caso que te lo diga, no la conoces y además para mí es totalmente inalcanzable.  
 **Q**. Por qué dices eso?  
 **S.** Porque ella es muy distinta a mí, en fin cambiemos de tema... Entonces te agradó lo que Mike y yo hacemos?  
 **Q**. Sí, creo que más de uno se pondrá a bailar con su música cuando la den a conocer.  
 **S.** Ojalá... Quinn y tienes diseños hechos?  
 **Q**. Pocos, el estar en las Cheerios me quitó mucho tiempo.  
 **S.** Pues deberías de comenzar nuevamente a diseñar, y a hacer dichos diseños, ya sabes confeccionarlos. **  
** **Q**. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer patrones de ropa ni usar una máquina de coser.  
 **S.** Uy Quinnie, estás de suerte.  
 **Q**. Por qué, tú sabes hacerlo?  
 **S.** No pero mi abuelita sí, ella le confeccionaba toda su ropa a mi madre, dice que cuando era joven mamá compraba las revistas de moda para que mi abuelita le hiciera su ropa. **  
** **Q**. Woooow.  
 **S**. Ella podría enseñarte.  
 **Q**. Entonces le pediré de favor que lo haga.  
 **S**. _Sí y así pasarás más tiempo en mi casa_. (pensando) Y ella de inmediato aceptará.

Al estar separando los artículos electrónicos.

 **S.** Esta computadora servirá? Mike necesita una y...  
 **Q**. Y estás pensando en robarla?  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Q**. Te olvidaste del asunto de los tenis?  
 **S.** No, así como tampoco he olvidado que en cuanto tenga dinero los voy a reponer, hasta cuándo dejarás de pensar que soy una ladrona?  
 **Q**. Lo siento, a veces soy una... Perdón.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.  
 **Q**. Tu ojo está mucho mejor.  
 **S.** Sí, sirvió de mucho todo lo que Mike me puso.  
 **Q**. Podemos pedírsela al padre.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. La computadora para Mike.  
 **S.** Ohhh, crees que nos la dé?  
 **Q**. Ni idea, pero nada nos cuesta con intentarlo.  
 **S.** Cierto.

Pero para su mala fortuna el padre Gabriel no se desocupó así que tuvieron que ir a casa de Quinn sin poder hablar con él.

 **S.** Vaya, esta bicicleta es súper ligera.  
 **Q**. Sí en la tienda me dijeron eso.

De pronto Quinn comenzó a hacerle una especie de masaje en los hombros a Santana mientas conducía la bicicleta lo que provocó que se desconcentrara.

 **Q**. Cuidado!  
 **S.** Perdón, perdón es que te digo que es muy ligera.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.

Al llegar a la residencia Fabray...

 **S**. Listo.  
 **Q**. Quieres ver los diseños que tengo?  
 **S.** Mejor tráelos mañana a la preparatoria y me los muestras  
 **Q.** No quieres entrar a mi casa?  
 **S.** La verdad no, aún tengo muchísima vergüenza por lo que hice la última vez que estuve ahí y no quiero que pienses que al estar adentro vaya a robarte algo otra vez.  
 **Q.** Te dije que eso estaba olvidado, anda pasa, te prometo que no vuelvo a desconfiar de ti.  
 **S.** Ok.

Subieron a la habitación de la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q.** Por fin los encontré, mira.  
 **S.** Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que la manera en que te vistes para nada tiene que ver con tu estilo, estos diseños son buenísimos, bien podrías confeccionarlos y usarlos en ti misma. **  
** **Q**. En serio te gustan? (acercándose)  
 **S.** Mu-muchísimo. (nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Qué tanto te gustan?  
 **S.** No tienes idea de cuánto. (mirándole los labios)  
 **Q**. En serio? (acercándose más)  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Los usarías?  
 **S.** Todos los días.  
 **Q**. Entonces definitivamente los confeccionaré. (alejándose)

Santana soltó el aire.

 **S.** Le diré a mi abuela que quieres aprender. **  
** **Q**. Genial.  
 **S.** Bueno ya me voy, no quiero preocuparla  
 **Q**. Te acompaño.

En la salida.

 **S.** Nos vemos Q. **  
** **Q**. Sí, cuídate nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Ok.

Antes de que se despidiera, la rubia tomó las manos de la morena y se acercó un poco para poderla besar la mejilla.

 **Q.** Nos vemos.  
 **S.** S-sí.

La latina no pudo controlar el sentirse emocionada al haber recibido nuevamente un beso de la rubia.

 **S.** Ay Quinn me tienes hecha un lío.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q.** Qué me pasa? Por qué le coqueteé de esa manera a Santana? Lo único que quería era que me besara… Pero qué tonta soy, cómo lo iba a hacer si ella está muy enamorada de su novia, aunque dijo que le gustaba alguien más, quién será ésa chica? Bueno y a mí qué me importa?... Mmm estoy más que confundida.

Al día siguiente muy temprano las chicas se encontraron en la iglesia.

 **S**. Buenos días.  
 **Q**. Hola San.  
 **S.** Qué crees? Anoche le comenté a mi abuela sobre tu interés en aprender a usar la máquina de coser y todo lo que conlleva a la confección de ropa y ella de inmediato aceptó el enseñarte.  
 **Q**. Qué magnífica noticia, aunque creo que sólo podré hacerlo en los fines de semana.  
 **S.** Algo es algo.  
 **Q**. Así es, San.  
 **S.** Y por cierto, mi abuelita me puso lunch para que comamos algo, según ella no quiere que nos mal pasemos.  
 **Q**. Qué delicia, además solo tomé un yogurt.  
 **S.** Vamos con el padre.

Estando ahí.

 **S.** Padre, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.  
 **G.** Dime hija.  
 **S.** En los artículos que las personas donaron, nos encontramos con una computadora, sé que esas cosas son para la gente que lo necesita pero resulta que yo tengo un amigo que necesita una computadora, cree que podríamos donársela?  
 **G.** Qué amigo?  
 **S.** Mike Chang.  
 **G.** Ahh él, claro que sí hija.  
 **S.** Gracias padre.  
 **G.** Solamente te voy a pedir que le digas que él venga a recogerla, porque si ven que tú sales con ella se pueden malinterpretar las cosas.  
 **S.** Tiene razón, le diré que venga, muchas gracias padre Gabriel.  
 **G.** No es nada, bueno hoy continuarán separando los artículos electrónicos, pero a partir de la próxima semana ya comenzarán a pintar la cerca de la iglesia así que hoy el trabajo será bastante relajado.  
 **Q.** Entonces la próxima semana será bastante pesada?  
 **G.** Lo será hija, lo lamento.  
 **S.** Eso nos buscamos así que no debemos quejarnos.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **G.** Me da muchísimo gusto que vean las cosas de esta manera, eso significa que por fin se están dando cuenta de las consecuencias que trajo su error, y eso quiere decir que jamás volverán hacer algo así.  
 **S.** Jamás en la vida.  
 **Q**. Nunca! **  
** **G**. Jajaja, a trabajar niñas.

Mientras trabajaban.

 **Q.** Crees que deba llevar un vestido para hoy?  
 **S.** No Q, usa algo más casual, además recuerda que vamos a ir al mirador y a Mike de repente se le ocurre cualquier clase de locuras, así que necesitarás estar cómoda.  
 **Q**. Cierto.  
 **S.** Emmm Rosita vendrá con nosotros. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh y eso?  
 **S.** Pues se invitó sola, resulta que hoy tiene el día libre y quiere pasarlo conmigo pero como yo ya tenía plan con ustedes pues ella se integró.  
 **Q.** Bueno, si hace mucho que no pasas el tiempo con ella, podemos dejar la salida del cine para otro día.  
 **S.** No, te molesta que ella venga con nosotros?  
 **Q.** Para nada.  
 **S.** Entonces no voy a cancelar el plan, los cuatro saldremos al cine.  
 **Q.** Bien.

A pesar de que la rubia le había dicho a Santana que no le molestaba para nada el que Rosita fuera con ellos al cine, un sentimiento bastante extraño de decepción invadió a la chica de ojos verdes, el pensar que Rosita estaría con ellos no le agradaba del todo.

Cuando Santana llevó a Quinn a su casa...  
 **  
** **S.** Más tarde pasamos por ti.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Nos vemos Q. (besándole la mejilla) Mañana te regreso tu bici. **  
** **Q**. Ok, bye.

Ya en la casa López, Santana le llamó a su amigo para avisarle de los planes.

 **Mi.** Y por qué aceptaste? Sabes muy bien que Rosa nos echará a perder todo con su maldito humor.  
 **S.** No lo hará te lo prometo, ella solamente quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo.  
 **Mi**. Pues ya qué.  
 **S.** En qué momento comenzaste a odiar a Rosita? Antes éramos los mejores amigos.  
 **Mi.** No la odio, simplemente no soporto el que ella te golpeé.  
 **S.** Ya no lo hace.  
 **Mi.** Corrección, no lo ha hecho en algunos días, pero eso no significa que ya no lo vuelva a hacer.  
 **S.** Te dejo, comenzaré a alistarme para la salida.

Justo al colgar el teléfono tocaron a la puerta.

 **Ro.** Hola.  
 **S.** Llegaste muy temprano, la salida es en una hora más.  
 **Ro.** Vengo a avisarte que no podré ir con ustedes al cine, me llamaron de mi empleo para ofrecerme horas extras y como necesito el dinero tendré que ir.  
 **S.** En serio? (ligera sonrisa)  
 **Ro**. Sí. (mueca)  
 **S.** No te preocupes, mañana podremos salir al fin es domingo y descansas.  
 **Ro.** Tienes razón, además así podremos estar solamente tú y yo.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Ro.** Bueno, diviértete y piensa en mí.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Las chicas se besaron y luego la latina fue a prepararse para su salida.

Santana comenzó a cantar, estaba muy entusiasmada por salir con sus amigos, además el que su novia no fuera con ellos le había quitado un peso de encima.

Cuando Mike llegó por ella.

 **Mi**. Estás lista?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Jejejeje vaya, alguien se esmeró en su maquillaje y peinado.  
 **S.** Cierra la boca.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja, por cierto y la Rosa dónde está? Ella y su impuntualidad. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** No vendrá con nosotros, se fue a trabajar.  
 **Mi**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Ay pero que buena noticia me has dado jejejeje esta salida sí que será épica.  
 **S.** Estás demente.

Entonces pasaron por Quinn quien le daba los últimos detalles a su arreglo personal.

 **Q**. Con estos jeans el trasero se me ve espectacular, sé que Santana lo nota y... Ay no, otra vez pensando de esa manera? No entiendo qué es lo que me pasa, demonios, demonio, demonios!

En ese momento se escuchó un claxon.

 **Q.** Deben de ser ellos.

Al mirar a través de su ventana vio que en efecto se trataba de sus amigos, rápidamente bajó para el encuentro con ellos.

 **Mi.** Ahí viene.  
 **S** **.** Madre mía del cielo, pero mira nada más que belleza.  
 **Mi**. Pfff jajajaja.  
 **S.** Cierra la boca.  
 **Mi.** Más bien ciérrala tú, estás babeando.  
 **S.** Ay dios.  
 **Q**. Hola chicos.  
 **S.** Hola pre... Quinn, hola... Me voy a recorrer para que te sientes.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Qué bien huele.  
 **Q**. Te gusta mi perfume?  
 **S.** Mucho. (mirándole a los ojos)  
 **Q**. Cuando quieras puedo prestártelo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Y tu novia?  
 **S.** Ella no vino. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh. (ligera sonrisa)  
 **Mi**. Listas señoritas?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Mi.** Entonces vámonos.

Al llegar al cine.

 **Mi.** Entonces Brides Maids?  
 **S y Q**. Sí.  
 **Mi.** Pues ya qué. (mueca)

Al entrar a la sala.

 **S.** Hazte a un lado yo me siento junto a ella.  
 **Mi**. Ok, ok.  
 **Q.** Todo esto comeremos?  
 **Mi**. En realidad es poco.  
 **S.** Así es. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja.

Mientras veían la película, la latina no perdía oportunidad para ver de re ojo a la rubia, estaba como hipnotizada por ella.

 **S.** Me gusta tanto.  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** La película, me gusta mucho, sí, la película. (nerviosa)  
 **Q.** A mí también.  
 **Mi.** Dame palomitas.  
 **S**. Ten.

Mientras continuaba la proyección de la película, en cierto momento en que la rubia tomó palomitas la morena también lo hizo y ambas rozaron sus manos.

 **S.** Jejejeje perdón. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes... Quieres palomitas?  
 **S.** Sí jejeje.  
 **Q**. Yo te doy.

Inconscientemente la chica de ojos verdes le dio las palomitas directamente en la boca de la latina.

 **Q**. Emmm jejeje. (nerviosa)  
 **S.** Gracias. (sonrojada)

Para fortuna de ambas, el chico no notó lo que había pasado.

La película se terminó y los tres chicos salieron con muy buen sabor de boca.

 **Q**. Estuvo bastante entretenida, no lo creen?  
 **Mi**. Lo estuvo, bueno ahora vamos a comprar unas cosas para ir al mirador.  
 **S.** Vamos.

De camino al mirador, pasaron por la tienda donde Quinn tiró el muro.

 **Q.** Ya lo repararon.  
 **S.** Ahí fue?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Por fortuna no pasó de eso, imagínate si algo te hubiera pasado a ti?  
 **Mi**. Eso es verdad, pudiste haber muerto.  
 **Q.** Ni lo digan.  
 **S.** Miren esa fue la farmacia en la que robé, tengo prohibido el acceso de por vida.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm, ya no recuerden cosas tristes.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Cuando llegaron al mirador, Mike reprodujo una canción que había hecho con Santana.

 **Mi**. Papá no tendrá la mejor camioneta, pero su sistema de sonido es impecable.  
 **S.** Jejejeje sí, esta carcacha vale más por su sistema de sonido que otra cosa.  
 **Mi**. Hey!  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **Mi**. Me encanta la vista.  
 **Q.** Eso que se ve ahí es un carrito de supermercado?  
 **S.** Dónde? Ahh sí, aquí te puedes encontrar con cualquier clase de objetos raros jajaja.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **Mi**. Santana te reto a que te subas en el, yo empujo el carro y bajamos la pequeña colina.  
 **S.** Estás loco? Me voy a tumbar los dientes.  
 **Mi.** Gallina!  
 **S**. Me vale.  
 **Mi**. Entonces te reto a ti Quinn.  
 **Q.** Yo? Jejeje no sé.  
 **Mi**. Ándale, será divertido.  
 **Q.** Pues…  
 **S.** Cómo se te ocurre retar a Quinn?  
 **Mi**. Qué tiene de malo?  
 **Q.** Acepto.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Santana, casi nunca hago cosas arriesgadas.  
 **S.** Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste algo arriesgado.  
 **Q.** Pero esto no sería ilegal, así que hagámoslo.  
 **S.** Entonces yo voy contigo, no te dejaré sola en manos de éste maníatico.  
 **Mi.** No creo que las dos quepan en el carrito.  
 **Q.** Intentémoslo.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Q.** Yo al frente.

Ambas chicas subieron al carrito de supermercado como pudieron.

 **S.** Esto parece una lata de sardinas.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja auch algo me cala.  
 **S.** Espero poder salir de aquí sin que me unten vaselina.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja, listas?  
 **Q.** Eso creo.  
 **S.** Que Dios nos ampare.  
 **Mi**. Jejejeje vámonos.

Mike comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo empujando el carrito.

 **Mi.** Están pesadas.  
 **S.** Cállate. **  
Q.** Jajajaja ahhhhh!  
 **S.** Auch, malditas piedras!  
 **Mi**. Jajaja ya agarramos vuelo, que disfruten su paseo chicas!

Mike las soltó.

 **S.** Qué te pasa idiota?! Mike! Mike!  
 **Q.** Esto va muy rápido.  
 **S.** Sabía que era una pésima idea, lo sabía!  
 **Q.** Ahhhh jajaja se siente genial.  
 **S.** Te parece? Espera a que termine el paseo. **  
** **Q.** Relájate y disfrútalo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana pasó sus manos por la cintura se Quinn para abrazarla, entonces la rubia giró su cabeza para verla a los ojos aunque rápidamente la miró a sus labios, la latina lo notó y se fue acercando, estaba a punto de besarla cuando un impacto lo impidió al hacerlas caer estrepitosamente.

 **Q.** Ayyy!

Santana quedó arriba de Quinn.

 **S.** Te dije que dolería... Estás bien?  
 **Q**. No, me raspé las manos y no me puedo mover, estás encima de mí.  
 **S.** Perdón... Creo que amortiguaste mis golpes, lo siento. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes.

Las chicas se quedaron acostadas en el césped.

 **Q.** Mira. (mostrándole sus manos)  
 **S.** Pobrecita. (tomándole una)

Entonces Santana por impulso se incorporó para sobre Quinn, la miró a los ojos y se inclinó otra vez para buscar sus labios.

 _ **Beso, beso, beso!**_ _ **  
**_  
Al escuchar eso, la latina se desconcentró.  
 **  
** **S**. Qué?  
 **Mi**. Ehhh mmm estoy alentando a ésos chicos de allá a que se besen, dejen voy a alentarlos de más cerca.  
 **S.** Idiota.

Santana se paró y ayudó a Quinn a hacerlo.

 **S.** Vamos a vengarnos del tarado de Mike.  
 **Q**. Jejejej.

Santana fue a la camioneta por una botella de refresco, alcanzaron al chico, agitó la botella y bañó a Mike con el contenido.

 **Mi**. Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Eso te ganaste por dejarnos ahí a nuestra suerte.  
 **Q**. Jajajaj.  
 **Mi**. Abrazo de oso!  
 **S.** Noooo, aléjate, aléjate!  
 **Mi**. Entonces a Quinn!  
 **Q.** Jajajajaja suéltame.  
 **S.** Jajaja eres un verdadero idiota Michael Robert Chang, ya suéltala.  
 **Mi**. Pero así me amas.  
 **S.** Lo hago y mucho.  
 **Q.** Ay chicos ustedes son geniales.  
 **Mi**. Te dije que con nosotros la pasarías genial.  
 **Q.** Pero no me imaginé que tanto.  
 **S.** Somos los mejores.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje lo son...  
 **Mi.** Vengan chicas, el sol no tarda en ocultarse.  
 **Q.** Está refrescando.  
 **S.** Te presto mi chaqueta?  
 **Q**. Ok.

La latina de inmediato se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a la rubia.

 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Mi.** El amor, el amor... (cantando)  
 **S**. Qué te traes?  
 **Mi**. Nada, qué acaso ya no puedo cantar?  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato más en el mirador pero luego tuvieron que regresar a la ciudad.

En la residencia Fabray.

 **S.** Nos vemos el lunes.  
 **Q.** Sí, una vez más muchas gracias por el día de hoy, hace demasiado tiempo que no tenía un día tan divertido.  
 **Mi**. Pues mientras quiero seguir siendo nuestra amiga esos días se repetirán más seguido, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Siempre serán mis amigos.  
 **Mi.** Ojalá.  
 **S.** Te cuidas.  
 **Q**. Bye.

La chica salió.

 **S.** Te acompaño a la puerta?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Ya en la puerta.

 **S.** El lunes te devuelvo tu bici.  
 **Q**. Sí, no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Yo... Hoy te veías particularmente linda, buenas noches. (besando su mejilla) **  
** **Q**. Emmm bye.

Santana casi corrió hasta la camioneta.  
 **  
Q**. Espera, tu chaqueta.

Pero la morena no escuchó.  
 **  
Q**. Huele a ella.

En la camioneta…

 **Mi.** Jajaja qué pasó? Traes una carita.  
 **S**. Pasa que ya no aguanto, necesito besarla ya, en serio necesito hacerlo.  
 **Mi.** Pues bésala y ya.  
 **S.** Y si se ofende tanto y me quita el empleo?  
 **Mi**. No había pensado en eso.  
 **S.** Me gusta mucho, ya no lo puedo negar.  
 **Mi**. Se lo vas a decir?  
 **S.** No, porque no quiero poner en riesgo la estabilidad económica que tenemos ahorita.  
 **Mi**. Mmm que lástima.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rubia.

 **Q.** Estoy tan caliente, mmmm Santana, me daré una ducha muy fría.

Al día siguiente la novia de la latina pasó por ella para ir a pasear.

 **S.** Rosita solamente te voy a pedir que regresemos temprano, sabes que no me gusta dejar a mi abuelita tanto tiempo sola.  
 **Ro.** Santana pero ya casi no nos vemos, que no me extrañas?  
 **S.** Claro que lo hago, pero sabes que mi abuelita me necesita.  
 **Ro.** Ya se debería de morir de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Qué dices?  
 **Ro**. Ella solo es un estorbo para ti, no te deja disfrutar de la vida por estarla cuidando, sería lo mejor que te pudiera pasar.  
 **S.** En serio me estás diciendo eso? No lo puedo creer, se supone que eres mi novia y antes de serlo fuiste mi mejor amiga y sabes perfectamente que adoro a mi abuelita, ella es como mi madre, si la perdiera entonces ya no sabría qué hacer de mi vida, no sé qué te ha pasado pero definitivamente ya no eres la misma Rosita de antes. **  
** **Ro**. Perdóname, no quise decir eso, es sólo que te extraño.  
 **S.** A veces siento que te fascina herirme.  
 **Ro.** No seas exagerada, mejor vamos a un motel.  
 **S.** A un motel a qué?  
 **Ro.** Como que a qué? En mi casa está toda mi familia, no podemos hacerlo ahí, y en la tuya está tu abuela, deseo estar contigo a solas y por eso vamos a ir al motel.  
 **S**. No estoy de ánimos.  
 **Ro**. Cuándo lo estás? Pero lo quieras o no vamos a ir para allá.  
 **S.** Me vas a obligar a tener sexo contigo?  
 **Ro**. Sólo si es necesario.

Llegaron hasta el motel y casi a jalones Rosita metió a la habitación a Santana.

 **Ro**. Quítate la ropa.  
 **S.** Ya te dije que no tengo ganas.  
 **Ro**. Que te la quites!

Rosita aventó a la cama a Santana.

 **S.** No!  
 **Ro**. Hija de puta.

La chica se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a golpearla.

 **S.** Suéltame.  
 **Ro**. No! Ahora aprenderás a que conmigo no se juega, tú me provocas para que haga esto.  
 **S.** Suéltame!

Pero Rosita no dejaba de golpearla.

 **S.** Que me sueltes!

Santana la aventó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer de la cama.

 **S.** Estoy sangrando de la boca, aún no sana del todo mi ojo y ya me pegaste otra vez.  
 **Ro**. Tú tienes la culpa.  
 **S.** No, yo no tengo la culpa de nada, estás loca, necesitas ir al psicólogo, me largo de aquí.  
 **Ro**. Tú no te vas a ningún lado.  
 **S.** Piensas violarme? Me vas a obligar a acostarme contigo?

Rosita no contestó nada así que la latina salió del motel con rumbo a su casa, para su fortuna cuando llego ahí su abuela no se encontraba, había ido con alguno de los vecinos a tomar un café, Santana se miró al espejo y vio los arañazos y los golpes que su novia le provocó.

 **S.** Mike tiene razón, esto no puede seguir así.

Rosita no la buscó ese día.

El lunes se llegó.

 **Mi.** Te descuido un día y me encuentro una vez más con esto... Eres increíble...  
 **S.** Ya no lo voy a permitir otra vez, te lo juro.  
 **Mi**. Qué le dijiste a la abuela?  
 **S.** Que Rosita y yo habíamos peleado con unas chicas que nos odian desde niñas.  
 **Mi**. Ja! Aquí la única que te odia Rosita, la verdad no creo que tu abuela se haya tragado el cuento porque ella sabe que tú eres muy querida en el barrio.  
 **S**. Odio que Rosita me pegue.  
 **Mi**. Mándala al diablo.  
 **S.** La amo. **  
** **Mi**. No la amas, sólo estás igual de loca que ella.  
 **S.** Mi vida es un caos.  
 **Mi.** Porque así lo permites.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Mi**. Y ahí viene la chica que te encanta.  
 **Q.** Hola chicos, qué tal su domingo? Santana! Qué te pasó?  
 **S.** Peleé con unas vecinas... **  
** **Q**. Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Bien sabes que no te puedes meter en problemas de ese tipo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, ya no lo volveré a hacer, voy al baño.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q.** En serio se peleó con unas chicas?  
 **Mi.** Es lo que dice.  
 **Q.** Tú tampoco le crees, verdad?  
 **Mi**. No.  
 **Q.** Pobre San... Es obvio que alguien la daña así y creo imaginarme quién es...

Mike soltó el aire pero no dijo nada.

Ese día Santana estuvo muy seria, casi no habló con la chica de ojos verdes mientras lijaban la cerca de la iglesia.

Más tarde en la residencia Fabray.

 **Q.** San, si quieres hablar de lo que pasa hazlo, créeme que yo no le diré a nadie.  
 **S.** No pasa nada Q. **  
** **Q**. Estos golpes no te los hicieron unas chicas, lo sé.  
 **S.** Tú no sabes nada. **  
** **Q**. No te voy a presionar, cuando estés lista para hablar conmigo ahí estaré.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Al día siguiente en el servicio comunitario.

 **G.** Aquí tienen la pintura, comiencen a pintar la parte que ya está lijada para ver si me gusta cómo se ve.  
 **S.** Y si no le gusta tendremos que lijarla de nuevo?  
 **G.** Jejeje.  
 **S.** Ay no... (puchero)  
 **G.** Lo siento hija.  
 **S.** Mmmm.

El padre se alejó.

 **S**. Maldito viejo.  
 **Q**. No hables así de él, sabes que se ha portado muy bien con nosotras dos.  
 **S.** Lo siento es sólo que...  
 **Q**. Sigues tensa verdad?  
 **S.** Mucho.  
 **Q**. Ya no lo estés. (pintándole una mano)  
 **S.** Oyeeee eso no se vale, ahora verás. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja no!

Santana sujetó a la rubia y le pinto una mejilla.

 **Q.** Jajaja suéltame.  
 **S.** Eres una niña muy traviesa y ahora verás.  
 **Q**. Jajaja .

De pronto las chicas estaban frente a frente abrazadas, Santana se inclinó para besar a Quinn quien no se opuso y cerró los ojos.

 _ **Santana!**_ _ **  
**_  
Esa voz familiar hizo que la latina se sobresaltara y no besara a Quinn.

 **S**. Rosita.  
 **Ro.** Necesito hablar contigo.  
 **S.** Ok, ahora vuelvo Q. **  
** **Q**. Sí.

Santana caminó con Rosita hasta el otro lado de la iglesia, la rubia no se quedó con la curiosidad y sigilosamente las siguió.

 **Ro.** Ya veo lo mal que la pasas aquí.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Ro.** Ella es el motivo por el cual ya no quieres estar conmigo?  
 **S.** Claro que no, bien sabes cuál es el motivo por el cual ya no deseo tener intimidad contigo.  
 **Ro**. Ahhh entonces es verdad, ya no me deseas.  
 **S.** Y cómo quieres que deseé a la chica que me golpea?  
 **Ro**. Lo hago porque tú me provocas.  
 **S.** Yo? No seas mentirosa.  
 **Ro.** Escúchame bien estúpida.

Rosita azotó contra la pared a Santana y le puso su antebrazo en el cuello.

 **Ro.** No vas a jugar conmigo ni a ponerme el cuerno porque juro que te mato!

De pronto un jadeo de sorpresa se escuchó, lo que hizo que Rosita se apartara de la latina quien comenzó a toser por la falta de aire que le había provocado su novia.

R **o.** Conmigo no vas a jugar.  
 **S.** No. (tosiendo) Claro que no voy a jugar, nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo haré, esto aquí se termina Rosita no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a poner una mano más encima.  
 **Ro**. Qué dices? Tú no me puedes dejar! Santana si lo haces te mato.  
 **S.** Inténtalo, y te aseguro que primero te mato yo, ahora vete si no quieres que le diga al padre que tú eres quien me golpea, lárgate!

Rosita algo asustada salió de ahí.

Santana estaba llorando de rabia, sus puños estaban blancos por presionarlos, ella quería con todas sus ganas desquitarse de Rosita, pero no podía poner en riesgo su libertad.

Estuvo unos minutos más a solas hasta que logró controlarse y regresó con Quinn.

 **S.** Listo, continuamos?  
 **Q**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sip. **  
** **Q**. Segura?  
 **S.** Sip... Entonces seguimos? **  
** **Q**. Claro... (preocupada)

Santana prácticamente no habló nada en el transcurso de la tarde noche.

Y así en silencio llegaron a la residencia Fabray.

 **S.** Nos vemos mañana. **  
** **Q**. Santana, estás segura que te encuentras bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Yo sé que no, San... Vi lo que pasó con tu novia, perdóname que me meta pero no debes de permitir que te siga lastimando de esa manera.  
 **S.** Ella no me hace nada. **  
** **Q**. Por qué la disculpas? Ella es quien te dejó así el ojo, las muñecas, el labio, todo!  
Santana, una persona que le hace daño de esa manera a quien ama no merece absolutamente nada, no la defiendas!  
 **S**. Es que...

Santana finalmente se quebró.

 **S.** No sé cómo lo permití. (llorando)  
 **Q**. San...(abrazándola)  
 **S.** Rosita cambió tanto, la primera vez que me golpeó no lo podía creer, ella me pedía perdón una y otra vez y yo la perdonaba, pero ya no más, no permitiré que me vuelva a poner la mano encima, hoy terminé con ella. **  
** **Q**. Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, aléjate de ella, Rosita no merece nada de ti, nada.  
 **S.** Soy una imbécil, verdad?  
 **Q**. No San, sólo estás enamorada.  
 **S.** Ni siquiera estoy segura de eso.

Quinn la abrazó con más fuerza y en ese momento Santana no aguantó más y buscó sus labios.

 **S.** Quinn eres tan hermosa...

Y la besó.

Al principio la rubia se sorprendió por el beso pero finalmente era lo que tanto había deseado y se dejó llevar, tan así que pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la latina.

Santana comenzó a intensificar dicho beso hasta que su lengua estaba dentro de la boca de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **Q**. Mmmm.

Profundizó aún más el beso tan así que ya era desesperado, en ese momento la rubia se comenzó a sentir incómoda.

 **Q**. No, espera San, así no.  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho Quinn no tienes idea de cuánto. (besándola más)  
 **Q**. Espera, no, así no! (apartándola)

Santana se asustó y de inmediato se separó.

 **S.** Perdóname Quinn, ay Dios mío, perdóname por favor, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, soy una idiota siempre la cago contigo, perdóname.  
 **Q.** Yo...

Sin decir nada más Santana montó su bicicleta y salió de ahí.

 **Q.** Jamás me imaginé que nuestro primer beso fuera así... (preocupada)

La chica de ojos verdes entró a su casa y subió hasta su habitación, tomó la chaqueta de la morena y la olió.

 **Q.** Santana…

Al llegar a casa, Santana se soltó a llorar logrando la preocupación de su abuela.  
 **  
** **A**. Mija qué te pasa? Háblame por favor.  
 **S.** La perdí abuelita, la perdí por mi estupidez.  
 **A.** Mi amor. (consolándola)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Un poquito de drama, pero sólo un poquito se los prometo.**_

 _ **Entonces qué piensan de cómo han ido las cosas hasta este capítulo?**_

 _ **Espero muchos reviews jejeje.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias.**_

 _ **Ahora la próxima actualización será para "Todos tienen algo excepto yo 2.0"**_


	9. La golpiza

**_Por fin volví, siento el retraso y como disculpa les traigo un enorme capítulo, espero lo disfruten._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. La golpiza.**

 **A.** Ya estás más tranquila?  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.  
 **A.** Mija no te pongas así, verás que pronto te reconciliarás con Rosita.  
 **S.** Rosita?  
 **A.** Pues sí mija, dijiste que la habías perdido.  
 **S.** Ahhh emmm, no se trata de Rosita.  
 **A.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Ay abuelita, vas a pensar que estoy loca.  
 **A.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** A quien creo que perdí es a Quinn.  
 **A.** A Quinn? Pero por qué a ella?  
 **S.** Porque la besé a la fuerza.  
 **A.** Quéeeeee? Santana!  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé, pero te juro que no sé cómo fue que me atreví a hacer eso...  
 **A.** Te gusta?  
 **S.** Mucho abuelita, antes me caía muy mal pero ahora lo único que hago es pensar en ella. (puchero)  
 **A.** Mija y Rosita?  
 **S.** Terminé con ella precisamente hoy. **  
** **A.** Por Quinn?

Santana quería decirle que sí pero ella odiaba tenerle que ocultar las cosas a su abuela así que le dijo la verdad.

 **S.** No abuelita, no fue por Quinn, fue por mí integridad física.  
 **A.** Qué quieres decir?  
 **S.** Abuelita... Todos los golpes que últimamente he traído en el rostro, Rosita me los provocó.  
 **A.** Qué? Pero cómo?  
 **S.** Desde que su padre los abandonó, Rosita comenzó a cambiar y ella empezó a abusar físicamente de mí, al principio era pequeños golpes, luego fueron más fuertes y en lugares donde no se notaban, pero últimamente ya no le importó nada y empezó a pegarme en el rostro, yo estúpidamente lo permitía porque ella me juraba y perjuraba que ya no lo volvería a hacer, además yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de ella, pero desde que Quinn llegó a mi vida me di cuenta de que no es así, aprecio a Rosita pero ella solita logró que el cariño que le tenía antes se convirtiera en aberración.  
 **A.** Mi Santanita, por qué nunca me dijiste nada?  
 **S.** Porque no quería preocuparte, además estuviste mucho tiempo delicada de salud y no te quería mortificar.  
 **A.** Tengo que hablar seriamente con Celia la madre de Rosa.  
 **S.** No abuelita, no hace falta, hoy amenacé a Rosita con ir a la policía si intentaba una vez más golpearme, ella nunca me volverá a poner una mano encima o sufrirá las consecuencias.  
 **A**. Mija, no digas eso, recuerda que no te puedes meter en problemas, estás condicionada.  
 **S.** No me meteré si no es necesario, además Mike tiene un montón de fotos de todos los golpes que me dio Rosita, él casi me obligaba a mostrárselos para tener evidencia por si algún día se le pasaba la mano.  
 **A.** No puedo creerlo, Rosita la niña que se pasaba todo el tiempo en esta casa se convirtió en tu verdugo, ay Dios mío, si me hubieras dicho antes mi niña.  
 **S.** No te preocupes abuelita, lo importante es que estoy bien, hace rato que rompí con ella, Quinn se enteró de todo lo que Rosita me hacía, ella me abrazó para reconfortarme y fue justo cuando estúpidamente la comencé a besar de una manera desesperada, siento que la perdí como amiga y tengo miedo de que me vaya a correr del trabajo, ay abuelita soy una verdadera idiota.  
 **A.** No digas eso mija, sólo estás entusiasmada con ésa hermosa niña.  
 **S.** Pero sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, ella no es como yo. **  
** **A**. Bueno, eso no lo sabemos, pero algo sí te voy a pedir Santanita, si Quinn se siente incómoda contigo no la presiones, respétala como te he enseñado.  
 **S.** Claro que sí abuelita, te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerle eso a Quinn.  
 **A.** Ésa es mi niña. (sonriendo)

Mientras tanto cierta rubia no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado.  
 **  
** **Q.** Al principio fue tan lindo... Pero luego no sé... Ay Santana por qué me pones así? (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente Santana le suplicó a su abuela que la dejara faltar a la preparatoria porque se sentía demasiado avergonzada con Quinn y necesitaba reunir el valor para enfrentarla, la señora aceptó.

Más tarde Mike pasó por Santana para ir a la preparatoria, Alma le dijo que su nieta se sentía mal y no iría a la escuela así que le mandó una nota al director con el chico.

En McKinley.

 **Q.** Hey Mike.  
 **Mi**. Hola Q.  
 **Q.** Jejeje Q... Y Santana?  
 **Mi.** No vino a clases, está enferma.  
 **Q.** Enferma? De qué?  
 **Mi**. Ni idea.

Quinn notó que su amigo no sabía sobre el beso.

 **Q.** Creo que más bien está triste.  
 **Mi.** Triste?  
 **Q.** Sí, ayer terminó con su novia.  
 **Mi.** Qué? Estás hablando en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Pero qué maravillosa noticia me acabas de dar, en serio que sí.  
 **Q.** Jejeje vaya, creo que Rosita no es de tu agrado  
 **Mi.** Ya no.  
 **Q.** Tú sabías que Rosita le pegaba a Santana?  
 **Mi**. Eh?  
 **Q.** Yo tenía mis sospechas porque Santana no convive con nadie más, pero ayer lo constaté, ésa tipa la golpea.  
 **Mi.** Diablos... Sí, sí lo sabía.  
 **Q.** Y por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo? (alzando la voz)  
 **Mi**. Lo intenté una y mil veces, pero de qué valía lo que dijera si Santana la perdonaba de inmediato, te juro que cuando le cerró el ojo estaba dispuesto a denunciarla pero Santana no me dejó.  
 **Q.** No entiendo por qué lo permitió.  
 **Mi.** Porque en el fondo le tiene una profunda lástima a la Rosa.  
 **Q.** Lástima?  
 **Mi.** Sí, siempre ha sido así, sé que no me corresponde decirlo pero Rosa creció en un hogar violento, ella se refugiaba en casa de Santana cuando su padre la molía a golpes, era muy retraída, mi amiga siempre estaba ahí para ella, me sorprendió un poco cuando un día me dijeron que eran novias, San jamás había mencionado nada sobre que le gustara Rosa, me dio como excusa el que le daba pena decirme que era lesbiana, luego cuando el padre de Rosa los dejó, Santana comenzó a dejarse maltratar verbalmente por ella, la excusaba diciendo que estaba tensa por el abandono de su padre, luego los maltratos psicológicos se trasformaron en físicos y yo no pude hacer mucho para evitarlos.  
 **Q.** Pobre San, ayer casi la asfixia ése monstruo.  
 **Mi.** Maldita!  
 **Q.** Por fortuna la mandó al diablo, sólo espero que no la perdone.  
 **Mi**. Si Santana por fin se armó de valor para terminar con ella eso quiere decir que su decisión es firme.  
 **Q.** Te creo, la conoces muy bien.  
 **Mi.** Santana tiene una razón muy importante para no volver con la Rosa. **  
** **A**. Ah sí? Y cuál es? **  
** **Q**. Pues...

Justo en ese momento sonó la chicharra.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, tenemos que ir a clases.  
 **Mi.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Me esperas a la salida, iré a casa de Santana para ver cómo se encuentra.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

El resto de la jornada estudiantil Quinn no pudo dejar de pensar en los labios de Santana ni en las palabras de Mike.

 **Q.** Yo seré el motivo por el cual San no regresará con Rosita? Pero ella me había dicho que una chica le gustaba y era inalcanzable para ella, aunque anoche me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y me besó... Entonces yo seré la chica inalcanzable para Santana? Ay Dios mío se siente tan bien el saber que hay una posibilidad de que yo sea ésa chica jejeje.

La hora de la salida llegó, entonces Mike y Quinn se fueron juntos hasta el barrio donde el chico vivía.

 **Mi.** Tengo que ir directo a casa, mamá quiere que le ayude con mi hermano, sigue insoportable porque quiere su fiesta  
 **Q.** Ohhh pobre chico.  
 **Mi.** Le dices a Santana que en la noche paso a verla.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Quinn caminó hasta la casa de la latina, tomó varias respiraciones y tocó a la puerta, segundos después Alma le abrió.

 **Q.** Buenas tardes señora Alma.  
 **A.** Quinn hija, pasa.  
 **Q.** Gracias, Mike me comentó que San está enferma y quise venir a saludarla.  
 **A.** Emmm claro.  
 **Q.** Puedo verla?

Alma dudó un poco pero el que Quinn hubiera ido hasta allá para ver a su nieta quería decir que no estaba enojada con ella.

 **A.** Sí hija, Santana está en su habitación.  
 **Q.** Gracias señora Alma.

Quinn tocó en la puerta del dormitorio de Santana.

 **S.** Pasa abuelita.

La rubia entró a la habitación y encontró a la latina sentada en su cama comiéndose un yogurt y viendo el televisor como si nada.

 **Q**. Así que estás muy enferma?  
 **S.** Quinn! Demonios, demonios!

Santana no sabía qué hacer así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue cubrirse con las sábanas para no enfrentar a la rubia.

 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** No estoy! **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja por dios no seas infantil.  
 **S.** En serio no estoy!  
 **Q**. Santana!

La morena no tuvo más remedio que destaparse.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jajajaj mira nada más cómo quedaste, toda despeinada.  
 **S.** Ohhh. (acomodando su cabello) **  
** **Q**. No estás enferma, entonces por qué no fuiste a la preparatoria?  
 **S.** Me sentía muy mal.  
 **Q**. Por Rosita?  
 **S.** No, para nada... Por la estupidez que cometí ayer contigo, estoy tan avergonzada. **  
** **Q**. Ah eso...  
 **S.** Sí, no sé ni cómo mirarte a los ojos por la vergüenza que tengo. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **Q**. No te sientas así.  
 **S.** Te besé a la fuerza.  
 **Q**. Pues... Al principio no fue así.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, una vez más puse en riesgo nuestra amistad, no sé qué hacer para que me perdones. **  
** **Q**. No tengo nada que perdonarte, te sentías mal, por eso actuaste así.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. O no?

Santana no dijo nada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces es verdad que te gusto? Anoche lo dijiste.

La latina no sabía qué decir, tenía muchísimo miedo de perder la amistad de Quinn y también de perder su empleo, pero luego de tomar una gran respiración no pudo más y lo confesó.

 **S.** Eres muy linda Quinn, a todo mundo le gustas, cómo no me vas a gustar a mí? Pero sé que no debo de tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti porque eres mi amiga y también eres recta. **  
** **Q**. Cierto... Bueno, nunca antes me había besado con una mujer, y lo de ayer fue…  
 **S.** Lo sé, horrible. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Me tomaste por sorpresa.  
 **S.** Lo lamento. **  
** **Q**. San, a pesar de que tenemos muy poco tiempo de convivir, me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran chica y la verdad no quisiera que te sintieras mal o incómoda por lo que pasó anoche, yo quiero que sigamos teniendo la misma convivencia de antes, no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotras.  
 **S.** Entonces no te molesta lo que te acabo de confesar?  
 **Q**. Me halaga mucho, pero...  
 **S**. Sí, lo sé, tú no eres lesbiana.  
 **Q**. Algo así.  
 **S.** Algo así?  
 **Q**. Olvídalo, mejor apresúrate para que no se nos haga tarde, tenemos que ir al servicio comunitario.  
 **S.** Estoy enferma.  
 **Q**. Claro que no, anda mueve ese trasero perezoso, te espero en la sala.  
 **S.** Ok... Gracias Q por dejarme seguir siendo tu amiga.  
 **Q**. Tú y Mike son mis amigos y no los quiero perder por nada del mundo.  
 **S.** Y no lo harás. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé. (sonriendo)

Quinn salió.

 **A.** Todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí señora Alma, Santana se va a alistar para ir a la iglesia.  
 **A.** Pero no se irán sin el estómago vacío.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje gracias señora Alma.  
 **A.** Dime abuela.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **A.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Ok abuela.

Las chicas comieron y luego se fueron en la bicicleta de Santana.

 **G.** Buenas tardes.  
 **Q.** Hola padre, ya estamos aquí.  
 **S.** Sip.  
 **G.** Como siempre muy puntuales, entonces no se diga más y continúen con la cerca.  
 **S.** Le gustó el color?  
 **G.** Sí, así que no tendrán que lijar otra vez la madera.  
 **S.** Ay qué alivio.  
 **Q.** Ojalá podamos terminarla esta semana.  
 **G.** Recuerden que es por los dos lados.  
 **S.** Entonces no creo que la terminemos.  
 **G.** Hagan lo que puedan, al cabo tiempo es lo que nos sobra.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.

Las chicas comenzaron a pintar.  
 **  
** **Q.** Entonces estás segura de no volver con Rosita?  
 **S.** Muy segura, ayer por fin abrí los ojos, no la amo y no quiero seguir con ella, es más ni siquiera estoy segura si la amé o no, tal vez era sólo cariño.  
 **Q.** Tuvieron intimidad?  
 **S**. Sí... Emmm perdimos juntas nuestra virginidad.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Y tú la perdiste con el boca de trucha?  
 **Q**. No, claro que no.  
 **S.** Entonces quién fue el afortunado?  
 **Q**. No lo conoces, no es de la ciudad.  
 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q.** Mike dice que su hermano sigue muy molesto por lo de su fiesta.  
 **S.** Sí y lo comprendo, él se esmeró mucho en sacar buenas calificaciones para tener su fiesta y ahora por mi culpa no la tendrá a tiempo.  
 **Q.** Tengo una idea.  
 **S.** Ah sí?  
 **Q.** Hagámosela en mi casa.  
 **S.** En tu casa? Oye no, tus padres pondrán el grito en el cielo, además todos los amiguitos de Ewan son del barrio y no todos son precisamente honrados. **  
** **Q**. No tendrían por qué entrar a mi casa, la fiesta puede hacerse en el jardín, una pool party, ahí hay una pequeña sala de estar, un par de regaderas y baños. **  
** **S.** Quinn no tienes ni la más mínima de en lo que te puedes meter, te dejarían un desastre, están en una edad muy difícil, ya sabes la pubertad.  
 **Q.** Ay ya me asustaste.  
 **S.** Es que es la verdad.  
 **Q.** Bueno, entonces hagámosla en tu casa, tu jardín trasero no es tan pequeño.  
 **S**. Y el dinero?  
 **Q**. La empresa de mi padre lo pondrá todo.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Puedo firmar algunas cosas por él.  
 **S.** Noooo, imagínate si se da cuenta, te deshereda. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja no lo hará, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Quinn yo debo ese dinero no tú o tu papá. **  
** **Q**. Pero se trata de la fiesta del hermano de mi mejor amigo así que me digas lo que me digas yo se la voy a organizar y los gastos correrán por mi cuenta, bueno de la de papá pero casi es lo mismo.  
 **S.** Ay Q.  
 **Q**. Anda sí? Luego tú les pagas a los Chang lo que les debes, así ellos podrán usarlo en algo más.  
 **S.** Bien sabes que jamás te podría decir que no.  
 **Q**. Y eso es bueno o malo?  
 **S.** No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje ok, entonces hay que platicarlo con Mike.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Esa noche...

 **S.** Qué cansada estoy.  
 **Q**. Sí, estuvo muy pesado.  
 **S.** Es mejor que ya te lleve a tu casa. **  
** **Q**. Podría quedarme esta noche en la tuya?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Mamá ha estado llegando muy tarde del trabajo y no la he visto por días, no quiero llegar a esa casa tan grande y solitaria.  
 **S.** Claro que sí pero y la ropa?  
 **Q.** Es verdad... (mueca)  
 **S.** Bueno tengo ropa interior nueva, por eso no hay problema y si quieres puedo prestarte algo...  
 **Q**. Excelente idea, entonces me dejas quedarme?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.

Esa noche las chicas regresaron juntas, Alma no se opuso en que la rubia se quedara en casa, pero le mintieron al decirle que Judy había dado su permiso.

Más tarde Mike se presentó en la casa para ver cómo se encontraba Santana, el chico le dijo a la latina que se sentía muy orgulloso de ella al saber que por fin había terminado su relación con Rosita.

Por otro lado la chica de ojos verdes le comentó sobre su idea para hacerle la fiesta a su hermano menor.  
 **  
** **Q**. De hecho ustedes podrían tocar su música en la fiesta.  
 **Mi**. Muy buena idea.  
 **S.** Lo es pero... Y si te descubren?  
 **Q**. No seas pesimista.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Mike tú que tienes tiempo, encárgate de hacer un presupuesto sobre lo que se va a necesitar para la fiesta.  
 **Mi**. Hecho.  
 **Q.** Tu hermano tendrá su fiesta a como dé lugar, pero no le digas nada, tiene que ser una sorpresa.  
 **Mi**. Está bien, gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** De nada.

Más tarde.

 **A.** No vayan a quedarse hasta muy tarde charlando.  
 **S.** No abuelita.  
 **A.** Buenas noches niñas.  
 **Q.** Buenas noches abuela.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Ella me dijo que le podía nombrar así pero si te molesta no lo hago.  
 **S.** No, claro que no me molesta, mi abuelita te estima mucho por eso te pidió que le llamaras así.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje yo también la aprecio un montón.  
 **S.** Gracias por hacerlo…Entonces mira, esta ropa interior es nueva no es fina pero sirve para esta emergencia y ya está lavada por separado eh.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ok.  
 **S.** Y pues... Aquí están mis jeans y playeras, esto no está tan viejo.  
 **Q.** Me gusta esto. (tomando un par de prendas)  
 **S.** Te verás muy sexy.  
 **Q.** En serio? **  
** **S.** Sí, demasiado.  
 **Q**. Quieres que me lo pruebe ahora para que te cerciores?  
 **S.** Eh? Pues...  
 **Q**. Te pongo nerviosa?  
 **S.** Mucho.  
 **Q**. Jejejej perdón.  
 **S.** Quinn... Si yo intentara besarte nuevamente habría alguna posibilidad de perder tu amistad? **  
** **Q**. Quieres besarme otra vez?  
 **S.** Estoy hablando en sentido figurado. **  
** **Q**. Mmm bueno, entonces no te puedo contestar esa pregunta porque primero tendrías que besarme para comprobarlo, además estás hablando en sentido figurado.  
 **S.** Ohhh jejeje es verdad, mejor me voy a dormir.  
 **Q.** Puedes quedarte si quieres.  
 **S.** Sería muy difícil.  
 **Q.** No duermo tan mal.  
 **S.** No por eso sino porque no sé si mis manos puedan estar quietas estando tan cerca de ti.  
 **Q.** Ya veo. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Buenas noches Q. **  
** **Q**. Descansa San. (besando su mejilla)  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Al salir de la habitación...

 **S.** Soy una descarada por completo, cómo se me ocurre decirle así como así eso a Quinn? Intentaré comportarme o ella pensará que la estoy acosando.

En la habitación.

 **Q**. Entonces si tanto desea besarme por qué no lo hace de una buena vez?

Una vez más Quinn se escabulló hasta la puerta para admirar el cuerpo de Santana mientras se ponía su pijama.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ya no hay ninguna duda, definitivamente me gusta Santana...

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi**. Hey Q, fiu fiu te ves muy sexy con ese atuendo Santanesco.  
 **Q.** Jejejej gracias Mike.  
 **Mi**. Creo que deberías de usar más ese tipo de ropa porque te hace ver más juvenil y linda y...  
 **S.** Y mejor te callas. (muy celosa)  
 **Mi**. Ok, ya no digo nada.  
 **Q.** Jejejej, hoy en la tarde tomaré la tarjeta de crédito de papá, aprovecharé que sigue de viaje.  
 **S.** En serio no tienes miedo?  
 **Q**. No, la he tomado bastantes veces y nunca me ha dicho nada, por algo la deja muy a la mano, de hecho es una tarjeta de la empresa, como ahí organizan varios eventos para sus clientes no creo que el pagar por comida, platos, bebidas y ese tipo de cosas se le haga extraño a los contadores, así que no hay problema.  
 **S.** Y si descubren que la firma es falsa?  
 **Q.** Santana, no se gastarán miles de dólares en lo que compraremos así que ellos ni siquiera le pondrán atención a esos gastos, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Mi**. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas por cumplirle el capricho a mi hermano.  
 **Q.** No es capricho Mike, es una ilusión que tiene tu hermanito así que por qué negarle algo tan lindo?  
 **Mi.** Está bien.

Ese mismo día la latina le platicó a su amigo sobre el beso con Quinn.

 **Mi.** Woooow, no lo puedo creer, te felicito!  
 **S.** Fue horrible.  
 **Mi**. En serio? Te rechazó?  
 **S.** No precisamente, y fue horrible por mi culpa, le metí la lengua hasta la garganta, pobre Quinn, creo que le dio bastante asco.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Ella dice que no pero no estoy segura, lo extraño es que siento que ella me coquetea.  
 **Mi**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, hay situaciones en las que siento que ella quiere algo más, o tal vez sean tantas mis ganas de volverla a besar que me imagino cosas.  
 **Mi.** Puede ser... Al menos ya no estás con la Rosa y eso es algo a tu favor.

Los siguientes dos días Mike se concentró en verificar los precios de lo que se compraría para la fiesta y Quinn en seguir coqueteando con Santana.

 **Mi.** Ya le pedí la camioneta a papá, ahí podremos traer las cosas y guardarlas en casa de Santana, tendremos demasiado trabajo al preparar los bocadillos.  
 **Q.** Y por qué no contratamos a alguien que se encargue de prepararlos?  
 **Mi**. No Quinn, sería un gasto extra, mi madre, Santana, la abuela y yo nos encargaremos de eso.  
 **Q.** Puedo ayudar?  
 **Mi.** Segura?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Mi**. Ok.  
 **Q.** Creen que haya tiempo de ir un rato al mirador luego de comprar las cosas? La verdad es que me encantó la última vez que estuvimos ahí.  
 **Mi.** Sí, claro que hay tiempo.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Un día en el servicio.

 **Mi**. Hola chicas, vine a saludarlas y por la computadora que el padre Gabriel me va a donar.  
 **S.** Ahh muy bien, vamos a decirle, ven Q.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En la sacristía.

 **S.** Padre, recuerda que le comenté sobre la computadora para mi amigo Mike?  
 **G.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Ya vino a recogerla. **  
** **Mi**. Buenas tardes padre.  
 **G.** Buenas tardes hijo, acompáñenme al salón donde está.

En el salón.

 **G.** No sé si funcione correctamente, pero espero te sirva de algo.  
 **Mi.** Muchas gracias padre.  
 **G.** Bueno niñas, hay que volver al trabajo.  
 **Q.** Sí padre.

En el jardín.

 **S.** Y bien?  
 **Mi**. Parece que todo está correcto pero aun así necesito formatearla, tiene buena capacidad y un procesador respetable, así que nos servirá de mucho.  
 **S**. Qué bueno.  
 **Mi.** Nos ayudará para las mezclas nuevas que comencemos a hacer, al menos mientras compramos una mejor.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **Mi**. Miren chicas les traje algunas golosinas para que endulcen su trabajo.  
 **S.** Jejejej gracias.  
 **Q.** Espero no engordar mucho.  
 **Mi**. No lo harás, tienes muy lindo cuerpo.  
 **S.** Mike!  
 **Mi**. Perdón.  
 **Q.** Pero ya casi no me he ejercitado. (puchero)  
 **Mi**. Ya no digas nada y come golosinas, cómelas!

Mike comenzó a corretear con un chocolate a la rubia por todo el jardín de la iglesia.

 **Q**. Jajajaj auxilio!  
 **Mi.** Cómelo jajajaja.

Entonces Quinn corrió hasta Santana y la abrazó.

 **Q.** Ayúdame San jajaja.  
 **S.** Ya déjala en paz Michael.  
 **Mi.** Ok, ok... Bueno y qué es lo que hacen aquí?  
 **S.** Somos esclavas del padre.  
 **Q**. Ay San.  
 **S.** Ok no, ahora estamos pintando la cerca de la iglesia.  
 **Mi**. Toda la cerca?  
 **Q.** Sí y por los dos lados. (mueca)  
 **Mi.** Pobres de ustedes.  
 **S.** Pudo ser peor. **  
** **Q**. Eso sí.  
 **Mi.** Bueno, pues hoy están de suerte porque les voy a ayudar. **  
** **Q**. Genial!

Los siguientes días, la rubia no perdía la oportunidad para acercársele a Santana, la latina cada vez estaba más desesperada por besarla otra vez.

El viernes por la noche.

 **S.** Mike estoy decidida, ya no aguanto más, te lo juro que no... Necesito besarla ya.  
 **Mi.** Y cuándo lo piensas hacer?  
 **S.** Mañana, quiero pedirte un favor.  
 **Mi.** Claro, cuál?  
 **S.** Que mañana antes de ir al mirador tomes cualquier pretexto para no ir con nosotras y así Quinn y yo podamos estar a solas.  
 **Mi.** Dalo por hecho.  
 **S.** Ése es mi amigo.

El sábado por la mañana.

 **G.** La cerca les quedó hermosa, niñas ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo, cada vez son menos las horas que les quedan aquí.  
 **Q.** Pues falta un poco más de la mitad.  
 **G.** Pero ya es menos, bueno el lunes iniciarán con la limpieza de las áreas verdes para que no se aburran tanto, luego siguen con la cerca, la iglesia debe estar hermosa para día de gracias y Navidad. **  
** **S**. Lo estará, ya lo verá  
 **G**. Sé que sí, ahora vayan a descansar.  
 **Q**. Sí, nos vemos el lunes.

Las chicas salieron.

 **S.** Más tarde pasamos por ti.  
 **Q**. Los estaré esperando.

La latina estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa porque se llegara el momento en que besaría nuevamente a Quinn, se lavó varias veces los dientes y cargó con un gran paquete de chicles.

En la residencia Fabray.

 **Q.** Le entregaré su chaqueta a Santana, es una lástima que al lavarla su aroma haya desaparecido.

Entonces sonó un claxon.

 **Q.** Son ellos.

Rápidamente tomó la tarjeta de crédito y bajó corriendo al encuentro con sus amigos

 **S.** Estás lista? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **Mi**. Pues vámonos.

Los chicos no tuvieron ningún problema con las compras que hicieron, Quinn era una maestra al falsificar las firmas de sus padres.

 **S.** Ay dios, otra vez cometiendo un delito, me muero del pánico.  
 **Mi**. Si no te alejo de ahí, la cajera se hubiera dado cuenta de tu nerviosismo de inmediato.  
 **S.** Lo siento, hoy estoy particularmente nerviosa.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Pues... Porque es el tercer delito que cometo en menos de 2 meses. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Tranquila ni se gastó mucho.  
 **Mi**. No?  
 **Q.** Para nada, esto mis padres lo gastan en una comida en un restaurante.  
 **Mi**. Woooow.  
 **S.** Mike, recuerda que Quinn es millonaria. (susurrándole)  
 **Mi**. Cierto.  
 **Q.** Mejor vamos a dejar todas estas cosas a tu casa... Esperen, hay que rentar uno de esos.  
 **Mi**. Una cama elástica?  
 **Q.** Claro, a los chicos les fascinará.  
 **S.** No, tendríamos que dejar un domicilio para que la lleven y no puedo dejar el mío, porque si tu padre se pone a investigar...  
 **Q**. Lo pagaré en efectivo.  
 **Mi**. Traes suficiente dinero?  
 **Q.** Ahí hay un cajero, sacaré dinero de la tarjeta, también se pueden hacer retiros de efectivo.  
 **S.** Tienes la clave?  
 **Q**. Obviamente.  
 **Mi**. Vaya...  
 **S**. Ay Dios.

Cuando ya tenían todo, fueron a casa de Santana a dejar todo.

 **Q**. Entonces nos vamos al mirador?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Chicas no voy a poder acompañarlas, resulta que papá necesita ayuda para reparar la licuadora.  
 **Q.** La licuadora? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Mi**. Sí y si no le ayudo no me dejara en paz por semanas.  
 **Q.** Ohhh que lástima, bueno iremos en otra ocasión.  
 **Mi**. No! Es decir, vayan ustedes, llévense la camioneta de papá, por eso no hay problema.  
 **S.** Estás seguro?  
 **Mi**. Claro.  
 **S.** Vamos?  
 **Q.** Vamos.

Ya en el mirador.

 **Q.** Vaya hace un poco de frío.  
 **S.** Ponte mi chaqueta. **  
** **Q**. Apenas la traje para entregártela.  
 **S.** No importa.  
 **Q**. Gracias... Le dije a una de las chicas que ayudan en la casa que la lavara, perdió el aroma de tu perfume.  
 **S.** Mi perfume?  
 **Q**. Sí, olía lindo.  
 **S.** Yo no uso perfumes, sólo olía a suavizante de ropa.  
 **Q**. En serio? Jejejeje ohhh.  
 **S.** Se te ve sensacional, te la obsequio. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, es corriente pero... **  
** **Q**. Es perfecta, gracias.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Hace días te hice una pregunta sobre si te besara otra vez y... **  
** **Q**. Quieres besarme?  
 **S.** Mucho.  
 **Q**. Ay San no sé.  
 **S.** Olvídalo, soy una tonta.  
 **Q**. Es que eres una chica y...  
 **S.** Sí y no está bien. **  
** **Q**. Estoy algo confundida.  
 **S.** Por?  
 **Q**. Porque el beso del otro día me agradó antes de que se pusiera tan intenso.  
 **S.** Vaya. **  
** **Q**. Pero eres la primera amiga que tengo desde Brittany y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine.  
 **S.** Lo entiendo.  
 **Q**. Mejor vámonos para empezar a preparar los bocadillos.  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana estaba muy decepcionada porque su plan no había resultado como ella lo había imaginado, pero al mismo tiempo agradeció la sinceridad de Quinn al valorar de esa manera su amistad.

 **Mi**. Lo lamento.  
 **S.** No lo hagas, es mejor así, yo sabía que ella era inalcanzable hoy lo constaté.  
 **Mi**. Ven aquí. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Estaré bien, te lo aseguro.

Al día siguiente la fiesta sorpresa estaba lista, Quinn llegó muy puntual, su chofer la había llevado.

 **Q**. Hola abuela.  
 **A.** Mija que linda que te ves.  
 **Q.** Gracias usted también se ve hermosa.  
 **A.** Jajaja ay Mija.  
 **Q.** Y Santana?  
 **A.** En su habitación, está terminando de arreglarse.  
 **Q.** Puedo pasar?  
 **A.** Claro.

La rubia tocó en la puerta de la habitación.

 **S.** Adelante.  
 **Q.** Hey Santana estás li-lista?

Quinn se sorprendió bastante al ver a la morena enfundada en un lindo vestido, con su cabello suelto y un maquillaje natural pero que acentuaba muy bien las facciones de la chica.

 **Q.** Woooow, te ves muy linda.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** No pensé llegar a verte así jamás?  
 **S.** Porque soy lesbiana? **  
** **Q.** No, pero es que...  
 **S.** Jajaja no sabes disimular.  
 **Q**. Perdón es solo que... Te ves realmente linda.  
 **S.** Sé que de repente no soy tan femenina como por ejemplo tú, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustan los vestidos y las faldas, de hecho me encantan pero desde que mi abuela tuvo su accidente las cosas cambiaron y al ir a trabajar no podía usar vestidos y soy algo holgazana para vestirme así para ir a la escuela jejeje.  
 **Q**. Deberías de hacerlo más seguido.  
 **S.** Lo tomaré en cuenta.  
 **Mi.** San, hey Q.  
 **Q.** Hola Mike.  
 **Mi**. San ya voy por mi familia, ya terminé de instalar el equipo, tu ayuda logró que terminara de instalarlo más rápido.  
 **S.** Que chistosito. **  
** **Mi**. Bueno ahora venimos.  
 **S.** Ok.

Así que Mike fue por su familia.

 **E.** A la iglesia? Y desde cuándo vamos a la iglesia del barrio? Qué no se supone que somos budistas?  
 **Mi**. Cállate enano.  
 **E.** Pasaremos por las López o por qué vamos a su casa? Contéstenme!

La familia se encaminó hasta el jardín trasero y de pronto...

 _ **Sorpresa!**_ _ **  
**_  
 **E.** Qué?  
 **Mi**. Felicidades hermano, apoco en verdad creíste que te dejaríamos sin tu fiesta?  
 **E.** Woooow, wooooow, todos mis amigos están aquí, wooooow, gracias familia, muchas gracias.  
 **Mi**. Ve a divertirte.

En otra esquina.

 **Q.** La sonrisa de Ewan no tiene precio, mira qué feliz está.  
 **S.** Lo sé y todo gracias a ti... No puede ser. **  
** **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Es Rosita y su familia.  
 **Q**. Qué hacen aquí?  
 **Mi**. Santana... Fue mamá, ella los invitó, no sabe lo que pasó con Rosa.  
 **S.** No te preocupes Mike, la voy a ignorar, no le echaré a perder la fiesta a tu hermano.

Pero Rosita no perdió la oportunidad y encontró el momento para acercarse a la latina.

 **Ro**. Hola... Te ves muy linda.  
 **S**. Gracias.  
 **Ro**. Julia nos invitó.  
 **S.** Sí, ella se encargó de invitar a los amigos de Ewan y tus hermanos son sus amigos.  
 **Ro**. Santana te extraño.  
 **S.** Y?  
 **Ro**. Perdóname, te amo demasiado, me haces mucha falta.  
 **S.** Para seguirme golpeando?  
 **Ro**. No, para amarte y cuidarte.  
 **S.** Sí como no.  
 **Ro**. Mi amor... Comenzaré a ir a terapia te lo prometo, pero por favor vuelve conmigo.  
 **S.** Escucha Rosita... **  
** **Q**. Santana puedes ayudarme a traer más bocadillos?  
 **S.** Claro.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina.

 **Q**. Estás bien? Te molestó?  
 **S.** No, solo me pidió volver con ella. **  
** **Q**. Y lo harás?  
 **S.** No... No creo.  
 **Q**. No crees? O sea que cabe la posibilidad de que vuelvas con ella?  
 **S.** No... Ella dijo que me amaba y...  
 **Q**. Y con eso caíste en sus garras...  
 **S.** Claro que no. **  
** **Q**. Eres increíble.  
 **S.** Por qué te enojas? **  
** **Q**. No estoy enojada.

La rubia se alejó.

 **S.** Claro que no volveré nunca con Rosita, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que sigo interesada en ti.

Quinn se sentía muy mal, estaba claramente celosa.  
 **  
** **Q**. No voy a permitir que ésa loca vuelva con Santana, ella no puede seguir sufriendo de golpizas, ella... Ella no puede volver con Rosita... No puede.

En determinado momento, Santana y Mike comenzaron a tocar su música, pusieron un gran ambiente entre los asistentes, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito y el hermano menor del chico asiático no pudo tener una mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

 **Q**. Me voy.  
 **S.** Ok, ya le dije a Mike que te lleve. **  
** **Q**. No lo harás tú?  
 **S.** Aún queda mucho por recoger aquí.  
 **Q**. Y Rosita te ayudará, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí y... **  
** **Q**. Nos vemos mañana.

La rubia se alejó.

 **S.** _Y su madre también me ayudará._ (pensando)

Quinn estaba que echaba humo.

 **Q**. No puedo creerlo, un día me dice que me quiere besar y al otro llega su ex novia y parece que olvidó todo lo que me dijo.

Los siguientes dos días Quinn no perdió la oportunidad de coquetearle a Santana, sentía la necesidad de ponerla nerviosa para seguirle gustando a la chica, la latina tuvo que contenerse lo más que pudo para no demostrarle su claro interés por ella.

Un día.

 **Q.** No puedo sacar esta hierba, ya me cansé.  
 **S.** Hazlo con más fuerza.  
 **Q**. Es inútil.  
 **S.** A ver entre las dos lo haremos. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Santana se colocó detrás de Quinn para jalar entre las dos la hierba, fue tanta la fuerza que emplearon que al sacar la planta ambas chicas cayeron al césped.

 **Q**. Auch.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q**. Diablos.  
 **S.** Te lastimaste? **  
** **Q**. Me duele el trasero.  
 **S.** Si quieres te lo sobo.

Hubo un silencio.

 **S.** _Pero que acabo de decir? No aprendo, soy una idiota, una verdadera idiota._ (pensando)  
 **Q.** Y cómo lo harías?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q.** Ya sabes, sobarlo, cómo lo harías?

Quinn cambió de posición para quedar encima de Santana.

 **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Pues... Yo... Lo haría con delicadeza, sobándolo despacio hasta que el dolor desaparezca.  
 **Q**. Muéstrame.

Santana no lo dudó y poco a poco fue llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica de ojos verdes, cuando lo comenzó a acariciar, la rubia soltó un leve gemido.

 **S.** Quinn... Yo.

Ambas chicas se acercaron para rozar ligeramente sus labios, entonces la rubia fue quien dio el primer paso y le dio un casto beso a Santana.

 **S.** Quinn... (sorprendida)

Pero Quinn no respondió nada y profundizó más el beso.

 _ **Así que no era por ella la razón por la cual ya no quieres estar conmigo?**_ _ **  
**_  
Las chicas se separaron en el momento en que escucharon los gritos de Rosita.

 **S**. Rosita, escucha.  
 **Ro**. Eres una puta!

La chica golpeó de una manera muy fuerte a la latina en su quijada que casi la desmaya, entonces Rosita se fue directamente hasta la rubia y comenzó a agredirla.

 **Ro**. Maldita riquilla, yo te enseñaré a no meterte con mi mujer.

Pero para su sorpresa Quinn le dio batalla, esquivó y conectó algunos golpes a Rosita, aunque el no tener experiencia en peleas le comenzó a afectar a la rubia.

En cuanto Santana se recuperó vio la escena y en ese momento una enorme rabia inundó todo su cuerpo.

 **S.** No, a ella no!

Tomó a la chica por el cabello y la azotó al piso.  
 **  
** **S.** Ahora verás...

Y comenzó a patearla.  
 **  
** **S.** Te duele? Dime te duele?  
 **Ro**. Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Pero si son sólo unos pequeños golpes inofensivos no? Son pequeños rasguños entonces por qué gritas?

La latina se colocó encima de su ex novia.

 **S.** Tú jamás volverás a ponerle la mano encima a nadie maldita loca!

Comenzó a golpearla con su puño en su rostro, costillas, en todo lo que podía, meses de irá acumulados estaban saliendo, la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, entonces llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica.

 **S**. Se siente bien no poder respirar? Dímelo! Esto me hiciste varias veces, dime acaso es divertido?  
 **Q**. Basta Santana, no te ensucies las manos con ella, no vale la pena, ya suéltala por favor.  
 **S.** Ella te hizo daño, debe de recibir su merecido.  
 **Q**. La vas a matar y no merece que pases tu vida en la cárcel por una tipa que no vale la pena!

Por fin Santana se separó de la chica quien tosía sangre.

 **Ro.** Te voy a refundir en la cárcel Santana.  
 **Q.** No lo harás, tenemos pruebas en fotos de todas las veces que golpeaste a Santana, además soy testigo de cómo la maltrataste, me acabas de golpear a mí y te aseguro que si se te ocurre abrir la boca quien no volverá a ver la luz del día serás tú porque mi padre se encargará hasta de mandarte de vuelta a tu país.  
 **Ro.** No, no por favor, eso no. **  
** **Q.** Entonces si eres inteligente te alejarás para siempre de Santana y nadie se enterará de lo que acaba de pasar hoy, ahora lárgate a que te curen tus heridas y dirás que te asaltaron en la calle, lo entendiste?  
 **Ro**. Sí, yo no diré nada, nada.

Cuando la chica salió del lugar, Santana soltó un gran grito de deshago.

 **Q.** Te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Te juro que yo no quería llegar hasta esto con ella, pero no tenía ningún derecho de golpearte, ella tuvo la culpa, ella se lo buscó. **  
** **Q**. Le pusiste una gran paliza, creo que tendrá que ir al hospital.  
 **S.** Cielos, tan mal la dejé? **  
** **Q**. Bastante.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, bien lo dijo Mike, que el día en que me defendiera Rosita la iba a pasar muy mal, ahora estoy metida en un gran lío.  
 **Q.** Pero ella no hablará, no te preocupes, no puede perder todo lo que tiene aquí por denunciarte.  
 **S**. Tu carita, mira nada más cómo te la dejó.  
 **Q**. Son pequeños rasguños, me defendí lo mejor que pude jejeje.  
 **S**. Vamos a tu casa, le diremos al padre que hubo una emergencia y salimos antes.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Para su fortuna el padre Gabriel jamás se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en la iglesia ya que regresó horas después cuando sabía perfectamente que las chicas ya no se encontrarían ahí.

En la residencia Fabray.

 **S.** Tienes algún botiquín? **  
** **Q**. No sé, tal vez en el estudio de papá.  
 **S.** Vamos a buscarlo.

Luego subieron a la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Pobrecita, te arde? **  
** **Q**. Un poquito.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, perdóname por ponerte en esta situación. **  
** **Q**. Yo fui quien te besó.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a tocarte. **  
** **Q**. Déjame ver tus manos... Cielos, están un poco magulladas.

Entonces Quinn las curó y luego comenzó a besarlas.

 **S.** Q... **  
** **Q**. Tú también me gustas, es solo que es algo difícil de aceptar para mí porque jamás me había pasado algo así con una chica.  
 **S.** Te gusto? De verdad te gusto?  
 **Q**. No tienes idea de cuánto.  
 **S.** Quinn...

Santana besó delicadamente a la rubia, besó cada uno de sus golpes en el rostro, quería hacer sentir bien a la rubia, pero rápidamente esos besos comenzaron a hacerse más apasionados y en esa ocasión la chica de ojos verdes no puso objeción y continuó con los besos, luego de pocos segundos las dos estaban sobre la cama acariciándose sobre sus ropas.

La morena pasó su mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica de ojos verdes, Quinn de inmediato se estremeció.

 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Te deseo Quinn, tanto.  
 **Q**. Yo... También.

Santana quitó la blusa de la rubia, acarició sus senos sobre la tela del sostén.

En pocos segundos Quinn estaba solo en ropa interior.

 **Q.** Déjame ayudarte.

Ambas chicas estaban a un paso de estar desnudas.

 **S.** Quinn yo quisiera...  
 **Q.** Ok.

Santana le quitó el sostén.

 **S.** Dios... Eres hermosa.

Luego de decir eso, la latina succionó delicadamente un pezón de Quinn.

 **S.** Ahh mmm.

Santana comenzó a bajar con un camino de besos hasta llegar al vientre de la chica, poco a poco y sin preguntarle bajó muy despacio los cordones de las bragas de la rubia hasta dejarla expuesta.

Separó sus piernas sin que Quinn pusiera objeción.

 **S.** Lo dicho, eres hermosa.  
 **Q**. No estoy tan depilada. (muy sonrojada)  
 **S.** Estás perfecta.

Entonces llevó toda su lengua hasta los pliegues de la chica que estaba sumamente mojada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhhh. (arqueando la espalda)

Santana estaba disfrutando del sabor de Quinn no podía dejar de saborear los jugos que provenían de su centro, atendió el clítoris de la chica una y otra vez.

 **Q.** Dios mío esto es... Ahhhh.  
 **S.** _No puedo creerlo, esto parece un sueño… Pero no lo es, me estoy comiendo el húmedo y delicioso coño de Quinn Fabray y ella lo está disfrutando._ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Qué pasa? No pares.  
 **S.** No princesa, claro que no. _Ella me pide más y es porque le encanta como se lo estoy comiendo, mmmm y sabe riquísimo. (pensando)_ _  
_  
Quinn no tardó mucho en tener un orgasmo, los movimientos que la latina había hecho con su lengua habían sido suficientes para llevarla al éxtasis.

Entonces Santana regresó nuevamente con un camino de besos hasta su boca.

 **Q.** Eso fue delicioso.  
 **S.** No sabes lo rico que fue hacértelo...  
 **Q.** Nadie había hecho eso para mí.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Te lo juro.  
 **S.** Fue sensacional pero... Quiero estar dentro de ti.  
 **Q**. Dentro de mí? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **S.** Sí, quiero que seas toda mía.  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **S.** Seré gentil, te lo prometo. **  
** **Q**. No sé.  
 **S.** No te preocupes. **  
** **Q**. Está bien pero primero quiero verte desnuda también.

Ni tarda ni perezosa la latina se despojó de su ropa interior, Quinn estaba hipnotizada al verla, acarició el cuerpo de la morena, tocó sus senos y vagina, para ella era una experiencia totalmente nueva y estaba disfrutando tocar el cuerpo desnudo de Santana, pero entonces...

 **S.** Quinnie? Ya?  
 **Q**. Hazlo despacio por favor.  
 **S.** Sí preciosa.

Santana acarició la vagina de la rubia una vez más y jugó con su clítoris.

Poco a poco llevó su dígito medio hasta el orificio de Quinn.

 **S.** Si te molesta me dices.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Poco a poco la fue penetrando, a la latina le parecía algo extraño el que la chica estuviera tan apretada.

 **S.** Relájate Quinn, sólo disfruta la sensación. **  
** **Q**. Sí, es que yo... Ayyyy!

Santana la había penetrado por completo.

Comenzó con el bombeo de su mano, su pulgar estimulaba el clítoris de Quinn, pero cuando sacó su dedo medio del centro de la chica notó algo.

 **S.** Quinn! (boca muy abierta) Eres virgen? (boca muy abierta)  
 **Q**. Lo era, me acabas de desvirgar.  
 **S.** Santo dios!  
 _  
Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Les gustó?**_

 _ **Les pareció apresurado el avance en la relación de las Quinntana?**_

 _ **Aún vienen muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Qué les parece la historia y los personajes?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar y sugerir.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	10. Cosas demasiado aceleradas

_**Un regalito para todos lo que leyeron el capítulo anterior y para quienes me obsequiaron un comentario.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Cosas demasiado aceleradas.**

 **S.** Quinn! (boca muy abierta) Eres virgen? (boca muy abierta) **  
** **Q**. Lo era, me acabas de desvirgar.  
 **S.** Santo dios!

De pronto el corazón de Santana comenzó a latir fuertemente, ella estaba entre asustada y sorprendida, no sabía qué decir.

 **Q**. Santana qué te pasa, estás pálida?  
 **S.** Yo... Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
 **Q**. Es malo que fuera virgen? No te gustó ser la primera?

De pronto los ojos de la rubia se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y la latina de inmediato lo notó.

 **S.** No Quinn, no llores. (picoteando sus labios) **  
** **Q**. Es que parece que hubieras hecho algo malo.  
 **S.** Perdóname, lo que pasa es que si al menos hubiese sabido que eras virgen, no sé, te hubiera tratado de manera distinta, tal vez más tierna, no sé.  
 **Q.** Fue lindo San, muy lindo.  
 **S.** No Q, pudo haber sido mejor... Por qué no me lo dijiste? Siempre la cago contigo.  
 **Q.** No la cagaste y no sé por qué no te dije... Todo el mundo me considera una golfa por lo que pasó con Sam, entonces no pensé que tú me fueras a creer si yo te dijera que era virgen, por eso inventé lo del chico con el que había perdido mi virginidad, estaba esperando para encontrar a la persona correcta, con Sam no pasó de algunos toqueteos por encima de la ropa.  
 **S.** Vaya... Un momento... Entonces yo fui la persona correcta?  
 **Q**. Creo que sí. (sonrisa tímida)  
 **S.** Ay Q... Mi Q.

Santana besó tiernamente a Quinn para luego recostarla nuevamente en la cama.

 **S.** No fui brusca? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Te dolió mucho? **  
** **Q**. No tanto.  
 **S.** Quieres que esto continúe o prefieres que pare? **  
** **Q**. Sólo quiero estar contigo y que me demuestres que no te importa el que no te haya dicho que era virgen.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana abrazó tiernamente a la chica de ojos verdes para luego comenzarla a besar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Si no te doy asco, puedes entrar otra vez.  
 **S.** Es solo un poco de sangre, claro que no me da asco.

Santana besó con total adoración los labios de la rubia, acarició delicadamente cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, la chica de ojos verdes se estremeció con cada toque que la hizo sentirse deseada, continuó así hasta llegar nuevamente al centro de Quinn.

 **S.** Sigues tan húmeda.  
 **Q**. Quiero sentirte San...  
 **S.** Eres hermosa, tan pero tan hermosa...

La latina no dejó de decirle palabras lindas a la rubia mientras acariciaba su clítoris, poco a poco llevó su dedo medio hasta la entrada del centro de la chica y muy despacio lo introdujo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmm. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Te duele?  
 **Q**. Estoy bien.  
 **S.** Iremos a tu paso, preciosa.  
 **Q**. Hazme sentir bien San, necesito que me hagas explotar.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Santana empezó con los movimientos de su muñeca, en el interior de Quinn curveaba su dedo para intentar darle placer a la rubia, poco a poco comenzó a conseguirlo.

 **Q**. Ahhh. (arqueando la espalda)  
 **S.** Me vuelves loca, eres una belleza.

En ese momento la morena añadió un dígito más.  
 **  
** **Q**. Dios! Mmmm.  
 **S.** Te sientes tan bien, ay Quinn cómo me fascinas. (chupándole un pezón)  
 **Q**. Ahhh ahh.  
 **S.** Te gusta? **  
** **Q**. Sí, siento rico.  
 **S.** Ahora sentirás más delicioso.

Santana bajó un poco para poder lamerle el clítoris a Quinn mientras continuaba penetrándola.

 **Q**. Sí! Mmmm ahh.

Los movimientos del cuerpo de Quinn eran involuntarios, ella se retorcía de placer, no podía creer que lo que le estaba provocando Santana fuera tan delicioso.

Santana solo quería que la chica que estaba debajo de ella tuviera la mejor primera vez del mundo por lo que se concentró en darle placer por varios minutos

 **Q.** Santana ahí me gusta, ahí sigue ahhh haciéndolo.  
 **S.** Te dije que lo ibas a disfrutar.  
 **Q.** Siento que ya no puedo más, siento que ahhhhhhh!

La rubia logró tener un gran orgasmo.

Santana no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica de ojos verdes, era como un orgasmo propio el ver la cara de total placer de la rubia, estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Poco a poco se retiró del interior de Quinn, le dio un beso a su vagina y luego se colocó al lado de la rubia para abrazarla.

 **S**. Te sientes bien?  
 **Q**. Muy bien. (agitada)  
 **S.** Fue lindo? **  
** **Q**. Fue perfecto.  
 **S.** Jejeje es bueno escucharlo. **  
** **Q**. Abrázame más.

La latina lo hizo.

Quinn sentía una especie de felicidad que jamás había experimentado, ella sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al darle su virginidad a la latina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y si yo hiciera lo mismo para ti, te gustaría?  
 **S.** Claro que sí pero sólo si te sientes lista para hacerlo. **  
** **Q**. Lo quiero hacer pero no sé cómo, podrías enseñarme?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, dame tu mano. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Santana llevó la mano de la rubia hasta su centro dirigiéndolo directamente hasta su clítoris erecto.

 **S.** Lo sientes? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Acarícialo con las yemas de tus dedos.  
 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Mmm sí.

Quinn estaba bastante tímida, entonces dirigió su mirada a los senos de la morena, instintivamente llevó su boca hasta ellos para capturar uno de los pezones con sus labios.

 **S.** Mmmm.

A la rubia le agradó la sensación de tener el pezón en su boca así que lo chupó más y más.

 **S.** Qué rico.  
 **Q**. Son hermosos tus senos.  
 **S.** Tú eres la hermosa. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. También quiero estar dentro de ti.  
 **S.** Hazlo. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Quinn llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. También estás muy mojada.  
 **S.** Así me tienes Q.  
 **Q**. Yo?  
 **S.** Obviamente. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.

Poco a poco, Quinn metió todo el dedo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo meto y lo saco, verdad?  
 **S.** Eres adorable preciosa. (sonriendo) **  
** **Q**. No te burles, es que no sé qué hacer.  
 **S.** No me burlo princesa... Haz lo que tu instinto te dicte.  
 **Q**. Ok.

A pesar de la nula experiencia de la rubia, intentó emular lo que la latina había hecho con ella.

Para Santana el simple hecho de que Quinn estuviera con ella, tocándola de esa manera era más que suficiente para sentirse totalmente excitada.

 **S.** Quinnie...

Quinn incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas, se acomodó para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, cuando vio cómo desaparecía su dedo en el interior de Santana una ola de lujuria se apoderó de ella.

 **Q**. Estás buenísima.

Añadió un dígito más para penetrar a la morena.

 **S.** Mmmmm.  
 **Q**. Me gustas tanto.  
 **S.** Bésame.

Los besos apasionados no cesaron, unos cuantos movimientos más y Santana se vino.

 **Q**. Fue lindo?  
 **S.** Estuvo muy bien. **  
** **Q**. Poco a poco iré aprendiendo, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** E-esto se va a repetir?  
 **Q**. Pues...  
 **S.** Yo sí quiero. **  
** **Q**. Yo también.  
 **S.** Ven.

Santana abrazó nuevamente a la chica de ojos verdes.

No dijeron nada, sólo se estuvieron besando y acariciando por lo que parecieron horas.

De pronto Santana se acordó de algo que siempre deseó hacer.

 **S.** Quinn, podrías acostarte boca abajo?  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Solo un segundo. **  
** **Q**. Ok... (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia volteó su cuerpo.

 **S.** Ay Dios mío, tal y como me lo imaginé. (suspirando) **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Que tienes el culo más hermoso del planeta.

Santana no perdió la oportunidad en acariciarle y masajearle el trasero a la rubia.

 **S.** Mmmm es perfecto, más que perfecto. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja Santana!  
 **S.** No lo puedo evitar Quinn, me fascina tu culo.

La latina lo besó y mordió delicadamente.

 **S.** Mmmm hermoso. **  
** **Q**. Estás loca.  
 **S.** Sí, por ti. **  
** **Q**. Basta jajaja.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok belleza.

Una vez frente a frente, la latina picoteó los labios de la rubia.

 **S**. Tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo, los labios más besables de la galaxia, el rostro más perfecto del universo. **  
** **Q**. San. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Y todo eso acaba de ser mío. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje. (escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la latina)  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, me has hecho tan pero tan feliz.  
 **Q.** Y tú a mí.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Te lo juro... San?  
 **S.** Dime. **  
** **Q**. No quiero que después de lo que acaba de pasar nuestra relación cambie, no quiero que te comportes rara conmigo.  
 **S.** No lo haré, porque tú tampoco lo harás, verdad? **  
** **Q**. No, lo prometo.  
 **S.** Entonces no te preocupes que seguiremos igual... Maldita sea! Ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

La latina se desenredó del cuerpo de la rubia, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te vas a ir? Me vas a dejar sola después de...?  
 **S.** Quinnie sabes que no lo haría pero no puedo dejar sola a mi abuelita. (angustiada)  
 **Q**. Pero no quiero que te vayas. (puchero)  
 **S.** Te aseguro que si mi abuelita estuviera completamente sana yo no me iría.  
 **Q**. Ok vete.  
 **S.** No te pongas así princesa. **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Mmmm, Quinnie mírame a los ojos... Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Le voy a llamar a Mike para que se quede una hora con mi abuela y así yo poderme quedar un rato más contigo, pero luego tendré que irme.  
 **Q**. Está bien. (sonriendo)

Santana le llamó a su amigo, el chico de inmediato intuyó que algo pasaba pero la latina le dijo que no se preocupara que en cuanto llegara a casa le explicaría todo.

 **Q**. Es lindo estar así entre tus brazos.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Quinn ésta casa siempre está así? Totalmente sola?  
 **Q**. La mayoría del tiempo, ahora que papá está de viaje se siente más soledad, cuando él está aquí al menos siempre cenamos juntos.  
 **S.** Mmmm pues como que ya estuvo mucho tiempo de viaje, no lo crees?  
 **Q**. Pues sí.  
 **S.** Cuando quieras puedes dormir en mi casa, no hay tantas comodidades como aquí pero al menos hay calor familiar.  
 **Q**. Gracias San. (picoteando sus labios)

Las chicas estuvieron abrazadas, acariciándose y besándose por un buen rato hasta que Santana tuvo que irse.

En la puerta del garaje...  
 **  
** **S**. Te veo mañana en la preparatoria.  
 **Q**. Sí. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Pensarás en mí?  
 **Q**. Te lo aseguro jejeje.  
 **S.** Yo también lo haré, bye Quinnie.

Santana le dio un beso lleno de pasión a la rubia quien de inmediato le correspondió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Bye San.  
 **S.** No olvides tomarte fotos de los golpes, por si las dudas.  
 **Q**. Lo haré.

La latina se alejó de ahí montada en su bicicleta y muy emocionada, estaba feliz, se sentía plena.

 **S.** _Ay Q, me tienes loca._ (pensando)

La rubia regresó a su habitación y entró a ducharse, estando bajo el agua recordó cada una de las caricias y besos que Santana le había dado.

 **Q.** Soy de ella, sólo de ella. (sonriendo)

Al salir de la ducha admiró su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo, notó los chupetones que la morena había dejado en el.

 **Q.** Dios, me veo tan sexy con estas marcas, lo único que quiero es volver a ser de ella.

En casa López.

 **S.** Estoy en casa.  
 **A.** Ay Mija ya me tenías preocupada, por qué tardaste tanto?  
 **Mi**. Sí que pasó? Eso es un golpe o un chupetón? (mueca)  
 **S.** Eh? Estás loco... Si te refieres a éste de la quijada, sí es un golpe.  
 **A.** Rosita?  
 **S.** Sí abuela. **  
** **Mi**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **A.** Ahora sí iré a hablar con Celia te guste o no.  
 **S.** Tranquilos, déjenme explicarles lo que pasó... Quinn y yo estábamos trabajando cuando Rosita llegó y de buenas a primeras empezó a pelear conmigo, conectó su puño en mi mandíbula y casi me desmayo, cuando me recuperé noté que estaba golpeando a Quinn, ella se defendió pero Rosa estaba poseída, yo no podía permitir que le hiciera dañ por fin le di su merecido a mi ex.  
 **Mi.** Síiiiii!  
 **A.** Santanita. (boca muy abierta)  
 **S.** Perdóname abuelita pero no podía permitirlo, algo pasó en mí que lo único que quería es que Rosita aprendiera su lección, si no es por Quinn que me separó de ella, casi la mato a golpes. **  
** **A**. Ay madre del cielo, Santana qué hiciste?  
 **S.** Según Quinn, le di una gran paliza, la ira no me permitió ver cómo la dejé, no lo recuerdo.  
 **A.** Vas a parar en prisión, ahora sí lo harás. (a punto de llorar)  
 **Mi**. Cielos...  
 **S.** No se preocupen, no lo haré, Quinn la amenazó con decirle a su padre lo que había pasado, Rosita no es tonta y sabe muy bien lo que le conviene, ella no dirá nada.  
 **A.** Santana, siempre te he dicho que la violencia no es la solución a nada.  
 **S.** Lo sé abuelita pero creo que con violencia es con lo único que Rosita me dejará en paz.  
 **Mi**. Eso es verdad, ella está muy acostumbrada a eso.  
 **S.** Por eso me tardé, llevé a Quinn a su casa, ahí curé sus heridas, no la podía dejar sola.  
 **A.** Ahí sí hiciste lo correcto, pero no quiero que vuelvas a enfrentarte de esa manera con Rosita o alguien más.  
 **S.** No lo haré abuelita.  
 **Mi**. Bueno ya me voy a casa, es tarde.  
 **S.** Te acompaño, ahorita regreso abuelita.  
 **A.** No tardes.  
 **S.** No.

En la calle.

 **Mi**. Maldita Rosa salvaje.  
 **S.** Jajajaja ay Mike.  
 **Mi**. Ojalá la hayas dejado hecha mierda.  
 **S.** Te voy a pedir que la vayas a ver.  
 **Mi.** Qué? Ni loco.  
 **S.** Mike, antes de toda esta situación ella era nuestra amiga y me preocupa el que haya parado en el hospital, por favor, mañana ve a verla.  
 **Mi**. Ok, ok, bueno y Quinn cómo está?  
 **S.** Por fortuna bien, sólo con algunos raspones y moretones, le dije que se tomara fotos por si las dudas... Estoy feliz Mike.  
 **Mi**. Por los golpes que Rosa le dio a Quinn?  
 **S.** No seas tonto, claro que por eso no.  
 **Mi.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Eres mi mejor y único amigo, tengo que contártelo... Esta noche Quinn y yo...  
 **Mi**. Se besaron?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Muy bien! Por fin, te felicito. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S**. Pero no solo eso.  
 **Mi**. No? Entonces?

Santana sonrío ampliamente.

 **Mi.** Se tocaron?  
 **S.** Sí, pero hay más.  
 **Mi**. No me digas qué...?  
 **S.** Sí jejejej.  
 **Mi**. Oh por Dios, oh por dios! Te acostaste con Quinn Fabray?  
 **S.** Síiiii.  
 **Mi**. Wooooow, eres una suertuda, woooow.  
 **S.** Lo soy Mike porque además ella era virgen!  
 **Mi**. Quéeeeeeeeee. (boca muy abierta)  
 **S.** Lo que escuchas, era virgen y yo la desvirgué, fue grandioso, jamás me lo imaginé pero ella me permitió ser la primera en su vida y me siento feliz!  
 **Mi.** Ya lo creo, woooow, con razón tardaste tanto en llegar.  
 **S.** Fue maravilloso.  
 **Mi.** Qué envidia te tengo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Mi**. Y ya es tu novia?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Mi**. No?  
 **S.** Pues no, no hablamos sobre eso, de hecho no sé qué vaya a pasar mañana cuando nos volvamos a ver, dejamos claro que las cosas seguirían igual entre nosotras pero no lo sé.  
 **Mi**. Pues no te comportes como una idiota y verás que todo estará igual.  
 **S.** Ja ja jaaa, menso.  
 **Mi**. Ay Santana te cogiste a la mujer de tus sueños, sí que eres afortunada.  
 **S.** No me la cogí, fue otra cosa.  
 **Mi**. Hicieron el amor?  
 **S.** Para mí fue algo bastante parecido a eso, espero que para ella también.  
 **Mi.** Uyyy creo que estás enamorándote de Quinn.  
 **S.** No digas tonterías.  
 **Mi**. No lo son, la chica que tan mal te caía te robó el corazón jejejeje.  
 **S.** Cielos. (soltando el aire)  
 **Mi**. Ve a dormir y a soñar con ella jejeje, nos vemos mañana suertudota.  
 **S**. Jejeje hasta mañana.

Los chicos se despidieron, pero esa noche Santana no pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar en cierta rubia.

 **S**. No quiero enamorarme de ella porque sé que Quinn no es para alguien como yo.

A la mañana siguiente.

 **Q**. Hola mamá.  
 **Ju**. Buenos días Quinn.  
 **Q.** Anoche no te escuché llegar.  
 **Ju.** Llegué algo tarde.  
 **Q.** Has sabido algo de papá?  
 **Ju.** Todos los días.  
 **Q.** Cuándo vuelve?  
 **Ju.** En dos semanas.  
 **Q.** Qué bueno, ya quiero verlo.

La rubia estaba algo nerviosa al pensar que Judy se podría dar cuenta de sus golpes, pero la mujer jamás los notó.

 **Q.** Ni siquiera me volteó a ver. (suspirando)

En la casa López.  
 **  
** **A.** Y no te metas en problemas **  
****S**. No abuelita.  
 **A**. Cuídate.  
 **S.** Tú también, te amo.  
 **A.** Y yo a ti mi niña hermosa.

Santana salió de su casa y se encontró con Mike.

 **S.** Hey Mikey.  
 **Mi**. Hola jajaja qué tal dormiste?  
 **S.** No mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de ayer. **  
** **M** i. Me imagino... Fui a casa de Rosa, me abrió Carlitos, dice que ella y su madre están en el hospital.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **Mi**. Tranquila, dijo que Rosa estaba bien que hoy mismo la dan de alta.  
 **S.** Sabe lo que pasó?  
 **Mi**. Lo que sabe es que "asaltaron" a Rosa.  
 **S.** Te juro que no quería hacerle eso.  
 **Mi**. Se lo merecía, ojalá haya aprendido su lección.  
 **S.** Ojalá.  
 **Mi.** Estás lista para ver a Quinn?  
 **S.** Estoy muy nerviosa pero ya la quiero ver.  
 **Mi.** Entonces vámonos.

En la preparatoria...

 **S.** No la veo.  
 **Mi**. Ni yo.  
 **S.** Tal vez está arrepentida y no me quiere ver.  
 **Mi**. No lo creo, voy a mi casillero, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **S**. Ok.

La latina también se dirigió a su casillero, entonces escuchó esa voz sexy que le encantaba.

 _ **San.**_ _ **  
**_  
De inmediato volteó.

 **S**. Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Hey.  
 **S.** Pensé que no habías venido. **  
** **Q**. Pasé a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero.  
 **S.** Ahhh... Cómo estás? **  
** **Q**. Bien.  
 **S.** Estás dolorida? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Segura? **  
** **Q**. Jejejej sí.  
 **S.** Te cubriste los golpes. **  
** **Q**. No hubo necesidad de usar mucho maquillaje.  
 **S.** Ahhh...

En ese momento la chicharra sonó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te veo más tarde.  
 **S.** Claro.

Quinn se acercó y besó en la mejilla a Santana, luego se alejó.

 **S.** Es preciosa. (suspirando)

El resto de la jornada escolar las chicas se comportaron prácticamente como todos los días, platicaron de todo y nada en compañía de Mike, pero cuando estaban en la cafetería de la preparatoria, Quinn se sentó a un lado de Santana.

 **S.** Le pedí a Mike que fuera a buscar a Rosita en la mañana, todo indica que sí fue a parar al hospital.  
 **Q**. O sea que te sigues preocupando por esa? (alzando la voz)

El chico estaba con la boca abierta al ver reaccionar así a la rubia, era claro que estaba celosa.  
 **  
** **S.** Me preocupa que haga algo en mi contra, no te enojes. **  
** **Q**. Sí claro.  
 **S.** Quinn? **  
** **M** i. Eso es verdad Q, además Rosa fue nuestra amiga hace tiempo y aunque sea una perra del mal no le deseamos nada malo, bueno no tan malo.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** No te enojes, por favor. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Quinn buscó la mano de Santana y la tomó entre la suya.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo lamento.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.  
 **Mi**. Emmm Quinn, y tu madre qué te dijo sobre los golpes?  
 **Q.** Ja! Ni siquiera los notó.  
 **S.** No?  
 **Q.** No, mamá sólo está en su mundo y ya, así me estuviera calcinando frente a ella, no lo notaría.  
 **Mi.** No digas eso.  
 **Q.** Es la verdad.  
 **S.** Lo siento.  
 **Q.** Nah no tiene importancia.  
 **Mi**. Creen que el padre Gabriel se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasó?  
 **S.** Ojalá no, no quiero tener más problemas. **  
** **Q**. Los vamos a tener San, no terminamos el trabajo.  
 **S.** Cierto, lo olvidé.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **Q.** San, saliendo de aquí me acompañas al baño?  
 **S.** Claro.

En el baño.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.  
 **Q.** Ven, vamos a buscar un salón vacío, no es muy sexy besarnos en este lugar asqueroso.  
 **S.** Besarnos? Vamos a besarnos? Quinn?

Las chicas por fin encontraron un salón vacío y de inmediato Quinn besó a Santana.

 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. He querido hacer esto todo el maldito día.  
 **S.** Yo también.

Las lenguas de las chicas jugaban entre sí, se mordían los labios.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me estás calentando.  
 **S.** Entonces mejor paramos un poco. **  
** **Q**. Sí jejejeje, vamos a clases.  
 **S.** Vamos.

Al salir de la preparatoria los chicos caminaron hasta su barrio, Quinn tomó la mano de Santana quien se sorprendió un poco pero luego se sintió como en las nubes, Mike no podía evitar reírse ante la situación.

 **Mi**. Si tengo una noticia de Rosa les aviso.  
 **Q.** Ojalá y no.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Ya en casa de las López, Quinn platicó con Alma sobre la noche anterior, la abuela de la latina estaba muy preocupada por los golpes de Quinn, la rubia se sintió muy bien ante esa muestra de cariño.

 **Q.** Podemos estar un momento a solas? (susurrando)  
 **S.** Ok, vamos al sótano... Abuela mientras está lista la comida Quinn y yo avanzaremos con la tarea, estaremos en el sótano.  
 **A.** No tarden.  
 **S.** No.

En el sótano las cosas estaban un poco raras, ninguna de la dos chicas decía nada, solo estaban sentadas en un sofá.

 **S.** Sabes? Me gustaría comenzar a escribir canciones, no sólo hacer mezclas. **  
** **Q**. Y qué esperas para empezarlo a hacer?  
 **S.** Estaba esperando encontrar la fuente de mi inspiración, pero todo indica que ya la encontré. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí...

La rubia buscó los labios de Santana y los besó, era lo que la latina esperaba.

 **Q**. Me gustas mucho.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí.

Quinn se colocó a horcajadas sobre Santana, luego le tomó su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta debajo de su vestido.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tócame San, todo el día he deseado tanto que lo hagas. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Quinn! No traes ropa interior. (boca abierta)  
 **Q**. Me la quité hace rato que fui al baño.  
 **S.** Estás húmeda. **  
** **Q**. Todo el día he estado así, sólo tócame por favor.  
 **S.** Así? **  
** **Q**. Ahhh. (cerrando los ojos otra vez)  
 **S.** Baja la voz.  
 **Q.** Mételos, anda.  
 **S.** Lo que digas hermosa.

Santana metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Quinn.

 **S.** Móntalos.  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** Móntalos, te gustará.  
 **Q**. Ok.

La rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas y de inmediato le agradó la sensación, mientras tanto, la latina le desabrochó el vestido y lo bajó hasta su cintura, rápidamente la despojó de su sostén para chuparle los pezones.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh mmmm.  
 **S.** Estás hermosa. **  
** **Q**. Más San, quiero más.  
 **S.** Ok, ponte en 4. **  
** **Q**. En 4?  
 **S.** Confías en mí? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí.

Mientras la rubia se colocaba en esa posición, Santana aprovechó para quitarle de una buena vez por todas el vestido y quitarse su propia ropa e ir a poner música.

 **S.** Estás lista? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mmmm. (pasando su lengua por la raja de Quinn)  
 **Q.** Ay dios mmmmm.

La latina metió dos dedos en Quinn y comenzó despacio con los movimientos.

 **S.** _Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar esto entre Q y yo así que lo voy a aprovechar._ (pensando)

Echó saliva en el otro orificio de la rubia y con su pulgar lo comenzó a estimular.

 **Q.** Qué haces?  
 **S.** Nada. **  
** **Q**. San, ahí no.  
 **S.** Por qué no? **  
** **Q**. Pues es pecado y no es natural.  
 **S.** Y lo que estamos haciendo lo es?  
 **Q.** Yo… Emmm.  
 **S.** No pienso dejarte un orificio virgen, me gustas demasiado y quiero que seas toda mía.  
 **Q.** Pero ahí?  
 **S.** Es muy sexy, te lo aseguro...  
 **Q.** Estoy tan caliente que lo único que quiero es que me sigas follando.  
 **S.** Entonces disfruta.

Santana penetró ese orificio con su pulgar, Quinn estaba siendo penetrada por ambos lados y sentía que tocaba el paraíso.

 **Q.** Ahhhhhh!  
 **S.** Shhh jejejeje baja la voz. **  
** **Q**. No pares San, no pares.

Ambas chicas estaban muy calientes, la noche anterior había sido tierno, en esa ocasión estaba siendo totalmente pasional y carnal.

 **S.** Están dilatados, tus hoyitos están tan dilatados mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Ahhhh.

Quinn no pudo más y cayó en el sofá como producto del gran orgasmo que tuvo, la latina besó su trasero y espalda.

 **S.** Estuvo bien? **  
** **Q**. Mmmm más que bien.  
 **S.** Voltea.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Jejeje estás despeinada.  
 **Q**. Bésame.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Luego de unos besos, Santana se acomodó para formar unas tijeras.

 **Q**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Confía en mí. **  
** **Q**. Otra vez?  
 **S.** Sip, lo harás? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí.

La latina acercó su centro al de la rubia y comenzó con los movimientos de cadera para que éstos rozaran.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ohhhh mmmm.  
 **S.** Qué rico mmmmm.

Sus vulvas resbaladizas, el roce de sus clítoris y el sonido de piel chocando hacían que el momento fuera más sensual todavía.

 **Q.** Tú me vas a volver loca de placer.  
 **S.** Mmmmmm, eso quiero.

Y de pronto un nuevo orgasmo se presentó en ambas chicas.

 **S.** Impresionante, simplemente impresionante. **  
** **Q**. Ya lo sé.  
 **S.** Deberíamos de salir o la abuela comenzará a sospechar. **  
** **Q**. No quieres que te lo haga?  
 **S.** Ya no nos da tiempo. **  
** **Q**. Es verdad, tenemos que ir a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Vamos a vestirnos.

Luego de comer las chicas iban rumbo a la iglesia en la bicicleta de Santana, Quinn aprovechó para besar el cuello de la latina mientras conducía el vehículo.

 **S.** Jajaja Quinn, harás que pierda el equilibrio.  
 **Q**. Es que quiero besarte, para un poco.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn bajó de la bicicleta y besó profundamente a la morena.

 **S.** Quinn, das los mejores besos del universo.  
 **Q.** Tú también besas delicioso.  
 **S.** Ya casi llegamos a la iglesia. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok vamos.

En la iglesia el padre Gabriel las confrontó sobre no haber terminado la tarea que les había indicado el día anterior.

 **G.** Espero que tengan una buena explicación.  
 **S.** Padre... Mi abuela se sintió mal y tuve que ir a casa, Quinn me acompañó, puede llamarle a mi abuela para verificarlo. (nerviosa)  
 **Q.** Cierto, salimos tan deprisa que se nos olvidó dejarle un recado.  
 **G.** Ah fue por eso, entonces no hay ningún problema muchachas, sé que se pondrán al corriente en el trabajo.  
 **S.** Lo haremos.  
 **Q.** Sí, ya vamos al jardín.

En el jardín.

 **S.** Soy una mentirosa de mierda, el padre Gabriel se ha portado muy lindo conmigo y fui una cobarde al no decirle la verdad.  
 **Q.** Yo también me siento mal.  
 **S.** Últimamente he tomado las peores decisiones de mi vida.  
 **Q.** El estar conmigo fue una mala decisión?  
 **S.** No Quinn, esa ha sido la única buena que he tomado.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. (abrazándola) **  
** **Q**. Insisto, se siente tan bien estar entre tus brazos.

Quinn le dio un casto beso a Santana.

 **S.** Nos pueden sorprender. **  
** **Q**. A mí no me importa, no estamos haciendo nada malo, sólo nos dimos un beso, a ti te importaría que nos descubrieran?  
 **S.** Para nada, pero tú no eres como yo y tu reputación se podría ver afectada.  
 **Q**. Santana mi reputación hace mucho tiempo que está afectada.  
 **S.** Lo siento. **  
** **Q**. San? No sé qué ha estado pasando, de pronto las cosas se empezaron a dar demasiado rápido entre nosotros, ayer apenas perdí mi virginidad y hoy también perdí mi virginidad de otro lado. (sonrojada) Pero no me arrepiento de nada, espero que esto tampoco te parezca apresurado pero… Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
 **S.** Qué? (boca muy abierta)  
 **Q**. Quiero estar contigo, sé que voy a querer seguir estando entre tus brazos y tener sexo y todo eso, pero no quiero que lo hagamos de una manera casual quiero que tengamos una relación formal, porque yo no soy ninguna golfa.  
 **S.** Perdóname, pero estoy muy sorprendida, tú no eres lesbiana Q, pensé que todo esto era sólo un experimento de tu parte, jamás me imaginé que me pedirías ser tu novia.  
 **Q**. Ohh... Entonces no estás para nada interesada en algo más conmigo más que solo sexo casual?  
 **S.** No es eso, es que es increíble lo que me pides.  
 **Q**. Ya lo veo, comenzaré a cortar el césped.  
 **S.** Quinn, no te enojes, pero sincérate conmigo, si te digo que sí acepto ser tu novia, estás dispuesta a hacerlo público? A que todos en la preparatoria, mi familia, tu familia y nuestros amigos lo sepan?

Hubo un corto silencio.

 **Q**. Sí, no tengo nada que perder, en cambio tengo mucho que ganar al tenerte como mi novia.  
 **S.** Vaya... Entonces acepto, sí quiero ser tu novia. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje me haces muy feliz.

Quinn se colgó del cuello de Santana y comenzaron con una gran sesión de besos.

 **S.** Esto parece un sueño hecho realidad.  
 **Q**. Es nuestra realidad.  
 **S.** Jejej ay dios.

Las chicas terminaron su trabajo y luego fueron a casa.

 **S.** Abuela, Quinn se quedará esta noche en casa.  
 **A.** Muy bien Mija.  
 **Q.** Abuela, este fin de semana podemos comenzar con las clases de confección de ropa?  
 **A.** Claro que sí Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Abuelita Quinn y yo estaremos en mi habitación.  
 **A.** Ok, yo ya me voy a dormir.  
 **Q.** Buenas noches.

En la habitación de la latina, los candentes besos no se hicieron esperar.

 **S.** No puedo dejar de besarte. **  
** **Q**. Mmm no lo hagas.  
 **S.** No puedo creer que seas mi novia.  
 **Q**. Y yo no puedo creer que no lo creas.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Minutos después la rubia estaba profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Santana, entonces la latina comenzó a preocuparse.

 **S.** _Espero que vaya sido una buena decisión el aceptar ser su novia_. (pensando)

A la mañana siguiente las chicas hicieron su misma rutina.

Cuando iban a tomar el autobús de la preparatoria, se encontraron como de costumbre con Mike.

 **Mi.** Buenos días chicas.  
 **Q.** Hola Mike. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Mi**. Te quedaste con Santana?  
 **Q.** Sí, de ahora en adelante lo haré más seguido, verdad San?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Mi**. Y eso?  
 **Q.** Santana y yo somos novias desde ayer.  
 **Mi**. Qué dices? San? **  
** **S**. Es verdad, ayer Quinn me lo pidió.  
 **Mi**. Pero... Vaya!  
 **Q.** Te sorprende mucho?  
 **Mi**. Pues claro, jamás me lo imaginé. **  
** **S**. Ni yo. **  
** **Q**. Pues yo sí, y estoy muy feliz de ser la chica de Santana. (picoteado sus labios)  
 **Mi**. Ya veo. (preocupado)

Al llegar a la preparatoria Quinn se despidió de Santana con un gran beso en la boca, todos los que estaban cerca de ahí se asombraron demasiado y de inmediato los murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar.

 **Q**. Te veo en un rato cielo.  
 **S**. Sí. (incómoda)

Cuando Quinn se alejó...

 **Mi.** Vaya, eso fue...  
 **S.** Tan incómodo. (mueca)  
 **Mi**. Tú y yo vamos a hablar, sígueme.

En un salón...

 **Mi.** Qué pasa? Yo estoy bastante sorprendido por ese noviazgo que ahora ustedes dos tienen, nunca me imaginé que el tener relaciones sexuales con Quinn fuera llegar a algo más luego de lo que hablamos… No están llevando las cosas demasiado aceleradas?  
 **S.** Mucho. (mueca)  
 **Mi.** Y creo que no soy el único quien está sorprendido por dicho noviazgo, verdad?  
 **S**. No, todo esto ha avanzado muy rápido, y me da bastante miedo… Tú y yo sabemos muy bien de lo que Q puede llegar a ser capaz, y la verdad es que tengo miedo que ella sólo esté jugando conmigo porque qué casualidad que en cuanto le dije que me gustaba ella comenzó a acelerar las cosas de una manera inexplicable, creo que algo se trae.  
 **Mi.** Es un buen punto, pero le doy algo de mérito, porque no le importó besarte frente a toda esa bola de chismosos, te aseguro que en menos de una hora toda la preparatoria sabrá que tú y ella tienen algo.  
 **S**. No hace ni dos semanas que terminé con Rosita y ya tengo novia.  
 **Mi.** Y es hermosa.  
 **S.** Ay Mike, qué hago?  
 **Mi**. Pues… Síguele el juego, es decir si ella quiere estar contigo pues hazlo, no creo que te estés sacrificando demasiado al besarla y tenerla en tu cama, pero si ves alguna actitud extraña de su parte entonces ahí sí termina todo de inmediato antes de que realmente te enamores y ella te haga cachitos el corazón.  
 **S.** Ok, tomaré mis precauciones, no me puedo enamorar de Quinn Fabray.

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey San.  
 **S.** Pasa algo? **  
** **Q**. No, solo quiero besarte, te extrañé.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok.

Las chicas se besaron y nuevamente los murmullos comenzaron.

 **X.** Son novias?  
 **Q.** Sí, algún problema?  
 **X.** No, para nada, woooow Santana, eres mi ídolo, felicidades.  
 **S.** Gracias. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Jejejej ése chico está loco.  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Tenemos un receso, vamos detrás de las gradas? Quiero que me toques.  
 **S.** Ok.

En las gradas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Tranquila Q. **  
** **Q**. No puedo, ya estoy muy mojada, penétrame.  
 **S.** Aquí no, si nos sorprenden nos corren.  
 **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a casa. **  
** **Q**. Noooo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Ya no falta tanto. (sobándole el trasero) **  
** **Q**. Tienes un fetiche con los traseros?  
 **S.** No, sólo con el tuyo, te molesta? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja estás loquita.  
 **S.** Quién te manda tener ese enorme y delicioso trasero? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje te quiero.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Que te quiero y mucho.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, mucho mi cielo. (besándola) Entonces no me vas a coger?  
 **S.** Aquí no. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, vamos a ver la práctica de las animadoras.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras veían la práctica la rubia no dejó de besar a la latina.

 **S.** Tranquila Q, Sue nos correrá de aquí, estamos distrayendo a las chicas.  
 **Q**. Ese es el objetivo.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Que se distraigan y vean que no me destruyeron, aquí sigo de pie y tengo a la novia más sensual de McKinley.  
 **S.** Me trajiste aquí para que nos vieran? **  
** **Q**. No, te traje aquí para demostrarles que te quiero. (besándola)  
 **S.** Ya vámonos a clases.  
 **Q**. Ok amor.  
 **S.** _Amor?_ (pensando)

De vuelta a casa de las López.

 **S.** Quinn, espera mi abuela nos puede ver. **  
** **Q**. No quieres estar dentro de mi culo?  
 **S.** Eh? (pasando saliva)  
 **Q**. Te estaré esperando en el sótano.

La rubia se alejó.

 **S.** Esto no está bien, nada bien... Qué te traes Quinn Fabray? No lo sé pero la deseo tanto y tengo que aprovechar ese delicioso culo.

La latina corrió hasta el sótano, ahí encontró a su ahora novia completamente desnuda.  
 **  
** **Q.** Cógeme mi amor.  
 **S.** Lo que me digas preciosa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Y bien?**_

 _ **Por ahí recibí un mensaje preguntando por qué Santana siempre era la dominante jejeje creo que tiene razón, pero eso puede cambiar, les gustaría?**_

 _ **Qué piensan de la actitud de Quinn y de la de Santana?**_

 _ **Tranquilos, el drama aún está lejos.**_

 _ **No olviden comentar y sugerir, esta historia será tan larga como ustedes alienten a mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Actualizaciones de las otras dos historias están en camino.**_


	11. Por popularidad?

_**En México estamos de fiesta por la independencia del país y con eso tuve dos días de descanso en mi trabajo jejeje, así que tuve tiempo para actualizar la historia como regalo a quienes la siguen, ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Por popularidad?**

 **Q.** Mmmm estuvo delicioso, verdad?  
 **S.** Mucho Quinn, nunca me imaginé que fueras tan apasionada. **  
** **Q**. Ni yo lo sabía pero contigo lo descubrí, tú haces que algo en mí despierte y no lo pueda controlar, eres tan sensual Santana que me tienes loca. (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm mi Quinnie, amo tus labios.  
 **Q.** Es mejor que dejemos de besarnos mi amor porque ya casi es hora de ir a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Está bien, vamos a vestirnos.

Las chicas subieron a la cocina.

 **A.** Qué tanto hacían ustedes dos ahí abajo?  
 **S.** Emmm pues.  
 **Q**. Santana me mostraba sus mezclas.  
 **A.** Pero háganlo por la noche, ya van retrasadas, miren la hora que es, ya no alcanzarán a comer nada.  
 **S.** No te preocupes abuelita, nos llevaremos algo sencillo y en la noche cenamos bien.  
 **A.** Te vas a quedar otra vez en casa?  
 **Q.** Sí abuelita, o no quieres que me quede?  
 **A**. Claro que quiero que te quedes, esta es tu casa, además tu amistad le ha hecho muy bien a Santanita.  
 **Q**. Y la de ella a mí. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Voy a preparar unos sándwiches.

Ya en la iglesia.

 **Q**. Cuándo le vamos a decir a tu abuela sobre nuestro noviazgo?  
 **S.** Te parece el fin de semana que empieces con tus clases? **  
** **Q**. Buena idea. (picoteando sus labios) Eres hermosa Santana.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, la más bella de todas.  
 **S.** Nope, ésa eres tú jejeje. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Vamos a trabajar.  
 **S.** Creo que por fin hoy terminamos la cerca, es una lata pulir la madera.  
 **Q**. Ya lo sé.

Minutos después el padre se acercó.  
 **  
** **G**. Excelente trabajo, pareciera que lo hizo un profesional, me gusta su entusiasmo.  
 **Q**. Queremos que se sienta orgulloso de nosotras, además también le queremos demostrar al juez que no somos ningunas delincuentes.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **G.** De eso no cabe la menor duda, les traje agua fresca.  
 **S.** Gracias padre.

El padre se alejó.

 **Q.** Deberíamos de comer los sándwiches, ya tengo hambre.  
 **S.** Yo también.

Mientras comían.

 **S.** Oye Q, tú mamá no te ha hablado? Hace días que no vas a tu casa a dormir.  
 **Q**. No, mira mi celular, ni una sola llamada.  
 **S.** Que rara es tu madre. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Quinn, ya es otra quincena y...  
 **Q**. Cierto, tu sueldo, mañana regreso a casa y se lo pido a mamá.  
 **S.** Gracias, es que el medicamento de mi abuela está a punto de terminarse y además quiero saldar totalmente mi cuenta con Rosita.  
 **Q**. Aún le debes mucho?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Qué bueno, pero le mandas el dinero con Mike, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver jamás.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok.  
 **Q**. Te quiero Santana.  
 **S.** Eres adorable Quinnie hermosa. (besándola)

Por la noche.

 **S.** Ve a ducharte. **  
** **Q**. Hagámoslo juntas, nunca lo hemos hecho.  
 **S.** No, mi abuela pondría el grito en el cielo. **  
** **Q**. Pero quiero estar contigo.  
 **S.** Yo también pero sabes que no es correcto hacerlo ahora. **  
** **Q**. Ok, vuelvo.

Mientras la rubia se bañaba.

 **A.** Mija, Judy está de acuerdo con que Quinn pase las noches aquí?  
 **S.** Ay abuelita, ni siquiera se ha dado cuando de que Quinn no llega a casa.  
 **A.** Quéee?  
 **S.** Lo que escuchas, no sé qué pasa en esa familia pero ninguno de los padres de Quinn se preocupan por ella.  
 **A.** Pobrecita niña, pero nosotras nos encargaremos de hacerla sentir querida.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.

A la hora de dormir.

 **S.** Quinn ahhhh.  
 **Q.** Quiero hacer algo que no he hecho.  
 **S.** Qué? (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Q**. Chuparte el coño.  
 **S.** Estás segura? Tal vez no te guste el sabor y sientas asco. **  
** **Q**. Jamás me darías asco... Me dejas hacerlo?  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia despojó de su ropa interior a la latina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Siempre la depilas?  
 **S.** La mayoría de las veces. **  
** **Q**. Me quitaré el vello que tengo creo que así te gustará más.  
 **S.** Me gusta mucho tu vagina Q, con o sin vello.  
 **Q**. Jejeje mmm tus labios son lindos y tu clítoris ya está erecto. (acariciándolo)  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
****Q**. Estás húmeda, bastante húmeda.

Lentamente la rubia acercó su lengua hasta la raja de Santana, le dio la primera lamida y saboreó el sabor de su novia.

 **S.** Si no te gusta no lo hagas.  
 **Q**. Es interesante, rico muy rico.

Y ahí le dio rienda suelta a su deseo, chupó los labios de la morena, masajeó su clítoris dándole descargas de placer a la chica, metió su lengua al orificio de su novia y continuó practicándole sexo oral a Santana hasta que le provocó un gran orgasmo.

 **S**. Quinn parece que eres una experta. (jadeando)  
 **Q**. Te gustó?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, fue sensacional, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así, eres fabulosa nena, fabulosa.  
 **Q**. Sólo quiero complacerte mi amor.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Podemos dormir? Estoy cansada.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, ven aquí dulzura.

Quinn se acurrucó entre los brazos de Santana y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Abuela hoy no me quedaré a dormir con ustedes, necesito ver a mamá para que le mande el sueldo a Santana.  
 **A.** Mija, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras, verdad?  
 **Q.** Claro abuela. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Vamos que se hace tarde.

En el camino.

 **Q.** Por qué me dijo eso tu abuela?  
 **S.** Porque te aprecia y mucho. **  
** **Q**. Espero que cuando le demos la noticia sobre nuestro noviazgo lo tome muy bien.  
 **S.** Verás que sí. **  
** **Q**. Ahí está Mike...

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la preparatoria, de inmediato los murmullos nuevamente se comenzaron escuchar al ver a las dos chicas tomadas de la mano.

Entonces Quinn besó a Santana sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de los alumnos.

 **S.** Quinn espera. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje te dejé el lápiz labial corrido, lo siento mi amor, voy a mi casillero, los veo más tarde.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

Quinn se alejó.

 **Mi.** No te gusta para nada el que Quinn te dé esas muestras de afecto frente a los demás, verdad?  
 **S.** Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado paranoica, pero siento que lo hace precisamente para eso, para que los demás lo noten y empiecen a murmurar a nuestras espaldas.  
 **Mi**. Y por qué haría eso?  
 **S**. Porque le gusta ser el centro de atención.  
 **Mi**. Buen punto.  
 **S.** Pero le daré el beneficio de la duda, no creo que ella quiera jugar así conmigo, verdad?  
 **Mi.** No Quinn ya cambió.

Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo, la latina notó que su novia estaba hablando con un chico llamado Jacob Ben Israel, él tenía un blog por Internet que prácticamente era dedicado a contar chismes de los chicos populares de la preparatoria.

Más tarde la rubia se acercó a Mike y a Santana.

 **Q.** Hey.  
 **S.** Traje tu charola.  
 **Q**. Gracias amor. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Mi**. Santana me platicó que comenzarás con clases de confección de ropa, no sabía que deseas convertirte en una diseñadora de modas.  
 **Q.** Sí, siempre ha sido mi sueño, no sé si algún día lo vaya a cumplir pero al menos quiero aprender a fabricar mis propios diseños, quién sabe tal vez a alguien algún día le puedan interesar.  
 **Mi.** Verás que sí.

Entonces la rubia comenzó a tomar comida de la charola de la morena a quien no le agradó del todo dicha acción y Mike lo notó.

 **Q.** Y tú ya empezaste a ofrecer su show?  
 **Mi**. No, no hemos ensayado.  
 **Q.** Deberían aprovechar este fin de semana para hacerlo, mientras yo tomo mis clases con la abuela.  
 **Mi**. Muy buena idea.  
 **Q.** Quiero que ustedes sean los DJ's más famosos del mundo, verdad que lo serán mi amor? (besando la mejilla de Santana)  
 **S.** Claro jeje. (incómoda)

Mientras continuaban charlando y comiendo, la rubia colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la latina, eso hizo sentir aún más incómoda a la chica, pero no dijo nada.

 **Mi.** Me gusta la pareja que hacen ustedes dos.  
 **Q.** A mí también.

Más tarde.

 **Mi**. Santana, no puedes evitar tener esa maldita cara de desagrado cada que Quinn te da una muestra de cariño, qué te pasa?  
 **S.** No sé, simplemente no lo sé, pero no me gusta lo que está haciendo, ella está llevando las cosas exageradamente rápido, un día no me quiere besar porque no quiere que nuestra amistad sufra ningún peligro, al siguiente día me empieza coquetear descaradamente, luego me besa, después estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, luego me pide ser su novia, y ahora prácticamente vive en mi casa.  
 **Mi.** Sólo se ha quedado un par de noches.  
 **S.** Como sea, se supone que ella debería de tener su propio espacio y parece como si estuviéramos casadas, yo jamás me imaginé estar casada a los 17 años… Y ahora siento que lo estoy.  
 **Mi.** Jajajaja estás loca.  
 **S.** Tal vez, pero siento que me asfixio.  
 **Mi**. Yo más bien creo que estuviste tan acostumbrada a tener una relación violenta, que la relación que te da Quinn es completamente distinta y no sabes cómo reaccionar ante eso, porque no creo que preferirías que ella se comportara como Rosita, que te golpeara, que te insultara y todo eso, o sí?  
 **S.** No, claro que no...  
 **Mi**. Santana no sé de qué te quejas, eres novia de Quinn mamasota Fabray! Nadie, absolutamente nadie en esta preparatoria la tuvo de la manera en que tú la tienes, serías demasiado tonta si la botaras, tenle paciencia.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, lo haré.

Ese día transcurrió de manera normal, aunque Santana seguía sintiéndose incómoda cada vez que la rubia la besaba frente a los demás chicos, pero trató de hacerle caso a las palabras de su mejor amigo y disfrutar de su relación con la chica de ojos verdes, eso tarde el servicio comunitario fue muy ameno, cuando la latina estaba a solas con su novia, sentía que tenían una conexión realmente fuerte porque no había nada ni nadie que las interrumpiera, podrían ser ellas mismas sin necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie.

 **Q**. Jejejeje eso debió haber sido muy divertido.  
 **S.** Lo fue, Mike es todo un caso, no sé qué haría sin él, soy muy afortunada de tenerlo en mi vida. **  
** **Q**. Te entiendo por completo, yo también me siento muy afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes dos en mi vida… Después de todo el lío en el que me metí agradezco que haya tenido una consecuencia positiva y eso fue que ustedes entraran en mi vida.  
 **S.** Me fascina cómo brillan tus ojos cuando hablas así, Quinn eres hermosa.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Dame un beso. **  
** **Q**. Te doy mil.

Las chicas se besaron.

Cuando terminaron su trabajo, fueron rumbo a casa de la rubia, la chica no estaba muy convencido de regresar a su hogar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te voy a extrañar mucho, estos días ya me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo.  
 **S.** Mañana lo haremos. **  
** **Q**. Pensarás en mí?  
 **S.** Obviamente. **  
** **Q**. Espero que algún día puedas pasar la noche conmigo aquí en mi casa.  
 **S.** Claro, le pediré Mike que un día cuide a mi abuela y verás que vendré a pasar la noche contigo.  
 **Q.** Qué rico.  
 **S.** Descansa dulzura. **  
** **Q**. Tú también mi amor.  
 **S.** Bye.

Al día siguiente en la residencia Fabray.

 **Q**. Hola mamá buenos días.  
 **Ju**. Hola Quinnie. **  
** **Q.** Mamá no olvides dejarme el sueldo de Santana.  
 **Ju.** Es verdad... Voy por efectivo.

Judy se alejó.

 **Q.** Lo dicho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no vine a casa en días.  
 **Ju.** Aquí tienes, por cierto cómo sigue Alma?  
 **Q.** Mejor.  
 **Ju.** Hice lo que me pediste, hablé con el representante de la fundación, por favor diles a las López que vayan a la oficina, ahí está la póliza del seguro para que atiendan a Alma.  
 **Q**. En serio? Gracias mamá. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ju**. Ella es la madre de la única amiga sincera que tuve en la vida, cómo no la iba a ayudar.  
 **Q.** Cómo fue tu amistad con Maribel?  
 **Ju.** Fabulosa, éramos como almas gemelas, teníamos las mismas metas, lástima que las cosas no hayan terminado bien para ella.  
 **Q.** Mamá querías a Maribel?  
 **Ju.** Claro, ya te dije, era mi mejor amiga  
 **Q.** Yo también quiero a Santana, ella es muy linda y...  
 **Ju.** Ya son amigas?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ju.** Me da gusto, aunque es una lástima que su amistad no vaya a perdurar tanto, en pocos meses te vas a Yale y ya no la verás como a mí me pasó con Maribel.  
 **Q.** Cierto... (mueca)  
 **Ju.** Bueno, termina de desayunar.  
 **Q.** Mamá, puedo pasar el fin de semana en casa de Santana?  
 **Ju.** Claro, pero el lunes te quiero de vuelta, tu padre adelantó su regreso.  
 **Q.** En serio? Qué emoción. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ju.** Come, no tardes tanto, el chofer te llevará a la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá.

Más tarde Quinn bajó con su maleta y le pidió al chofer que la llevara a casa de Santana.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Buenos días, ay qué bueno que te alcancé.  
 **S**. Y eso?  
 **Q**. Mi maleta con mis cosas, me quedaré unos días contigo.  
 **S.** Unos días? Parece que será para toda la vida. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaj que graciosa eres, voy a dejarla a tu habitación, por cierto ponte un poco más de maquillaje.  
 **S.** Para qué?  
 **Q.** Para que te veas más hermosa.  
 **S.** Mmmm. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Te tengo dos noticias que te alegrarán el día.  
 **S.** Cuáles? **  
** **Q**. Primeramente aquí tienes tu sueldo.  
 **S.** Gracias a dios! (besando el sobre) **  
** **Q**. Y para la segunda necesitamos que tu abuela esté presente así que ve por ella rapidito.  
 **S.** Ok

Cuando Alma estaba con ellas.

 **Q**. Hace unas semanas le comenté a mamá sobre el problema con las consultas médicas y los medicamentos porque no tenían seguro médico, ella me prometió hacerse cargo de ese asunto y encontrar una solución que las beneficiara, y hoy me dio una excelente noticia, en su oficina está en la póliza de seguro con la que a partir de ya puedes ser atendida abuelita.  
 **A.** Hablas en serio?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, mamá tiene una fundación y dicha fundación correrá con los gastos del seguro, ustedes ya no tienen que preocuparse más por eso ni por los medicamentos.  
 **A.** Ay Dios mío, esto es como un milagro, muchas gracias Quinn.  
 **Q.** No me agradezcas nada abuelita, lo único que deseo es que te recuperes rápidamente.  
 **A.** Gracias hija.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias Quinn. (tomándola de las manos) **  
** **Q**. No es nada.

En la ida a la preparatoria.

 **S.** Por qué no me comentaste sobre lo del seguro? **  
** **Q**. La verdad es que con todo lo que pasó lo había olvidado, pero por fortuna mamá no lo hizo y ese asunto ya les quitará un gran peso de encima.  
 **S.** Gracias nena.  
 **Q.** Ya te dije, no es nada.

Horas más tarde en la preparatoria todo iba con total normalidad, hasta que de pronto...

 **Q.** Ay mi amor, por fin te encuentro, ven vamos al baño.  
 **S.** Nos vamos a besar?  
 **Q.** No, necesito darle un toque a mi maquillaje y al tuyo.  
 **S.** Para qué?  
 **Q.** Ya lo verás, jejejej es una sorpresa.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Luego de maquillarse las chicas fueron hasta el salón audiovisual.

 **S.** Qué hacemos aquí? **  
** **Q**. Daremos una entrevista.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
** **Q**. Jacob, ya estamos aquí.  
 **JI.** Hey, hermosas y lindas chicas lesbianas, tomen asiento, en un momento comenzamos con la entrevista.  
 **S.** A éste baboso le daremos la entrevista? **  
** **Q**. Shhh guarda silencio.  
 **JI.** La cámara está lista, comencemos...  
 **S.** Quinn esto no me gusta, vámonos.  
 **Q.** Espera.  
 **JI.** Hola McKinley, les doy la bienvenida a mi blog y hoy como siempre les traigo una exclusiva, desde hace días ciertos rumores sobre la ex abeja reina de la preparatoria se han estado propagando, pero hoy está aquí para aclarar todo acerca de su relación lésbica con la badass más temible de McKinley, nuestras protagonistas son Quinn Fabray y Santana López a quienes les doy la bienvenida.  
 **Q.** Gracias Jacob. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **JI.** Antes de cualquier cosa, toda la preparatoria quiere saber si ustedes dos tienen o no una relación sentimental.  
 **Q.** La tenemos. (sonriendo)  
 **JI.** Vaya... Y desde cuándo Quinn Fabray es lesbiana? **  
** **Q.** No se trata de una etiqueta, se trata de amor y solo amor y con Santana lo encontré.  
 **JI.** Estás enamora de Santana López?  
 **Q.** Lo estoy.

La latina estaba totalmente en shock no sólo por las palabras de la rubia sino por la entrevista de la cual no tenía la más mínima idea.

 **JI.** Estás consciente de que tu popularidad ha regresado al tener una pareja de tu mismo sexo?  
 **Q.** Por supuesto.  
 **JI.** Qué se siente ser la única pareja lesbiana totalmente abierta en la preparatoria?  
 **Q.** Genial, creo que todos deberíamos de concentrarnos en ser felices y si esa felicidad te la da una persona de tu mismo sexo, no le veo nada de malo, al contrario es fabuloso.  
 **JI.** Entonces crees que su relación sea un parte aguas para que otros chicos y chicas salgan del clóset?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, pero si en algo les ayuda nuestro ejemplo quiere decir que estamos haciendo las cosas bien y que poco a poco el ser gay dejará de ser símbolo de rechazo.  
 **JI.** Y dime Santana, qué se siente ser la novia de la chica más deseada de la preparatoria?

Santana estaba enmudecida.

 **Q.** San?  
 **S.** Por qué haces esto Quinn?  
 **Q.** San, tranquila nos están filmando. (hablando entre dientes)  
 **JI.** Todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí muy bien, se siente maravilloso ser la novia de Quinn. (molesta)  
 **JI.** Qué es lo que más les gusta hacer cuando están solas? Practican mucho sexo lésbico?  
 **S.** Qué? (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Jejejej Jacob eso es privado.  
 **JI.** Eso quiere decir que lo tienen, tienen candente y fuerte sexo lésbico. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja.  
 **S**. Bien, eso fue suficiente.

Santana salió muy enojada del salón.

 **JI**. Qué fue eso? **  
** **Q**. Ella es muy tímida, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de entrevistas.  
 **JI**. Pues ahí lo tienen, Quinn Fabray y Santana López son novias y tienen sexo, gracias por su atención, nos vemos en el próximo blog.

Quinn salió rápidamente del salón sin despedirse del chico del blog para buscar a su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. San, espera San! Amor!

Finalmente alcanzó a la chica.  
 **  
** **Q**. Amor, qué pasa?  
 **S.** Que qué pasa? Ahora lo comprendo todo, los besos frente a los alumnos, ir el otro día a la práctica de porristas y ahora esto! **  
** **Q**. De qué hablas?  
 **S.** De que me estás utilizando para ser popular otra vez, te convertiste en una lesbiana por conveniencia!  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad!  
 **S.** Lo es y hoy me lo demostraste con esa estúpida entrevista que diste sin mi consentimiento, cómo pude pensar que alguien como tú podría fijarse en mí nada más porque sí? Eres una manipuladora, lo eres!  
 **Q**. No sé de qué demonios hablas!  
 **S**. Lo sabes, querías recuperar a toda costa tu popularidad fuera como fuera y me utilizaste a mí para conseguirlo, eres una... Agghhh soy una idiota una completa idiota. **  
** **Q**. Noooo, cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Santana yo jamás te haría un daño así, solo quería que los alumnos supieran lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tu novia.  
 **S.** No te creo, por eso apresuraste las cosas, porque querías tu maldita popularidad de vuelta, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, te odio!

Santana a punto de llorar se alejó corriendo de ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. No San, yo no te utilicé, te lo juro. (lágrimas en los ojos)

Santana de inmediato se puso en contacto con su mejor amigo a quien le contó lo que había pasado.

 **Mi.** No Santana, definitivamente no creo que eso que piensas de Quinn sea verdad.  
 **S.** Esa manipuladora ya te conquistó por eso no dudas de ella. **  
** **M** i. San... Si ella te estuviera utilizando, para empezar jamás hubiera hablado con su mamá para arreglar lo del seguro de tu abuela, ni siquiera se hubiera interesado en tus problemas con Rosita, tampoco le habría pagado la fiesta mi hermano, ni tampoco te hubiera dado su virginidad.  
 **S.** Pero es que ella...  
 **Mi.** Creo que la cagaste, ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara lo que pasaba… Se ha de sentir fatal al saber que la chica que le quitó su virginidad ahora la botó por un malentendido, debiste escucharla.  
 **S.** Yo... Demonios!  
 **Mi**. Voy a buscarla, tal vez necesite hablar con alguien.

Luego de que Mike buscara a la rubia por toda la escuela, finalmente lo encontró detrás de las gradas, estaba llorando.

 **Mi.** Aquí estás.  
 **Q.** Déjame a solas.  
 **Mi**. No lo haré... Santana me platicó lo que sucedió.  
 **Q.** Era de esperase.  
 **Mi**. Está confundida.  
 **Q.** Te juro que lo que ella piensa de mí no es verdad, cometí un error al no platicarle lo de la entrevista, pero quería darle una sorpresa, deseaba que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí y viera que no me importa que los chicos murmuren a nuestras espaldas, quería que supiera que ella es lo más importante para mí.  
 **Mi**. Diablos...  
 **Q.** Y ahora me odia. (sollozando)  
 **Mi.** No te odia, está confundida, pero en cuanto hables con ella todo se va a arreglar.  
 **Q.** Yo hablar con ella? Pero si ni hice nada, olvídalo se terminó, nos vemos luego. **  
** **Mi.** Q, espera no te vayas.

Pero la rubia no hizo caso.

Al término de la jornada escolar la latina y su amigo buscaron por todas partes a Quinn para regresar a casa con ella, no la encontraron por ningún lado y eso hizo sentir muy nerviosa a Santana.

 **Mi.** De seguro fue a su casa. **  
** **S.** Eso espero.  
 **Mi.** Cómo te sientes después de lo que te platiqué?  
 **S.** Como una total imbécil.  
 **Mi**. Vas a romper con ella?  
 **S.** Noooo, es Quinn mamasota Fabray y es mía, toda mía.  
 **Mi**. Jejejeje.

Santana estuvo muy inquieta toda la tarde, intentó llamar a la chica pero no lo consiguió porque Quinn apagó su celular.

Finalmente esperó a que se llegara la hora de ir al servicio comunitario, sabía que ahí estaría la rubia y no se equivocó.

 **S.** Quinnie, dónde te metiste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.  
 **Q**. Fui a casa.  
 **S.** Gracias a dios estás bien, podemos hablar?  
 **Q**. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, llegó más ropa por clasificar. **  
** **S.** Podemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Lo siento mucho, sé que no tuve la mejor reacción con lo que pasó al no saber de esa dichosa entrevista, por un momento creí que me estabas utilizando. **  
** **Q**. Te dije que había cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes.  
 **S.** Lo sé y lamento mucho lo que te dije.  
 **Q.** No hay problema.  
 **S.** En serio? Gracias nena, te prometo que de ahora en adelante no dudaré de ti.  
 **Q**. Claro que no lo harás, se terminó San.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Me heriste demasiado y no creo que yo sea la novia indicada para ti, me he esforzado en darte todo lo contrario a lo que Rosita te dio, pero parece que te gustaría más estar con ella que conmigo, podemos seguir siendo amigas pero nada más.  
 **S.** Quinn no, escucha no seas tan extremista. **  
** **Q**. Dijiste que me odiabas, que no te volviera a dirigir la palabra.  
 **S.** Fue un impulso. **  
** **Q**. Es mejor así.  
 **S.** Q... **  
****Q**. Mi nombre es Quinn.  
 **S.** Cielos... (puchero)

La rubia no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su ahora ex novia, Santana sentía que se moría.

A la salida Quinn comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa.  
 **  
** **S.** Q, quiero decir Quinn, vamos a casa. **  
** **Q**. Eso hago.  
 **S.** A mi casa.  
 **Q.** No, necesito mi espacio.  
 **S.** Entonces sube a la bicicleta para llevarte.  
 **Q**. Estoy bien, necesito caminar.  
 **S.** No seas terca.

Pero Quinn no hizo caso.

En la entrada de la residencia Fabray.

 **Q**. Mañana mandaré a mi chofer por mi maleta.  
 **S.** Nena, vamos a hablar. **  
** **Q**. No hay nada de qué hablar. **  
** **S.** Por favor, sé que siempre la cago contigo, y créeme que lo hago sin intención, pero es que todas las cosas han pasado tan rápido entre nosotras que a veces me es muy difícil creerlas, me pediste ser tu novia a mí, a una perdedora de Lima, quién hace eso? Por eso creí que me estabas utilizando. **  
** **Q**. Por qué te sientes menos ante mí? Eres una chica fabulosa, hermosa y talentosa, Rosita destruyó tu autoestima?  
 **S**. No lo sé.  
 **Q**. Deberías de creer más en ti.  
 **S.** Lo haré pero para eso te necesito en mi vida, Quinn vamos a intentarlo, te prometo ser la novia que tanto deseas, quiero protegerte, quiero que seas mi mujer. **  
** **Q**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** Totalmente. **  
** **Q**. Me sentí fatal con lo que me dijiste.  
 **S.** Me perdonas? (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Sip.  
 **S.** Jejeje te quiero bebé.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Totalmente.

Santana le dio un tierno y profundo beso a Quinn.

 **S.** Vamos a casa? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor.

Subieron a la bicicleta y fueron hasta la casa López.

Ahí tuvieron una plática muy profunda.

 **S.** No me gusta que le sigas el juego a Jacob Israel, es un patán y lo sabes. **  
** **Q**. Ya no lo haré, te lo prometo, sólo quería que supieran que me haces feliz.  
 **S.** Dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí, es verdad?  
 **Q**. San... (soltando el aire) Jamás en la vida he estado enamorada, pero lo que tú me haces sentir es… Maravilloso, cuando no estoy contigo me la paso pensando en ti, sólo quiero estarte besando y que me abraces, que me hagas el amor, no sé si esto que siento se llame amor pero definitivamente te quiero demasiado.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn yo también te quiero demasiado, en exceso.

Las chicas se besaron apasionadamente.

 **Q**. Quieres hacerlo?  
 **S.** No nena, solo quiero estar así contigo, eres la mejor novia del mundo.  
 **Q**. Lo soy jejejeje.

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi.** Buenos días chicas, todo bien?  
 **S.** Muy bien, Quinn me perdonó. **  
** **Q**. Aclaramos las cosas.  
 **Mi**. Qué bueno chicas, sabía que solo era un malentendido… Pero lamento echarles a perder el momento… Tengo noticias de Rosa. **  
** **S**. Qué pasa con ella?  
 **Mi**. Le fracturaste la nariz Santana, necesita una operación y no tiene dinero.  
 **S.** No puede ser! Maldita sea no puede ser! **  
** **Q**. Tranquila amor.  
 **Mi**. Por fortuna ella no te acusó y no tiene intención de hacerlo por miedo a que Quinn le diga a su padre que la regrese a México.  
 **S.** Tengo que ayudarla.  
 **Q**. San!  
 **S.** Perdóname bebé pero yo le provoqué eso y no podría vivir con esa culpa.  
 **Q**. Pero ella se lo merecía, ella te golpeó muchas veces.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero… Yo no soy como ella, yo si tengo sentimientos y en este momento siento culpa por lo que le hice.  
 **Q**. Ay amor…  
 **Mi**. Estaba pensando en organizar alguna venta de pastelillos o algo así para reunirle algo de dinero.  
 **S.** Cómo ves nena?  
 **Q**. Ok, pero quiero que sea la última vez que tengas algo que ver con Rosita, estamos?  
 **S.** Estamos, sólo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **Mi**. Uyyy.

Esa tarde en la iglesia.

 **Q.** San?  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **Q**. Ven.  
 **S.** A dónde?  
 **Q.** Sólo ven.

La rubia llevó a Santana a un lugar en particular de la capilla.

 **S.** Qué hacemos en el confesionario?  
 **Q**. Qué crees?

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a succionar el cuello de la morena y metió su mano a los jeans de la chica.

 **S.** Mmmm, espera Quinn estamos haciendo un gran pecado. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé y es tan caliente.  
 **S.** Si el padre nos ahhh mmmm, nos descubre estamos muertas.  
 **Q**. A tu vagina no le importa, está chorreando.  
 **S.** Hazlo ya.  
 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)

Quinn penetró a su novia y comenzó con las embestidas de su mano.

 **S.** Ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** Mucho bebé, mucho!

 _ **Padre?**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío. **  
** **Q**. Shhh... Sí?  
 **X.** Padre puede confesarme?  
 **S.** No Quinn ni se te ocurra, ahora sí nos vamos al infierno! (susurrando)  
 **Q**. Shhh, espera.

La rubia chupó sus dedos y salió del confesionario.

 **Q.** Señora, buenas tardes lamento mucho pero el padre no se encuentra en la capilla, lo puede encontrar en la sacristía, yo estoy aquí haciendo servicio comunitario y estaba limpiando el confesionario.  
 **X.** Ohh pensé que era el padre, escuché ruidos y...  
 **Q**. Y qué le parece si la acompaño a buscar al padre? **  
** **X.** Eres muy atenta, vamos.  
 **Q.** Espere dejé mi teléfono en el confesionario.

Quinn entró rápidamente al confesionario.

 **Q.** Aprovechas para salir, te vas al salón donde estamos separando la ropa, ahí te volveré loca de placer.  
 **S.** Estás loca nena.  
 **Q.** Por ti mi amor. (besándola)

La rubia salió en compañía de la señora.

 **S.** Eres mi perdición Quinn Fabray, lo eres y me estás robando el corazón. (suspirando)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Les agradó?**_

 _ **Quinn realmente no tenía la intención de lastimar a Santana, las chicas se están enamorando y vendrán muchas cosas para ellas que tendrán que enfrentar como pareja, pero eso será más adelante.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de Santana con relación a Rosita?**_

 _ **Alguna sugerencia?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios, perdón por los errores, espero el domingo tenerles actualización de "Somos un corazón"**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial a Fulana, EizaMallette, NayNayAgron y al Guest que comentaron el capítulo más reciente de "Todos tenemos algo excepto yo 2.0"**_


	12. Idear un plan

_**Volví, jamás me imaginé tardarme tanto en actualizar esta historia pero el poco tiempo que he tenido me ganó, en fin aquí les dejo un capítulo largo para compensar la tardanza, ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Idear un plan.**

Santana se dirigió hasta el lugar donde Quinn le indicó, ahí espero la llegada de su novia, la latina estaba bastante nerviosa.

 **Q**. Por fin. (cerrando con pasador la puerta) Ésa viejita es bastante parlanchina, no le podía parar la boca, afortunadamente ya la dejé con el padre Gabriel, definitivamente va para largo su confesión por la manera en que hablaba conmigo, así que… Tenemos bastante tiempo mi amor.  
 **S.** Quinn, de verdad no estoy muy segura de hacer esto, vamos a mancillar la iglesia, eso no se hace, es un gran pecado… Además si el padre nos sorprende, no solamente nos va a excomulgar sino que también nos va a expulsar de aquí y...

El discurso de Santana fue interrumpido con un profundo beso de la rubia.

 **S.** Mmmm, tus labios.  
 **Q**. Nadie nos va a sorprender, además cerré muy bien la puerta… También te recuerdo que ya mancillamos la iglesia porque te lo hice un ratito en el confesionario.  
 **S**. Ay Quinn eres mi perdición.  
 **Q**. Y eso es bueno o malo?  
 **S.** En este momento es muy bueno. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé. (sonrisa coqueta)

Lentamente la chica de ojos verdes se fue acercando hasta su novia, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a succionar su cuello delicadamente.

 **Q**. Me fascinas.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí. (colocando sus manos sobre el trasero de su novia) **  
** **Q**. Jajaja tú y tu obsesión por mi trasero.  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, es inevitable… Tienes el mejor trasero que he visto en una mujer blanca.  
 **Q.** Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Caminando lentamente, la rubia llevó a su novia hasta el borde de la mesa donde estaban clasificando la ropa.

 **Q**. No me canso de estar contigo, eres una especie de obsesión.  
 **S.** Eso se escucha genial.  
 **Q**. Te deseo.

Los besos se fueron incrementando, el jugueteo de sus lenguas era inevitable, las caricias también, en un movimiento Quinn desabotonó nuevamente los jeans de la latina y metió su mano.

 **Q**. Sigues húmeda.  
 **S.** Es tan incómodo.  
 **Q**. Jejeje lo sé, pero en este preciso momento eso tendrá solución.

Quinn empezó a estimular lentamente clítoris de su novia provocando que éste se endureciera.

 **S.** Ahí, justo en ese lado mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Voy a bajar tus jeans para hacerlo más fácilmente.  
 **S.** O-ok.

Rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes desnudó de la parte baja a su novia, separó una de sus piernas y la subió a la mesa.

 **Q**. Mejor vista no puedo tener...  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Quinn le dio pequeñas palmaditas a la vulva de la chica mientras la besaba, luego se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a darle pequeños chupetones a los muslos internos de su novia.

 **S**. Quinnie...

La rubia succionó la ingle de Santana y luego llevó su lengua hasta su raja.

 **S**. Ay dios, ay dios. (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Mmmm. (chupando los labios vaginales)  
 **S**. Aprendes muy mmmm rápido bebé. **  
** **Q**. Te subiré a la mesa.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya en la mesa, Quinn recostó a su novia, le separó más las piernas y continuó practicándole un placentero sexo oral.

 **S.** Ahhhh dios! **  
** **Q**. Shhh, baja un poco la voz.  
 **S.** Ok jejeje ok ayyy dios! **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** Perdón es que mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Eres muy mal portada eh. (metiéndole un dedo)  
 **S.** Puta madre! Síiiii ahhh. **  
** **Q**. No bajarás la voz eh? (metiéndole un segundo dedo) **  
** **S.** Ahh! **  
** **Q**. Jejeje eres una chica muy desobediente.

Quinn metió y sacó sus dedos con un ritmo rápido mientras besaba a su novia para tratar de disimular los gritos y jadeos de ésta.

 **Q**. Te gusta mi amor?  
 **S.** Mucho Quinn, no tienes idea de cuánto ahh ahhh ahhhh.  
 **Q**. Te deseo tanto. (chupando su clítoris sin dejar de penetrarla)  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío! Eres mmmmm ahhh  
 **Q**. Ven, baja y voltéate.  
 **S.** O-ok... (jadeando)

Santana se apoyó en la mesa dejando su trasero al aire, luego la rubia la penetró desde esa posición.

 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Sí, sí!  
 **Q.** Te deseo tanto! (nalgueándola)  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Jejeje perdón. (besando la nalga)  
 **S.** Sigue, no pares.

Quinn emuló a su novia y escupió saliva espesa en el otro orificio de la latina.

 **S.** Qué harás?  
 **Q**. Qué crees?  
 **S.** Es que... **  
** **Q**. Tú lo haces conmigo!  
 **S.** Pero no es lo mismo, porque esa era una fantasía y…  
 **Q**. Y yo no puedo tener la misma fantasía?  
 **S**. Tienes razón jejeje… Verás, soy virgen de ahí ok.  
 **Q**. En serio? Pensé que tú y Rosita...  
 **S.** No, jamás...  
 **Q**. Entonces puedo?  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi cielo.  
 **Q**. Lo haré delicadamente, confía en mí.  
 **S.** Lo hago.

La chica de ojos verdes se llevó su tiempo al jugar con el otro orificio de su novia, lo sobó y estimuló hasta que estuvo listo para ser penetrado y lo hizo lentamente, la latina estaba explotando de placer al ser penetrada por los dos lados, era una experiencia nueva que le parecía bastante placentera.

 **Q.** Esto es tan sexy!  
 **S.** Ahhh me voy a venir, estoy a punto.  
 **Q**. Vente mi amor, hazlo!  
 **S.** Ahhhh mmmmm!

Santana no podía recuperarse de su orgasmo ya que no se incorporaba de la mesa, la rubia besó su espalda baja una y otra vez y sobó su trasero hasta que la latina estuvo lista para ponerse de pie.

 **S.** No pareces novata, me has destrozado en minutos. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Te quiero tanto. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti.  
 **S.** Quiero regresarte el favor... **  
** **Q**. No creo que puedas, mírate estás hecha un lío.  
 **S.** Jejeje eres mala Quinn Fabray. **  
** **Q**. No, soy buena, demasiado buena Santana López.  
 **S.** Jejeje dame mi ropa interior.  
 **Q**. La buscaré. (sonriendo)

Para su fortuna no fueron descubiertas, luego continuaron haciendo su trabajo hasta que la hora de la salida se llegó y fueron a la casa López.

Al llegar ahí convivieron un rato con Alma y después de tomar una ducha caliente fueron a la cama…

 **S.** Q, estás segura que quieres que le digamos a mi abuela sobre nuestro noviazgo?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, o crees que lo tome mal y se enoje?  
 **S.** No, sinceramente no creo que ella se moleste… Pero lo digo por ti, todo esto es nuevo en tu vida y no sé si te vayas a sentir muy cómoda cuando mi abuela lo sepa.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes por eso, la verdad es que sí quiero que tu abuela lo sepa porque ella es muy importante para ti y como tú eres muy importante para mí, entonces no quiero que le ocultamos nada, es mejor que lo sepa por nosotras mismas.  
 **S.** Es verdad.  
 **Q.** Mi amor, cuando supiste que te gustaban las chicas se lo dijiste de inmediato a tu abuela?  
 **S.** No, la verdad es que siempre estaba aterrada, tú sabes que crecí en un hogar muy católico, de hecho mi abuela me inculcó la religión, así que tenía mucho miedo de decírselo porque algo dentro de mí me decía que lo tomaría muy mal.  
 **Q.** Y lo tomó mal?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, de hecho ella estuvo a punto de correrme de la casa… Pero gracias a mi hermano Mike eso no sucedió…

 **Flashback.** **  
**  
 _ **Ro.**_ _Relájate Santana, no creo que tu abuela se enoje cuando le confieses sobre tus sentimientos verdaderos y sobre nuestro noviazgo._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Tú sabes cómo es mi abuela, ella siempre tiene algún comentario para las personas que les gusta la gente de su mismo sexo, algo me dice que no lo tomará muy bien._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ro**_ _. Eso no lo sabemos y no lo sabremos hasta que se lo digas y creo que definitivamente es el momento para que lo hagas, yo también iré a casa y se los confesaré a mis padres, si algo sale mal sabes que podremos irnos juntas lejos de aquí._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero sólo tengo 14 años..._ _  
_ _ **Ro**_ _. Pues sí pero es eso o que nos separen._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Cielos, esto apesta._ _  
_ _ **Ro**_ _. Anda te acompaño a tu casa._ _  
_ _ **S**_ _. Vamos._

 _En casa López._

 _ **S**_ _. Hola abuela._ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Mija, por fin llegas, dónde te habías metido?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Fui con Rosita al parque._ _ **  
**_ _ **A**_ _. Te voy a pedir que siempre me avises dónde estás, sabes que me preocupo demasiado por ti._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí, lo siento ya no volverá a suceder._ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Quieres pastel? Horneé uno._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Sí... Abuela podemos hablar?_ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Ok... Sólo deja te sirvo tu rebanada de pastel y un vaso de leche muy fría._ _  
_ _ **S**_ _. Gracias._ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Listo, ahora sí dime qué pasa?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pues... Hace tiempo que… Que descubrí algo acerca de mí, algo que siempre ha estado ahí pero finalmente estoy completamente segura de que eso que siento es real._ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Ay Mija, no te entiendo nada, explícamelo mejor._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ok... Toda mi vida me he sentido algo diferente, diferente en cuestión de atracción, es decir… Tú sabes que desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado más jugar con chicos, hacer cosas de chicos y portarme casi como un chico, pero cuando comenzó todo eso de la pubertad me di cuenta de que no necesariamente el comportarme como un chico me hacía un chico... Emmm, pero eso fue lo único que pude cambiar acerca de mí porque… El que me sintiera atraída por las chicas no lo pude cambiar._ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Qué?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Desde que me acuerdo siempre he sentido una atracción especial hacia las chicas, creí que era algo pasajero pero ahora estoy completamente segura de que me gustan las chicas como se supone que me deberían de gustar los chicos… Estoy segura de que jamás me podré enamorar de un hombre como me voy a enamorar de una mujer, además me gusta mucho Rosita y... Desde hace casi un mes ella me pidió ser su novia y le dije que sí._ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _Qué estás diciendo?_ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Eso abuela, me gustan las mujeres y me gustan mucho, soy novia de Rosita y estoy feliz por eso._ _ **  
**_ _ **A**_ _. Santana si esto se trata de una broma déjame decirte que es pésima y no la soporto._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Qué más quisiera yo que decirte que sí se trata de una broma, pero no es así, es la verdad de cómo me siento, es la verdad de quién soy, abuela soy lesbiana._ _ **  
**_ _ **A.**_ _No, no y no! Santana no puedes hacerme esto, yo te crie con los mejores principios del mundo, te llevé una y otra vez a la iglesia a escuchar la palabra de Dios y bien sabes que Dios no aprueba ese tipo de comportamiento._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero eso no lo sabemos abuela, en cambio lo que sí sabemos es que Dios promueve el amor entre los seres humanos y si el cariño o amor que siento por Rosita no le hace daño a nadie, entonces no es malo._ _  
_ _ **A**_ _. Pero claro que es malo ese tipo de amor que dices tener, porque el amor entre las mujeres no es natural, por algo Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer, para formar familias, para preservar la raza humana._ _  
_ _ **S**_ _. Abuela, creo que estás llegando hasta los extremos, no se trata de preservar una familia, insisto, se trata de preservar el amor y nada más, yo te lo confesé porque eres mi abuela y te adoro, eres mi única familia y necesito saber que me apoyas en esto que siento._ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _No, no puedo apoyarte porque no es algo de Dios, no es natural, no es normal, parece que me cambiaron a mi nieta, tú no eres mi nieta._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Claro que lo soy abuelita, soy la misma niña a la que cambiaste una y otra vez de pañal, soy la misma niña la que enseñaste a comer, a la que enseñaste a decir sus primeras palabras, a la que le prometiste que estarías con ella toda la vida en el funeral de mamá._ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _No puedo, lo siento pero no puedo... Dejarás esa horrible relación que tienes con Rosita y mañana mismo a primera hora iremos a la iglesia para que te confieses y todo volverá a la normalidad._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Ésta es mi normalidad abuela._ _ **  
**_ _ **A**_ _. Si no haces lo que te digo entonces no habrá más remedio que pedirte que te vayas de la casa._ _  
_ _ **S.**_ _Pero abuela!_ _ **  
**_ _ **A**_ _. Esa es mi última palabra, o regresas a ser normal o dejas de ser mi nieta para siempre._

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Q**. Vaya...  
 **S.** Sí... Te juro que ésa noche no dormí por estar llorando y pensando en que mi abuela me dejaría de amar por mi preferencia sexual, pero tampoco podía engañarme a mí misma al pretender ser nuevamente normal cuando no sería así y además me haría más infeliz... Ésa madrugada tomé una decisión y esa sería huir con Rosita, y estuvo a punto de suceder, a pesar de que la madre de Rosita la apoyó y de que a su padre simplemente no le importó su confesión, ella estaba dispuesta a huir conmigo, teníamos todo preparado, se lo dijimos a Mike pero ya ves cómo es él, ni tardo ni perezoso fue con el chisme a la abuela y luego de tener una plática muy profunda con ella finalmente estuvo dispuesta a hablar nuevamente conmigo, durante varios meses estuvimos yendo a terapia familiar y eso ayudó a que ella entendiera mi preferencia y me apoyara, pero sobre todo nos ayudó a unirnos más como familia y a partir de entonces no hay nada o casi nada que nos ocultemos y ella ya acepta al 100 el que me gusten las mujeres.  
 **Q.** Wooow que padre, la verdad es que ustedes dos tienen una relación fabulosa, ella es prácticamente tu madre… Me fascinaría tener una relación así con mamá, pero para ella siempre han sido más importantes sus estúpidos negocios que Frannie y yo.  
 **S.** Lo siento bebé. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso.  
 **S.** Por eso no creo que la abuela tome a mal nuestro noviazgo pero… Por sí o por no hay que estar preparadas para eso.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S.** Y a tus padres se los diremos?  
 **Q**. Sinceramente no creo que valga la pena, ellos jamás me preguntan nada sobre mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no me encantaría que lo supieran, te prometo que si hay alguna oportunidad se los diré sin temor alguno.  
 **S.** Ok. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Ser tu novia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos casi dos meses.  
 **S.** Me pasa lo mismo.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más... Mañana en cuanto volvamos del servicio social se lo diremos a la abuela.  
 **Q**. Hecho.

El día siguiente por la mañana se fueron muy temprano a la iglesia, estando ahí el padre Gabriel se les acercó, de inmediato la latina se puso bastante nerviosa al creer que las regañaría por haber tenido relaciones sexuales en el confesionario y en el salón donde clasificaban la ropa.

 **G**. Hijas, les vengo a avisar que el próximo miércoles haremos la primera entrega de donaciones para los más necesitados, ustedes han hecho un trabajo magnífico y ya prácticamente todo está clasificado, así que ese día les voy a pedir que se queden un rato más para que me ayuden a entregar todo, no se preocupen habrá personas que nos ayuden con la tarea.  
 **Q.** Muy bien padre Gabriel, avisaré a mis padres que llegaré ese día más tarde a casa, sabe? Papá llega el lunes de viaje de negocios.  
 **G**. Que buena noticia hija, me imagino que vendrá a hablar conmigo sobre los acontecimientos pasados por los cuales estás aquí.  
 **Q**. Mmm pues no lo sé, él es una persona muy ocupada, de hecho casi no lo veo así que no creo que venga a hablar con usted.  
 **G**. Bueno, supongo que en otra ocasión lo conoceré. **  
** **Q**. Espero que sí.  
 **G**. Bien entonces hoy sólo limpiarán la capilla para las misas del día.  
 **S.** Pues con eso es suficiente para que se nos vaya toda la mañana, es enorme. (mueca)  
 **G**. Santana...  
 **S.** Perdón padre, por cierto quisiera pedirle otro favor, sé que últimamente le he pedido muchos pero créame que esto es por una buena causa.  
 **G.** Qué pasa?  
 **S.** En mi vecindario hay una chica que es mi amiga o algo así, se llama Rosita Espinosa es hija de la señora Celia Espinosa ella viene seguido a misa, resulta que al parecer la asaltaron y la golpearon, ella quedó mal de su nariz y necesita una operación, pensé en pedirle que me dejara vender algunos pastelillos a la salida de la misa de las siete de la noche para ayudarle a la chica a juntar para su operación de nariz.  
 **G.** Claro que sí hija, además le pediré a algunos de los feligreses que nos ayuden con aportaciones, así como les he pedido para los medicamentos de tu abuela.  
 **S.** Cielos, que tonta soy, lo había olvidado, con tantas cosas que han pasado últimamente… Perdón pero se me olvidó decirle que gracias a Quinn y a su mamá mi abuela ahora tiene un seguro médico y este seguro cubre sus medicamentos, por el momento no necesitamos el apoyo de sus feligreses, pero me gustaría que ellos ayudaran a Rosita o alguien más que lo necesite.  
 **G.** Que gusto saber que tu abuela ya no sufrirá en el aspecto médico gracias a la ayuda de Quinn, tienes muy buenos sentimientos hija.  
 **Q.** Jejejej no es nada  
 **G.** Lo es y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **G**. Muy bien, entonces traigan esos pastelillos y espero que se les vendan todos.  
 **S.** Mil gracias padre.  
 **G.** No hay de qué.

El sacerdote las dejó a solas.

 **S**. Qué quiso decir el padre con eso que comentó acerca de que tienes muy buenos sentimientos?  
 **Q**. Pues solo la verdad, que tengo muy buenos sentimientos.  
 **S.** Pero por qué lo dijo? **  
** **Q**. No lo sé.  
 **S.** Dimeeeee. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja que no lo sé.  
 **S.** Ash, ok no me lo digas... Ay dios, me siento tan mal por mentirle al padre con lo de Rosita, me iré al infierno verdad? **  
** **Q**. No lo creo, porque luego de lo que pasaste con Rosa todo ese tiempo, ella no merece lo que harás por ella, así que creo que eso Dios te lo tomará en cuenta.  
 **S.** Ojalá. (sonriendo)

A pesar de que Quinn ya tenía mucho más confianza con su novia, aun así no quiso decirle sobre que ella había hecho la donación para comprarle a su abuela el medicamento más caro, prefirió seguirlo dejando en el anonimato.

Al regreso a casa las chicas comenzaron a ponerse algo nerviosas.

 **Q.** Todo saldrá bien, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí nena, todo jejeje.

Entraron a la casa.

 **S.** Abuelita, ya estamos aquí.  
 **A.** Qué bueno mija, ya tengo lista la máquina de coser y los patrones.  
 **Q.** Qué emoción.  
 **A.** Tomen un descanso y luego de comer comenzamos con las clases.  
 **Q.** Ok abuela.

Más tarde…

 **Q.** Híjole, creí que sería más sencillo.  
 **A.** Tiene su chiste, pero verás que poco a poco aprenderás, además en un futuro no tendrás que confeccionar tú la ropa, solamente harás tus diseños y tendrás costureras trabajando para ti.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje eso espero.  
 **A**. Quieres tomar un receso?  
 **Q**. Sería bueno.  
 **A.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Santana puedes venir?  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Ya.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **A.** Ya qué?  
 **S.** Verás abuelita, hay algo que Quinn y yo te queremos decir.  
 **A.** No me asusten.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje no es nada malo.  
 **S.** Para nada... Abuelita. (tomando la mano de la rubia) Quinn y yo somos novias.  
 **Q.** Lo somos. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **A.** Novias? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, hace apenas unos días que lo somos y estamos muy contentas por eso.  
 **A.** Escuché bien?  
 **Q.** Sí abuela.  
 **A.** Ay Dios mío, pero cómo? Quinn eres como mi Santana?  
 **Q.** Eso creo, no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que ella me hace feliz.  
 **A.** Mija pero si apenas hace unos días eras novia de Rosita.  
 **S.** Lo sé abuela, pero bien sabes que las cosas entre Rosita y yo ya no estaban funcionando para nada, lo de Quinn y yo se dio bastante rápido pero no me arrepiento de eso, yo también estoy muy contenta con ella, quisimos decírtelo antes de que pasara más tiempo.  
 **A**. Hijas... No sé qué decir, me toman por sorpresa, ustedes no se llevaban muy bien y de repente empezaron a ser amigas y ahora esto? Que dirá Judy cuando se entere?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, pero la verdad es que no creo que lo tome en cuenta, ella no sabe nada de mí abuela, no pasará nada.  
 **S.** Nos apoyas?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

 **A.** Sabes que sí Mija, siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas acerca de tus relaciones aunque éstas se den tan rápido.  
 **S.** Te prometo que esto que tengo con Quinn es muy en serio.  
 **Q**. Digo lo mismo.  
 **A.** Pues si están seguras de esto no tengo nada más que decir, eso sí no quiero que se hagan daño una a la otra.  
 **S.** Te lo prometo. **  
** **Q**. Yo también.  
 **A.** Muy bien, así me gusta, y de una vez te digo Santana López los días que Quinn se quede en casa tú te quedarás en el sofá.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **A.** No pretenderás que permita que se queden en la misma habitación a solas luego de saber que son novias, mi casa se respeta…  
 **S.** Ok. (mueca)  
 **A.** Aunque dudo que lo hayan hecho, ya que su relación se ha dado tan rápido de seguro han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales a mis espaldas.  
 **S.** Abuela!  
 **A**. Sabes que digo la verdad, además conociéndote y viendo lo linda que es Quinn, eso es más que evidente.  
 **Q**. Dios. (muy sonrojada)  
 **S.** No te preocupes abuela, te voy a obedecer.  
 **A.** Así me gusta.

Más tarde Santana le platicó a su abuela sobre la situación de Rosita, ella aplaudió el buen gesto de su nieta al querer hacer algo para ayudar a la chica a pesar de lo mal que ésta se había portado con ella, así que les dio algo de dinero para que fueran a comprar lo necesario para hacer esos pastelillos.

En el súper.

 **Q**. Ésta.  
 **S.** Es más cara, no Quinn hay que llevar de la harina más barata. **  
** **Q**. Pero los cupcakes saldrán horribles.  
 **S.** Claro que no, la receta López es única, así los hagas con la peor harina del mundo los cupcakes quedan deliciosos, confía en mí y además necesitamos tener ganancias y no pérdidas, si compramos esa harina que tú me sugieres tendremos que dar los pastelillos carísimos.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok.  
 **S**. Mejor dame un besito.  
 **Q**. Jejeje sí. (besándola)

 _ **Deberían de correrlas de aquí, eso es asqueroso.**_ _ **  
**_  
Las chicas se desconcertaron ante el comentario.

 **Q.** Ah, pero si eres tú Kitty.  
 **K.** Sí soy yo, y por desgracia tengo que presenciar también sus porquerías en este lugar, no es suficiente que se anden besuqueando en toda la preparatoria? Háganlo en su casa, por Dios.  
 **S.** Este es un país libre y si nos queremos besuquear afuera de tu casa lo podemos hacer, así que lleva tu trasero lo más lejos de aquí y no estés molestando.  
 **K.** Ah sí, y si no qué?  
 **S.** Sí no lo haces, tendrás que usar una peluca mañana cuando vayas a la preparatoria, porque obviamente te dejaré sin un solo pelo.  
 **K.** Pondrías en riesgo tu libertad? Jajaja no lo creo, pero me voy, ustedes me provocaron náuseas con sus muestras de amor.

La chica se alejó.

 **S.** Maldita perra desgraciada, bien sabe que no le puedo hacer nada y por eso se aprovecha, pero te juro que en cuanto terminemos con nuestra condena le rompo la cara.  
 **Q.** No harás eso.  
 **S.** Quinn.  
 **Q.** Quien lo hará seré yo, esa infeliz me debe muchas y me las va a pagar, se hizo pasar por mi amiga cuando en realidad era una maldita hipócrita traicionera, eso no se me olvida Santana y ella va a pagar todo lo que me ha hecho.  
 **S.** Así se habla mi amor.  
 **Q.** Jejeje me dijiste mi amor!  
 **S.** Sí? Ohh jejeje no te gusta?  
 **Q**. Claro que me gusta, me fascina, te adoro mi amor. (abrazándola y besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm tus besos, tus deliciosos besos.  
 **Q**. Jejeje.

Más tarde fueron por Mike para ir juntos al mirador.

 **Mi**. Pues sinceramente no sé quién es peor, si Kitty o Rosita.  
 **Q.** Cierto, pareciera que fueron cortadas por la misma tijera.  
 **S.** Tijera... Qué rico.  
 **Q.** San!  
 **S.** Jajajaja perdón.  
 **Mi**. Pues yo estaré sentado en primera fila cuando tu venganza se llegue querida Quinn.  
 **Q**. Será épica, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, cómo pudiste confiar en ése demonio? **  
** **Q**. Pues supongo que de la misma manera en que tú confiaste en Rosita.  
 **S**. Auch, eso dolió.  
 **Q**. Lo siento. (besando su mejilla) Me imagino que lo hice porque al alejar a Brittany de mi vida me sentía realmente sola, finalmente ella era mi única amiga y creí que Kitty sería un buen reemplazo cuando en realidad sólo me estaba echando encima una araña muy ponzoñosa.  
 **Mi.** Sería genial que pudieras arreglar las cosas con Brittany y volvieran a ser amigas.  
 **Q.** Eso sería simplemente maravilloso, pero no creo que suceda, herí horriblemente a Brittany y dudo que ella algún día me vaya a perdonar.  
 **S.** No pienses así, ustedes tenían una amistad hermosa y no creo que Brittany la haya olvidado del todo así como tú tampoco lo hiciste, yo sí creo que hay una ligera esperanza de que ustedes dos puedan retomar su amistad en un futuro.  
 **Q**. Ojalá así sea.  
 **S.** Verás que sí. (abrazándola)  
 **Mi**. Bueno y ahora volviendo al tema de la otra araña ponzoñosa, ya tienen todo para comenzar con los cupcakes?  
 **S.** Sí, todo.  
 **Mi**. Yo les quiero ayudar, sabes que me fascina decorarlos. **  
** **S.** Más bien dicho, te fascina comerte las coberturas con las que se decoran.  
 **Mi**. Jejejeje a mí?  
 **S**. No que va, a mí. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Mi**. Anda, te prometo que no me las comeré… Todas.  
 **Q.** Jajaja.  
 **S.** Ok, ok te aviso cuando comencemos a hornearlos.  
 **Mi**. Espero que hagas cobertura de crema irlandesa. (lamiéndose los labios)  
 **S.** Eres increíble Michael Robert Chang!' **  
** **Q**. Jajajaj los adoro, en serio que sí!

Esa noche.

 **A.** Santana quiero ver que prepares el sofá para que duermas en el.  
 **S.** Ay abuela, no desconfíes de mí.  
 **Q.** Abuelita no haremos nada malo, te lo prometemos, deja a San dormir conmigo.  
 **A.** No!  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **S.** Vamos por las mantas a mi habitación, eso sí podemos hacerlo?  
 **A.** Sí, vayan.

En la habitación.

 **S.** Lamento la decisión de la abuela.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje tranquila mi amor, esperaremos a que duerma y...  
 **S.** No, si ella me descubre tal vez ya no deje que te quedes en casa.  
 **Q**. Pero no la vamos a desobedecer, ella dio la orden de que no te quedaras conmigo en tu habitación pero no dijo nada acerca de que me quedara contigo en el sofá.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Jejeje qué dices?  
 **S.** Ok jejeje me gusta abrazarte mientras dormimos.  
 **Q**. A mí también.

Y eso hicieron, entrada la noche la rubia fue a la sala, acercaron el otro sillón y se acostaron juntas.

 **S.** Mi abuela me va a matar. **  
** **Q**. Antes de que amanezca regreso a tu habitación.  
 **S.** Me gustas Q, me gustas mucho y me tienes loca. **  
** **Q**. También me gustas muchísimo Santana, abrázame, me gusta mucho estar así contigo.

Antes de que amaneciera, Quinn regresó a la habitación y Alma no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Esa mañana.  
 **  
** **A**. Niñas vamos a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Qué? No abuelita lo siento pero no, ahí pasamos prácticamente todo el día.  
 **A.** Santana...  
 **S.** Abuelita por favor, déjanos descansar unas horas de ese lugar.  
 **A.** Ok, ok, pero en cuanto termine tu servicio comunitario tú volverás conmigo a la iglesia como todos los domingos.  
 **S.** Ya que...  
 **A**. Las dejaré a solas y por favor no hagan nada malo.  
 **Q**. No abuela.  
 **S.** Empezaremos a hornear los cupcakes.  
 **A.** Yo me iré con los vecinos a misa.  
 **S.** Ok te ayudo.

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Sí mi amor, así está bien, ahora solo ponle los capacillos a los moldes para verterle la mezcla.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Hay que aprovechar para hacer también las coberturas antes de que Mike venga a comérselas todas. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje está bien.

Las chicas metieron al horno los moldes y comenzaron a hacer las coberturas.

 **S.** La de queso crema es mi favorita.  
 **Q**. Es riquísima.  
S **.** Sí... Como tú. (untándole en la nariz)  
 **Q**. Jajaja oye!  
 **S.** Te la voy a limpiar.

Santana besó la nariz de Quinn y con sus labios le quitó la cobertura de dulce.

 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Yo más. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

El beso fue muy intenso, la latina llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de la rubia.

 **Q**. Jajaja en serio?  
 **S.** No lo puedo evitar, tus nalgas son como imanes para mis manos.  
 **Q**. Jajaja no me digas?  
 **S.** En serio, créemelo.  
 **Q**. Jajaja.  
 **S.** Son como dos cupcakes esponjositos. (apretándole el trasero)  
 **Q**. Jajajaj.

Santana comenzó a llenarle el cuello de pequeños besos a la rubia mientras acariciaba su trasero.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me vas a calentar más que al horno jajaja.  
 **S.** Ese es el objetivo primordial.  
 **Q**. Hazme tuya.  
 **S.** Mmm delicioso.

La latina desabrochó el vestido de la chica, lo bajó hasta sus hombros y también le bajó el sostén, luego tomó algo de crema y la untó sobre su pezón derecho.  
 **  
** **Q**. Eres una traviesa.  
 **S.** Te dije que la cobertura de queso crema es mi favorita...

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la latina llevó sus labios hasta el pezón de su novia para comerse toda la cobertura.

 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Sabe delicioso en ti...  
 **Q**. No pares mi amor.

Santana dejó limpio el pezón de su novia y luego hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo.

 **Q**. Dios mío! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Y si pongo algo de cobertura en tu coño?  
 **Q**. Hazlo mi amor, hazlo.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

 _ **Buenas tardes familia!**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Demonios, tápate mi amor!  
 **Mi**. Hey amigas, ya estoy aquí para ayudar.

Ambas chicas estaban bastante nerviosas.

 **Mi**. Interrumpí algo?  
 **S**. No, claro que no.  
 **Mi**. Ohhh. (entrecerrando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Sí.

La rubia tuvo que ir al baño para limpiar su creciente humedad.

 **Mi**. Por supuesto que interrumpí algo, verdad?  
 **S**. Estábamos teniendo una rica sesión de besos, pero nada más.  
 **Mi**. Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta como siempre jejeje.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.  
 **Mi**. Y la abuela?  
 **S.** Fue a misa.  
 **Mi**. Ahh.  
 **Q.** Listo, continuamos?  
 **S.** Sí nena.  
 **Mi**. Y la cobertura de crema irlandesa? **  
** **S**. Apenas la voy a preparar.  
 **Mi**. Yupi!  
 **Q**. Jajajaj.

Los chicos estuvieron platicando y bromeando mientras horneaban y decoraban los cupcakes, Quinn se sentía más que feliz al compartir esos momentos con ellos dos, si no fuera porque sabía que su padre llegaría al día siguiente, bien podría quedarse toda la semana en casa de Santana sin ninguna objeción.

 **Mi.** Están deliciosos.  
 **S.** Mikeeeee, ya no te los comas.  
 **Mi**. Perdón, sólo éste y ya, pagaré por el.  
 **S**. Sí claro.  
 **Q**. Tenías toda la razón al decirme que no importaba qué clase de harina usáramos porque la receta López los dejaría deliciosos y vaya que lo están.  
 **S.** Debes de empezar a confiar más en mi palabra. **  
** **Q**. Lo haré.  
 **Mi**. Chicas como que ya fue mucho trabajo el día de hoy, qué les parece si las invito a tomar un helado?  
 **Q.** Esa idea me agrada.  
 **S.** Ok, le dejaré una nota a la abuela.

Los chicos fueron a la plaza.

 **Mi**. Espero no estar siendo mal tercio con ustedes.  
 **Q.** Claro que no Mike, a mí me encanta salir con ustedes dos.  
 **S.** Igual a mí, nuestro trío es fantástico jejejeje.  
 **Mi**. Haremos un trío?  
 **S.** Nunca en tu retorcida y asquerosa vida.  
 **Mi**. Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Lo siento Mike pero yo no comparto a mi novia con nadie.  
 **S.** Ni yo.  
 **Mi**. Sólo bromeaba, tranquilas... Miren quién anda ahí, es Brittany.  
 **Q.** Britt...  
 **S.** La extrañas mucho verdad? **  
** **Q**. Sí, pero sé que nunca volverá a ser mi amiga. (puchero)  
 **S.** No digas eso, tengo una corazonada de que eso no sucederá y ustedes dos volverán a ser las amigas de siempre. **  
** **Q**. Ojalá.  
 **Mi**. Eso sería fabuloso, imagínense poder salir los cuatro en una cita doble.  
 **S.** Tus ganotas hermano, pero te recuerdo que ella tiene novio.  
 **Mi**. Qué le vio a ése cuatro ojos en silla de ruedas?  
 **S.** Tal vez tenga un enorme corazón.  
 **Q**. O sea muy bueno en el sexo.  
 **Mi**. Eeewww, además no creo que sea mejor que yo, recuerden que soy bailarín y sé cómo moverme.  
 **S**. Habrá que preguntarle a alguna de las chicas con las que has salido… Un momento, pero ésas chicas ni siquiera existen.  
 **Mi**. Ja ja jaaaa.  
 **Q.** No seas mala con Mike.  
 **S.** Sólo soy sincera mi amor, yo sé que aquí mi amiguito sigue siendo virgen.  
 **Mi**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Obvio sí!  
 **Mi**. Nooo!  
 **Q.** Jajajaja, insisto, amo pasar el tiempo con ustedes dos.

El día terminó, cuando cayó la noche las chicas hicieron exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, esperar a que la abuela durmiera para luego quedarse juntas a dormir.

Al siguiente día fueron a la preparatoria.

 **Q.** Los veo más tarde chicos.  
 **S.** Sí nena, piensa en mí.  
 **Q**. Todo el día lo hago jeje bye.  
 **Mi**. Bye.

La rubia se alejó.

 **Mi.** Vaya, sí que las cosas entre ustedes dos van súper rápido, su relación parece una carrera de fórmula uno, estás cayendo rápidamente en las redes de Quinn mamasota Fabray.  
 **S**. Cierra la boca... Pero tienes algo de razón, estar con Quinn es maravilloso, desde que aclaramos las cosas la coraza que había en mí se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, creo que me estoy interesando en ella mucho más de lo que yo quisiera.  
 **Mi.** En otras palabras, te estás enamorando de ella.  
 **S.** Mmm no lo sé, pero parece que sí, de todas maneras tomaré mis precauciones por si las dudas.  
 **Mi**. Sí claro.  
 **S.** Por cierto, Quinn se ha portado de maravilla conmigo y con mi abuela, así que quiero retribuirle un poco todo eso.  
 **Mi**. Y qué harás?  
 **S.** Devolverle a su mejor amiga.  
 **Mi**. Eh?  
 **S.** Sé que será una misión muy pero muy difícil, pero haré hasta lo imposible para que Brittany S. Pierce vuelva a ser la mejor amiga de mi novia.  
 **Mi**. Eso es muy buen detalle de tu parte, ya sabes que si yo puedo ayudarte en algo cuentas conmigo.  
 **S.** Gracias Mikey, hay que idear un plan.  
 **Mi**. Sí.

Más tarde a la hora de la salida, el chofer de la rubia pasó por ella para llevarla a la residencia Fabray, Russell había llegado de su viaje.

 **Q**. Nos vemos más tarde en la iglesia.  
 **S.** Sí mi amor, suerte con el sermón jeje.  
 **Q.** La necesitaré, bye amor. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Bye.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba más que entusiasmada por volver a ver a su padre, a pesar de que tenían una relación bastante fría a ella le encantaba cuando él estaba en casa, porque eso significaba que al menos estarían juntos como familia para la hora de la cena todos los días.

 **Q**. Gloria, dónde está papá?  
 **G**. En su estudio señorita Quinn, me dijo que le avisara que fuera a verlo en cuanto llegara.  
 **Q**. Gracias Gloria.

La rubia tomó varias respiraciones profundas y luego entró al estudio.  
 **  
** **Q**. Papá?  
 **Ru**. Quinnie!  
 **Q.** Cómo estás?  
 **Ru**. Muy bien, acércate y dame un abrazo.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje sí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no abrazaba a su padre, así que aprovechó el momento para hacerlo efusivamente.

 **Q.** Bajaste de peso? Te sentí algo más delgado.  
 **Ru**. Puede ser, fueron casi dos meses fuera de casa.  
 **Q.** Pero te quedarás un buen tiempo aquí, verdad? **  
** **Ru.** Eso espero, aunque a nuestra empresa le está yendo tan pero tan bien que lo más probable es que tenga que salir de viaje algunas veces.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Ru**. Es necesario para tu futuro y el de tu hermana, quiero que ustedes dos vivan el resto de su vida sin ningún tipo de preocupación económica.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, es lo que siempre dices.  
 **Ru.** Ven, vamos a platicar.  
 **Q**. Ok.

A la rubia le parecía bastante extraña la actitud de su padre ya que él jamás platicaba, sólo regañaba o sermoneaba.

 **Ru**. Cómo te va en el servicio comunitario?  
 **Q.** Muy bien papá, creí que sería horrible pero la verdad es que he empezado a disfrutar el estar ahí, el trabajo es pesado pero creo que me pudo haber ido 1000 veces peor, así que estoy conforme.  
 **Ru**. Y yo espero que no hayas vuelto a tocar el alcohol.  
 **Q.** No, te juro que no.  
 **Ru**. Quinn sé que eres joven y estás en una edad en la que quieres probar de todo pero debes de pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, esto pudo haber ocasionado una tragedia irreparable, imagínate si en el choque hubieras resultado seriamente lastimada o muerta.  
 **Q.** Sí papá lo sé.  
 **Ru.** Cuándo terminarás el servicio?  
 **Q.** A principios de diciembre.  
 **Ru.** Qué bueno y la otra chica también?  
 **Q.** Sí, nos dieron la misma sentencia.  
 **Ru**. Y cómo te llevas con ella?  
 **Q.** Muy bien, resulta que es hija de una ex amiga de mamá, no sé si la hayas conocido su nombre era Maribel López.  
 **Ru.** Maribel? Claro, la chica latina, sí, tu madre y ella eran inseparables, no la recuerdo mucho físicamente porque yo salí dos años antes que tu madre de la preparatoria así que no conviví mucho con ambas.  
 **Q.** Pues el destino hizo que nos cruzáramos, ella es muy buena chica y es mi amiga… Sé que no te gusta para nada que yo tenga amigas que no sean de mi nivel, pero los que eran mis amigos me dieron la espalda cuando pasó lo del choque y Santana ha estado ahí para mí, me dejarás conservar su amistad?  
 **Ru**. Hija...  
 **Q.** Papá, por favor.  
 **Ru**. Está bien, además supongo que es temporal y en cuanto terminen el servicio ustedes se alejarán, porque me imagino que retomarás tus actividades extracurriculares, verdad?  
 **Q**. Claro.

Justo en ese momento Quinn supo que no era conveniente el decirle nada acerca de su relación con Santana a su padre.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de un auto.

 **Ru**. Creo que tu madre ya llegó, justo a tiempo para comer algo.  
 **Q.** Sí...

El compartir la comida con su familia era una experiencia que la chica de ojos verdes no cambiaba por nada porque eran realmente pocas las ocasiones que eso ocurría, sus padres se la pasaron hablando de negocios cosas que ella para nada entendía pero el que hubiera algo de ruido en esa casa la hacía sentir bastante bien.

Más tarde Russell se ofreció a llevar a su hija a la iglesia.

 **Ru**. Tengo que conocer el barrio donde haces tu servicio comunitario.  
 **Q.** No es muy lindo que digamos y es algo peligroso.  
 **Ru**. Peligroso?  
 **Q.** Sí, pero no te preocupes la mayoría de la gente ya me conoce, sabes que no puedo pasar muy desapercibida porque definitivamente nunca me habían visto por aquí, en fin además Santana y su compañía me ha ayudado bastante para que la gente me reconozca.  
 **Ru**. Aun así no me gusta para nada el que regreses a casa sola, o viene el chofer por ti?  
 **Q**. No, mamá casi siempre lo ocupa, ya sabes que a ella no le gusta manejar por las noches, pero contrató a Santana mi amiga, ella me lleva todos los días a casa luego del servicio, mamá le paga creo que bien.  
 **Ru**. Que buena noticia, así estaré más tranquilo, le daré algo extra a la chica ésa, mira que no es nada fácil ir desde este lugar hasta la casa todos los días y por la noche.  
 **Q.** Qué bueno papá, a ella le caerá muy bien eso porque su abuela está enferma.  
 **Ru.** Tiene cáncer?  
 **Q.** Eh? No, ella cayó de su propia altura hace algunos meses y debido a eso tiene que utilizar una silla de ruedas, necesita una operación.  
 **Ru.** Oh qué mala suerte, en fin vamos a hablar con el padre encargado de la iglesia.  
 **Q.** Ok.

El padre de la rubia estuvo charlando por un buen rato con el padre Gabriel, Quinn estaba un poco intranquila por saber qué era lo que hablaban, pero Santana trató de calmarla, de pronto Russell llegó al salón donde las chicas estaban.

 **Ru**. Me voy Quinnie, te veo más tarde en casa.  
 **Q.** Ok papá, mira déjame presentarte a mi no- amiga Santana… Ella es la hija de Maribel López.  
 **S**. Buenas tardes señor.

La latina extendió su mano, en seguida Russell le correspondió.

 **Ru**. Mucho gusto señorita, mi hija me ha informado lo que ha estado haciendo con ella al llevarla diario a casa, se lo agradezco y créeme que tendrá una recompensa extra por su trabajo.  
 **S.** No es necesario señor Fabray, lo que me paga su esposa es suficiente, además su hija es alguien muy importante para mí, es decir es una amiga muy importante, las dos nos hemos apoyado bastante y ha sido más fácil de sobrellevar esta situación entre las dos. (extremadamente nerviosa)  
 **Ru.** Eres una chica bastante bien educada, me da gusto que seas amiga de mi hija, perdóname pero tú sabes que existen bastantes estereotipos con las personas que viven en este barrio, pero me da muchísimo gusto el saber que tú no formas parte de ellos, te voy a pedir una vez más que cuides de mi hija e insisto te daré algo extra aunque te opongas.  
 **S.** No me opongo señor, al contrario se lo agradezco muchísimo, le aseguro que su hija no correrá ningún peligro mientras esté a mi lado.  
 **Ru.** Perfecto, bueno entonces me voy, trabajen mucho y no hagan travesuras.  
 **S.** Jejeje. (sudando)

Russell salió.

 **S.** Santa Madre de Dios, jamás había estado tan nerviosa, ni cuando me dieron la sentencia por el robo que hice, tu padre es una persona realmente imponente, no la cagué con él, o sí?  
 **Q.** Jejeje no para nada, la verdad es que yo también he estado bastante nerviosa, no sé qué está pasando con papá pero parece otro, ni siquiera me regañó por todo el asunto del choque, solamente me dio un par de consejos… No sé si esto sea bueno o malo pero no sé qué sentir. **  
** **S.** Es obvio que él no sabe nada acerca de nosotras, verdad?  
 **Q.** Lo siento mi amor, pero no, no se lo dije porque tenía miedo de que me prohibiera ser tu amiga, cuando el aceptó nuestra amistad no pude decirle que éramos novias por miedo a que ahora sí me alejara de ti.  
 **S.** No te preocupes mi amor, te entiendo perfectamente sólo espero que cuando lo descubra no te vaya muy mal.  
 **Q**. Trataré de no pensar en eso, ahora por lo pronto dame un gran abrazo porque lo necesito.  
 **S.** Yo también mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero mucho Santana y no quiero separarme nunca de ti.  
 **S.** Ni yo de ti bebé, ahora hay que ser muy pero muy cuidadosas.  
 **Q**. Sí… Cambiando de tema, trajiste los cupcakes?  
 **S**. Sí, Mike me ayudó.  
 **Q**. Ojalá se vendan todos.

Para fortuna de Santana todos los pastelillos se vendieron, además algunos feligreses dieron donaciones para la operación de Rosita.

 **Q**. Creo que si toda la semana se venden así los cupcakes juntaremos dinero suficiente para que no tengas que volverle a ver la cara a la Rosa, porque solo será un ayuda, no le pagarás toda la operación.  
 **S.** Jejeje sí, yo también lo espero, quiero librarme de esta culpa que siento para ya no volver a tener ningún trato con ella.  
 **Q**. Vamos a casa?  
 **S.** Sí, pero podemos parar en una cuadra para besarnos muchísimo antes de que lleguemos a tu casa?  
 **Q**. Jajajaja claro que sí mi amor.

Las chicas compartieron muchísimos besos antes de tener que despedirse.

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi.** Pues espero que cuando la bomba explote no te perjudique sobre todo a ti.  
 **S.** Ya lo sé, créeme que también estoy muy nerviosa de siquiera pensar en lo que el papá de Quinn me haría cuando se entere de lo que le hago a su hija.  
 **Mi.** Jajajaj.  
 **S.** En fin, pensaste en algo para recuperar la amistad de Brittany para Quinn?  
 **Mi.** Algo así.  
 **S.** Entonces tenemos un plan?  
 **Mi**. Que no se supone que tú te encargarías de eso?  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero entiéndeme que estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo el asunto de Russell, pero me vas ayudar sí o no?  
 **Mi**. Ya te había dicho que sí, te voy a contar lo que estuve ideando.  
 **S.** Ok, haré lo que sea para que Brittany perdone a mi Quinnie...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Y bien?_**

 ** _No olviden dejar algún comentario, es algo triste hacer capítulos largos y que no tengan comentarios, pero bueno supongo que los buenos tiempos se acabaron, gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar algo._**

 ** _Alguna sugerencia?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores._**

 ** _Por cierto jejeje hermosa la foto de Dianna en bañera mostrando su pezón, lástima que se vaya a casar con ése esperpento jajaja._**


	13. Negocios

**_Nueva actualización, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero mi trabajo me ha absorbido demasiado._  
**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo 13. Negocios.**

 **S.** Ese es tu maravilloso plan?  
 **Mi.** Hey, hey, hey, yo jamás dije que fuera maravilloso, además se supone que tú eres quien quiere recuperar la amistad de Brittany para tu novia, no yo, deberías agradecerme que al menos pensé en algo, no que tú. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Ok, ok lo lamento no te enojes.  
 **Mi.** Puedes usar mi idea o bien pensar en algo mejor.  
 **S.** Claro que utilizaré tu idea al menos para acercarme a ella, ya después idearé otra cosa.  
 **Mi**. Pues entonces mañana deberías de comenzar.  
 **S.** Lo haré, mañana pondré en marcha la primera fase del plan para recuperarle su mejor amiga a mi preciosa y mamasota novia.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja.

Más tarde se encontró con Quinn.

 **S.** Hey mi amor ya te extrañaba.  
 **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** No sabes cuánto. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje. (abrazándola y besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm deliciosos y dulces labios. **  
** **Q**. Yo también te extrañé, quería tenerte a mi lado anoche.  
 **S.** Deberías de pedirle permiso a tu papá para que te deje quedarte los fines de semana conmigo, no sé dile que es más fácil para ti ya que el sábado tenemos que ir al servicio por la mañana.  
 **Q**. Se lo diré...  
 **S.** Hoy me harás falta cuando hornee los cupcakes, tus besos hacen que me salgan más esponjositos.  
 **Q.** Jejeje basta.  
 **S.** Ven aquí mi amor. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Vamos a clases?  
 **S.** Sip.

Esa tarde en la casa López.

 **S.** Cómo ves abuelita?  
 **A.** Me da gusto que te preocupes por la felicidad de Quinn, se nota que lo de ustedes va muy en serio.  
 **S.** Ay abuelita es que tal vez pienses que estoy loca pero te aseguro que Quinn hace que me sienta diferente, con Rosita las cosas ya no se sentían bien y con mi rubia hermosa es... Es como si flotara.  
 **A.** Te estás enamorado...  
 **S.** No, no sé... Tú que crees?  
 **A.** Que sí mija, pones una carita de boba cada que hablas de ella.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ay abuela es que Quinn es maravillosa.  
 **A.** Jajaja.  
 **S.** Bueno, entonces qué piensas de mi idea, bueno de la de Mike?  
 **A.** Es un buen intento, pero y si Quinn se molesta?  
 **S.** No lo creo, ella extraña mucho a su mejor amiga, creo que al contrario, se sentiría más que feliz de recuperar a Brittany, solo espero que la chica esté dispuesta a perdonarla, Quinnie se portó muy mal con ella. **  
** **A**. Quinn ha comenzado a aprender a ser humilde, creo que eso es buena señal para una posible reconciliación entre ellas.  
 **S**. Cierto.  
 **A**. Déjame ayudarte con esa masa.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita por favor, a ti te quedan deliciosos y éstos en particular deben de quedar perfectos.  
 **A.** Entonces hagámoslos perfectos.

En la residencia Fabray.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola papá, pensé que estarías en la oficina.  
 **Ru.** No, quise descansar después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, la próxima semana me reincorporo al trabajo.  
 **Q**. Wooow creo que jamás había visto que tomaras un descanso.  
 **Ru.** Estuve muy presionado con los negocios que fui a hacer.  
 **Q.** Me imagino.  
 **Ru.** Y cómo vas en la preparatoria?  
 **Q.** Bien, el no estar en las animadoras me ha dejado un poco más de tiempo.  
 **Ru.** Y tu amiga Santana qué tal es para los estudios?  
 **Q.** Muy buena, ella se esfuerza mucho porque quiere que su abuelita que es como su mamá se sienta orgullosa de ella.  
 **Ru.** Y su madre a qué se dedica?  
 **Q.** No lo mencioné?  
 **Ru**. Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** A la señora Maribel la asesinaron hace unos años en un intento de asalto en su lugar de trabajo, desde entonces la señora Alma se hizo cargo de Santana.  
 **Ru**. En serio? No lo puedo creer, pobre niña, se quedó huérfana muy joven.  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Ru.** Y tu madre lo sabe?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ru.** Ella fue su mejor amiga por algunos años.  
 **Q.** Sí pero ya no tenían ningún contacto.  
 **Ru.** De seguro por culpa de tu madre, ya ves lo rara que es.  
 **Q.** Jajaja ay papá.  
 **Ru.** Hablando de ella, le llamaré para ver si puede venir a comer con nosotros.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Pero la madre de Quinn no acudió argumentando exceso de trabajo.

 **Ru.** Hija he estado pensando en irnos de vacaciones en diciembre, le llamaré a tu hermana para notificarle.  
 **Q.** Vacaciones? Los 4? Juntos?  
 **Ru**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **Ru**. Eh?  
 **Q.** Pienso que pasa algo, nosotros hace años que no vamos como familia de vacaciones, acaso tú y mamá se están divorciando y por eso nos quieren llevar de vacaciones para decírnoslos?  
 **Ru**. Jajajaja claro que no hija, creo que estás viendo demasiada televisión.  
 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **Ru**. Solamente quiero que pasemos un tiempo en familia como antes.  
 **Q.** Cuando Frannie y yo éramos niñas.  
 **Ru**. Sí... Iremos a la playa que ustedes dos elijan, le diré a tu hermana que te llame para que se pongan de acuerdo.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Ru.** Serán unas vacaciones inolvidables.  
 **Q.** Súper. (enorme sonrisa)

Más tarde en la iglesia.

 **S.** Hey hermosa por fin llegaste.  
 **Q.** Papá me trajo y venía conduciendo como abuelita.  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **Q.** Trajiste más cupcakes?  
 **S.** Sí, es que estos son para tus papás, sé que igual y no se los van a comer pero es un detalle que quise darles. **  
** **Q**. Awww mi novia tan detallista.  
 **S.** Lo soy. (tomándola de la cintura) **  
** **Q**. Ven, quiero platicarte algo antes de empezar a trabajar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego de la charla.

 **S.** Estoy feliz por ti pero al mismo tiempo triste porque te irás unos días. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Pero aún falta para eso amor.  
 **S.** No tanto. **  
** **Q**. Te quiero tanto.  
 **S.** Yo más mi amor.

Las chicas comenzaron una sesión de besos muy caliente.

 **S**. Ya... Porque después no me voy a poder controlar y aquí no podemos volverlo a hacer.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja eres una cobarde.  
 **S.** No mi amor, soy precavida, además el padre Gabriel confía demasiado en nosotras.  
 **Q**. Jejej te adoro mi cielo.

Más tarde.

 **G**. Ahora sí está todo listo, mañana será un día muy importante, muchas familias se verán beneficiadas con estas donaciones.  
 **S.** Sobre todo los niños, clasificamos bastantes juguetes jejeje.  
 **G.** Así es.  
 **Q.** Padre y en Navidad no hace algo así?  
 **G.** Claro que sí, de hecho además de entregar los donativos hacemos una cena de Navidad para las personas que no pueden tener una, muchas de nuestras feligreses vienen y me ayudan a preparar la comida, entonces por la tarde noche la repartimos.  
 **Q.** Cuente con mi ayuda.  
 **G.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Con la mía también, usted es una persona maravillosa y queremos ser parte de su labor.  
 **G.** No saben lo feliz que me hacen al ofrecerme su ayuda, ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que ustedes son unas chicas maravillosas que están aquí solo por un error.  
 **Q.** Que ya no volveremos a cometer.  
 **S.** Exacto.  
 **G.** Jejeje así se habla, bueno vamos a terminar de organizar esto, antes de que comience la misa.

Al terminar la jornada.

 **S.** Qué bueno que otra vez se vendieron todos los cupcakes.  
 **Q.** Sí ya para que de una buena vez le des el dinero a ésa.  
 **S.** Jejeje mi novia hermosa es una celosa.  
 **Q**. Lo soy. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **S.** Ay Dios cómo te quiero!  
 **Q**. Mucho, mucho?  
 **S.** Muchísimo! **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Lista para ir a casa? **  
** **Q**. Sí pero antes hay que encontrar un lugar para "despedirnos".  
 **S.** Hecho.

En cierto lugar.

 **Q.** Tócame un poquito ahhh.  
 **S.** Y si nos ven? **  
** **Q**. Es que ya extraño ser tuya mi amor.  
 **S.** Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.

Las chicas siguieron besándose apasionadamente.

 **Q**. Estoy tan mojada.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí como cuando me masturbé aquella vez pensando en ti.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje el primer día que me quedé en tu casa sin querer te vi casi desnuda y algo pasó en mí porque de inmediato me calenté y tuve que hacerme unos cariñitos.  
 **S.** En serio? Wooow jajaja yo hice exactamente lo mismo!  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, esa noche no dejé de pensar en ti y en tu maravilloso cuerpo, desde entonces me flechaste. **  
** **Q**. Y tú a mí... Cada día te deseo más mi amor, entonces me tocas?  
 **S.** Amor pero y si nos sorprenden? No podemos arriesgarnos a que una patrulla venga y nos arreste.  
 **Q**. Es verdad... Y si lo hacemos en mi casa?  
 **S.** Pero ahí está tu papá. **  
** **Q**. Le diré que vas a hacer alguna tarea, él comprenderá. (chupándole el cuello)  
 **S.** Mmmm contigo es imposible resistirme, vamos conozco un atajo para llegar más rápido. **  
** **Q**. Todo este tiempo lo has sabido? Entonces por qué no lo usábamos? **  
** **S.** Porque por el camino de siempre puedo estar más tiempo junto a ti.  
 **Q**. Jejeje te quiero. (besándola)  
 **S.** Te quiero mucho más.

En la casa Fabray luego de dejar la bicicleta de la latina en el garaje, se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, pero en la sala se encontraron con el padre de la chica.

 **Ru.** Quinnie, por fin llegas.  
 **Q.** Hola papá...  
 **S.** Buenas noches señor Russell.  
 **Ru**. Hola Santana, no deberías estar camino a casa? **  
** **S**. Emmm sí. **  
** **Q**. Santana me va a ayudar con unos ejercicios de álgebra que no les entiendo muy bien, y como no tenemos mucho tiempo en el servicio comunitario para que me ayude, le pedí que lo hiciera esta noche al menos por media hora, ella aceptó, hay algún problema papá?  
 **Ru**. No, claro que no pero ya es algo tarde así que dense prisa, no quiero que tu amiga corra peligro al regresar a casa. **  
** **S.** No se preocupe señor Russell, esto será rápido.  
 **Q.** Ah por cierto, Santana y su abuela les mandaron esto papá.  
 **Ru**. Cupcakes?  
 **S.** Sí, es un pequeño detalle como muestra de agradecimiento por el aumento de sueldo que me dio.  
 **Ru**. No es nada, se ven muy apetitosos, gracias Santana.  
 **Q.** Bueno vamos a mi habitación.  
 **Ru**. Ok, media hora, entendido?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

Las chicas subieron prácticamente corriendo las escaleras, estando en la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes, cerraron muy bien la puerta y ambas cayeron a la cama en una sesión profunda de besos.

 **Q.** Quítame la ropa anda.  
 **S.** Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa eh, no vayas a gritar.  
 **Q.** Crees que pueda lograrlo?  
 **S.** Tienes que hacerlo mi amor, por nuestro bien.

La latina desnudó a Quinn, para ella era todo un espectáculo admirar la desnudez del cuerpo perfecto de su novia, se la comía con los ojos y no podía dejar de tocar la suave piel de la chica.

 **S.** Eres mía.  
 **Q.** Toda tuya, cógeme amor ya amor, solo tenemos 30 minutos.

Y eso hizo, ambas estaban hambrientas de deseo, Santana chupó cada centímetro de la vulva húmeda de su novia, luego la penetró, haciéndola estremecer en cada embestida.

 **Q.** Tijeras amor.  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana se colocó en una posición cómoda para formar las tijeras con su novia, en cuanto sus centros se tocaron fue como si acariciaran el cielo.

 **Q.** Ahhhh.  
 **S**. Shhh Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Ay Dios, es que mmmm, que rico lo haces mi amor.  
 **S.** Estás tan mojada...  
 **Q**. No pares mi cielo.

Luego encontraron una posición adecuada para poderse penetrar las dos al mismo tiempo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ay Dios mío mmmm sí, esto es tan delicioso ahhh.  
 **S.** Lo sé mi amor, jamás había sentido esta clase de placer hasta que comencé a estar contigo.  
 **Q**. En serio? Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Totalmente bebé, me tienes loca y estoy mmmm a punto de venirme.  
 **Q**. Yo también mi amor, ya casi, cielos ahhh.

Cuando bajaron de su orgasmo.

 **S.** 20 minutos...  
 **Q**. Jejeje nos quedan 10...  
 **S.** Para besarnos? **  
** **Q**. Y abrazarnos.  
 **S.** Te quiero mi amor.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti.

Finalmente las chicas se vistieron y bajaron para que la latina regresara a su casa.

 **Ru**. Listo niñas?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.  
 **S**. Nos faltó un poco más de tiempo pero esperamos poder estudiar mañana mientras estamos en el servicio comunitario.  
 **Q**. Así es.  
 **Ru**. Pues espero que puedan seguir estudiando ahí, y si no entonces pueden hacerlo el fin de semana, Santana si quieres puedes venir a esta casa, siempre serás bienvenida. **  
** **S**. Muchas gracias señor Fabray.  
 **Ru**. Por cierto los cupcakes están deliciosos, hace mucho que no comía un postre así, felicitas a tu abuela de mi parte.  
 **S.** Lo haré señor.  
 **Q**. Voy a despedir a Santana.  
 **Ru**. Ok.

En la puerta del garaje...

 **S.** Me siento un poco mal por engañar a tu papá. **  
** **Q**. Es por una buena causa mi amor.  
 **S.** Eso sí... Soñarás conmigo? **  
** **Q**. Lo haré...  
 **S.** Hay cámaras aquí? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok entonces sólo me despediré con un beso en la mejilla.  
 **Q**. Jeje está bien.  
 **S.** Descansa belleza. **  
** **Q**. Igualmente.

Más tarde en casa López.

 **A.** Santana hoy llegas más tarde.  
 **S.** Perdón abuelita, olvidé por completo el avisarte que llegaría un poquito más tarde, lo que pasa es que me quedé un ratito en casa de Quinn con ella y ya sabes el tiempo se pasó volando, por cierto al señor Russell le encantaron los cupcakes que horneaste, te mandó felicitaciones conmigo.  
 **A.** Al menos yo ya me gané a tu suegro jajaja.  
 **S.** Abuela!  
 **A.** Por cierto, ya sabe de tu relación con su hija?  
 **S.** No abuelita... Quinn y yo queremos encontrar el momento oportuno para decírselos.  
 **A.** Me imagino que no ha de ser nada fácil para una chica como Quinn darle una noticia así a sus padres, porque te aseguro que ellos tienen planes bastante bien trazados para su hija.  
 **S.** Y tienes toda la razón, sólo espero que algún día podamos decírselo sin temor alguno de que rechacen nuestra relación.  
 **A.** Yo también lo espero mija.

En casa Fabray.

 **Ju**. Buenas noches, estoy muerta.  
 **Q.** Mamá no deberías de trabajar tanto, hasta papá se está tomando un descanso, creo que también tú lo deberías de hacer.  
 **Ju.** En este momento es imposible.  
 **Ru**. Claro… Mucho trabajo...  
 **Ju.** Así es, mucho trabajo.  
 **Ru.** Ok, basta de hablar del trabajo entonces, vamos a cenar.  
 **Q**. Cada vez cenamos más tarde.  
 **Ju**. La verdad no tengo nada de apetito, lo único que quiero en este momento es ir a la cama a descansar.  
 **Ru**. Lo lamento Judy pero sabes que éste momento es sagrado en esta casa, si no quieres cenar no lo hagas pero no te levantas de aquí hasta que tu hija y yo hayamos terminado.

La rubia se sorprendió bastante al escuchar la manera en cómo le hablaba su padre a su madre.

 **Ru.** Mira, deberías de probar uno de éstos, la abuela de Santana nos los envió.  
 **Ju.** No gracias, son demasiadas calorías.  
 **Q.** Están deliciosos mamá, solo prueba un poquito.  
 **Ju.** Ok.

En cuanto la mujer probó el pastelillo su rostro cambió por completo, pareciera como si se hubiese transportado a algún lado.

 **Ju.** Vaya... Saben igual.  
 **Q.** Ya los habías probado mamá?  
 **Ju.** Claro, Alma siempre los hacía para Maribel y para mí.  
 **Q.** Tienes alguna foto de Maribel y tú cuando eran jóvenes?  
 **Ju.** No.  
 **Q.** Y eso?  
 **Ju.** Supongo que todas se quedaron en casa de mis padres.  
 **Q.** Deberías de ir a buscarlas.  
 **Ju.** No tengo tanto tiempo.  
 **Q.** Oh...

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi.** Estás lista?  
 **S.** Sí, pero también estoy bastante nerviosa, espero que tu plan funcione.  
 **Mi**. Cómo? Acaso no pensaste en algo extra? Dijiste que lo harías. **  
** **S**. Esa era la idea, pero no pude con tantas cosas que hay en mi vida en este momento apenas si tengo tiempo de ponerme a pensar en un plan para devolverle a su mejor amiga a mi novia, además el poquito tiempo que tengo libre realmente lo quiero pasar con Quinn y nada más.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Pero en cuanto ponga en marcha este plan iré ideando cosas, ya lo verás.  
 **Mi**. Pues a ver qué pasa.

En el transcurso del día, Santana y Quinn pasaron momentos juntas, a la hora del almuerzo la rubia dijo que llegaría un poco tarde así que la latina aprovechó el momento para echar a andar su plan.

 **S.** Ahí está, deséame suerte. **  
** **Mi**. Suerte.

La morena se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Brittany y sus amigos, tomó una gran respiración y habló.

 **S.** Hey chicos.

Todo el grupo se le quedó viendo con cara de asombro.

 **S.** Cómo están? Emmm verán estoy vendiendo cupcakes para juntar dinero para una operación de una amiga de mi barrio, hay de varios sabores, son deliciosos, mi abuela me ayudó a hornearlos.

Ninguno de los chicos decía nada.

 **S.** No son caros, si me ayudaran a comprar uno se los agradecería mucho.

Pero nada pasaba.

 **S**. Emmm ya mencioné que son deliciosos?  
 **Ar**. Esto es una especie de trampa o qué?  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **Ar**. Jamás has cruzado palabra con nosotros y ahora de pronto vienes y nos ofreces tus pastelillos... Cómo sabemos que no se trata de una trampa?  
 **S.** Una trampa?  
 **Ar.** Eres la novia de la bruja de Quinn Fabray, ella nos odia y esto me huele a una trampa, de seguro tus cupcakes tienen veneno o algo así.  
 **S.** Claro que no, en verdad los estoy vendiendo por una buena causa, pueden averiguarlo si quieren, además el ser novia de Quinn no tiene nada que ver, por qué querría yo hacerles daño?  
 **Ar.** Porque tu novia odia a la mía.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad.  
 **Ar**. Lo es!  
 **B.** Basta Artie, ella solo quiere vender sus pastelillos.  
 **Ar.** Pues entonces que se vaya a otro lado a venderlos, porque aquí no le vamos a comprar nada. **  
** **S**. Creo que esa no es una decisión que tú debas de tomar por todos, o acaso eres su líder o algo así?  
 **Ar**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Escuchen, en verdad estoy haciendo esto para ayudar a ésa amiga que sufrió un asalto donde le rompieron la nariz y ahora necesita una operación, ustedes saben que yo no le hablo a las personas de esta preparatoria porque la mayoría me temen, pero créanme que yo jamás les pondría algo a mis pastelillos para hacerles daño, pero comprendo el que me tengan desconfianza, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Justo cuando Santana estaba a punto de retirarse...

 **T.** Tienes de zanahoria? A mí me encantan.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **T.** Dame uno.  
 **S.** Ok. (sonriendo) **  
** **Ar**. Tina!  
 **T.** Qué? Me fascinan los cupcakes.  
 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **T.** Veamos... Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm esto sabe a gloria.  
 **S**. Verdad que sí? Mi abuela es muy buena haciendo esto.  
 **Ku**. De qué sabor es ese?  
 **S.** Mantequilla de maní.  
 **Ku**. Yo quiero dos.  
 **Ar**. Kurt!  
 **Ku**. Lo siento Artie pero también soy fan de los cupcakes.  
 **T.** A mí dame otro, de qué más traes?  
 **S.** De frutos rojos, de chocolate, de banana, de pay de limón.  
 **B.** Dame uno de chocolate y otro de frutos rojos.  
 **Ar.** En serio?  
 **B.** Ya me antojaron, anda quieres uno? Yo te lo compro.  
 **Ar**. Está bien, uno de chocolate.

La latina casi vendió todos los cupcakes con los chicos, de pronto más chicos se le acercaron y terminó las dos charolas.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la cafetería.

 **Q.** Hey Mike, qué hace Santana rodeada de todos esos alumnos?  
 **Mi.** Trajo dos charolas de cupcakes para vender y al parecer ya las terminó.  
 **Q.** En serio? No me comentó nada.  
 **Mi**. Tal vez lo olvidó.  
 **Q.** Le vendió a Brittany?  
 **Mi**. Eso parece.  
 **Q.** Vaya.

Entonces Santana se acercó.

 **S.** Por fin llegaste mi amor. (picoteando sus labios) **  
** **Q**. Así que trajiste pastelillos a vender? **  
** **S.** Sí, resulta que cuando llegué anoche a la casa la abuela había horneado unos cuantos más, fue su idea el que yo vendiera en la preparatoria y al parecer fue muy buena porque mira se vendieron todos y de hecho me pidieron más para mañana, eso es bueno no? Porque así podré juntar más dinero y rápidamente podré dárselo a Rosita.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, eso es bueno, así ya no tendrás que volverle a ver la cara a la maldita ésa que tanto daño te hizo, mi amor te acercaste los amigos de Brittany y a ella?  
 **S.** Sí... Creo que son los chicos menos peligrosos de la preparatoria estaba bastante nerviosa porque ya sabes que a mí nadie me quiere porque piensan que soy una badass, pero al parecer ya no me van a temer tanto. **  
** **Q**. Es que no te conocen mi amor, porque si lo hicieran sabrían que eres la chica más dulce y tierna del mundo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Jejejeje me tienes loca mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

 **B.** Hey.  
 **S.** Hey Brittany, hola.  
 **B.** Tus cupcakes fueron todo un éxito.  
 **S.** Eso parece jejeje, la abuela hace maravillas con la harina y los demás ingredientes que bueno que te gustaron.  
 **B.** Sí son muy deliciosos, estarías interesada en un negocio?  
 **S.** Un negocio? Qué clase de negocio?  
 **B.** Mamá tiene un puesto de café en la plaza comercial, no es cafetería ni mucho menos pero vende galletas, pasteles y cupcakes, ella no es muy buena horneando y la verdad es que la mayoría de las personas que se dedican a eso cobran bastante caro, no te estoy pidiendo que los hornees gratis para nosotras, pero creo que hablándolo podremos llegar a un buen acuerdo donde salgamos beneficiadas ambas partes, qué dices?  
 **S.** Que tengo que consultarlo con la abuela, porque ella es la que realmente es experta en esto, pero por qué no vienen tú y tu mamá a mi casa y lo hablamos las cuatro? La verdad es que no nos caería nada mal algo de dinero extra, en este momento no la estamos pasando muy bien económicamente.  
 **B.** Perfecto, entonces déjame también platicarlo con mi mamá y mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo.  
 **S.** Hecho.

La chica de ojos azules se alejó.

 **S.** Bueno creo que esto salió mejor de lo pensado, ahora tengo que convencer a la abuela para que acepte el negocio, necesito acercarme más a Brittany para conocer su sentir respecto a Quinn.

La morena para nada quiso ocultarle lo que pasaba su novia, así que le comentó la idea de Brittany.

 **Q.** No sabía que Whitney tuviera un puesto de café en la plaza.  
 **S.** Pues ni yo, pero supongo que tuvieron que poner ese negocio luego de que quedaron en la ruina. **  
** **Q**. Pues sí... Amor, pero si es algo así como una trampa de Brittany, es decir que se quiera vengar de mí utilizándote a ti?  
 **S.** La crees capaz de eso? Te lo pregunto porque tú fuiste su mejor amiga durante años así que debes de conocerla perfectamente, a ver dime una cosa ella sería capaz de vengarse de una manera muy horrible de ti?  
 **Q**. No, Brittany tiene un muy buen corazón, pero creo que yo me aproveché tanto de eso que no me sorprendería si ella quisiera vengarse de mí por todo lo que le hice, pero la verdad no creo que fuera capaz de utilizarte a ti para lograrlo.  
 **S.** Entonces debo de confiar en ella?  
 **Q**. Sí mi amor.  
 **S.** Te quiero. **  
** **Q**. Yo más... Oye mi amor por cierto, en tu casa hay alguna foto de tu mamá y la mía cuando eran jóvenes? Se lo pregunté a mamá pero me dijo que todos sus recuerdos se quedaron en la casa de sus padres, me gustaría verlas a nuestra edad.  
 **S**. La mayoría de las cosas y recuerdos de mamá están en el sótano, buscaré algo para ver si me encuentro con alguna sorpresa.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Esa tarde Santana le platicó a su abuela el posible negocio con la mama de Brittany.

 **A.** Ay hija no sé si pueda darme a basto.  
 **S.** Pero no serán tantos, además yo te voy a ayudar te lo prometo, bien sabes que el dinero nos hace falta abuelita, quiero reunir el dinero que más pueda para poder pagar la maldita renta y ahorrar para recuperar nuestra casa.  
 **A**. Tienes razón mija.  
 **S.** Sé que lo tuyo es crear arreglos florales pero algo me dice que un día regresarás a hacer lo que más te gusta. **  
** **A.** Ojalá mija.

Esa misma tarde Santana le platicó a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado.

 **Mi**. Yo también ayudo, es más si quieres yo puedo entregarles los cupcakes en la plaza. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Jajaja que conveniente no?  
 **Mi**. Ayyy ándale no seas mala.  
 **S.** Ok, ok tú los entregarás.  
 **Mi**. Síiii, algún día Brittany será mi novia, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Pues en efecto, eso está por verse.  
 **Mi**. Oye sí tú pudiste conquistar a Quinn mamasota Fabray yo también podré hacerlo con Brittany mamasota Pierce.  
 **S**. Jajaja estás loco.

Ese día más tarde en la iglesia.

 **Q**. Los días que pueda yo también les ayudaré con la elaboración de los cupcakes.  
 **S.** Gracias amor. **  
** **G.** Niñas están listas? Hoy es un gran día.  
 **S.** Sí padre ya quiero ver la cara de las personas cuando reciban sus donaciones.  
 **G.** Entonces manos a la obra.  
 **Q.** Te quiero. (susurrando)  
 **S.** Yo más amor. (susurrando también)

La entrega de las donaciones fue todo un éxito tanto así que fue insuficiente para tanta gente que acudió, las chicas quedaron exhaustas.

 **Q.** Jamás creí que hubiera tanta gente necesitada. (puchero)  
 **G.** Hija, desafortunadamente en este mundo habemos más gente pobre que rica.  
 **S.** Yo soy un claro ejemplo de pobreza.  
 **G.** Hija no reniegues, te aseguro qué hay personas en peores condiciones.  
 **S.** Bueno eso es verdad.  
 **G.** Además eres una chica muy trabajadora y sé que sacarás adelante a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Lo haré. (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Yo también estoy segura que lo harás. (tomándole la mano)  
 **G.** Bueno niñas es hora de ir a descansar, ya es tarde.  
 **S.** Hasta mañana padre.

De camino a casa Fabray.

 **Q.** De verdad jamás creí que hubiera tanta gente pobre.  
 **S.** Qué se siente?  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **S.** Ser rica y tener todo? **  
** **Q**. Pues... No sé, bien, muy bien, es decir no conozco otra cosa, para mí es...  
 **S.** Normal? **  
** **Q**. Pues... No quiero escucharme pretenciosa pero pues sí, para mí es normal.  
 **S.** Lo entiendo amor, mejor ven aquí y dame mil besos antes de llegar a tu casa. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok. (besándola) Santana...  
 **S.** Jajajaja ya te lo dije tu trasero es como un imán para mis manos. (apretándolo)  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Mucho? **  
** **Q**. Muchísimo!  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente la morena volvió a vender todos sus pastelillos.

 **S.** He juntado una cantidad considerable.  
 **Mi**. Y si les pusieras marihuana venderías mucho más.  
 **S.** Sí supongo que en la cárcel me serviría de mucho ese dinero, tarado.  
(rodando los ojos)  
 **Mi.** Jajaja era una broma, mira ahí viene la mujer de mis sueños, me veo bien? **  
** **S**. Como que tienes los ojos algo rasgados. **  
** **Mi**. Ja ja jaaaa.  
 **S.** Jajajaja te adoro amiguito.  
 **B.** Hey chicos, buenos días. **  
** **Mi**. Hola Brittany, mi nombre es Mike, Mike Chang.  
 **B.** Jejeje sé perfectamente quién eres.  
 **Mi**. En serio? (boca abierta)  
 **B.** Claro, estuviste un tiempo en el equipo de fútbol hasta esa pelea con Sam donde te expulsaron.  
 **Mi**. Lo recuerdas... (enorme sonrisa)  
 **B.** Cómo olvidar ese épico momento donde le pateaste el trasero al presumido ése.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje.

La latina se aclaró la garganta...

 **B.** Ay perdón, hola Santana.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **B.** Hablaste con tu abuela?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Aceptó?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **B.** Qué bueno, mamá también, le llevé uno de los cupcakes y le gustó mucho, entonces hoy nos vemos en tu casa, verdad?  
 **S.** Así es, aquí tienes mi dirección.  
 **Mi**. A qué hora irán?  
 **B.** Pues...  
 **Mi**. Yo le ayudaré a la abuela y a Santana con el negocio.  
 **B.** Ah genial.  
 **S.** Pueden ir a las 5? Es que tengo que ir a mi servicio comunitario.  
 **B.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Ok entonces nos vemos.  
 **Mi**. Bye Brittany.  
 **B.** Jejeje bye.

La rubia se alejó.

 **S.** Michael Robert Chang, más obvio no pudiste ser. **  
** **Mi**. En serio?  
 **S.** Pues sí, es más sigues babeando, límpiate. **  
** **Mi**. Es que... Es hermosa, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.  
 **S.** Y ella tiene novio.  
 **Mi**. La esperanza muere al último, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no sé cuándo pero un día Brittany será mi novia.  
 **S.** Claro, claro...  
 **Mi**. Mmm.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Me da un poco de tristeza el saber que mejor tú tienes alguna relación con Brittany que yo.  
 **S.** Pero es por negocios mi amor, además tú sabes que yo jamás pondría mis ojos en otra chica que no fueras tú. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje en serio?  
 **S.** Pues claro, tú eres la chica de mis sueños. **  
** **Q**. Awww mi amor. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Te adoro. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti, pero no creas que desconfío de ti, pero tengo una espina clavada sobre cómo me porte con Brittany y tengo miedo que ella quiera pagarme con la misma moneda al quitarme a mi novia como todo mundo piensa que yo le quité a Sam.  
 **S.** Sinceramente no creo que Brittany tenga esas intenciones, además te recuerdo que tiene un novio al que ni siquiera sé por qué le hizo caso pero me imagino que el chico tiene buenos sentimientos aunque el otro día se haya portado con un patán conmigo, en fin te lo repito sólo le hablo por cuestión de negocios, pero si te molesta pues ya no le hablo y ya.  
 **Q**. No amor, no puedo quitarte este negocio, además sé que para ti para tu abuelita será muy beneficioso y ya te lo había dicho, yo también les voy a ayudar.  
 **S.** Ves? Eres adorable, yo no me puedo fijar en alguien más.  
 **Q**. Vamos a buscar un salón solo.  
 **S.** Nos vamos a besar? **  
** **Q**. Por supuesto que sí.

Ya por la tarde.

 **Mi**. Ya estoy aquí, no han llegado?  
 **S.** Mike no me desesperes por favor, tranquilízate no han de tardar y por favor compórtate.  
 **Mi.** No me regañes.  
 **A.** Por qué pelean niños?  
 **S.** Es Mike.  
 **Mi**. Yo?

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **Mi.** Son ellas, les iré a abrir.

El chico corrió a la puerta.

 **Mi.** Hola buenas tardes, pasen.  
 **B.** Gracias.

Luego de presentarse las mujeres, hablaron de negocios.  
 **  
** **W**. Sé que por el momento es muy poco lo que le pido de mercancía pero espero que con el pasar de los días los clientes comiencen a consumir los cupcakes y me pidan más, no ha sido nada fácil tener ese pequeño puesto de café en la plaza, sobre todo porque hay cafeterías de renombre como competencia, pero afortunadamente tengo clientes muy fieles, además mis precios comparados con los de las grandes cafeterías son mucho más bajos. **  
** **A.** Me imagino lo difícil que ha sido.

Mientras las mujeres platicaban.

 **Mi**. Ven Brittany, te voy a mostrar la cocina donde vamos a hornear los cupcakes.  
 **S**. Vamos me huele a manada.  
 **Mi**. Santana... **  
** **B.** Jajaja.

En la cocina.

 **S.** Quinn también nos ayudará. **  
** **B.** Ohh.  
 **S.** Ella ha cambiado, sabes? La experiencia que vivió con lo del choque y la pena que estamos cumpliendo la ha hecho reflexionar en muchas cosas, anoche estuvimos repartiendo donaciones a los feligreses más pobres de la iglesia a la que acudimos para hacer el servicio comunitario, ella se preocupa demasiado por las personas.  
 **B.** Mmmm?  
 **S.** Ayudó a mi abuelita a conseguirle un seguro médico.  
 **Mi**. Lo hizo.  
 **B.** Pensé que me enseñarías el lugar donde se hornean los cupcakes, no me imaginé que me hablarías sobre lo linda persona que es Quinn Fabray.  
 **S.** Bueno es que es mi novia y fue tu amiga y...  
 **B.** Exacto, fue mi amiga, cosa del pasado así que discúlpame pero no me interesa mucho saber de ella en estos momentos.  
 **S.** Ella te extraña... Le haces mucha falta, fuiste su única amiga.  
 **Mi.** Es verdad.  
 **B.** Le hago falta luego de que sus otros "amigos" la mandaron al diablo? Típico de ella.  
 **S.** Creo que más bien ella por fin comprendió lo que perdió al tratarte tan mal y arruinar su amistad.  
 **B.** Santana comprendo que quieras hablarme bien de Quinn porque es tu novia pero créeme nadie la conoce mejor que yo, tú apenas tienes unos días con ella y lo que te puedo asegurar es que Quinn no cambiará nunca, toda su vida ha sido así, caprichosa, egoísta, manipuladora, y sobretodo es adicta a la popularidad, espero que cuando todo este asunto del servicio comunitario termine no sea también el fin de tu relación con ella.  
 **S.** No será así, ya te lo dije ella cambió.  
 **B.** Si eso es lo que quieres creer es tu decisión.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **W.** Brittany vámonos.  
 **B.** Ok, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
 **Mi**. Sí, cuídense mucho.  
 **B.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Bye.

Luego de que las mujeres Pierce se despidieron, Santana y Mike se dirigieron a la iglesia.

 **Mi**. Te dejaron pensando las palabras que dijo Brittany, verdad?  
 **S**. No sé, es que si se supone que Brittany siempre fue la mejor amiga de Quinn, como que no tiene la mejor opinión de ella, además ella era igual o peor que mi novia.  
 **Mi.** Quinn la humilló frente a toda la escuela, hasta yo tendría muy mal opinión de ella, creo que sólo está dolida.  
 **S.** Puede ser, así como también creo que en el fondo tal vez Brittany siga siendo la misma, sólo que las circunstancias no le son muy favorables por el momento. **  
****Mi.** No pienso como tú, ella cambió.  
 **S.** Mmm pues ya no sé qué pensar lo que sí sé es que creo que eché todo a perder con eso de la reconciliación entre ellas, pero no me daré por vencida y prometo que le devolveré a mi novia su mejor amiga.  
 **Mi.** No te tomaste las cosas con calma, ese fue tu error, pero prometo que yo también contribuiré con mi ayuda para que tu novia recupere a su amiga.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Más tarde en la iglesia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
** **Q**. Estás como seria, y tú nunca estás seria, quiero saber si te pasa algo. **  
** **S.** No amor es solo que... **  
** **Q**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Nuestros noviazgo tiene fecha de caducidad? **  
** **Q**. No entiendo tu pregunta.  
 **S.** Ya no falta tanto para que el servicio comunitario termine y eso quiere decir que tú recuperarás tu corona como la abeja reina de la preparatoria… Con ello regresará tu popularidad y no sé si me quieras a tu lado cuando eso suceda.  
 **Q**. Mi amor lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con recuperar mi popularidad, yo no te dejaría por nada del mundo, lo que tu y yo tenemos es grandioso como para echarlo a perder por mi popularidad, créeme lo tuyo y lo mío no tiene fecha de caducidad.  
 **S.** Me has quitado un gran peso de encima, te quiero mi amor.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí y dame muchos besos.  
 **S.** Súper.

El viernes por la noche la rubia se quedó a dormir en casa de Santana.

 **S.** Acompáñame al sótano.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** No es lo que piensas, bueno sí… Pero tal vez más tarde.  
 **Q.** No entiendo nada.  
 **S.** Vamos... Abuelita, Quinnie y yo vamos al sótano no tardamos para cenar las tres juntas.  
 **A**. Santana no me gusta que estén a solas en ese sótano.  
 **S.** Sólo vamos a buscar unas cosas, confía en nosotros por favor.  
 **A.** OK pero no cierran la puerta.  
 **S.** Está bien.

En el sótano.

 **S.** Mira, ayer estuve escudriñando un poco todo este desorden y por fin encontré algunas de las pertenencias de mamá, tal vez encontremos alguna foto de nuestras madres juntas, vamos a sentarnos para verlas entre las dos. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Bingo! **  
** **Q**. A ver... Vaya... Mamá era súper joven.  
 **S.** Se parece un poquito a ti pero muy poquito más bien te pareces a tu papá. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje... Mira aquí hay otra.  
 **S.** A ver... Quién será éste tipo? **  
** **Q**. Ni idea, crees que sea tu papá? **  
** **S.** Sinceramente no lo creo, se supone que mamá conoció a ese sujeto en Columbus, no creo que tu madre lo haya conocido. **  
** **Q**. Tal vez sólo era un amigo en común.  
 **S.** Pues sí... Un momento. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Mira. **  
** **Q**. Son cartas?  
 **S.** Sí, qué no se supone que nuestras madres luego de que la tuya se fue a la universidad ya no tuvieron contacto alguno?  
 **Q**. Pues sí, eso dijo mamá.  
 **S.** Mira... Es una carta enviada por tu madre a la mía, aquí está una dirección de New Heaven.  
 **Q**. Qué raro, entonces por qué mamá dijo lo contrario?  
 **S.** Ni idea, pero ahorita mismo lo vamos a averiguar.  
 **Q**. Espera, no pretenderás leerla?  
 **S**. Pues sí, ese es el punto.  
 **Q**. No amor, es privado, a pesar de que tu mamá ya falleció no quiere decir que vayamos a violar su privacidad, te gustaría que tu abuela leyera nuestras cosas?  
 **S.** No claro que no, sólo tenía curiosidad de saber qué decía la carta… Le preguntaré a la abuela si sabe sobre esto, en fin supongo que me quedaré con la duda de qué dicen estas cartas. **  
** **Q**. Pues sí... Voy a sacarle una copia a estas fotos para regalárselas a mamá.  
 **S.** Muy buena idea. (acariciando los muslos de la rubia) **  
** **Q**. Nena aquí no. **  
** **S.** Sólo te estoy acariciando. **  
** **Q**. Pero tu abuela dijo...  
 **S.** Shhh. (besándola) Ella no puede bajar hasta acá. **  
** **Q**. Santana grosera.  
 **S.** Perdón jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Insisto, eres una niña muy mal portada. **  
** **S.** No tienes una idea de cuánto.

La latina continuó las caricias sobre los muslos de su novia hasta llegar a su centro, lentamente hizo hacia un lado la tela de su prenda íntima para acariciárselo.

 **Q.** San mmmm.  
 **S.** Vas a ser una niña muy silenciosa para que la abuela no sospeche nada.  
 **Q.** Espera dios mmmm.

La morena lamió sus dedos para lubricarlos y luego continuó estimulando el clítoris de su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Shhh. (besándola) Mmm sabes rico. (chupando sus dedos)  
 **Q**. Más amor, más...  
 **S.** Así? (penetrándola)  
 **Q**. Ahhh (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Te deseo tanto.

Unos cuantos movimientos extras fueron suficientes para que la chica de ojos verdes cayera en un placer indescriptible que la dejó sin fuerzas.

 **Q**. Eso fue...  
 **S.** Lo sé... Pero es mejor que ya subamos o la abuela comenzará a sospechar.  
 **Q**. Espera un poco.

Cuando Quinn estuvo más calmada las chicas subieron y se reunieron con la abuela.

 **A.** Estuvieron demasiado silenciosas, qué estaban haciendo?  
 **S**. Nada.  
 **A**. Claro nada.  
 **S.** Es decir, nada malo… Mira abuela, estábamos buscando esto entre las cosas de mamá, Quinn tenía ganas de ver una foto de nuestras madres cuando eran jóvenes.  
 **A.** Yo tomé esta foto, parece que fue ayer, Judy se la pasaba en esta casa, eran los mejores amigas  
 **S.** Abuelita tú sabes si luego de que la señora Judy se fue a estudiar, ella y mi abuela continuaron estando en contacto?  
 **A.** No mija, cuando Judy se fue le dijo a tu madre que estaría muy ocupada en la universidad y que tal vez no podría comunicarse con ella tan seguido, pero nunca hubo un acercamiento por parte de Judy, tu madre no volvió a saber de ella.  
 **S**. Mmmm.  
 **A**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Es que... **  
** **Q**. Nos da mucha tristeza que una amistad así haya terminado por la distancia, es sólo eso.  
 **A.** Pues sí fue una verdadera lástima.

Más tarde en la habitación de la latina.

 **S.** Por qué le dijiste eso a la abuela?  
 **Q.** Mi amor si ella no sabe que mamá y Maribel continuaron escribiéndose es porque tal vez tu mamá no quería que lo supiera, creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, pero nosotras no somos nadie para decirle a tu abuelita sobre esas cartas.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, en fin espero que tu mamá nos quiera decir algo sobre eso. **  
** **Q**. Sinceramente lo dudo, pero lo intentaré.  
 **S.** Ok, bueno ya me voy a "dormir" a la sala, te espero en un rato más. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje claro mi amor.

La latina salió.  
 **  
** **Q**. Sí que se veían lindas en esta foto, pues yo a diferencia de ellas no me separaré nunca de mi Santana.

 _Continuará...  
_

* * *

 ** _Qué piensan de la historia?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _También gracias a JessVM, al guest y a Fulana por los únicos comentarios en "Somos un Corazón" luego de leer ese enorme capítulo._**


	14. Inseguridad

_**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta, un millón de disculpas por haber abandonado un poquito la historia, como compensación hice un capítulo largo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. Inseguridad.  
**  
El sábado por la mañana las chicas iban rumbo a la iglesia.

 **S.** Gracias a Dios ya falta menos para terminar con este servicio.  
 **Q.** Creo que lo extrañaré.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, han sido días muy lindos porque hemos podido ayudar a las personas.  
 **S.** Bueno en eso tienes razón. **  
** **Q**. Además me gusta estar contigo todo el día.  
 **S.** En eso también tienes razón jeje. **  
** **Q**. Amor, por la tarde vamos a la plaza para que hagan unas copias de las fotos que encontramos de nuestras madres?  
 **S.** Claro nena.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Ya en la iglesia.

 **G**. Buenos días hijas, las estaba esperando para avisarles que ahora comenzaremos a recibir y ordenar la despensa que nos estén donando los feligreses para preparar tanto la cena de acción de gracias como la de Navidad.  
 **S.** Ojalá recibamos muchas donaciones.  
 **Q**. Yo hablaré con mi papá para que haga una donación.  
 **G**. Gracias Quinn, tú siempre tan de buen corazón.  
 **Q**. No es nada padre, si tuviera mi propio dinero siempre donaría.  
 **G**. Lo sé hija, bueno es momento de trabajar, vayan a asear la capilla.  
 **Q**. Sí.

En la capilla.

 **S.** Quinn, ya van 2 veces que el padre Gabriel menciona tu gran corazón o algo así, qué significa?  
 **Q**. Pues eso, que tengo un gran corazón,  
 **S.** Mmm has hecho alguna donación? **  
** **Q**. Sí, traje unas cosas de casa.  
 **S.** En serio? **  
** **Q**. Claro. (nerviosa)  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Siento que me mientes. **  
** **Q**. Claro que no, no tendría por qué mentirte en nada.  
 **S.** Segura?  
 **Q**. Desconfías de mí?  
 **S.** No, perdón amor. **  
** **Q**. Mejor ven aquí y dame un rico beso.  
 **S.** Jesús se enojará, nos está viendo. **  
** **Q**. Quieres ir al confesionario?  
 **S.** Jajaja nooo porque luego las cosas se pondrán peligrosas.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Quinn, mucho. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje perdón pero ya no me puedo aguantar. (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmmm delicioso. **  
** **Q**. Te toca trapear.  
 **S.** No nena, a ti.  
 **Q**. Pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo.  
 **S.** Claro que sabes, anda trabaja, trabaja.  
 **Q.** Me las vas a pagar eh.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Al salir de la iglesia, la rubia llamó a su padre para avisarle que llegaría por la noche a su casa ya que había aceptado la invitación de Alma a comer.

 **Q**. Odio mentirle a papá.  
 **S.** Desde cuándo?  
 **Q**. Desde que eres mi novia, me gustaría no tener que ocultárselo.  
 **S.** Lo sé pero si no lo entiende y te separa de mí?  
 **Q**. Te dolería?  
 **S.** Mucho... No te quiero perder. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Ay San. (enorme sonrisa) Yo a ti tampoco.

Las chicas se abrazaron.

 **A.** Niñas a comer.  
 **Q.** Huele delicioso abuelita.

Mientras comían.

 **S.** Abuelita, Quinn y yo iremos en un rato más a la plaza a sacarle copias a las fotos que encontramos de nuestras mamás para que Q se las regale a Judy.  
 **A.** Muy bien niñas, deberían aprovechar cuando Mike venga por los cupcakes que le llevará a Whitney.  
 **S.** Buena idea abuelita.

Y así lo hicieron, cuando el chico llegó se fueron con él a la plaza.

 **Mi.** Síiiii! Ahí está Brittany gracias Dios!  
 **S.** Jajaj estás loco. **  
** **Q**. Mike, estás enamorado de Britt?  
 **S.** Noticia vieja amor, éste tonto derrama miel por la rubia ésa, lo tiene embrujado.  
 **Mi**. Y tiene algo de malo?  
 **Q.** No claro que no, pero ella tiene novio.  
 **Mi.** Y confío en que no será por mucho tiempo.  
 **S.** Pues ojalá... Bueno, mientras entregas eso nosotras vamos a sacar las copias  
 **Mi.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron a la tienda de revelado.

 **X.** Tardarán un poquito.  
 **S.** Está bien, esperamos.  
 **Q.** Mira San jejej una cabina de fotos instantánea, vamos?  
 **S.** Sí jejeje.

En la cabina.

 **S.** Jajaja ponte estos lentes.  
 **Q.** Tú la peluca.  
 **S.** Jajaja qué divertido.  
 **Q**. Bésame.  
 **S.** Te quiero. (besándola)

Al salir de la cabina.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jajaja que fotos tan graciosas.  
 **S.** Hay que pedir una copia de éstas también. **  
** **Q**. Magnífica idea.

Cuando salieron de la tienda.

 **S.** Jajaja ve la cara de idiota que tiene Mike.  
 **Q**. Pobrecito, sólo está enamorado.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero no sabe disimular nada.  
 **Q**. Tú tampoco disimulabas mucho conmigo.  
 **S.** Perdón? **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja es verdad amor, siempre te ponías nerviosa cuando me acercaba demasiado a ti.  
 **S.** Claro que no. **  
** **Q**. Obvio sí.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja te veías adorable.  
 **S.** No lo voy a negar, cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas toda mi voluntad se fue al caño y ahora te pertenecía.  
 **Q**. Te adoro...  
 **S.** Y yo a ti, vamos por Mike y te invito un café de los que vende Brittany.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya en el lugar.

 **S.** Hola Britt.  
 **B.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Hola Brittany.  
 **B.** Hey.  
 **S.** De cuál quieres amor?  
 **Q**. Uno de moka.  
 **S.** Brittany me das dos cafés grandes de moka.  
 **B.** Ok.  
 **Mi**. Y yo?  
 **S.** Jajaja perdón y uno para Mike.  
 **Mi.** Pero yo quiero un capuchino.  
 **B.** Enseguida salen.  
 **S.** Y hoy te tocó trabajar?  
 **B.** Sí, ayudo a mamá casi todo el sábado, ya no tarda.  
 **S.** Ahhh y los cupcakes se están vendiendo bien?  
 **B.** Sí, a los clientes les fascinaron, te dije que sería un excelente negocio.  
 **S**. Que buena suerte.  
 **B**. Aquí tienen, tengan cuidado están calientes.  
 **Q**. Wooow está delicioso Britt.  
 **B.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Quieres una galleta amor?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Dame dos... Tres galletas.  
 **Mi**. Gracias Santanita.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

La situación estaba un poco incómoda, la latina quería que su novia y la chica de ojos azules comenzarán a interactuar pero eso era casi imposible.  
 **  
** **W**. Hola chicos.  
 **Mi**. Buenas tardes señora Whitney.  
 **S.** Hola. **  
** **Q**. Hola Whitney. **  
** **W**. Quinn... Qué sorpresa.  
 **Q.** Acompañé a mis amigos a dejar los cupcakes.  
 **W.** Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Bueno, Santana es mi novia. **  
** **W.** Tu novia?  
 **Q.** Sí. (tomándole la mano) **  
** **W.** No sabía que te gustaran las chicas.  
 **Q.** Jejeje ni yo hasta que comencé a convivir con San.  
 **W.** Pues felicidades hacen muy linda pareja.  
 **S.** Gracias... Nos vamos chicos?  
 **Mi**. Ok.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo a la morena.

 **S.** Iremos al mirador un rato, Brittany te gustaría venir con nosotros?  
 **B**. Lo siento estoy trabajando. **  
** **W**. No te preocupes hija, en un rato más viene tu padre a ayudarme, ve a divertirte con tus amigos.  
 **B.** Mamá tú sabes que ellos no son...  
 **S.** Pero nos gustaría serlo, no somos malas personas.  
 **Mi**. No, somos muy buenos, en serio, además solo sería un rato.  
 **S.** Anímate.  
 **B.** Ok, pero sólo un rato.  
 **Mi**. Sí, no se preocupe señora Pierce yo personalmente llevaré a su hija a su casa. **  
** **W.** Muy bien.

Mientras los chicos iban al estacionamiento.

 **Mi.** Mil gracias Santana, te adoro. (susurrando)  
 **S.** Lo hice por Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Auch.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok también por ti.  
 **Mi**. Lo sabía.

El camino hacia el mirador estuvo un poco tenso pero Mike y sus bromas aligeraron el ambiente, luego pasaron por unos refrescos y botanas a un minisúper.

Ya en el mirador.

 **B.** Uff hace tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí.  
 **Mi**. En serio?  
 **B.** Sí, creo que la última vez fue cuando aún era porrista.  
 **Mi**. Nosotros venimos seguido, verdad chicas?  
 **S.** Sip.  
 **Mi**. Quieres un refresco?  
 **B.** Claro.  
 **S.** Y tú nena?  
 **Q.** Sí.

Entonces las Quinntana se alejaron un poco.

 **S**. Estás incómoda? **  
** **Q**. Ella ni siquiera me voltea a ver. (puchero)  
 **S.** Dale tiempo amor, ella está dolida.  
 **Q**. La extraño.  
 **S.** Lo sé pero estoy segura que recuperarás su amistad, el que haya aceptado venir es buena señal no lo crees?  
 **Q**. Jejeje sí, gracias por darme ánimos. (abrazándola)

Mientras las chicas estaban abrazadas comenzaron una sesión de besos muy tiernos.

Del otro lado.

 **B.** Vaya...  
 **Mi**. Mmm?  
 **B.** Nada... Bueno es sólo que no puedo creer lo que veo.  
 **Mi**. Por qué? Son novias.  
 **B.** Sí lo sé, pero estoy sorprendida por Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Porque le gusten las mujeres?  
 **B.** No, bueno sí pero no solo por eso, más bien estoy sorprendida por verla así, tan... Entregada a una relación, con Sam todo mundo sabía que era solo por popularidad pero la veo diferente con Santana, como si realmente le importara.  
 **Mi**. Pues le importa, por qué no lo crees?  
 **B**. Mike por dios, estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray.  
 **Mi**. Pero ella ya no es la misma, lo que pasa es que tú tienes mucho de no convivir con ella, pero desde que ocurrió lo de su accidente cambió muchísimo.  
 **B.** Porque la dejaron sola, te aseguro que si no hubiera perdido su puesto de capitana seguiría siendo la misma presumida y mala persona que era antes, las circunstancias la hicieron cambiar, pero yo dudo que ese cambio sea definitivo.  
 **Mi**. En serio alguna vez fueron amigas? Hablas de ella con mucho coraje.  
 **B.** Quinn me humilló horrible delante de toda la escuela y eso no me lo merecía, yo no tuve la culpa de que papá haya perdido prácticamente todo, nos conocemos desde bebés y lo que me hizo no tiene nombre.  
 **Mi**. Quinn!  
 **B.** Qué haces?  
 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **Mi**. Es momento de que ustedes dos hablen de una buena vez por todas.  
 **B.** Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella y mejor me voy de aquí.  
 **S.** Amor, habla...  
 **Q**. Britt por favor te pido que me escuches.  
 **S.** Anda Brittany, no te cuesta hablar con ella.  
 **B.** Ok pero luego me largo de aquí.  
 **Mi**. No te preocupes yo te llevo.

Santana y Mike se alejaron.

 **B.** Y bien? (cruzando los brazos)  
 **Q**. Estoy tan arrepentida de la estupidez que cometí al tratarte de esa manera frente a todo el mundo, yo... Estaba llena de soberbia, me creía intocable, además papá me presionó con eso de ya no ser tu amiga y tú siempre has sabido que toda mi vida lo único que he buscado es la aprobación de mis padres en todos los sentidos.  
 **B.** Y por eso sacrificaste a la única amiga sincera que tenías?  
 **Q**. Sí, ya sé que traicioné horrible nuestra amistad y que te perdí, también sé qué tal vez sea demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón pero aun así quiero hacerlo porque te quiero mucho Brittany y me has hecho mucha falta todo este año y medio.  
 **B.** Y justo ahora que no tienes amigos me pides perdón?  
 **Q.** Sí tengo amigos, Mike y Santana pero quisiera que mi mejor amiga me perdonara.  
 **B**. Quinn no es tan sencillo, las burlas de los alumnos, los slushies de casi diario que me aventaba el equipo de fútbol, toda esa humillación tú la provocaste y no hiciste nada para pararla, ellos solo se cansaron de hacerlo y fue cuando por fin descansé.  
 **Q.** Lo sé y como te digo me siento tan mal por no haberlo evitado pero yo me creía superior a todos, ahora solo soy una simple alumna y estoy bien con eso.  
 **B.** Ja! Bien sabes que no es verdad, en cuanto recuperes tu titularidad en las cheerios volverás a ser la misma de antes, por qué crees que el equipo de fútbol no se ha metido contigo? Porque ellos saben perfectamente que regresarás al equipo y no se van a arriesgar a que los destruyas.  
 **Q**. Yo... (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **B.** Lo ves...  
 **Q.** Entonces no me perdonas?  
 **B.** No puedo, al menos no en este momento, necesitas demostrarme que tu arrepentimiento es real, porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo cuando estés nuevamente en la cima.  
 **Q.** Eso no pasará, te lo prometo.  
 **B.** No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, simplemente demuéstralo.  
 **Q.** Lo haré.  
 **B.** Y no juegues con Santana.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **B.** Se nota que ella está muy entusiasmada contigo, no la hagas sufrir.  
 **Q.** Eso jamás, ella es todo para mí.  
 **B.** Ojalá que sí.  
 **Q.** Entonces me darás una oportunidad?  
 **B.** Ok pero no te aseguro nada, todo depende de cómo transcurran las cosas. **  
** **Q.** Bien, eso me da esperanza. (sonriendo)  
 **B.** Ok.

Santana y Mike se acercaron nuevamente.

 **S.** Lo arreglaron? **  
** **Q**. No precisamente pero Britt me dará una pequeña oportunidad para demostrarle que estoy realmente arrepentida.  
 **S.** Bueno algo es algo.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **Mi**. Nos vamos Britt?  
 **B.** Emmm me voy a terminar mi refresco.  
 **Mi**. Ok.  
 **S.** Jejejeje miren lo que sigue allá. **  
** **Q**. El carrito de súper.  
 **S.** Mikey te reto a ti y a Britt a bajar la pendiente en el carrito.  
 **Mi**. Hecho.  
 **B.** Qué? No, que miedo.  
 **Mi**. Vamos será divertido.  
 **B.** Mmmm ok, pero sólo si después ellas hacen lo mismo.  
 **S.** Otra vez?  
 **Q.** Ok lo haremos.  
 **S.** Amor!  
 **Mi**. Ven Brittany te ayudaré a subirte.  
 **B.** Por qué estoy haciendo esto cuando sé perfectamente que es una mala idea?  
 **S.** Porque somos adolescentes.  
 **B.** Cierto...  
 **Mi**. Jejeje insisto, esto será muy divertido.  
 **S.** Listos?  
 **Mi**. Sip.  
 **B.** Eso creo.  
 **S.** Ayúdame Q.  
 **Q.** Jajaja ok.

Las Quinntana corrieron colina abajo empujando el carrito de súper, luego lo soltaron.

 **B.** Ahhhhhh!  
 **Mi**. Yujuuuuuu.  
 **B**. Dios mío Dios mío jajajaja esto es genial!  
 **Mi**. Te lo dije.  
 **B.** Jajaja, oh, oh.  
 **Mi**. Demonios nos vamos a caer!

Y se cayeron...

 **S**. Jajaj están bien?  
 **B.** Creo que sí.  
 **Mi**. Me duele el brazo, auch. **  
** **Q**. Te raspaste, mira.  
 **B.** Pobrecito. (besándole la mejilla)

Mike se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra alguna.

 **S.** Emmm, es nuestro turno, vamos?  
 **Q.** Sí jejejeje.  
 **B.** Ok, vamos Mike? Mike? Mike! **  
** **Mi**. Sí, claro jeje vamos jejejeje.

Mientras caminaban.

 **S.** Jajaja como quisiera tener una cámara fotográfica para capturar la cara de idiota que Michael tiene en estos momentos.  
 **Q.** Tengo mi celular.  
 **S.** Es cierto, tómale una foto amor anda jajaja. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Y eso hizo la rubia.

 **Mi**. Hey, qué haces?  
 **Q.** Nada, sólo quiero un buen recuerdo de este día.  
 **Mi**. Ahhh ok.  
 **B.** Listo, súbanse.  
 **S.** Ya qué.

Las Quinntana se subieron y emularon lo que hicieron sus amigos.

 **S.** Odio esto.  
 **Q**. Jajaja disfruta mi amor.  
 **S.** Ok pero bésame mientras bajamos.  
 **Q**. Te quiero.

Las chicas se besaron en todo el camino de bajada hasta que la inminente caída las interrumpió.

 **S.** Estás bien?  
 **Q**. Muy bien, bésame más.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Las chicas continuaron besándose ahí sobre el pasto.

 **Mi**. Hey ustedes dos, sepárense!  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **Mi**. Porque quiero mostrarles algo.  
 **Q.** Ok vamos.

Los chicos bajaron por un sendero lleno de árboles cerca del mirador.

 **Mi**. Miren aquí solía venir cuando Maribel murió.  
 **S.** En serio? Por qué?  
 **Mi**. Porque no sabía cómo ayudarte y hacerte sentir mejor y este lugar me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.  
 **S.** Éramos solo unos niños Mike.  
 **Mi**. Lo sé pero siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y se suponía que debía de ayudarte a estar bien y no supe cómo hacerlo.  
 **S.** Me ayudaste mucho, te lo aseguro.  
 **Mi**. Sí pero la Rosa fue quien más te ayudó.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q**. Tienen que hablar de ésa?  
 **S**. Jejeje no amor.  
 **B**. Quién es la Rosa?  
 **Mi**. La ex de Santana.  
 **B.** Ahhh ahora entiendo.  
 **Mi**. Bueno, quise que conocieran el lugar porque no sé tal vez un día podríamos venir aquí, hacer una fogata y poderles tocar algo de nuestra música.  
 **Q**. Excelente idea.  
 **B.** Son músicos?  
 **S.** Somos DJ pero con mi servicio comunitario no hemos podido ensayar.  
 **B.** Wooow, pues ojalá pronto podamos venir ya saben antes de que comience a nevar y me muestren su música.  
 **Mi**. En serio te gustaría venir con nosotros?  
 **B.** Seguro, me gusta mucho la música.  
 **Q.** Además son muy buenos.  
 **B.** Si Quinn lo dice entonces debe de ser verdad.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrío ante ese comentario.

 **Q.** Lo es.  
 **S.** Bueno chicos es mejor irnos, ya está oscuro.  
 **Mi**. Sí vámonos.

Mientras iban de regreso a la ciudad, Quinn recibió una llamada de su padre.

 **Q.** Hola papá.  
 **Ru.** Hija ya vienes para acá?  
 **Q.** Aún no papá, pasa algo?  
 **Ru.** Nada malo, solo quiero invitarte a cenar.  
 **Q.** En serio? (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ru.** Claro hija.  
 **Q.** Irá mamá?  
 **Ru.** No, sigue en la oficina.  
 **Q.** Mmm ok entonces voy para allá.  
 **Ru.** Te espero.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q**. Nada malo, solo papá me invitó a cenar. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Que buena noticia,  
 **B.** En serio? Y eso? Acaso tu papá está muriendo o algo así y por eso te invitó a cenar?  
 **S.** Oye!  
 **Q**. No, no está muriendo, solo quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo.  
 **B**. Lo siento, es sólo que me parece raro.  
 **S.** No le hagas caso mi amor. (picoteando sus labios) Mike déjanos en la siguiente calle para que no te desvíes tanto, acompañaré a Quinn a casa.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

Mientras caminaban a casa de Quinn...

 **S.** En serio ustedes eran mejores amigas? Ya no estoy tan segura de querer que Brittany se reconcilie contigo.  
 **Q.** Ella conoce perfectamente la nula relación entre mis padres y yo, creo que hay algo de cierto en su comentario... Y si papá está muriendo?  
 **S.** Ay amor, no pienses eso, sabes lo que yo creo? **  
** **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Él sabe que en unos meses te irás de aquí a la universidad y eso significa dejarte de ver, creo que quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo que tiene para estar contigo. **  
** **Q**. Sí, tienes razón eso debe de ser, jejeje gracias amor, me has hecho sentir mejor, te adoro. (besándola)  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... Amor si ella alguna vez te hace daño me las va a pagar.  
 **Q**. No pensemos en eso.  
 **S.** Ok, lo intentaré.  
 **Q**. Te preocupas mucho por mí?  
 **S.** No tienes idea de cuánto, además eres mi hermosa novia. **  
** **Q**. Lo soy. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Listo señorita está en casa.  
 **Q**. Me despides de tu abuela.  
S **.** Sí amor... Emm nena, esta noche le voy a dar el dinero a Rosita para su operación. **  
** **Q**. Mmm. (mueca)  
 **S.** Amor tú misma dijiste que entre más pronto terminara este asunto sería mejor.  
 **Q**. Sí pero tienes que verla para entregarle el dinero? Mándaselo con Mike!  
 **S.** Bebé yo le provoqué eso. **  
** **Q**. Pero por defenderme y defenderte, ella jamás te pidió perdón por haberte maltratado tantas veces.  
 **S.** Tienes razón pero es mi deber, solo así me sentiré bien. **  
** **Q**. Ok hazlo, pero es la última vez que cruzas palabra con ella, entendido?  
 **S**. Jejeje ok ama.  
 **Q**. Tonta, ven vamos al garaje por mi bicicleta, luego me la regresas.  
 **S.** Ok.

Cuando Quinn se reunió con su padre.

 **Q**. Hola papá.  
 **Ru.** Hola hija, qué bueno que ya llegaste, anda ve a ponerte más linda y vámonos a cenar.  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

Mientras tanto en casa de Brittany.

 **Mi.** Llegamos.  
 **B.** Sí, gracias fue una tarde bastante divertida jajaj hace tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.  
 **Mi**. Bueno sí tú quisieras podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.  
 **B.** Eh?  
 **Mi**. Con las chicas, claro. (apenado)  
 **B.** No lo sé.  
 **Mi**. Deberías considerarlo, claro siempre y cuando no hagas comentarios tan hirientes como el de hoy.  
 **B.** Mmm?  
 **Mi**. Tal vez Quinn y tú estaban acostumbradas a decirse ese tipo de cosas con naturalidad pero Santana y yo no somos así, claro a veces nos insultamos, o nos llevamos pesado pero jamás nos herimos y en caso de hacerlo nos disculpamos de inmediato.  
 **B.** Sabes? Lo que pasa es que creo que Quinn y yo siempre estuvimos tan al pendiente de nuestra popularidad que jamás nos dimos cuenta que nuestras palabras eran veneno puro para la otra... Tal vez nunca fuimos amigas sinceras.  
 **Mi**. Eso se puede cambiar, ahora tienen una nueva oportunidad para serlo.  
 **B.** Quién sabe.  
 **Mi**. Si tú quisieras lo podrían ser, porque Quinn está muy dispuesta.  
 **B.** Lo pensaré.  
 **Mi**. Esa es una buena señal.  
 **B.** Jejeje, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.  
 **Mi**. Muy bien.  
 **B.** Y gracias por tus consejos, eres un chico excepcional. (besando su mejilla)  
 **Mi**. Jejeje gracias jejejeje. (apenado)

En casa de Santana.

 **S.** Ya estoy aquí abuelita.  
 **A.** Qué bueno mija, y Quinn?  
 **S.** Ya la llevé a su casa, su padre le llamó para llevarla a cenar, me pidió despedirla de ti.  
 **A.** Ella siempre tan atenta.  
 **S.** Es la mejor, verdad? **  
** **A.** Jajaja ay Santanita tú estás completamente enamorada de ella.  
 **S.** No exageres abuelita.  
 **A.** No lo hago.  
 **S.** Bueno ya, cambiemos de tema, iré a casa de Rosita a darle el dinero que reuní.  
 **A.** Estás segura?  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, necesito acabar de una buena vez con esto.  
 **A.** Estoy tan orgullosa de ti mija, a pesar del infierno que Rosita te hizo pasar tu corazón es tan grande que te esforzaste para ayudarla.  
 **S.** Es lo que tú me has enseñado abuelita, eres la mejor madre que Dios me pudo poner en el camino luego de que la mía se fue al cielo.  
 **A.** Te amo tanto. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Santana fue a la casa de su ex novia y tocó a la puerta.

 **C.** Santana.  
 **S.** Hola Celia, buenas noches, está Rosita en casa?  
 **C.** Sí, aún está convaleciente, quieres hablar con ella?  
 **S**. Sí.

Santana fue hasta la habitación de la chica y tocó.

 **Ro**. Pasa mamá.  
 **S.** Soy yo.  
 **Ro.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **S.** Vengo a platicar contigo.  
 **Ro.** A eso o a darme otra paliza?

Santana cerró la puerta.

 **S.** A hablar precisamente de eso... Vengo a disculparme por lo que pasó.  
 **Ro.** Ja!  
 **S.** Búrlate todo lo que quieras pero eso no borra la sinceridad en mis palabras, jamás creí llegar a hacer eso contigo, pero simplemente me defendí luego de tantas veces que casi me mataste a golpes.  
 **Ro**. No exageres.  
 **S.** Exagerar? Por dios Rosita, cuándo vas a admitir que lo que me hacías era realmente salvaje? Me cansé de todo eso y exploté de la peor manera pero si no lo hubiera hecho estoy segura de que me habrías matado o a Quinn. **  
** **Ro**. Claro a ésa estúpida riquilla, ya sé que es tu novia, todo el vecindario habla de eso.  
 **S**. Lo es y me hace muy feliz.  
 **Ro**. Estás consciente de que ella solamente está jugando contigo? Que se está entreteniendo mientras termina el servicio comunitario para cuando vuelva a la cima simplemente te bote por ahí?  
 **S.** Eso no pasará.  
 **Ro.** Pero por supuesto que pasará, otra cosa es que tú quieras pensar lo contrario… Pero grábate bien mis palabras Santana, Quinn solamente está pasando el rato contigo, luego te mandará al diablo.  
 **S.** Eso te fascinaría, no? Que ella me botara.  
 **Ro**. No quiero que sufras, eso es todo, por eso te aconsejo que antes de que te bote la botes tú primero, yo te amo Santana y mucho, podemos retomar lo nuestro, sabes que nos pertenecemos desde niñas.  
 **S.** Eso creí también por mucho tiempo pero cuando me abofeteaste por primera vez dudé y cuando esas bofetadas se convirtieron en golpes con el puño en todo mi cuerpo me di cuenta que el pertenecernos no era real y sabes por qué? Porque tú no en amabas, si lo hubieras hecho jamás me habrías puesto un dedo encima.  
 **Ro.** Yo...  
 **S.** En fin, el otro asunto por lo que vine fue éste.

La latina puso en la cama el sobre con el dinero.

 **S.** Estuve trabajando para reunir ésto y poder ayudarte con tu operación de nariz.  
 **Ro.** Yo no quiero nada, llévatelo.  
 **S.** No lo haré, si lo quieres usar o no es tu problema, yo con esto termino todo este asunto infernal contigo, espero que algún día decidas tomar terapia para que toda esa rabia que te carcome se desvanezca, de lo contrario jamás podrás ser feliz... Adiós Rosita.  
 **Ro.** Vete al diablo.  
 **S.** Me acabo de despedir de él.

Cuando Santana salió de la casa de su ex novia sintió que se deshacía de un gran peso de encima y simplemente sonrío.

En el restaurante.

 **Q**. Jejeje hace mucho que no veníamos a este lugar.  
 **Ru**. Sé que es tu favorito.  
 **Q.** Lo es...  
 **Ru**. Y cómo te fue hoy en el servicio?  
 **Q.** Muy bien, me gusta ir aunque no lo creas, eso de ayudar a la gente se siente muy bien.  
 **Ru.** Haré una buena donación a la iglesia para que compren cosas para los que más lo necesiten.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá créeme que harás muy feliz a varias personas.  
 **Ru**. Y cómo está Santana?  
 **Q.** _Hermosa._ (pensando) Bien papá, hoy le ayudé a llevar unos cupcakes para Brittany a la plaza.  
 **Ru**. Brittany? Brittany Pierce?  
 **Q.** Yo emmm cielos. (cerrando los ojos) Sí papá a ella, Santana y su abuela le venden cupcakes a Whitney para su pequeño puesto de café que tienen en la plaza, sé que me prohibiste volver a hablar con Britt, pero te juro que no lo he hecho. (nerviosa)  
 **Ru.** Fui tan idiota.  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **Ru**. Al pedirte que dejaras tu amistad con ella sólo porque su padre perdió todo su dinero, te alejé de tu mejor amiga por la estúpida idea de creer que ellos ya no estaban a nuestra altura, me alegraría mucho que retomaras tu amistad con ella.

Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **Q.** Papá estás muriendo?  
 **Ru**. Qué?  
 **Q.** Es que... Tú nunca te has preocupado por mí en toda mi vida, tal pareciera que tú y mamá se casaron simplemente para unir sus fortunas pero que realmente nunca les ha interesado tener una familia normal, cuando Frannie y y yo éramos pequeñas ustedes nunca estaban en casa, la nana a la que le llamaba mamá era la que se ocupaba de nosotras, y ahora de pronto te quieres acercar a mí? Nunca me habías invitado a cenar solo tú y yo, jamás me preguntabas que hacía ni por mis cosas o por mis amigos, y ahora parece que quieres ser mi mejor amigo, ya dime la verdad, estás muriendo o qué es lo que te pasa?  
 **Ru**. Vaya...  
 **Q.** Perdóname papá no quise...  
 **Ru**. No, perdóname tú por ser el peor padre del mundo.  
 **Q.** Diablos...  
 **Ru**. Es sólo que estás a punto de cumplir 18 y no te conozco, me perdí prácticamente toda tu infancia y adolescencia, estás a nada de convertirte en un adulto y no quiero que sigamos teniendo esta relación tan fría, te amo Quinnie, eres mi bebita pero ya te lo dije, no te conozco, en unos meses te vas a New Heaven y ya jamás volverás, un día te casarás y tendrás a tus hijos y jamás los traerás a Lima... Tal vez sea demasiado tarde pero quiero fomentar esta relación padre e hija.  
 **Q.** Wooow.  
 **Ru**. Te amo mi amor.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti papá.  
 **Ru**. Entonces podemos empezar de cero?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí papá.  
 **Ru.** Gracias hija, qué te parece si mañana vamos al club?  
 **Q.** Magnífica idea.  
 **Ru.** Invita a Santana.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Ru**. Sí hija, no quiero que te aburras conmigo.  
 **Q.** No lo haría.  
 **Ru.** Por fin traen la cena.  
 **Q.** Que rico.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores que la rubia había pasado desde su accidente con el auto, se sentía plena.

Cuando regresó a casa le llamó a Santana.

 **S.** Hey belleza.  
 **Q**. Amor te desperté?  
 **S.** Poquito jejej. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname pero te llamo para hacerte una invitación.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Papá nos invitó al club mañana.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q**. Sí, podremos jugar tenis, nadar, ir al spa, ay muchas cosas.  
 **S.** Jejejeje wuuu, no sé amor ese es un ambiente en el que jamás he estado, y si no me sé comportar?  
 **Q**. Ay amor, estás súper bien educada.  
 **S.** Gracias pero además no tengo bikinis nuevos, hace mucho que no voy a la alberca pública y... **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes por eso yo tengo muchos.  
 **S.** Pero no me van a quedar, imagínate se me va a bajar, tu trasero es enorme y...  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Jajaja estoy bromeando mi amor.  
 **Q.** Muy chistosa, entonces vamos? Anda di que sí, por favor, sí?  
 **S.** Sabes que no te puedo negar nada mi princesa, ok vamos.  
 **Q.** Genial, pasaremos por ti temprano, allá desayunaremos.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Buenas noches amor, te quiero mucho.  
 **S.** Te quiero más.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Ay abuela no sé ni qué ropa llevar. (mueca)  
 **A.** Pues la de siempre mija.  
 **S.** Mmm pues sí, de todos modos no tengo otra.  
 **A.** Ay Santana...  
 **S.** Me voy a sentir tan incómoda, ahí solo va gente rica, y si se burlan de mí? **  
** **A**. Santana desde cuándo te crees inferior a los demás?  
 **S.** Desde que mi novia pertenece a una clase muy distinta a la mía.  
 **A.** Patrañas, escucha, eres una chica muy bien portada, no pasará nada malo te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** Ok… Ok. (soltando el aire)

Minutos después los Fabray llegaron por la latina.

 **S**. Buenos días señor Russell.  
 **Ru**. Buenos días Santana.  
 **S**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q**. Hola. (sonriendo)  
 **Ru**. Hoy será un día inolvidable.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. (incómoda)

Ya en el club desayunaron y luego acompañaron a Russell a jugar golf.

 **Q.** Estás aburrida?  
 **S.** Mmm no pero no le entiendo nada a este juego, es aburridísimo, además ni estamos jugando y el sol aún pega fuerte aunque sea otoño.  
 **Q**. No es aburrido.  
 **S.** Lo es... Oye Q y tu mamá por qué no vino? **  
** **Q**. Mamá. (boca abierta) Ahora que lo dices, ni siquiera la vi en casa.  
 **S.** Bueno tal vez aún no despertaba. **  
** **Q**. Sí, tal vez.  
 **Ru.** Se divierten?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Ru**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Lo siento. (muy nerviosa)  
 **Ru**. No te preocupes Santana, sé que no todo mundo le gusta el golf, pero porque no van a la cancha de tenis?  
 **Q.** Muy buena idea, vamos San.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Ru**. Nos vemos un rato más en la alberca.  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

En la cancha de tenis.

 **S.** Gracias por el atuendo. (mueca)  
 **Q.** De nada, sabía que no tendrías algo así y por eso te traje uno de los míos.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Has jugado?  
 **S.** Nunca. **  
** **Q**. No es difícil te mostraré y luego jugamos una partida.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego de la demostración.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lista para perder?  
 **S.** Oye no es justo tú sabes hacer esto yo no. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja lo siento por ti, anda colócate allá.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Tras el saque Santana perdió el primer punto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja yes!  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Saco de nuevo.  
 **S.** Bien.

Santana decidió concentrarse pero Quinn nuevamente le ganó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja te estoy dando una paliza.  
 **S.** Sí que divertido, pero ahora verás.

No tardó mucho para que Santana empatara el juego y luego superara en puntaje a su novia, finalmente ganó el partido.

 **S.** Jajaja gané! Sí que sí yo gané, soy la campeona, la campeona del mundo. (bailando)

Cuando volteó a ver a Quinn ésta estaba cruzada de brazos bastante molesta.

 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Ya acabaste de hacer ese baile ridículo?  
 **S.** Mmm estás enojada? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Claro que sí. **  
** **Q**. Que no.  
 **S.** Amor solo fue un juego. **  
** **Q**. Yo nunca pierdo.  
 **S.** Pues actualización: hoy perdiste. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, vamos a las duchas para luego ir a la alberca.  
 **S.** Hey espera, nena!

A Santana le sorprendió muchísimo la actitud de su novia, jamás la había visto así.

En el vestidor.  
 **  
** **Q**. Traje estos bikinis, cuál te gusta?  
 **S.** El negro. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Cuando Santana se puso el bikini la rubia quedó impactada.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Tú, wooow.  
 **S.** Te gusta lo que ves? **  
** **Q**. Mucho. (acercándose)  
 **S.** Ponte el tuyo, quiero verte también.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Cuando Quinn se lo puso.

 **S.** Date la vuelta. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío.

Santana no aguantó más y atacó con un apasionado beso a su novia  
 **  
** **Q**. Espera, aquí no...  
 **S.** Pero... Amor. (puchero) **  
** **Q**. Nos pueden ver.  
 **S.** Ok, ok. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a la alberca.

Ya en la alberca las miradas de los chicos se posicionaron en las dos adolescentes.

 **S.** Idiotas. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja es maravilloso tener a esos tontos babeando.  
 **S.** Mmm te halaga? **  
** **Q**. Mucho amor, se siente muy bien ser el centro de atención.  
 **Sp**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Spencer hola! Hace mucho que no te veía.  
 **Sp**. Lo sé, estuve en rehabilitación, según mis padres tomaba demasiado alcohol, pff hazme el favor.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.  
 **Sp**. Cómo has estado?  
 **Q.** Pues... Tuve un problema con la ley.  
 **Sp**. Jajaja en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí jejejeje fue muy divertido.  
 **S.** _Divertido?_ (pensando)  
 **Sp.** Me lo imagino jajaja.

Entonces Santana se aclaró la garganta.

 **Q.** Ohhh jejeje mira Spencer ella es Santana mi amiga de la preparatoria.  
 **Sp.** La sustituta de Brittany?  
 **Q.** Algo así jejeej.  
 **Sp.** Hola Santana mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Igual.  
 **Sp**. Adivina qué? Me expulsaron del colegio y mi padre me inscribió en tu preparatoria, creo que desembolsó bastante dinero para que aceptaran la transferencia en esta época del año, seremos compañeros, comienzo la próxima semana.  
 **Q.** Jajajaj maravilloso.  
 **Sp**. Pues a mí no me agrada mucho la idea, sé que su equipo de fútbol es un asco pero espero hacerlos unos triunfadores con mi incursión.  
 **Q.** Entrarás?  
 **Sp.** Sí, también fue algo que papá arregló, y tú sigues en las cheerios?  
 **Q.** Nah, estoy suspendida temporalmente de ahí mientras mi servicio comunitario termina. **  
** **Sp**. Que mal, pero supongo que el capricho de tu madre de que tú y tu hermana fueran animadoras como ella surtió efecto en ti.  
 **Q.** Sí, no lo voy a negar, me encanta ser una Cheerio.  
 **Sp.** Vamos a nadar un poco.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Sp**. Vamos chica.  
 **S.** No, tomaré un poco el sol. (mueca)

Santana estaba que echaba chispas, el ver a su novia encantada de la vida con ése rubio musculoso la hacía enardecer.

 **S.** Sabía que no tenía que venir a este lugar.  
 **Ru**. Santana y Quinn?  
 **S.** En la alberca con ése chico.  
 **Ru**. Mmmm? Ah es Spencer el novio de la infancia de Quinn. **  
** **S.** _Novio de qué?_ (pensando)  
 **Ru.** Ahora son muy buenos amigos.  
 **S.** Ahhh.  
 **Ru**. Quinn me mencionó lo que pasó con tu madre. **  
** **S**. Ohhh, sí.  
 **Ru.** Lo lamento, no la conocí muy bien pero sé que fue una buena persona.  
 **S.** La mejor.  
 **Ru**. En la preparatoria Judy y yo éramos amigos pero no tan cercanos, jamás nos imaginamos ninguno de los dos que terminaríamos casados y con dos hijas, pero aunque no éramos tan amigos siempre me di cuenta de la gran amistad de tu madre y ella, eran muy pero muy cercanas... (pensativo)  
 **S.** Mmmm. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ru**. Claro!  
 **S.** Claro qué?  
 **Ru**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Usted dijo...  
 **Ru**. No me hagas caso, vamos a nadar?  
 **S.** Ok.

En la alberca.

 **Ru**. Quinnie acércate.  
 **Q.** Papá ya estás aquí.  
 **Sp**. Hola Russell.  
 **Ru**. Qué tal Spencer? Les apetece una partida de voleibol acuático?  
 **Sp**. Maravilloso pero quiero que Quinn sea mi pareja  
 **Ru**. Ok.

Quinn y Spencer ganaron el partido.

 **Q.** Jajajaja sí!  
 **Sp**. Mordieron el polvo! **  
** **Ru**. Somos pésimos Santana.  
 **S.** _Somos? Me huele a manada._ (pensando)  
 **Ru.** Ya estoy viejo, necesito descansar un poco, iré a tomar el sol.  
 **S.** Yo voy con usted aquí están muy ocupados.  
 **Ru**. Jajaja sí, se la han pasado coqueteando.  
 **S**. Mmmm.

Santana no aguantaba más, ella quería salir de ahí cuando antes, así que en un descuido de Russell le mandó un mensaje de texto a Mike para que le llamara.

Cuando recibió la llamada...

 **Mi.** Qué pasa Santana?  
 **S.** Abuelita, estás bien?  
 **Mi**. Eh?  
 **S.** Enseguida voy para allá, no abuelita tú tranquila ya voy.

Santana colgó.

 **S.** Señor Russell, siento mucho pero me voy a tener que retirar de aquí, mi abuelita se siente un poco mal le duele la espalda y necesito estar con ella por si tenemos que ir al hospital.  
 **Ru**. No me digas eso, deja le llamo a Quinn para avisarle que nos vamos.  
 **S.** No, no quiero arruinar la diversión, además para ella es muy importante que ustedes dos pasen tiempo juntos, yo me iré caminando no se preocupe además no está tan lejos.  
 **Ru.** Claro que está lejos, mientras vas a cambiarte llamaré a un taxi.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Santana quería llorar, se sentía desplazada por su novia.

 **S.** No voy a llorar, no lo haré, yo soy fuerte.

Dio varias respiraciones y salió de los vestidores para dirigirse a la salida en compañía de Russell a abordar el taxi.

 **S.** Muchísimas gracias por la invitación, lamento mucho tener que irme.  
 **Ru**. No te preocupes Santana, entiendo la situación, si se te ofrece algo llama a Quinn para ayudarte.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias.

Y la latina se fue.

Más tarde.

 **Ru**. Quinn, ya salgan de ahí vamos a comer.  
 **Q.** Ok jejejeje y Santana? Fue al baño?  
 **Ru**. No, hace poco más de una hora que se fue.  
 **Q.** Se fue? Cómo que se fue? Una hora? No me avisó.  
 **Ru**. No quiso interrumpirte, su abuela se sintió mal y tuvo que ir a su casa.  
 **Q.** Ay Dios.  
 **Sp**. Qué se les antoja comer?  
 **Ru.** Pues...  
 **Q.** Voy a llamarle a Santana, ahora vuelvo.

La rubia intentó comunicarse con su novia sin éxito.

En la casa López.

 **A.** Qué pasó?  
 **S**. Pasa que yo no encajo en ese mundo, no me estaba divirtiendo para nada y por eso decidí venir para acá. **  
** **A**. Eso es todo?  
 **S.** Sí, bueno tuve que decir una pequeña mentira sobre tu estado de salud, perdóname abuelita pero yo ya no quería estar ahí.  
 **A.** Y Quinn qué dijo?  
 **S.** Pues nada.  
 **A.** Nada?  
 **S.** Voy a recostarme un poco antes de comenzar a hornear.  
 **A.** Mija te sientes bien?  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.

En su cama.

 **S.** "Ay Spencer eres muy divertido" "Tus músculos crecieron" "Deberías dejarte el cabello un poco más largo"  
Maldita Fabray descarada... Pero no voy a llorar, no lo haré y no te voy a contestar. (apagando el teléfono)

Esa noche Quinn llegó a la casa López.

 **Q.** Abuelita estás bien?  
 **A.** Sí hija, me tomé mi medicina y me sentí mejor,  
 **Q.** Ay qué alivio, me asusté mucho, y San?  
 **A.** Está en su habitación descansando luego de hornear los cupcakes.  
 **Q.** Puedo pasar?  
 **A.** Sabes que sí mija.

Quinn encontró a Santana haciendo sus deberes escolares.

 **Q.** Fuiste muy tierna al despedirte y muy atenta al responder mis llamadas.  
 **S.** Lo siento, estaba ocupada. **  
** **Q**. Debiste avisarme que te ibas.  
 **S.** No te quise interrumpir, estabas demasiado ocupada con tu gran amigo. **  
****Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? **  
** **Q**. Spencer me trajo.  
 **S.** Ja! Increíble. (negando con la cabeza) **  
** **Q**. Es mi amigo lo conozco desde la infancia y...  
 **S.** Y te la pasaste coqueteando con él!  
 **Q**. Qué? Claro que no.  
 **S.** Sí! Tan así que ya ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra en toda la tarde. **  
** **Q**. Ah eso jajaja estás celosa?  
 **S.** No, estoy enojada contigo, eres MI NOVIA y estabas chorreando por ése idiota!  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?! (muy ofendida)  
 **S.** Lo siento, no quise decir eso... Pero me sentí un cero a la izquierda, una apestada. **  
** **Q**. No nena, eso jamás.  
 **S.** Como sea. **  
** **Q**. Santana no te enojes.  
 **S.** No.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **Q**. Puedes acompañarme a casa?  
 **S.** Cómo? Tu amiguito no te esperó?  
 **Q**. Estás insoportable!  
 **S.** Ahí está tu bicicleta, vete en ella.

Quinn salió sin decir nada.

Más tarde Santana salió de su habitación y notó que ya no estaba la bicicleta de su novia.

Entonces salió al frente de su casa y se sentó en un escalón.

 **Ro**. No es muy tarde para que estés aquí? **  
** **S**. Mira quién lo dice... Desde cuándo fumas?  
 **Ro**. Hace tiempo.  
 **S.** No lo sabía.  
 **Ro**. Te lo oculté, sé que odias el tabaco.  
 **S**. Pues en este momento me caería muy bien. **  
** **Ro**. Toma uno.

Santana prendió un cigarrillo.

 **Ro**. Un día difícil?  
 **S.** Algo así.  
 **Ro**. A veces la vida apesta.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Cómo puedes fumar con la nariz fracturada?  
 **Ro**. Jajaja es muy difícil pero me relaja.  
 **S**. Te hará daño.  
 **Ro**. Como si importara.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Ro**. Pensé en lo que me dijiste.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Ro**. Sobre tomar terapia para controlar mi violencia.  
 **S**. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.  
 **Ro**. Eso creo... Gracias (tomándole la mano) por el dinero.  
 **S**. De nada.  
 **Ro**. Buenas noches.  
 **S.** Cuídate.

Rosita se alejó.

 **S.** Al menos este día no apestó por completo.

La latina le dio una última bocanada a su cigarro, luego lo tiró y lo pisó para después entrar a su casa.

Al día siguiente en la casa Fabray.

 **Ru**. Buenos días princesa.  
 **Q.** Hola papi. (besándolo)  
 **Ru**. Cómo amaneciste?  
 **Q.** Bien...  
 **Ru.** Nada más bien?  
 **Q.** Sí, bueno Santana...  
 **Ru**. Qué con Santana?  
 **Q.** Emmm es decir, estaba preocupada por la abuelita de Santana pero por fortuna ya está bien.  
 **Ru.** Qué bueno hija, por cierto te aviso que por la tarde tomaré un vuelo a Huston, estaré esta semana allá. **  
** **Q**. Otra vez viajando? Pero por qué? (puchero)  
 **Ru**. Negocios hija.  
 **Q.** Mmmm, mamá irá contigo?  
 **Ru**. No.  
 **Ju.** Buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola mamá no te vi en todo el fin de semana.  
 **Ju.** Estuve muy ocupada, les aviso que estaré dos días en Columbus.  
 **Ru.** Y eso?  
 **Ju.** Iré a supervisar un evento de bienvenida que daremos a los nuevos clientes que acabamos de firmar.  
 **Ru.** Ah sí? Y eso cuándo fue, no estoy al tanto.  
 **Ju.** Dudas de mi palabra?  
 **Ru**. No pero como te lo digo, no estoy enterado de alguna nueva firma con alguien de Columbus.  
 **Ju.** Pues cuando gustes pasa a mi oficina para que verifiques la firma. **  
** **Ru**. Lo haré.  
 **Q.** Emmm entonces estaré sola en casa?  
 **Ru**. No hija, la servidumbre se queda.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Ju.** Además yo solo estaré fuera dos días.  
 **Ru**. Yo regreso la próxima semana.  
 **Q.** Ok… Mamá, antes de que te vayas quiero darte un regalo.  
 **Ju.** Un regalo?  
 **Q.** Sí, abre el sobre.

Judy se desconcertó al ver el contenido.

 **Ju.** Y esto?  
 **Q**. Santana y yo las encontramos en las cosas que aún conservan de su mamá, les saqué copias y decidí regalártelas, tú y Maribel eran las mejores amigas.  
 **Ju**. Qué más encontraron ahí?  
 **Q.** Emmm nada, por?  
 **Ju.** Sólo era una duda… Gracias Quinn, voy a preparar mi maleta.

Judy subió las escaleras.

 **Q.** Pensé que mamá se pondría feliz al ver esas fotos.  
 **Ru.** Ya conoces a tu madre, ella es tan impredecible.  
 **Q.** Pues sí.

 **Ru.** Por cierto, ten este cheque, es para la iglesia.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá, el padre Gabriel se sentirá muy feliz.  
 **Ru**. Te estaré llamando en mi ausencia.  
 **Q.** Ok papi.

A pesar de que Quinn estaba algo triste por estar una vez más sola en casa, se le ocurrió algo.

En la preparatoria.

 **Mi**. Vaya, pues es raro de Quinn.  
 **S.** No es raro, es su mundo Mike, un mundo en el que yo no tengo cabida, la verdad no me gustó nada estar ahí y tampoco el que Quinn haya coqueteado tanto con ése sujeto, esta inseguridad me tiene muy tensa. **  
** **Mi**. Habla con ella, acláralo.  
 **S.** No sé. **  
** **Q**. Hola chicos.  
 **Mi**. Hey Q.  
 **Q.** Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron detrás de las gradas.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Anoche te portaste muy mal conmigo.  
 **S.** Yo? Ay por Dios, pero si tú fuiste quien me ignoró todo el día por estar encantada de la vida con el barbaján ése.  
 **Q**. Santana me dejaste regresar sola a mi casa, y Spencer es mi amigo, tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo, es uno de los pocos amigos que aún conservo de antes del accidente.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero yo soy tu novia y no se lo dijiste.  
 **Q**. Ahí estaba papá, tú misma has dicho que no quieres que lo sepa aún.  
 **S.** Sí, pero tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir al rubio porque te recuerdo que la próxima semana empezará las clases aquí y también te recuerdo que toda la preparatoria sabe de nuestra relación, a menos que ya la quieras terminar.  
 **Q.** No digas tonterías, yo no quiero terminar contigo. (puchero)

La rubia abrazó cálidamente a su novia.

 **S.** Me hiciste sentir mal.  
 **Q.** Perdóname bebé no fue mi intención. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** Te extrañé.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti amor, que Spencer se entere cuando empiece las clases, no hablaré con él en estos días.  
 **S.** Maravilloso. (sonriendo)

Y entonces comenzó una sesión de besos muy profunda hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

 **Q.** Amor, mis padres no estarán en casa, ven a dormir esta noche conmigo.  
 **S.** No sé amor, mi abuelita. **  
** **Q**. Ándale bebé solo será una noche, pídele permiso, sí? Yo les daré la noche a la servidumbre para que estemos solas haciendo cosas muy ricas, sí?  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok. **  
** **Q**. Te haré cosas deliciosas.  
 **S.** Uyyy jeje.  
 **Q**. Te adoro.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Santana tomó el rostro de su novia, lo acarició y luego la besó nuevamente con ternura, pidió acceso a su boca para que sus lenguas jugaran entre sí.

 **S.** Eres mía?  
 **Q**. Toda tuya.

Por la tarde la morena le pidió permiso a su abuela para pasar la noche con Quinn, la mujer de inmediato aceptó, Santana estaba muy entusiasmada por ir a casa de su novia.

En la iglesia.

 **Q.** Sígueme la corriente.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Buenas tardes padre.  
 **G.** Hola hijas, ustedes tan puntuales como siempre.  
 **Q.** Sí… Padre queremos pedirle permiso para salir hoy un poco más temprano, Santana y yo somos pareja en un proyecto de la escuela y tenemos que entregarlo el jueves.  
 **G.** Ok, pero eso significa que tendrán que recuperar otro día las horas que estén ausentes.  
 **Q.** Está bien no hay problema.  
 **G.** Perfecto.  
 **Q**. Ahh por cierto, lo olvidaba, mi papá le mandó este donativo para ayudar a la gente que más lo necesita.

En cuanto el padre vio el cheque casi se le salen los ojos.

 **G**. Alabado sea el señor, doy gracias infinitas porque aun existen personas tan de buen corazón como tu padre.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **G**. Bueno, pueden irse.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **G.** Sí, hoy no hay mucho trabajo por hacer aquí, así que pueden irse, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con las horas, espero que tengan una excelente calificación en su proyecto.  
 **Q**. Mil gracias padre, vámonos Santana.  
 **S.** Sí, hasta mañana.

En la calle.

 **S.** Somos unas mentirosas de mierda y el padre es un convenenciero.  
 **Q**. Jajaja bueno supongo que ambas partes estamos a mano.  
 **S.** Eso creo.  
 **Q**. Ya no pienses en eso y mejor piensa en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir, este día no sólo te hare ver estrellas mi amor sino que será totalmente inolvidable.  
 **S.** Genial. (sonriendo)

Continuará...

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Comentarios o sugerencias?**_

 _ **Espero tener actualización para este viernes de alguna de las otras dos historias, sean pacientes jeje.**_


	15. El mejor día de Acción de Gracias

**_Hola a todos, espero hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad, aquí les dejo un regalito, ojalá les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. El mejor día de Acción de Gracias.  
**  
Al llegar a la casa Fabray.

 **Q**. Por fin, ven amor deja ahí tu mochila, vamos a ver si la cocinera preparó todo lo que le pedí.

Santana estaba con la boca abierta cuando entraron a la cocina, el lugar era enorme.

 **Q**. Sí jejeje preparó exactamente todo lo que le pedí, mira mi amor.  
 **S.** Todo eso nos vamos a comer? Es demasiado.  
 **Q**. Jajaja bueno, habrá que averiguarlo.  
 **S.** Es hermosa tu cocina.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Vaya, el horno es grande, mi abuela estaría feliz con uno así, el de la estufa no es suficiente.  
 **Q**. Entonces le voy a regalar uno.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Por qué no? Es mi abuela. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Claro. (incómoda) **  
Q**. Vamos a mi habitación a llevar nuestras cosas.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la habitación.  
 **  
Q**. Qué quieres hacer? Vamos a la sala de juegos o comemos algo?  
 **S.** Podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.  
 **Q**. Excelente idea.  
 **S.** Ven… **  
Q**. Jejejeje. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Te adoro. (besándola lentamente) **  
Q**. Mmmm me gustan tus besos, son los mejores del mundo.  
 **S.** Seguro que sí.

Las chicas bajaron a la cocina por las botanas y luego fueron a la sala de juegos.  
 **  
Q**. Bueno, qué prefieres play station, Xbox, wii?  
 **S.** Jamás me imaginé que tuvieras estas consolas.  
 **Q.** Las compré cuando hacía reuniones con las cheerios y el equipo de futbol, sabes jugar?  
 **S**. Algo, bueno a veces jugaba con Mike y su hermano, yo nunca he tenido un aparato de éstos.  
 **Q**. Ohhh, ve los juegos, tal vez haya alguno que sepas jugar.  
 **S.** A ver…. Pues guitar hero. **  
Q**. Te voy a patear el trasero.  
 **S.** No lo creo, escoge tu guitarra.

Las chicas comenzaron a jugar y de inmediato Santana comenzó a ganar.

 **S**. Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Hace mucho que no juego, es por eso.  
 **S.** Claro amor, te creo jejeje. **  
Q**. Mmmm.

Santana ganó.

 **S.** Eso!  
 **Q**. Hiciste trampa!  
 **S.** Yo? Y cómo?  
 **Q**. Pues… No sé pero hiciste trampa.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, solo acepta que te gané y ya.  
 **Q**. Yo nunca pierdo y ya no quiero jugar a esto. (molesta)  
 **S.** Entonces juguemos a otra cosa.  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Bueno, uno de pelea.  
 **S.** Bien…

Santana sabía muy bien cómo jugar ese juego, pero quería probar un punto, así que se dejó ganar.  
 **  
Q**. Jajaja eso es todo, te maté.  
 **S.** Cierto… **  
Q**. Te daré la revancha.  
 **S.** Bueno.

En ese round Santana no se dejó ganar y vio claramente el enojo de su novia, así que por fin lo entendió, Quinn odiaba perder y cuando lo hacía lo tomaba muy mal, no quería echar a perder el momento así que se dejó ganar en todos y cada uno de los juegos.  
 **  
Q**. Ay mi amor, se nota que no juegas muy a menudo.  
 **S.** Así es… **  
Q**. Te pateé el trasero en todo jajaja y eso mmmm me hace sentir muy pero muy excitada.

Quinn se abalanzó sobre Santana haciéndola caer sofá, luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y la comenzó a besar con mucha pasión, la latina de inmediato llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de la rubia para acariciarlo.

 **Q**. Jejeje eres incorregible mi amor.  
 **S.** Tu trasero es una enorme tentación. **  
Q**. Tienes hambre?  
 **S.** Mucha, pero de ti.  
 **Q**. Vamos a ver una película y comemos algo, sí?  
 **S.** Pero quiero mis dulces besos de dama. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Ok, entonces pretenderemos que vemos una película.  
 **S.** Eso me parece sensacional.  
 **Q**. Te adoro mi cielo.

Entre besos y muchas caricias estuvieron "viendo" la película, también intentaron comer algo.

 **S.** Quinn, hay confianza entre nosotras, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor, mucha.  
 **S.** Ok... Entonces tengo que decirte algo.  
 **Q**. Se trata de la Rosa?  
 **S.** No para nada, se trata de ti.  
 **Q**. De mí?  
 **S.** Sí, de algo que he notado.  
 **Q.** Dímelo.  
 **S.** Lo noté desde el otro día que fuimos al club, amor no sabes perder. **  
** **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Sí, cuando jugamos y te gano te enojas horrible. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja claro que no.  
 **S.** Obvio sí, es más hace un momento me dejé ganar a propósito para que no te enojaras.  
 **Q**. Qué? Claro que no, yo te gané bien.  
 **S.** No amor, me dejé ganar porque vi la actitud que tomaste y preferí evitar problemas.  
 **Q**. Yo nunca pierdo, papá me ha enseñado a ser una triunfadora, a saber ganar.  
 **S.** Pero no te enseñó a saber perder.  
 **Q**. Los Fabray nunca perdemos.  
 **S.** Eso es una tontería, todo el mundo pierde en algún momento de su vida.  
 **Q.** Pero yo no soy todo mundo.  
 **S.** Quinn, eres hermosa, rica, inteligente, tienes un bello corazón, pero no eres nada humilde al momento de competir.  
 **Q.** Y por qué tendría que serlo? Se supone que una competencia es para ganarla a como dé lugar.  
 **S.** Pero también hay que aceptar por la buena cuando no se gana.  
 **Q.** Pues qué tonta fuiste al "dejarte" ganar por mí.  
 **S.** Ya te lo dije, lo hice para que no te enojaras.  
 **Q.** Si tú lo dices.  
 **S.** Mmm ya te enfadaste.  
 **Q.** Tú tienes la culpa por dejarme "ganar".  
 **S.** Amor, me fascinas me tienes loca, eres la novia perfecta y por lo mismo quiero que nuestra relación también lo sea, que haya mucha confianza entre nosotras y por eso te dije eso.  
 **Q.** Como sea.  
 **S.** No puedo creer que en menos de 48 horas ya sea nuestra segunda pelea.  
 **Q.** Tú tienes la culpa.  
 **S**. Ok, yo la tengo.

Las chicas continuaron viendo la película en completo silencio.

De pronto el celular de la rubia sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de texto, mientras lo contestaba sonreía y Santana lo notó.

 **S**. A quién le escribes tan feliz? **  
** **Q**. A nadie importante.  
 **S.** Ah no? Déjame ver. **  
** **Q**. Es Spencer.  
 **S.** Claaaaro, quién más podría ser, voy al baño mientras sigues platicando con tu amigo, por cierto en dónde demonios está el baño aquí?  
 **Q**. Saliendo a la izquierda está uno.  
 **S**. Gracias.

En el baño la latina intentó tranquilizarse, decidió salir al jardín, en la sala había una cajetilla de cigarros.

 **S**. Aquí hasta los cigarros son finos.

Tomó uno y salió al jardín a fumarlo.

 **S**. _Ése tipo no me da buena espina, Quinn tampoco... Y eso que aún no entra al colegio, no sé lo que vaya a pasar cuando el maldito Ken 2.0 esté más cerca de ella._ (pensando)  
 **Q**. Pensé que te habías ido  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Qué haces fumando?  
 **S.** Lo necesitaba. **  
** **Q**. Desde cuándo fumas?  
 **S.** Desde ayer. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Ya terminó tu gran conversación con tu amigo del alma? **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** No me gusta ése chico, no quiero que le hables. **  
** **Q**. Santana, lo conozco desde niña.  
 **S.** Y qué? No quiero que le hables. **  
** **Q**. Sabes que eso no lo haré.  
 **S.** Mmmm, creo que mejor me voy a casa.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no la estoy pasando nada bien.  
 **Q.** Qué? Estás en esta enorme casa conmigo y no la estás pasando bien? Me imagino que en tu barrio asqueroso la estarías pasando de maravilla, no?  
 **S.** Pues sí, ese barrio asqueroso es donde crecí y me gusta estar ahí y te recuerdo que las personas que viven en el lugar se han portado muy bien contigo.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, lo siento... Amor no te vayas, te prometí que la pasaríamos genial, anda vamos a seguir viendo la película, sí?  
 **S.** Ok, pero tienes que apagar ese maldito celular. **  
** **Q**. Lo prometo.

Regresaron a ver la película, pero la rubia tenía otros planes y esos eran seducir a su novia.

 **Q**. Mmmm me fascinan tus besos.  
 **S.** Ya no aguanto Quinn, estoy muy excitada, ahhh.  
 **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** Sí, estoy empapada, vamos a coger. **  
** **Q**. No, aún no.  
 **S.** Quinn! (puchero)  
 **Q**. Vamos al jacuzzi.  
 **S.** Dónde, está?  
 **Q**. Al que vamos está en la terraza, acompáñame.  
 **S.** Hay más? **  
Q**. Sí, el de la habitación de mis padres y el que está en la alberca.  
 **S.** Wooow.

Antes de ir al jacuzzi la rubia fue por una botella de champaña.

 **S.** Amor, tienes prohibido tomar alcohol. **  
** **Q**. Nadie se va a dar cuenta.  
 **S.** Pero... **  
** **Q**. Santana, relájate mi amor, todo el rato has estado como asustada, estamos a solas, no te preocupes por nada mi vida.  
 **S.** Ok.  
Las chicas comenzaron a desnudarse.

 **Q**. Sigues llevando esos tenis que te robaste?  
 **S.** Mmm ya me vas a regañar otra vez por lo mismo? En cuanto ahorre un poco más me compro unos nuevos y otros para donarlos. **  
Q**. Eso espero.  
 **S.** Me ayudas con mi blusa? **  
Q**. Jejeje sabes que sí… Me encantan tus abdominales.  
 **S.** Son todas tuyas.

Cuando estaban completamente desnudas, entraron al jacuzzi.

 **S.** Jejeje jamás había estado en algo así. **  
** **Q**. Es rico, no?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a brindar, has probado la champaña?  
 **S.** Jamás.  
 **Q.** Espero te guste.

Las chicas brindaron.

 **S.** Bueno, no es taaan extraordinaria.  
 **Q**. Jejeje estás loquita.  
 **S.** Sí, pero por ti.

Santana besó con mucha pasión a Quinn.

 **Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** No puedo, en serio no puedo, necesito hacerte mía ya.  
 **Q**. Tendrás que esperar te guste o no, porque hoy yo es quien quiero hacerte mía.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Quinn comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su novia mientras tocaba cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

 **Q**. Espera, siéntate en el borde y abre las piernas, te apoyas con tus manos.  
 **S.** Ok...

Cuando la morena estaba en esa posición, Quinn tomó la regadera de teléfono y la llevó justo al centro de la chica, el agua golpeando su vulva le daba una sensación de placer enorme.

 **S.** Dios mmm! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **Q**. Es delicioso, verdad? A mí me encantaba hacerlo antes de estar contigo, tenía unos ricos orgasmos.  
 **S.** Por dios! Mmmm.

Cuando Quinn se aseguró de que Santana estaba lo bastante estimulada dejó a un lado la regadera y llevó su rostro hasta el centro de su novia, ahí comenzó a darle pequeños lengüetazos.

 **S.** Mmmm sí! **  
** **Q**. Estás deliciosamente mojada.  
 **S.** No pares Q.

Lamía y succionaba los resbaladizos labios vaginales de la latina, también estimulaba su clítoris con la lengua.

 **S.** Quinn me estás haciendo ver estrellas  
 **Q**. Esa es la intención.  
 **S.** Dentro, te necesito dentro.  
 **Q**. Siempre tan impaciente niña mal portada.

En ese momento la rubia penetró a su novia con dos dedos.

 **S.** Ohhhh sí mmmmmm!  
 **Q**. Te gusta mi amor?  
 **S.** Mucho, mucho.

A Quinn le encantaba ver la cara de placer de su novia, también le fascinaba ver la manera en que el abdomen de Santana se marcaba mientras estaba en esa posición, le parecía muy sexy ver así a su desnuda y excitada novia.

La chica de ojos verdes penetraba y chupaba la vulva de la morena al mismo tiempo hasta que ésta ya no pudo más y el orgasmo se presentó en ella.

 **S.** Quinn, Quinn ahhhhh!  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.

Santana estaba extasiada, la rubia como pudo la regresó al jacuzzi y continuó besándola.

 **Q**. Valió la pena la espera?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, Quinn estas semanas te has convertido en toda una profesional del placer, me tienes loca. **  
Q**. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien y que te hagas adicta a mí.  
 **S.** Ya lo soy amor jejeje.  
 **Q**. Te adoro. (besándola)

Quinn succionó el cuello de su novia mientras le acariciaba los senos para luego llevar sus labios hasta los pezones de la chica.

 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana le indicó a la rubia que se colocara a horcajadas sobre ella, luego de varios besos, ahora ella succionaba los pezones de la rubia, no perdió el tiempo para acariciar el trasero de Quinn.

 **S.** Tienes un trasero espectacular, en serio lo tienes. **  
Q**. Me gusta mucho que lo acaricies, es como tu toque personal.  
 **S.** Ya te dije, es como un imán para mis manos jejeje.  
 **Q**. Bésame.  
 **S.** Te deseo.

Caricias, besos y gemidos continuaron presentes por bastante tiempo, Santana buscó con sus dedos la entrada de Quinn y la penetró, la chica los montó lentamente, cerró sus ojos y abrió un poco la boca, disfrutaba del placer en todo su esplendor, la morena estaba como hipnotizada al ver la expresión facial de su novia, de pronto Quinn incrementó la velocidad de sus subidas y bajadas, la morena también comenzó a mover su muñeca más rápido, era obvio que la rubia lo quería fuerte y Santana la quería complacer.

 **Q**. Ah, ah, ah!  
 **S.** Te duele mi amor? **  
Q**. No, quiero más, necesito más.

Entonces Santana añadió un tercer dedo, su pulgar continuó frotando el clítoris de su novia hasta que una ola de placer llegó a Quinn.

 **Q**. Así, dios que delicioso es esto mmmm.

Santana esperó un poco a que Quinn bajara de su orgasmo para poder sacar sus dedos del interior de la vagina de la chica.

 **S.** Estuvo bueno, verdad? (chupando sus dedos)  
 **Q.** Muy bueno, sabes? Me encanta el sexo contigo, creo que hacemos la pareja perfecta, somos hermosas, sexys y calientes, muy pero muy calientes.  
 **S.** Es verdad, tenemos una vida sexual maravillosa jejeje.  
 **Q**. Serviré más champaña.

Las chicas estuvieron un rato más ahí, luego cubiertas en una bata fueron hasta la habitación de la rubia.

 **S.** Espero que nuestra luna de miel sea así, ya sabes muy caliente. **  
Q**. Luna de miel? (alzando una ceja)  
 **S.** Claro, tú serás mi esposa.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.  
 **S.** No te burles, es verdad, serás mi esposa, el destino lo dice.  
 **Q**. A los 17 años y ya piensas en casarte?  
 **S.** No estoy diciendo que ya nos vamos a casar, no, será en un futuro, tal vez unos 10 años, no sé, pero serás mi esposa. **  
Q**. Ay Santana jajaja.  
 **S.** No te gustaría casarte conmigo? **  
Q**. Santana deja de bromear por favor jajaja.  
 **S.** Mmmm… Ok, sutilmente me has dicho que no te casarás conmigo, bueno entonces quiero una luna de miel muy sexy con mi futura esposa que de seguro será Rosa.  
 **Q**. Oye!  
 **S.** Sigo bromeando… **  
Q**. Puedes untarme crema en la espalda?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Quítate la bata también, te quiero totalmente desnuda.  
 **S.** Ok…. Listo.  
 **Q**. Déjame ponerte crema en todo tu hermoso cuerpo.  
 **S.** Disfrútalo Fabray.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.

Mientras Quinn untaba crema en el cuerpo de la chica…

 **Q**. Me gusta mucho el color de tu piel…. Es perfecta.  
 **S.** A mí la tuya, es tan delicada, parece irreal.  
 **Q**. Tú también lo eres…  
 **S**. Eh? Irreal?  
 **Q**. La novia perfecta, hace rato me dijiste que yo era la novia perfecta, tú también lo eres para mí, eres lo que siempre soñé de una pareja, me das cariño, comprensión, sexo y eres mi amiga, en serio Santana eres perfecta.

Las chicas se estuvieron mirando por un buen rato hasta que Quinn besó a Santana, las caricias nuevamente se hicieron presentes, pero ahora todo era lentamente, con delicadeza, las dos estaban disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra sin prisa alguna, los besos húmedos de Santana llenaron cada centímetro de piel de la rubia, luego Quinn se encargó de hacer lo mismo para su novia, en ese momento ambas sin decir una sola palabra se dieron cuenta que estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Para ambas fue un momento inolvidable, el éxtasis estuvo presente como siempre, pero ahora con otro significado.

 **Q**. Eso fue…  
 **S.** Lo sé…  
 **Q**. Abrázame.  
 **S.** Ven aquí chiquita hermosa.

Santana abrazó tiernamente a su novia y besó varias veces su cabeza.

 **Q**. Nunca pensé estar así con alguien, en serio Santana lo que tú y yo tenemos es muy especial para mí.  
 **S.** Es justo lo que yo siento.  
 **Q**. Por cierto, qué le dijiste a la abuela para que te diera permiso para pasar la noche conmigo.  
 **S.** Nunca le dije que estaríamos a solas, ella pensó que tus padres estarían aquí… Últimamente le he mentido mucho a la abuela y eso no me gusta.  
 **Q**. Pero sabes que jamás te habría dejado si le hubieses dicho la verdad.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **Q**. A mí tampoco me gusta ocultarle nuestra relación a mis padres, pero tienes razón, tal vez se vuelvan locos y me prohíban verte y si eso pasara yo me volvería loca también de la angustia.  
 **S**. Jejeje mi bebé hermosa, te adoro. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q**. Voy por más champaña.  
 **S.** No amor, nos vamos a embriagar y mañana tenemos escuela.  
 **Q**. Santana, relájate, no pasa nada, o acaso nunca te has embriagado?  
 **S.** Pues… No.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** No… Con la abuela enferma en lo último en lo que pensaba era en tomar alcohol o ir a fiestas, desde que empecé a trabajar mi vida de adolescente se esfumó, creo que el decidir robar la medicina para ella fue lo que me devolvió mi adolescencia, porque gracias a ti ahora tengo un trabajo que me fascina hacer jejeje y mi abuelita ya tiene su seguro médico.  
 **Q**. Bueno, entonces hoy será tu primera vez.  
 **S.** No sé nena.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes, el director recibirá una nota de mi padre y de tu abuela por si llegamos tarde a clases.  
 **S.** Falsificadora.  
 **Q**. Jajaja bueno, es uno de mis muchos talentos, hay que aprovecharlo, no crees?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Ahora vuelvo.  
 **S.** Así irás? Desnuda?  
 **Q**. Estamos solas.  
 **S.** No sé nena, mejor ponte la bata.  
 **Q**. Ok señorita preocupación.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Más tarde la chica regresó con la champaña.

 **Q**. Ven, vamos a bridar por nuestro noviazgo.  
 **S.** Salud amor.  
 **Q**. Te quiero San.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Vamos a bailar, nunca lo hemos hecho.  
 **S.** Ok jejejeje.

Las chicas terminaron rendidas y algo ebrias así que fueron a dormir.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente con una leve resaca.

 **Q**. Buenos días amor.  
 **S.** Hey. (tocándose la cabeza)  
 **Q**. Te duele?  
 **S.** Un poco. **  
Q**. Tengo analgésicos.  
 **S.** Gracias amor.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron listas bajaron a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba listo.

 **S.** Ya llegó tu servidumbre?  
 **Q**. Sí, les dije que quería el desayuno temprano.  
 **S.** Vaya… Esto se ve delicioso.  
 **Q**. Y lo está, te lo aseguro, la cocinera es muy buena.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Q**. Me hubiera encantado desayunar en la cama, pero no quise que nos descubrieran.  
 **S.** Quinn! Dejamos nuestra ropa en la terraza, nos van a descubrir!.  
 **Q**. Es verdad, voy por ella, no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Ok.

Cuando la rubia regresó…  
 **  
Q**. Listo.  
 **S.** Gracias…  
 **Q.** Haces una cara adorable cuando estás asustada.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Jejeje que ganas de besarte.  
 **S.** Cuando subamos a tu habitación por la mochila lo hacemos.  
 **Q.** Perfecto.

Minutos después las chicas fueron a la preparatoria en sus respectivas bicicletas.

En un receso durante el día.

 **Mi.** Hey, gracias por avisar que pasarías la noche con Quinn, en la mañana pasé por ti a tu casa y la abuela me lo dijo.  
 **S.** Ooops, perdón Mike, la verdad se me pasó decírtelo.  
 **Mi**. Nah no importa, cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Maravilloso… Bueno 90% maravilloso.  
 **Mi**. Y eso?  
 **S.** Conforme paso más tiempo con Quinn la he empezado a conocer mejor y definitivamente sigue en ella cosas de la antigua Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Cómo cuáles?  
 **S.** Odia perder y cuando lo hace enloquece horrible.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Ya lo hablé con ella y espero que cambie su actitud respecto a eso.  
 **Mi**. Verás que sí.  
 **S.** Ayer pasó algo.  
 **Mi**. Qué?  
 **S.** Odio contarte lo que Quinn y yo hacemos en la intimidad pero…  
 **Mi.** Esta vez sí me darás detalles?  
 **S.** Olvídalo lujurioso, eso jamás.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm, bueno entonces dime lo que me querías decir.  
 **S.** Anoche Quinn y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez.  
 **Mi**. Huh?  
 **S.** Fue distinto, se sintió muy bien, no es que las otras veces no hayan sido buenas pero anoche se sintió diferente.  
 **Mi**. Involucraron sentimientos por primera vez.  
 **S.** Eso creo, bueno al menos de mi parte sí… Mike yo no quería juro que no quería pero ahora estoy segura que estoy enamorada de Quinn, ya no tengo ninguna duda.  
 **Mi**. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. (sonriendo) Y obviamente eso no te gusta para nada, verdad?  
 **S.** No, porque sé que para Quinn no es importante esta relación.  
 **Mi**. Y cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** Pues no sé, pero lo presiento, ayer le mencioné la posibilidad de casarnos y se burló.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja Santana pues claro, hasta yo me estoy burlando.  
 **S.** Me pudo haber dicho que sí solo para quedar bien y no lo hizo.  
 **Mi**. No seas tonta, ambas tienen 17 años, cómo quieres que tome en serio algo así? En fin, le dirás que la amas?  
 **S.** No, no lo creo conveniente.  
 **Mi**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no quiero que se burle de mí, nuestra relación va más rápido que un auto de fórmula uno, cuando empezamos a convivir nos odiábamos, enseguida comenzamos a tener sexo y luego vino nuestro noviazgo.  
 **Mi**. Y después le pediste matrimonio jajaja.  
 **S.** Mmmm, a lo que me refiero es que no quiero arriesgarme a que me rechace.  
 **Mi.** Quinn es buena y está muy buena.  
 **S.** Oye!  
 **Mi**. Perdón… En serio es buena persona, créeme, Quinn no podría estar jugando contigo ni mucho menos, ella te quiere, hasta Brittany lo notó.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Mi**. Sí, confía más en los sentimientos que Quinn tiene por ti.  
 **S.** Tienes razón Quinn es buena. (sonriendo) La mejor, pero aún no le diré nada.  
 **Mi**. Tú sabes lo que haces.

 _ **Santana!  
**_  
La latina volteó al reconocer esa linda voz, se trataba de su novia quien venía corriendo a su encuentro, la escena parecía salida de una película romántica, Quinn se veía esplendorosa mientras corría y su cabellera se movía, todo parecía como en cámara lenta.

En cuanto estuvo cerca, la rubia abrió los brazos y saltó un poco para que Santana la tomara entre sus brazos, luego vino un beso muy pero muy apasionado.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire les hizo falta.

 **Q**. Te extrañé. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Yo a ti mucho más. (besándola otra vez)

Mike se aclaró la garganta.

 **Q**. Perdón, hola Mike.  
 **Mi**. Hey Q… Emmm las veo más tarde chicas voy a… Clases.  
 **S.** Ok Mikey.

El chico se alejó.

 **Q.** En serio te extrañé, estuve pensando en ti toda la clase.  
 **S.** Cosas calientes? **  
Q**. Jejeje mucho, amor hoy quiero quedarme en tu casa, se podrá? No quiero estar sola.  
 **S.** Claro mi amor.  
 **Q**. Maravilloso, así les podré ayudar con los cupcakes. **  
S.** Tu ayuda nos caerá muy bien.

Horas después en casa López.

 **A.** Claro que te puedes quedar, a mí tampoco me gusta que estés sola en tu casa, pero comprendo que tus padres sean unas personas muy ocupadas.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, prácticamente toda la vida he estado sola.  
 **S.** Ya no más.  
 **A.** Santanita tiene razón, ahora nos tienes a nosotras.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Y esas flores, abuelita?  
 **A.** Me las trajo Luis, son de su jardín, las cortó porque quiere que le arme un lindo arreglo floral para regalárselo a su esposa, hoy es su aniversario  
 **S.** Y te va a pagar?  
 **A.** Ay hija, no le voy a cobrar.  
 **S.** Pero abuela!  
 **A.** Hija, Luis nos ha ayudado mucho con los pequeños arreglos que le hemos hecho a la casa.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero…  
 **A.** Pero nada.  
 **Q.** Así que lo tuyo es hacer arreglos florales.  
 **A.** Jajaja ay mija, en mi vida he tenido que aprender a hacer muchas cosas para ganarme la vida, pero sí, lo que más me gusta es crear arreglos florales, cuando trabajaba en la florería era muy feliz.  
 **Q.** Y por qué no abres tu propia florería?  
 **A.** No hay dinero para eso, además de las flores necesitaría un local y algunas personas para que me ayudaran.  
 **S.** Si al menos pudiéramos comprobar que tu accidente fue por la negligencia de esa maldita tienda de comida rápida, obtendríamos mucho dinero, recuperaríamos la casa y hasta podríamos poner la florería de tus sueños.  
 **A.** Hija, ya deja eso por la paz, no tenemos para poder pagar un buen abogado, además tampoco tenemos pruebas.  
 **Q.** Insisto, y las cámaras de seguridad?  
 **S.** El video misteriosamente desapareció, no existe.  
 **Q**. Pero y de los demás negocios?  
 **S.** De seguro ya los compraron los de la cadena de comida rápida.  
 **Q.** Algo se debe de poder hacer, estoy segura.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **A.** Ya no piensen en eso, mejor terminen su comida o se les hará tarde para llegar a la iglesia.  
 **S.** No quiero ni imaginarme la cantidad de trabajo que nos espera.  
 **A.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **Q.** Porque iban a llegar más donaciones.  
 **A.** Ahhh, pobrecitas de ustedes, pero eso les pasa por hacer cosas que no deben.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Ya en la iglesia, efectivamente tenían mucho trabajo.

 **S.** No sé ni por dónde empezar. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Por darme un beso, te parece?  
 **S.** Sí que sí.

Pero el padre las interrumpió.

 **G.** Hijas, ya casi tenemos a todas las personas que nos ayudarán a preparar la cena de acción de gracias, cuento con su ayuda, verdad?  
 **Q.** Por supuesto padre.  
 **G.** Gracias hijas, ese día una vez más se darán cuenta de que ayudar al prójimo es una acción maravillosa.  
 **S.** Estoy muy entusiasmada por ayudar.

Los siguientes días las chicas seguían más juntas que nunca, ya no hubo discusiones, Quinn se acercó un poco más a Brittany y ésta lo permitió, su relación aún era algo fría pero por lo menos la chica de ojos azules ya le dirigía la palabra a la rubia.

El lunes se llegó y con eso lo que tanto temía la latina, la llegada de Spencer al colegio.

 **Sp.** Este lugar es horrible. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Q.** No exageres Spencer, además es una de las mejores preparatorias de la ciudad.  
 **Sp**. Pero es pública. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Pues a mí me gusta estar mucho aquí.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Hey San. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Hola Spencer.  
 **Sp**. Hola Brittany latina.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Sp**. Quinn, me das un tour por las instalaciones?  
 **Q.** Claro, ven San.  
 **S.** Ok.

El chico se la pasó hablando pestes del lugar y menospreciando a los alumnos, Santana estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero tuvo que contenerse.

 **K.** Spencer Porter? No puedo creerlo, tú aquí?  
 **Sp**. Hey Kitty, pues sí, ahora soy un alumno más de esta preparatoria.  
 **K.** Wooow, eso es maravilloso, me imagino entrarás al equipo de fútbol.  
 **Sp**. Obviamente ya estoy dentro, Sam Evans tiene sus días contados como mariscal de campo.  
 **K.** Eso es seguro jajaja… Y qué haces con éste par de lesbianas perdedoras?  
 **Sp.** Mmmm? Lesbianas?  
 **K.** Cómo? Que no sabes que éstas dos son novias y muy pero muy perdedoras?  
 **Sp.** Novias? (boca abierta) Quinn?

La rubia dio una gran respiración, buscó la mano de Santana y la tomó con fuerza.

 **Q.** Sí, Santana es mi novia desde hace casi dos meses.  
 **Sp**. No lo puedo creer! Quinn, tú lesbiana?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sp.** Jajaja no sabía que tuvieras gustos tan peculiares y menos con chicas como ella.  
 **Q.** Cómo ella?  
 **Sp**. Ay Quinn, por su vestimenta es obvio que es una pobretona y perdedora como lo dijo Kitty.  
 **K.** Lo es, vive en Lima Heights Adjacents.  
 **Sp**. Qué? Así que a la casucha donde te llevé el otro día es donde vive tu chica? Jajajaja y yo que pensé que ibas a compar hierba o algo así.

Santana se sintió muy mal ante cada palabra del rubio.

 **Q.** El hecho de que Santana viva en se lugar no la hace mala persona, ella es maravillosa y no es ninguna perdedora, tiene el mejor promedio de la escuela.  
 **K.** Pero sigue siendo una pobretona.  
 **Q.** Y tú una estúpida sin cerebro!  
 **Sp.** Jajajaja  
 **K.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **Q.** Escucha Spencer, aquí todos o casi todos (viendo a Kitty) respetan mi relación con Santana, así que te voy a pedir que tú también lo hagas, o de lo contrario olvídate de nuestra amistad de años.  
 **Sp**. Tranquila, tranquila, nos conocemos desde niños, claro que la respetaré, no te preocupes… Santana, ahora eres mi amiga también. (extendiendo su mano)

La morena no muy convencida del todo estrechó su mano con el rubio quien sonreía demasiado para su gusto.

 **Q.** Gracias Spencer.  
 **S.** Nena, tenemos clases.  
 **Q**. Cierto, nos vemos más tarde Spencer y como un consejo te diré que te alejes de las víboras, por aquí rondan bastantes. (viendo a Kitty)  
 **K.** Estúpida.

Las Quinntana se alejaron.

 **Sp**. Vaya, cómo cambian las personas en tan poco tiempo.  
 **K.** Todos teníamos exactamente tu cara cuando nos enteramos de las inclinaciones de Quinn. (mueca)  
 **Sp**. Algo me dice que eso es temporal.  
 **K.** Lo crees?  
 **Sp**. Claro y te lo demostraré.  
 **K.** Mmmm.

En los pasillos.

 **S.** Gracias por defenderme de ese par de idiotas.  
 **Q.** Cierto, son un par de idiotas, y no fue nada, eres mi novia y te adoro.  
 **S.** Te quiero. (besándola)

Finalmente el padre de la rubia llegó a la ciudad.

 **Q.** Papi!  
 **Ru**. Hija, te extrañé mucho.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti.  
 **Ru.** Y tu madre?  
 **Q.** No lo sé… La verdad la he visto muy poco, de pronto le llama su secretaria y no la vuelvo a ver en horas o días, pobre trabaja demasiado.  
 **Ru.** Claro…  
 **Q.** Eh?  
 **Ru**. Nada hija.  
 **Q.** Papá ya casi es acción de gracias, crees que este año si lo podremos pasar juntos en familia?  
 **Ru**. Claro que sí hija, cuenta con ello.  
 **Q.** Genial.

Días después.

 **Q.** Estoy muy emocionada mi amor, pasaremos acción de gracias juntos en familia.  
 **S.** Me da mucho gusto nena, sé lo importante que es para ti estar ese día todos reunidos, la familia de Mike vendrá a casa, cada año la pasamos juntos.  
 **Q.** Ellos son como tu familia, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí jejeje.  
 **Q.** Sabes? Ayer que dejamos los cupcakes noté algo en el puesto de Brittany.  
 **S.** Ah sí y qué fue? **  
Q**. Tienen una cámara de vigilancia y el puesto está justo frente a la tienda de comida rápida. **  
S.** Piensas que el perímetro de grabación de la cámara llegue hasta allá? **  
Q**. No perderíamos nada con averiguarlo, hay que preguntarle a Britt.  
 **S**. Cierto, lo haremos.

En la escuela.

 **B**. Sí llega hasta allá, cuando Artie nos ayudó a instalar la cámara nos dijo que abarcaba algunos negocios.  
 **Q**. Maravilloso.  
 **B.** Hace mucho que pasó el accidente de tu abuela?  
 **S.** 7 meses.  
 **B.** Tanto? Diablos.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **B.** Guardamos los videos solo por dos meses y luego los borramos.  
 **Q**. Noooo. (puchero)  
 **S.** No te preocupes amor, nos hicimos ilusiones antes de tiempo.  
 **B**. Le preguntaré a Artie si hizo algún tipo de respaldo, pero no les prometo nada.  
 **S.** Gracias Brittany. **  
Q**. Ojalá Artie encuentre algo.

El día de acción de gracias en la iglesia.

 **S.** Dios, hemos trabajado como nunca.  
 **Q**. Vale la pena amor, cuando todas esas personas vengan a cenar lo verás.  
 **S.** Tienes razón… Tu hermana cambió de opinión.  
 **Q**. No, no vendrá y no dio sus razones, así es ella y lo peor es que mis padres no le dicen absolutamente nada.  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez para navidad si estén todos juntos. **  
Q**. Ojalá.

Cuando la gente comenzó a llegar, Quinn estaba muy emocionada al ayudar a repartir la comida, el haber contribuido para llevarles un poquito de felicidad a esas personas la hacía sentirse especial, por su parte la latina estaba muy orgullosa de su novia.

Cuando la tarea del día terminó, las chicas fueron a sus respectivas casas.

En la residencia Fabray.

 **Q**. Papá, la cocinera ya casi tiene todo listo para la cena, y la mesa está puesta. (sonriendo)  
 **Ru**. Hija lo siento mucho pero tengo que salir de viaje en este preciso momento.  
 **Q.** Qué, pero por qué? Papá me prometiste que pasaríamos este día juntos en familia, de por sí ya estaba arruinado cuando Frannie avisó que no vendría a casa y ahora me haces esto?  
 **Ru**. Lo lamento hija pero es muy necesario que viaje.  
 **Q.** Papá, noooo, por favor.  
 **Ru**. Hija te prometo que te voy a recompensar, en serio, nos vemos después.

Quinn no pudo ni decirle "hasta luego" a su padre por el nudo que tenía en su garganta, fue a la sala a esperar a que su madre bajara para cenar, cuando ésta lo hizo se dirigió a la puerta.

 **Q.** Mamá, vas a salir?  
 **Ju**. Sí hija, iré a la cena de acción de gracias de los Caulfield, quedé con ellos desde la semana pasada.  
 **Q.** Qué? Pero mamá, habíamos quedado en pasarlo en familia y estuviste de acuerdo!  
 **Ju**. Hija, ellos son mis clientes y no los puedo perder, además aquí está tu padre.  
 **Q.** No, él se fue de viaje.  
 **Ju**. Ah sí? Pues no me avisó, entonces acompáñame te ves muy linda.  
 **Q.** No, yo quiero pasar este día con mi familia no con unos completos extraños.  
 **Ju**. Hija no hagas berrinches, tienes 17 años, vienes o no?  
 **Q.** No!  
 **Ju**. Como quieras.

Judy salió.

 **Q.** No puedo creerlo, me dejaron sola. (llorando)

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas y fue a la cocina.

 **X.** Ya sirvo la cena?  
 **Q.** No Elena, no hay nadie más que yo.  
 **E.** Ohh…  
 **Q**. Elena, espero no lo tomes como una ofensa, pero es demasiada comida y no quiero que todo tu esfuerzo se vaya a la basura… Por qué no le llevas todo esto a tu familia y pasas acción de gracias con ellos?  
 **E.** Señorita Quinn…  
 **Q**. Por favor.  
 **E.** Muchísimas gracias, es demasiado, puedo compartirlo con mis compañeros?  
 **Q**. Seguro y tómense el resto del día, sólo me llevaré el postre jejeje.  
 **E.** Saldrá?  
 **Q**. Sí, iré con mis amigos, mi familia.  
 **E.** Que le vaya bien señorita.

El chofer de Quinn la llevó a la casa López.

 **S.** Amor? Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q**. Pue… Puedo pasar acción de gracias con ustedes?  
 **S.** Claro mi amor, pasa…  
 **Q**. Traje esto.  
 **S.** Gracias, se ve delicioso, espero que Mike no se lo termine solo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no pasaba un día con ese calor de hogar, ahí no había lujos, ni poses, pero había mucho amor, demasiado amor.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, las chicas fueron al pequeño jardín, Santana sabía que algo pasaba y se lo preguntó a su novia, Quinn le platicó todo lo ocurrido.

 **S**. Lo siento mucho mi amor. (abrazándola)  
 **Q**. Nah, está bien, mejor día no pude pasar, ayudando a la gente y pasándola a tu lado.  
 **S.** Jejejej… Y toda la comida que preparó tu cocinera?  
 **Q**. Se las obsequié a ella y a los demás empleados, lo hice de corazón.  
 **S.** Seguro que sí, porque tú tienes el mejor corazón del mundo y precisamente por eso te amo tanto.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Santana acababa de decir las palabras que tanto temía salieran de su boca.

 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Ehhh mmm yo… Bueno es que… Lo que quise decir es… (muy nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Me amas?  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez es un poco rápido, y pensarás que estoy loca y…  
 **Q**. Me amas?

La latina soltó el aire.

 **S.** Sí Quinn, te amo, estoy enamorada de ti. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **Q**. San…  
 **S.** Está bien, no tienes que corresponderme, lo entiendo.  
 **Q**. Te amo también.  
 **S.** Eh? (levantando la cabeza)  
 **Q**. También te amo mi amor, te amo mucho, por primera vez estoy enamorada y es de ti.  
 **S**. Quinnie… (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Q**. Te amo Santana.  
 **S.** Te amo más mi cielo, te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
Q**. Jejeje te amo. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Este día es maravilloso.  
 **Q**. El mejor. (besándola)

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **Bueno, por fin los sentimientos de ambas chicas salieron a flote, veremos qué les depara el destino de ahora en adelante.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **De la actitud de los padres de Quinn?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, intentaré traerles actualización de "Somos un corazón" antes de que termine el año, ojalá lo pueda hacer.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


	16. No culpes al alcohol

_**Hola a todos, cómo les va en este nuevo año? A mí con demasiado trabajo y estrés por eso no he podido actualizar mis historias, es difícil pero poco a poco lo iré haciendo, por lo pronto les traigo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. No culpes al alcohol.**

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas en el pequeño jardín.  
 **  
** **Mi**. Hey ustedes dos ya sepárense o les voy a echar agua helada.  
 **S**. No estés jodiendo Mike.  
 **Mi.** Jajaja.  
 **Q.** Nos dejaste postre?  
 **Mi**. Obviamente... No.  
 **S.** Mike!  
 **Mi**. Pues estaba delicioso, tu cocinera es grandiosa.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Eres un goloso Michael Robert Chang! No logro comprender cómo es que estás en tan buena forma.  
 **Mi**. El baile es la clave. (girando)  
 **Q.** Hablando de baile... Cuándo comenzarán a ensayar su show?  
 **S.** En cuanto terminemos el servicio, ya no falta tanto mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Sí...  
 **Mi.** Sería genial que tú diseñaras nuestra ropa para el show.  
 **Q.** Les gustaría?  
 **S.** Claro amor, yo quiero algo sexy. **  
** **Q**. No nena, olvídalo.  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **Mi.** Tú algo sexy? Nah ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar.  
 **Q.** Y es mejor que no lo hagas porque Santana es mía.  
 **Mi**. Uyyy bastantes celos en el aire.  
 **S.** Jajajaja exacto soy de ella y de nadie más. (besando su mejilla)

Más tarde la familia Chang se retiró a su casa, entonces las chicas fueron a la sala a sentarse, ahí estaban sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente estaban abrazadas.

 **A.** Niñas ya es tarde, Quinn te vas a quedar a dormir?  
 **Q.** Puedo abuelita?  
 **A.** Claro que sí mija, solo avísale a tus padres.  
 **Q.** Sí abuelita.  
 **A.** Entonces ya vayan a dormir.  
 **S.** Abuelita puedo quedarme con Quinn a dormir?  
 **A.** Santana...  
 **S.** Por favor abuelita, te prometo que no haremos nada malo, pero es que quiero seguir platicando un rato más con ella.  
 **A.** Está bien pero dejan abierta la puerta.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **A.** Buenas noches niñas.  
 **S y Q.** Buenas noches.

Las chicas fueron a la habitación de la latina.

 **S**. En serio tus papás saben que te quedarás a dormir?  
 **Q**. Ay amor, ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí, ya sabes a ellos no les importo para nada, creí que la relación con papá estaba empezando a cambiar y ya me di cuenta que no.  
 **S.** Mmm tal vez sí era muy urgente que hiciera ese viaje. **  
** **Q.** Yo lo dudo y pues mamá de seguro ni llegará a dormir, no sé dónde demonios pasa todo el tiempo.  
 **S.** Ven aquí mi amor. (abrazándola) Lo importante es que estás aquí. **  
** **Q**. Eso sí y después de tu confesión soy más que feliz.  
 **S.** Jejeje en serio? **  
** **Q**. Mucho mi amor, te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Santana besó tiernamente a su novia.

 **S.** Quiero hacerte el amor.  
 **Q.** Jejeje pero le prometiste a tu abuelita que no haríamos nada.  
 **S.** Le dije que no haríamos nada aquí en mi habitación, pero está el sótano.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Entonces? **  
** **Q**. Sabes que sí. (besándola)  
 **S.** Perfecto, solo hay que esperar un rato a que la abuela se duerma por completo. **  
** **Q**. Ok...  
 **S.** Estás tan bonita amor.  
 **Q**. Tú también.  
 **S.** Jamás me imaginé que la chica más popular de la preparatoria se fuera a enamorar de mí. **  
** **Q**. Ni yo que la chica más badass de la preparatoria se enamoraría de mí.  
 **S.** Esto parece un sueño, solo espero jamás despertar. **  
** **Q**. No amor, no es un sueño, es la realidad.

Más tarde las chicas fueron al sótano a hacer el amor, a pesar de que Santana le había dicho a su novia que quería hacerle el amor, quien se encargó de todo fue Quinn, quería que la morena sintiera físicamente que ella le correspondía totalmente al amarla.

Así que poco a poco la fue desnudando para luego llenar de besos húmedos cada recoveco del cuerpo de Santana.

 **S.** Quinn…  
 **Q.** Te deseo tanto mi amor.

La chica de ojos verdes llevó sus labios a los pezones endurecidos de su novia para devorarlos con mucha pasión, sus manos vagaron por las curvas de la morena hasta que llegaron justo al lugar donde Santana más la necesitaba.

 **S.** Dios…  
 **Q**. Eres todo para mí.

Quinn chupó ahora el cuello de Santana mientras comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente, en cada embestida le murmuraba a la morena lo mucho que la amaba para solo logar que la chica se encendiera aún más.

No bastaron muchos movimientos para que la latina finalmente cayera en un profundo orgasmo, estaba extasiada porque era la primera vez que hacía el amor con su novia sabiendo que ambas se amaban incondicionalmente.

Cuando Santana se recuperó fue su turno para devolverle el favor a su novia hasta dejarla sin poderse mover.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Te acompaño a casa?  
 **Q.** Puedo quedarme un rato más aquí con ustedes?  
 **S.** Ya sabes que sí.  
 **Q**. No quiero estar sola.  
 **S.** Conmigo nunca lo estarás. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje. (picoteando sus labios) Qué te parece si mejor te ayudo a hornear?  
 **S.** Muy buena idea mi amor.

Ese día luego de terminar de elaborar los cupcakes, las chicas se sentaron a ver televisión, Quinn no soltaba para nada a su novia, solo quería que la latina la estuviera abrazando.

 **S**. Pasa algo nena?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besando su cabeza) **  
** **Q**. Te amo más, sabes? Ahora no veo tan descabellada la idea de casarnos.  
 **S.** Jejejeje en serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, sin duda lo haría. **  
** **S.** Entonces cuando seamos muy famosas nos casaremos y tendremos los hijos más lindos de la farándula. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje.

Se llegó la hora de ir al servicio.

 **S**. Te vas a quedar esta noche en casa?  
 **Q**. Todos los viernes lo hago, pero me gustaría ir a casa a recoger unos zapatos más cómodos.  
 **S.** Ok amor.  
 **G**. Hijas buenas tardes, qué tal la pasaron ayer en sus hogares?  
 **Q**. Fabuloso padre, es el mejor día de acción de gracias que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.  
 **S.** Igual yo jejeje.  
 **G.** Me da mucho gusto, se lo merecen porque poco a poco han enmendado sus errores y eso Dios se los está premiando.  
 **S.** Vaya que sí.  
 **G.** Pues a trabajar hijas que ya les quedan muy pocos días.  
 **Q.** Se me ha hecho tan corto este tiempo.  
 **S.** Sí verdad?  
 **G.** Me da gusto que no lo vean como un castigo.

Mientras trabajaban.

 **S.** De solo pensar que pude haber ido a prisión me da cosa. **  
** **Q**. Qué bueno que el juez se apiadó de nosotras, y además que nos puso juntas en el servicio.  
 **S.** Tienes razón porque gracias a eso pude conocerte realmente como eres, en serio Q, no sé por qué tenías esa actitud cuando eras popular.  
 **Q**. No me regañes.  
 **S.** No te regaño, mejor dame un beso. **  
** **Q**. Miles.

Ese día, luego del servicio fueron a casa de Quinn por algunas cosas.

 **Q**. Buenas tardes Elena, han visto a mamá?  
 **E.** Me dijo Gerardo el chofer que llegó por la mañana, se duchó y de inmediato volvió a salir. **  
** **Q**. Obviamente no preguntó por mí.  
 **E.** No señorita.  
 **Q**. Mmmm por qué no me sorprende? Bueno en dado caso que al rato llegue y lo haga le dices que pasaré la noche en casa de las López.  
 **E**. Claro que sí señorita, ah y muchas gracias nuevamente por el regalo de ayer.  
 **Q**. No fue nada. (sonriendo)

En la habitación de la rubia.

 **S.** Todo bien? **  
** **Q**. Tal y como lo pensé, ella no preguntó por mí.  
 **S.** Lo siento amor. **  
** **Q**. Ya no importa, me ayudas?  
 **S.** Claro nena.  
 **Q**. Mañana deberíamos de ir al cine, pero solo tú y yo, quiero estar contigo a solas.  
 **S.** Excelente.

Al día siguiente en la tarde.

 **Mi.** Familia vine por los cupcakes para Brittany.  
 **A.** Están en la mesa, Mike.  
 **Mi.** Cómo estás hoy abuelita?  
 **A.** Muy bien mijo, gracias a mis medicamentos me siento cada día mejor. **  
** **Mi**. Esa es una excelente noticia.  
 **S.** Si al menos tuviéramos el dinero para la cirugía.  
 **Mi.** Algún día, ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Ojalá, vamos te ayudo a dejarlos en la camioneta, nena estás lista?  
 **Q**. Ya casi.  
 **S.** Ok ahora vuelvo.

En la calle.

 **S.** Estoy muy feliz Mike.  
 **Mi**. Y eso?  
 **S.** Le confesé a Quinn que la amo y... Ella también me ama, te das cuenta? Me ama, el jueves me lo dijo!  
 **Mi**. No lo puedo creer, conquistaste al 100 a Quinn mamasota Fabray! Jejeje felicidades Santanita. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Soy tan feliz Mike, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, tengo a la novia perfecta y me ama, la situación de mi abuela y la mía ha mejorado muchísimo. **  
** **Mi.** Lo ves? Te dije que no siempre estarías con tan mala racha.  
 **S.** Gracias a Dios esto mejoró.  
 **Mi**. Y así seguirá... Me acompañan?  
 **S.** No gracias amigo, mi hermosa novia me invitó al cine y la voy a llevar.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje perfecto entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Ya en el cine, se sentaron en el lugar más apartado.

 **Q.** Aquí, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.  
 **S.** Jejeje eres una traviesa Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Un poquito.  
 **S.** Abre tu boquita que te daré una palomita.  
 **Q.** Mejor la abro para que me des un beso.  
 **S.** Mmmm esa propuesta me parece fenomenal.  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Las chicas se la pasaron prácticamente besándose en toda la duración de la película.

 **S.** Quieres que te lleve a casa?  
 **Q.** Ya me quieres correr de tu casa?  
 **S.** No amor, claro que no pero pensé...  
 **Q.** No quiero estar sola, puedo quedarme lo que resta del fin de semana?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí amor, me fascina que estés las 24 horas del día conmigo.

Luego del cine la latina le invitó un helado a su novia.

 **S.** Aún es temprano para llegar a casa, ven quiero mostrarte un lugar.  
 **Q**. Ok amor.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar...

 **Q**. Jamás me imaginé que algo así existiera en el barrio. **  
** **S**. Lo sé jejeje, por fortuna todos los vecinos nos comprometimos a mantener limpio este lugar.

Se trataba de un pequeño parque donde había áreas verdes y juegos infantiles.

 **S.** Es para que todos los niños tengan una infancia linda y sana, aunque muchos de ellos luego toman un mal camino pero te aseguro que todos tienen excelentes recuerdos del parque, los vecinos hicieron el acuerdo en mantenerlo en buen estado y libre de cualquier acto delictivo, aquí Mike, Rosita y yo nos divertíamos como no tienes idea.  
 **Q.** Me imagino, en casa Frannie y yo teníamos algo parecido y una casita de muñecas, de hecho ésa aún está en el jardín.  
 **S.** Creo que sí la vi de lejos el día que fuimos a la terraza a...  
 **Q.** Jejeje... Desafortunadamente cuando Frannie comenzó a "madurar" dejó de compartir tiempo conmigo.  
 **S.** Extrañas a tu hermana? **  
** **Q**. A veces... Antes éramos algo unidas pero ahora apenas si hablamos. **  
** **S**. Mmm y yo lo que daría por tener un hermano. **  
** **Q**. Lo tienes y al mejor.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, Mike es maravilloso. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje sí.  
 **S.** Vamos a los columpios. **  
** **Q**. Hace siglos que no me subo a uno. **  
** **S.** Entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Santana comenzó a empujar el columpio donde se sentó su novia.

 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Más rápido?  
 **Q.** No amor jajaj así es perfecto.

Cuando la rubia tenía la velocidad suficiente, la latina se subió al columpio de al lado y comenzó a balancearse en el para emparejarse en velocidad con Quinn.

 **S.** Jajaja Mike y yo nos retábamos a ver quién alcanzaba mayor altura.  
 **Q**. Ganabas?  
 **S.** Todo el tiempo jajaja Mike era un cobarde. **  
** **Q**. Quieres una competencia?  
 **S.** No, solo vamos a divertirnos... _Porque si te gano te enojas_. (pensando) **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje ok.

Luego de balancearse un rato, las chicas se quedaron sentadas en los columpios mientras platicaban.

 **Q.** Me gustaría poder irme contigo de viaje.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **S.** Bueno, uno de mis tantos sueños siempre ha sido ir a Europa no sé, tal vez a Irlanda para ver los lindos campos, recorrer los pueblos antiguos.  
 **Q.** Sería lindo.  
 **S.** Ojalá algún día lo hagamos.  
 **Q**. Lo haremos en nuestra luna de miel.  
 **S**. Jejeje genial.

La latina se inclinó y besó tiernamente a su novia, tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de la rubia, poco a poco introdujo su lengua e intensificó el beso, tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire les hizo falta, entonces Santana apoyó su frente con la de Quinn.

 **S**. Te amo preciosa.  
 **Q**. Yo te amo más.  
 **S.** Vamos a casa?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Las chicas abrazadas fueron rumbo a la casa López.

Ya ahí.

 **A.** Cómo les fue en su cita?  
 **Q.** Impresionante.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **A.** Me da mucho gusto.  
 **S.** Abuela, Quinn y yo vamos a hacer nuestra tarea.  
 **A.** Espero que digan la verdad.  
 **S.** En serio desconfías de nosotras?  
 **A.** Solo dejen la puerta abierta, ok?  
 **Q.** Ok abuelita.

En la habitación de la morena.

 **S.** En serio seremos tan obvias que la abuela desconfía de nosotras?  
 **Q.** Jejeje pues somos adolescentes amor, supongo que por eso su preocupación.  
 **S.** Pues sí... Ven aquí. (tomándola de la cintura) Eres la chica más hermosa del planeta y eres toda mía.  
 **Q**. Claro que lo soy mi amor. (abrazándola) Toda tuya. (besándola)

Los siguientes días fueron como miel sobre hojuelas, la rubia no se separaba ni un instante de su novia y eso hacía sentir a Santana muy importante.

 **Mi**. Ustedes son siamesas o algo así? Ya sepárense un poco.  
 **S.** No molestes Mike.  
 **Q**. Qué tiene de malo estar así con mi novia?  
 **Mi.** Nada pero enferman.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. No le hagas caso mi amor. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **B.** Hola.  
 **Mi.** Hola Brittany. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **B.** Tengo noticias sobre los videos.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **B.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Son buenas?  
 **B.** Eso creo, vamos a un salón desocupado.

Ya ahí.

 **B.** Estos últimos días Artie y yo estuvimos revisando los vídeos de seguridad pero desafortunadamente no había ninguno de esa fecha, por suerte Artie puedo recuperar algunos archivos borrados de la computadora y encontramos algo que parece ser lo que ustedes necesitan.  
 **S.** A ver.

La chica de ojos azules comenzó a producir un vídeo en su laptop.

 **S.** Es mi abuelita!  
 **Mi.** No se ve muy bien. (mueca) **  
S**. No pero estoy segura que es ella, llevaba esa misma ropa el día del accidente.  
 **Q**. Sí, va entrando al restaurante de comida rápida.  
 **B.** Ahí claramente se ve cómo un cliente tira bebida y comida al piso, pasan más de 10 minutos y nadie va a limpiar y justo cuando tu abuela va rumbo a la salida es cuando resbala y cae.  
 **Mi.** Auch.  
 **S.** Pobre de mi abuelita que golpazo se metió.  
 **Q**. Es verdad, por eso se fracturó la cadera.  
 **B**. La imagen no es muy nítida porque nuestra cámara de seguridad no es precisamente de muy buena calidad ni tan actual, pero creo que este video les puede ayudar a comprobar que el restaurante de comida rápida fue negligente al no limpiar rápidamente lo que los otros clientes tiraron al piso.  
 **Q.** Brittany tiene razón, por fin tenemos las pruebas para que esos malditos le paguen a tu abuela todo lo que ocasionó esa caída, estoy segura que pueden ganar el caso.  
 **B**. Le pedí a Artie que sacara varias copias del video, y aquí están, ojalá puedan ganar el caso.  
 **S.** Muchísimas gracias Brittany, en serio que esto será de muy buena ayuda, ahora el problema será encontrar a un abogado que por muy poco dinero quiera tomar el caso.  
 **Mi.** Y que no se deje sobornar por la cadena de comida rápida.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Hablaré con papá para pedirle algún tipo de asesoramiento, él conoce a abogados excelentes y espero que nos pueda recomendar alguno.  
 **S.** Gracias Quinnie pero esos abogados son de prestigio y a pesar de que mi abuela y a mí nos está yendo mejor definitivamente no le podremos pagar a alguien así su sueldo.  
 **Q.** Alguna solución vamos a encontrar mi amor, no te desesperes, es momento de que tu abuela reciba su recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento. **  
** **S**. Eso espero.

Cuando regresaron a la casa López, las chicas le comentaron todo a Alma.

 **A**. Es muy buena noticia, pero de todos modos veo muy difícil que alguien quiera tomar nuestro caso, sobre todo porque no tenemos dinero para pagar ningún abogado.  
 **S.** Es justo lo que pensé.  
 **Q**. No se desanimen, ahora por fin tenemos pruebas y tenemos que aprovecharlas, imagínate abuelita, si ganan esa demanda la cadena les puede pagar miles de dólares y así ustedes pueden recuperar su casa y Santana no se preocupará por no tener dinero para la universidad, pero lo más importante es que tú por fin podrás operarte.  
 **S.** Es cierto.  
 **A.** Hijas, la verdad es que no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones así que vamos a llevarlo todo con tranquilidad, si Dios tiene destinado que ganemos esa demanda entonces lo haremos, pero si no es así tendremos que aceptarlo.  
 **S.** Mmm pues ya qué.

Más tarde en el servicio comunitario.

 **Q.** Quita esa carita mi amor, verás que todo se va solucionar.  
 **S.** Es que me encantaría, que mi vida mejorara un poco más, ya sabes no tener que preocuparme por seguir trabajando después de que termine el servicio, porque cuando termine, el trabajo que tu mamá me ofreció también terminará y no quiero volver a la cafetería donde antes trabajaba.  
 **Q**. Mmm, no te preocupes mi amor hablaré con mamá para ver si te puede dar otro tipo de empleo en su empresa.  
 **S**. No nena, ya me has ayudado suficiente y la verdad es que me da mucha pena contigo.  
 **Q**. Pero no debe de darte, además eres mi novia y nos amamos, qué tiene de malo que te quiera ayudar un poco más? Si tú pudieras también haré lo mismo por mí, o no?  
 **S.** Pero claro que sí mi amor, si algún día necesitas de mi ayuda por supuesto que te la daré sin duda alguna, yo daría todo por ti. **  
** **Q**. Jejej en serio?  
 **S.** Sí amor, todo.  
 **Q.** Te amo San, te amo tanto.  
 **S.** Yo más a ti.

Un día en la escuela.

 **Sp**. Hey Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola Spencer.  
 **Sp**. Hace tiempo que no te veía sola, siempre andas con tu novia de la mano, parece como una sanguijuela pegada a ti.  
 **Q.** Spencer no molestes.  
 **Sp.** Pero si no quiero molestarte, al contrario vengo en son de paz, además tu novia me cae muy bien a pesar de que es pobre, y tú siempre serás mi amiga nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria.  
 **Q.** Es verdad.  
 **Sp**. Y por lo mismo vengo a hacerte una invitación, mejor dicho a hacerles a ti y a tu novia una invitación, mañana viernes me daré una fiesta de bienvenida a este colegio en mi casa, mis padres no estarán así que la tengo todo para mí.  
 **Q.** Ofrecerás una fiesta de bienvenida para ti mismo?  
 **Sp**. Pues claro, ningún perdedor de McKinley la ofrecería para mí, así que voy a aprovechar que mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad para hacer la fiesta, quiero que tú y tu novia vengan.  
 **Q.** No sé, tenemos que ir el sábado muy temprano al servicio comunitario y…  
 **Sp.** Pueden ir solo un rato, no necesariamente se tienen que desvelar, realmente me gustaría que fueras a la fiesta, ya te lo dije eres mi amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, irás, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Lo hablaré con Santana.  
 **Sp.** Está bien, nos vemos más tarde voy a la práctica, por cierto el equipo de porristas realmente apesta, todo mundo te extraña e imploran que pronto regreses a la capitanía, Kitty es una verdadera tonta que ni siquiera sabe ser una buena líder.  
 **Q**. En serio me extrañan?  
 **Sp**. Claro que sí, pero ya sabes que todos son muy orgullosas y no lo admiten públicamente, hasta la entrenadora te extraña estoy bien seguro que en cuanto termines tu servicio comunitario de inmediato te reinstalara en tu lugar.  
 **Q**. Vaya... (sonriendo)

Más tarde ese día, la rubia le comentó a su novia sobre la invitación a la fiesta de Spencer.

 **S.** No sé Q. **  
** **Q**. Anda mi amor, sólo será un rato… Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta creo que merecemos un poquito de diversión, no lo crees?  
 **S**. Pero de seguro ahí habrá alcohol y bien sabes que tienes prohibido tomar, imagínate si te sorprenden de seguro ahora si te meten a la cárcel.  
 **Q**. No exageres mi amor, número uno no me voy a poner ebria y número dos tú me vas a cuidar, o no?  
 **S.** Jejeje pues sí.  
 **Q**. Entonces vamos mi vida? (puchero)  
 **S.** OK, pero siempre y cuando mi abuela nos dé permiso si no olvídalo.  
 **Q**. Hecho.

Para la fortuna de la rubia, Alma no se negó en otorgarles el permiso para asistir a la fiesta pero no sin antes darles una serie de recomendaciones para evitar meterse en problemas.

Esa tarde noche.

 **S.** Mi amor ni siquiera tengo una ropa decente para poder ir a la fiesta, todo es tan viejo. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes por eso mi amor, mira traje un vestido para ti, lo compré hace tiempo pero jamás me animé a usarlo por miedo a que mamá me regañara o algo así, pero creo que en ti se verá sensacional.  
 **S.** Mmm ok me lo probaré.

El vestido era bastante ajustado así que se amoldaba muy bien a las curvas de la morena.

 **Q.** Wooow nena.  
 **S.** Me veo bien?  
 **Q.** Perfecta, tan sexy, tan mmm. (besándole el cuello)  
 **S.** Jejejeje si sigues haciendo eso no vamos a llegar a la fiesta.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok, me calmo.  
 **S.** Te amo mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Yo más.

Una vez listas, las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Spencer en un taxi.

 **Q**. Es una lástima que Mike no haya querido venir.  
 **S.** Él no va a dónde no está invitado. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.

En cuanto entraron a la residencia del rubio, Santana quedó maravillada, no era tan grande ni lujosa como la de su novia pero aun así era muy linda.  
 **  
** **S**. _Algún día tendrás algo así abuelita, te lo prometo._ (susurrando)  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Qué hay mucha gente.  
 **Q**. Cierto.  
 **Sp.** Chicas, por fin llegan, vengan vamos por una cerveza.  
 **Q.** Vamos.  
 **S.** Quinn, no.  
 **Q.** Solo es una cerveza.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mientras tomaban la cerveza.

 **Q.** Esto está a reventar. **  
** **Sp**. Jajajaj lo sé, apenas tengo algunos días en la preparatoria y ya soy el más popular de todos.  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Sp**. Y pronto tú lo volverás a ser.  
 **Q.** Tal vez.  
 **Sp**. Te voy a traer otra cerveza.  
 **Q.** Ok.

El rubio se alejó.

 **S.** Otra?  
 **Q.** Pues ya me termine ésta.  
 **S.** Quinn no te las tomes tan deprisa, te vas a embriagar.  
 **Q.** No lo haré, confía en mí.  
 **S.** Mmm.

Luego de unas cuantas cervezas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jejeje vamos a bailar.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina no era de ir a fiestas y menos de chicos populares pero estaba disfrutando de la velada sobre todo porque era la primera vez que compartía algo así con Quinn.

 **Q**. Bailas perfecto.  
 **S.** Mike es excelente maestro.  
 **Q**. Tú también lo eres, me has enseñado tantas cosas jejeje.  
 **S.** Y las que faltan mi amor, tengo tantas ganas de follarte justo en estos momentos.  
 **Q**. Vamos a una habitación?  
 **S.** No como crees aquí me da vergüenza. **  
** **Q**. En este tipo de fiestas eso es normal.  
 **S.** Pues tal vez pero no quiero darle un espectáculo a nadie. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja ok, te amo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Mmmm que rico.

Las chicas estaban besándose apasionadamente cuando fueron interrumpidas por Spencer.

 **Sp**. Eso es muy pero muy caliente.  
 **Q.** Jejeje.  
 **Sp**. Veo que se divierten.  
 **Q.** Mucho, como siempre tus fiestas son geniales.  
 **Sp**. Quieren otra cerveza?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Sp**. Mmm?  
 **Q.** Claro que la queremos.  
 **Sp**. Ahora vuelvo.

Spencer fue por las cervezas.

 **S.** Quinn ya no tomes por favor.  
 **Q.** En serio así eres de santurrona?  
 **S.** Sabes que tienes prohibido tomar alcohol, no pongas en riesgo tu libertad.  
 **Q.** Es un par de cervezas y nada más.  
 **S.** Pues que sea la última.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.  
 **Sp**. Aquí están.  
 **S.** Gracias... Q, me acompañas al baño?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sp**. Ve sola, mira allá está, así me permites bailar una canción con Quinn.  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **Q.** Sí nena ve.  
 **S.** Ok. (mueca)

Cuando Santana los dejó solos.

 **Sp**. Al parecer te llevas bastante bien con tu novia.  
 **Q.** Así es, Santana es maravillosa, realmente me encanta ser su novia.  
 **Sp**. Pues es muy sexy la lesbiana, hasta yo estaría fascinado con ella.  
 **Q.** Oye! **  
Sp**. Jajaja es una broma.  
 **Q.** Eso espero.  
 **Sp.** Claro… Sabes? No puedo creer que hayas cambiado de gustos y ahora prefieras a las chicas.  
 **Q.** Corrección: Prefiero a Santana, sólo ella me gusta.  
 **Sp**. Ah ya veo, entonces es algo así como una fase.  
 **Q.** Santana jamás sería una fase para mí.  
 **Sp.** Mmm entonces prefieres estar con ella que con un hombre?  
 **Q.** Es distinto.  
 **Sp**. Obviamente es distinto, ése imbécil de Sam Evans te dejó un muy mal sabor de boca no es así? Por eso estás tan feliz con Santana.  
 **Q.** Sam no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión de estar con San.  
 **Sp.** Eso quiere decir que entre tú y Evans no pasó nada? **  
Q.** No es de tu incumbencia.  
 **Sp**. Jajajaja obviamente no pasó nada y cómo iba a pasar si Sam es un total idiota.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Sp.** Ahora comprendo todo, lo que tú necesitas es estar con hombre de verdad para que te haga ver las cosas como son, eres una chica y las chicas necesitan de un chico, o qué dime acaso no se te antoja acostarte con un hombre?  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **Sp**. Lo dices porque no me has probado, pero te aseguro que en cuanto lo hagas y pruebes a mi amigo, te olvidarás por completo de la lesbiana perdedora.  
 **Q.** No digas tonterías, yo jamás le jugaría chueco a mi novia.  
 **Sp**. Jajaja ya veremos.  
 **S.** Ya volví… Pasa algo?  
 **Sp**. Nada, tu novia está sana y salva, las dejo a solas iré con Kitty.

Spencer se alejó.

 **S.** En serio todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí amor. (tomando su cerveza)  
 **S.** Hey, amor, basta, ya no tomes, mejor vámonos, ya es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano.  
 **Q.** Pero…  
 **S.** Anda mi vida, además ya te dije que no me gusta que bebas tanto, no quiero arriesgarme a que en la calle una patrulla nos pare y descubran que tienes aliento alcohólico y paremos en la cárcel otra vez. **  
Q**. Tienes razón, ya vámonos.

Mientras iban de camino a casa López.

 **Q**. Creo que estoy un poquito ebria.  
 **S.** Poquito? **  
Q**. Jejeje.  
 **S.** Y ningún maldito taxi a la vista, Quinn prométeme que no vas a tomar así otra vez. **  
Q**. Pero solo fueron 4 cervezas.  
 **S.** Fueron 6 y para ti más que suficientes, ni siquiera sabes cómo controlarte.  
 **Q**. Ya no me regañes mi amor, llegando a casa te haré venir tan delicioso que olvidarás que bebí esas 6 cervezas.  
 **S.** Jejeje me parece muy buena idea. **  
Q**. Lo es amor.

Unas cuadras más adelante las chicas consiguieron un taxi al cual Quinn le tuvo que pagar bastante dinero para que el chofer accediera a entrar al vecindario de Santana.

Cuando la latina se disponía a abrir la puerta de su casa, las manos de Quinn comenzaron a acariciarla por todos lados.

 **S.** Jejeje espera Q, no puedo abrir la puerta.  
 **Q.** Me fascinan tus tetas, son las mejores y más ricas del universo.  
 **S.** Espero mmmm. **  
Q**. Anda amor ya quiero que me cojas.  
 **S.** Jejeje vamos.

Las chicas fueron directamente al sótano a tener relaciones sexuales.

 **Q.** Ahhhh San!  
 **S.** Shhh baja la voz mi cielo.  
 **Q**. Es que mmmm.  
 **S**. Tu hermoso culo mmmm.  
 **Q**. Me voy a venir, dios me voy a venir!

Y la rubia se vino…

 **Q**. Que buen sexo tenemos.  
 **S.** Lo sé… Cada vez es más delicioso.  
 **Q**. Santana, has pensado en estar con un hombre?  
 **S.** Qué dices?  
 **Q**. Es solo una pregunta.  
 **S.** Y a qué viene esa pregunta?  
 **Q**. No sé, es simple curiosidad, dime, alguna vez has considerado tener sexo con un hombre?  
 **S.** Desde que sé que soy lesbiana, jamás, no te voy a mentir antes tenía la tonta idea de casarme y formar una familia porque era lo que mi abuela me inculcaba pero ahora que sé que me gustan las mujeres, jamás podría estar con un hombre, es más ni se me antoja.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Y a ti?  
 **Q.** No sé, es decir, cuando tenía esos encuentros con Sam me agradaban sus caricias, solo tengo curiosidad de saber qué se siente tener un pene dentro de mí.

Santana se incorporó y miró fijamente a su novia con una mirada extrañada.

 **S.** Estás hablando en serio?  
 **Q.** Pues… Tiene algo de malo?  
 **S.** Pensé que yo te satisfacía por completo.  
 **Q.** Y lo haces… Es solo curiosidad.  
 **S.** Bueno yo he tenido un montón de curiosidades y no por eso las voy a hacer.  
 **Q.** No me hagas caso, estoy ebria.  
 **S.** Pues los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad.

La latina tomó su ropa y se empezó a vestir.

 **Q.** A dónde vas?  
 **S.** A mi habitación, tengo que dormir para levantarme temprano, recuerda que tenemos que ir al servicio, es nuestro penúltimo sábado.  
 **Q**. Estás enojada conmigo?  
 **S.** No.

Sin esperar a su novia la latina subió a su habitación, más tarde Quinn lo hizo y se metió a la cama de la morena.

 **Q.** No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo  
 **S.** No lo estoy.  
 **Q**. Yo sé que sí… Santana, jamás te cambiaría por un hombre, yo te amo, fue solo una pregunta estúpida.  
 **S.** Si hicieras algo así mientras estás conmigo sería lo peor que me pudieses hacer. **  
Q**. Pero no va a pasar. (abrazándola) Yo sólo quiero estar contigo porque tú me haces muy feliz.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí.

De pronto la rubia se quedó completamente dormida.  
 **  
S.** Estoy segura que todo esto tiene que ver con Spencer, maldito infeliz, lo odio.

Al día siguiente la chica de ojos verdes se levantó con una terrible resaca.

 **Q**. Mi cabeza…  
 **S.** Tómate esto, te dije que no bebieras tanto porque no estás acostumbrada pero te valió, ahora intenta disimular para que la abuela no lo note.  
 **Q.** Sigues enojada conmigo?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Mmmm lo dije por culpa del alcohol.  
 **S.** No Quinn, no culpes al alcohol, sabes que realmente querías decir lo que dijiste.

Para su fortuna, Alma no notó la resaca de la chica, pero no corrió tanta suerte con el padre Gabriel.

 **G.** Qué te pasa Quinn?  
 **Q.** Nada padre, bueno tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza.  
 **G.** Parece como si tuvieras resaca.  
 **Q.** No, estoy bien…  
 **G**. Quinn, no caigas de nuevo en lo que te hizo estar en esta situación, estás a nada de liberarte de tus delitos y si el juez se da cuenta de que tu comportamiento no ha cambiado puede darte un castigo mucho peor.  
 **Q.** Padre, solo fueron unas cuantas cervezas, lo lamento mucho, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir pero por favor no lo ponga en su reporte, fui una tonta, no quiero poner en riesgo mi libertad. **  
G**. Sé que eres una chica con un corazón enorme pero también eres una adolescente, debes de aprender a controlarte hija, imagínate si por tomar una o dos cervezas echas toda tu vida a perder? No solo puedes convertirte en una alcohólica sino tener un accidente con ahora sí fatales consecuencias, quieres ir a la cárcel o morir?  
 **Q.** No padre, le juro que no.  
 **G.** Entonces no vuelvas a beber alcohol.  
 **Q.** No lo haré.  
 **G.** Eso espero.

El padre salió.

 **Q**. Gracias por abogar por mí. **  
S.** Y cómo querías que negara lo evidente frente al padre? Quinn estás más que cruda. **  
Q**. Ya no me digas nada.  
S. Te lo diré hasta que entres en razón, amor el alcohol y tú definitivamente no hacen buena mancuerna, no sabes beber, mira cómo te pusieron 6 simples cervezas, no quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que tuviste que beber para destruir un muro y tu auto.  
 **Q.** Mira, suficiente tuve con los regaños de mi madre cuando eso pasó, así que no quiero que me vuelvas a dar prácticamente su mismo sermón.  
 **S.** Pues entonces prométeme que no volverás a beber.  
 **Q**. Ok, ok, lo prometo.  
 **S.** Gracias… Quinn, tampoco quiero que le vuelvas a hablar a Spencer.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Lo que oíste, él no es buena influencia para ti, estuvo en rehabilitación por ser un alcohólico y apenas tiene 16 años, no quiero que te arrastre a ese vicio, así que ya no le vas a hablar.  
 **Q.** Pero no me puedes prohibir eso, él es mi amigo mucho antes de conocerte a ti.  
 **S.** Si fuera tu amigo no te ofrecería alcohol sabiendo claramente que eso fue el detonante para que casi fueras a prisión.  
 **Q.** Santana no me pidas eso.  
 **S.** Es él o yo, decídete.  
 **Q**. Por qué me haces esto? No es nada justo.  
 **S**. Porque te amo y me preocupas demasiado, no quiero que nada malo te pase mi vida, entonces le dejarás de hablar o esta relación se acaba.  
 **Q.** Eres increíble.  
 **S.** Estoy esperando tu respuesta.  
 **Q.** Ok, ya no le voy a hablar.  
 **S.** Gracias amor, te amo.  
 **Q**. Ok…  
 **S.** Es lo mejor, te lo aseguro, anda vamos a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Bien, pero no me dirijas la palabra en lo que resta del día.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Lo que oíste.  
 **S.** Mira no quiero pelear contigo, está bien sigue hablándole a ése mamarracho y síguete embriagando con él, pero pídele a dios que te cuide mucho porque yo no estaré ahí para hacerlo ni para ver cómo te destruyes la vida.  
 **Q.** Eres una exagerada.  
 **S.** No, simplemente soy la única persona en este mundo que se preocupa por ti. **  
Q**. Gracias por recordarme que no le importo a nadie. **  
S.** Como si lo hubieras olvidado.  
 **Q.** Eres una…

Antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, la chica de ojos verdes se alejó de su novia para comenzar su tarea de ese día, mientras tanto la morena sabía que las palabras que había utilizado estaban llenas de veneno, ahora tenía que buscar una buena disculpa para que su novia la perdonara y que su relación no se viera afectada.  
 _  
Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Un toque de drama no es malo jejejeje.**_

 _ **Qué piensan de los personajes?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias si las tienen.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme y no me olviden que yo a ustedes no los olvido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	17. Fin del servicio comunitario

_**Nueva actualización.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Fin del servicio comunitario.  
**  
Santana miraba a lo lejos a su novia mientras trabajaba, necesitaba disculparse con ella pero no sabía cómo, así que decidió dejarlo todo a la suerte, tomó valor y se acercó a su novia.

 **S.** Sabes?  
 **Q.** Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra.  
 **S.** Lo sé pero eso es algo que no voy a poder cumplir... **  
****Q**. Déjame en paz.  
 **S.** Cuando Rosita me pidió ser su novia sentí algo muy raro en mi estómago, esa clase de emoción jamás la había sentido, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba sentí la misma emoción y cada que yo se lo decía era la misma sensación... Pero todo eso no se compara con nada con lo que me hiciste sentir la vez que nos besamos aquí en el jardín, esa sensación fue única, luego cuando me diste tu virginidad sentí que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no fue así.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Es decir, pensé que esa sensación era la mejor del universo pero se quedó corta a comparación de cuando me pediste ser tu novia, no sólo eran mariposas en mi estómago, era toda una revolución en todo mi ser, yo novia de Quinn mamasota Fabray? Era maravilloso, pero una vez más esa sensación no se comparó con la que me hiciste sentir el día que hicimos por primera vez el amor y ni se diga el día que también me dijiste te amo, ahora sí supe lo que era ser plenamente feliz, tengo todo lo bueno del mundo, el amor de mi abuela que es prácticamente mi madre, el amor de mi mejor amigo que es también mi hermano y el amor de la chica más hermosa del universo, soy tan afortunada de que seas mi novia y por lo mismo quisiera que nada malo te pasara en esta vida, sé que las palabras que te dije hace rato fueron más que horribles, lo sé mi amor pero es que me preocupas tanto, no quiero que tu integridad se vea mermada por un idiota cabeza hueca como Spencer, tus papás son raros pero creo que en el fondo se preocupan mucho por ti, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, perdóname por ser tan idiota y haberte dicho eso, pero te amo y lo único que quería era que entraras en razón.

La rubia no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a su novia.

 **S.** Eso era todo, ya no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que lo decidas. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más. **  
** **Q**. Me dolió.  
 **S.** Perdóname.

Quinn abrazó a Santana y ésta de inmediato le correspondió el abrazo.

 **S.** Me perdonas mi chiquita hermosa?  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí mi amor.  
 **S.** No es necesario que dejes de hablarle al idiota de Spencer, es tu amigo de toda la vida, pero por favor ten cuidado con él.  
 **Q**. Lo tendré mi amor.  
 **S.** Entonces, estamos bien?  
 **Q**. Más que bien.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Lo sé, perdón es que tu trasero es... **  
** **Q**. Como un imán para tus manos.  
 **S.** Exacto.  
 **Q**. Ven aquí.

Quinn le dio un casto beso a la morena.

 **Q.** Uno pequeño, no queremos que el padre nos sorprenda  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **Q.** Vamos a seguir trabajando  
 **S.** Sí... Te amo hermosos ojos avellana.  
 **Q.** Te amo más, morena de fuego.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Esa pequeña tormenta en la relación Quinntana había sido superada.

Más tarde ese día, en casa de la latina…

 **S.** Acompañamos a Mike a dejar los cupcakes?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Hay que invitar a Brittany al mirador.  
 **Q**. Me parece muy bien.  
 **S**. Estás tan bonita.  
 **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** Ufff muchísimo.  
 **Q**. Tú también eres muy bonita.  
 **S.** Nuestros hijos serán perfectos. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja.

Esa tarde Brittany aceptó salir con los tres amigos.

 **Mi**. Antes de ir al mirador deberíamos de ir a los bolos, les apetece?  
 **B.** A mí sí, hace mucho que no voy.  
 **S.** Vamos, será nuestra primera vez juntas amor.  
 **Q.** Es verdad.

Ya en los bolos...

 **Mi**. Las vamos a destrozar.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **S.** _Ay Dios yo y mi bocota en estar de acuerdo en venir para acá, solo espero que si perdemos, Quinn no se enoje._ (pensando)  
 **B**. Vamos a la mesa.

Y la partida comenzó.

 **S.** Eso amor! **  
** **Q**. Soy muy buena para esto.  
 **Mi**. Ese fue solo un tiro de suerte.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **Mi**. Ahora voy yo.

Más tarde mientras Mike y Santana fueron por unos refrescos…

 **B.** Entonces lo tuyo y lo de Santana va muy en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, estoy muy entusiasmada con ella.  
 **B.** Así como lo estabas de Sam?  
 **Q.** Eso fue una tontería y lo sabes.  
 **B.** Supongo.  
 **Q.** Sabes que no te lo quité, él me pidió ser su novia cuando ustedes ya no estaban juntos.  
 **B.** Pero pudiste decirle que no. **  
** **Q**. Era el chico más popular de la preparatoria y...  
 **B.** Santana no lo es y aun así andas con ella.  
 **Q.** Ella es popular a su manera, todo mundo en la preparatoria ya la conoce.  
 **B.** Entonces sigues con esa obsesión de la popularidad?  
 **Q.** No es obsesión.  
 **B.** Ay Quinn...  
 **Q.** Brittany, en serio quiero ser tu amiga de nuevo, empezar de cero, algún día por fin me podrás perdonar?  
 **B.** Ok te daré una oportunidad pero te juro que si me vuelves a traicionar ahora sí no me voy a dejar y me defenderé, también puedo llegar a ser muy cruel como tú.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, pero eso quedó atrás, Santana me cambió, su amor me cambió.  
 **S.** Aquí están.  
 **Q**. Gracias amor, te amo.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo más. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **B**. Se aman?  
 **S**. Mucho jejeje.  
 **B**. Vaya... (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Mi**. Bueno, continuemos con esto, van a perder.  
 **Q.** Está por verse.

Para fortuna de Santana, ella y Quinn ganaron la partida, la rubia estaba feliz por el triunfo.

 **Mi**. Actúas como si hubieses ganado una medalla olímpica. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Jajaja envidioso.  
 **Mi**. Como sea.  
 **B.** Lo siento Mike, los bolos no se me dan mucho jejeje.  
 **Mi**. No te preocupes.

Más tarde fueron al mirador.

 **Mi.** Mira Britt, éste es un disco que grabé con las mezclas que San y yo hacemos, lo pondré en el reproductor de la camioneta.  
 **S.** En unos días Q y yo terminamos el servicio comunitario y ahora sí Mikey y yo nos dedicaremos a armar nuestro show.

La música comenzó a escucharse.

 **B.** Wooow ya me dieron ganas de bailar.  
 **Q.** Brittany es la mejor bailarina que conozco.

La chica de ojos azules comenzó a bailar.

 **S.** Anda Chang, demuéstrale que tú también sabes mover el bote.  
 **Mi**. Vean y aprendan.  
 **Q.** Jajaja que bien lo hacen.  
 **S.** Creo que voy a contratar a Brittany para que sea nuestra bailarina.  
 **Q.** No, no lo harás.  
 **S.** Jajaja, estás celosa?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Jejeje lo estás, te amo mi amor, ven vamos a intentar bailar como ellos.  
 **Q.** Uy jajaja será muy difícil.

En los días siguientes Russell regresó a casa.

 **Ru.** Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Hola papá, cómo te fue en tu viaje?  
 **Ru.** Bien, pero estoy muy agotado, el asiento del avión era incómodo.  
 **Q.** Mmm... Te sientes bien?  
 **Ru**. Sí, solo necesito recuperarme, me desvelé mucho, iré a tomar una siesta.  
 **Q.** En serio papá, te sientes bien?  
 **Ru**. Sí hija.  
 **Q.** Papá antes de que te vayas a descansar quiero pedirte un favor.  
 **Ru.** Dime.  
 **Q.** Se trata de la abuela de Santana.

La rubia le platicó todo a su padre sobre el asunto de Alma.

 **Ru.** Le pediré a mi abogado que revise el caso.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.  
 **Ru**. Te veo en la cena, le llamaré a tu madre para que venga a cenar con nosotros.  
 **Q.** Ok, yo ya me voy al servicio.  
 **Ru**. Sí hija.

En la iglesia.

 **S.** Gracias nena. **  
** **Q**. No es nada, además aún falta que el abogado vea lo de la demanda.  
 **S.** Pues sí.  
 **Q**. Estoy preocupada por papá, hoy lo vi demacrado y estaba muy cansado.  
 **S.** Es obvio amor, se la pasa en viajes de negocios, eso ha de ser muy agotador. **  
** **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **S**. No puedo creer que la próxima semana sea la última en ésta iglesia.  
 **Q**. Lo sé amor, estos meses se pasaron como rayo.  
 **S.** Y han sido los mejores de mi vida.  
 **Q**. También los míos.

Esa noche, luego de llevar a su casa a la rubia, la latina fue directo a su hogar y ahí se encontró con cierta persona esperándola en la entrada.

 **S.** Rosita...  
 **Ro**. Hey Tana, vine a mostrarte mi nariz, quedó bien luego de la operación?  
 **S.** Muy bien, de hecho quedaste mejor jejeje.  
 **Ro.** Sí lo sé, mi nariz no era muy linda que digamos.  
 **S.** Me da gusto que todo haya salido muy bien.  
 **Ro**. Gracias por el dinero... También vengo a decirte que tengo unos días yendo a la terapia y según el psicólogo hay posibilidades de que mejore, estoy emocionada por eso, porque tal vez si yo aprendo a controlar mi ira, tú puedas volver conmigo.  
 **S.** Rosita, tienes que concentrarte en aprender a controlar tu ira pero por ti, no por los demás, perdóname pero aunque la aprendas a controlar yo no volvería contigo porque tengo novia.  
 **Ro**. Tana, ella no es para ti, por qué no lo ves? Es una niña rica, está acostumbrada a muchos lujos que definitivamente tú no se lo vas a poder dar jamás, para mí que sólo eres su pasatiempo pero cuando se canse de ti te botará.  
 **S.** Ella me ama.  
 **Ro**. Ojalá así sea, pero si no ya sabes que yo estaré ahí para ti.

Rosita se alejó.

 **S.** _Estoy segura que no tendré que recurrir a ti porque mi Quinnie jamás me dejará._ (pensando)

En la casa Fabray.

 **Q**. Y mamá?  
 **Ru**. Aún no llega.  
 **Q.** Mmmm. **  
** **Ru**. Quinn, respecto a las vacaciones de las cuales te hablé...  
 **Q.** Cierto, lo olvidé por completo papá, ni siquiera le he llamado a Frannie para que me ayude a escoger el lugar a donde vamos a ir.  
 **Ru**. Hija, lamento mucho esto pero no vamos a poder realizar esas vacaciones, acabo de recibir una invitación para la cena de navidad de uno de nuestros socios más importantes de la empresa, tenemos que asistir, y para Año Nuevo tu madre y yo viajaremos a Nueva York a firmar la renovación de un contrato con una empresa filial.  
 **Q.** Pero papá! Dijiste que querías pasar el tiempo en familia, nunca lo hacemos, era la oportunidad perfecta.  
 **Ru**. Podremos en hacerlo en pascuas.  
 **Q.** Ay papá...  
 **Ru.** Te lo voy a recompensar, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Cuándo? El día que te retires de los negocios?  
 **Ru.** Lucy!  
 **Q.** Genial, ahora soy Lucy.  
 **Ju**. Ya estoy aquí.  
 **Ru**. Gracias por acompañarnos a cenar.  
 **Ju.** No tuve tanto trabajo el día de hoy.  
 **Ru.** Qué bueno, y cómo está tu secretaria?  
 **Ju.** Mi secretaria? Pues bien, supongo, haciendo su trabajo como siempre.  
 **Ru.** Exactamente, haciendo su trabajo como siempre, es muy buena en eso, verdad?  
 **Ju.** Mmmm?  
 **Q**. Tenemos que hablar de su trabajo en este preciso momento? Hace semanas que no teníamos una cena los tres juntos, por favor dejen de hablar un momento de su maldita empresa.  
 **Ju.** Esa maldita empresa como la llamas paga los lujos que tienes.  
 **Q.** Pues a veces preferiría no tener lujos y en cambio tenerlos a ustedes siempre conmigo.  
 **Ru**. Quinnie a qué viene eso?  
 **Q.** La abuela de Santana siempre está preocupada por ella, le da consejos, la atiende, pasan el tiempo juntas y ni siquiera tienen lujos, afortunadamente ya les está yendo un poco mejor con respecto al dinero pero ellas no necesitan de tantos lujos para ser felices, en cambio yo puedo tener miles de lujos, los mejores y ustedes no están conmigo, papá acabas de cancelar las vacaciones que dijiste que tomaríamos!  
 **Ru**. Quinn, hay asuntos que debo de atender.  
 **Q.** Pero en Navidad?  
 **Ru.** En Navidad también comemos.  
 **Ju.** Así es, y te recuerdo que sí estamos al pendiente de ti, porque gracias a mí y a mi abogado no estás tras las rejas.  
 **Q.** Y ya te he agradecido por eso cientos de veces y no me he vuelto a meter en problemas, o sí?  
 **Ru**. Mal harías si lo hicieras.  
 **Q.** La abuela de Santana es tan distinta...  
 **Ju.** Como que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con ése par, no?  
 **Q.** _Son las únicas personas que se preocupan por mí._ (pensando) Me vas a prohibir verlas?! (gritando)  
 **Ju.** Quinn no me hables de esa manera. **  
** **Q**. Me gusta pasar el tiempo con ellas, tiene algo de malo?  
 **Ru**. No Quinn, puedes seguir siendo su amiga, tienes mi permiso y creo que tu madre también está de acuerdo con eso, no es así Judy? O dime, existe algún motivo por el cual no quieras que Quinn y Santana sean amigas?  
 **Ju.** No, claro que no, puedes seguir pasando el tiempo con ellas.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Ru.** Elena, ya sirve la cena.  
 **E.** Claro señor.

El ambiente de la cena no fue el mejor, Quinn notó que la relación de sus padres era cada vez más distante y fría, además ninguno le preguntó nada acerca de ella, solo quería que ese momento se terminara lo más rápido posible para ir a su habitación.

Más tarde, le llamó a Santana.

 **S.** Hey bebé, qué tal tu cena? **  
** **Q**. Pésima.  
 **S.** En serio? Pero por qué? **  
** **Q**. Mis papás no me quieren, no sé para qué tuvieron hijas.  
 **S.** Oye tranquila nena, no digas eso. **  
** **Q**. Puedes venir, amor? No me siento bien.  
 **S.** Ok voy para allá.

Sigilosamente la latina salió de su casa para ir al encuentro con su novia.

Al llegar ahí sabía que no podía entrar por la puerta principal ni por la trasera ya que ambos señores Fabray estaban en casa, para su fortuna había un árbol cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Quinn, ahora el problema era poder treparlo para subir hasta allá.

 **S.** A ver Tana, tienes que recordar esas habilidades que tenías cuando eras niña y te subías a cuanto árbol había en el vecindario... Veamos... Por aquí.

A pesar de que batalló un poco finalmente subió y luego tocó a la ventana de su novia.

 **Q.** San? Oh por Dios, cómo subiste?  
 **S.** Por el árbol y con mucha dificultad, créeme.  
 **Q.** Entra.  
 **S.** Te sientes mejor?  
 **Q.** No. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Tranquila mi amor, platícamelo todo.  
 **Q**. Sí, pero antes dame un beso, lo necesito.  
 **S.** Te amo. (sonriendo)

Santana besó a su novia de una manera muy tierna pero a la vez fue un beso muy profundo con el que le demostró lo mucho que la amaba.

Luego de varios besos, la chica de ojos verdes le platicó todo lo acontecido en esa cena de terror.

 **S.** Cielos...  
 **Q**. Lo ves? Son los peores padres del mundo.  
 **S.** Es por eso que a veces quisiera no crecer nunca, cuando comience a tener más responsabilidades siento que perderé mi esencia.  
 **Q**. No nena, no podemos convertirnos en unos malditos robots, tenemos que ser felices.  
 **S.** Contigo a mi lado lo sería sin dudarlo.  
 **Q**. Si algún día nos casamos y tenemos hijos, hay que estar siempre para ellos.  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi amor.  
 **Q**. Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?  
 **S.** Sí bebé.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Luego de compartir unos tiernos besos más, las chicas decidieron dormir ya que la rubia no tenía ánimo para otra cosa.

Al día siguiente antes de que amaneciera la latina despertó, escribió un recado y pensaba irse pero la rubia la escuchó.

 **S.** Ya me voy amor.  
 **Q**. Ya amaneció?  
 **S.** No, por eso es un buen momento para irme, te veo en un rato más.  
 **Q**. Ok amor, gracias por venir.  
 **S.** No es nada, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.  
 **Q.** Lo sé.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, intentó por todos los medios ser lo más cuidadosa posible para que su abuela no la escuchara entrar, por fortuna la señora Alma continuaba dormida.

Más tarde ya en el colegio…

 **Mi.** Pobre Quinn, la verdad es que yo me harto porque mis papás siempre están sobre mí pidiéndome que sea buen estudiante que me porte bien y no sé cuántas cosas más, cuando lo único que hacen es preocuparse por mí, en cambio a ella ni siquiera le hacen caso.  
 **S.** Exacto, sinceramente no los comprendo, son millonarios, para qué quieren tanto dinero si al final cuando se mueran ni siquiera se lo van a llevar?  
 **Mi.** Pues así son los millonarios, entre más dinero tienen más quieren, supongo que nosotros no los comprendemos porque nunca hemos tenido todo ese dinero.  
 **S.** Eso creo, ojalá que cuando tú y yo nos convirtamos en los DJ's más famosos del planeta no caigamos en lo mismo que los señores Fabray.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm pues quién sabe.  
 **S.** Jajajaa.  
 **Mi**. Ya se tardó tu novia, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Sí... Habrá pasado algo?  
 **Mi.** Espero que no.

Mientras tanto en camino venía la rubia junto con su padre quien había decidido llevarla a la preparatoria.

 **Ru.** Así que no vas a decir nada?  
 **Q.** Gracias por acompañarme.  
 **Ru**. Quinn, sé que no soy el mejor padre que pudiste haber tenido, pero quiero estar contigo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.  
 **Q.** 25 minutos en coche de casa a la preparatoria, vaya que es mucho. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Ru.** Quinn...  
 **Q.** Papá, no te preocupes por pasar el tiempo conmigo porque es obvio que lo haces sólo para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, tú sigue atendiendo tus negocios, sigue viajando lo que quieras, pero el tiempo que quieras pasar conmigo hazlo de corazón, gracias por traerme.

La rubia bajó del auto deprisa y entró a la preparatoria para encontrarse con su novia, pero en los pasillos se encontró con Spencer quien de inmediato detuvo su camino.

 **Sp.** Hey Quinn, no te despediste de mí la otra noche.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, es que estaba un poco ebria, Santana me sacó de la fiesta.  
 **Sp**. Mmm, ya veo, hey y pensaste en lo que te dije?  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?  
 **Sp**. Sobre estar conmigo para demostrarte de lo que te estás perdiendo.  
 **Q.** Ah eso, pues no, no tengo nada que pensar, ya te lo dije, jamás le jugaría chueco a mi novia.  
 **Sp.** Ella no tiene por qué enterarse.  
 **Q.** Ni yo por qué hacerlo contigo, ella me da la que necesito y de sobra.  
 **Sp.** Jajaja nunca has tenido un pene, es obvio que no sabes de lo que te pierdes, pero cuando me pruebes (acercándose) no me vas a querer dejar, mi amigo (tomando la mano de la rubia) estará esperando por ti.

Spencer llevó la mano de Quinn hasta sus genitales, la rubia rápidamente se zafó.

 **Sp.** Piénsalo belleza. (guiñándole un ojo)  
 **Q.** Idiota! (gritando)

En ese momento Santana se acercó y de inmediato Spencer se alejó.

 **S.** Qué pasa mi amor? El infeliz ése te hizo algo? **  
****Q**. No... Me hizo una broma de mal gusto pero nada más.  
 **S.** No lo soporto! **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo, ven aquí.

Quinn le dio un gran beso a su novia.

 **S.** Vamos detrás de las gradas. **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja, más tarde.  
 **S.** Ok... Todo bien con tus papás?  
 **Q**. No, papá me trajo pero es obvio que fue por la culpa de haber cancelado las vacaciones.  
 **S.** Ya amor no pienses en eso, mejor piensa que esta semana es la última del servicio, por fin seremos libres!  
 **Q**. Tienes razón y lo vamos a celebrar yendo a cenar a Breadstix.  
 **S.** Trato hecho.

Más tarde ese día en la cafetería.

 **B.** Chicos vengan.  
 **Q.** No lo puedo creer amor, Brittany nos está invitando a su mesa.  
 **S.** Pues vamos.  
 **Mi**. Sí, vamos.

Fueron hacia allá.

 **B.** Hablé con mis amigos y ellos quieren ser sus amigos también si así lo desean. **  
** **Mi.** Yo sí.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Q**. Sabes que yo también.  
 **T.** Yo soy Tina y a partir de hoy pueden contar con nosotros en todo.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Mi**. Las chicas están felices porque esta semana terminan su servicio.  
 **B.** Que buena noticia. **  
** **Q.** Sí, por fin tendré las tardes libres.  
 **K.** Volverás a las cheerios?

Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia.

 **Q.** No creo que la entrenadora me quiera de vuelta, así que no lo veo posible.  
 **S.** _Qué alivio_. (pensando)  
 **B.** No te preocupes Quinn, con el tiempo verás que ser porrista no es indispensable para tu vida.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje.

Esa noche.

 **Q.** Ahh, ahhh!  
 **S.** Baja la voz nena, la abuela nos va a escuchar.  
 **Q.** Más fuerte, anda, necesito más.  
 **S.** Ya tienes 3 dedos amor.  
 **Q.** Bésame.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Mmmm, así, me voy a venir amor, ah, ahhhhh!  
 **S.** Shhh. (besándola)

Minutos después...

 **Q**. Necesitaba eso, gracias amor.  
 **S.** No fue nada, ahora a vestirnos, sé que la abuela nos escuchó, lo sé, estabas muy gritona.  
 **Q**. Ooops lo lamento, es que estaba muy caliente.  
 **S.** Lo noté.  
 **Q**. Deberíamos de comprar un dildo.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Sí, muchas lesbianas hacen uso de ellos, deberíamos de internarlo.  
 **S.** Pero... Para qué? Hace menos de 10 minutos estallaste de placer con mis caricias y sigues pensando en un maldito pene?  
 **Q**. No es un pene, es un juguete.  
 **S.** Que simula un pene.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo Santana, si no quieres intentar cosas nuevas entonces no lo hacemos, pero por favor no te enojes conmigo.  
 **S.** Es que... Déjame pensarlo, ok?  
 **Q**. No es necesario, pásame mi sostén.  
 **S.** Aquí está.

Las chicas subieron.

 **S.** Ay Dios, los cupcakes.  
 **A**. Ya le apagué al horno.  
 **S.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **A.** Ve a llevar a su casa a Quinn, algo que debiste haber hecho cuando salieron del servicio, y no tardes en regresar porque tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.  
 **S**. Pasa algo?  
 **A.** Ya ve.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Nos vemos mañana abuelita.  
 **A.** Descansa hija.

En el camino.

 **S.** Te dije que se daría cuenta.  
 **Q.** Fue mi culpa, lo siento.  
 **S.** Creo que ya no podremos hacerlo en la casa.  
 **Q.** Entonces dónde?  
 **S.** Pues no sé, tal vez en un hotel.  
 **Q**. En un hotel? Estás loca? Yo no me voy a meter a uno de esos hoteles baratos donde te metías con la Rosa.  
 **S.** Pues entonces págalo tú y nos vamos a la suite presidencial del mejor hotel de Lima. **  
** **Q**. Es justo lo que haré.  
 **S.** Bien, llegamos.  
 **Q**. Nos vemos mañana  
 **S.** Sí.

La rubia entró a su casa sin despedirse.

 **S.** Ésta mujer está loca, es más voluble que Rosa.

Al subir a su habitación, Quinn notó que sobre su escritorio había un pedazo de papel que no había notado por la mañana.

 _"Sigue roncando adorablemente mi amor jejeje, te amo"_

 _\- San._

 **Q**. Soy una completa imbécil.

Cuando Santana llegó a su casa no quería entrar, estaba asustada pero al final no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

 **S**. Aquí estoy, voy a decorar los cupcakes para mañana temprano.  
 **A**. No señorita usted va a tomar asiento.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **A.** Cuántas veces te he pedido que no tengas relaciones sexuales con tus novias en la casa?  
 **S.** Abuela... (mueca) **  
** **A.** Santana, las escuché, mejor dicho, escuché a Quinn.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **A.** Cuando eras novia de Rosita te pedí lo mismo y ahí si me hiciste caso, por qué ahora no?  
 **S.** _No lo hice._ (pensando) Porque... Abuela, yo, yo amo a Quinn y quiero que ella se sienta cómoda y aquí se siente mejor que en su casa, lamento haberte desobedecido.  
 **A.** Sé que no me harás caso y continuarás teniendo tus encuentros aquí con tu novia, pero lo que sí te voy a pedir es que no lo hagas mientras yo esté en la casa, no quiero volver a escuchar eso, no es nada agradable hacerlo, o te gustaría escucharme a mí y algún hombre aquí mientras...?  
 **S.** No abuela, no, ni lo menciones, no. (enorme mueca) Ya no lo volveré a hacer.  
 **A.** Gracias, por cierto, los Chang invitaron a Rosita y su familia a pasar noche buena con nosotros, no me pude negar.  
 **S.** Ok abuela.

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi**. Anda San vamos a llegar tarde a la preparatoria, qué tanto haces?  
 **S.** Sacando dinero de mi alcancía, necesito contar lo que tengo ahorrado porque ya no falta mucho para navidad y quiero comprarle algo lindo a Q que vi en internet.  
 **Mi.** Pues no creo que te alcance eh.  
 **S.** Gracias por los ánimos, préstame dinero, sí?  
 **Mi.** No tengo.  
 **S**. Tú siempre tienes, anda, además la abuela te da un pequeño sueldo por la entrega de los cupcakes, anda sí?  
 **Mi**. Ya veremos.  
 **S**. Eso es un sí jejejeje.  
 **Mi**. Un momento, hace un rato dijiste que anoche habían peleado y ya estás pensando en darle su regalo de navidad?  
 **S.** Fue una pelea tonta, Q y yo nos amamos mucho como para enojarnos por algo tan tonto como lo de anoche.  
 **Mi.** Ay Santanita jajaja estás tan enamorada de Quinn, y eso que dijiste que jamás te pasaría eso con ella.  
 **S.** Lo sé, me tragué mis propias palabras, ni modo.  
 **Mi**. Jajajaja.

Ya en la preparatoria, la rubia buscó a su novia, en cuanto la vio fue a abrazarla.

 **Q.** Soy una tonta, perdóname por anoche, sí? Yo voy a donde me puedas llevar para estar juntas.  
 **S.** No te preocupes mi amor, tenemos permiso de hacerlo en la casa.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, claro mientras la abuela no se encuentre ahí.  
 **Q**. Entonces nos escuchó?  
 **S.** Sí y me regañó.  
 **Q**. Ay noooo, qué vergüenza, Dios mío, no voy a poder volver mirar a los ojos a mi abuelita.  
 **S.** Jajaja. (abrazándola más fuerte)  
 **Q.** Ya no voy a gritar, lo prometo.  
 **S.** Sinceramente no creo que lo puedas cumplir jejeje.  
 **Q.** Mmmm. (puchero)

Finalmente los días transcurrieron y se llegó el momento de decir adiós al servicio comunitario.

 **G.** Estos meses que pasaron aquí ayudando a mejorar las instalaciones de la iglesia, a organizar las donaciones de los feligreses y a entregarle las cosas a los más necesitados, fueron muy satisfactorios para mí, porque puede llegar a conocerlas mucho mejor, a pesar de que cometieron errores y tuvieron que venir aquí por obligación, creo que al final disfrutaron de hacer su tarea.  
 **S.** Lo hicimos padre.  
 **G.** Y también aprendieron una buena elección, no volver a meterse en problemas porque eso les traerá consecuencias muy duras, porque ustedes de alguna manera ya tienen antecedentes, no lo olviden.  
 **S.** Es verdad. (puchero)  
 **Q**. Pero ya no haremos nada malo. **  
** **G**. Bueno hoy no habrá trabajo, acompáñenme a la sacristía, quiero hacer un brindis con ustedes.  
 **S.** Nos dará del vino de consagrar delicioso que tiene guardado bajo llave?  
 **G.** Cómo sabes que está guardado bajo llave?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **G.** Y cómo sabes que es delicioso?  
 **S.** Emmm bueno, lo intuí jejeje. (nerviosa)  
 **G.** Pues no, no tomaremos vino de consagrar porque les recuerdo que son menores de edad y a pesar de que el vino se les puede dar cuando tomen la comunión, éste no es el caso, brindaremos con refresco y tengo algunos bocadillos que sé que les van a gustar.  
 **Q.** Jejeje que bien, tengo hambre.  
 **G**. Mañana las acompañaré en su audiencia con el juez para su liberación.  
 **S.** Gracias padre Gabriel.  
 **G**. Bueno, entonces salud por el fin del servicio comunitario.  
 **Q y S.** Salud!

Esa noche.

 **S.** Podemos ir a tu casa caminando?  
 **Q**. Claro, pasa algo?  
 **S.** Hoy es la última noche que te llevo a tu casa y oficialmente también es la última noche que trabajo para tu mamá, así quiero que quiero que dure más tiempo para poder estar contigo.  
 **Q.** Es verdad, no había pensado en eso.  
 **S.** Buscaré un empleo para éstas fechas navideñas, ya sabes, siempre hay mucho movimiento y de seguro en alguna tienda me pueden contratar temporalmente.  
 **Q**. Entonces no te tomarás un descanso?  
 **S**. No puedo amor, necesitamos el dinero que ya no voy a recibir.  
 **Q**. Pero en qué momento nos vamos a ver?  
 **S.** Por las noches. **  
** **Q**. Nooo. (puchero)  
 **S.** Luego hablamos de eso mi amor, mejor continuemos caminando.  
 **Q**. Ok... Te amo.  
 **S.** Jejee yo más.

Al día siguiente se presentaron muy temprano para asistir a la audiencia con el juez, el padre Gabriel le había entregado el reporte sobre las actividades de las chicas en servicio, así que las liberó no sin antes darles un sin fin de recomendaciones.

A la salida de la corte.

 **Ru.** Felicidades Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá... Mira ella es la señora Alma, la abuela de Santana.  
 **Ru**. Mucho gusto señora.  
 **A.** El gusto es mío.  
 **Q.** Ella es una gran persona como su nieta.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Ru**. Me lo imagino.  
 **Ju.** Nos vamos? Tengo una junta.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **S.** Señora Judy, antes de que se vaya permítame agradecerle por el trabajo que me dio mientras estábamos en el servicio comunitario, créame que fue de gran ayuda para mi abuela y para mí.  
 **Ju.** Ohhh es verdad, ya no tendrás que llevar a Quinn a casa, te voy a dar tu liquidación, espera.  
 **S.** No hace falta, le di las gracias de corazón no para que me liquidara, se lo juro.  
 **Ju**. No te preocupes, además es lo justo.

Judy le entregó un cheque a Santana con varios ceros.

 **S.** _Vaya_ … (pensando) Gracias señora Fabray.  
 **Q.** Mamá, de casualidad hay algún un puesto de medio tiempo en la empresa para que Santana trabaje ahí?  
 **Ju.** Pues no en este momento.  
 **Ru**. Usas mucho la bicicleta, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, básicamente es mi medio de transporte.  
 **Ru**. Bueno, en la empresa hacen faltan mensajeros, ya sabes para los envíos dentro de la ciudad, a veces las empresas que se dedican a eso tardan mucho en entregar ciertos documentos porque también entregan los de otras empresas, creo que tú nos podrías ayudar mucho entregando algunos papeles dentro de la ciudad.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Ru**. Sí claro que sí, te dará en mi tarjeta, te espero mañana a primera hora para hablar sobre tu nuevo empleo, serás nuestra mensajera.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, muchas gracias señor Fabray.  
 **Ru**. No es nada, además sé que a mi esposa le encantará ayudar a la hija de su gran amiga Maribel López, no es así Judy?  
 **Ju.** Lo es Russell.  
 **A.** Muchas gracias por todo lo que nos han ayudado, si mi Maribel estuviera viva, ella sería la más feliz del mundo, sobre todo porque siempre te aprecio mucho, Judy.  
 **Ju.** Claro... Nos vamos?  
 **Ru**. Sí, tienen cómo regresar a casa?  
 **S.** Sí, mi amigo Mike fue a acercar la camioneta.  
 **Ru**. Muy bien, nos vemos luego, señora Alma espero que un día de éstos me regale un par de cupcakes, son deliciosos.  
 **A.** Claro que sí, cuente con ellos. **  
** **Q.** Te llamo más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo para la cena. (susurrándole a la latina)  
 **S.** Ok.

Los Fabray salieron del edificio.

 **S.** Abuelita todo va de maravilla, esto es perfecto, tengo trabajo, lo tengo!  
 **A.** Ellos son maravillosas personas.  
 **Mi.** Qué pasa, por qué tanto alboroto?  
 **S**. Ni te lo imaginas.

Esa noche las chicas salieron a cenar a Breadstixx.  
 **S**. Hace tanto que no venía a este lugar, recuerdo que cuando mamá recibía un bono extra en su trabajo nos traía aquí a comer.  
 **Q**. A pesar de que no es el mejor lugar de la ciudad, la comida no es tan mala.  
 **S.** Pide lo que quieras amor, yo invito, tu mamá me dio una liquidación muy buena.  
 **Q**. Puedo pedir langosta?  
 **S.** Claro que sí y el postre más caro.  
 **Q**. Jejejej.

Luego de cenar, la latina llevó a Quinn a su hogar, Mike le había prestado la camioneta de su padre.

 **S.** Te veo mañana.  
 **Q.** Ok cielo.

Al día siguiente la latina se presentó primera hora en la oficina de Russell tal y como él se lo pidió, le dio las instrucciones sobre lo que sería su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajera pero lo que más le dio felicidad a la morena, fue ver la cantidad que ganaría por ese trabajo de medio tiempo.

La noche buena se llegó, así que Quinn, Santana, Mike, Brittany y los demás chicos fueron a la iglesia a ayudar a preparar y repartir la cena de Navidad para los más necesitados.

 **Mi.** Qué bien se siente ayudar a los demás.  
 **B.** Es verdad.  
 **S.** Lo mejor es ver las caras de felicidad de las personas, eso vale oro. **  
** **Q**. Sí que lo vale.  
 **S.** A qué hora irás con tus padres mi amor?  
 **Q.** Más tarde, pero no quiero ir.  
 **S.** Nena, tu hermana está en la ciudad, al menos esa cena deberías compartirla con ellos, no lo crees?  
 **Q**. No sé...  
 **S.** Ay mi cielo..

Más tarde en la casa Fabray.

 **Ru**. Hija, qué esperas para vestirte, tu hermana ya está lista desde hace mucho rato.  
 **Q.** Es que me siento mal, creo que tengo fiebre, mira me tomé la temperatura.  
 **Ru**. Mmm es solo un poco.  
 **Q.** Y me duele la garganta.  
 **Ru.** Ok, quédate aquí, te dije que te compensaría lo de las vacaciones así que mañana te daré tu regalo.  
 **Q.** Está bien.

Russell salió.

 **Q.** Siempre funciona pasar el termómetro un buen rato por la lámpara de mesa jajaa.

En cuanto sus padres y hermana salieron de casa, Quinn también lo hizo, ya la esperaba un taxi, llevaba bastantes cajas de regalos, se dirigió al único lugar donde quería estar.

 **Mi.** Santana, tocan.  
 **S.** Ya voy... Quinn? **  
** **Q**. Puedo?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, y tu cena de Navidad?  
 **Q**. Pues acabo de llegar a ella.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo. **  
** **Q**. Ayúdame con los regalos.  
 **S.** Que es todo eso? **  
** **Q**. Tus regalos amor, bueno y el de la abuela y el de Mike?  
 **S.** Mis regalos? _Pero yo solo tengo uno para ti_. (pensando)

Entonces volvieron a tocar a la puerta, se trataba de Rosita y su familia.

 **Q.** Santana?  
 **S.** Emmm jejeje olvidé ese pequeño detalle, verdad? Yo no la invité, te lo juro que yo no la invité, fue Julia la mamá de Mike, tú sabes que el papá de Rosita los abandonó hace tiempo y Julia no quería que se la pasaran solos en noche buena, mi abuela accedió.  
 **Q**. Y no pensabas decírmelo?  
 **S.** Sinceramente lo olvidé mi amor, como para mí no es algo importante, no lo recordé.  
 **Q**. Mmm ok, es navidad y tenemos que pasarla en armonía, así que no me voy a enojar por ese detalle, porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo, darte besitos, que me abraces y cenar deliciosamente.  
 **S**. Entonces tendrás todo eso. (besándola)

La cena de navidad transcurrió en perfecta armonía, a pesar de las miradas de muerte que Rosita y Quinn compartían pero nadie peleó y la reunión se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

 **A.** A dormir niñas pero ya saben, deben de portarse bien.  
 **S.** Te lo prometemos abuelita.  
 **Q.** Buenas noches.  
 **A.** Descansen y gracias por mi regalo Quinnie, es un abrigo precioso.  
 **Q.** De nada, que bueno que te gustó, abuelita.

Alma se fue a dormir.

 **S.** Mike estaba como loco de la felicidad, mi amor no debiste de haber gastado tanto en una computadora nueva para él.  
 **Q.** No fue tanto mi amor, además tenía mis ahorros, y ustedes van a necesitar esa computadora ahora que comiencen a ensayar su espectáculo.  
 **S.** Pues sí, con solo una no se puede...  
 **Q.** Ahora sí vas a querer abrir tus regalos?  
 **S.** Emm ok.

Santana comenzó a abrir las cajas.

 **S.** Tenis? 5 pares de tenis?  
 **Q**. Sí jejejeje, te gustan?  
 **S.** Quinn, esto cuesta una fortuna, son los más caros.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso dijeron en la tienda. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Pero, son demasiados. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Q**. Claro que no, además ahora que ya estás trabajando con papá no puedes llevar el mismo par que te rob...  
 **S.** Que me robé de la iglesia. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Te gustan?  
 **S.** Son hermosos, gracias Q.

Santana se sentía más que incómoda, pero aun así le entregó su regalo a Quinn.

 **S.** Siento no haber podido regalarte algo mejor.  
 **Q**. Lo voy a abrir.  
 **S.** Espero te guste. (muy nerviosa)  
 **Q.** Veamos... Un kit para diseño de modas? Ay Dios mío, lápices de colores, patrones, reglas, bocetos, está casi completo, gracias mi amor.  
 **S.** Te gustó? **  
** **Q**. Claro que sí mi amor. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Tú vas a ser una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas y... Con esto comenzarás a escribir tu historia. **  
** **Q**. Lo haré mi amor y lo primero que diseñaré será para ti, te lo prometo, te amo mucho, nena.  
 **S**. Te amo mucho más.  
 **Q.** Feliz Navidad Santana.  
 **S.** Feliz Navidad Quinnie bella.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Les gustó? Espero que sí, no olviden comentar y sugerir por favor.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar algo sobre un comentario que recibí sobre que Quinn en mis historias siempre es la mala y hace sufrir a Santana... Bueno hace tiempo aclaré que mi personaje favorito de Glee es Santana, pero también dije que en mis historias la chicas no siempre iban a tener la personalidad que tenían en el show, sé que tal vez eso las haga monótonas en mis historias y que tal vez siempre sea muy predecible que Quinn la va a cagar jeje creo que entré en un círculo vicioso y por el momento no puedo salir de él, espero en un futuro (si sigo escribiendo) tratar de cambiar eso, y darle otro sentido a mis historias, ya veremos qué pasa, gracias Nanay13 por el comentario.**_

 _ **También gracias a Bachi04 por tu comentarios y seguirme en Wattpad, a EizaMallette, JessVM, Fulana, JKR8, NayNayAgron y a todos los guest.**_

 __  
 _ **Gracias por leer y espero que les sigan gustando mis historias.**_


	18. De vuelta en la cima

**_He vuelto con una actualización, sé que sigo demorándome pero no puedo evitar tener tan poco tiempo, bueno espero que les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. De vuelta en la cima.**

A la mañana siguiente.

 **A.** Niñas, despierten! Se quedaron dormidas en el sofá?  
 **S.** Eh? Sí, pero te juro que no hicimos nada malo.  
 **A.** Jajaja ok.  
 **S.** Voy a preparar el desayuno, pero primero voy al baño.  
 **Q.** Emmm mira lo que me regaló Santana, abuelita **  
** **A.** Ya lo había visto hija, Santanita estaba muy nerviosa por saber si te gustaría o no.  
 **Q.** Me encantó, me podrías ayudar a crear algo lindo para ella, he pensado en algo, lo voy a dibujar y me ayudas?  
 **A.** Claro que sí Quinn  
 **Q.** Gracias...

Esa tarde nevada, las chicas caminaron hasta la casa de la rubia.

 **S.** Necesito un auto para estos días, pobrecita de ti, tienes tus mejillas muy rojas.  
 **Q.** Jejeje no te preocupes. **  
** **S.** Tengo ganas de ti.  
 **Q.** Muchas?  
 **S.** Sí, no me diste mi noche buena. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja, al llegar a casa me aseguraré de que no haya nadie y ahí lo hacemos.  
 **S**. Jejeje fabuloso.

Pero para la mala suerte de las chicas, los Fabray se encontraban en casa, así que se tuvieron que despedir y quedaron en verse más tarde.

 **Ru**. Quinn, dónde estabas?  
 **Q.** Ay, me asustaste papá, fui a casa de las López a llevarles sus obsequios.  
 **Ru**. Tan temprano? Pensé que te sentías mal.  
 **Q.** Con los analgésicos que me tomé me sentí mejor.  
 **Ru.** Qué llevas ahí?  
 **Q.** El regalo que me dio Santana.  
 **Ru**. Y qué es? **  
** **Q.** Pues...  
 **F.** Buenos días o tardes.  
 **Ru.** Frannie qué tal la resaca?  
 **F.** Qué resaca?  
 **Ru**. Jajajaj te vi toda la noche con copas en la mano.  
 **F.** Era sola una, papá.  
 **Ru.** Sí claro.  
 **Q.** Y mamá? **  
** **Ru**. En el estudio.  
 **F.** Hasta en Navidad está trabajando ésa mujer?  
 **Ru**. Ésa mujer es tu madre.  
 **F.** Sí perdón.  
 **Ru.** Qué les parece si vamos al garaje por la parte de afuera?  
 **F.** Está nevando papá.  
 **Ru.** Ve a abrigarte y salimos.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo? **  
** **Ru**. Nada malo.

Minutos después.

 **Ru.** Como te lo dije hija, lamento mucho el no haber salido con ustedes en estas fiestas en las vacaciones que les prometí, por lo mismo decidí disculparme con ustedes dándoles otra clase de regalo, abriré el garaje.

En cuanto se abrió, mostró dos autos último modelo.

 **F.** Woooow.  
 **Ru.** Feliz Navidad niñas, Frannie el tuyo es el azul, Quinn el tuyo es el rojo, aquí tienen las llaves.  
 **F.** Muchas gracias papá, esto es mejor que las vacaciones.

Frannie fue directo hacia su auto mientras la chica de ojos verdes se quedó contemplándolo.

 **Ru.** Pasa algo hija? Acaso no te gustó el color? Puedo cambiarlo si quieres.  
 **Q.** No es eso, es que... Papá yo sí hubiese preferido ir a esas vacaciones contigo en vez de un auto que ni siquiera puedo conducir porque te recuerdo que me quitaron la licencia por lo del accidente. (mueca)  
 **Ru.** Sí hija, pero ya cumpliste tu condena y además resultó que el juez es hermano de uno de los clientes de la empresa, hice una llamada y... Aquí tienes tu licencia nuevamente. **  
** **Q**. Usaste tus influencias para que me dieran otra vez la licencia?  
 **Ru.** Algo así.  
 **Q.** Y por qué no las usaste para evitar que hiciera ese servicio comunitario?  
 **Ru**. Te recuerdo que en ese entonces yo no me encontraba en la ciudad y tu madre se encargó de todo, además creo que hizo una muy buena decisión al obligarte a cumplir tu condena porque así te darás cuenta de que tus malas decisiones pueden llegar a tener pésimas consecuencias.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok...  
 **Ru.** Vamos a probarlo?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **F.** Los veo más tarde, iré a dar una vuelta.  
 **Ru**. No tardes mucho, recuerda que hay que comer en familia.  
 **F.** Estaré en casa a tiempo.

La otra rubia se fue en su auto.

 **Ru.** Vamos?  
 **Q.** Ok.

Quinn se sentía bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez que conducía desde el día del accidente, su padre lo pudo notar.

 **Ru.** Tranquila hija, estás sobria.  
 **Q.** Ok papá.

El paseo fue muy ameno, la rubia estaba encantada con su nuevo auto, ya quería mostrárselo a su novia para ir a pasear con ella.

La familia Fabray tuvo su comida navideña...

 **F.** Mamá puedes dejar un momento ese celular?  
 **Ju**. Lo siento, estoy revisando la lista de invitados para nuestra cena de Año Nuevo.  
 **Q.** Tendremos una cena de Año Nuevo?  
 **Ju.** Así es, este año seremos los anfitriones de nuestros clientes y amigos.  
 **Q.** Mmm. **  
** **Ru**. La empresa va muy bien niñas y daremos esa cena como agradecimiento a ellos.  
 **F**. Pues qué flojera.  
 **Q.** Puedo invitar a las López?  
 **Ju.** Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no, ellas no pertenecen a nuestro círculo social, además dudo mucho que tengan la ropa indicada para un evento como este, es más dudo que tengan siquiera los modales necesarios para convivir con nuestros invitados.  
 **Q.** Mamá, ellas son muy educadas.  
 **Ju.** Tal vez, pero son pobres y eso es algo que no podemos negar, así que olvídalo no daré mi consentimiento para que las invites.  
 **Q.** Papá?  
 **Ru**. Lo siento hija, pero tu madre tiene razón.  
 **Q.** Mmm.  
 **F.** Quiénes son ésas López y por qué quieres invitarlas?  
 **Q.** Santana es mi amiga, compartimos juntas el servicio comunitario y desde entonces somos muy buenas amigas, su abuela es una señora encantadora y excelente persona y además la mamá de Santana fue la mejor amiga de mamá en la preparatoria.  
 **F.** Ohhh.  
 **Ju**. Cuando terminemos de comer, me ayudas a revisar la lista de invitados?  
 **Ru**. Claro que sí.

Más tarde.

 **F.** Vas a salir? **  
** **Q.** Emm sí, voy con Santana quiero mostrarle el auto.  
 **F.** Ya veo. **  
** **Q.** Quieres venir con nosotras?  
 **F.** No gracias, prefiero tomar una siesta anoche me desvelé demasiado.  
 **Q.** Entonces te veo más tarde.  
 **F.** Claro Quinnie.

La rubia salió de casa para ir en busca de su novia, al llegar al lugar, de inmediato comenzó a sonar el claxon.

 **A.** Y ese escándalo?  
 **S.** Ni idea.

Santana se acercó a la ventana.

 **S.** Es un auto muy lindo, de seguro vienen a comprar droga con alguno de los vecinos.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Ay abuela sabes que es verdad.  
 **A.** Pues si quisieran comprar droga no estarían con ése escándalo.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, iré a ver de qué se trata.  
 **A.** Hija no seas metiche.  
 **S.** Es inevitable abuelita.

Santana salió de la casa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey mi amor, tardaste en salir.  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Hola bebé.  
 **S.** Qué haces en este auto? **  
** **Q**. Es lindo, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, pero no entiendo. **  
** **Q**. Es el regalo de Navidad que papá me dio por no llevarme a esas vacaciones, lo puedes creer?  
 **S.** Vaya... Un momento, pero qué no se supone que no puedes conducir un auto hasta dentro de unos meses?  
 **Q**. Papá también lo arregló y ya me devolvieron mi licencia, vamos a dar un paseo?  
 **S.** Ok, voy a avisarle a la abuela. **  
** **Q**. No tardes.

Alma le dio permiso a su nieta no son antes darle una serie de recomendaciones.

Ya en el auto.

 **S**. Quinn, vas algo rápido.  
 **Q.** Ok, bajaré la velocidad.  
 **S.** Me encanta el olor a nuevo.  
 **Q**. Me imagino, no estás muy acostumbrada.  
 **S.** Qué?

Santana había escuchado perfectamente.

 **Q.** Nada, quieres conducirlo?  
 **S.** No, no quiero arruinarlo, ya sabes es nuevo. **  
** **Q**. Anda amor, a partir de hoy es de las dos, nos ayudará a no pasar frío, anda sí?  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana tomó el volante y se dirigió hasta el mirador.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué tal eh?  
 **S.** El volante es tan liviano, es magnífico auto.  
 **Q.** Papá hizo muy buena elección.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q**. En Año Nuevo darán una cena en la casa, creo que ahora sí no podré salvarme de asistir, es muy importante para ellos.  
 **S.** Pues hazlo, sería como agradecerle a tu papá el regalo, no?  
 **Q**. Sí... Puedes recorrer el asiento hacia atrás?  
 **S.** Ok... Así? **  
** **Q**. Justo así.

Quinn se sentó a horcajadas sobre Santana.

 **S.** Q, qué haces?  
 **Q.** Dijiste que tenías ganas de mí.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero aquí no.  
 **Q.** Por qué no?  
 **S.** Y si viene alguna patrulla? Apenas nos dejaron en libertad.  
 **Q.** Santana, relájate un poco, últimamente estás peor que tu abuela.  
 **S.** Entién...

Quinn calló a su novia con un beso muy profundo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Quieres estar dentro de mí?  
 **S.** Toda la vida.  
 **Q**. Y qué esperas para hacerlo? **  
S**. Jejeje.

Santana empezó a besar a Quinn con mucha pasión, fue despojándola lentamente de cada una de las prendas que cubrían su perfecta piel, una vez con el torso desnudo, capturó uno de los pezones rosados con sus labios para luego comenzarlos a succionar delicadamente.

 **Q**. San… (cerrado los ojos)

Después llevó sus labios hasta el otro pezón mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave espalda de su chica.

 **S.** Te amo.

La respiración entre cortada de Quinn le notificó que estaba profundamente excitada, así que le desabrochó sus jeans y con algo de dificultad pudo despojarla de ellos junto con su ropa interior, estando completamente desnuda y con la piel erizada por el frio, llevó las yemas de sus dedos hasta el clítoris de la rubia para comenzarlo a estimular, la chica de ojos verdes estaba tan húmeda que eso le facilitó el poderla masturbar.

 **Q**. Cielos… Mmmm.

Lentamente fue llevando dos de sus dedos a la entrada del centro de Quinn, la penetró delicadamente, entonces la rubia comenzó a montar los dedos.

 **Q**. Ahhh sí, sí! **  
S.** Te deseo mucho.  
 **Q**. Más, más!

Y eso hizo, añadió un dedo más y aceleró las embestidas de su mano, sus labios besaban el cuello, los pezones y los labios.

 **Q.** Eres la mejor mi amor, lo eres, no pares, justo ahí me enloqueces ahhhh mmm ahhh.  
 **S.** Lo sé bebé, me encanta cogerte mmmm. **  
Q**. Ahhhh.

Unos cuantos toques más y la latina sintió cómo las paredes de Quinn estaban apretando más sus dedos.  
 **  
Q**. Voy a…. Dios! Ahhhhh.  
 **S.** Jejeje jamás me imaginé hacerlo en un auto.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** No, la verdad es que no tenía muchas fantasías sexuales... Hasta ahora. **  
** **Q**. Entonces tienes muchas?  
 **S.** Algunas.  
 **Q.** Y yo estoy presente en alguna de ellas?  
 **S.** En todas, absolutamente en todas, mi amor.  
 **Q.** Es mi turno, déjame hacerte de todo.  
 **S.** Sí mamacita, soy toda tuya. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja.

Cierto día en casa de Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué te parece?  
 **S.** Te verás como toda una princesa, es muy bonito el vestido. **  
** **Q**. Me vas a hacer falta.  
 **S.** Nena, es una cena muy importante para tus padres, no me gustaría echarla a perder.  
 **Q**. Jamás lo harías.  
 **S.** Quién sabe  
 **Q**. Ahh por cierto, acércate.  
 **S**. Para?  
 **Q**. Te voy a tomar medidas, recuerda que te dije que lo primero que diseñaría con el kit que me regalaste sería algo para ti y quiero empezar a hacerlo.  
 **S.** Bueno... **  
** **Q**. Acércate.

La rubia sacó la cinta métrica.

 **S.** Jajaja me estás midiendo o toqueteando?  
 **Q**. Las dos cosas, aunque ya me sé las medidas de tu cuerpo, mis manos conocen cada centímetro de él.  
 **S.** Y te gusta?  
 **Q.** Mucho, estás deliciosa.

Quinn comenzó a amasar los senos de la latina, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso bastante apasionado.

 **F.** Oye Quinn, me acompa... Emmm perdón por la interrupción.

Las chicas estaban atónitas.

 **S.** Ay Dios, ay Dios, sabías que estaba aquí?  
 **Q**. No, había salido...  
 **S.** Y ahora?  
 **Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** Ay Dios, ay Dios.

La chica de ojos verdes salió de su habitación para ir directamente a la de su hermana.

 **Q**. Frannie?  
 **F.** Aquí estoy.  
 **Q**. Escucha, lo que viste...  
 **F.** Fue muy candente... **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **F.** Y no debería de pensar así porque eres mi hermanita, pero ésa chica está buenísima.  
 **Q**. Oye!  
 **F.** Jajajaj lo siento, solo soy sincera.  
 **Q**. Pues no me gusta esa sinceridad. (cruzando los brazos)  
 **F.** Lo siento... Así que estás experimentando hermanita, mmm? **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **F.** Yo también pasé por esa fase pero fue en mi primer año de universidad jajaja tú te has adelantado.  
 **Q**. No, yo no estoy experimentando nada, Santana es mi novia.  
 **F.** Santana, tu amiga? Novia? Novia lo que se dice novia o sólo te acuestas con ella?  
 **Q**. Es mi novia y también me acuesto con ella, la amo.  
 **F.** Jajaja qué?  
 **Q**. No te burles.  
 **F.** Yo... (frunciendo el ceño) En verdad estás enamorada de una chica?  
 **Q**. Sí, ella y yo tenemos casi 3 meses de noviazgo.  
 **F.** Vaya! Y por supuesto mamá y papá no lo saben...  
 **Q**. No he podido decírselos, sabes que ellos nunca están aquí.  
 **F**. Entonces su relación es secreta?  
 **Q**. No, todos en la preparatoria saben que somos novias, la abuelita de Santana también y ahora tú, así que pues los únicos que no saben nada son mamá y papá.  
 **F.** Quinn, bien sabes que mamá odia a los homosexuales, cómo se te ocurre tener una relación formal con una chica?  
 **Q**. Pues no sé cómo pasó pero me enamoré de ella y no la voy a dejar, si quieres ve con el chisme a mamá, no me importa.  
 **F.** Sabes que yo no soy así, jamás le he ido con el chisme a nuestros padres de lo que hacemos, te quiero mucho Quinnie y a pesar de que últimamente hemos estado separadas sabes que nunca te traicionaría.  
 **Q**. Gracias Frannie. (abrazándola)  
 **F.** Entonces... Me vas a presentar a tu novia?  
 **Q**. Jejeje claro, vamos.

Mientras tanto la latina estaba más que nerviosa, no sabía lo que pasaría con la hermana de su novia así que esa incertidumbre la estaba matando.

 **Q**. Hey nena.  
 **S.** Todo bien?  
 **Q**. Sí, acércate, quiero presentarte a mi hermana mayor.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **F.** Hola soy Frances, pero todo mundo me llama Frannie.  
 **S.** Santana López. **  
** **F.** La novia de mi hermanita.  
 **S.** Sí, su novia. (muy nerviosa)  
 **F.** Jajaja cambia esa cara y relájate, si haces feliz a Quinnie entonces yo no tengo problema alguno contigo.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **F.** Seguro.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **F.** Bueno, entonces me acompañan a comprar un par de zapatillas para la fiesta de Año Nuevo? **  
** **Q**. Claro que sí, vamos San.  
 **S**. Vamos.

A pesar de que la hermana de su novia les había demostrado su apoyo, Santana no se sentía del todo a gusto.

 **Q**. Esos son preciosos Frannie, verdad Santana?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje San prefiere el calzado más casual.  
 **F.** Lo noté, el par de tenis que llevas son muy lindos.  
 **S.** Q me los regaló para Navidad. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh miren esos.

Quinn se adelantó.

 **F.** Estás con mi hermana sólo para que te dé regalos ostentosos? Sé que ese modelo de tenis es muy caro.  
 **S.** Claro que no, maldita sea, odio que la gente me juzgue solo por mi clase social, soy pobre pero no soy una aprovechada, tu hermana me los regaló y no pude negarme porque si lo hacía sabía que la haría sentir mal, me largo de aquí, Quinn, Quinn!  
 **F.** Oye no, lo lamento, compréndeme, se trata de mi hermanita y...  
 **S.** La amo Frannie, la amo a ella y no a su dinero o lo que me pueda regalar.  
 **F.** Tienes razón, perdóname por desconfiar de ti. **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Emmm.  
 **F.** Le decía a Santana que deberíamos de ir a tomar un café.  
 **Q.** Sí, buena idea, vamos con Brittany.  
 **F.** Brittany Pierce?  
 **Q.** Ella misma.  
 **F.** Tiene un café? Pero que no quedaron en bancarrota y por eso papá y mamá ya no quisieron que me casara con Bruce jr?  
 **Q.** Es una historia muy larga.  
 **F.** Bueno, voy a pagar las zapatillas.

Frannie se alejó.

 **Q.** Todo bien?  
 **S.** Me amas? **  
** **Q**. Con todo mi corazón.  
 **S.** Entonces sí, todo está perfecto. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje.

Santana se relajó luego de esa pequeña discusión con su cuñada, se dio cuenta que no era tan mala y que se preocupaba mucho por la rubia.

Más tarde Quinn llevó a Santana a su casa.

 **Q**. Te voy a extrañar.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti...  
 **Q**. Mañana vendré desde temprano jejeje crees que la abuela se enoje?  
 **S.** No, además mañana no trabajo, nieva mucho y tu papá no quiere ponerme en riesgo con la bicicleta.  
 **Q**. Ok nena, entonces nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Cuídate.

Las chicas se besaron para luego despedirse.

En el auto.

 **F.** Jejeje jamás creí ver a mi hermanita enamorada.  
 **Q.** Y menos de una chica.  
 **F.** Pues sí pero el amor es el amor y eso es lo que importa.  
 **Q**. Cierto.

Esa noche, Quinn comenzó con el diseño especial para Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te verás hermosa mi cielo.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Hey amor, les traje chocolate caliente.  
 **S.** Gracias nena, pasa, abuelita, Quinn nos trajo chocolate.  
 **A.** Hola mija.  
 **Q.** Buenos días abuelita.  
 **A.** Nos acompañas a desayunar?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **A.** Santanita, más tarde iré con Julia a la florería, quiere que le haga unos arreglos para Año Nuevo.  
 **S.** Ok abuelita... _Tendremos la casa para nosotras solas_. (susurrándole) **  
** **Q**. Genial.

Más tarde en el sótano.

 **S.** Mira amor, déjame mostrarte el adelanto de la nueva mezcla que Mike y yo comenzamos a armar.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Santana encendió la computadora.

 **Q.** Jejeje es muy buena.  
 **S.** Sí? **  
** **Q**. Seguro que sí.  
 **S.** Gracias amor, voy por unas mantas limpias, aquí hace frío. **  
** **Q**. No tardes, quiero hacerte el amor.  
 **S.** Voy como de rayo.

Mientras Santana subió la escalera la rubia aprovechó para navegar en Internet, no pudo con la curiosidad y entró a una página de videos pornográficos.  
 **  
** **Q**. Veamos... "Sexo heterosexual"

Un video comenzó a reproducirse.  
 **  
** **Q**. Vaya, ese tipo lo tiene enorme... Qué se sentirá?  
 **S.** Qué se sentirá qué? **  
** **Q**. Emmm nada.  
 **S.** Estás viendo porno? **  
** **Q**. Pues salió en un aviso esta página y...  
 **S.** Bien, veámoslo juntas. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Santana notó lo interesada que estaba su novia en dicho video.  
 **  
** **Q**. A pesar de que lo tiene grande, le entra todo a la chica.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q**. Cielos...  
 **S**. Estás caliente? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Ah no?

Santana le quitó la computadora a su novia y luego se colocó sobre ella mientras metía su mano entre sus jeans y su ropa interior.

 **S.** No?  
 **Q**. Un poquito.  
 **S.** Quinn, quieres tener sexo con un chico?  
 **Q**. Qué? No, claro que no.  
 **S.** Yo creo que sí... Q, eres una chica heterosexual, eso lo sé de sobra así como no sé por qué estás conmigo cuando es obvio que deseas un pene, así que te pido por favor que si un día decides hacerlo, lo hagas cuando tú y yo no estemos juntas en una relación. **  
** **Q**. No me digas eso, yo te amo y jamás te haría algo así, es solo curiosidad, por eso te pedí que usáramos el dildo, pero yo te amo y me encanta estar contigo íntimamente.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Esa tarde por primera vez en meses, la morena no estaba concentrada con su novia y fingió un orgasmo.

 **Q**. Lo ves? No me hace falta un hombre teniéndote a ti, estuvo rico, verdad?  
 **S.** Mucho... Mucho. **  
** **Q**. No sé qué haría si algún día me faltaran tus besos y tus caricias, despiertas en mí tantas cosas, antes no pensaba en sexo y ahora lo pienso a cada rato, pienso en lo mucho que me gusta que me toques.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo más, mucho más.  
 **S.** Un día de estos vamos a comprar el dildo. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí amor, quiero que lo usemos. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja gracias mi vida, eres la mejor novia del planeta.  
 **S.** Lo soy.

Pero Santana no estaba muy convencida del todo.

El día de la cena de Año Nuevo de los Fabray se llegó.

 **Ru.** Niñas, se ven hermosas.  
 **F.** Gracias papá.  
 **Ju**. Es verdad, se ven muy bellas.  
 **Ru**. Iré a recibir a algunos de los invitados.  
 **F.** Mamá, puedo tomar una copa?  
 **Ju.** Ok solo una y tú Quinn ni lo intentes.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes mamá, no tomaré ni una gota de alcohol.

Judy se alejó.

 **Q.** Frannie, tómame una foto, Santana me la pidió.  
 **F.** Ok vamos a tu habitación... Cuándo piensas decirles a nuestros padres sobre tu relación con ella?  
 **Q.** Pronto.  
 **F.** Súper.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos la familia de Spencer.

 **Sp**. Hey Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sp**. Te ves espectacular.  
 **Q.** Siempre luzco así.  
 **Sp.** Es verdad.  
 **Q.** No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de reuniones.  
 **Sp**. No me gustan pero papá me obligó a venir y cuando mencionó que tus papás la ofrecerían, entonces me entusiasmó la idea.  
 **Q**. Ya veo.  
 **Sp**. Vamos por una copa.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, no puedo tomar y ni tú tampoco, eres más joven que yo.  
 **Sp**. Jajajaa solo un año, pero si tú no quieres una copa yo sí, te veo al rato.  
 **Q.** Ok.

A pesar de que Quinn estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones, se estaba comenzando a aburrir.

 **Sp**. Hey Quinn, vamos a la terraza, no hay nadie.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **Sp.** Te traje esta bebida.  
 **Q.** En qué quedamos?  
 **Sp**. Desde cuándo eres una aburrida?  
 **Q.** Dame acá.  
 **Sp**. Jajaja eso! Hace rato saludé a tu hermana, está buenísima, sus genes son únicos.  
 **Q.** Y tú eres un mujeriego de lo peor.  
 **Sp**. Nah, sabes que solo me interesas tú.  
 **Q.** Y tú sabes que tengo novia.  
 **Sp.** No soy celoso.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Sp.** Antes de ir a cenar quiero darte algo.  
 **Q.** Qué cosa?

Spencer picoteó los labios de Quinn.

 **Q.** Qué demonios te pasa?  
 **Sp.** Ya lo sabes, quiero que seas mía.  
 **Q.** Pues sigue soñando.

Quinn entró a toda prisa a la casa.

 **F.** Qué hacías con Spencer Porter en la terraza?  
 **Q**. Nada, charlando.  
 **F.** Ohh, ya van a servir la cena.  
 **Q**. Vamos.

Horas más tarde.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hasta a qué hora se va a terminar esto? **  
** **F.** Hasta que el último borracho se largue. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja.  
 **Sp**. Damas, les traje una bebida.  
 **F.** Quinn lo tiene prohibido.  
 **Sp**. Nadie le diremos a Russell o a Judy que estuvo bebiendo.  
 **Q.** Ok solo ésta y ya.

Pero ésa se convirtió en tres más.

 **Q.** Jajaja ya me mareé.  
 **F.** Mejor vete a la cama antes de que mamá te vea. **  
** **Q.** Sí, buenas noches Spencer.  
 **Sp**. Descansa.

Quin se alejó.

 **Sp**. Voy al baño.  
 **F.** Ok.

Mientras tanto, Santana y su abuela pasaban Año Nuevo en casa de los padres de Mike.

 **Mi**. Ya deja ese teléfono.  
 **S.** Quinn quedó en mandarme un mensaje y no lo ha hecho. **  
** **Mi**. De seguro ha de estar muy ocupada con la cena.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **Mi**. Mejor vamos por sidra.  
 **S.** Odio la sidra.  
 **Mi**. Desde cuándo?  
 **S.** Desde que probé el champán. **  
** **Mi**. Ay sí, ay sí, tengo una novia rica.  
 **S**. Muuuuy rica jajaja.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Fabray, ya en su habitación la rubia comenzó a tirar el zipper de su vestido, pero sus habilidades no eran las mejores en esos momentos debido a las copas que había tomado.

De pronto sintió una presencia.

 **Sp**. Te ayudo?  
 **Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Sp**. Busco un baño.  
 **Q.** Hay un montón allá abajo.  
 **Sp.** Ok, ok, vine a despedirme de ti.  
 **Q.** Pues ya lo hiciste ahora vete.  
S **p.** Lo haré pero primero te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido.  
 **Q.** Eso jamás y lárgate de aquí o empiezo a gritar.  
 **Sp.** Quinn, relájate, somos amigos y sabes que jamás te haría daño, en serio, lo único que quiero demostrarte es lo mucho que estoy interesado en ti.

Spencer tomó de la cintura a la rubia y comenzó a besar delicadamente los hombros desnudos de la chica.

 **Q.** Espera...  
 **Sp.** Tranquila Quinn, no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Spencer llevó contra la pared a Quinn, entonces besó su cuello mientras acariciaba los costados de su cuerpo.

 **Sp.** Hueles delicioso.

Y entonces la besó apasionadamente, Quinn trataba de resistirse pero poco a poco fue cediendo, era como si algo se hubiese posesionado de ella.

Entonces el chico tomó la mano de la rubia para que sintiera su erección sobre su ropa.

 **Sp**. Me tienes loco.  
 **Q.** Dios...  
 **Sp.** Vamos a la cama.  
 **Q.** N-no.  
 **Sp.** Déjame hacerte sentir lo que nadie ha hecho.  
 **Q.** No sé...  
 **Sp**. Apuesto a que me deseas tanto como yo en estos momentos. **  
** **F.** Quinn ya te dorm... Qué rayos pasa aquí?  
 **Sp.** Nada, nada, vine a desearle buenas noches a tu hermana, nos vemos en la escuela, Quinnie.

Spencer casi salió corriendo de ahí.

 **F.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. No es lo que crees.  
 **F.** Ah no? Entonces el que Spencer estuviera encima de ti tocándote y besándote fue una alucinación mía? **  
** **Q**. Pues...  
 **F.** Que no se supone que estás muy enamorada de Santana? **  
** **Q**. Lo estoy!  
 **F.** Y por eso la engañas con ése patán? Desde cuándo pasa esto? **  
** **Q**. Yo no la engaño con Spencer y es la primera vez, no sé qué me pasó, estos días he tenido mucha curiosidad, jamás he estado con un hombre, Santana fue la primera y...  
 **F.** Ay Quinn...  
 **Q**. No le vayas a decir nada a mi novia, fue una estupidez, lo siento. (sollozando)  
 **F.** Tranquila. (abrazándola) estás muy confundida, vamos a sentarnos. **  
** **Q**. En serio no sé qué me pasó.  
 **F.** Quinn, creo que deberías de reconsiderar tu relación con Santana, ella no se merece que la engañes si no estás segura de lo que sientes por ella.  
 **Q**. Pero sí estoy segura, yo la amo.  
 **F.** Hermanita, si la amaras no habrías permitido que Spencer te tocara. **  
** **Q**. Ay ya no sé nada.  
 **F.** Mañana lo platicamos, por lo pronto ya duérmete y ponle el seguro a la puerta.  
 **Q**. Sí, me ayudas con el cierre del vestido?  
 **F.** Claro.

Al día siguiente.

 **F.** Cómo te sientes?  
 **Q**. Pésimo, no puedo creer lo que hice.  
 **F.** Se lo dirás a Santana? **  
** **Q**. Nooo.  
 **F.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Haré de cuenta como que no pasó nada.  
 **F.** Y si Spencer le va con el chisme? **  
** **Q**. Lo negaré todo, Santana me ama y me va a creer a mí.  
 **F.** Pues estás tomando una pésima decisión pero tú sabes lo que haces, y una vez te lo digo, si no estás convencida de tu noviazgo con Santana es mejor que lo termines antes de que le hagas daño.

Frannie la dejó a solas.  
 **  
** **Q**. No, yo no dejo a Santana por nada del mundo, ella es todo para mí.

Ese día más tarde.

 **S.** Ay amor hasta que te comunicas, intenté llamarte pero me mandaba al buzón.  
 **Q**. Es que me desvelé mucho, perdóname.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, feliz Año Nuevo mi amor.  
 **Q**. Feliz año bebé.  
 **S.** Vas a venir a casa? **  
** **Q**. Lo siento amor pero papá quiere llevarnos a comer, te puedo ver mañana?  
 **S.** Claro... Está todo bien?  
 **Q.** Sí amor, te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** Hey.  
 **S.** Amor, mi chiquita hermosa, como te extrañé. (abrazándola fuerte)  
 **Q**. Mucho?  
 **S.** Uff ni te imaginas.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti.  
 **S.** Qué tal tu cena de Año Nuevo? **  
** **Q**. Emmm, bien.  
 **S.** Solo bien?  
 **Q**. Pues sí, estuvo aburrida.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ok, quieres salir a pasear o nos quedamos viendo una película?  
 **Q**. Vamos a quedarnos.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn se sentía culpable y Santana notó que algo pasaba.

 **S.** Amor qué tienes? Estás seria. **  
** **Q**. Nada amor, sólo abrázame.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok. **  
** **Q**. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.  
 **S.** Jamás lo haré.

Quinn decidió enterrar lo que había pasado con Spencer a pesar de que su hermana le seguía aconsejando que fuera sincera con Santana, la chica de ojos verdes le prometió que lo haría pero solo para que se fuera tranquila de regreso a la universidad y su noviazgo con Santana volvió a la normalidad.

Las vacaciones terminaron y tuvieron que volver a la escuela.

 **S.** Amor, jajajaj adivina qué? **  
** **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Mike consiguió nuestro primer show.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, será para un bar mitzvah de un niño  
 **Q.** Que genial.  
 **S.** Lo sé, estamos muy entusiasmados.

 _ **Quinn Fabray, favor de pasar a la oficina de Sue Sylvester.**_ _ **  
**_  
 **S.** Y ahora? (fruncido el ceño)  
 **Q.** Ni idea, pero tengo que ir.  
 **S.** Ok, nos vemos al rato amor.  
 **Q.** Sí bebé.

Ya en la oficina.

 **Q.** Aquí estoy.  
 **Su.** Pasa Fabray... Me enteré por una muy buena fuente que ya cumpliste con tu condena por aquel incidente de tránsito que tuviste.  
 **Q.** Sí, hace un par de semanas terminé mi servicio comunitario.  
 **Su**. Me costó mucho tener que separarte del equipo, pero sabes que ahí no hay lugar para la mediocridad. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **Su**. En fin, esto es tuyo. (dándole una caja)  
 **Q.** Qué es?  
 **Su.** Ábrelo.  
 **Q.** Ok... Mi uniforme de animadora? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Su**. Así es, bienvenida Fabray, nuevamente eres una cheerio.  
 **Q.** Qué? Pero por qué?  
 **Su**. Lo diré solo una vez, el equipo apesta sin ti, Kitty no es una buena capitana y Madison aún es muy joven para tomar esa responsabilidad, así que te devuelvo no sólo la oportunidad de ser nuevamente parte del equipo sino que también te devuelvo la capitanía.  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **Su**. Lo que escuchaste, ahora mueve tu trasero y ve a los vestidores a ponerte el uniforme porque te quiero presente en la siguiente práctica.  
 **Q.** Pero...  
 **Su**. Mueve ese enorme trasero pero ya!  
 **Q.** Ok, gracias entrenadora.

La rubia estaba muy desconcertada, pero llevaba entre sus manos algo que en el fondo deseaba recuperar: su lugar en el equipo de animadoras.

Ya en el vestidor, al mirarse al espejo con su nuevo uniforme, un montón de emociones se impregnaron nuevamente en su piel.

 **Q.** Estoy de vuelta donde pertenezco, en la cima. (sonriendo)

La chica de ojos verdes salió de los vestidores con las manos en su cintura, pavoneándose entre los pasillos, ante la mirada de asombro de los estudiantes.

Llegó hasta el casillero de su novia.

 **Q.** Amor.  
 **S.** Hey nena... Quinn?  
 **Q.** Para esto me quería la entrenadora, soy una cheerio otra vez, te das cuenta?  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Q.** No me vas a felicitar?  
 **S.** Claro... Felicidades amor. (abrazándola) **  
** **Q**. Jajaja gracias, iré a la práctica, me acompañas?  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana sabía que a partir de ese día, todo cambiaría, lo que no sabía era de qué manera.

* * *

 _ **Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **En algún momento el drama tenía qué aparecer jejeje lo siento.**_

 _ **Sugerencias?**_

 _ **Tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo, ya está escrito la mitad y dependiendo de sus comentarios lo subo más rápido o me tomo mi tiempo y no es chantaje jejej.**_

 _ **Con respecto a "Todos tienen algo, excepto yo 2.0" he de ser sincera, me bloqueé por eso no la he actualizado, pero prometo que lo haré para terminarla.**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema, ya vieron al posible nuevo novio de Naya? No puedo creerlo jajajaja cada vez la entiendo menos, el sujeto es más grande que su propia madre! En fin qué se le va a hacer, es su vida, ni modo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	19. La fiesta

**_La verdad es que me hubiese gustado recibir más comentarios y aunque no fue así, no puedo dejar con la intriga a quienes sí me regalaron uno, así que para lo que me mandaron su comentario aquí está la actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. La fiesta.**

En el campo de fútbol...

 **Su.** Vamos Fabray, empieza con los calentamientos.  
 **K.** Qué hace ella aquí?  
 **Su**. La traje de nuevo al equipo porque ustedes apestan y eso es gracias a ti.  
 **K.** A mí?  
 **Su**. Como lo escuchas Wilde, eres pésima capitana así que desde hoy Fabray también recupera su liderato, ella es la nueva capitana.  
 **K.** Quéeee?  
 **Su.** Cierra la boca y ve a calentar.

Mientas calentaban.

 **K.** Eres una...  
 **Q.** Cierra el pico, ah y prepárate para ser base de la pirámide, no creas que ya se me olvidó lo que me hiciste.  
 **K.** Maldita.  
 **Q.** Háblame con respeto, a menos que quieras sufrir un accidente como Brittany y quedar fuera del equipo.

Kitty se quedó helada ante las palabras de su ex amiga.

En las gradas.

 **Mi**. Lo veo y no lo creo.  
 **S.** Dímelo a mí, mi novia volvió a ser popular. (puchero)  
 **Mi**. Pues nunca dejó de serlo, tú y ella son muy populares por su relación.  
 **S.** Pero es otro tipo de popularidad, ahora ella estará nuevamente rodeada de todos esos cabezas huecas. (mueca)  
 **Mi.** Pero Quinn te ama así que no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.

A pesar de tener algunos meses sin practicar, la chica de ojos verdes no había perdido su toque y la entrenadora quedó satisfecha con su desempeño.

Cuando la práctica terminó de inmediato se vio rodeada de las otras animadoras y de los jugadores de fútbol.

 **M.** Regresaste. (sonriendo)  
 **Q**. Así es Madison. **  
** **M**. Felicidades.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **Sp**. Lo veo y no lo creo, bienvenida a nuestro mundo querida Quinn.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (incómoda)  
 **Sam**. Sabía que regresarías.  
 **Q.** Sí, claro.  
 **Sp.** Pues esto hay que celebrarlo, saliendo de la preparatoria nos vamos a los bolos.  
 **Q.** No sé si pueda.  
 **Sp**. Claro que puedes, invita a tu noviecita, por mí no hay problema.  
 **Q.** Lo pensaré.

La rubia se dirigió a las gradas a encontrarse con su novia.

 **Q.** Qué te pareció mi amor?  
 **S.** Como si nunca hubieses dejado el equipo.  
 **Mi.** Felicidades Q.  
 **S.** Gracias Mike, estoy muy feliz.  
 **Mi.** Se nota.  
 **Q.** Saliendo de la preparatoria iremos a los bolos, me acompañan?  
 **Mi.** Yo paso, los jugadores de fútbol me dan roña.  
 **S.** Tengo que trabajar.  
 **Q**. Ay amor, solo un rato sí? Le llamaré a papá para avisarle que llegarás poquito tarde.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Q**. Bueno, voy a las duchas, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **S.** Ok amor.  
 **Q.** Te amo bonita.  
 **S.** Jejeje yo más.

La rubia se alejó.

 **Mi**. Bueno, creo que tendrás que comenzar a hacerte a la idea de que a partir de hoy vas a convivir más con ése grupo de idiotas.  
 **S.** Noooooo.  
 **Mi**. Te doy mis sinceras condolencias.  
 **S.** Maldita sea.

Al término de clases, todos se reunieron en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria.  
 **  
** **K.** Va a venir la lesbiana? **  
** **Q.** Cierra la boca.  
 **K**. No lo puedo creer. **  
** **Q**. Mira idiota, ella es mi novia y me acompañará siempre que pueda, si no te gusta su presencia, entonces no vengas con nosotros.  
 **K.** Ashh. (alejándose)  
 **S.** Dudo que ella sea la única que no me quiera aquí.  
 **Q.** Y te importa? Amor vienes conmigo, no con ellos.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **Q.** Te amo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Yo más.

En otro extremo.

 **K.** Malditas! **  
** **Sp**. Jajaja tranquila Kitty, a mí también me purga que ésa pobretona venga con nosotros, pero te aseguro que muy pronto no la volveremos a ver. **  
** **K**. Pues qué harás?  
 **Sp**. Me voy a quedar con Quinn.  
 **K.** Ah sí?  
 **Sp**. Claro.  
 **K.** Déjame ayudarte. **  
** **Sp**. Hecho.  
 **Sam**. Spencer, ya vámonos.  
 **Sp.** Sí. (subiéndose a su coche)  
 **K.** _Claro que te voy a ayudar Spencer pero te aseguro que Santana no será la única que la va a pasar muy mal._ (pensando)

Ya en los bolos, Quinn estaba tomando la actitud que Santana odiaba.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jajaja son unos perdedores, mi novia y yo les estamos pateando el trasero.  
 **Sp.** Es solo suerte.  
 **Q.** Claro que no, Santana y yo somos las mejores.

Y finalmente las Quinntana les ganaron a todos.

 **S.** Amor ya me tengo que ir, es tarde. **  
** **Q**. Ok, te doy un aventón.  
 **Sp**. Ya se van?  
 **Q.** Sí, llevaré a mi novia a su trabajo.  
 **Sp**. Saliendo de aquí iremos a mi casa, nos alcanzas allá? **  
** **Q.** No sé.  
 **Sp**. Estaremos todos.  
 **Q.** Lo pensaré.  
 **Sp**. Está bien.

En el auto.

 **S.** Irás a casa del mamarracho? **  
** **Q**. No sé, tal vez un rato.  
 **S.** Amor, ese grupo de chicos te dio la espalda en el momento que más lo necesitabas, no lo olvides.  
 **Q.** Spencer no estudiaba aquí en ese entonces.  
 **S.** Mmm está bien, solo cuídate, sí?  
 **Q**. Sí amor.

Luego de dejar a Santana en su trabajo, la rubia se dirigió a la casa de Spencer, los demás chicos ya se encontraban también ahí.

 **Sp**. Qué bueno que viniste.  
 **Q.** Solo por un rato.  
 **Sp**. Lo que importa es que estás aquí, los chicos están en el salón de juegos.  
 **Q**. Vamos.

Y ahí se encontró con una sorpresa, todos bebían cerveza.

 **Sp**. Quieres una?  
 **Q.** Spencer, es lunes.  
 **Sp**. Y qué?  
Q. No tienes miedo que tus padres te descubran, acabaste de salir de rehabilitación.  
Sp. Sé manejar perfectamente al alcohol, además mis padres no están aquí y aunque lo estuvieran, dudo que se darían cuenta, entonces quieres una?  
 **Q.** No quiero.  
 **Sp.** Bueno, tú te la pierdes.  
 **M.** Quinn, ven a jugar con nosotras.  
 **Q.** Claro Madison.  
 **M.** Volverás a hacer las reuniones en tu casa como antes?  
 **Q.** Tal vez. **  
** **M.** Lamento no haber hablado contigo pero Kitty nos amenazó a todas con conseguir que Sue nos echara del equipo si volvíamos a hablarte.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes por eso y ahora quien se debe preocupar por no salir del equipo es ella. **  
** **M**. Me imagino jejeje.

Y desde ese día Quinn comenzó a retomar su vida pasada, eso incluía salir más con los populares y hacer reuniones en su casa.

 **S.** Entonces no vas a venir conmigo? **  
** **Q**. Amor ya quedé con las chicas de ir al centro comercial con ellas.  
 **S.** Pero es el último ensayo, Mike y yo queremos tu opinión antes de ir a esa fiesta. **  
** **Q**. Todo saldrá bien amor.  
 **S.** Está bien, al menos a la fiesta sí me acompañarás?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Te amo mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Y yo a ti y mucho.

El primer show de los chicos llegó.

 **Mi.** Listo, ya está todo en la camioneta.  
 **S.** Pues vámonos Mike que hoy comenzamos a escribir nuestra historia.  
 **Mi.** Jejeje así es.

Para su fortuna los pre-adolescentes estaban más que felices con el show que Santana y Mike estaban dando.

Entonces Quinn hizo su aparición y la morena se sintió con más ánimo para seguir tocando su música.

Cuando la fiesta terminó...

 **S.** Amor. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Estuvieron maravillosos, estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes.  
 **Mi**. Gracias Q.  
 **S.** Qué bueno que te gustó.  
 **Q**. Y les tengo una magnífica noticia, en dos semanas, exactamente el jueves 9 será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake y les conseguí que tocaran ahí, les pagará muy bien.  
 **S.** Tocar para Jake? En jueves?(mueca) **  
** **Q**. Amor, ahí estarán los chicos más populares de la preparatoria, si les gusta su show de seguro ellos también los comenzarán a contratar para futuras fiestas y es en jueves porque aprovechará que sus padres no estarán en casa.  
 **Mi**. Quinn tiene razón, además el dinero nos caería muy bien.  
 **S.** Está bien, tocaremos en su fiesta.  
 **Q**. Jejeje súper.

Cierto día en el campo de fútbol.

 **Sp.** Hey Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sp**. Últimamente siento que me has estado evitando, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No, tendría que pasar algo?  
 **Sp**. Pues me imagino que estás muy incómoda por lo que pasó el otro día en tu casa.  
 **Q.** Ésa fue una tontería de la cual ya ni siquiera me acuerdo.  
 **Sp**. En cambio a mí me pasa lo contrario, no dejo de pensar en ese momento, estábamos pasándola realmente bien, pero pudo ser mucho mejor.  
 **Q**. Dime de una buena vez que estás tramando, acaso quieres chantajearme con la idiotez que cometí?  
 **Sp**. Claro que no, yo no soy así, quiero que estés conmigo pero por las buenas, así que no te voy a presionar porque finalmente tú vendrás a mí cuando sea el momento indicado porque estamos destinados a estar juntos. **  
** **Q**. En tus sueños.  
 **Sp.** No Quinn, es en serio, tú serás mi novia más pronto de lo que crees.  
 **Q.** Idiota.

Más tarde ese día.

 **Q.** Entonces te espero después del trabajo?  
 **S.** Amor, no me gustan tus amigos, perdóname pero odio pasar el tiempo con ellos, hace mucho que no estamos a solas, con tus prácticas y mi trabajo no hemos podido hacernos unos ricos cariñitos. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, si vienes esta tarde a casa, podemos hacerlo cuando los chicos se vayan.  
 **S.** Jejejeje eso me agrada, ok entonces ahí estaré.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar para ir a su próxima clase, de pronto un alumno chocó sin querer con la rubia.

 **Q.** Qué te pasa? Fíjate por donde caminas, asqueroso perdedor!  
 **X.** Lo siento.

El alumno se alejó casi corriendo.

 **S.** Quinn!  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Por qué le hablaste de esa manera al chico? No se fijó.  
 **Q**. Pues debería hacerlo, pudo haberme lastimado.  
 **S.** Tal vez, pero no era necesario que lo humillaras de esa manera. **  
** **Q**. Ya no hablemos de eso, mejor vamos a besarnos por ahí.  
 **S.** Y la clase? **  
** **Q**. No entramos y ya.  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **Q**. No seas cobarde, qué acaso no quieres tocar mis piernas y mi trasero mientas me besas?  
 **S.** Jejejeje vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

Las chicas encontraron un lugar alejado.

 **Q.** Ven aquí.

La rubia tomó de su chaqueta a la latina para acercarla hacia ella y comenzarla a besar.

 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Me fascinan tus besos, tienes los labios perfectos, me tienes loca.  
 **S**. Y tú a mí, en serio Quinn te deseo como no tienes idea, no me canso de ti.  
 **Q**. Más te vale.  
 **S**. Jejeje. (besándola)

Esa tarde justo cuando Santana se disponía a ir a trabajar, tocaron a la puerta de su casa.

 **S**. Sí?  
 **X**. Es la casa de la señora Alma López?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **X.** Soy el abogado Vincent Clayton, fui enviado por el señor Russell Fabray.  
 **S.** Ahhh pase, pase por favor... Abuelita, ven, es el abogado que nos mandó el papá de Quinn.  
 **A**. Mucho gusto.  
 **V**. Buenas tardes señora Alma, Russell es muy buen amigo mío y me platicó un poco sobre su caso, así que estoy aquí para impregnarme un poco más de él y ver si podemos encontrar una solución que le beneficie.

Las López le platicaron todo sobre el accidente de Alma, también le mostraron el video que Brittany les había dado.

 **V.** No les voy a mentir, las demandas contra este tipo de compañías pueden llegar a ser bastante largas y muchas de las veces ellos se salen con la suya, pero para su beneficio contamos con este video que aunque la imagen no es del todo buena, aquí claramente se nota que el restaurante de comida rápida incurrió en una negligencia, así que a partir de hoy soy su abogado.  
 **S.** Jejeje genial.  
 **A**. Muchísimas gracias.

Santana estaba de tan buen ánimo que rápidamente terminó su trabajo para irse a reunir con su novia y contarle sobre lo que había pasado.

Ya en la casa de la rubia.

 **Q**. Amor pasa.  
 **S.** Adivina qué? **  
** **Q**. Luego me cuentas, estamos en un partido de pool y vamos perdiendo y yo nunca pierdo.  
 **S.** Mmm ok vamos.

Quinn estaba tan concentrada en no perder que desatendió por completo a su novia, Santana no lograba comprender el que Quinn se llevara tan bien con ese grupo de "amigos" después de que la habían abandonado.

 **S.** Dios mío, esto es tan aburrido... (murmurando) **  
** **M**. En serio te estás aburriendo?  
 **S.** Eh? No, bueno es que... **  
****M**. Tal vez es porque no estás jugando.  
 **S.** Sí, eso puede ser.  
 **M.** Soy Madison.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **M.** Así que eres DJ y tocarás en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake?  
 **S.** Sí, junto con mi amigo Mike. **  
** **M**. El asiático.  
 **S.** Sí, él.  
 **M.** Qué bien, a mí me encanta la música electrónica.  
 **S.** Espero que te guste lo que mi amigo y yo hacemos.  
 **M**. Seguro que sí, Quinn nos ha platicado lo buena que eres en muchas cosas.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Jejeje pues si ella lo dice entonces ha de ser verdad.  
 **M.** Seguro que lo es... Quieres un refresco?  
 **S.** Claro.

Minutos después.  
 **  
** **M**. Jajajaj creo que ya te aburrí, te estás durmiendo.  
 **S.** No, lo siento lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada, hoy tuve que hacer mi trabajo mucho más rápido de lo habitual para poder llegar aquí a tiempo.  
 **M**. Pobre de ti.  
 **S.** Creo que es mejor que me vaya, aún tengo que ensayar con Mike y mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano, voy a despedirme de Q.  
 **M.** Ok, te cuidas López.  
 **S.** Sí, tú también Maddy.  
 **M**. Maddy? Jejeje.

La morena se acercó a su novia.

 **S.** Hey Quinn, ya me voy.  
 **Q.** Qué? Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Es tarde y estoy algo cansada, además tú estás muy entretenida jugando desde hace horas y ya me aburrí.  
 **Q**. Ay amor lo siento.  
 **S.** Me acompañas a la salida?  
 **Q**. Claro bebé.

En la puerta.

 **S.** Antes de que me vaya podemos ir a platicar al jardín? **  
** **Q**. Sí amor.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana comenzó a besar delicadamente a Quinn, pero luego los besos se pusieron más intensos.

 **Q**. Jejeje basta.  
 **S.** Vamos a la casa de muñecas, anda sí? Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo.  
 **Q.** Creí que estabas cansada.  
 **S.** Para estar contigo, jamás. **  
** **Q**. Pero ahí será muy incómodo.  
 **S.** Verás que no, ándale amor, vamos mira que hace mucho que no me mojo y creo que me puedo secar por dentro.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja que cosas dices, la verdad es que ahí no se me antoja hacerlo. **  
** **S.** Ok... Me rindo, te veo mañana?  
 **Q**. Sip.  
 **S.** Cuídate. **  
** **Q**. Tú también.  
 **S.** Bye. **  
** **Q**. Bye.

De muy mala gana la latina salió de la casa de su novia para regresar a su hogar.

Más tarde en la casa López.

 **S.** Sabía que el regresar a las animadoras implicaría un cambio en Quinn pero no creí que fuera a ser prácticamente total, ahora solo quiere estar con ésos presumidos.  
 **Mi.** Deja que se le pase la algarabía y verás cómo regresará a la normalidad.  
 **S.** Ay Mike y si ésta es su normalidad?  
 **Mi.** No lo creo.  
 **S.** En fin, ensayamos?  
 **Mi.** Claro que sí.

En la casa Fabray.

 **Sp.** Y tu novia? **  
** **Q**. Ya se fue desde hace un buen rato.  
 **Sp.** Ohhh.  
 **Ja.** Quinn ya se terminaron las bebidas.  
 **Q**. Iré por más.  
 **Sp.** Voy contigo.

En la cocina.

 **Sp.** Tienes cerveza? **  
Q.** No. **  
Sp.** Mmm, entonces vamos a la cava de tu papá por una botella. **  
Q.** Olvídalo. **  
Sp.** Ok…. Sabes? Tienes unas piernas espectaculares.  
 **Q.** Ya vas a empezar?  
 **Sp**. Perdón por decirte la verdad, pero no lo puedo evitar.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Sp.** Quiero mostrarte algo, mira he estado haciendo más pesas y mi abdomen está más marcado.

El chico se quitó su camisa.

 **Sp.** Mis músculos son hermosos, verdad?  
 **Q.** Pues... Emmm, eres un presumido.  
 **Sp.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Ayúdame con esto.  
 **Sp.** Lo que digas, princesa.  
 **Q.** Cierra la boca.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Amor.  
 **Q.** Hola nena.  
 **S.** La abuela me pidió que te invitara a comer. **  
** **Q**. No puedo bebé, la entrenadora ordenó una práctica extra para hoy y sabes que no me puedo negar.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces ven a cenar. **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo, tu abuela cocina puros carbohidratos y no puedo descuidar mi figura.  
 **S.** Pensé que te gustaba la comida de la abuela.  
 **Q**. Odio los carbohidratos.  
 **S**. Desde cuándo?  
 **Q.** Desde siempre.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **X.** Oye Quinn, reunión de cheerios.  
 **Q.** Ya voy, te veo luego, sí?  
 **S**. Supongo que en la fiesta de Jake. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja ay amor no exageres.

Quinn se alejó.

 **S.** No lo hago. (soltando el aire)

Esa tarde.  
 **  
** **A.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Tuvo una práctica extra con su equipo. **  
** **A.** Hace muchos días que no viene a casa, pasa algo entre ustedes?  
 **S.** No... Es solo que desde que regresó a las animadoras casi no tiene tiempo para pasarlo conmigo.  
 **A.** Ay mija.  
 **S.** Parece que me cambiaron a mi novia, no sé.  
 **A.** Entiéndela Santanita, ella está haciendo de nuevo lo que más le gusta y quiere dar lo mejor de sí misma para demostrárselo a su entrenadora.  
 **S.** Puede ser. **  
** **A.** Ella te adora.  
 **S.** Tienes razón. **  
A**. Dile que espero y venga pronto a visitarnos, la extraño.  
 **S.** Jejeje sí abuelita, se lo diré.

Ya en la noche.

 **S.** Hola amor, ya estás en casa?  
 **Q.** Justo acabo de llegar.  
 **S.** Ahh y qué tal la práctica?  
 **Q.** Muy pesada, Sue está loca, totalmente loca.  
 **S.** Apenas te diste cuenta? **  
Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Amor, mi abuelita te extraña, ya quiere verte. **  
Q**. En serio? Espero poderla visitar en estos días.  
 **S.** Quédate a dormir mañana conmigo, sí?  
 **Q**. No puedo mi cielo, mañana tengo una pijamada en casa de Jordan Stern.  
 **S.** La del cuello ortopédico?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Y apenas me lo dices? **  
Q**. Pues apenas se organizó.  
 **S.** Mmmm, está bien. **  
Q**. Bueno nena te dejo, tengo que hacer tarea.  
 **S.** Ok, buenas noches.  
 **Q.** Bye.

La rubia colgó.

 **S.** Malditas cheerios!

Al siguiente día en la pijamada.

 **Jo.** Espero que la pasemos muy bien.  
M. Claro que lo haremos, Jordan tú organizas las mejores pijamadas del universo.  
 **K.** Madison tiene razón.  
 **Q.** Pues hace mucho tiempo que no asistía a una y espero divertirme mucho este día.  
 **Jo**. Le robé a mi hermano una botella de vodka que tenía escondida, pero ustedes no digan nada.  
 **K**. Jajaja claro que no.

Las chicas comenzaron a jugar hasta que de pronto comenzaron a platicar sobre romance.

 **Q.** Pensé que tú y Jake tenían algo.  
 **K.** No se concretó nada, Madison es quien se lo quedó. **  
M**. Sabes que eso no es cierto, él solo quería…  
 **Q.** Acostarse contigo? **  
M.** Mejor dicho: Mi virginidad, cuando la consiguió le dejé de interesar.  
 **Q.** Maldito.  
 **K.** Así son todos los chicos y lo saben.  
 **Jo**. Por eso Quinn prefiere a las chicas.  
 **Q.** Jajajaj chicas no, sólo a Santana.  
 **M.** En serio ella es tan buena?  
 **Q.** Es maravillosa, tiene un corazón enorme.  
 **K.** Pues es lo único que puede tener porque dinero no lo tiene, sabes que no tiene ni en qué caerse muerta.  
 **Q.** No digas idioteces.  
 **K.** Es pobre Quinn, a ver dime, acaso te invita a salir?  
 **Q.** A veces.  
 **K.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Pues tiene que trabajar.  
 **K.** Y ni así le alcanza para invitarte algo. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Pues…  
 **Jo**. Y qué tal es el sexo con ella.  
 **M.** Sí, qué tal?  
 **Q.** Jajaja no me puedo quejar, ella es una diosa en la cama.  
 **M y Jo**. Woooow.  
 **K.** Eso lo dices porque no has podido compararla con nadie.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **K.** Sólo has estado con ella.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **K.** Sabes que sí, tú misma me dijiste que no te habías acostado con Sam y él fue tu último novio, así que sólo has estado con Santana, cuando estés con un hombre o con otra chica sabrás si tu novia es realmente buena en la cama o no.  
 **Q.** De tu boca solo salen tonterías.  
 **K.** No, salen verdades, sólo verdades. **  
M**. Pues yo le creo a Quinn, se nota que Santana es caliente, además es latina y saben lo que dicen de los latinos.  
 **Jo**. Eso es verdad.  
 **K**. Pues yo solo digo que necesitas estar con alguien más para comparar. **  
Q**. Mmmm.

Se llegó el día de la fiesta de Jake.

 **Ja.** Por aquí, justo en este lugar pueden instalar su equipo.  
 **Sp.** Jajajaj y esas cosas funcionan? Se ven más viejas que la entrenadora.  
 **Sam**. Jajajaja.  
 **Mi**. Claro que funcionan.  
 **Ja.** Pues ojalá, porque pagué bastante dinero para recibir un buen espectáculo. **  
** **S.** Si quieres te regresamos tu dinero y nos largamos de aquí. **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **Mi.** _Necesitas el dinero para el regalo de San Valentín para Q._ (susurrándole)  
 **S.** Diablos.  
 **Ja**. Relájate, solo era una broma, el lugar es todo suyo.  
 **S.** Mmm.

Y el show de los amigos empezó.  
 **  
** **M**. Vaya, son buenísimos.  
 **Q.** Se los dije. **  
** **M**. Tu novia se ve espectacular.  
 **Q.** Qué? **  
** **M.** Voy a buscar a Sam. (alejándose)  
 **Sp**. Hey Quinn, te traje una cerveza.  
 **Q.** No gracias.  
 **Sp**. Vamos, no seas amargada, una no te podrá ebria.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Pero como siempre no fue solo una y algunas cervezas después…

 **S.** Mike, puedes ocuparte tú solo un momento de esto?  
 **Mi.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Es Quinn, ya van como 5 cervezas que le cuento que ha estado tomando.  
 **Mi.** Ok ve.

En la pista de baile.

 **S.** Amor. **  
** **Q**. Bebé jejeje ven, bailemos.  
 **S.** Nena, ya estás ebria.  
 **Q**. No lo estoy. (besándola)  
 **S.** Lo estás, tienes aliento alcohólico. **  
** **Q**. No seas aguafiestas, sabes que en este tipo de reuniones siempre hay alcohol, solo me divierto un poquito.  
 **S.** Pero el alcohol no te cae nada bien y lo sabes, anda vamos a que tomes agua. **  
** **Q**. Nooo.  
 **K.** Quinn ven, vamos a ver cómo Spencer y Sam compiten tomando cerveza.  
 **Q.** Vamos. (alejándose)  
 **S.** Nena... Demonios.

Santana regresó con Mike.

 **S.** Cuánto falta para que terminemos de tocar?  
 **Mi**. Media hora.  
 **S.** Perfecto, media hora para largarnos de aquí.

Al cumplirse la media hora.

 **Ja**. Por qué dejan de tocar?  
 **Mi.** Se acabó el tiempo por el que pagaste.  
 **Ja.** Pues les pago una hora más.  
 **S.** Lo sentimos pero no, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que regresar a casa, además mañana hay escuela.  
 **Ja**. Jajajaj sus papitos los regañan? Un momento, pero si tú no tienes padres jajaja.  
 **Mi**. Oye no le hables así.  
 **S.** Déjalo Mike, está ebrio.  
 **Ja**. Terminen rápido de recoger sus porquerías y lárguense de aquí.  
 **Mi.** Hijo de...  
 **S.** No Mike, no le sigas el juego, sabes que es un idiota.

Una vez que terminaron de recoger todas sus cosas la latina regresó a la casa para ir por Quinn.

 **S.** Nena, es hora de irnos.  
 **Q.** Qué? No yo no me voy.  
 **S.** Fabray, estás completamente ebria, la fiesta se terminó.  
 **Q.** No me voy a ir.  
 **Sp**. Si no se quiere ir no la puedes obligar.  
 **K.** Eso es verdad.  
 **S.** Quinn está ebria y no la voy a dejar aquí sola, además en ese estado no puede conducir.  
 **Sp**. Por eso no te preocupes, yo la llevo a su casa.  
 **S.** Pero si tú estás igual o peor de borracho que ella.  
 **Q**. Pues no me voy y no me voy, me estoy divirtiendo mucho y no me lo vas a echar a perder.  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
Q**. Dije no! **  
** **M**. No te preocupes, yo lo llevo a su casa.  
 **S.** No sé... **  
** **M.** Confía en mí.  
 **S.** Está bien, gracias Madison.

Muy a su pesar la latina tuvo que dejar ahí a su novia.

 **Mi**. No viene?  
 **S.** No, es muy terca y no quiso venir, odio tener que dejarla ahí.  
 **Mi.** No te preocupes, vamos a dejar esto y luego iré por Brittany para venir por ella.  
 **S.** Gracias Mike.

Y eso hizo Mike, le llamó a Brittany y le platicó lo que sucedía con Quinn, de inmediato pasó por ella a su casa y una vez que llegaron a la fiesta de Jake la chica de ojos azules entró a la casa para buscar a su amiga.

 **M**. Hey Brittany, viniste.  
 **B.** Dónde está Quinn? Madison! **  
** **M.** Emmm, creo que en la cocina.

Brittany se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá y se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio.

Quinn se estaba besando apasionadamente con Spencer, mientras los demás estaban haciendo bulla y alentándolos para que continuaran besándose.

 **B.** Hazte a un lado.

Como pudo llegó hasta la pareja.

 **B.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Hey Britt, jajaja quieres una cerveza?  
 **B.** Vámonos de aquí.  
 **Q.** Nooo. **  
** **B**. Vienes conmigo quieras o no, no te puedes ni sostener.  
 **Q**. Pero aún no se termina la fiesta.  
 **B.** No me importa.  
 **Sam.** Te ayudo?  
 **B.** Por favor.

Entre los dos rubios, llevaron a Quinn a la camioneta de Mike.

 **B.** Gracias Sam.  
 **Sam**. Lo grabaron con el celular.  
 **B.** Diablos...  
 **Mi.** Qué grabaron? **  
** **B**. Nada, vámonos. **  
** **Q**. No me quiero ir.  
 **B.** Cierra la boca... Vamos a mi casa, ella se queda conmigo esta noche.  
 **Mi.** Y su auto?  
 **B.** Demonios! Mañana pasamos por él.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Brittany y Mike le ayudó a subir a Quinn a su recámara, la chica de ojos azules le dio de beber bastante café a su amiga para bajarle la borrachera.  
 **  
** **Q**. Voy a vomitar!  
 **B.** Vamos al baño.

Minutos después.

 **B.** Hace mucho que no te veía en ese estado.  
 **Q.** Lo siento.  
 **B.** Quinn, qué pasa contigo?  
 **Q.** Sólo me quise divertir un rato, hace meses que no lo hacía.  
 **B.** Por qué no entiendes que tomar de esa manera siempre te trae demasiados problemas?  
 **Q.** Pues qué hice?  
 **B.** Te estabas besando con Spencer y no era un beso cualquiera, él prácticamente te estaba succionando todo el rostro.  
 **Q**. Qué? No lo recuerdo.  
 **B.** Ruégale a Dios que nadie le vaya con el chisme a Santana, porque ella se enojará como no tienes idea.  
 **Q.** Ay no, otra vez no.  
 **B.** Otra vez?  
 **Q.** Ya me voy a dormir, tengo práctica muy temprano.  
 **B.** Pues a ver si te puedes levantar.

Brittany aprovechó que Quinn ya estaba dormida para avisarle a Santana que su novia estaba bien.

 **S.** Muchas gracias Britt.  
 **B.** San… No permitas que siga conviviendo tanto con ellos, mira cómo se pone.  
 **S.** Te prometo que hablaré con ella y la voy a convencer de alejarse de ellos.  
 **B.** Será lo mejor.  
 **S.** Lo sé.

Al día siguiente con una espantosa resaca, la rubia tuvo que levantarse para ir a la preparatoria.

 **B.** Podrás conducir?  
 **Q.** Sí, vamos por el auto.  
 **B.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Brittany, por favor no le digas nada a Santana de lo que pasó anoche, ya recordé lo que pasó, Kitty me retó a besar a Spencer y como no soy ninguna gallina lo hice, pero no significó nada.  
 **B.** No le voy a decir nada, pero tú sí lo debes hacer, ella merece saber la verdad.  
 **Q.** Lo haré.

Cuando la latina llegó en compañía de Mike a la preparatoria, los cuchicheos y las miradas de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

 **S.** Mike, estoy desnuda o tengo algo en el rostro?  
 **Mi**. Qué? No.  
 **S.** Pues parece, todo mundo se me queda viendo raro, no lo crees?  
 **Mi**. Pues creo que sí.  
 **Ku**. Hola. (preocupado)  
 **S.** Hey Kurt.  
 **Ku**. Anoche fueron a la fiesta de Jake?  
 **Mi**. Sí, a tocar.  
 **T.** Emmmm se fueron temprano o se quedaron hasta que se acabó?  
 **S.** Pues salimos de ahí cuando terminamos de tocar, pero la fiesta continuó.  
 **Ku**. Te lo dije.  
 **T.** Ay dios…  
 **Mi**. Pasa algo?  
 **Ku**. Es que…  
 **T.** Díselo, ella debe saber.  
 **S.** Saber qué?  
 **Ku**. Ay Santana, es que hoy muy temprano me mandaron este video.  
 **T.** Yo también lo recibí y creo que media preparatoria también.

Kurt le dio su celular a Santana para que viera el video, ahí claramente se veía la escena de los besos apasionados entre Quinn y Spencer.

 **S**. Pero qué demonios?  
 **Mi.** Cielos…

Santana sintió una gran desilusión, no podía creer lo que veía.

 **T.** Tal vez haya una buena explicación.  
 **S.** Una buena explicación a esto?  
 **T.** Pues… (mueca)  
 **S.** Maldita sea.

Santana salió corriendo de ahí.

 **Mi**. Espera San.  
 **T.** Déjala un momento a solas, lo necesita.  
 **Mi**. Dios mío.

Cuando Quinn y Brittany llegaron a la preparatoria ocurrió la misma historia, todo mundo las miraba de una manera muy extraña.

 **A.** Hey nena.  
 **B.** Hola Artie.  
 **Q.** Qué le pasa a todo mundo, por qué diablos me ven así?  
 **A.** Por esto.

Artie le mostró el video a Quinn.

 **Q.** No puede ser.  
 **A.** Todo mundo lo recibió.  
 **Q.** San… Debo impedir que San lo vea.

En ese momento Mike se acercó a los chicos.

 **Mi.** Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Santana? **  
B.** Ya lo sabe?  
 **Mi**. Acaba de ver el video.  
 **Q.** No es lo que crees.  
 **Mi**. Pues no es lo que parece.  
 **Q**. Dónde está?  
 **Mi**. No sé.  
 **Q.** Voy a buscarla.

Pero mientras Quinn buscaba a Santana, se topó con Spencer en los pasillos.

 **Sp.** Quinn… Acabo de ver un…  
 **Q.** Lo sé, maldita sea, quién lo grabó?  
 **Sp**. No lo sé, creo que varios.  
 **Q.** Has visto a Santana? **  
Sp**. No.  
 **Q.** Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que decirle que ese beso no significó nada.  
 **Sp.** Yo te acompaño para decirle lo mismo.  
 **Q.** Gracias Spencer.

La latina estaba en shock, la imagen del video no salía de su cabeza, luego de recorrer casi toda la preparatoria por fin Quinn y Spencer dieron con ella.

 **Q.** Santana…  
 **S.** Ja! No lo puedo creer, vienes con éste?  
 **Q.** Déjame explicarte.  
 **S.** Explicarme qué? Que te estuviste besando en la fiesta con éste imbécil? Eso ya lo sé.  
 **Q.** Pero es que las cosas no son como parecen, fue un juego.  
 **Sp.** Es verdad.  
 **S.** Un juego? Esos besos no son de juego, por dios.  
 **Q**. Pero esa es la verdad, no significaron nada.  
 **S.** Pero por qué jugaste a eso? Y yo qué, no pensaste en mí? **  
Q**. Estaba ebria.  
 **Sp**. Los dos estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, las cosas se salieron de control como en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de sus padres.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. Spencer!  
 **Sp**. Demonios!  
 **S.** No es la primera vez que sucede esto? **  
Q**. San….  
 **Sp**. Ella merece saber la verdad, no Santana, en año Nuevo Quinn y yo…  
 **S.** Hijo de puta!

Santana intentó golpear a Spencer pero Quinn se interpuso en su camino.

 **Q.** Lárgate Spencer, vete!  
 **S.** Te voy a matar maldito mamarracho.  
 **Sp**. Lo siento Quinn, lo dije sin querer.

Spencer se alejó.

 **S.** Por qué? (llorando)  
 **Q.** Nena, no significó nada, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Pero dos veces?  
 **Q.** Amor…  
 **S.** Tuviste que besarlo otra vez para ver si en la segunda sí significaba algo?  
 **Q**. No…  
 **S.** Es por él que ya no quieres estar conmigo? **  
Q**. Qué? No!  
 **S.** Estas últimas semanas no has querido estar conmigo, prefieres estar todo el tiempo con ese maldito grupo de idiotas y es por él, claro que es por él.  
 **Q**. Te lo juro que no mi amor.  
 **S.** Sabía que tu regreso a las animadoras no era una buena señal, pero jamás me imaginé que cambiarías tanto de un día para otro. **  
Q**. Soy la misma!  
 **S.** No es verdad, ya no eres mi Quinnie, la que no se quería despegar ni un segundo de mí, ahora eres la de antes.  
 **Q.** Eso no es verdad y créeme, lo de Spencer no significa nada, nuestra relación es todo para mí.  
 **S.** Ok… Entonces necesito que hagas algo para demostrármelo, renuncia a las animadoras.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Eso, renuncia y ya no le hables más a esa bola de hipócritas.  
 **Q.** Cómo me pides eso? Sabes que ser animadora es lo que más me gusta no me puedes chantajear de esa manera.  
 **S**. Pues perdóname pero es a lo que me orillas, o el equipo o yo.  
 **Q**. No me puedes hacer esto.  
 **S.** Si tu amor por mí es tan grande entonces renuncia al equipo. **  
Q**. Noooo, si tú me amaras tanto como dices no me pedirías eso.  
 **S.** Eres increíble, no quieres renunciar a tu estúpida popularidad porque prefieres seguir siendo una borracha que se besuquea con quien se le pone enfrente, te estás convirtiendo en la golfa que siempre negaste ser!.  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?

 _ **Slap!.**_

La rubia le dio semejante bofetada a la latina que la hizo tambalearse y le abolló un labio del cual le brotó bastante sangre.

 **Q.** San… (muy asustada)

Santana estaba más que sorprendida por la acción de su novia, su mano tocaba la zona donde había recibido el golpe por parte de Quinn, luego vio la sangre.

 **S.** Tú también me vas a golpear? **  
Q**. No Santana, perdóname, yo…  
 **S.** Salí de una relación violenta, bien sabes lo que sufrí y ahora me tratas igual que Rosita?  
 **Q.** No mi amor, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer. (llorando)  
 **S.** Era justo lo que siempre me decía Rosa luego de golpearme…  
 **Q.** Amor…

Santana comenzó a caminar.  
 **  
Q.** Bebé, no te vayas.  
 **S.** Se acabó… **  
Q**. Qué? No!  
 **S.** No quiero ser una víctima tuya, no quiero volver a pasar por la misma violencia, quédate con tu equipo y con tus falsos amigos, ve a acostarte con el infeliz borracho que te encanta, yo ya no seré un impedimento.  
 **Q**. No me puedes hacer esto, no puedes terminarlo.  
 **S.** Ya lo hice. (alejándose) **  
Q**. Nadie termina conmigo, nadie!

Santana ya no volteó.

 **Q**. Tomaste la peor decisión de tu vida Santana, la peor.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 ** _Y el drama oficialmente ha comenzado, cuánto durará? Ya lo veremos._**

 ** _Comentarios y sugerencias serán tomados en cuenta._**

 ** _Sé que tienen mucha intriga con la madre de Quinn, pues ya no falta mucho para tocar ese tema._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y perdón por los malditos errores jejeje._**

 ** _Oficial: Naya y Dianna tienen los peores gustos del mundo en hombres... Eeewwww_**


	20. El peor mes de mi vida

**_De una vez la actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. El peor mes de mi vida.**

Santana salió corriendo de la preparatoria sin rumbo fijo, su mente estaba en total confusión, jamás se imaginó que su novia la engañaría con alguien más y tampoco que la llegaría a golpear como su ex novia cuando sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la había dañado su antigua relación.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de McKinley...  
 **  
** **Mi.** Quinn, dónde está San? **  
** **Q**. No lo sé.  
 **Mi.** Hablaron?

Quinn siguió caminando, estaba que echaba humo.

 **Mi.** Quinn? Quinn? Quinn!

La rubia ya no le hizo caso al chico.

 **B.** Qué pasó?  
 **Mi.** No lo sé, necesito encontrar a Santana.  
 **T.** Nosotros te acompañamos.  
 **Ku.** Sí.  
 **B.** Yo intentaré hablar con Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Ok, nos vemos en la cafetería.

La chica de ojos azules apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Quinn.

 **B.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **B.** Qué pasó con Santana?  
 **Q.** Ni me menciones a ésa perra.  
 **B.** Por qué?

Las chicas entraron a un salón vacío.

 **B**. Por qué le nombraste así a San?  
 **Q**. Porque eso es lo que es, la muy perra terminó conmigo, con Quinn Fabray!  
 **B.** Pues después de lo que le hiciste querías que estuviera muy contenta?  
 **Q**. Le expliqué que era un juego esos besos y no me creyó  
 **B.** Segura que solo eso pasó entre ustedes dos?  
 **Q.** Me ofendió y la abofeteé.  
 **B.** Ay Quinn.  
 **Q.** Pero si cree que el haberme dejado se va a quedar así como así está muy equivocada.  
 **B.** Quinn ahorita estás enojada, trata de calmarte y pensar bien las cosas, recuerda, tú amas a Santana... **  
** **Q.** Nos vemos más tarde.

Quinn salió del salón bastante enojada.

Mientras tanto y luego de mucho caminar, los pies de Santana la llevaron a un lugar: El cementerio.

Se dirigió a la tumba de su madre.

 **S.** Mamita...

Entonces le desconcertó algo que vio encima de la tumba.

 **S.** Un arreglo floral? Pero... Hace mucho que no venimos a visitarte, quién te lo traería mamá?

Luego comenzó a llorar y se sentó sobre el césped.

 **S.** Te extraño mucho mamá, perdóname por no venir seguido a visitarte pero desde el accidente de la abuela cada vez tengo menos tiempo... Hoy es uno de esos días en los que te necesito como no tienes idea, no quiero mortificar a la abuela con mis problemas... Por qué Quinn me hizo esto? Si se suponía que me amaba, entonces qué pasó? Jamás me imaginé que nuestra relación terminaría de esta manera, jamás...

Santana se quedó un rato más ahí platicando con su madre, ella no tenía intención de regresar ese día a la preparatoria y tampoco quería ir a casa, así que espero hasta que se llegara la hora de ir a su trabajo.

En la preparatoria cuando los chicos se reunieron en la cafetería...

 **B**. Rompieron, fue lo único que me dijo.

Brittany evitó comentarles sobre la cachetada que su amiga le había dado a la latina.

 **Mi.** Pobre San... En serio que ella no se merecía lo que Quinn le hizo, tan difícil era romper con ella antes de jugarle chueco. **  
** **Ku.** Estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, la corazón de hielo porque aquí todos sabemos que desde que regresó a las animadoras comenzó a comportarse de la misma manera que antes.  
 **T.** Eso es verdad, ella no tiene corazón.  
 **Mi.** No, no lo creo, Quinn es una chica maravillosa.  
 **Ar.** Creo que solo fue una coraza, pero su interior es pura maldad. **  
** **Mi**. Lo crees? (mirando a Brittany)  
 **B.** No sé... Es que... Diablos!  
 **Ar**. Quinn nunca cambió, nos engañó a todos y lo peor es que engañó vilmente a Santana.  
 **Mi**. Pues no, perdónenme pero no lo creo, yo sé que Quinn es buena persona, claro que lo es, ya verán como ella y Santana se van a reconciliar y seguirán su noviazgo.  
 **T.** Ojalá.

En los vestidores.  
 **  
** **K**. Así que tu novia se enteró de lo de ayer con Spencer? **  
** **Q**. Por qué diablos no evitaron que grabaran ese momento? **  
** **K.** Lo siento, estaba tan ebria que no me podía ni sostener... **  
** **Q**. Madison? **  
** **M**. Yo no estaba en la cocina, estaba en la sala. **  
** **Q**. Maldita sea.  
 **K.** Tu novia se molestó demasiado? **  
** **Q.** Obviamente, se puso en un plan muy fastidioso, tan así que la mandé a volar.  
 **M.** Rompiste con ella?  
 **Q.** Sí, yo no voy a permitir que nadie me haga un teatro, le dije que eso fue un juego y como no me creyó terminé con ella.  
 **K.** Wooow. **  
** **M**. Pensé que la querías...

Quinn cerró el casillero y salió de ahí.

 **K.** Entonces? **  
** **M**. Ok. (soltando el aire)

En los pasillos.

 **Sp**. Hey Quinn, te pudiste reconciliar con la lesbiana?  
 **Q.** Vete al diablo!  
 **Sp**. Oye! Estoy preocupado por ti.

La rubia no le hizo caso y continuó caminado.

El resto del día escolar trató de evitar a toda costa a Spencer, estaba muy enojada con toda la situación y lo único que quería era ir a su casa.

Una vez que la hora de regresar de la escuela se llegó, Santana fue a su casa para alistarse para ir a trabajar.

Antes de entrar sacó un espejo de su mochila para verificar que el golpe de Quinn no había dejado un moretón, no corrió con buena suerte.

 **S.** Cielos... (soltando el aire) Ya llegué abuelita.  
 **A.** Qué bueno mija, qué tal la escuela?  
 **S.** Bien...

Santana trataba de ocultar su rostro pero eso no funcionó.

 **A.** Que te pasó?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **A.** En el labio.  
 **S.** Ah eso, en clase de gimnasia choqué accidentalmente con el hombro de un compañero.  
 **A.** Ay mija, ten cuidado.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, estaba distraída.  
 **A.** Antes de irte te traeré un poco de hielo para que lo coloques ahí.  
 **S.** Gracias abuelita.

La morena no tuvo el valor para decirle lo que había pasado con su ahora ex novia, sobre todo porque sabía que su abuela quería mucho a Quinn.

Antes de irse a trabajar, Mike llegó a visitarla.

 **Mi**. Qué pasa contigo? Te estuve buscando por horas, por qué apagaste tu telefóno?  
 **S.** Shhh... Afuera platicamos.  
 **Mi**. Ok.  
 **S.** Abuelita, ya me voy.  
 **A.** Sí mija, ten mucho cuidado.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.

En la calle.

 **Mi**. Qué es eso? No me digas que fue Rosa, porque si fue ella ahora sí voy a la policía.  
 **S.** No... Fue Quinn.  
 **Mi.** Quéeeee?  
 **S.** Ella me golpeó. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Mi**. No, no puede ser, Quinn no sería capaz, ella... Ven aquí. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Algo pasó con Q, ya no es la misma de antes, si hubieras visto su cara de odio cuando me golpeó, luego se arrepintió y me dijo que jamás lo volvería a hacer, pero yo no quiero tener una relación así con ella, no puedo volver a lo de antes, porque sé que ella me va a volver a golpear si sigo a su lado. **  
** **Mi.** Entonces terminaron?  
 **S.** Yo rompí con ella, no puedo estar con alguien que me puso los cuernos ni mucho menos con alguien que me puso la mano encima, se acabó Mike, mi sueño con Quinn se acabó.  
 **Mi**. Lo siento San.  
 **S.** Yo más.

En la casa Fabray.

 **E.** Señorita, su papá la está esperando para comer.  
 **Q.** Milagro que está en casa.

Quinn se dirigió al estudio.

 **Q.** Hey.  
 **Ru**. Quinnie, qué bueno que llegas, comemos?  
 **Q.** Ok.

En el comedor.

 **Q.** Papá necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.  
 **Ru.** Claro hija, qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Quiero que corras a Santana López de la empresa.  
 **Ru.** Cómo?  
 **Q.** Quiero que la despidas de inmediato.  
 **Ru.** Quinn, me estás pidiendo que corra a tu amiga? **  
** **Q.** Ella ya no es mi amiga, por eso quiero que la despidas, hoy se portó de una manera horrible conmigo, así que no quiero que la sigas ayudando, córrela.  
 **Ru.** Quinn, ella necesita el empleo, tú misma me lo dijiste muchas veces. **  
** **Q**. Pues que consiga otro y ya, pero no quiero que continúes ayudándola.  
 **Ru**. Hija, se nota que estás muy pero muy molesta con tu amiga, y por eso estás actuando de esa manera, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto se te pase el enojo todo volverá a la normalidad, perdóname pero no puedo despedirla, sé que tanto ella como su abuela necesitan el dinero y no le voy a quitar su trabajo solamente por tu capricho.  
 **Q**. Pero papá!  
 **Ru**. Dije no y es mi última palabra.  
 **Q.** Gracias por nada.

Quinn muy enojada se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su comida a pesar de los gritos de su padre ordenándole que volviera.

En su habitación.

 **Q.** _Cómo pudiste mandarme al diablo, Santana? Te odio!_ (pensando)

Al día siguiente la latina estaba con el ánimo por los suelos, se levantó temprano para hornear los cupcakes, más tarde recibió una llamada de Brittany.

 **B**. Cómo estás?  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **B.** Quinn me platicó lo qué pasó ayer…  
 **S.** Te dijo que me golpeó?  
 **B.** Sí, ella actuó mal, pero entiéndela estaba enojada.  
 **S.** Pero la enojada debería de ser yo y no ella, me traicionó, cambió y volvió a ser como antes.  
 **B.** Tal vez esté algo confundida, la popularidad le llegó de nuevo muy rápido. **  
** **S**. No lo creo, es más, tú la conoces muy bien, dime crees realmente que solo esté confundida?

La rubia de ojos azules no dijo nada.  
 **  
** **S**. Lo ves? **  
****B**. Lo siento San.  
 **S.** Gracias Brittany.

Ese día cuando Brittany terminó su turno en su puesto de café, fue a visitar a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Lo veo y no lo creo, tú en mi casa, después de tanto tiempo?  
 **B.** Puedo pasar?  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **B.** Espero que el día de hoy estés más tranquila y hayas reflexionado muy bien sobre lo que pasó ayer.  
 **Q.** Yo no tengo nada qué reflexionar.  
 **B**. Quinn, tú cometiste dos grandes errores con Santana, número uno: engañarla con Spencer y número dos: abofetearla, ella sólo estaba triste, decepcionada y sorprendida por tu actitud, por eso decidió romper su relación, pero sabes que tú eres la culpable de todo. **  
** **Q**. Yo? Pero le dije que había sido un juego.  
 **B**. De dos veces? **  
** **Q**. Pues es que... No me comprendes, nadie lo hace, solo he estado con Santana y de pronto la curiosidad de estar con un hombre me invadió. **  
** **B**. Pero esa curiosidad es tan fuerte como para olvidar los buenos momentos con tu novia? Dijiste que la amabas. **  
** **Q**. Y la amo. **  
** **B.** Vamos a que hables con ella, te vas a disculpar, se van a reconciliar y verás como todo volverá a la normalidad.  
 **Q.** No sé.  
 **B.** No seas tan orgullosa, anda vamos, sabes que Santana te adora.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos.

En la casa López.

 **S.** Bueno creo que aquí será un buen lugar.  
 **Ro**. Hey qué haces?  
 **S.** La abuela quiere que pongamos adornos de San Valentín en el jardín y estoy verificando dónde se verían mejor.  
 **Ro**. Ohhh que bien.  
 **Mi.** Ya?  
 **S.** Sí, aquí puedes poner ése.  
 **Ro.** Hola Mike.  
 **Mi.** Hey...  
 **Ro.** Emmm vine a decirte, bueno a decirles que voy mucho mejor en mi terapia, tan así que mi humor ha mejorado bastante y me ascendieron en el trabajo, ya no voy a tener el turno nocturno, desde hace unos días voy por las mañanas, desde hace unas semanas estoy estudiando la preparatoria abierta porque me quiero graduar y estoy por aplicar los requisitos para que me den mi ciudadanía.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **Ro.** Sí, afortunadamente aplico para solicitarla por Acción Diferida, llegué a este país siendo niña, el abogado que contraté me dio muchas esperanzas, estoy muy nerviosa pero algo me dice que conseguiré mi ciudadanía.  
 **S**. Muchas felicidades Rosita.  
 **Mi**. Sí, eso está genial.  
 **Ro**. Jejeeje lo sé.

Hubo un momento algo incómodo, pero luego...

 **S.** Déjame darte un abrazo, el haber aceptado que tenías un problema con tu ira fue un gran paso. (abrazándola)  
 **Ro**. Jejeeje gracias.  
 **Mi**. Abrazo grupal. (abrazándolas)

Los tres chicos se abrazaban sin notar que un par de rubias los observaban.

 **Q.** Ja! Pero si aprovechó la primera oportunidad para volver a los brazos de ésa.  
 **B.** Quién es?  
 **Q.** Su ex novia y el traidor de Mike también está ahí, de seguro felicitándolas por su regreso, vámonos de aquí.  
 **B.** Pero no estás segura, espera no arranques el auto.

Pero Quinn no hizo caso.

 **Mi**. Nos ayudas con los adornos de la abuela?  
 **Ro**. Claro... Santana qué te pasó ahí?  
 **S.** Emmm, en la clase de gimnasia.  
 **Ro**. Ohhh. (frunciendo el ceño)

En la casa de la rubia.

 **Q.** Y a mí tachándome de traidora cuando ella lo es peor.  
 **B.** Quinn, debes hablar con San y aclararlo ni siquiera sabemos qué estaba pasando ahí.  
 **Q.** No, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.  
 **B.** A dónde vas?  
 **Q.** Nos vemos el lunes.  
 **B.** Mmmm.

La rubia se dirigió a un lugar.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sp.** Hey hola, estaba a punto de salir, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Qué es lo que quieres de mí? **  
** **Sp**. Ya lo sabes nena.  
 **Q.** Además de eso, qué quieres de mí?  
 **Sp.** Que seas mi novia.  
 **Q.** Acepto  
 **Sp**. Jejeje en serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, a partir de hoy soy tu novia.  
 **Sp.** Pero y la lesbiana?  
 **Q.** Eso está en el pasado.  
 **Sp.** Genial nena, ven acá.

Spencer la besó.

 **Sp.** No te vas a arrepentir, te lo aseguro.

En la casa López.

 **Mi.** Le pasa algo a tu celular? **  
** **S.** No, eso sólo que mi estúpido corazón tiene la ligera esperanza de que Quinn me mande un mensaje de texto... Pero eso no pasará, verdad? **  
** **Mi**. Santana, si tanto amas a Quinn entonces perdónala, perdónala y reconcíliate con ella.  
 **S.** No sé.  
 **Mi**. Debes de dejar un poco el orgullo de lado, porque creo que el amor que sientes por ella es más grande que cualquier cosa,  
 **S**. Tienes razón, mañana iré a hablar con ella.  
 **Mi.** Bien !

En casa de Spencer...

 **Q.** Espera...  
 **Sp**. A qué?  
 **Q.** Spencer no jodas, tenemos menos de una hora de noviazgo y ya me quieres coger?  
 **Sp**. Pues...  
 **Q.** Este noviazgo debe de ser como cualquier otro, nos tomaremos paso a paso cada etapa de nuestra relación, si crees que por haber aceptado ser tu novia me iba a acostar hoy mismo contigo estás muy equivocado, tienes que ser un novio amoroso pero sobre todo respetuoso.  
 **Sp**. Está bien, mañana vamos al club?  
 **Q.** Sí.

El domingo por la mañana la latina se despertó con un único objetivo que era reconciliarse con Quinn, pero al llegar a la casa de la chica una persona de la servidumbre le dijo que la rubia había salido muy temprano.

 **S.** Bueno, supongo que más tarde volveré.

Pero cuando regresó tampoco encontró a Quinn, intentó llamarle pero el teléfono de la rubia estaba apagado.

 **S.** Entonces esto tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente todos los chicos veían de una manera muy rara a la latina en cuanto entró a la preparatoria.

 **S.** Y ahora qué? Acaso se me nota mucho el golpe?  
 **Mi**. No...  
 **T**. Santana, lo siento mucho.  
 **S**. Por qué o qué?  
 **Ku.** Es Quinn... Ya es novia de Spencer.  
 **S**. Qué? No, no lo creo.  
 **T**. Hace rato entraron y se lo confirmaron a Jacob Israel.  
 **S**. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Santana se encaminó hasta el casillero de la chica.

 **S.** Quinn, qué pasa? **  
** **Q**. De qué?  
 **S.** Es verdad lo que andan diciendo?  
 **Sp**. Que si Quinn es mi novia? Pues sí, es verdad.  
 **S**. Quinn?  
 **Q**. Así es, Spencer es mi novio.  
 **S.** Pero por qué? Vamos a hablar. (tomándola de la mano)  
 **Sp**. Hey, hey, hey... Escucha pobretona, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia o de lo contrario la vas a pasar muy mal, no sabes con quién te metes, ya estás advertida y por tu bien hazme caso, vámonos Quinn.

Los rubios se alejaron.

 **S.** Esto es una pesadilla?

Santana se quedó muy incrédula con lo que vio a pesar de que su ex novia le había confirmado la noticia, ese día empezó su martirio.

 **Mi**. No lo puedo creer, cómo es posible que Quinn te haya hecho eso?  
 **S.** Sigue confundida, pero hablaré con ella y lo vamos a aclarar, ese mamarracho no nos va a separar.

En la noche cuando terminó su trabajo, se dirigió a la casa de Quinn.

 **S.** Voy a subirme otra vez por el árbol, es mejor sorprenderla para que hable conmigo.

Y eso hizo, trepó el árbol hasta llegar a la ventana de Quinn pero cuando vio que la rubia y Spencer estaban en la cama en una sesión de besos muy candentes, bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Sp**. Quinn mmm.  
 **Q.** Espera, oíste eso?  
 **Sp**. Qué? Yo no escuché nada.  
 **Q.** Deja voy a ver.  
 **Sp.** No Quinn...

Al acercarse a la ventana, la rubia alcanzó a ver que Santana se alejaba en su bicicleta.

 **Sp.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Nada, escuché mal.  
 **Sp**. Ven, regresa a la cama, vamos a pasarla rico.  
 **Q.** No, mis padres no tardan en llegar y no quiero que te encuentren aquí, mejor voy a llevarte a tu casa.  
 **Sp.** Qué? Pero por qué?  
 **Q.** Te dije que iríamos paso a paso.  
 **Sp**. Mmmm.

Ya en la casa López.

 **S.** Y todas esas promesas? (llorando)  
 **A.** Mija por qué lloras?  
 **S.** Quinn y yo terminamos abuelita, siento que me muero.  
 **A.** Pero por qué?  
 **Q.** Me engañó y no le importó.  
 **A.** Hija... (abrazándola)

Al día siguiente Quinn se acercó a la latina.

 **Q.** Por qué diablos me estabas espiando?  
 **S.** Eh? **  
** **Q**. No te hagas la tonta, vi perfectamente cuando te alejabas de mi casa, dime por qué me estabas espiando?  
 **S.** No quise hacerlo, yo solo quería hablar contigo, jamás me imaginé que ya lo estuvieras haciendo con ése. **  
** **Q**. No estaba haciendo nada.  
 **S.** Escucha, lo qué pasó me dolió mucho, pero luego de meditarlo sé que nuestro amor es más grande que todo, estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que pasó con el tipo ése y éste golpe, vuelve a ser mi novia.  
 **Q.** Estás loca?  
 **S.** Sí, me tienes muy loca de amor, eres todo para mí.  
 **Q.** Y Rosa?  
 **S.** Rosa? Qué tiene ella que ver? No entien...

Santana no pudo terminar su oración porque sintió una ola helada sabor frambuesa sobre su rostro y un fuerte ardor en sus ojos.

 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **Sp.** Te dije que no te quería volver a ver hablando con mi novia!

Spencer le había lanzado un slushie...  
 **  
** **Sp.** Estás advertida, vámonos Quinn.  
 **Q.** Ok jejeje.

La latina no podía abrir sus ojos, Brittany y Tina se acercaron a ella.  
 **  
** **B.** Vamos al baño.  
 **S.** No veo nada.  
 **B.** Yo te sostengo.  
 **T.** Yo iré por una blusa que tengo en mi casillero.

Ya en el baño.

 **S.** Arde mucho.  
 **B.** Lo sé, vaya que lo sé...  
 **T.** Aquí está.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **B.** Escuché lo que te dijo Spencer, es mejor que le hagas caso, esos chicos son unos salvajes.  
 **S.** Quinn se burló...  
 **B.** También lo escuché.  
 **T.** Ahora sí estoy segura que volvió a ser la misma que antes, hace rato la saludé por el pasillo y me vio como si yo fuera una extraña.  
 **S.** Mi Quinnie se murió...

En los pasillos.

 **K.** Jajaja eso fue asombroso!  
 **Sp**. Eso se merecía esa lesbiana entrometida.  
 **Ja**. Puedo lanzarle el próximo? **  
** **Q**. No.  
 **Ja**. Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Se pueden meter en problemas.  
 **Ja.** Jajajaja claro que no, aquí nadie nos dice nada, somos los reyes de la preparatoria.  
 **K.** Eso es verdad.  
 **Q.** Hagan lo que quieran, vamos a la práctica.  
 **K.** Ok.

Más tarde.

 **Mi**. Se rió?  
 **S.** Sí, su risa es inconfundible.  
 **Mi**. Qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Alejarme de ella, no quiero ser una víctima del equipo de fútbol, ambos vimos cómo Brittany la pasó realmente mal el año pasado.  
 **Mi.** Pero eso no es justo, ellos no te pueden amedrentar.  
 **S.** Soy yo sola contra un equipo de fútbol, es imposible luchar contra ellos y lo sabes.  
 **Mi**. Infelices.

Esa tarde.

 **A.** Mija cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Igual abuelita.  
 **A.** No has hablado con Quinn?  
 **S.** Ya lo hice abuelita pero ella tiene un nuevo novio.  
 **A.** Qué?  
 **S.** El chico con quien me engañó ahora es su novio.  
 **A.** Pero cómo pudo hacerte eso?  
 **S.** Pues no lo sé, solo sé que ella tiene una nueva relación y yo me tengo que aguantar.  
 **A.** No lo puedo creer.

San Valentín se llegó, todos en la preparatoria fueron testigos del enorme ramo de rosas y un lindo y costoso brazalete que Spencer le regaló a Quinn.

 **Mi**. Los pendientes que le ibas a regalar son más lindos.  
 **S.** Sabes que no, además no eran tan lujosos.  
 **Mi**. Los vas a regresar?  
 **S.** No sé, ya no sé nada.

Al día siguiente.

 **B.** Adivinen qué? Por fin mis padres van a poder rentar un local en la plaza para agrandar nuestro negocio y poner una pequeña cafetería.  
 **S.** Que buena noticia.  
 **Mi**. Felicidades!  
 **B.** Gracias, quiero contratarlos para la inauguración, quiero que toquen ese día.  
 **Mi**. Dalo por hecho.  
 **S**. Sí pero lo haremos gratis para ti.  
 **B**. De ninguna manera, realmente quiero contactarlos.  
 **Mi**. Ok, ok, pero te haremos un precio especial.  
 **B.** Maravilloso.  
 **S.** También armaremos una setlist especial, ya lo verás.  
 **B.** Woooow.  
 **Mi**. Bueno chicas vamos a clases.  
 **S.** Vamos.  
 **K.** Jajajaja un buen trío de perdedores se acerca, pueden percibir el hedor?  
 **Jo**. Jajajaa.  
 **B.** No molestes Kitty.  
 **K.** Pues entonces no pasen por donde yo lo hago.  
 **S.** Acaso la preparatoria es de tu propiedad? Los pasillos son libres y es mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde a tu práctica, las chicas no pueden esperar para pisar a la base de la pirámide, o sea tú.  
 **K.** Estúpida, me las vas a pagar  
 **S.** Sí como sea.

Kitty y Jordan se alejaron.

 **B.** Maldita, no sé cómo Quinn puede seguirle hablando a la idiota si siempre le tuvo una enorme envidia.  
 **Mi**. Pues creo que eso a Quinn no le importa porque les habla muy bien a todos los que le dieron la espalda hace unos meses.  
 **B.** Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Pues así lo decidió y no podemos hacer nada.

Más tarde la morena se acercó al chico en silla de ruedas.

 **S.** Hey Artie, con todo lo que ha pasado olvidé decirte que el abogado nos comentó a mi abuela y a mí que el video puede de ser gran ayuda, gracias por recuperarlo.  
 **Ar**. No es nada, la verdad fue muy fácil hacerlo.  
 **Ja.** López!  
 **S.** Qué?

Y ahí estaba Santana otra vez recibiendo un slushie.

 **Ja.** Si te metes con una animadora te metes con el equipo de fútbol, esto es de parte de Kitty.  
 **Ar.** Aprovechado.  
 **Ja.** Tú cállate lisiado.  
 **S.** No puedo abrir los ojos.  
 **Ja**. Jajajajaj.

Jake se alejó.

 **Ar**. Ven, toma mi mano y siéntate sobre mis piernas, te llevaré al baño.  
 **S.** Gracias.

En el camino se encontraron con Tina quién finalmente le ayudó a lavarse.

 **S.** Esto se irá a repetir siempre?  
 **T.** No creo… Espero que no.  
 **S.** Iré con el director, me voy a quejar, no pueden seguir haciéndome esto cuando ni siquiera me meto con ellos.  
 **T.** Ay San, no quiero desanimarte pero dudo mucho que eso sirva de algo.  
 **S**. Pues tengo que intentarlo.

Y eso hizo, la latina fue a hablar con el director para explicarle lo que había pasado ese día y el anterior, pero el director no hizo absolutamente nada, según él porque no había pruebas fehacientes.

 **T**. Te lo dije.  
 **S**. Maldito Figgins.  
 **Ku**. Todo mundo sabe que el director recibe donativos especiales por parte de los padres de los atletas, pero nadie hace nada.  
 **S.** Algún día esto va a terminar, esos malditos aprovechados no pueden seguir burlándose de los que no somos populares, un día recibirán su castigo.  
 **T.** Ojalá.

En otra parte de la preparatoria.

 **B.** Por qué lo permites? Ya van dos veces.  
 **Q.** Yo no soy su madre para impedirles que hagan lo que quieran.  
 **B.** No, no lo eres, pero por alguna razón ellos siempre te han hecho caso, así que de ti depende que ya no sigan molestando de esa manera a Santana.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok, les diré que ya no lo hagan.  
 **Sp.** Hey Quinn, reunión en tu casa saliendo de aquí, qué dices?  
 **Q.** Ok, adiós Britt.  
 **B.** Bye.

Los rubios se alejaron.  
 **  
** **Sp**. De qué hablabas con ésa otra perdedora?  
 **Q.** De nada interesante... Me acompañas a la práctica?  
 **Sp.** Claro que sí preciosa.

Ya en la práctica, las cosas no marchaban muy bien con el equipo.  
 **  
** **Su.** No lo puedo creer, cada vez están peores, vayan a las duchas!

Las animadoras se dispersaron.

 **Q.** Entrenadora, creo que nos hace falta un integrante más, alguien con experiencia.  
 **Su**. Y dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien así? **  
** **Q.** Bueno... Conozco a alguien.  
 **Su**. Quién?  
 **Q.** Brittany S. Pierce.  
 **Su.** Esa desertora? Olvídalo.  
 **Q.** Entrenadora, ella es buenísima dando piruetas y bailando, algo que Kitty no hace muy bien, por eso le pedí que la mandara a la base de la pirámide, con Brittany en el equipo sería más sencillo conseguir el campeonato.  
 **Su.** Ok, traerla pero para que haga una prueba, si la pasa, regresa al equipo.  
 **Q.** Está bien entrenadora.

En el interior de la preparatoria, Santana guardaba algunos libros en su casillero.

 **M.** Santana.

La latina instintivamente cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

 **M.** Jejeje qué pasa?  
 **S.** Madison... Mmm pensé que venías a tirarme un slushie. **  
** **M**. Cómo crees? Jamás sería capaz de hacerte eso. **  
** **S.** Pues gracias.  
 **M.** Vengo a preguntarte si tocas también en fiestas para niños.  
 **S.** Pues sí... Eso creo. **  
** **M**. Mi prima cumplirá 13 años en unos días, ya se siente toda una mujer según ella y quiere una fiesta no infantil, su mamá está dispuesta a cumplirle su capricho y les hablé de ti y Mike, qué dices?  
 **S.** Esto es una trampa?  
 **M.** Trampa? De qué hablas?  
 **S.** De seguro te mandó Spencer a jugarme una broma para burlarse de mí.  
 **M**. Claro que no, él ni siquiera sabe de esto, es más, apenas si le hablo, lo que te digo es enserio, dame tu número de teléfono para que mi tía te llame.  
 **S.** Está bien, anótalo.  
 **M**. Listo, gracias.  
 **S.** De nada. **  
** **M.** Que te pasó ahí? (tocando su rostro)  
 **S.** En la clase de gimnasia. **  
** **M.** Te duele?  
 **S.** Ya no.

Entonces Quinn presenció la escena.  
 **  
** **Q**. _Vaya, qué rápido comenzó a coquetear con cuánta suripanta se le cruza en el camino_. (pensando)  
 **K.** Hey Quinn, que hoy habrá reunión en tu casa? Me lo dijo Spencer.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **K.** Genial… Y eso? Madison platicando con Santana? Jajajaja no lo puedo creer.

Quinn muy molesta se alejó de ahí.

 **K**. Jajajaa.

Los días siguientes Santana continuó recibiendo algunos slushies, estaba bastante harta pero nadie podía evitar lo que le estaba pasando, aun así intentó seguir con su vida.

 **S.** Qué te parece?  
 **Mi**. Sé que a Brittany le fascinará la setlist.  
 **S.** Se la das tú?  
 **Mi**. No, mejor tú,  
 **S.** Jajajaj cobarde.  
 **Mi**. Sabes que me pongo muy nervioso con su presencia.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

Santana fue a buscar a Brittany.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos azules platicaba con su novio.

 **B.** Espero que nos vaya bien, mis padres usaron todos sus ahorros para el negocio.  
 **Ar**. Verás que será todo un éxito.

Entonces Brittany recibió un mensaje de texto en la chica de ojos verdes, diciéndole que quería verla en los vestidores.

 **B.** Voy a los vestidores, luego te veo.  
 **Ar.** A los vestidores?  
 **B.** Sí, no tardo.  
 **Ar**. Ok.

Minutos después.

 **S.** Hey Artie, has visto a Brittany?  
 **Ar**. Sí, fue a los vestidores.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Ar**. Ni idea.  
 **S.** Voy a buscarla, necesito entregarle el disco con las mezclas especiales que le hicimos para la inauguración de la cafetería.  
 **Ar.** Ok.

Ya en los vestidores.  
 **  
** **B**. Hey, qué pasa? **  
** **Q**. Siéntate Britt, quiero darte esto.  
 **B.** Un uniforme de porrista?  
 **Q.** Tu uniforme, quiero invitarte a que te unas de nuevo al equipo.  
 **B.** Pero si tú prácticamente me obligaste a renunciar.  
 **Q.** Lo sé y lo lamento, precisamente por eso quiero enmendar mi error, ya hablé con la entrenadora y me dijo que tenías que hacer una prueba, pero estoy segura que la pasarás.  
 **B.** Olvídalo yo ni loca regreso a las cheerios.  
 **Q.** Pero por qué? Acaso no extrañas el hacer lo que más te gusta?, No quieres volver a ser popular y a tener a todos a tus pies?  
 **B.** Y ser como era antes?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **B.** Jamás, Quinn yo era una verdadera perra sin sentimientos, presumida y vengativa, justo lo que eres tú.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **B.** Quinn en serio te quiero mucho, pero no por eso no te voy a decir que tu comportamiento es horrible, no quiero volver a ser lo que era antes, no quiero ser alguien como tú, te duró unos pocos meses ser una persona hermosa, pero desde que te volviste a colocar ese uniforme, tu maldad regresó.  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?  
 **B.** No, más bien cómo te atreves tú a compórtate de esta manera? Mira lo que hacen tus amigos con Santana, sabes que puedes evitar que siga pasando, los imbéciles no sólo le tiran slushies sino que también la avientan contra los casilleros y se burlan de ella **.** **  
** **Q**. Brittany yo no les he pedido que le hagan eso.  
 **B.** Pero puedes hacer que deje de pasar. **  
** **Q.** No son mis hijos.  
 **B.** Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sientes por ella? Muchas veces me dijiste que la amabas, que ella era lo más importante para ti, que era la única que se preocupa por ti, cómo es posible que hayas olvidado eso en un par de días?  
 **Q.** Me confundí, ok?  
 **B.** Qué? **  
** **Q.** Me sentía tan mal al creer que no tenía amigos y que ya no pertenecía al equipo que me conformé con lo que ella me dio, no lo voy a negar me divertí mucho y la pasé bastante bien con ella, pero ahora que lo he meditado, lo hice porque me sentía extremadamente sola, porque alguien como yo una Fabray jamás se enamoraría de una perdedora pobretona y huérfana como Santana, su barrio es deplorable, su casa se está cayendo a pedazos, es más definitivamente todo lo que pasó con ella fue un experimento porque a mí me gustan los hombres, todo fue para pasar el rato y nada más.

Quinn esperaba la respuesta de Brittany pero en cambio vio en ella una expresión muy extraña de sorpresa en su cara.

 **S.** Hey Britt, vine a.. A dejarte esto, es la mezcla que te dije que haríamos, emmm la escuchas y me dices qué te parece, la podemos cambiar.  
 **B.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Nos vemos después… Bye.

Santana salió de ahí sin voltear a ver a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? **  
** **B.** No la vi hasta que terminaste de hablar, pero acaso te importa que haya escuchado la verdad?  
 **Q.** No, fue mejor así.

Por los pasillos...

 **S.** No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, yo soy fuerte, muy fuerte, no voy a llorar, ella no se lo merece.  
 **Mi**. Hey San, hablé con Tina y me dijo algo muy importante sobre el porqué Quinn está comportándose así, me dijo que Brittany le platicó que el otro día...  
 **S.** Fui su experimento, ella se sentía sola y por eso me pidió ser su novia, pero ahora ella está con quien realmente desea estar.  
 **Mi**. Ella te dijo eso?  
 **S**. No, pero lo escuché cuando se lo decía a Brittany.  
 **Mi**. Que tipa tan cruel. **  
** **S**. Ya no importa, no vuelvo a derramar una lágrima por ella.  
 **Mi**. Así se habla.

Más tarde ese día Quinn se topó de frente con Santana, la latina desvió la mirada y se fue de largo, Quinn volteó para ver cómo se alejaba.

 **Q.** Me dejaste...

La inauguración de la cafetería de Brittany llegó, la música de Santana y Mike animó a muchos jóvenes acercarse al lugar, haciendo la inauguración todo un éxito.

 **Mi**. Pensé que invitarías a Quinn. **  
** **B**. No, ya no hemos hablado mucho.  
 **Mi**. Estoy harto de lo que le pasa a Santana, creo que ya no me voy a despegar ni un segundo de ella, porque siempre que estás sola es cuando esos aprovechados la atacan.  
 **B**. Entonces también te lo harán a ti.  
 **Mi**. Si lo hacen les partiré la cara.  
 **B.** Te meterías en problemas.  
 **Mi**. Por defender a mi mejor amiga soy capaz de eso y más.  
 **B.** Qué lindo eres Mike, muy lindo.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje. (sonrojado)

Días después.

 **A.** Levántate Santanita, se te hará tarde.  
 **S.** No quiero ir.  
 **A.** Te sientes mal?  
 **S.** Creo que sí.  
 **A.** Pero no tienes temperatura, levanta tu trasero, anda.  
 **S.** No me obligues abuela.  
 **A.** Todo esto es por Quinn?  
 **S.** Abuela lo de ésa rubia ya es historia.  
 **A**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Te lo juro.  
 **A.** Ok, pero aun así, ya levántate, tienes que ir a la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Rumbo a la escuela...  
 **  
** **S.** Adelántate. **  
Mi.** Qué?  
 **S.** Hoy no voy.  
 **Mi.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Creo que ya no iré, estoy harta de lo que me hacen ésos trogloditas.  
 **Mi.** Te vas a dejar vencer? Si no asistes no te vas a graduar.  
 **S.** Te parece muy fácil decirlo porque no eres tú quien recibe casi a diario esas cosas sobre su rostro, estos días han sido el peor mes de mi vida.  
 **Mi.** Eso se va a acabar muy pronto, te lo aseguro.  
 **S.** No lo creo. **  
Mi**. Verás que sí, te lo prometo.

En la preparatoria.

 **Sp.** Entonces hoy es el gran día?  
 **Q.** Sí, creo que sí.  
 **Sp**. Lo crees o estás segura?  
 **Q.** Estoy segura.  
 **Sp**. Por fin, esperar todo este mes valdrá la pena.  
 **Q.** Sí... Spencer no quiero que lo comentes con tus amigos, esto es solo entre tú y yo. **  
** **Sp**. Te aseguro que no lo haré.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Spencer se alejó.

 **Q**. _Espero que sea especial, como con ella..._ (pensando)

En los vestidores.

 **Sp.** Hoy por fin anotaré con Quinn.  
 **Sam**. Lo dudo.  
 **Sp.** Jajaja no porque no haya querido acostarse contigo quiere decir que conmigo vaya a suceder lo mismo, yo sí soy el macho que ella necesita.  
 **Sam**. Pues te aseguro que ella no se acostará contigo.  
 **Sp.** Quieres apostar?  
 **Sam**. Vas a apostar a tu novia?  
 **Sp.** Jajaja desde cuándo eres un caballero Samuel?

Sam salió de los vestidores.

 **Ja.** Yo sí quiero apostar, pero necesito pruebas de que realmente te acostaste con Quinn.  
 **Sp.** Y las tendrás jajaja.

En otra área de la preparatoria.  
 **  
** **M.** Hey San, te llamó mi tía?  
 **S.** Hola Maddy, sí, anoche.  
 **M.** Y en qué quedaron?  
 **S.** Le dije que antes quería ver el lugar donde será la fiesta para ver si tiene buena acústica, mañana iremos Mike y yo a revisarlo, pero si el lugar es el indicado entonces le diremos que sí. **  
** **M**. Ok, entonces espero verte en la fiesta. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Sí, eso creo.

Esa noche, afuera de la casa López.

 **Ro.** Hey, vienes llegando del trabajo?  
 **S.** Sí Rosita y tú?  
 **Ro**. Voy a comprar leche, cuando llegué del trabajo vi a mamá muy nerviosa y me dijo que había olvidado comprarla, por eso voy.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Ro.** No sé, hace mucho que no veía a mamá así, por cierto ya me dieron fecha para ir a la toma de mis huellas dactilares.  
 **S.** Genial.  
 **Ro.** Luego de eso tengo que esperar a que me den la cita para presentar la entrevista para lo de la ciudadanía. **  
** **S.** Felicidades!  
 **Ro.** Haré una pequeña reunión en mi casa para celebrar cuando sepa si aprobé, tu abuela y tú están invitadas, luego les confirmo la fecha.  
 **S.** Ahí estaremos y estoy segura que aprobarás.  
 **Ro**. Hoy te ves muy linda.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Ro**. Me acompañas al mini súper?  
 **S.** Ok, vamos.

En la casa Fabray.

 **Sp.** Ya estoy aquí, traje un poco de vino, condones y música romántica.  
 **Q.** Ok vamos a mi alcoba.

Ya ahí.

 **Sp**. No te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Puedes ser cuidadoso y tierno?  
 **Sp**. Lo seré, esta noche será la mejor de tu vida, ven aquí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo es de drama y tal vez en los próximos siga pero en menor cantidad.**_

 _ **Santana y Brittany no tendrán una relación en esta historia.**_

 _ **Madison o Rosita?**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo habrá bastante acción.**_

 _ **Sugerencias?**_

 _ **Ya voy a actualizar Somos un Corazón.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	21. La gran batalla

**_Hola, hola, volví con una actualización, jejeje sigo empeñada en este tipo de historias, al menos quiero continuar con mi cariño hacia Glee, ojalá disfruten el capítulo._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. La gran batalla.  
**  
 **Q.** Espera Spencer, dijiste que serías cuidadoso.  
 **Sp**. Quinn, estoy muy caliente, compréndeme, anda ya déjame quitarte la ropa.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **Sp.** Por fin!

Pero justo en ese momento el teléfono de Quinn sonó.

 **Q.** Espera, es papá.  
 **Sp.** Cómo sabes? **  
** **Q**. Es el tono que le tengo asignado.  
 **Sp.** No le contestes. (besándola más) **  
** **Q**. Tengo que hacerlo, no dejará de marcar hasta que le conteste.

Quinn salió de debajo del chico para contestarle a su padre.

 **Q.** Hey papá,  
 **Ru**. Quinnie por fin contestas, estás en casa?  
 **Q.** Sí, pasa algo?  
 **Ru.** No, solo te llamo para avisarte que pasaré por ti en 20 minutos para ir a cenar.  
 **Q.** 20 minutos?  
 **Ru**. Sí, ya voy en camino a casa.  
 **Q.** Ok, me cambiaré rápido.  
 **Ru**. Bye hija.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q.** Lo siento pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.  
 **Sp.** Qué dices? No, me prometiste que hoy era el día, por qué me haces esto?  
 **Q.** Papá me acaba de decir que viene en camino por mí para llevarme a cenar, llega en 20 minutos.  
 **Sp**. Pues dile que no puedes ir,  
 **Q.** Estás loco? Yo no le diré eso a papá.  
 **Sp**. No me puedes dejar así.  
 **Q.** Te lo voy a recompensar ya lo verás.  
 **Sp.** Mira, en menos de 20 minutos te puedo hacer tocar el cielo, anda ven.  
 **Q.** Spencer, no!  
 **Sp.** Entonces cuándo?  
 **Q.** Mañana.  
 **Sp.** Está bien, pero será en mi casa para evitar cualquier interrupción.  
 **Q.** Bien...

El chico bastante enojado salió de la residencia Fabray, la rubia se alistó para la cena con su padre.

Mientras tanto en Lima Heighs Adjacents...

 **Ro**. Y tu novia? Hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí.  
 **S.** Eso se terminó hace un mes.  
 **Ro**. En serio?  
 **S**. Sí, tenías razón, ella solo jugó conmigo.  
 **Ro**. Ohhh lo siento, pero era más que obvio, Tana ella es muy distinta a nosotros.  
 **S.** Bueno, me hice tontas ilusiones, ya ni modo.  
 **Ro.** Y cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Bien... Lo estoy superando poco a poco...  
 **Ro**. Te enamoraste mucho?  
 **S.** Eso creo, pero así como me enamoré, más rápido me voy a olvidar por completo de la riquilla ésa.  
 **Ro**. Es lo mejor.  
 **S.** Por qué no dejas la leche en tu casa y vienes a merendar con la abuela y yo?  
 **Ro**. Hecho.

Mientras tanto en la cena de los Fabray.

 **Ru**. Y ya te reconciliaste con Santana?  
 **Q.** No papá, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada en común, de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué le comencé a hablar, no es de nuestra clase.  
 **Ru.** Quinn, no debes de expresarte así.  
 **Q.** En serio me pides eso? Papá pero si toda la vida es lo que les he escuchado decir a ti y a mamá.  
 **Ru**. Lo sé pero ahora valoro más la vida y sé que la vida de cualquier persona en el mundo es tan valiosa e importante como la mía y la tuya, todos somos iguales.  
 **Q.** Lo escucho y no lo creo.  
 **Ru.** Mira no sé qué haya pasado entre Santana y tú, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que cuando eras su amiga había siempre una sonrisa en tu rostro y ahora pareciera que siempre estás enojada.  
 **Q.** Son alucinaciones tuyas.  
 **Ru.** No lo creo.  
 **Q.** Podemos dejar de hablar de ésa tipa?  
 **Ru**. Está bien, cómo vas con Spencer?  
 **Q.** Bien. **  
** **Ru**. No me agrada del todo que seas novia de él, no hace mucho estuvo en rehabilitación y con apenas 16 años. **  
** **Q**. Pero qué no es el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos?  
 **Ru.** Sí, Lewis es un gran amigo pero el comportamiento de su hijo es algo que no puedo dejar de lado, hija deberías de considerar tu noviazgo con él  
 **Q.** Podemos dejar de hablar un momento de Santana y Spencer?  
 **Ru**. Ok...  
 **Q.** Y mamá?  
 **Ru**. No sé, tal vez trabajando por ahí.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Ru.** Anda come o se enfriará.  
 **Q.** Sí.

En la casa López.

 **S.** Abuelita, invité a merendar a Rosita. **  
** **A**. Está bien mija.  
 **Ro.** Buenas noches Alma.  
 **A.** Ven y siéntate, Santana me contó sobre los trámites que estás haciendo.  
 **Ro**. Sí, todo va por buen camino.  
 **A.** Me alegro hija.  
 **S.** Voy a ponerme mis pantuflas.  
 **A.** Sí hija.

Santana se alejó.

 **Ro**. Es tan bonita...  
 **A.** Mucho.  
 **Ro**. Crees que pueda reconquistarla?  
 **A.** No sé y la verdad no me gustaría. **  
** **Ro**. Qué?  
 **A.** Rosita, la maltratabas.  
 **Ro**. Pero estoy mejorando, tomo terapia por ella, quiero que se sienta segura al estar junto a mí, yo no volvería a ponerle una mano encima y menos ahora que sé que puede defenderse tan bien jejeje.  
 **A.** Ella está enamorada de Quinn.  
 **Ro**. Pero la rubia jugó con ella, así que sé que ya no la quiere a su lado.  
 **A.** Yo no estaría tan segura.  
 **Ro**. Acaso no conoces a tu nieta, dime, ella la perdonará? **  
** **A**. Pues...  
 **S.** Listo, voy a preparar la merienda.

Al día siguiente en el vestidor de los hombres.

 **Ja**. Qué tal tu noche, hermano?  
 **Sp**. Buena...  
 **Ja.** Buena? Solo buena?  
 **Sp.** Espectacular.  
 **Sam**. Jajaja no lo hicieron.  
 **Sp.** Claro que sí.  
 **Sam.** No es verdad, si lo hubieran hecho estarías saltando de gusto.  
 **Sp**. No sabes lo que dices.  
 **Sam.** Lo sé y si según tú estoy mintiendo entonces muéstranos la prueba que Jake te pidió.  
 **Ja**. Cierto, muéstranosla.  
 **Sp**. Yo... Su padre nos echó a perder el plan, llegó por ella para llevarla a cenar.  
 **Sam.** Jajajaja.

Spencer tomó de la chaqueta a Sam y lo empujó contra los casilleros.

 **Sp**. Qué te pasa imbécil? De mí nadie se burla.  
 **Sam.** Me burlo lo que quiero y sabes por qué? Porque Quinn jamás se acostará contigo, ella no te ama y nunca te va a amar.  
 **Sp.** Si tú no pudiste con ella es tu problema, pero te aseguro que conmigo será muy diferente, además hoy sí lo haremos en mi casa.  
 **Ja.** Sam tiene un punto así que voy a necesitar una prueba más contundente de que realmente te acostaste con Quinn.  
 **Sp.** Te traeré su ropa interior.  
 **Ja.** No Spencer, eso no sirve, quiero un video del acto.  
 **Sp.** Qué?  
 **Ja.** Apoco tienes miedo?  
 **Sp.** Claro que no, yo no le temo a nada, muy bien, te traeré el video.  
 **Ja.** Ése es mi hermano jajaja.  
 **Sam**. _Diablos_. (pensando)

Más tarde Sam buscó a Brittany.

 **Sam**. Hey, podemos hablar?  
 **B.** Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
 **Sam.** Brittany, sé que fui un patán contigo y que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero te aseguro que de lo que quiero hablar contigo es muy importante y no se trata sobre nosotros.  
 **B**. Y si no se trata de lo que pasó entre nosotros entonces de qué podría ser?  
 **Sam.** De Quinn.  
 **B**. Mmm?  
 **Sam.** Y no creas que es porque sienta algo por ella ni mucho menos, eso quedó en el pasado, pero me preocupa mucho lo que está a punto de pasarle, y como sé que tú eres su amiga, creo que también te incumbe el saber de lo que hablo.  
 **B**. Qué pasa?  
 **Sam.** Hoy ella se va a acostar con Spencer. **  
** **B.** Y eso qué tiene de extraordinario? Son novios, yo sé que estás muy celoso porque contigo jamás se quiso acostar.  
 **Sam.** No se trata de mí, en serio, se trata de ella… Spencer y Quinn jamás se han acostado y se supone que hoy será la primera vez  
 **B**. Ohhh.  
 **Sam.** Pero el detalle aquí es que Spencer va a filmar el acto sólo para demostrarle a Jake que en realidad se acostó con Quinn y te imaginas un video como ése en manos de Jake?  
 **B**. Demonios...  
 **Sam.** Tienes que advertirle a Quinn, yo lo haría, pero sé que ella no me va a creer, en cambio a ti sí.  
 **B.** Sí, la voy a advertir, solo espero que me crea.  
 **Sam.** Espero que sí, ella no se merece lo que ése par de imbéciles tratan de hacer.  
 **B.** Gracias por avisarme, iré a buscarla.  
 **Sam.** Suerte.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la preparatoria.

 **M.** Hola San, ya listos para la fiesta de mi prima?  
 **S.** Sí ya. **  
** **M**. Que bien, tienes clase de deportes? **  
** **S**. Sí...  
 **M**. Entonces te veo en la cafetería.  
 **S.** Claro... Pero para qué? **  
** **M**. Para charlar, no sé.  
 **S.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño) **  
** **M.** Bye...

Ambas chicas no se dieron cuenta de que cierta rubia las observaba a lo lejos...  
 **  
** **Q.** Malditas...

Luego de mucho buscarla, por fin Brittany dio con el paradero de Quinn.

 **B.** Hey Quinn, podemos hablar en privado? **  
** **Q.** Si vienes a hablarme de la lesbiana, olvídalo.  
 **B.** En serio Quinn? Ahora te expresas así de Santana?  
 **Q.** Sabía que venías a hablarme de ella. (rodando los ojos)  
 **B.** No, no es de ella, es de ti y vengo a advertirte.  
 **Q.** Advertirme?  
 **B.** Sí, sobre esta noche. **  
** **Q.** No entiendo.  
 **B**. Sé que hoy te vas a acostar con Spencer por primera vez y también sé que él grabará todo para luego enseñarle el video a sus amigos, lo apostó con Jake.  
 **Q**. Pero qué tonterías dices?  
 **B.** Dime, te piensas acostar hoy con él?  
 **Q.** Pues...  
 **B.** Lo ves? Entonces no son ningunas tonterías.  
 **Q.** Cómo lo sabes, quién te lo dijo?  
 **B.** Eso no importa, aquí lo que importa es que lo sé y también sé lo que trata de hacer ése tarado contigo. **  
** **Q**. No, no puede ser posible, él me ama. **  
** **B**. Ay Quinn, ni tú te crees eso... **  
****Q**. Pero Spencer...  
 **B.** Spencer es un patán, ten cuidado Quinn, por favor.  
 **Q.** Lo tendré...

Más tarde.

 **K.** Y bien? **  
** **M.** Estoy en eso.  
 **K.** Más te vale o sabes lo que haré con... **  
** **M**. Sí, sí, ya lo sé.  
 **K.** Ahora vuelvo, iré con Quinn.  
 **M**. Ok

Kitty se acercó a Quinn.

 **K.** Al parecer a tu ex novia le está yendo bastante bien con su música, porque Madison me acaba de contar que su tía la contrató a ella y al asiático para que tocaran en la fiesta de su prima.  
 **Q.** Y desde cuándo Madison es tan amiga de Santana?  
 **K.** Eso no lo sé, pero Madison dice que la lesbiana es muy buena chica, no sé qué le ve.  
 **Q.** Cómo? A Madison le gusta Santana?  
 **K.** Ni idea, tal vez sea Madison quien le guste a Santana, creo que a tu ex le fascinan las animadoras.

Quinn azotó la puerta de su casillero y se alejó.

 **Q.** Jake!  
 **Ja.** Hey Quinn.  
 **Q**. Slushie a la lesbiana pero ya!  
 **Ja**. En seguida.

Y eso fue lo que el chico hizo, en cuanto Santana salía de los vestidores de las mujeres después de su clase de deportes, le arrojó un slushie.

 **Ja.** De parte de Quinn, jajajaja.

Jake se alejó.

 **T.** Santana, estás bien?  
 **S.** No! Estoy harta de esto, la odio, te juro que la odio!

La latina salió corriendo de la preparatoria.

 **Ja**. Está hecho.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Ja.** Nos vemos, que tengas una linda noche. (guiñándole el ojo)  
 **Q.** Ok... (frunciendo el ceño) _Entonces es verdad, él sabe lo de esta noche._ (pensando)

Santana esperó hasta la hora en que salía de la preparatoria para regresar a su casa, estando ahí encontró una nota de su abuela diciéndole que estaría con la mamá de Mike haciendo algunos arreglos florales.

Ya en su habitación se miró al espejo.

 **S.** No sé por qué me odias tanto, sí nunca te hice nada, eres una bruja Quinn Fabray.

Santana comenzó a tirar objetos por toda su habitación, entonces escuchó unos gritos que provenían de la calle, se acercó a su ventana y vio a Rosita gritando y maldiciendo mientras lloraba de rabia.

 **S.** Hey! Qué pasa?

Rosita se acercó.

 **Ro**. Es mamá. (sollozando)  
 **S**. Entra.

Rosita se metió por la ventana como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

 **Ro**. Qué pasó aquí?  
 **S.** Estoy harta de ir a la escuela, odio estar en ese lugar!  
 **Ro.** Por qué?  
 **S**. No hablemos de eso, mejor dime por qué peleabas con tu madre?  
 **Ro**. Se reconcilió con papá, lo puedes creer? Después de que nos golpeaba casi a diario, después de que se largó con otra que por supuesto no lo aguantó, ahora viene y le pide a mamá que regrese con él y ella encantada le dice que sí! (gritando)  
 **S.** Eso apesta.  
 **Ro**. Claro que apesta, mamá es una tonta, él volverá a hacerle lo mismo, pero yo no estaré ahí para verlo, me voy a largar de la casa!  
 **S.** Tranquila. (abrazándola)  
 **Ro**. Gracias... Hueles a uva.  
 **S.** Lo sé, se lo debo a la riquilla Fabray.  
 **Ro** **.** No entiendo.  
 **S.** Es una perra en toda la extensión de la palabra, cómo me pude enamorar de esa cosa? Cómo?

Santana estaba más que alterada, su corazón latía rápidamente, entonces en un impulso tomó de la cintura a Rosita y le plantó un beso muy apasionado que por supuesto la chica correspondió.

 **Ro**. Santana?  
 **S.** No digas nada.

Rápidamente la ropa voló por toda la habitación y luego de eso, las chicas comenzaron a tener sexo muy apasionado.

Minutos después...

 **Ro**. Jajajaja wooow, eso fue... Dios! Santana tú nunca... Woooow.  
 **S**. Estuvo rico, verdad?  
 **Ro**. Fue maravilloso, fue totalmente nuevo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, casi siempre eras tú quien llevaba el control.  
 **Ro.** Me fascinó, en serio me encantó mmmm... Tu cuello también huele y sabe a uva, por qué?  
 **S**. Me tiraron un slushie en la preparatoria, casi diario recibo uno.  
 **Ro**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Por culpa de Quinn, ella le ordenó a su séquito de jugadores de fútbol que me atacaran.  
 **Ro**. Pues qué le hiciste para que ordenara eso?  
 **S.** Rompí con ella porque me puso los cuernos, está enojada.  
 **Ro**. Que maldita... Pero por qué te dejas?  
 **S.** Son muchos contra mí.  
 **Ro**. Santana tú puedes con ellos, si te lo propones los puedes destruir, tienes que elaborar un plan y entonces los haces papilla, no te dejes!  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **Ro**. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.  
 **S.** No, podrías meterte en problemas y no te conviene en estos momentos.  
 **Ro.** Cierto... Entonces pídele a Mike que te ayude.  
 **S.** Lo pensaré.  
 **Ro.** Santana... Esto que acaba de pasar qué significa?  
 **S**. No te voy a engañar Rosita, ambas estábamos enojadas, y creo que lo hicimos para descargar toda la furia que traíamos, pero creo que jamás podría volver contigo, no te amo.  
 **Ro.** Entonces solo fue sexo casual?  
 **S.** Perdóname, creo que fue un error.  
 **Ro**. No, está bien, gracias por ser sincera... Me puedo quedar un rato contigo?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí. (abrazándola)  
 **Ro**. No sé si vaya a poder caminar luego de lo que hiciste conmigo.  
 **S.** Jajaja no exageres.  
 **Ro.** No lo hago.

En la casa Pierce.

 **B.** Quieres otra prueba más? Con lo que te dijo Jake, es obvio que sabe lo que va pasar entre tú y Spencer esta noche, Quinn no vayas a la casa de ese mentiroso, no te expongas a que toda la escuela vea el video.  
 **Q.** Tengo que ir pero para cerciorarme si Spencer me apostó.  
 **B.** Eres una terca, ten mucho cuidado por favor.  
 **Q.** Lo haré, Britt, sabes si Santana y Madison están saliendo o algo así?  
 **B.** No, para nada, sólo tocarán para la fiesta de la prima de Madison pero nada más, apenas si le habla. **  
** **Q.** Ohhh, es que las he visto en la preparatoria y pensé que...  
 **B.** Estás celosa?  
 **Q.** Para nada.  
 **B.** Entonces?  
 **Q.** Santana jamás pregonó cuando estuvimos juntas por primera vez, fue por mí que en la preparatoria supieron que ella y yo teníamos sexo gracias a esa estúpida entrevista que le di a Jacob Israel.  
 **B.** Sabes que el amor de Santana siempre fue sincero.  
 **Q.** Lo sé, ella me cuidaba, siempre que le hablaba de mis problemas ahí estaba para escucharme, Spencer solo quiere estarme manoseando.  
 **B.** Vaya! Hasta que reconoces que Spencer no es buen novio.  
 **Q.** Que estará haciendo Santana en estos momentos?  
 **B.** Tal vez la tarea...  
 **Q.** Sí, ella es tan estudiosa.

En la casa López.

 **Ro**. Ahhh! Dios!  
 **S.** Así?  
 **Ro**. No pares mmmm, ya casi.  
 **S**. Había olvidado lo bien que te sentías.  
 **Ro**. Mmmm, estoy a punto.

Rosita tuvo un enorme orgasmo.

 _Santanita estás en casa? Ya llegué._ _  
_  
 **S.** Demonios! Vístete, la abuela no puede vernos así.  
 **Ro.** No puedo moverme.  
 **S**. Ok.

Santana se vistió rápido y salió al encuentro con su abuela.  
 **  
** **A**. Hija, vi tu bicicleta y supe que estabas aquí, no fuiste a trabajar?  
 **S.** Sí abuela, pero terminé temprano.  
 **A.** Estás agitada, pasa algo?  
 **S.** Estaba haciendo unas abdominales, este abdomen tiene que mantenerse fuerte. **  
** **A**. Jajaja ay mija tú siempre con eso de las abdominales.  
 **S.** Voy a estudiar.  
 **A.** Ok mija.

Santana regresó a su habitación, Rosita se estaba vistiendo.

 **Ro**. Escuchó algo?  
 **S.** No, no tiene idea de que estés aquí.  
 **Ro**. Qué alivio.  
 **S.** Qué vas a hacer?  
 **Ro.** Papá regresa mañana con sus cosas y en cuanto entre a la casa, yo voy a salir, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado y pasaré la noche en un motel mientras consigo un lugar donde quedarme.  
 **S.** Si necesitas dinero dímelo, también he estado ahorrando.  
 **Ro**. Gracias y gracias por lo que pasó.  
 **S.** Fue rico  
 **Ro**. Mucho, ojalá que se repita.  
 **S**. Ya veremos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Spencer.

 **Sp**. Hasta que llegas.  
 **Q.** Lo siento, estaba con Brittany y el tiempo se pasó sin darme cuenta.  
 **Sp**. Ok, vayamos a mi habitación.  
 **Q.** Sí...

Ya ahí.

 **Sp.** Te gusta cómo la decoré? Esta noche tiene que ser especial.  
 **Q.** Spencer qué sientes por mí?  
 **Sp**. Bien lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Me amas?  
 **Sp**. Claro.  
 **Q.** No lo dices muy seguido.  
 **Sp.** Tú jamás me lo has dicho a mí.  
 **Q.** No?  
 **Sp.** No.  
 **Q.** Ohhh...  
 **Sp**. No importa, ven aquí. (besándola)

Luego de unos cuantos besos, los chicos cayeron a la cama.

 **Q.** Spencer... Tranquilo.  
 **Sp.** No puedo Quinn, me tienes loco, te deseo tanto.  
 **Q.** Pues sí pero...  
 **Sp.** Muévete un poco, de este lado la cama es más suave...  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **Sp.** Justo aquí...

El chico continuó besando a la rubia con desesperación.

 **Q.** Spencer así no.  
 **Sp**. Quinn ya por favor, déjame actuar. **  
** **Q.** Qué tanto ves hacia el espejo?  
 **Sp**. Es sexy vernos en esta posición.  
 **Q.** El espejo tiene una mancha.  
 **Sp**. Claro que no.

La rubia sabía que había algo cerca del espejo ya que la insistencia del chico en ver hacia ese lado era demasiada, así que se levantó de la cama y fue directamente hasta el lugar.

 **Sp**. Qué haces?

Luego de buscar, encontró la cámara oculta entre unos muñecos de acción que el chico conservaba.

 **Q.** Y esto?  
 **Sp.** Es mi cámara de video, qué tiene de extraño?  
 **Q.** Por qué está escondida? Acaso está grabando en este momento?  
 **Sp**. Para nada, cómo crees?

Pero la rubia no se quedó con la duda, y rebobinó el video para corroborar que en efecto estaba grabando.

 **Q.** Así que es verdad... Pensabas grabar nuestra primera vez para luego mostrarle el video al estúpido de Jake y tus otros amigos?  
 **Sp.** Qué? Claro que no, ni siquiera sabía que esa cosa estaba funcionando.  
 **Q.** Eres un maldito mentiroso, cómo pudiste apostarme? **  
****Sp**. No seas dramática, ven aquí.  
 **Q.** Suéltame, no me toques!  
S **p.** Me tienes harto con esa maldita actitud de puritana, como si no supiera que te revolcabas miles de veces con la lesbiana, ahora te guste o no vas a ser mía.  
 **Q.** Atrévete idiota, atrévete a ponerme una mano encima sin mi consentimiento y te juro que mi padre te va a refundir en la correccional de menores más horrible del país, donde todos los días te harán lo que pretendes hacer conmigo.  
 **Sp**. Jajaja eso no pasará, mi padre no lo permitirá.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo permitirá, tú crees que va a poner en riesgo su estabilidad económica sólo por defenderte? Papá no sólo te puede destruir a ti, también puede destruir a tu padre, así que anda, atrévete a hacerme algo y te juro que lo vas a lamentar toda tu vida.  
 **Sp.** Lárgate de aquí, no vales la pena.  
 **Q.** Al contrario, quien no vale la pena eres tú, eres un arrogante, patán, macho sin sentimientos, no sé ni siquiera cómo pude hacerte caso, dejé a Santana por seguirte el juego, dejé al amor de mi vida por tu culpa.  
 **Sp**. La dejaste porque querías esto. (señalando su entrepierna) **  
** **Q**. No, la dejé por idiota, tú no eres nadie al lado de ella, Santana es mil veces mejor que tú, no vales la pena, hemos terminado!

La chica de ojos verdes salió de la habitación llevándose con ella la cámara de video, subió su auto y comenzó a llorar.

 **Q.** Santana, mi Santana, qué hice contigo?

Mientras tanto Spencer llamó a Kitty.

 **Sp.** Necesito tu ayuda para simular un video y destruir a Quinn.  
 **K.** Voy para allá.

Quinn condujo hasta el barrio de Santana, podía ver como las siluetas de la morena y su abuela se notaban a través de la ventana.

 **Q.** Aquí es donde debí haber estado esta noche y las anteriores, no con aquel idiota, necesito reunir las fuerzas necesarias para pedirte perdón, te prometo que jamás te volveré a hacer daño mi vida, mañana estaremos juntas otra vez y para siempre.

Al día siguiente...

 **Ja.** Y bien?  
 **Sp.** Aquí está.  
 **Ja.** A ver... Jajaja Spencer, eres todo un macho alfa, acércate Sam, ven a ver cómo monta nuestro amigo a Quinn.

Sam se acercó solo por la curiosidad de ver si realmente el video existía.

 **Sam.** No lo puedo creer.  
 **Sp.** Jajaa te dije que Quinn se acostaría conmigo, si tú no pudiste con ella es tu problema, pero conmigo gozó como nunca.  
 **Sam**. Por qué no se le ve la cara?  
 **Ja.** Es verdad, por qué?  
 **Sp.** Pues la cámara se cayó, por eso la imagen salió así.  
 **Ja.** Pásame el video.  
 **Sp.** No sé.  
 **Ja.** Anda.  
 **Sp.** Ok.

En segundos la mitad del colegio ya tenía el vídeo, todos empezaron a murmurar en cuanto vieron a la rubia por los pasillos.

 **Sam**. Brittany, no le advertiste? Ahora media preparatoria tiene el video, ya lo viste? **  
** **B.** No y no quiero verlo, y claro que le advertí, pensé que ella tomaría sus precauciones, ni siquiera sé qué pasó.  
 **Sam**. Pobre, su reputación quedará por los suelos.  
 **B.** Ahí viene... Quinn! **  
** **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **B.** Por qué lo hiciste? Te dejaste filmar por Spencer mientras lo hacían.  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **Sam**. Vi el video, Quinn.  
 **Q.** Pero qué video? Estuve ahí, pero encontré la cámara y luego de terminar con Spencer y decirle muchas cosas salí de su casa, yo no me acosté con él. **  
** **B**. No?  
 **Sam**. Entonces quién es la chica del video?  
 **Ku.** Chicos, recibí un video... Emmm nos vemos luego. **  
** **Q**. No te vayas enséñamelo.

El chico le dio su celular a la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ésa no soy yo! Maldito Spencer asqueroso, falsificó este video para hacerme quedar como toda una puta. **  
** **B**. Es verdad, ese trasero ni siquiera se asemeja el tuyo, porque el tuyo es bastante enorme.  
 **Sam**. Cierto.  
 **Ku**. Entonces si no eres tú, quién será?

De pronto la rubia por instinto volteó al casillero de la morena, ahí vio a Santana con Mike y Tina, la asiática sostenía su celular mientras los demás lo veían.

 **Q**. Nooo, nooo!

 **T.** Lo lamento.  
 **S**. Gracias por arruinarme mi día, y no es que me importe si Quinn se acostó o no con Spencer, pero ver a ese mamarracho haciendo esas caras es asqueroso. **  
** **T**. Entonces no te importa que Quinn haya hecho eso con Spencer?  
 **S.** No, finalmente ya tiene lo que tanto deseaba, un pene.  
 **Q**. Santana, ésa no soy yo, te juro que no soy yo, conoces muy bien mi cuerpo puedes constatar que no soy yo.

Santana no hizo caso y continuó su camino.

 **Q.** San, escúchame, no soy yo, yo solo soy tuya y de nadie más, no he estado con nadie, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Quinn no me molestes.  
 **Q**. Escúchame mi amor.  
 **Sp**. López!  
 **S.** Ahhhh! Mis ojos, mis ojos, me quema!

Spencer le había lanzado un slushie.

 **Sp**. Te advertí que con mi novia no te metieras maldita lesbiana, te gusta el chile piquín? **  
** **Q.** Qué le hiciste? Santana?  
 **S.** Me quema, me quema!  
 **Q.** Ayuda! Ayúdennos por favor. **  
** **Mi.** Hijo de puta!

Mike se abalanzó contra Spencer, lo embistió y ambos cayeron al suelo, entonces el chico asiático comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez sin que el rubio pudiera defenderse.

Entonces llegó Jake y tomó a Mike de su chaqueta para separarlo de Spencer.

 **Sp**. Sujétalo Jake, ahora éste idiota va a aprender.

Pero Spencer no contaba con la habilidad de Mike en las artes marciales, así que de inmediato sometió Jake y posteriormente le dio una buena patada voladora a Spencer que lo envió nuevamente al suelo, ya ahí lo tomó del brazo derecho y comenzó a hacerle una palanca.

 **Mi.** La temporada de fútbol terminó para ti, esto es por cada slushie que le tiraste a mi hermana, por cada burla y por humillar así a Quinn.  
 **Sp.** Mi brazo, mi brazo, ahhhh.

Se escuchó un tronido y luego un fuerte grito de dolor del rubio.

De pronto un profesor tomó a Mike por la espalda y se lo llevó a la dirección, otros profesores llevaron a Santana y Spencer a la enfermería.

Ya ahí.

 **X.** Ya te hice un lavado, cómo te sientes?  
 **S**. No puedo abrir los ojos, la luz me molesta. **  
** **X**. Si te sigue molestando, creo que necesitas ir al doctor.  
 **Q**. Yo la llevo.  
 **S.** Aléjate de mí.  
 **Q**. Santana, déjame ayudarte.  
 **S.** Vete, no te quiero aquí. **  
** **Q**. Pero... **  
** **S.** Enfermera, puede llamarle a Tina Cohen-Chang o a Brittany Pierce? **  
** **X**. Claro que sí.

Ambas chicas acompañaron a Santana a la dirección.

 **B**. Mike le dislocó el hombro a Spencer, ya pudieron acomodárselo, pero necesitará rehabilitación.  
 **T.** Llamaron a sus padres, ahora están con él en la dirección.  
 **S.** Tengo que hablar con el director, tengo que decirle el porqué Mike hizo eso.

En eso Mike acompañado de sus padres salieron de la dirección.

 **S.** Mikey?  
 **J.** Ahora no Santana.  
 **S.** Qué pasa Julia, Robert?  
 **Rob**. Expulsaron a Mike.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero por cuántos días?  
 **J**. No Santana, Robert dijo que expulsaron a Mike, no que lo hayan suspendido, nuestro hijo está fuera de la preparatoria, ya no podrá graduarse.  
 **S**. Qué? Nooo, pero él lo hizo por defenderme.  
 **J.** Lesionó a la estrella de fútbol, acordamos con el director su expulsión para que el padre del chico no levantara cargos, Mike sabe perfectamente que las artes marciales no las debe de utilizar como un arma.  
 **S.** Voy a hablar con el director, Mikey te juro que volverás a la preparatoria.  
 **Mi**. Él no te hará caso, lo sabes...  
 **S.** Lo hará.

Santana entró a la oficina del director Figgins para hablar con él y explicarle lo sucedido.

 **F.** Pero eso no demuestra nada. **  
** **S.** El que Spencer me haya tirado un slushie con chile piquín y que en estos momentos no pueda ver bien no demuestra nada?  
 **F.** Al joven Chang lo vieron los profesores golpeando al joven Porter.  
 **S.** Entonces como no vieron cuando me tiró el slushie, quiere decir que no sucedió?  
 **F**. Pues...  
 **S**. Sí ese imbécil me deja ciega usted y la escuela pagarán por eso, prepárese.  
 **F.** Me está amenazando señorita López?

Santana salió de la oficina.

 **S.** Alguien me puede llevar a mi casa? Necesito ir por mi abuela para que me acompañe al doctor.  
 **B.** Yo te llevo.

Más tarde con el doctor.

 **Dr**. Por fortuna la sustancia con el chile no dañaron tus córneas, de lo contrario estarías en un grave problema, te voy a recetar unas gotas para evitar una infección y otras para que se humecten tus ojos.  
 **A.** Entonces la visión de mi nieta no se vio afectada?  
 **Dr**. No y despreocúpese, porque su nieta ve perfectamente.  
 **A**. Qué alivio.

Ya en la casa López.  
 **  
** **A**. No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, pobre Mike pobre Julia y Robert.  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo, necesito hablar con Mike, no contesta su celular.  
 **A.** Ok pero no tardes mucho porque tienes que reposar. **  
S.** Está bien.

Pero al llegar a la casa de los Chang, la madre de Mike le dijo Santana que el chico tenía prohibidas las visitas ya que estaba castigado, que dejara de insistir porque no lo vería en un buen tiempo.

 **S.** Mike, no te preocupes hermanito, yo voy arreglar todo esto y te prometo que regresarás a la preparatoria. (gritando)

En su habitación.

 **S.** Tengo que ayudar a Mike, tiene que regresar a la preparatoria, esos malditos lo van a pagar y el inepto del director también.

Santana hizo varias llamadas.

En la casa de Quinn.

 **B.** Quinn, tienes que decirle a tus padres sobre el video.  
 **Q.** No.  
 **B.** Pero Quinn, el imbécil de Spencer destruyó tu reputación.  
 **Q.** Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que Santana haya creído que yo era esa chica.  
 **B.** No entiendo.  
 **Q.** Soy una total y absoluta idiota, amo a Santana, no la he dejado de amar, volver a estar en la cima me nubló todo, pero yo la amo y quiero volver con ella.  
 **B.** Mmm pues espero que ella te perdone.  
 **Q.** Yo también.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Entonces? **  
** **Ku**. No sé Santana, es muy arriesgado.  
 **S.** Kurt, te estás acobardado? Acaso no estás cansado de lo que hacen esos infelices con nosotros?, Al menos hiciste lo que te pedí?  
 **Ku.** Sí, pero nadie está seguro de hacerlo.  
 **S**. Y ustedes?  
 **T**. Yo te apoyo.  
 **B**. Yo también.  
 **A**. No sé, bien sabes que yo no puedo hacer tantas cosas, y con quienes hable, tampoco están muy seguros de que el plan resulte.  
 **S**. Qué parte de unidos somos fuertes no entienden? No puedo creer que todos sean unos cobardes, por eso esos malditos hacen con nosotros lo que se les da la gana, pero conmigo ya no van a poder, aunque esté yo sola, ellos recibirán su merecido.

Santana se acercó con varios chicos a contarles su plan pero la mayoría se negó a ayudarla por miedo a represalias.

 **S**. Pues no me importa, hoy es el día de la gran batalla.

Más tarde Santana y algunos chicos se acercaron al equipo de fútbol y a las animadoras.

 **S.** Así que aquí te presentas a clases…  
 **Sp**. Qué quieres lesbiana?  
 **S.** Jajajaja Mike te dejó todo jodido jajaja.  
 **Sp**. Así como yo dejé a Quinn, ella gozó conmigo. **  
** **S.** Jajaja por dios, si ni siquiera es ella la del video, cómo se nota que jamás has estado con Quinn.  
 **Sp.** Claro que es ella.  
 **S**. No lo es y escuchen todos, éste pendejo falsificó el video que anda rodando por toda la preparatoria, yo conozco el cuerpo de Quinn como la palma de mi mano y ella no es la del video.  
 **Ja**. En serio hermano? Nos mentiste?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Sp**. No!  
 **S.** Bueno eso no importa, aquí lo que importa es que vengo a exigirte que dejes de molestarme y no sólo a mí sino a todos los alumnos en la preparatoria. **  
** **Sp**. Jajaja y tú sola me lo vas a impedir?  
 **S**. No solo yo.

Brittany, Tina, Kurt y varios chicos se acercaron.

 **Sp**. Jajaja que miedo me dan.  
 **S.** Qué bueno que lo tengas...  
 **Sp**. Ahh!

Santana le lanzó un slushie al rubio.

 **Sp**. Maldita lesbiana!  
 **S.** Jajaja te arde?  
 **Ja.** Ahora verás!

Pero Jake también fue bañado con un slushie, de pronto los chicos comenzaron a lanzarles varios granizados a los demás, cuando quisieron alejarse por el otro lado, se toparon con un montón de chicos con slushies en sus manos dispuestos a lanzárselos.  
 **  
** **S.** No tienen salida.  
 **B.** Así es...  
 **S.** Chicos, ahora!

Y todos comenzaron a bañar a los futbolistas y a las animadoras con los slushies, poco a poco varios estudiantes se fueron acercando para hacer lo mismo.

De pronto los futbolistas empezaron a ponerse violentos y comenzaron a golpear a algunos estudiantes.

 **S.** No se vayan, somos más que ellos, si quieren pelea se las vamos a dar.  
 **B.** Sí, vamos a defendernos.

Golpes, slushies y gritos era lo que imperaba en los pasillos.

 **Q.** Santana, Santana!  
 **S.** Aquí estás.

Santana le lanzó un slushie en la cara a su ex novia.

 **Q.** Ahhhh! **  
S.** No sé cómo le vas a hacer pero Mike tiene que regresar a la preparatoria, así que ve y dile a tu papito que arregle las cosas porque si no lo haces te juro por mi madre muerta que destrozaré tu linda cara aunque vaya a prisión, no me importará porque habrá valido la pena.  
 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Chicos, es toda suya.

Varios estudiantes se acercaron a tirarle slushies a la rubia.

Más tarde los profesores llegaron pero no pudieron llevar a nadie a la dirección, todos los futbolistas y las animadoras estaban asustados.

Pero Santana fue quien se presentó en la dirección.

 **S.** Los alumnos estamos cansados de lo que esos trogloditas nos hacen, espero que ahora sí se dé cuenta que existe el bullying en esta preparatoria, y si no hace nada, le aseguro que todos haremos una manifestación para que lo pongan de patitas en la calle.

La latina salió de la preparatoria rumbo a su casa.

 **A.** Mija qué te pasó?  
 **S.** Me defendí abuelita, por fin puse fin a todos los abusos de los futbolistas y las animadoras.

Santana le platicó a su abuela todo lo que había sido el último mes de su vida en la preparatoria.

 **A**. Pero por qué no me dijiste nada?  
 **S**. Porque no te quería preocupar, pero ya lo solucioné.  
 **A**. Jamás creí que Quinn fuera capaz de eso.  
 **S.** Ya no importa, voy a ducharme y luego iré a la empresa para presentar mi renuncia, yo ya no vuelvo a ese lugar jamás, no quiero deberle nada a la rubia con corazón de hielo.  
 **A.** Está bien mija, yo le llamaré al abogado para decirle que ya no queremos su ayuda.  
 **S.** Pero abuela!  
 **A.** Yo tampoco quiero la ayuda de ésa chica, y sobre todo ahora que sé todo lo que te hizo, ya veremos cómo seguir con la demanda.  
 **S**. Ok abuelita, respeto tu decisión.

En la residencia Fabray.

 **Q**. Está papá en casa?  
 **E.** Sí señorita… Se encuentra bien? **  
** **Q**. Sí, gracias... Papá, papá!  
 **Ru.** Qué pasa? Quinn por qué estás así?  
 **Q.** Necesito que me ayudes.  
 **Ru**. Qué pasa?

La chica de ojos verdes le platicó todo a su padre, lo que había hecho con Santana pero sin mencionarle la relación que había tenido con ella, también lo que había pasado entre Mike y Spencer y lo que éste último le había hecho ante toda la escuela con lo del video.

 **Q.** Te juro papá, yo jamás tuve sexo con Spencer.  
 **Ru.** Tienes el video?  
 **Q.** No, pero lo puedo conseguir.  
 **Ru**. Hablaré con Lewis, Spencer recibirá su merecido y no te preocupes por tu amigo Mike él va a regresar a la preparatoria o el director se despide su trabajo.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Santana llegó a la empresa de los Fabray, entró por el estacionamiento para encargar como siempre su bici al guardia, se le hizo muy raro que hubiera pocos automóviles estacionados.

 **S.** Hey Tony, ya no está en la empresa el señor Russell?  
 **To**. Hoy no vino a trabajar.  
 **S.** Ohhh, bueno y la señora Judy sí vino?  
 **To.** Sí, ella está en su oficina, me imagino ya que su auto aún está aquí, al parecer le dio el día a varios trabajadores, menos a mí.  
 **S.** Ohh lo siento jeje, iré para allá.

Santana casi nunca acudía a la oficina de Judy, ya que siempre era Russell quien le mandaba hacer las entregas de documentos.

Al llegar al lugar nadie se encontraba en la recepción, su secretaria no estaba por ningún lado, se sentó para esperar un poco, pero de pronto empezó a escuchar algunos ruidos en el interior de la oficina de Judy.

 **S**. Y si le están robando algo?

La curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a la puerta, entonces abrió y en cuanto vio cierta escena salió corriendo de ahí.

 **S**. Ay Dios mío, Dios mío… No puede ser, no puede ser… Me tengo que lavar los ojos con cloro, Dios mío, Dios mío, yo y mi curiosidad.

Al llegar nuevamente al estacionamiento e intentar tomar su bicicleta para salir, el guardia le impidió el paso.

 **To.** Lo siento Santana, pero por órdenes de la señora Fabray no puedes salir del edificio.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero por qué?  
 **To**. Quiere hablar contigo, ve a su oficina.  
 **S.** Maldita sea.

La latina no se movió de ahí hasta que la misma Judy fue a su encuentro.

 **Ju.** Necesitamos hablar, ven acompáñame a mi auto.

Ya ahí.

 **S**. Lo siento mucho señora, le juro que no fue mi intención abrir la puerta de la oficina, yo solamente vine a presentar mi renuncia.  
 **Ju.** Lo que viste... Cuánto quieres para que cierres la boca?  
 **S.** No se lo voy a decir a nadie se lo prometo, no quiero su dinero, se lo juro.  
 **Ju**. No?  
 **S.** No, como se lo dije, yo solamente venía a presentar mi renuncia.  
 **Ju**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque… Pues porque ya no puedo trabajar y... Le juro que no le diré a nadie, me puedo retirar?  
 **Ju**. Es solo una aventura, yo amo a mi familia y...  
 **S.** No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, usted tiene sus motivos y yo no soy quién para juzgarla, me puedo ir?  
 **Ju**. Está bien, te daré tu liquidación.  
 **S.** No hace falta, se lo juro.  
 **Ju**. Ok.

Santana salió muy de prisa del auto y fue hasta la caseta del vigilante para luego salir del edificio.

 **S.** No puedo creerlo, la mamá de Quinn y su… Dios!

En su casa.

 **S.** Abuela, tú sabes por qué mamá y la señora Judy dejaron de frecuentarse?  
 **A.** Pues ya te lo dije varias veces, porque Judy se fue a estudiar a Yale y como nosotros no pudimos pagarle de inmediato la universidad a tu madre, ella se quedó aquí hasta que ahorró lo suficiente para irse.  
 **S.** Y luego ya no convivieron? En verano o algo así?  
 **A.** No.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **A.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada, voy al sótano a hacer mezclas.  
 **A.** Ok.

En el sótano.

 **S.** Sé que no debo de hacerlo, pero la maldita duda me está matando, perdóname mamá pero tengo que revisar tus cartas.

La morena comenzó a leer las cartas que su madre había recibido de Judy, entonces por ahí se encontró un diario viejo el cual también comenzó a leer.

 **S**. No puede ser... Mamá! Mi mamita, pobrecita de ti… Madre e hija están cortadas por la misma tijera, malditas Fabray!

Al día siguiente cuando Santana entró a la preparatoria todos los alumnos le brindaron una ovación.  
 **  
** **S.** Jajajaj qué es todo esto?  
 **B.** Lo hacen como agradecimiento de que hayas tenido el suficiente carácter para poderte enfrentar a los matones.  
 **S**. Pero si ellos mismos lo hicieron todo.  
 **T**. Sí pero sin tu liderazgo jamás habrían tenido el valor de hacerlo por ellos mismos.  
 **S**. Vaya.  
 **Ku**. Chicos, qué creen? El padre de Quinn y el de Spencer están con el director.  
 **B.** Sí, Quinn le pidió ayuda a su padre.  
 **T.** Ojalá corran al Spencer de aquí.

Más tarde Mike y sus padres se presentaron en la preparatoria.

 **S.** Qué estará pasando?  
 **T.** Ni idea.

Horas después...

 _Hey tú, no me vas a saludar?_

 **S**. Mike! (abrazándolo)  
 **Mi.** Estoy de vuelta en la preparatoria, el papá de Quinn lo arregló todo, y ahora quien es el expulsado es Spencer.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Mi**. Sí, se comprobó lo que el infeliz te hacía casi todos los días, también que trató de manchar la reputación de Quinn y que yo actúe en defensa tuya.  
 **S.** Entonces la bruja me hizo caso... Jajaja en fin, lo importante es que estás aquí.  
 **Mi.** Sí!

Esa tarde Russell y Quinn se presentaron en la casa López.

 **A.** Pasen.  
 **Ru**. Muchas gracias, perdón por llegar sin avisar, pero venimos aquí para pedirles disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija hacia Santana... Quinn?  
 **Q.** Sí, perdóname Santana, actúe de una manera irracional, cuando lo único que recibí de ti ha sido ternura y cariño y una amistad incomparable, te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte ninguna grosería y que si tú así lo quieres puedo llegar a ser nuevamente tu mejor amiga.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Ru**. Qué dices Santana?

La latina se vio entre la espada y la pared.

 **S**. Ok, acepto las disculpas.  
 **Q**. Muchas gracias. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Ru**. Bueno, nos retiramos aún tenemos varias cosas por hacer.  
 **A.** Adelante.

Los Fabray se retiraron.

 **A.** Bueno, creo que Quinn aprendió la lección… Volverás con ella?  
 **S.** Ni loca, tuve que decir que la perdonaba porque me da vergüenza con su padre, él me ayudó mucho cuando lo necesité, pero yo a esa rubia presumida no lo quiero ni a 3 metros cerca de mí.  
 **A**. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.

En el auto de Fabray.

 **Ru**. Estás más tranquila?  
 **Q.** Sí papá, Santana me perdonó y eso me hace muy pero muy feliz. **  
** **Ru**. Y a mí me fascina verte feliz.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda las cosas no habrían salido tan bien.  
 **Ru**. Bueno, espero que invites un día de estos a Santana a cenar.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí papá.  
 **Ru**. Iré a mi estudio, tengo varios e-mails por revisar.  
 **Q.** Sí, yo iré a estudiar.

Pero Quinn fue a su habitación a preparar una sexy lencería para algo que tenía planeado.

 **Q.** Hoy le haré una visita nocturna a mi novia para mimarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la amo como a ella le gusta… Y será inolvidable. (pensando)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Ok, todas votaron por Madison y eso se verá mas adelante, lo que pasó con Rosita tenía que suceder para otras cositas que pasarán más adelante.**_

 _ **Quinn sufrirá un poco pero no mucho, espero.**_

 _ **Estoy pensando en una historia con una trama complicada obviamente Quinntana, pero no la comenzaré hasta terminar éstas.**_

 _ **Sugerencias y comentarios por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	22. Ni por todo el oro del mundo

**_Hey, gracias a sus comentarios decidí actualizar esta historia primero, ojalá y les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.  
**  
Esa tarde mientras la latina recogía las cosas que había tirado hacía dos días se quedó mirando fijamente algunos objetos.

 **S.** Bueno, si todo su amor por mí fue porque se sentía sola, supongo que no tengo porqué conservar las cosas que esa mentirosa me regaló.

Santana salió de su casa para ir a la de Mike.

 **S.** Hey Mike.  
 **Mi**. Hola San.  
 **S**. Crees que tu papá nos presente la camioneta para ir a llevar unas cosas a la iglesia? Aún no es tan tarde y estará abierta.  
 **Mi**. Sí, supongo que sí, qué quieres ir a llevar?  
 **S.** Los tenis que me regaló Quinn.  
 **Mi.** Pero por qué?  
 **S.** No quiero nada de ese monstruo con nalgas.  
 **Mi.** Jajaja.  
 **S.** Además sólo usé un par y otro apenas me lo puse un día, los demás están nuevos, sé que le servirán a alguien muy necesitado.  
 **Mi**. Pero y qué vas a hacer sin tenis?  
 **S.** Pues usaré mis Chuck Taylor viejos y los que tomé de la iglesia jejeje.  
 **Mi.** Ok, ve sacando las cajas yo voy por las llaves de la camioneta.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Los chicos acomodaron las cajas en la camioneta.

 **Mi.** Conduce tú.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Mi**. Mientras lo hagas, respaldaré nuestra música en este disco duro portátil.  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **Mi.** Yo tampoco quiero nada de ese monstruo nalgón, voy a donar la computadora que me dio en Navidad.  
 **S.** Mikey pero es muy cara, jamás tendremos una así, además la necesitamos para el show.  
 **Mi.** Claro que algún día tendremos una así o hasta mejor, y no te preocupes por nuestro show, la computadora que me dio el padre Gabriel es buena, con esa podremos dar nuestro espectáculo.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Ya en la iglesia, la latina suspiró.

 **Mi**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Aquí me enamoré de ella.  
 **Mi.** Sí, aquí empezó su mentira.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, vamos a entrar.

En la sacristía...

 **G.** Hijos, qué alegría verlos.  
 **S.** Hola padre, no he podido visitarlo por el trabajo que tenía pero ahora que ya no estoy en ese lugar prometo venir más seguido. **  
** **G.** Eso me alegra.  
 **S.** Mike y yo vinimos a hacerle una donación.  
 **G.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Mi**. Voy por las cosas.

El sacerdote se sorprendió por lo que veía.

 **G.** Hijos, qué es todo esto? De dónde lo sacaron?  
 **Mi.** Es nuestro, bueno, era...  
 **S.** No crea que lo robamos, le aseguro que no, son cosas que nos regalaron pero creemos que les pueden servir a alguien con más necesidades que nosotros.  
 **Mi**. Así es.  
 **G.** Hijos, muchas gracias, Dios les recompensará esta gran obra.  
 **S.** Jejeje eso espero.

Ya de camino a su hogar.

 **Mi.** Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **S.** Buscar otro trabajo.  
 **Mi**. Mmm.  
 **S.** No iba a quedarme en ese lugar después de cómo me trató la arpía rubia.  
 **Mi.** Tienes razón, entre más alejada estés de esa familia será mejor.  
 **S.** Mucho mejor.

Luego de merendar con su abuela, ambas se fueron a descasar.

Mientras tanto Quinn llegaba al vecindario.  
 **  
** **Q**. Voy a tocar... No, que tonta soy, la abuela se daría cuenta, bueno entonces iré por la ventana, siempre la tiene abierta.

Y eso hizo, fue hacia la ventana y notó que la morena dormía, así que se introdujo a la habitación.

 **Q**. Es tan bonita...

Rápidamente se despojó de su ropa para solo quedar en la sexy lencería, a continuación se dirigió a la cama y se subió en ella para colocarse justo al lado de la morena, entonces la empezó a besar en los hombros y el cuello.

 **S.** Mmmm. (somnolienta)

Las manos de la rubia tocaban el abdomen de Santana.  
 **  
** **S**. Jejeje volviste por más?

Quinn se desconcertó un poco al escuchar eso pero continuó besando a Santana.

 **S**. Ven aquí.

Quinn se colocó encima de Santana y los besos candentes comenzaron.

De pronto esos besos comenzaron a parecerle demasiado familiares a la latina, se sentían tan bien que los profundizó, pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo que yacía sobre ella y justo al llegar a la espalda baja de ese cuerpo, notó que no se trataba de quien ella pensaba.

 **S**. Qué demonios...

De inmediato prendió la lámpara de su mesita.

 **S**. Qué haces aquí? **  
** **Q**. Hey bebé, yo... Vine a demostrarte lo que dije, que solo soy tuya y de nadie más.  
 **S**. Qué?  
 **Q**. Me puse esto especialmente para ti.

Santana no pudo contener darle un buen vistazo al cuerpo de la rubia.

 **S.** Estás demente? Vístete y vete de aquí. **  
** **Q**. No, vine a demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy de mi conducta y a decirte que te sigo amando.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Es verdad, te amo mucho Santana.  
 **S.** Vaya, sí que has perdido la razón, vístete y vete por favor. **  
** **Q**. No, ya te dije que vine para estar contigo.  
 **S.** Y qué te hace suponer que yo quiero estar contigo? **  
** **Q**. Pues porque en la tarde me perdonaste y es porque nos amamos. **  
** **S**. No te equivoques rubia, dije que disculpaba tus actos porque me vi comprometida con tu padre y me dio pena decir que no te perdonaba. **  
** **Q**. Cómo? Entonces no me perdonaste?  
 **S.** Ay Fabray, en serio crees que después de todo lo que me hiciste te iba a perdonar así como así? **  
** **Q**. Pero...  
 **S.** Escucha, no quiero ser ruda así que toma tu ropa y vete por las buenas, yo no quiero nada de ti.  
 **Q**. Sé que mis actos fueron horribles pero es que estaba tan enojada contigo por haber roto conmigo y además la popularidad me cegó y... Te amo, te juro que te amo.  
 **S.** Y yo te juro que si no sales de aquí voy a sacarte a la fuerza. **  
** **Q**. Necesitamos hablar, escúchame.  
 **S.** No, en serio ya vete. **  
** **Q**. No, no me iré hasta que hablemos.  
 **S.** Bien, tú lo quisiste así.

Santana tomó de la muñeca a su ex novia y a jalones la sacó de su habitación.

 **Q**. Suéltame!  
 **S.** Lo haré hasta que te saque de mi casa que se está cayendo a pedazos. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname por decir eso.  
 **S.** Camina!  
 **Q**. Noooo.  
 **S.** Ok...

Santana tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y luego se agachó para poder cargar a la rubia y colocarla por encima de su hombro.

 **Q**. Bájame, bájame!

La llevó hasta la puerta y finalmente la sacó de su casa.

 **Q**. Por qué eres así?  
 **S.** Mira quién lo dice.

La latina corrió a su habitación, cerró la ventana y luego tomó la ropa de Quinn, fue nuevamente hasta la puerta y se la tiró a la chica.

 **S.** Y no vuelvas nunca más por aquí ya no eres bienvenida! **  
** **Q**. Te amo! (llorando)  
 **A.** Mija qué son esos gritos?  
 **S.** Una loca que quiere meterse a la casa.  
 **A.** Ay Dios mío, voy a llamar a la policía.  
 **S.** No hace falta abuelita. **  
** **Q**. Déjame hablar contigo!  
 **A.** Esa es Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí, ella es la loca que quiere entrar a la casa.

Como pudo la mujer se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

 **A.** Por qué estás en paños menores?  
 **S.** A mí ni me veas, te digo que está loca.  
 **A.** Pasa Quinn, vístete.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (sollozando)

Una vez que la chica se vistió.

 **A.** Qué haces a esta hora aquí? Tu padre lo sabe?  
 **Q.** No, vine a hablar con Santana.  
 **A.** Medio desnuda?  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **A.** Es mejor que vayas a casa, ya es muy tarde.  
 **Q.** Me puedo quedar?  
 **A.** No, tienes que regresar a casa.  
 **S.** Sí, ya vete arpía.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Lo siento, voy a mi habitación.

Santana se alejó, Alma fue por un vaso con agua para la rubia.

 **Q.** Gracias...  
 **A.** Te sientes mejor?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **A.** Ok entonces ya puedes irte.  
 **Q.** Pero abuela...  
 **A.** Soy la señora Alma.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **A.** Buenas noches Quinn.  
 **Q.** También a ti te perdí?

Alma abrió la puerta de la casa.

 **Q.** No sabes cuánto lo siento.  
 **A.** Adiós.

Cuando Alma cerró la puerta, Quinn se desmoronó.

 **Q.** No me puede estar pasando esto a mí...

Caminó hacia su coche y se fue.

 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Qué pasa abuela?  
 **A.** Qué significó eso?  
 **S.** Ya te dije que fue esa loca la que hizo todo, yo estaba dormida cuando la sentí sobre mí, prendí la luz y fue como me di cuenta que se trataba de ella, por eso la corrí.  
 **A.** No quiero que la vuelvas a ver después de lo que te hizo.  
 **S.** Descuida abuelita, eso no pasará, yo con Quinn Fabray no vuelvo ni por todo el oro del mundo, grábatelo bien, ni por todo el oro del mundo, he dicho.

Quinn fue a casa de Brittany a platicarle todo.

 **B.** Es comprensible después de como la trataste.  
 **Q.** Pero me ama, por qué no puede perdonarme?  
 **B.** Tal vez porque tiene dignidad, no lo crees?  
 **Q.** Intentaré hablar con ella y le voy a demostrar con hechos que estoy muy arrepentida.  
 **B.** Suerte con eso.

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi**. Tal vez esté usando drogas, por eso se comporta así.  
 **S.** Será? Pues no sé pero te juro que no la soporto, Quinn Fabray es nefasta.  
 **Mi**. Ignórala, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.  
 **S.** Cierto.

En los pasillos.

 **M.** Hey San... Lista para hoy?  
 **S.** Sí, estamos más que listos. **  
** **M**. Con ustedes la fiesta no será tan aburrida.  
 **S.** Eso espero. **  
** **M**. Hoy te ves muy linda, ese color de tu blusa te queda perfecto.  
 **S.** Emmm gracias.  
 **M.** Nos vemos.

Madison se alejó.

 **M** i. Te estaba coqueteando?  
 **S.** No, o sí?  
 **Mi**. Me pareció.  
 **S.** Pero que no era novia de Jake?  
 **Mi**. Ni idea, ten cuidado, no me da buena espina.  
 **S**. No te preocupes Mike, a mí no me la vuelven a hacer.

Más tarde ese día.  
 **  
** **Q**. Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Tú otra vez? Pensé que ayer había quedado todo claro.  
 **Q**. Lamento haber entrado así a tu casa, estaba muy desesperada por aclarar las cosas contigo. **  
** **S**. Quinn, no quiero ser grosera contigo, así que te pido que ya no me molestes. **  
** **Q**. Entonces déjame hablar contigo y luego de nuestra plática decides.  
 **S**. Ok vamos a las gradas.  
 **Q**. Sí. (enorme sonrisa)

Ya ahí...

 **S.** Y bien?  
 **Q**. Me dolió que hayas terminado nuestra relación.  
 **S.** No iba a ser una cornuda.  
 **Q**. Fue una estupidez lo que pasó con Spencer, estaba confundida.  
 **S.** Como que te confundes mucho, no? Le dijiste a Brittany lo mismo sobre nosotras.  
 **Q**. Eso lo dije por idiota.  
 **S**. Y todo lo que me hiciste?  
 **Q**. No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé.  
 **S.** Ok, es todo?  
 **Q**. No, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia de nuevo.  
 **S.** Jejejeje ay Quinn. (negando con la cabeza) **  
** **Q**. Por favor.  
 **S.** No, lo que me hiciste no me lo merecía, fui una buena novia contigo, si no te llenaba me lo hubieras dicho pero no, tenías que humillarme y hacerme sentir como mierda para tu enferma satisfacción, ahora no sé qué te traes, de seguro es un plan para seguirme jodiendo la vida pero no te lo voy a permitir. **  
** **Q**. No quiero hacerte daño, te amo.  
 **S.** Sabes lo que pasa? Estás acostumbrada a tener lo que quieres cuando se te da la gana que crees que con un simple "perdón" todo se va a solucionar, pero conmigo eso no funcionará.  
 **Q**. No me voy a rendir.  
 **S**. Por tu bien hazlo porque yo ya no me voy a tentar el corazón para darte tu merecido, eres un monstruo Quinn Fabray.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Lo soy. (llorando)

La fiesta de la prima de Madison llegó, Mike y Santana pusieron el ambiente.

 **S.** Tenías razón Mike, no necesitábamos del todo esa maldita computadora.  
 **Mi.** Jeje te lo dije.  
 **M.** Hola chicos, los amigos de mi prima y ella están felices.  
 **Mi.** Eso es bueno.  
 **M.** Muy bueno, Santana que buen outfit te pusiste.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Más tarde cuando la fiesta terminó y mientras los chicos guardaban su equipo, Madison se acercó.  
 **  
** **M**. Hey les traje un poco más de pastel.  
 **Mi**. Gracias **  
** **M.** Hicieron un excelente trabajo.  
 **S.** Espero que los invitados de tu prima nos contraten. **  
** **M**. Lo harán, ya verás.  
 **Mi**. Voy a dejar esto a la camioneta.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mike se alejó.

 **M**. El otro día fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a Spencer.  
 **S.** Te parece? **  
** **M**. Sí, gracias a ti ahora hay cero tolerancia al bullying en la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Pues me da gusto que cada slushie que recibí hayan valido la pena.  
 **M**. Sí, nos pusieron una paliza.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, es decir, no te he visto hacerle algo así a nadie pero no pude evitar que se desquitaran también contigo.  
 **M.** Bueno no me gusta hacerle daño a nadie, pero supongo que por ser una Cheerio me lo merecía.  
 **S**. Mmm.  
 **M**. Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo así?  
 **S.** Qué te traes? **  
** **M.** De qué?  
 **S.** Has estado coqueteando conmigo desde hace días y ahora me invitas un café, y eso es por algo, que no se supone que eres novia de Jake? **  
** **M**. No, él solo jugó conmigo y yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño, no soy Quinn, y pues me pareces una chica muy noble y admiro tu fortaleza.  
 **S.** Mmm ok te voy a creer. **  
** **M.** Entonces vamos?  
 **S.** Sí, mañana en la cafetería de Brittany. **  
** **M**. Hecho. (sonriendo)

Más tarde.

 **Mi**. Y le creíste?  
 **S.** No, pero acepté para averiguar qué es lo que se trae.  
 **Mi**. Perfecto.

Esa noche Quinn le hizo varias llamadas a la morena que por supuesto ésta no contestó.

 **S.** Voy a cambiar de número.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, la rubia intentaba hablar con Santana pero ésta le huía.

La hora de la cita con Madison llegó.

 **M**. Hola.  
 **S.** Perdón por el retraso. **  
** **M**. Llegaste puntual, yo fui quien llegó temprano.  
 **S.** Ok, qué quieres tomar? **  
** **M**. Un latte de calabaza.  
 **S.** Bien.

Minutos después...  
 **  
** **M**. Entonces ya no volverás con Quinn?  
 **S.** No, eso se terminó.  
 **B.** Hey chicas, gustan algo más? **  
** **M**. No, gracias.  
 **S.** Estamos bien.  
 **B**. Santana ya habló Artie contigo?  
 **S.** No, pasa algo?  
 **B.** Mañana cumple 17 años y sus padres le harán una fiesta el fin de semana, quiere contratarlos.  
 **M.** Sus papás le harán una fiesta? Entonces ellos estarán ahí?  
 **B.** No jejeje.  
 **S.** Pues dile que cuente con nosotros. **  
** **M.** E invitarán a muchos?  
 **B.** No lo sé. **  
** **M.** Sería lindo acompañarte.  
 **S.** Mmm pues si quieres ven conmigo. **  
** **M.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, además nos puedes ayudar con el equipo.  
 **M**. Genial.  
 **S.** Brittany estás solicitando personal? Lo digo por el cartel que está pegado en la pared.  
 **M**. Sí, ahora que es una cafetería como tal, es más trabajo.  
 **S.** Qué casualidad, porque ahorita yo estoy desempleada y tengo experiencia en cafeterías. **  
** **B**. Jajajaja pues estás contratada.  
 **S.** Mil gracias.  
 **M.** Ya no trabajas en la empresa de los padres de Quinn?  
 **S.** No.  
 **M**. Ohh.  
 **B.** Santana puedes venir a ver la cafetera? Para ver si la sabes usar.  
 **S.** Sí, ahora vuelvo.  
 **M.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron al mostrador.

 **B.** Estás en una cita con Madison?  
 **S.** Mmm no, solo es una salida casual.  
 **B.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Ella qué?  
 **B**. Me dijo que te pidió perdón y no la perdonaste.  
 **S.** Cierto.  
 **B.** Ya no la amas?  
 **S.** No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que por nada del mundo regresaría con ella, debí hacerte caso cuando me advertiste sobre su extraño comportamiento.  
 **B.** Ella estaba confundida por eso actuó así contigo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pagué los platos rotos de su confusión, en fin ya no importa, cuándo empiezo a trabajar?  
 **B**. Mañana.  
 **S.** Gracias Britt.

A la salida de la plaza.

 **S.** Te acompaño a casa? **  
** **M**. No gracias, iré por mamá a su trabajo.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces nos vemos luego.  
 **M.** Sí, gracias por hoy.  
 **S.** No es nada.

Madison se alejó.

 **S.** Algo escondes, estoy muy segura y lo voy a averiguar.

Los siguientes días Quinn continuó intentando acercarse a la latina, pero no funcionaba.

 **Q**. No sé si sea buena idea, tus amigos me odian.  
 **B.** Pues gánatelos otra vez.  
 **Q.** Y cómo?  
 **B.** Siendo honesta contigo misma, Quinn creo que Santana despertó en ti tus verdaderos sentimientos, eres una buena persona, pero el poder y la popularidad te ciegan.  
 **Q.** Cierto...  
B. Entonces vienes a la fiesta?  
 **Q**. Sí.

La fiesta de Artie llegó, varios chicos acudieron a la fiesta a pesar de que él no era muy popular y para sorpresa de todos, Quinn hizo su aparición.

 **Q.** Mejor me voy, todos me odian, puedo verlo en sus miradas.  
 **B**. No les hagas caso.  
 **Q.** Ahí está. (enorme sonrisa) La voy a saludar.

Quinn se acercó a Santana.

 **Q.** Hola bebé.  
 **S.** Mmm? Ah, hola.  
 **Q**. Te ves preciosa.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **M**. Dónde pongo esto?  
 **S.** Aquí Maddy. **  
** **M**. Jejeje ok.  
 **Q.** Madison, vete de aquí, Santana y yo estamos charlando.  
 **M.** Pero...  
 **S.** No te vayas, eres mi ayudante, además yo no estoy hablando con Fabray.  
 **M**. Ok, me quedo.

Quinn echando humos se alejó de ahí.

 **Q.** Me las vas a pagar Madison, ya lo verás.

La fiesta comenzó y con eso unos invitados inesperados llegaron a la fiesta, se trataba algunas cheerios y jugadores de fútbol entre ellos Kitty y Jake.  
 **  
** **B**. Los invitaste?  
 **Ar**. Claro que no.  
 **B.** Voy a correrlos.  
 **Ar**. No, así déjalo, no quiero empezar con una pelea.  
 **B.** Ok.

En la pista de baile Quinn de acercó a Madison.

 **Q.** Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. **  
** **M**. No lo creo.  
 **Q.** Vamos.

Quinn la llevó a un lugar con menos ruido.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué intentas con mi novia?  
 **M**. Santana? Pero si ella ya no es tu novia desde hace mucho.  
 **Q**. Lo es y siempre lo será, quiero que te alejes de ella.  
 **M**. Por qué?  
 **Q.** Porque sí y te juro que si no lo haces haré que te corran del equipo y tus padres se decepcionarán mucho de ti, estás advertida.

Quinn se alejó.  
 **  
** **M**. Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

Más tarde Jake organizó un juego de botella, así que la música tuvo que parar.

 **Ja.** Ok, la pareja que salga seleccionada se irá a ese armario para tener 5 minutos en el paraíso.  
 **K.** Jajajaj maravilloso.

Varias parejas fueron elegidas en el juego, hasta que le tocó a Madison con Santana.

 **Q.** No! Ni te atrevas Santana.  
 **S.** Mmm. (rodando los ojos) Vamos Maddy.  
 **Q**. Santana!  
 **Ja**. Jajajaj que ironía, saliste del armario y ahora vuelves a entrar en él.

La morena le hizo una señal obscena con su dedo medio al jugador de fútbol.

 **Ja.** Jajajaja.

Ya en el armario...

 **S.** Pasa algo? Te noto nerviosa.  
 **M**. No, nada.  
 **S.** Ok, ven aquí.

Santana intentó besarla pero Madison se alejó.

 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
** **M**. No puedo.  
 **S.** No? Y entonces los coqueteos? **  
** **M**. Yo... Santana eres una chica fantástica y me agradas pero a mí no gustan las mujeres.  
 **S.** No? Y entonces por qué ese afán de estar cerca de mí?  
 **M**. Es que... Kitty me ha estado chantajeando y me obligó a tratar de conquistarte para herir a Quinn, yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero ahora que te conozco mejor no puedo hacerlo, eres una gran chica, además Quinn también me acaba de amenazar y no quiero buscarme problemas con ella, es despiadada.  
 **S.** Sabía que algo te traías.  
 **M**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Perdóname pero no eres de confiar por el hecho de ser amiga de Kitty.  
 **M**. Ohhh... Pero no creo que ella sea mi amiga.  
 **S.** Y con qué te está chantajeando? **  
** **M**. Cuando creí que los sentimientos de Jake eran sinceros le di mi virginidad pero antes le hice sexo oral y él tomó fotos diciéndome que las borraría.  
 **S.** Y no lo hizo.  
 **M.** No, se las pasó a Kitty y ahora ella me está chantajeando con mostrárselas a todos si no te conquisto, perdóname pero tengo miedo.  
 **S.** Ya decía yo que aquí había gato encerrado. **  
** **M**. Lo lamento tanto.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, agradezco tu sinceridad.  
 **M**. Eres tan linda. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **S.** No que no te gustan las mujeres? **  
** **M**. No, pero me estás empezando a gustar tú.  
 **S.** Jajaja ay Maddy, mejor vamos a hacer algo para que Kitty piense que estás haciendo tu trabajo.  
 **M.** Y qué haremos?  
 **S.** Hay que despintarnos un poco los labios y despeinarnos.  
 **M.** Jejeej ok.

Pasaron los 5 minutos y las chicas salieron, parecía que en realidad se habían estado besando con mucha pasión.

 **Ja.** Wooow jajajaja vaya que se divirtieron. **  
** **M**. Así es.

Santana se acercó a Mike.

 **Mi**. Jajaja estuvo bueno?  
 **S.** Luego te platico. **  
** **Q**. Te gusta Madison?  
 **S.** Otra vez tú, déjame en paz, en serio no quiero ser mala contigo pero si sigues con lo mismo la pasarás muy mal.  
 **Mi**. Estás ebria?

Quinn salió de la casa.

 **Mi.** Santana ella está ebria.  
 **S.** Hay alcohol aquí?  
 **Mi**. Sí, Tina y Kurt lo trajeron, hay que ir tras ella antes de que se meta a su auto.  
 **S.** No, que se parta la cara si eso es lo que quiere.  
 **Mi**. Santana...  
 **S.** Ok, ok, vamos.

La rubia no podía abrir su auto.

 **S.** Dame las llaves. **  
** **Q**. Vete, lárgate a seguirte besuqueando con esa puta.  
 **S.** Ayúdame Mike.

Entre los dos chicos le quitaron las llaves.

 **Mi**. Te voy a llevar a tu casa.  
 **Q.** No!  
 **Mi**. Anda.  
 **Q.** Que no.  
 **S.** Yo la llevo.  
 **Q**. Ok. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Más tarde vuelvo, me regreso en el auto de la loca ésta y luego se lo vamos a devolver.  
 **Mi**. Ok, no tardes aún no acabamos de tocar.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.

En el camino.

 **Q**. Vamos al mirador.  
 **S.** Olvídalo. **  
** **Q**. Por favor.  
 **S.** Ok...

Ya ahí la rubia bajó del auto.

 **S.** Ten cuidado no te vayas a caer.  
 **Q**. Estoy bien... Te gusta Madison?  
 **S.** Es linda. **  
** **Q**. Entonces ya no tengo ninguna esperanza contigo?  
 **S.** Lo lamento.  
 **Q**. Me lo merezco... Aquí me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas.  
 **S.** Mmm.  
 **Q**. Te amo Santana y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar, me puedes llevar a casa?  
 **S.** Sí.

A la latina se le hizo raro que la rubia ya no dijera nada más y en completo silencio llegaron a la casa Fabray.

 **Q**. Te cuidas.  
 **S.** Tú también, tus llaves.  
 **Q**. Llévatelo.  
 **S.** No, prefiero caminar.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn entró a su casa.

 **S.** Cada vez me desconcierta más esta mujer.

En la fiesta.

 **K.** Te felicito Madison, estás haciendo justo lo que acordamos. **  
** **M.** Ya vas a borrar las fotos?  
 **K**. Tal vez, tal vez.

Kitty se alejó.

 **M**. Maldita, te odio.

En los siguientes días Quinn dejó de molestar a Santana y la latina comenzó a trabajar de lleno en la cafetería de Brittany.  
 **  
** **M**. Hola.  
 **S.** Maddy, hola.  
 **M**. Vine por un delicioso café preparado con tus manos.  
 **S.** Jejeje, oye y cómo vas con Kitty? **  
** **M.** Igual, no ha borrado las fotos. **  
** **S**. Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
 **M**. Pues no lo creo, ella tiene esas fotos en su celular, pero de seguro tiene varias copias.  
 **S.** Pues hay que planear algo para recuperarlas todas.  
 **M.** Sí… Quieres ir hoy a mi casa?  
 **S.** A qué?  
 **M.** A hacer lo que no hicimos el otro día en el armario.  
 **S.** Te sientes bien?  
 **M.** Quiero saber por qué tienes loca a Quinn.  
 **S.** Ok, me esperas a que termine mi turno?  
 **M.** Claro.

Las chicas se fueron a la casa de Madison.

 **S.** Aquí vives? Pensé que tú... **  
** **M.** Tenía dinero? No, qué más quisiera.  
 **S.** No vives tan lejos de mi casa.  
 **M.** No somos ricos, por eso vivimos en este vecindario, y mis dos padres trabajan, ellos quieren lo mejor para mí, mi hermano gemelo era un fantástico deportista pero enfermó gravemente y murió, desde entonces me he esforzado por parecerme un poquito a él por eso hice la audición para las animadoras, jamás pensé que Sue me aceptaría por no ser rica.  
 **S.** Pues felicidades por tu esfuerzo.  
 **M**. Vamos a entrar.

Madison la llevó a su habitación.  
 **  
** **M**. Entonces?

Santana le dio un gran beso.  
 **  
** **M**. Mmm, me gustas.  
 **S.** Tú también a mí.

Y continuaron besándose hasta caer en la cama, las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono.

 **S.** Quieres hacerlo?  
 **M.** Qué? No.  
 **S.** Por qué no?  
 **M**. Pues... No creo que sea correcto, no aún.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, discúlpame es que... Estás deliciosa. (besándola)  
 **M.** Mmmm que rico beso.

Luego de tener una larga sesión de besos y toqueteos, Santana se despidió.

Al día siguiente Madison enfrentó a Quinn.

 **M.** Solo vengo a decirte que no me importa que me hagas la vida miserable y que me corras de las cheerios, Santana es maravillosa y vale la pena luchar por ella, la quiero para mí y la voy a tener.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, puedes estar con ella sin ningún temor.  
 **M.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Ella me odia y no quiere estar conmigo así que... Suerte.

Madison se quedó perpleja.

 **Mi**. Entonces le seguirás el juego?  
 **S.** Mike, tengo mis necesidades y si ella me da entrada pues yo no la voy a desaprovechar.  
 **Mi.** Mmmm desde cuándo piensas así?  
 **S.** Desde hoy.  
 **Mi**. Santana no juegues con fuego.  
 **S**. No lo haré, ella no quiere nada serio y yo tampoco, el amor no existe Mikey.  
 **Mi.** Piensas así solo porque Quinn y Rosa te pagaron mal.  
 **S.** Pues quién sabe, pero Madison me gusta.  
 **Mi**. Definitivamente se te ha zafado un tonillo.  
 **S.** Jajaja.

Días después en la casa Fabray.

 **Q.** Papá, no fuiste otra vez a trabajar?  
 **Ru**. No, es que saldré esta noche de viaje.  
 **Q**. De nuevo?  
 **Ru**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Ok, antes de que te vayas puedes ayudarme con algo?  
 **Ru**. Sí hija, qué pasa ahora?  
 **Q.** Quiero que me cambies de escuela, al colegio privado en el que querías que entrara  
 **Ru**. Hija, pero estás a unos pocos meses de terminar la preparatoria, no es conveniente.  
 **Q.** Por favor papá, ya no quiero estar en McKinley.  
 **Ru**. Por qué?  
 **Q.** No tengo amigos, todos son unos hipócritas y además odio la escuela.  
 **Ru.** Pero y tu equipo de animadoras?  
 **Q.** Ya no me importa.  
 **Ru**. Quinn cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres salir de la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Esa.  
 **Ru**. Hija, dime la verdad, confía en mí por favor.  
 **Q.** Es… Santana.  
 **Ru**. Tu amiga?  
 **Q.** Ella no es mi amiga, no me perdonó por lo que le hice y me siento mal de que ella me ignore. **  
** **Ru**. Por qué te importa tanto su amistad? Solo conviviste unos meses con ella, no lo comprendo.  
 **Q.** Porque... Papá ella y yo no solo éramos amigas.  
 **Ru**. Cómo?  
 **Q.** Santana era mi novia.  
 **Ru**. Qué? **  
** **Q**. Lamento mucho el desilusionarte de esta manera, pero ya no soporto el no estar junto a ella, la amo papá, no sé cómo pasó pero me enamoré de ella y estúpidamente la perdí.

Russell no decía nada.

 **Ru**. Eres lesbiana?  
 **Q.** Pues… Sí.  
 **Ru**. No creí que tú también, es tan extraño… Dios mío.  
 **Q.** Qué dices?  
 **Ru.** Nada, estoy muy sorprendido.  
 **Q.** Perdóname por desilusionarte.  
 **Ru.** No lo hiciste, es solo que tardaré en asimilarlo.  
 **Q.** Ya lo creo… Entonces me ayudas a cambiarme de colegio?  
 **Ru.** Sabes que lo único que quiero en esta vida es que seas feliz?  
 **Q.** Sí papi.  
 **Ru.** Entonces te haré feliz.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.  
 **Ru**. Voy a cambiar mi vuelo para mañana para ocuparme de tus asuntos.  
 **Q.** Eres el mejor papá del mundo. (abrazándolo)

Mientras tanto Santana estaba con Madison.  
 **  
** **M**. Espera.  
 **S.** Estoy sumamente caliente.  
 **M.** Santana, no estoy segura.  
 **S.** Pero me invitaste a tu casa para esto. **  
** **M**. Bueno sí pero... Compréndeme, lo que pasó con Jake me dejó mal.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, soy una tonta.  
 **M**. No te enojes.  
 **S.** No estoy enojada.  
 **M.** Vemos una película?  
 **S.** Pues mejor escuchamos música, ya casi tengo que ir al trabajo. **  
** **M**. Pensé que hoy descansabas.  
 **S.** La mamá de Brittany me ofreció tiempo extra y como necesito el dinero pues... Ya sabes.  
 **M.** Ok, entonces no te voy a entretener tanto. (besándola)

Minutos después...

 **S.** Esta niña siempre calienta el boiler y no se mete a bañar, estoy tan excitada que...

La latina se subió a la bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su destino.

 **S.** Hey, aún no te mudas?  
 **Ro**. Justo estoy en eso. **  
** **S**. Emmm quieres que te acompañe y aprovechemos el motel?  
 **Ro**. Jejeej es en serio?  
 **S**. Vamos, sí?  
 **Ro**. Ok.

Y las chicas tuvieron nuevamente un sexo muy apasionado.

 **S.** Tenemos una habitación extra en casa, la de mamá, le comentaré a la abuela para ver si te la renta.  
 **Ro**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Ro.** Genial... Entonces tú y yo ya estamos juntas otra vez?  
 **S.** No Rosita, esto es solo...  
 **Ro**. Sexo casual? Ok.  
 **S**. Mejor me voy para ir a hablar con la abuela.

Más tarde en la casa López.

 **S**. Qué dices? **  
** **A**. Santanita ella te golpeaba.  
 **S**. Pero ya no lo hará, porque sabe que le puede ir muy mal, además lo hago porque ella me ayudó muchas veces con tus medicinas y a pagar las visitas al doctor, y ese dinero que ella pagaría nos vendría muy bien para la renta.  
 **A.** Ok mija, hay que limpiar la habitación de tu madre.  
 **S.** Sí.

En eso el timbre sonó.

 **S.** Voy a abrir.

Cuando la latina abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho el ver quién estaba parado ahí.

 **S.** Señor Russell.  
 **Ru**. Buenas noches, disculpa la hora pero necesito hablar contigo.  
 **S**. Emmm.  
 **A**. Quién es Santanita?  
 **S.** El papá de Quinn.  
 **Ru**. Buenas noches señora, vine aquí para invitar a su nieta a cenar, quiero hablar con ella sobre su renuncia a la empresa.  
 **A.** Ohhh.  
 **S.** No tardo abuelita.  
 **Ru**. No se preocupe señora Alma, su nieta está en buenas manos.  
 **A.** Lo sé.

Pero Russell tenía otros planes y no llevó a Santana a cenar, simplemente paró el auto unas cuadras adelante.

 **Ru**. Quinn me contó sobre su relación.  
 **S.** Todo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ru**. Sí.  
 **S.** Vaya.  
 **Ru**. Sé que no he sido un buen padre para mis hijas y quiero enmendar eso, perdónala y vuelve con ella.  
 **S.** Señor... Lo siento, mire que le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por su hija, además estoy saliendo con una chica muy linda y estoy a punto de pedirle que sea mi novia.  
 **Ru**. Está bien, no quería llegar a esto pero… Ten.

Russell le dio un sobre a la latina.

 **S.** Qué es esto?  
 **Ru**. Las escrituras de la casa donde vives.  
 **S.** Y qué hace con ellas?  
 **Ru**. Acabo de comprar la casa.  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **Ru**. Tu vecino me la vendió.  
 **S.** Pero él dijo que nos esperaría a que tuviéramos el dinero para comprársela.  
 **Ru**. Ya no lo hizo.  
 **S.** No entiendo, para qué la compró? Está muy deteriorada.  
 **Ru**. Quiero negociar contigo, sé lo importante que es esa casa para ti y para tu abuela, bueno, la casa puede volver a ser de ustedes legalmente si vuelves con mi hija.  
 **S.** Qué dice?  
 **Ru**. Lo que escuchaste.  
 **S.** En serio está pidiéndome que esté con su hija a cambio de mi casa? Qué clase de padre es usted?  
 **Ru**. El que quiere hacer feliz a su pequeña hija, entonces qué dices?  
 **S.** Qué no!  
 **Ru**. Bien, entonces tienen un mes para deshabitar la casa.  
 **S.** Cómo? No pude hacernos esto.  
 **Ru**. La casa está en una zona donde bien podría construir un mini súper que me dejaría buenas ganancias.  
 **S.** Ahora entiendo a quién salió la bruja de su hija!  
 **Ru**. Te doy esta noche para que lo pienses.  
 **S.** No tengo nada que pensar.  
 **Ru**. No?  
 **S.** No, la abuela no puede moverse muy bien y no puedo dejarla sin techo, ok acepto regresar con su hija.  
 **Ru.** Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, mañana te hago llegar una copia de las escrituras a tu nombre, te daré las originales hasta que se gradúen.  
 **S**. Está bien pero que sean a nombre de mi abuela, ah y ella no debe de saberlo aún, así que dígale al antiguo dueño que no abra la boca.  
 **Ru.** Dalo por hecho, mañana enviaré a un contratista para que comience con la remodelación.  
 **S**. No hace falta.  
 **Ru**. Claro que sí, ustedes merecen tener una linda casa, tu abuela te lo agradecerá en un futuro, ya lo verás.  
 **S**. _Maldito infeliz._ (pensando)  
 **Ru**. Ah y una cosa más, quiero que te acerques a mi hija primero como su amiga, las cosas deben darse proco a poco, no quiero que sospeche nada.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Ru**. Gracias Santana.  
 **S**. Me puedo ir?  
 **Ru.** Sí.

Santana bajó del coche y Russell se fue.

 **S.** Malditos Fabray, los odio!

De vuelta en su casa.

 **A.** Tan rápido estás de vuelta?  
 **S.** Es que el señor Fabray recibió una llamada y tuvo que acudir a una junta urgente o algo así, se disculpó conmigo. **  
** **A**. Qué te comentó sobre tu renuncia?  
 **S**. Nada, no pudo hacerlo porque recibió la llamada.

Al día siguiente de muy mala gana Santana se levantó para ir a la escuela, jamás se imaginó hacer algo así pero el que su abuela por fin fuera dueña nuevamente de la casa que su esposo le había comprado le dio el valor que necesitaba.

En los pasillos inmediatamente identificó a la rubia y se acercó ella.

 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q**. San. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Anoche estaba horneando cupcakes y recordé lo mucho que te gustan de este sabor y te traje un par.  
 **Q.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **S.** En la tarde nos vamos a reunir todos en la cafetería de Brittany, quieres venir?  
 **Q**. Emmm en serio?  
 **S.** Sí, vienes?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Ok ahí te veo.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Bye.  
 **Q.** Bye.

Quinn le llamó de inmediato a su padre.

 **Q.** Papá, ya no hagas nada de trámites para cambiarme de colegio, ya lo pensé mejor y prefiero graduarme aquí con Brittany.  
 **Ru**. Jejeje está bien hija, por cierto ya voy para el aeropuerto.  
 **Q.** Cuídate mucho papito, te adoro.  
 **Ru.** Y yo a ti, no lo olvides.

Santana recibió un mensaje de texto de Russell dándole las gracias por acercarse a Quinn.

 **S.** Infeliz, ojalá que se muera!  
 **M**. Jejeje por qué estás tan enojada?  
 **S.** Un idiota me hizo enfadar... Quieres ir detrás de las gradas?  
 **M.** Ok, hoy puedes tocar mis senos sin ropa, te lo has ganado.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **M.** A que no me alcanzas. (corriendo)  
 **S.** Jejeje Maddy, espera! _Pues mientras le pido al monstruo nalgón que sea mi novia otra vez, me voy a divertir con ésta chiquilla, claro que lo haré._ (pensando) _  
_  
 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Será que Santana ahora sea la confundida?**_

 _ **Esta nueva etapa del próximo noviazgo Quinntana será igual de empalagosa que la primera?**_

 _ **Con respecto a las cartas y el diario de Maribel, comenzaré a revelar su contenido en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias...**_

 _ **Espero en las próximas horas actualizar "Somos un corazón"**_


	23. Amistad en peligro

_**Hola, actualización, espero al menos actualizar cada historia cada dos semanas, mientras esté fuera de casa no podré hacerlo antes, lo siento mucho.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. Amistad en peligro.**

En las gradas...  
 **  
** **M**. Mmm San...  
 **S.** Me gustas mucho.  
 **M.** Y tú mí.  
 **S.** Entonces me vas a dejar tocar tus senos sin ropa?  
 **M**. Sí, hazlo.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, la latina llevó sus manos al interior de la ropa de la porrista para acariciar sus pezones.

 **S.** Son tan suaves y grandes.  
 **M.** Qué rico me acaricias.  
 **S.** Déjame verlos.  
 **M**. Aquí? Y si nos sorprenden?  
 **S.** Por favor. (puchero)  
 **M.** Jejeje ok.

La chica se despojó de la blusa de su uniforme y posteriormente de su sostén.

 **S.** Woooow.  
 **M.** Te gustan?  
 **S.** Son perfectos, puedo besarlos?  
 **M**. No sé, es demasiado.  
 **S.** Pero... Ok. (decepcionada)  
 **M.** Quieres venir hoy a mi casa?  
 **S.** Sí, digo no!  
 **M**. No?  
 **S.** No puedo, hoy trabajo hasta tarde en la cafetería. **  
** **M.** Qué lástima.  
 **S.** Pero mañana entro más tarde.  
 **M**. Ok, entonces mañana.  
 **S.** Sí. (besándola)

Esa tarde Quinn se esmeró para verse más hermosa de lo que ya era, se puso algo muy casual, unos jeans que le asentaban perfectamente su lindo trasero y una linda blusa.

 **Q.** Estoy tan nerviosa, pero sé que a mi Santana le fascinará verme así.

En la cafetería.

 **B.** Fue muy buena idea de Mike el reunirnos para ponernos de acuerdo para ir de campamento.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **B.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** Quinn no te lo dijo?  
 **B.** No, qué me tendría que decir?  
 **S.** La invité a la reunión.  
 **B.** Y eso, ya se reconciliaron?  
 **S.** No, claro que no, pero creo que deseo ser su amiga o algo así.  
 **B.** Me sorprendes, en serio que sí, mira que para perdonarla a mí me tomó más de un año y a ti solo unas cuantas semanas, realmente la amas.  
 **S.** No sé si aún la ame pero mi abuela me enseñó a perdonar.  
 **B.** Solo espero que nuestros otros amigos no se sientan incómodos con la presencia de Quinn.  
 **S.** Pues sí.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a llegar y luego lo hizo la rubia.

 **Mi**. Qué hace ella aquí?  
 **Ar.** Britt, tú la invitaste?  
 **B.** No, fue Santana.  
 **Mi.** Quién?  
 **Q.** Hola chicos. (bastante nerviosa)  
 **B.** Hola Quinn.

Solo la chica de ojos azules contestó el saludo.

 **Q.** Emmm y Santana?  
 **B.** En la barra, está atendiendo a unos clientes.  
 **Q.** Voy a saludarla.

La rubia se alejó.

 **Mi**. En serio Santana la invitó?  
 **B.** Sí, ella me lo dijo.  
 **K.** Santana está totalmente loca, después de todo lo que le hizo...  
 **T.** Pues tal vez sea porque sigue enamorada de ella.  
 **Mi**. Pero... No sé, algo no cuadra aquí.

En la barra.

 **Q.** Hola. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Hey Q, qué bueno que viniste.  
 **Q.** No me lo iba a perder.  
 **S.** Quieres un café? Te lo invito.  
 **Q.** Está bien, un capuchino por favor.  
 **S.** En seguida.

La latina le preparó un café especial.

 **S.** Aquí tienes. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja wooow creaste una flor con la leche.  
 **S.** Tengo mis habilidades, te gustó? **  
** **Q**. Me encantó. **  
** **S.** Una linda flor para otra linda flor. **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje. (sonrojada)  
 **S.** Ven, vamos con los chicos. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

Se acercaron al grupo.

 **S.** Ya comenzaron con los planes?  
 **B.** No, te estábamos esperando.  
 **S.** Siéntate Q.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

En cuanto la chica se sentó todos se sintieron bastante incómodos.

 **S.** Así que cuándo nos vamos?  
 **T.** Pues...  
 **Mi.** Me tengo que ir, quedé en entregarle temprano la camioneta a papá. **  
** **S**. Pero acabas de llegar.  
 **Mi.** Te veo en casa.  
 **S.** Mike!

El chico salió.

 **T.** Yo tengo que hacer unas compras, me acompañas Kurt?  
 **K.** Claro que sí, nos vemos luego.  
 **B.** No se vayan, aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo.  
 **K.** Luego lo hacemos.  
 **Ar.** Yo voy a ver si ya llegó el nuevo video juego que quiero, al rato regreso.

Las tres chicas se quedaron solas.

 **Q.** Se fueron por mi culpa, verdad?  
 **B.** Pues... **  
** **Q**. Maldita sea y yo que venía dispuesta a pedirles perdón por mi comportamiento.  
 **S.** Puedes hacerlo otro día.  
 **Q**. Ojalá.  
 **S.** Voy a atender a esos clientes, ahora vuelvo.

Santana se alejó.

 **B.** Por qué no me dijiste que Santana te invitó?  
 **Q.** Perdón pero de la emoción se me olvidó... Estoy tan feliz, ella quiere ser mi amiga otra vez y eso quiere decir que me ha perdonado.  
 **B.** Y vaya que fue rápido.  
 **Q.** Me ama Britt, es por eso, en cuanto la recupere le demostraré lo mucho que yo también la amo.  
 **B.** No te tomes las cosas tan rápido, te puedes llevar una desilusión.  
 **Q.** Ok, ok.

Santana se acercó.

 **S.** Quieres un cupcake?  
 **Q.** Jejeje sí.  
 **S.** Te ves muy bien con ese look.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Voy por el cupcake.

Entonces Santana recibió una llamada.

 **S.** Hey preciosa.  
 **M**. Hola San, qué haces?  
 **S.** Trabajo y tú? **  
** **M.** Pensando en ti...  
 **S.** Mucho? **  
** **M**. Sí.  
 **S**. Puedo ir a tu casa saliendo del trabajo?  
 **M**. Mmm no San, mis padres ya estarán aquí.  
 **S.** Ok entonces mañana? Entraré más tarde al trabajo.  
 **M.** Sí ya lo habías mencionado, mañana es perfecto.  
 **S.** Cool.

Mientras tanto en la mesa.

 **Q.** Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
 **B.** Claro, cuál?  
 **Q.** Que me contrates para trabajar aquí.  
 **B.** Jajaja qué? Estás loca? Tú trabajando en mi cafetería? No hay manera jajaja.  
 **Q.** Por favor, necesito estar cerca de mi chica.  
 **B.** No es tu chica.  
 **Q.** Pero lo será...  
 **B.** Quinn, es imposible, además ni siquiera tenemos dinero para pagarte tu sueldo.  
 **Q.** No es necesario que me pagues, lo hago gratis con tal de estar con ella.  
 **B.** Ay Quinn...  
 **Q.** Por favor, al menos 3 días por semana.  
 **B.** Está bien.  
 **Q.** Gracias, gracias!  
 **S.** Jejeje por qué tan contenta?  
 **Q**. Porque me fascina tener una amiga como Brittany.  
 **S.** Ohh, aquí tienes tu cupcake. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.

Más tarde.

 **Q**. De verdad no quieres un aventón?  
 **S.** No, traigo mi bici.  
 **Q**. Emmm, podemos ir al mirador para hablar?  
 **S.** Ya es tarde y mi abuela... **  
** **Q**. Anda, no te voy a entretener mucho, vamos, mira compré esta cosa para poner la bicicleta atrás en el auto. **  
** **S.** Un portabicicletas.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso, entonces vamos?  
 **S.** Ok.

El camino hacia el mirador fue muy incómodo para la latina.

Una vez ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Que lindas se ven las luces de la ciudad.  
 **S.** Sí... Entonces de qué quieres hablar? **  
** **Q**. De nosotras... Quiero pedirte perdón una vez más, me llené de soberbia y no sé de cuantas cosas más en cuanto recuperé mi popularidad, te traté muy mal porque estaba enojada cuando rompiste con nuestra relación y la ira me cegó, perdóname por no haber impedido que los orangutanes del equipo de fútbol te lanzaran granizados casi todos los días, perdóname por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas, me confundí y creí que Spencer sería bueno para mí.  
 **S**. Tienes pésimo gusto en los hombres, primero el labios de rana y luego el descoordinado mamarracho ése. (arrugando la nariz) **  
** **Q**. Pero tengo excelentes gustos en mujeres, me encantas Santana, estoy loca de amor por ti, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia otra vez y te prometo que esta vez será diferente, por favor di que sí.  
 **S.** Quinn... Comprendo que la popularidad se te haya subido a la cabeza y eso te haya hecho actuar así, pero en serio yo no merecía todo lo que me hiciste porque nunca te traté mal... Por el momento no puedo ser tu novia pero al menos puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, tal vez si empezamos poco a poco las cosas se vuelvan a dar entre nosotras y podamos retomar nuestra relación.  
 **Q**. Mmm, estoy muy triste pero ok, al menos quiero tenerte como mi amiga.  
 **S.** Bien... Ya me voy. **  
** **Q**. Te doy un aventón.  
 **S.** No hace falta. **  
** **Q**. Ok, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena.  
 **  
** **Q**. Bye.  
 **S.** Bye.

En cuanto la rubia se alejó...

 **S.** Odio ser pobre! Lo odio, no sé cómo voy a aguantar esto. (limpiándose la mejilla)

Esa noche Mike ya la esperaba afuera de su casa.

 **S.** Hey Mikey.  
 **Mi**. Qué significó lo de esta tarde?  
 **S.** Pues nada, hablé con la abuela y luego de reflexionar pues decidí que era bueno perdonar a Quinn y ser su amiga otra vez.  
 **Mi**. Eso que te lo crea quien no te conoce, la abuela también está muy decepcionada de Quinn así que ella no habló contigo de nada, dime de una buena vez de qué se trata todo esto?  
 **S.** Vamos al parque, solo deja le aviso a la abuela que ya llegué.

En el parque.

 **Mi**. Jejeje mira aún están tallados nuestros nombres y el de la Rosa en ese árbol.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Mi**. Bueno ahora dime qué pasa?  
 **S.** El papá de Quinn vino el otro día...

Santana le platicó todo a su mejor amigo.  
 **  
** **Mi**. Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto? Cómo se atreve a chantajearte de esa manera, es un miserable.  
 **S.** Lo sé. **  
** **Mi**. Santana no le sigas el juego por favor, mira pueden venir a vivir a mi casa, mis padres no pondrán objeción en recibirlas.  
 **S**. Mike, apenas y tienen espacio para ustedes, tal vez nos aguanten un par de semanas pero te aseguro que después les vamos a estorbar, lo que gano en la cafetería de Brittany no es mucho y lo sabes, no me alcanzaría para pagar un alquiler y... Mi abuela se moriría de la tristeza si le quitan su casa y si ella se muere yo no sabría qué hacer con mi vida. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Mi.** Tranquila hermanita, no llores. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** Ahora me comprendes?  
 **Mi**. Desafortunadamente sí, quisiera poder ayudarte, maldita sea nuestra pobreza!  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Mi**. Y qué pasará con Madison?  
 **S**. No sé, ella me gusta mucho y tenía una leve ilusión de ser su novia, pero ahora con esto no podremos serlo.  
 **Mi**. Y si andas con las dos?  
 **S.** No Mike, eso no sería justo para Madison, en cuanto Quinn Fabray vuelva a ser mi novia tendré que serle fiel porque si su padre se entera de que no lo soy es poblarle que nos quite la casa.  
 **Mi**. Tienes razón, la vida apesta.  
 **S.** Mucho.

Al siguiente día.

 **Q.** Hola San.  
 **S.** Hey Q.  
 **Q**. Mmm cómo dormiste?  
 **S.** Bien y tú? **  
** **Q**. Muy bien. **  
** **M**. Santana.  
 **S.** Maddy, buenos días.  
 **M**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola. **  
** **M.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Tendría que pasar algo? (desafiante) **  
** **M**. No sabía que ustedes ya hablaban otra vez.  
 **Q.** Me disculpé con Santana y quedamos en ser amigas.  
 **M.** Ah ya veo, pues no las interrumpo, nos vemos.

Madison claramente celosa se alejó de ahí.

 **S.** Maddy... Luego te veo Q.

Santana corrió para alcanzar a Madison.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué demonios? (indignada)

En los pasillos.

 **S**. Maddy, Maddy, Madison!  
 **M**. Qué?!  
 **S.** No te enojes.  
 **M**. Entonces por qué le hablas otra vez?  
 **S.** Pues porque... No soy una persona rencorosa.  
 **M**. No me gusta que estés cerca de ella.  
 **S.** Ella es quien me busca, no yo, yo solo pienso en ti. **  
** **M**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí y mucho. **  
** **M.** Jejeje acompáñame.

En un salón vacío.

 **S.** Ya no te vas a enojar? (besándola) **  
** **M**. No, pero (besándola) ya no quiero que hables con ella.  
 **S.** Hará lo posible por evitarla.  
 **M.** Ok...  
 **S.** Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? **  
** **M.** Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Genial. (besándola apasionadamente)

En otro lado de la escuela.

 **Q**. Sabes si Santana y Madison están juntas?  
 **B.** No, para nada, creo que solo son buenas amigas, por qué?  
 **Q.** Es que... Creo que a Santana le gusta Madison más de lo que yo pensaba.  
 **B.** Pues harían una linda pareja.  
 **Q.** Cómo puedes decir eso?! Sabes que amo a Santana!  
 **B.** Perdón...  
 **Q.** Si Santana llegara a tener algo con Madison me muero de la tristeza, te juro que me muero.  
 **B.** No digas eso Quinn.

Más tarde en clases.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey... Había olvidado que compartíamos esta clase.  
 **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Brittany me dijo que hoy entras a trabajar más tarde, te gustaría ir a comer a algún lugar?  
 **S.** No puedo, tengo que hacer unos pendientes que me encargó la abuela.  
 **Q**. Y mañana?  
 **S.** Si quieres podemos ir a cenar.  
 **Q**. Claro, me encanta la idea.  
 **S.** Ok.

Esa tarde en casa de Madison.

 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **M**. Santana estoy tan caliente ahh.  
 **S.** Lo sé te siento... Quítate la blusa.  
 **M**. Ok...

Una vez que la chica estaba desnuda de su torso, la latina procedió a succionarle los pezones.

 **M**. Ahhh, cielos.

Luego Santana intentó meter su mano sobre el short y las bragas de la chica.

 **M.** No, espera!  
 **S.** Vamos Maddy, te va a gustar, confía en mí.  
 **M**. Es que es un paso muy grande y no tenemos una relación oficial.  
 **S.** Sólo déjame tocarte poquito, anda.  
 **M.** No sé.  
 **S.** Por favor, muero por sentir tu humedad entre mis dedos.  
 **M**. No, es mejor que paremos las cosas ahora.  
 **S.** Estás hablando en serio?  
 **M.** Sí.  
 **S.** Eres increíble! Te fascina jugar conmigo, siempre me haces lo mismo, me invitas a tu casa para calentarme hasta casi explotar y luego simplemente me dices que no.  
 **M.** Entiéndeme, no es fácil.  
 **S.** Pues con Jake sí que lo fue.  
 **M**. Qué dices? Entonces todo esto solo es para acostarte conmigo?  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **M.** Es lo que acabas de decir.  
 **S.** No es cierto.  
 **M**. Claro que sí y lo mejor es que te vayas de mi casa.  
 **S.** Enseguida lo hago.

Madison comenzó a vestirse mientras Santana se ponía sus tenis cuando la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió.

 **X.** Hija qué son esos gritos?  
 **M**. Mamá!  
 **S.** Diablos. (pensando) **  
** **M.** No escuché cuando llegaste.  
 **X.** Mi jefe me dejó salir más temprano del trabajo, entonces por qué los gritos?  
 **M**. Discutíamos sobre música, mira ella es mi amiga Santana López.  
 **S.** Mucho gusto señora.  
 **X.** Mi nombre es Grace, así que discutían sobre música? Y por qué estás solo en sostén?  
 **M.** Porque me iba a poner una playera.  
 **S.** Sí, bueno ya me tengo que ir, voy tarde al trabajo, nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria.  
 **M**. Sí.  
 **S.** Con permiso señora Grace, un gusto conocerla.  
 **G.** Ve con cuidado.

Santana salió.

 **G.** Así que Santana López?  
 **M.** Sí, la conoces?  
 **G.** No, pero conocí perfectamente a su madre y a su... Te prohíbo que continúes tu amistad con ella.  
 **M.** Pero por qué?  
 **G.** Porque ella no es buena, sé que se metió en problemas al robar una farmacia, te recuerdo que soy la secretaria del juez que tuvo a su cargo el juicio contra ella y Quinn Fabray la hija de la otra... **  
****M.** La otra qué?  
 **G.** Madison, tu padre y yo siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti y Mason, él ya no está aquí pero estás tú y no voy a permitir que te metas en problemas por amistades como la que acaba de salir, no la quiero volver a ver en mi casa.  
 **M.** Ok mamá.

En la calle Santana sacó su celular.

 **S.** Hey guapa qué haces?  
 **Ro**. Empacando otra vez mis cosas para llevarlas a tu casa.  
 **S.** Ohhh y si voy y te echo una mano?  
 **Ro**. A mí o con mi equipaje?  
 **S.** Con los dos jejeje.  
 **Ro.** Lo siento, estoy en mis días y pues así no se puede.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué mala suerte.  
 **Ro**. Otro día, sí?  
 **S.** Ok.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Necesito una ducha fría urgente!

Luego de terminar con su trabajo y cuando se disponía a ir a descansar, Quinn llegó a la cafetería.

 **Q**. Hola, estás lista?  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Q**. Quedamos en cenar hoy, lo olvidaste?  
 **S.** Yo... Lo siento Quinn, que tonta soy. **  
** **Q**. No te preocupes, entonces vamos?  
 **S.** Claro, deja le marco a mi abuela.

Pero la latina no le mencionó que iría con la rubia a cenar.

En Breadstix.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te pasa algo? Estás sería.  
 **S.** Solo estoy cansada, necesito vacaciones jajaja. **  
** **Q**. Y por qué no las tomas?  
 **S.** Ay Quinn como si pudiera, si no trabajo no comemos.  
 **Q**. Ohhh... San, sé que por mi culpa ya no trabajas con mis papás, pero déjame ayudarte para que regreses.  
 **S.** Ni loca!  
 **Q.** Cómo?  
 **S.** Lo que quiero decir es que quiero valerme por mí misma y además no sería justo que le dejara botado el trabajo a Brittany así como así. **  
** **Q**. Cierto... Está rica tu cena?  
 **S**. Sí... Quieres probar?  
 **Q**. Jejeje ok.

Santana le dio en la boca a Quinn de su comida  
 **  
** **Q**. Muy rica.  
 **S.** Sí.

Esa noche Santana necesitaba un consejo de su amigo.

 **Mi**. Pues Madison tiene razón, la estás tratando como un pedazo de carne, qué diablos pasa contigo?  
 **S.** No sé, te juro que no lo sé, siento mucha ansiedad y lo único que la calma es el sexo.  
 **Mi.** Y cómo sabes eso si no has estado con nadie luego de Quinn. **  
** **S.** Emmm, Rosita y yo...  
 **Mi**. Nooo! Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?  
 **S.** Lo hice porque estaba enojada y ella estaba ahí y se me antojó y luego fue porque Madison me dejó muy caliente pero no significa nada.  
 **Mi**. Santana no juegues con la loca ésa así, a pesar de todo no se lo merece.  
 **S.** Ella tiene claro que solo fue sexo casual.  
 **Mi.** Santana, jamás has sido una mujeriega, no deberías empezar a serlo.  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé.  
 **Mi**. Si Madison te interesa realmente entonces pídele que sea tu novia.  
 **S**. Pero y Quinn y su padre?  
 **Mi**. Mándalos al diablo, el que te quedes sin casa no es el fin del mundo ya veremos qué hacer, no te dejes humillar por el padre de Quinn.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, le pediré a Madison que sea mi novia y que Quinn y su padre se vayan al demonio.  
 **Mi.** Así se habla.

Y al día siguiente lo primero que hizo la latina fue buscar a Madison.

 **S.** Hey.  
 **M**. Hola.  
 **S.** Podemos hablar? **  
** **M**. Tengo clases.  
 **S.** Solo 5 minutos. **  
** **M.** Ok.

Fueron a un lugar apartado.

 **S.** Perdóname por mi estúpido comportamiento de ayer, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero de ti tu cuerpo porque no es así, lamento haberte hecho sentir como un pedazo de carne, Madison me gustas mucho y quiero darte todo el respeto que Jake no te dio, también quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad para demostrártelo, Madison bonita, quieres ser mi novia?  
 **M.** Cómo?  
 **S.** Quiero que seas mi chica.  
 **M**. Santana es que...  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **M.** No puedo, escucha, mis padres esperan tanto de mí y sé que el que yo tuviera una relación con una chica no les agradaría para nada, además mi mamá sabe sobre el robo que hiciste en la farmacia y sobre tu condena y ella no quiere que te siga viendo.  
 **S**. Pero y lo que tú quieres no cuenta?  
 **M**. Compréndeme Santana.  
 **S.** Es que me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo. **  
** **M**. Claro, como tú no tienes padres no sabes lo que es estar en un dilema como el mío.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Madison supo que había dicho algo muy malo.

 **M.** Santana perdóname no quise decir eso.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, no sé lo que es tener padres pero ahora sí comprendo tu situación porque mi abuela es como mi madre para mí y yo por ella soy capaz de dar hasta mi propia vida, jamás le haría daño y sé perfectamente lo que tengo qué hacer.  
 **M**. No entiendo.  
 **S.** No hace falta, gracias por ser sincera conmigo, te prometo que jamás volveré a molestarte, cuídate mucho Maddy.  
 **M.** Santana, espera...

Pero la latina no hizo caso.

 **Mi**. Hey cómo te fue? Ya tienes novia?  
 **S.** No, Madison no aceptó.  
 **Mi.** Qué mala pata.  
 **S**. No importa, es solo una chica más.  
 **Mi.** Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
 **S**. Todo lo posible para que mi abuela sea completamente feliz.  
 **Mi**. No me digas que...  
 **S.** Sí Mike, tengo que volver con ella.  
 **Mi**. Pues ni pienses que seré cómplice de eso, para mí Quinn se murió el día que te empezó a hacer daño.  
 **S.** Ay Mike.  
 **Mi**. Nos vemos.  
 **S**. Bye.

Santana estaba muy desanimada.

 **S**. Supongo que tengo que sacarle mucho provecho a todo esto, a ver si así ese tipo se da cuenta de que yo no le convengo a su hija.

Santana tomó su celular y le llamó a Russell.  
 **  
** **Ru**. Hola Santana.  
 **S.** Le llamo para preguntarle cuándo mandará al contratista para que empiece con las reparaciones de la casa de mi abuela.  
 **Ru**. Cómo vas con mi hija?  
 **S.** Ayer salimos a cenar, no le contó?  
 **Ru**. No estoy en la ciudad.  
 **S.** Para variar... Bueno entonces cuándo comenzarán las reparaciones?  
 **Ru**. Mañana mismo les ordenaré que digan que es Judy quien manda a hacer las reparaciones para que tu abuela no sospeche nada.  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Ru**. Pero quiero que agilices tu reconciliación con mi hija.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Bueno al mal paso darle prisa... Hey Fabray! **  
** **Q**. Santana. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Tenemos la siguiente clase juntas, vamos?  
 **Q**. Sí, vamos.

Esa tarde.

 **S**. Hey Brittany, tenemos bastante gente, qué bien.  
 **B**. Sí, hay que apresurarnos.  
 **Q**. Hola, ya estoy aquí.  
 **B**. Llegas en el momento indicado.  
 **S**. Qué pasa?  
 **B**. Contraté a Quinn, necesitamos gente.  
 **S.** Solo por hoy?  
 **Q.** No, vendré tres veces a la semana, genial no? De nuevo juntas en un trabajo.  
 **S.** Sí, genial. (rodando los ojos)  
 **B.** Santana te enseñará a hacer cafés.  
 **S.** Yo?  
 **B.** Sí, tú.  
 **S.** Ok, acércate Fabray, pero antes ve a ponerte el uniforme.  
 **Q.** Ok.

A pesar de que la rubia tenía mucha disposición, sus habilidades no eran las mejores.

 **S.** Ten cuidado, no lo vayas a tirar esta vez.  
 **Q.** Ya te dije que voy a pagar los tres que tiré.  
 **S.** Ok, llévalo a la mesa 4.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Al término del turno.

 **Q.** Diablos! Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan agotada como hoy. (tocándose el cuello)  
 **S.** Desde el servicio comunitario. **  
** **Q**. Exacto.  
 **S.** Te duele el cuello? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Te daré un pequeño masaje.

En cuanto la rubia sintió las manos de su ex novia sobre su cuello, su piel se erizó.

 **Q.** Que bien lo haces, tus masajes son los mejores.  
 **S.** Lo sé jejeje.  
 **Q.** Eso se siente de maravilla...

Cuando el masaje terminó...

 **S.** Es hora de ir a casa.  
 **Q.** Te doy un aventón?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Vamos.

Ya en la casa López.

 **S.** Emmm quieres cenar?  
 **Q.** Otro día, aún tengo mucha vergüenza con tu abuela por lo que pasó la otra noche.  
 **S.** Te aseguro que ya se le olvidó.  
 **Q.** No lo creo.  
 **S.** Bueno, me voy, cuídate. **  
** **Q**. Sí, bye. (besando su mejilla) **  
** **S.** Bye.

La rubia se fue.

 **S.** Y ahora tengo que lograr que la abuela perdone al monstruo culón. (mueca)

Al día siguiente tocaron a la puerta mientras desayunaban.

 **S.** Voy a abrir.  
 **X.** Buenos días, la señora Alma López?  
 **S.** Abuela te buscan.  
 **A.** Dígame.  
 **X.** Soy el ingeniero Patterson, vengo de parte de la señora Judy Fabray, ella me contrató para hacer las reparaciones que necesita la casa.  
 **A.** Cómo? Pero yo no soy la dueña de la casa.  
 **Pa**. Eso también lo sé, la señora Judy habló con el dueño para hacerle saber sobre esto, las reparaciones las tomarán a cuenta del alquiler.  
 **A.** Es que esto es increíble. **  
** **S**. Ya abuelita, deja que el ingeniero pase y vea lo que la casa necesita. **  
** **A**. Está bien.

Mientras el ingeniero y sus ayudantes examinaban la casa…  
 **  
** **A**. Necesito llamarle a Judy para darle las gracias.  
 **S.** No!  
 **A.** No?  
 **S.** Quiero decir que ella no está en la ciudad.  
 **A.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** Quinn me lo comentó.  
 **A.** Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí... Abuelita tú siempre me has inculcado el respeto y perdón hacia los demás, estuve pensándolo y perdoné a Quinn. **  
** **A.** Mija...  
 **S.** No creo poder olvidar tan fácilmente lo que Quinn me hizo pero sé que soy mejor persona que ella y por eso decidí disculparla.  
 **A.** Ay Santanita, tienes tan buen corazón, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
 **S.** Quinn está arrepentida por lo que me hizo y muy avergonzada contigo.  
 **A.** Mija sí tú la perdonaste entonces yo también.  
 **S.** Te amo abuelita.  
 **A.** Y yo a ti Santanita.

En los siguientes días las reparaciones de la casa continuaron, también comenzaron a construir una pequeña habitación extra para que Rosita se quedara ahí ya que Alma deseaba que la habitación de su hija quedara tal y como la difunta la había dejado.

Quinn continuó yendo a trabajar algunos días a la cafetería, Santana charlaba con ella como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre las dos, aunque la latina cada vez soportaba menos la situación.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estoy muy emocionada, ya casi es mi cumpleaños.  
 **S.** Es verdad, tus 18 años.  
 **Q.** Sí y dos semanas después el tuyo.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Mi papá me dijo que puedo organizar una fiesta en casa, invitaré a todos nuestros amigos y a las cheerios.  
 **S.** Qué bien. **  
** **Q**. Sé que tal vez los chicos no quieran ir a pesar de que ya les pedí perdón el otro día pero aun así los invitaré.  
 **S.** Haces bien. **  
** **Q**. Y además quiero hacer algo.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
****Q**. Espera, Mike! Mike, ven.

El chico se acercó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola, le estaba comentando a Santana que en unos días será mi fiesta de 18 años y quiero contratarlos para que toquen en ella  
 **Mi**. Cuándo es?  
 **Q.** El 30.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm lo siento ese día estamos ocupados.  
 **S.** Sí?  
 **Mi**. Sí, nos contrató un amigo de Ewan.  
 **S.** Ahhh, **  
** **Q**. Mmm bueno tal vez después de que toquen ahí puedan ir a la mía.  
 **Mi**. No creo, últimamente el equipo se está calentando y no aguantaría tocar más.  
 **Q.** Entonces puedo hacerla un día antes.  
 **Mi**. Tampoco podemos, es decir yo no puedo, tengo un compromiso familiar, deberías de contratar a alguien profesional, tienes el dinero para ello, nos vemos.

Mike se alejó.

 **Q.** Me odia, verdad?  
 **S.** No, él lleva nuestra agenda y si dice que ese día estamos ocupados es porque lo estamos. **  
** **Q**. Ohh.

Más tarde ese día.

 **S.** Gracias a ti ya perdimos dinero.  
 **Mi**. Mira Santana tal vez tú hayas perdido tu orgullo al prestarte al chantaje del padre de la rubia sin corazón, pero yo no, así que mientas estés con ella no cuentes conmigo.  
 **S**. Oye no me hagas eso.  
 **Mi**. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, trato de aconsejarte y nunca me haces caso, mira lo qué pasó con Rosa y ahora con Quinn, pareciera que no soy tu amigo, me decepcionas como no tienes idea.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí porque se supone que eres mi hermano.  
 **Mi**. Lo soy pero en esto no puedo apoyarte, lo siento.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Mi**. Te daré la mitad del equipo que tenemos y...  
 **S.** Michael Robert Chang, no seas así, no pongas nuestra amistad en peligro por ella.  
 **Mi**. En la tarde te llevo la mitad del equipo.  
 **S.** No, quédatelo, tú eres el del talento, no yo.

Santana se retiró.

 **S.** Mi vida apesta, odio a los Fabray.

Esa tarde en la casa López.

 **Ro.** Mi habitación es perfecta jejeje gracias.  
 **S**. No es nada.  
 **Ro**. Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** Hoy peleé con Mike.  
 **Ro**. No te lo puedo creer, ustedes jamás pelean.  
 **S.** Pues hoy fue nuestra primera pelea y duele mucho.  
 **Ro**. Trata de hablar con él, Mike es un chico extraordinario y sé que esto solo es temporal.  
 **S.** Sí, dejaré que se calme un poco y luego hablaré con él.

Ese día en la cafetería.

 **B.** Santana, cómo está Mike?  
 **S.** Ni idea, él está enojado conmigo.  
 **B.** También contigo? **  
S.** Sí, pasa algo entre ustedes?  
 **B.** Ayer que vino a dejar los cupcakes me confesó que está enamorado de mí, me besó por sorpresa y….  
 **S.** Lo rechazaste…  
 **B.** Sí, Mike me encanta, es tan especial pero yo estoy con Artie y no puedo dejarlo ahora.  
 **S.** Mmmm pobre Mike, ahora comprendo más ese humor de señora menopáusica que se trae.  
 **B.** Se enojó tanto. **  
S**. Mike tiene un sentido del humor muy relajado pero cuando se enoja, se enoja.  
 **B**. Ya lo noté.  
 **S.** Ojalá y pronto se le pase.  
 **Q**. Hola y esas caras?  
 **B.** Mike está enojado con nosotras.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Está pasando por una fase en donde ni él se aguanta.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
S. En fin, vamos a trabajar.

Más tarde.

Q. Santana mi casa está sola esta noche, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a ver una película y cenar.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Maravilloso, así me das tu opinión sobre las ideas que tengo para mi fiesta.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Quinn… **  
Q**. Solo necesitaba decírtelo, voy a limpiar la mesa que se acaba de desocupar.

Quinn se alejó.

 **S.** Dios, dame paciencia y mucha pero mucha tolerancia para aguantar esto, tú sabes que es por mi abuelita…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Y qué piensan sobre el capítulo?**_

 _ **Ya saben que sus comentarios y sugerencias serán tomados en cuenta.**_

 _ **La fiesta de Quinn se acerca y con eso muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por lo errores.**_


	24. Novias otra vez

_**Hola, ya me estoy poniendo un poco al corriente para actualizar las historias, les dejo el capítulo 24.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. Novias otra vez.  
**  
La noche se llegó y las chicas se fueron a la casa de la rubia.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q.** Quieres ir a mi habitación o vamos al salón de juegos?  
 **S.** Al salón.  
 **Q.** Ok, ve y ponte cómoda, yo iré a decirle a la cocinera que prepare algo para cenar.  
 **S.** No es necesario.  
 **Q.** Será algo sencillo, no te preocupes.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana fue al salón de juegos.

 **S.** Y pensar que aquí, ella y el asqueroso de Spencer estuvieron... Ay no guácala no me lo quiero imaginar. (arrugado la nariz)

Minutos después la rubia apareció con un par de sandwiches y leche.

 **Q**. Aquí tienes.  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q**. Quieres ver una película?  
 **S.** Claro. **  
** **Q**. Una romántica o una de comedia?  
 **S**. Comedia.  
 **Q.** Ok comedia romántica.  
 **S.** _Mmm entonces para qué me preguntas cuál quiero ver?_ (pensando) Está bien.

Quinn fue a reproducir la película.  
 **  
** **Q**. Creo que ésta nunca la vimos juntas.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q.** Y cómo vas con Mike?  
 **S.** No hemos hablado. **  
** **Q**. Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
 **S**. No, Mike está enojado, solo tengo que esperar hasta que se le pase y ya.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Y tus padres viajaron por asuntos de trabajo?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Supongo que tu madre se fue acompañada de su secretaria. **  
** **Q**. Mmm no.  
 **S.** No? Y eso? Es raro, siempre viajan juntas.  
 **Q**. Pues no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que mis padres se fueron juntos a Washington.  
 **S.** Ahhh con razón. **  
** **Q**. Con razón qué?  
 **S.** _No fue la secretaria._ (pensando) Que con razón te ves contenta.  
 **Q**. Te parece? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Sí, porque es bueno que tus padres compartan el tiempo juntos.  
 **Q**. Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Está delicioso el sándwich. **  
** **Q**. Le ayudé a la cocinera a prepararlo.  
 **S.** Jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Entonces, qué me recomiendas hacer para mi fiesta?  
 **S.** Pues, sería padre que la hicieras aquí en la casa, tal vez una pool party.  
 **Q**. Es buena idea.  
 **S.** Sí, pero cero alcohol ya sabes que te cae mal.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso está definitivamente descartado... Tocarías para mí?  
 **S.** No tengo equipo, todo se lo quedó Michael, deberías contratar a alguien más profesional.  
 **Q**. Mmm no lo sé.  
 **S.** Mejor veamos la película.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Cuando la película se terminó la morena se despidió.

 **Q**. Te vas muy pronto.  
 **S.** Sabes que no puedo dejar a la abuela sola por mucho tiempo.  
 **Q**. Sí... Gracias por venir.  
 **S.** No es nada, mañana te veo. **  
** **Q**. Santana... Quieres ser mi novia otra vez?  
 **S.** Eh? **  
****Q**. Por favor, ya no soporto estar separada de ti, me haces mucha falta, te extraño como no tienes idea.  
 **S**. Yo también te extraño.  
 **Q**. De verdad? (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Sí, pero aún me duele lo que me hiciste.  
 **Q.** Lo siento tanto, es que estaba como poseída, pero sé que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, estoy tan enamorada de ti, dame otra oportunidad.  
 **S.** Mira, quiero llevar las cosas despacio, solo dame un poco de tiempo.  
 **Q.** Eso significa que tengo probabilidades?  
 **S.** Sí, muchas.  
 **Q.** Jejeje te amo.  
 **S.** Buenas noches Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Descansa mi cielo.

La latina se alejó, pero luego volvió para darle un beso a la chica de ojos verdes.

 **S.** Hasta mañana. **  
Q**. Jejeje bye amor.

Santana se montó en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear.

 **S.** Bueno, creo que ya no le daré más vueltas al asunto, mañana o pasado regreso con ella.

Ya en su casa.

 **S.** Abuelita, podemos hablar?  
 **A.** Claro mija, qué pasa?  
 **S.** Rosa está aquí?  
 **A.** No, salió a comprarme la harina para los cupcakes.  
 **S.** Ok... Se trata de Quinn.  
 **A.** Qué con ella?  
 **S.** La extraño y quiero regresar con ella.  
 **A.** Mija, estás segura?  
 **S.** Pues sí, ella me pidió perdón y la voy a perdonar.  
 **A**. Santana, lo que ella te hizo fue muy malo pero si estás completamente segura de esto, entonces yo te apoyaré, tienes un corazón enorme.  
 **S.** _Ay abuelita si supieras._ (pensando) Gracias por apoyarme, eres la mejor abuela del mundo.  
 **A.** No exageres.  
 **S.** No lo hago y lo sabes jeje.

Más tarde la latina bajó al sótano.

 **S.** Perdóname mamá, pero necesito saber cómo empezó todo esto.

La chica tomó el diario de su madre y lo comenzó a leer.

 _"Es la segunda vez que se acerca a charlar conmigo, no sé si pueda confiar en ella pero supongo que tengo que seguirle la corriente si es que quiero entrar al equipo de porristas"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Hola Maribel._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Hola._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Ensayaste para la prueba de hoy?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Sí, mi mamá me ayudo, espero pase la dura prueba de la entrenadora Sue._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Verás que sí, además le convendrá tener a alguien como tú en el equipo._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Por ser pobre?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Jajaa claro que no, por ser la chica con el primer lugar de la preparatoria._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Ohhh._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Más tarde luego de la prueba nos reuniremos las cheerios para celebrar, quieres venir?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Si paso la prueba, sí._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Pero eso lo sabrás hasta mañana._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Mmm entonces creo que no._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Anda vamos._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Ok, dónde se van a reunir?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. En..._

 _"Luego de hablarlo con mamá, ella me alentó para ir a la reunión, pero al llegar ahí no fue lo que esperaba"_

 _ **Ma**_ _. Y dónde están todas? Judy me engañó, es mejor que me largue de aquí antes de que todas se burlen de mí._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Hey Maribel, a dónde vas?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. A casa, aquí no hay nadie._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Estoy yo._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Y las demás?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No vinieron._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Mmm?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _La cosa es que quería pasar el tiempo contigo a solas._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Por qué?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Necesito tu ayuda en historia, odio la historia a mí se me dan los números pero la historia jamás, qué dices, me ayudas?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Ok._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Por cierto, estuviste fantástica en la prueba, estoy segura que mañana tu nombre encabezará esa lista._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Ojalá, traes tu libro?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sí._

 _"Luego de estudiar, Judy me acompañó a casa"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Así que aquí vives? Es un barrio muy alejado._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Sí, emm quieres pasar?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ok._

 _"Le presenté a mis padres, por alguna razón Judy les cayó muy bien"_

 _ **P.**_ _Así que puedas estudiar administración?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí señor Pedro, mi sueño es tener mi propia empresa y sé que lo cumpliré._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _El sueño de mi hija es ser abogada._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Y también lo va a cumplir._ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _Aquí están los cupcakes y el café._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Gracias... Mmmm mmmm que están deliciosos._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Sí, la receta de mamá es única._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. En serio que no había probado nada como ésto._ _  
_ _ **P**_ _. Pues lo harás siempre que vengas a la casa._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Gracias señor Pedro._

 _"Y esas visitas se fueron prolongando hasta el último día que la vi en Lima"_ _  
_  
Esa última parte estaba escrita con un color de tinta diferente, como si Maribel lo hubiese escrito después.

 **S.** Definitivamente es igual a su hija.  
 **Ro**. Santana!  
 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
** **Ro**. Dice tu abuela que ya es hora de dormir.  
 **S.** Ah gracias, ya voy.  
 **Ro**. Hey San, quieres venir a mi habitación a...  
 **S.** Lo siento Rosita, tengo mucha tarea.  
 **Ro**. Ok...

Rosita cerró la puerta del sótano.

 **S**. Supongo que mañana leeré otra página, ahora a planear cómo diablos voy a regresar con la presumida.

Al día siguiente.

 **S**. Mike, Mike! Espérame.  
 **Mi**. Qué? **  
** **S.** Siempre vamos juntos a la preparatoria.  
 **Mi**. Ya no somos amigos. **  
** **S**. En serio Mike? Vamos a olvidar una amistad de 15 años por Quinn?  
 **Mi**. No es por ella, es por tu estúpido comportamiento al aceptar un chantaje de su padre.  
 **S**. Tú no harías lo mismo por tus padres? Me juzgas fácilmente sin saber lo que siento, eres un egoísta. **  
** **Mi**. Di lo que quieras.  
 **S.** Está bien, al final no eras mi mejor amigo como tanto lo pregonabas ah y Brittany no es la única mujer en el mundo.

Santana se alejó.

 **S.** Si no quieres ser mi amigo no lo seas, estoy harta de que todo mundo me manipule y me trate como su monigote.

Ya en la preparatoria.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola San, qué tal dormiste?  
 **S.** Bien. **  
** **Q**. Estás molesta?  
 **S.** No... Discutí con Mike.  
 **Q**. Ohhh lo siento, hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte o para hacerte sentir mejor?  
 **S.** Vamos detrás de las gradas. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje qué?  
 **S.** Vienes o no?  
 **Q**. Sí, vamos.

Santana estaba tan enfadada que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era relajarse como lo sabía hacer.

 **Q**. Ahhh, e-espera ahhh.  
 **S.** No, miles de veces me dijiste que quería que te cogiera aquí, no? Pues hagámoslo. (besándola apasionadamente) **  
** **Q**. Hay chicos ahí mirándonos.  
 **S.** Démosles un buen espectáculo.  
 **Q**. No. (separándose)  
 **S.** En serio? Me vas a dejar así? **  
** **Q**. Vamos a mi casa si quieres.  
 **S.** Nah, olvídalo.

Santana comenzó a caminar.

 **Q.** Espera nena, bebé!  
 **S**. Qué!  
 **Q**. No me grites.  
 **S.** Lo siento, estoy tensa, no sé. **  
** **Q**. Vamos al mirador.  
 **S.** Vas a perderte las clases y la práctica?  
 **Q**. Tú eres mil veces más importante.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Ya en el mirador.

 **Q**. Dale tiempo, te aseguro que cuando se le pase el enojo, él volverá a ser el mismo de antes.  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero es que me caga la madre que se enoje por una estupidez.  
 **Q**. Y cuál es esa estupidez?  
 **S.** Es... Personal.  
 **Q**. Oh.  
 **S.** Perdón por lo de hace rato. **  
** **Q**. Olvídalo, quiero volver a ser tuya pero no así y menos ahí.  
 **S.** Sí, tienes razón... Quinn me gustas mucho.  
 **Q**. Tú me gustas más.  
 **S.** Quiero volver contigo pero antes quiero asegurarme de que no jugarás otra vez conmigo, ni me tratarás como apestada.  
 **Q**. No amor te juro que eso jamás volverá a pasar, yo te amo más que a mi vida, si me das la oportunidad de volver a tu lado te demostraré que soy la mejor novia del mundo.  
 **S.** Cero hombres? **  
** **Q**. Qué son los hombres?  
 **S.** Jejeeje ok confiaré en ti... Quinn, quieres ser mi novia? **  
** **Q**. Sí claro que sí, por supuesto que sí, te amo.  
 **S.** Yo también.

Santana besó tiernamente a su novia

 **Q**. Te amo mi amor y a partir de hoy te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... _Seguro que sí._ (pensando)

Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, besándose y acariciándose, luego regresaron a la escuela donde tomadas de la mano iban caminando por los pasillos ante el asombro de todos.

 **B**. Hey chicas y eso qué significa?  
 **Q**. Santana y yo volvimos, somos novias otra vez.  
 **B.** Wooow, felicidades!  
 **S.** Gracias Britt.  
 **Q.** Vamos a clases.  
 **S.** Sí nena.

Más tarde.

 **Ku**. Hola, escuché los rumores y no lo creí pero ahora... **  
** **S**. Sí Kurt, Quinn y yo estamos juntas de nuevo. (incómoda)  
 **T**. Pero...  
 **S**. Ella se disculpó.  
 **Ku**. Oh…  
 **Q**. La amo.  
 **Ku**. Pues... Felicidades, sí, eso.  
 **T**. Sí, felicidades.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Nos vamos? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor.

De camino al auto.

 **Q**. A dónde vamos?  
 **S.** A mi casa, la abuela tiene que saber que estamos juntas de nuevo.  
 **Q**. Pero...  
 **S.** Vamos.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En la casa López.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q**. Estoy muy nerviosa.  
 **S.** No lo estés, anda camina.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **S.** Abuela, ya llegué.  
 **A.** Qué bueno mija... Quinn?  
 **Q.** Buenas tardes señora López. (muy sonrojada)  
 **S**. Abuela, Quinn y yo estamos juntas otra vez y ella vendrá a visitarme cuando guste.  
 **A.** Ya veo... Me da gusto por ustedes.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **A.** Quieren comer algo?  
 **S.** Sí abuela, tengo mucha hambre.  
 **A.** Ok, solo esperemos a Rosita, fue a comprar refrescos.  
 **Q.** Rosita?  
 **S.** Sí, ella vive con nosotras.  
 **Q**. Cómo?  
 **S.** Le alquilamos una habitación. **  
** **Q**. La de tu mamá?  
 **S.** No, una que construyó el dueño de la casa. **  
** **Q**. Pero por qué a ella?  
 **S.** Porque necesitaba donde vivir y nosotras un ingreso extra.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **A.** Voy a calentar la comida.

Cuando Rosita llegó casi le da un infarto al ver a la rubia.

 **Ro**. Y ella qué hace aquí?  
 **S.** Es mi novia y la invité.  
Ro. Tu novia después de cómo te trató?  
 **A**. Niñas no discutan.  
 **Ro**. Santana?  
 **S.** Aclaramos las cosas y la perdoné.  
 **Ro**. Pero y...  
 **S**. Luego hablamos, sí?  
 **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Nada, vamos a la mesa.

La comida estuvo muy tensa, en cuanto Rosita terminó, se encerró en su cuarto.  
 **  
** **Q**. Veo a tu amiga muy enojada.  
 **S.** Ha de estar celosa, es todo. **  
** **Q**. Pues ya debería de aceptar que eres mía y de nadie más.  
 **S.** Lo hará, ya lo verás. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a tu sótano?  
 **S.** No nena, apenas regresamos. **  
** **Q**. Pero en la mañana tú...  
 **S.** Sí, pero estuvo mal, tú mereces lo mejor y cuando estemos juntas otra vez tiene que ser especial.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje por eso te amo, eres tan tierna mi amor. (besándola)  
 **S.** Es hora de ir a trabajar. **  
** **Q**. Es verdad y ya vamos retrasadas.

En la cafetería.

 **S.** Abre el recipiente de crema batida.  
 **Q**. Ok... Amor no puedo.  
 **S.** Con fuerza.  
 **Q**. Imposible.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, en serio a veces te pasas de inútil. **  
** **Q**. Cómo me dijiste?  
 **S.** Nada, lo siento, te voy a ayudar.  
 **Q**. No me gusta que me hayas dicho eso.  
 **S.** Perdóname, fue sin querer, no te enojes. (picoteando sus labios) **  
** **Q**. No, claro que no. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Ves? Ya está abierta, es cuestión de que aprendas algunos trucos.  
 **Q**. Y tú me los vas a enseñar?  
 **S.** Te voy a enseñar tantas cosas que no te imaginas. (tomándola de la cintura)  
 **Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Esa noche.

 **Q**. Hoy soñaré contigo.  
 **S.** Cosas sucias?  
 **Q**. Muy sucias.  
 **S.** Pronto estaremos juntas así.  
 **Q**. Ansío tanto que ya llegue ese día.  
 **S.** Verás que sí.

Se despidieron, entonces la rubia le llamó a su padre para darle la noticia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Papá soy tan feliz, Santana me pidió volver con ella, parece un sueño pero es una realidad, ay Dios mío.  
 **Ru**. Me da tanto gusto por ti hija, espero que ahora sí valores tu relación con esa chica.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí papá, la amo tanto.  
 **Ru.** Lo sé. **  
** **Q**. Por cierto papá, ya tengo planeada mi fiesta.  
 **Ru**. Ok, qué hay que comprar?  
 **Q.** Pues…

En la casa López.

 **Ro**. Y nosotras?  
 **S.** Te dejé claro desde un principio que solo era sexo casual, no tienes porqué reclamarme nada.  
 **Ro**. No te conozco Santana, has cambiado tanto.  
 **S.** Tal vez sea porque ya me cansé de que me vean la cara de idiota.  
 **Ro**. No lo creo, porque si así fuera no estarías de vuelta con ésa.  
 **S.** Yo sé mi cuento, no me creas tan estúpida.  
 **Ro**. Qué?

Santana no le contestó nada y salió de la habitación y en ese momento sonó su celular.

 **S.** No puede ser... Sí?  
 **Ru.** Santana, Quinn ya me platicó de su reconciliación, gracias.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Ru**. Esto que estás haciendo te lo voy a recompensar muy bien. **  
** **S**. Mire a mí lo único que me interesa es recuperar mi casa y ya.  
 **Ru.** No te interesaría una beca para la universidad?  
 **S.** Y a cambio de qué? De que me case con su hija? Primero muerta.  
 **Ru**. Santana!  
 **S**. Mire Russell, estoy con ella solo por su maldito chantaje pero créanme que si no fuera por eso jamás en la vida habría vuelto con ella.  
 **Ru**. Si tú la tratas mal...  
 **S.** No, despreocúpese que eso no va a pasar y sabe por qué? Porque no quiero ser víctima de su cruel venganza, buenas noches.

La morena colgó.  
 **  
** **S**. Tengo que controlar esta ira que siento... Voy al sótano.

Ya ahí se puso a leer nuevamente el diario de su madre.

 _"No lo puedo creer, por fin estoy en las animadoras, soy parte de ellas y eso significa popularidad y poder en la preparatoria, ya no seré solo la latina pobre, ahora seré Maribel López la animadora"_ _  
_  
 **S**. En serio a mamá le interesaban esas cosas superficiales? Diablos. (mueca)

 _"Hoy mismo Judy me felicitó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, creo que ella realmente quiere ser mi amiga"_

 _ **Ju**_ _. Esto es fabuloso, de ahora en adelante cuentas conmigo para todo, esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa para darles la bienvenida a las nuevas integrantes, te espero._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. No sé dónde vives._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te daré mi dirección._

 _"Fui a la fiesta sin pensar en lo que ocurriría, era tan ingenua"_

 _ **Ma.**_ _Hola._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Por fin llegas, ven, estamos preparando unas bebidas._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Tienen alcohol?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Obviamente._

 _"Luego de tomar algunos tragos ya no me sentía nada bien"_

 _ **Ma**_ _. Estoy ebria._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Es la primera vez que tomas?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Sí._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te llevaré a mi habitación para que descanses un poco._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Gracias._

 _"No sé ni cómo subimos a su habitación"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Acuéstate._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Todo me da vueltas._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Jejeje._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Puedes traerme un café? Dicen que con eso se baja la borrachera._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Claro._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Tengo algo en la cara?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Entonces qué tanto me ves?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Es que... Estás muy bonita._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Gracias?_

 _"De pronto Judy se me acercó y me besó, era mi primer beso y con una mujer, me espanté tanto"_

 _ **Ma**_ _. Qué haces?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Tranquilízate._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Estás loca?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, tranquila, es solo un beso y nada más._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Te gustan las mujeres? Estás enferma, ahora mismo le diré a todas lo que me hiciste._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, tú no dirás nada porque no te van a creer, estás ebria y además puedo hacer que te corran del equipo._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Qué?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No quise hacerte sentir incómoda, pero desde el primer día que te vi cuando te inscribiste para la prueba, me gustaste._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Eres?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No sé lo que soy, pero me gustas._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Pero tú a mí no, no es natural._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ok, lo siento, olvídalo por favor, pero no digas nada._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. No lo haré._

 _"Jamás me imaginé recibir un beso de una mujer, tengo miedo de lo que Judy me pueda hacer si abro la boca así que mejor no diré nada"_

 _"Y no dije nada y ella lo aprovechó bastante bien"_ _*tinta diferente._

 _ **S.**_ _Qué le hiciste maldita Fabray?_

 _"Tengo que ir a la preparatoria pero tengo miedo, tal vez Judy les diga algo sobre mí a las demás chicas, creo que voy a renunciar"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Hey Maribel, llegas tarde, dale gracias a Dios que la entrenadora fue por su silbato que olvidó si no ya estarías dándole mil vueltas al campo._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. No lo haré, lo prometo._ _  
_ _ **Su.**_ _A ver grupo de flojas, dejen de cuchichear y comiencen a calentar._

 _"Cuando el entrenamiento terminó fuimos a las duchas"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Puedes ayudarme con historia también hoy?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Emmm sí pero en mi casa._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Gracias._

 _"Tengo miedo de estar junto a ella pero estoy entre la espada y la pared, por eso acepté seguir ayudándola, no tengo opción"_

 _ **Ju**_ _. Gracias por ayudarme._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. No es nada._ _ **  
**_ _ **A**_ _. Niñas les traje cupcakes._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Uyy gracias señora Alma._ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _No es nada, voy a cerrarles la puerta para que se concentren mejor._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Mamá..._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Pareciera que no quieres estar conmigo a solas._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Es que..._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te doy miedo?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Un poco._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Relájate, déjame relajarte._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Y cómo?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Besando tu cuello._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Olvídalo._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Anda._ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Solo un poco._

 _"No lo voy a negar, acepté por miedo a que ella me hiciera algo feo pero sus besos fueron tan tiernos"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Te gustan?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. No sé._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Y si besara tus labios?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Es pecado y muy feo._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Mira, tómalo como un ensayo._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Un ensayo?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí, para cuando estés con un chico ya sepas besarlo._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Bueno._

 _"Y me besó de la manera más tierna del mundo"_

 _ **Ju**_ _. Ves? No pasa nada._ _  
_ _ **Ma.**_ _Lo sé._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Maribel, tú y yo de ahora en adelante somos las mejores amigas del mundo y eso no va a cambiar jamás, ok?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Ok. (sonriendo)_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Entonces cuándo fueron los inicios de la guerra de independencia?_ _  
_ _ **Ma**_ _. Jajaja._

 _"Después de sus besos nos concentramos en estudiar, ella se comportó como si nada, me sentí cómoda con eso… Ahora solo quiero que amanezca para volverla a ver"_ _  
_  
 **S**. Uff mi madre cayó redondita como yo. (mueca)

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
** **M.** Por qué volviste con ella? **  
** **S.** Es personal Madison. **  
** **M.** Entonces solo jugaste conmigo?  
 **S.** No, yo quise tener algo formal contigo y me rechazaste. **  
** **M**. Entonces es para vengarte de mí?  
 **S.** No, no soy así. **  
** **M.** Me decepcionas.  
 **S.** Pues no me importa, adiós.  
 **M**. Santana, Santana!

Minutos después se encontró con su novia.

 **Q.** Entonces me acompañas a comprar lo necesario para mi fiesta?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.  
 **Q.** Te amo, ya voy a ser mayor de edad y luego tú, nos podremos casar se inmediato si así lo deseamos.  
 **S**. Jajajaj ay nena, que cosas dices.  
 **Q**. Solo la verdad, me quiero casar contigo.  
 **S.** Ven aquí, te voy a llenar de besos deliciosos. **  
** **Q**. Mmm eso me gusta.

Ese día las chicas fueron a comprar algunas y cosas y a recoger las invitaciones que la rubia ya había mandado a hacer.  
 **  
** **Q**. Vamos a comprarte tu bikini.  
 **S.** Mi bikini? **  
** **Q**. Para mi fiesta.  
 **S.** No, yo tengo el mío. **  
** **Q**. Ya te compraste nuevos? No tenías.  
 **S.** Confía en mí. **  
** **Q**. Ok, te amo.  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **Q**. Me ayudas a repartir las invitaciones?  
 **S.** Sí.

Los siguientes días Quinn no se despegaba de Santana ni un segundo.

 **Q.** Anda, en mi casa.  
 **S**. Te urge estar conmigo?  
 **Q**. Sí, de hecho ahorita estoy tan mojada.  
 **S.** Jejeje no comas ansías chiquita, pronto te haré mía.  
 **Q**. Mmm de solo imaginármelo casi me vengo.  
 **S.** Lo sé. (besándola)

Más tarde.

 **S.** Le voy a regalar los aretes que le compré para san Valentín, ahora voy a ir a comprarle algo que tanto desea.

El día de la fiesta.

 **Q**. Hola Britt, gracias por venir.  
 **B.** No es nada, Feliz cumpleaños, ten tu regalo.  
 **Q.** Gracias y tu novio no vino?  
 **B.** Mmm no, es que como es pool party él no se siente cómodo.  
 **Q**. Qué lástima.

Poco a poco las porristas y algunos jugadores de fútbol fueron llegando.

 **Q**. Santana mi amor, por fin.  
 **S.** Perdón por el retraso... Feliz cumpleaños bonita, te ves deliciosa. **  
** **Q**. Gracias amor... Quieres beber algo?  
 **S.** Sí, un refresco... Son todas las personas que han llegado?  
 **Q**. Sí. (mueca)  
 **S.** Pero repartimos cientos de invitaciones. **  
** **Q**. Yo tampoco entiendo.  
 **S.** Voy a ponerme mi bikini. **  
** **Q**. Ok, ahí están los vestidores.

Cuando la latina salió, a la chica de ojos verdes se le cayó la mandíbula.

 **Q**. Dios mío, amor, te ves tan... **  
** **S.** Bien? **  
** **Q**. Riquísima. (besándola)  
 **S.** Vamos a meternos a la alberca.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ahí comenzaron una sesión muy candente de besos.

 **Q**. Creo que mejor paramos jejeje.  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Demonios!  
 **S.** Los invitaste? **  
** **Q**. Claro que no.

Se trataba de Kitty y Jake.  
 **  
** **Q**. Los voy a correr.  
 **S.** Nah, solo ignóralos.  
 **Q**. Está bien mi amor.

Más tarde.

 **B.** Lamento que no haya venido casi nadie.  
 **Q.** Ni Kurt ni Tina. (puchero)  
 **B.** Creo que tenían planes desde hace tiempo.  
 **Q.** Sabes que eso no es verdad, ellos no me han perdonado y los demás alumnos me tienen miedo y les caigo muy mal.  
 **B.** Pues… Invitaste a Mike?  
 **Q.** Sí pero casi me rompe la invitación en la cara.  
 **B.** El otro día lo vi charlando con Tina. **  
** **Q**. Y eso es bueno o malo? **  
** **B.** Malo, se supone que está enamorado de mí.  
 **Q.** Pero lo rechazaste, tal vez él desee empezar algo con ella.  
 **B.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** Estás celosa?  
 **B.** No.  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **B.** Estoy loca, verdad?  
 **Q.** Un poco.  
 **B.** Maldición.

Mientras tanto Santana salía de la alberca cuando Jake se le acercó.

 **J.** No puedo creer que hayas vuelto con Quinn, vaya que tienes agallas.  
 **S.** Desaparece de mi vista.  
 **J.** Qué sientes mientas la besas y te acuestas con ella? Aún sabe a la saliva de Spencer?  
 **S.** Hijo de puta!

Santana le dio un gran golpe en la mandíbula, el chico cayó estrepitosamente a la alberca.  
 **  
** **Q**. Amor! **  
** **S.** Te insultó.  
 **J.** Jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Lárgate de aquí Jake, no eres bienvenido.  
 **J.** Sí, me voy de esta fiesta tan aburrida, ya no eres popular Quinn Fabray jajaja.  
 **S.** Rápido, mueve tu lento trasero.  
 **J.** Vámonos Kitty.  
 **K.** Ok.

Los chicos se fueron.

 **S.** No quise arruinar tu fiesta.  
 **Q.** Jamás lo harías, gracias por defenderme. (besándola)

A pesar de tener pocos asistentes, la rubia se pasó un momento muy agradable.

 **S.** Quedó muchísima comida.  
 **Q.** Sí. (mueca) **  
** **S.** Y si la llevamos mañana a la iglesia? **  
** **Q**. Excelente idea amor. **  
** **S.** Lo es.

Los invitados se fueron, las chicas por fin estaban solas.

 **S**. Vamos a tu habitación?  
 **Q**. No, a la casa de los invitados.  
 **S.** Tus padres derrochan dinero. **  
** **Q**. Ahora que firmaron un nuevo contrato con no sé quién, fue el motivo por lo que la mandaron construir.  
 **S**. Ya veo.  
 **Q**. Y tú y yo la vamos a estrenar.  
 **S**. Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **S**. Vaya, hasta es más grande que mi casa.  
 **Q**. Claro que no. (acariciando el vientre de la latina)  
 **S.** Tengo tu regalo. **  
** **Q**. Ay amor. (enorme sonrisa)

Quinn abrió la cajita y encontró unos pendientes muy lindos.

 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Sé que no soy muy finos pero tampoco son corrientes.  
 **Q.** Son perfectos, te amo. (besándola)  
 **S**. Y yo a ti.  
 **Q**. Vamos a la habitación.  
 **S**. Sí.

Ya ahí.

 **Q**. Te ves tan sexy con este bikini.  
 **S.** Sabía que te gustaría. **  
** **Q**. Te lo puedo quitar? **  
** **S.** Tú qué crees?

Santana se acercó y besó a Quinn tiernamente, pero poco a poco intensificó los besos.

 **Q**. A la cama.  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana despojó de su bikini a la rubia.

 **S.** Estás tan deliciosa como antes.  
 **Q**. Me cuido para ti.  
 **S.** Haces bien, muy bien.

Luego Quinn desnudó a la chica.

 **Q**. Me vuelves loca de deseo.  
 **S**. Y tú a mí.

Santana besó y acarició los hombros y pecho de la rubia, luego succionó los pezones, bajó lentamente por el abdomen y vientre plano de Quinn pero justo al llegar al centro de la chica paró y regresó al vientre.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Nada, por? **  
** **Q**. Te necesito ahí, necesito sentir tu lengua mmm.  
 **S.** Paso a paso, confía en mí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Pero por la mente de la morena pasaban las palabras de Jake.

 **Q.** San? No pares, sigue.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina llevó su mano al clítoris de su novia que ya estaba muy erecto.

 **S**. Estás muy mojada.  
 **Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Eso es bueno, estás lista. **  
** **Q**. Sí amor.  
 **S.** Espera.

Santana fue a buscar algo en su pequeña maleta.

 **S**. Otro regalo para ti, ábrelo.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Quinn se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la caja.  
 **  
** **Q**. Y esto?  
 **S.** Hace tiempo lo querías y como hoy es tu cumpleaños quise regalártelo.  
 **Q**. Pero... Estás segura?  
 **S.** Sí, acomódate.  
 **Q**. Yo... No te parece muy grande?  
 **S.** Dímelo tú, tú eres quien sabe de estas cosas.  
 **Q**. Yo?  
 **S**. Pues sí, estuviste con Spencer, me imagino que puedes comparar, además en la tienda me dijeron que era un tamaño regular.  
 **Q**. Yo no me acosté con Spencer.  
 **S.** Pero igual se lo viste, no?  
 **Q**. No!  
 **S.** Como sea, quieres usarlo o no?  
 **Q**. Ok pero con cuidado.  
 **S.** Sí.

Santana pasó el falo una y otra vez por los pliegues húmedos de su novia para lubricarlo.

 **S.** Lista?  
 **Q**. Sí.

Poco a poco fue penetrando a la rubia.

 **Q.** Espera es que...  
 **S**. Relájate. **  
** **Q**. Sí.

Hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro de ella.

 **S.** Vaya te entró todo muy fácil.  
 **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Nada, disfruta.

Santana penetró una y otra vez a Quinn.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, ahhh.  
 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q**. Se siente bien. **  
** **S.** Más fuerte? **  
** **Q**. Sí por favor mmmm.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Quinn se vino.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmmm síiiii.  
 **S.** Cielos... **  
** **Q**. Jejeje fue muy bueno mi amor.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo, me dolió la mano. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Lo siento. (besándola)  
 **S.** No te preocupes. **  
** **Q**. Ahora yo. **  
** **S**. Mmm?  
 **Q**. Quiero hacerlo para ti.  
 **S**. Esa cosa dentro de mí? Olvídalo.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque a mí esas cosas no se me antojan, soy lesbiana.  
 **Q**. Muchas lo usan.  
 **S.** Pues yo no. **  
** **Q**. Anda amor, será algo nuevo para las dos.  
 **S.** Que no, además yo no compartiría un juguete de esos contigo, solo Dios sabe si el golfo de Spencer te haya pegado algo.  
 **Q**. Santana te he repetido mil veces que nunca me acosté con el idiota ése.  
 **S.** Como sea no quiero usar eso. **  
** **Q**. Me tienes asco?  
 **S.** Si te lo tuviera no me habría acostado contigo. **  
** **Q**. Demuéstramelo.  
 **S.** Más?  
 **Q**. Sí, chúpamela.  
 **S.** Ok. (rodando los ojos)

Santana no quería, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

 **Q.** Ahhhh!  
 **S.** Te viniste?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Que bien, voy al baño.  
 **Q**. O-ok. (agitada)

Rápidamente se lavó los dientes.

 **S**. Esto es horrible, no quiero hacerlo más, no quiero. (puchero)

Regresó a la habitación.

 **Q**. Estás lista para sentir un gran placer? Porque te haré pedazos.  
 **S.** Mmm, no nena, es tu cumpleaños, se trata solo de ti.  
 **Q**. Te amo!  
 **S.** Yo también.

Santana nuevamente hizo suya a su novia con el dildo, la chica estaba extasiada.

 **Q.** Me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.  
 **S.** Te lo mereces.  
 **Q.** Soy tuya San, completamente tuya.  
 **S.** Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Aún no quiero dormir, quiero que me lo hagas otra vez.  
 **S.** Pásame a tu amigo.  
 **Q**. No, te quiero a ti.

Quinn se puso de rodillas y se acomodó para formar unas tijeras con su novia.

 **S.** No, espera mejor otra cosa.  
 **Q.** Pero amor.  
 **S**. Confía en mí.

Santana colocó boca abajo a su novia y le separó las piernas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S**. Esto te va a encantar. (lamiéndole la raja) **  
** **Q**. Dios… Sí! **  
S**. Rico…  
 **Q**. Ahora penétrame. **  
** **S.** Sí.

La latina comenzó penetrar a la chica muy rápido, aprovechó para nalguearla una y otra vez, luego Quinn se colocó encima de Santana, ésta llevó sus dedos a la vagina de la rubia y la penetró.

 **Q.** Ahhh mmmm así ahhh.  
 **S.** Móntalos preciosa. **  
** **Q**. Te amo, te amooooo.

Más tarde luego de varios orgasmos de la rubia…

 **Q**. No me puedo mover jejeje.  
 **S.** Soy la mejor amante del mundo. **  
** **Q**. Lo eres. (chupándole un pezón)  
 **S.** Pero quieres más. **  
** **Q**. Sí, siempre.  
 **S.** Golosa.

La latina se quedó a dormir con Quinn y en la mañana fueron a llevar la comida a la iglesia.

 **G**. Hijas qué bueno volverlas a ver, Santana no pensé que volvieras tan pronto con otra donación.  
 **S.** Emmm jejeje pues sí. (nerviosa)  
 **Q**. Donaste algo?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **G**. Hay que repartir esta comida lo antes posible, llamaré al albergue para que manden a las personas que están ahí.  
 **S.** Buena idea.

El padre Gabriel se alejó.

 **Q.** Y qué donaste mi amor?  
 **S.** Cosas.  
 **Q**. Jajaja lo sé, pero qué?  
 **G.** Listo, ya vienen, por cierto Santana, rifé la computadora que trajo Mike y con eso pudimos comprar mucha comida.  
 **S**. En serio jejeeje que bien. (más nerviosa)  
 **G**. Mike donó una laptop de la marca Apple, es muy cara y Santana varios pares de tenis que también ya fueron entregados.  
 **Q**. Que, qué?  
 **G**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No padre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **S.** Emmm ayer Quinn cumplió 18 años.  
 **G.** De verdad? Ohh felicidades hija.  
 **Q.** Gracias padre.

Luego de repartir la comida las chicas salieron.

 **S.** No me vas a dirigir la palabra?  
 **Q.** Por qué hicieron eso? Yo se los regalé.  
 **S.** Y ya eran nuestros, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ellos.  
 **Q.** No es justo, me costaron todos mis ahorros.  
 **S.** Nadie te obligó a regalarnos nada. **  
** **Q**. Ja! Ya veo. **  
** **S.** Los regalamos porque te portaste horrible con nosotros y en ese momento no queríamos nada de ti, pero si tanto te duele tu puto dinero pues te lo regresamos y ya.  
 **Q**. Y puedes?  
 **S.** Claro que puedo, no me subestimes. **  
** **Q**. Asaltarás un banco?  
 **S.** Eres una total y absoluta pendeja.  
 **Q**. Cómo me llamaste?

Santana salió del auto.

 **Q**. Hey, hey!  
 **S.** Qué?! **  
** **Q**. Perdóname amor, es que me enojé.  
 **S.** Peor para ti.  
 **Q**. Sube.  
 **S.** No! Vete al diablo. **  
** **Q**. Amor! (bajando del coche) Lo siento.  
 **S.** Sigues siendo la misma de siempre. **  
** **Q**. No, te juro que no, estoy trabajando en eso, es que...  
 **S.** Te veo luego. **  
** **Q**. No te vayas.  
 **S.** Tengo cosas qué hacer. **  
** **Q**. Te acompaño.  
 **S.** Niña, no tenemos que estar pagadas todo el día como siamesas, necesitamos nuestro espacio, no me asfixies.  
 **Q**. Yo...

Santana se alejó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Soy una idiota. (lágrimas en los ojos)

 **S.** Tu padre pagará lo que gastaste en los regalos...

Santana llamó a Russell.

 **S.** Necesito dinero.  
 **Ru**. Perdón?  
 **S.** Necesito mucho dinero para regalarle algo caro a su hija.  
 **Ru**. Me estás chantajeado?  
 **S.** Usted empezó con eso, me va a dar el dinero sí o no?  
 **Ru**. Te voy a depositar... Cuánto necesitas?  
 **S.** 3 mil dólares.  
 **Ru**. Jajajaa qué?  
 **S**. Lo que oye.  
 **Ru**. Ok, puedes recogerlo en 30 min.

En una hora Santana se presentó ante Quinn.

 **Q.** Amor, pensé que estabas enojada.  
 **S.** No, solo vine a darte esto.  
 **Q**. Dinero?  
 **S.** Tres mil dólares. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Una parte de lo que gastaste en nosotros, luego te pago lo demás.  
 **Q**. De dónde sacaste esto?  
 **S.** Ese es mi problema. **  
** **Q**. No lo voy a aceptar, este dinero te hace falta.  
 **S.** No, nos vemos luego. **  
** **Q**. Amor no te vayas.  
 **S.** Pídeme perdón y me quedo. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** Por favor. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname por favor.  
 **S.** Di: Jamás volveré a hacer enojar a mi novia.  
 **Q.** Jamás volveré a hacer enojar a mi novia.  
 **S.** Ok, te perdono pero nos vemos mañana, mi abuela necesita algunas cosas. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Espera, tu dinero.  
 **S.** Eso no es mío.

Santana se alejó.

 **S.** Esto también es por ti mamá, yo no permitiré que ésa loca me haga lo que su madre te hizo a ti.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Y qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Por fin puse un adelanto de la historia de Maribel y Judy, pero aún falta.**_

 _ **No me odien por la actitud de Santana, está pasando por una fase como Quinn lo hizo, pero su buen corazón ahí está, se los prometo.**_

 _ **La relación está tensa porque a Santana la obligan a tenerla pero las cosas pueden irse relajando, no lo creen?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Perdón por los errores.**_


	25. 18

_**Volví con la actualización y como me tardé en hacerlo les traje un capítulo largo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. 18.**

Esa tarde Santana tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

 **A**. Mija qué te pasa?  
 **S.** Nada, sólo estoy harta de todo.  
 **A.** Pero harta de qué?  
 **S.** De ser pobres, de tener que ir a trabajar todos los días, de no tener una adolescencia normal y de que tú estés en esa silla de ruedas y casi no puedas caminar.  
 **A.** Santanita, no debes de renegar de nuestra situación, Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, algún día saldremos de esto.  
 **S.** Cuándo? Cuando yo sea una vieja amargada? El tiempo no se podrá regresar abuelita.  
 **A.** Pero mija...

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **S.** Todo apesta!

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, se trataba de la rubia.

 **S.** En serio? Apenas me despedí de ti y ya estás molestando? Pero ni creas que te voy a contestar.

Quinn continuó insistiendo pero Santana ignoró cada una de sus llamadas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Por qué no me contestas?  
 **X.** Señorita le llama su mamá.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Quinn fue a contestar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola mamá.  
 **Ju**. Por qué no contestas el celular?  
 **Q.** Estaba llamándole a Brittany.  
 **Ju**. Ya veo, te llamo para avisarte que tu padre y yo no regresaremos mañana a Lima, surgió un imprevisto con la firma del contrato, pero tal vez pasado mañana ya estemos ahí.  
 **Q.** Ok mamá, gracias por avisar.  
 **Ju**. Buenas tardes Quinnie.  
 **Q.** Igual mamá.

La llamada terminó.

 **Q.** Maravilloso, le pediré a San que mañana se quede a dormir conmigo, le voy a llamar.

Pero Santana no le contestó.

 **S.** Eres tan terca, pero no te voy a contestar!

La latina lanzó su celular contra la pared, el cual cayó en pedazos.

 **S.** Soy una tonta. (puchero)  
 **A.** Qué fue ese ruido?  
 **S.** Se me cayó el celular, abuelita.  
 **A.** Está bien?  
 **S.** No, se rompió.  
 **A.** Ay mija.  
 **S.** No importa.

De vuelta en la casa Fabray.

 **Q.** Le habrá pasado algo? Ay Dios mío, mejor voy a su casa.

Y la rubia se dirigió hacia allá.

 **A.** Mija te buscan.  
 **S.** A mí? Ahhh, hey Q. **  
** **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Vamos a mi habitación.  
 **A.** Santana…  
 **S.** Sí abuela, dejaré la puerta abierta. (rodando los ojos)

Las chicas fueron a la habitación.

 **Q**. Vine por ti para llevarte al trabajo.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Estuve llamándote y no me contestaste.  
 **S.** Ahh, es que mira. (señalando al piso)  
 **Q.** Se te quebró? Pero cómo?  
 **S.** Pues ya se me había caído varías veces y esta vez no aguantó por eso no te contesté, hubieras llamado a la casa.  
 **Q.** Me da pena con tu abuela, sé que ya no le agrado mucho.  
 **S.** Pues... **  
** **Q**. Sigues enojada conmigo?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Amor, sé que cometí muchos errores contigo, como cuando te pegué... dijiste que no querías estar otra vez en una relación violenta y tenías razón, yo tampoco quiero estarlo, me has dicho cosas que me duelen, insultos que jamás me habrías dicho antes, sé que te insulté muchas veces pero lo hice cuando no éramos novias, yo tampoco quiero estar en una relación violenta porque los insultos también son maltrato emocional...  
 **S.** Sí, tienes razón, lo lamento y entenderé el que hayas venido hasta aquí a terminar nuestra relación.  
 **Q**. Qué? Nooo, claro que no vine a eso, yo solo vine a charlar, cómo crees que voy a querer terminar contigo si apenas regresamos. (puchero)  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q**. Solo quería hablar de cómo me siento cuando me dices pendeja o inútil y me gritas.  
 **S.** Yo...

Santana se quedó sin palabras.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te amo San, te amo como no te imaginas.  
 **S.** Perdóneme, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, sabes que yo no soy así.  
 **Q**. Exactamente por eso vine a hablar contigo, para aclararlo.

Santana tomó el rostro de la rubia y la besó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estamos bien?  
 **S.** Sí nena, lo estamos. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje es mejor que ya te lleve a la cafetería.  
 **S.** Sí, vamos.

Las chicas tomadas de la mano salieron de la habitación.

 **S.** Abuelita, Quinn me dará un aventón a la cafetería.  
 **A.** Está bien mija, vayan con cuidado.  
 **Q.** Sí, con permiso señora López.  
 **A.** Bye.

En la calle.

 **S.** Ya no le volverás a llamar abuela a la abuela?  
 **Q.** No creo que a ella le guste.

Santana dirigió su mirada a la casa de Mike, ahí estaba él en la entrada regando el pequeño jardín, la latina solo suspiró y entró al auto.

 **Q.** Lo extrañas mucho?  
 **S.** Sí, demasiado.  
 **Q.** Pronto se le pasará ya lo verás.  
 **S.** Quién sabe.  
 **Q.** Te amo. (besándola)  
 **S**. Y yo a ti.

Ya en la cafetería.

 **S**. Te vas a quedar?  
 **Q**. No, iré a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Amor, se me olvidó decirte que quiero que esta noche te quedes a dormir en mi casa, mis papás aún están de viaje, qué dices?  
 **S.** Mi abuela...  
 **Q**. Bebé pero si no estará sola, con eso de que tu amiga vive con ustedes. (mueca) Además ella sabe que tú y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales.  
 **S.** Ok, voy a llamarle.

Alma no estaba del todo convencida de que su nieta pasara la noche con su novia pero al final aceptó.

 **S.** Listo, sí me dejó ir a tu casa.  
 **Q.** Qué emoción jejeje la pasaremos fenomenal.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q.** Bueno voy a comprar unas cosas para esta noche, regreso en un rato más  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn salió.

 **B.** Vaya, Quinn se fue bastante feliz.  
 **S.** Sí verdad?  
 **B.** Se puede saber el motivo?  
 **S.** Hoy pasaremos la noche juntas en su casa.  
 **B.** Ahh ahora lo entiendo, me da mucho saber que no eres rencorosa y que gracias a eso están nuevamente felices.  
 **S.** Gracias Britt... Bueno, voy a servir la orden de la mesa 5.  
 **B.** Ok.

Luego de ir a su casa por algo que necesitaba, la rubia regresó al centro comercial para comprar algo que necesitaba.  
 **  
** **X.** Hola buenas tardes, buscas un equipo en especial?  
 **Q.** Sí gracias...

En la cafetería.

 **B.** Y ya te reconciliaste con Mike?  
 **S.** No y tú?  
 **B**. Él me saluda pero ya no habla ni bromea conmigo como antes.  
 **S.** Mmmm al menos te dirige la palabra.  
 **B.** Pues sí... Entonces no sabes nada sobre si él y Tina tienen una relación?  
 **S**. Con Tina? No, ni idea.  
 **B**. Tal vez se atraigan por ser asiáticos.  
 **S**. Mmm jajaja puede ser.  
 **B**. En fin, voy a limpiar las mesas.

Brittany se alejó.

 **S.** Jajaja está que se muere de celos, ay Mike si no tuvieras esa cabeza tan hueca ahorita mismo te iría con el chisme.

Unas horas después.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hey amor, lista?  
 **S.** Sí vámonos, hasta mañana Brittany.  
 **B.** Se divierten jejeje.  
 **Q.** Lo haremos. (sonriendo)

En la residencia Fabray.

 **Q.** Ve a mi habitación yo voy a traer una botella de la cava de papá.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya ahí, Santana se recostó, entonces vio una foto de ella y Quinn sobre el escritorio de la chica.

 **S.** Eran tiempos felices. **  
** **Q**. Listo amor... Jejeje es linda la foto, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Tenemos que renovar todas las fotos que tenemos juntas, te amo.  
 **S.** Claro, el día que quieras.  
 **Q**. Te voy a servir una copa.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Las chicas brindaron.

 **Q**. Tengo algo para ti, bueno son varias cosas pero ésta es la primera.

Quinn sacó una bolsa con una caja dentro.

 **S.** Qué es? **  
** **Q**. Algo que nos ayudará para seguirnos comunicando.

Santana sacó la caja.

 **S.** Un iPhone? **  
** **Q**. Sí, tu celular se quebró y necesitas uno.  
 **S.** No lo puedo aceptar. **  
** **Q**. Pero por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no, esto cuesta muy caro. **  
** **Q**. Pero si no gasté nada, lo compré con el dinero que me regresaste, finalmente era tuyo porque es de los regalos que te hice.  
 **S.** Es lo mismo, perdóname pero no puedo aceptar algo tan caro. **  
** **Q**. Santana acéptalo, cómo quieres que me comunique contigo por la noche?  
 **S.** Puedes llamar a mi casa. **  
** **Q**. Pero no será lo mismo, no podré decirte cosas sucias por temor a que tu abuela descuelgue otro teléfono y nos escuche, ándale mi amor.  
 **S.** No y sabes por qué? Porque no quiero que luego tu hermana venga y me diga que solo estoy contigo por tu dinero. **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Eso fue lo que me dijo el día que fuimos a que te compraras el vestido para la fiesta de Año Nuevo.  
 **Q.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
 **S.** No tenía caso... además tú sabes que yo no estoy contigo por eso.  
 **Q.** Sí, lo sé... entonces no lo vas a aceptar?  
 **S.** No, regrésalo.  
 **Q.** Ay amor... Al menos quédate con el mío y yo me quedo con éste.  
 **S.** Quinn. **  
** **Q**. Anda mi amor, no seas caprichosa.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje sí!  
 **S.** Gracias. **  
** **Q**. No es nada mi amor.  
 **S.** Y qué más trajiste? **  
** **Q**. Esto.  
 **S.** Y qué demonios es eso?  
 **Q**. Es un arnés para ponerle el dildo que me regalaste.  
 **S.** Ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Lo usamos?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Te deseo.  
 **S.** Mucho?  
 **Q**. En exceso.  
 **S.** Mmmm rico.

Quinn recostó a su novia para colocarse encima de ella, luego comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión.

Lentamente Santana la fue despojado de su ropa.

 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Q.** Mi tercer regalo para ti, me compré esta lencería con el dinero que me regresaste.  
 **S.** Dios… Date la vuelta.

Quinn hizo lo que su novia le pidió.

 **S.** Estás buenísima Quinnie, deliciosa diría yo.  
 **Q**. Hazme tuya.

La morena besó el cuello de su novia mientras acariciaba lentamente sus costados, Quinn aprovechó para comenzarla a desnudar.

Una vez que las dos estaban completamente desnudas, la rubia le pidió a Santana que se colocara el arnés.

 **S.** En serio hay personas que usan esto?  
 **Q.** Nosotras seremos las siguientes.  
 **S.** Ok…

La rubia se acostó y le pidió a Santana que se acercara, la latina besó apasionadamente a su novia, luego succionó sus pezones una y otra vez mientras su mano izquierda vagaba sobre el abdomen de la chica de ojos verdes para encontrar su centro.  
 **  
Q**. Te necesito.  
 **S.** Estás tan húmeda.

Santana acarició el clítoris erecto de Quinn, enviándole pequeñas descargas de electricidad a todo su cuerpo.

 **Q**. Ahhh mmm, amor…  
 **S.** Eres tan suave…  
 **Q.** Estoy lista mi amor.  
 **S.** Ok nena.

La morena tomó el dildo entre su mano y lo alineó a la entrada de Quinn para penetrarla muy despacio.  
 **  
Q.** Dios!  
 **S.** Te gusta?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Mmmm ésta cosa roza mi clítoris mmm.  
 **Q.** Más fuerte mi amor.  
 **S.** Sí nena.

Santana aceleró sus embestidas, luego Quinn le pidió cambiar de posición para poder montarla.  
 **  
Q**. Ahhh.

Santana veía cómo el falo desaparecía dentro de Quinn, luego de mirar cómo disfrutaba, algo en la latina hizo que se desconcentrara al ver que la chica de ojos verdes estaba más excitada que nunca.  
 **  
Q**. Sí, dios mío, así ahhhhh.

Quinn continuó montando a su novia hasta que el orgasmo se presentó en ella.

 **Q**. Eso fue sensacional.  
 **S.** Súper. **  
Q**. Ahora yo.  
 **S.** Quinn ya te dije que esas cosas no me gustan. **  
Q**. Eso lo sé, pero voy a usar mi lengua y mis dedos…  
 **S.** Pero aún no he terminado contigo.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Para nada, estoy apenas empieza.

Santana se colocó detrás de Quinn para que ésta se apoyara sobre sus rodillas y brazos.

 **S**. Tengo la mejor vista del mudo jejeje.

La latina lamió la raja de su novia, metió sus dedos en el centro de Quinn y luego la penetró con el juguete sexual.

 **Q.** San!  
 **S.** Me encantas…

Una vez que la rubia estaba totalmente agotada, Santana la dejó dormir.

 **S.** Por fin cayó rendida.  
Al día siguiente las chicas se despidieron, Santana tenía que ir a casa.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Ya llegué.  
 **Ro**. Vaya, hasta que por fin.  
 **S.** Mmm y la abuela?  
 **Ro.** En su habitación preparándose para ir a la iglesia.  
 **S.** Ahh.  
 **Ro**. Santana, ya le dijiste a tu noviecita que tú y yo estuvimos juntas?  
 **S**. No.  
 **Ro**. Pues deberías de decírselo.  
 **S.** Y cómo para qué?  
 **Ro**. Tienes razón, al final para ti no significó nada.

La latina solo alzó sus hombros y fue a la habitación de su abuela.

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **A.** Hola mija, todo bien?  
 **S.** Sí, voy a cambiarme para acompañarte a la iglesia.  
 **A.** Muy bien.

Luego de regresar a la iglesia, Santana no pudo contra la curiosidad y bajó al sótano para seguir leyendo el diario de su madre.

 **S**. Veamos... en donde me quedé? Ah sí, aquí.

 _Hoy por la mañana me desperté solo con la ilusión de volver a ver a Judy, pero jamás me imaginé la manera en que se comportaría, fui hasta su casillero y ahí estaba platicando alegremente con ese chico pero aun así me acerqué._

 _ **M.**_ _Hola Judy._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, hola._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Emmm ya casi es la práctica, vamos?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Aún falta media hora y estoy platicando con mi amigo, adelántate._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Ok..._ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. Soy Russell, Russel Fabray._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Maribel López._ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. Mucho gusto._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Igual, nos vemos después._ _  
_ _ **Ru**_ _. Claro._

 _En ese momento no comprendí que ella me ignorara así luego de que un día antes me había estado besando._

 _La práctica transcurrió de manera normal, pero en los vestidores ella se me acercó._ _  
_  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Hey, me ayudas a estudiar? Podemos ir a mi casa._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Lo siento, hoy tengo que ayudar a mamá a hacer algunas cosas._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Pero ya casi es el examen de historia y si lo repruebo me pueden sacar del equipo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Lo lamento._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Maribel, por favor._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Deberías de pedirle ayuda a tu amigo._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Qué amigo?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Con el que platicabas hace rato._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Russell? Tiene práctica de fútbol... jajaj estás celosa?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Qué? Cómo se te ocurre, claro que no._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Claro que lo estás._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Baja la voz alguien te puede escuchar y no, no estoy celosa._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, él es hijo de un socio de papá, pero nada más, es su último año en la preparatoria y además tiene novia, hoy solo se acercó a saludarme._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Mmm._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Entonces vienes a mi casa?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Ok._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Gracias._

 _Pero en su casa, lo último que Judy quería era estudiar._ _  
_  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Tus labios son tan suaves._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Espera... Tienes que estudiar._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Solo uno y ya._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, solo uno._

 _Pero no solo fue uno más, fueron bastantes._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Gracias por venir._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Si seguimos haciendo esto, vas a reprobar._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No, te aseguro que no._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Me voy, te veo mañana en la preparatoria._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sí, pensaré en ti._

 _Hoy fue un buen día, hay algo en Judy que hace que no pueda decirle que no, creo que me embrujó, cuando recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gustan sus besos, si mi madre se entera me mata, ella odia a los homosexuales, tengo que dejar de hacer esto._

 **S.** Ay mamá, como si se pudiera...  
 _  
_ _Hoy me levanté con la firme intención de no acercarme a Judy, tengo que evitarla a como dé lugar._

 _ **Su**_ _. Maribel, Judy, vayan por las cajas que dejé en mi oficina._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Claro entrenadora._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No puede ser..._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Qué?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Nada._

 _Quería correr lo más lejos que pudiera para evitarla pero no pude hacerlo, así que tuvimos que ir juntas a la oficina de la entrenadora._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Pasa algo? Hoy no me has dirigido la palabra._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No, nada._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Hice algo mal?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No, ayúdame con las cajas._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Espera._

 _Judy me arrinconó sobre la puerta._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Qué te hice?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Nada, déjame._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, háblame, dime algo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Es que..._

 _Miré a los ojos a Judy, no pude resistirme y la besé, pensé que ella me rechazaría al estar en esa oficina, pero no, ella me correspondió el beso._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Me tenías muy preocupada._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Lo siento._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Vienes hoy a mi casa?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Sí._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Gracias._

 _Judy me besó otra vez y yo sentí que flotaba._

 **S.** Ay esas mujeres nos volvieron locas.

Santana dejó por la paz el diario de su madre y regresó a su habitación.

Más tarde.

 **Ro**. Y ese teléfono?  
 **S**. Me lo regaló Quinn.  
 **Ro**. Claro, cómo no lo pensé, tú no podrías pagar por algo así, ahora comprendo el porqué regresaste con ella.  
 **S.** No seas una idiota Rosita. **  
** **A.** Por qué discuten?  
 **S.** Rosa empezó.  
 **Ro**. Lo siento Alma.  
 **S.** Te pasa algo abuelita?  
 **A.** Llegó esto por correo.  
 **S.** Cuándo?  
 **A**. Antier, es el aviso para la próxima audiencia en la corte. **  
** **S.** Diablos! Y ahora? **  
** **A.** No sé mija.  
 **Ro**. Necesitan un abogado.  
 **S**. Pero no tenemos dinero para pagarlo. **  
** **A**. No te preocupes mija, no vamos y ya.  
 **S.** Pero si no vamos es como si nos diéramos por vencidas, ya casi ganamos.  
 **A.** No exageres mija, el abogado del señor Fabray dijo que íbamos por buen camino no que fuéramos a ganar.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Ro.** Recuerdan a Cooper Anderson?  
 **S.** El hermano de Blaine?  
 **Ro.** Sí, el chico que estudia en ese colegio privado.  
 **A.** Claro, hace tanto tiempo que se mudaron que no los recordaba.  
 **Ro**. Pues hace unas semanas regresó a Lima luego de que se recibió como abogado y según escuché vino a ofrecer sus servicios al barrio, quiere ayudar a la gente más necesitada que ocupe de un abogado.  
 **S.** Tienes sus datos?  
 **Ro**. No, pero sé de alguien que los tiene.  
 **S.** Pues vamos por a conseguirlos.  
 **Ro**. Sí.

Luego de que las chicas consiguieran el número, Santana le llamó a Cooper y concretaron una cita.

 **S.** Listo abuelita, mañana nos espera por la tarde, hay que organizar todos los papeles que el abogado nos dejó.  
 **A.** Sí mija.

Las Quinntana se vieron en la cafetería.

 **S.** Hola nena.  
 **Q.** Hola amor.  
 **S.** Lista para trabajar? **  
** **Q**. Sí pero antes necesito mi beso.  
 **S.** Jejeje. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Y hoy qué hiciste?  
 **S.** Fui con la abuela a la iglesia, hice mi tarea y luego fui con Rosita a...  
 **Q**. Con Rosa? Y tú que hacías con ésa?  
 **S**. Emmm, déjame explicarte.

Santana le platicó todo a Quinn.

 **Q.** Ay amor, tu abuela no debió despedir al abogado.  
 **S.** Ella veía lo mal que yo la estaba pasando y por eso no quiso aceptar más la ayuda de tu papá.  
 **Q.** Y crees que ese chico sea buen abogado?  
 **S.** No lo sé. (mueca) **  
** **Q**. Déjame hablar con papá.  
 **S.** No nena, déjalo así. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria.

 **S**. Hey Brittany, sabes si ya llegó Quinn?  
 **B**. Sí, fue hacia su casillero.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Mientras tanto en el casillero de la rubia.

 **Sam**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Sam, hola.  
 **Sam**. Vine a disculparme por no asistir a tu fiesta es que mi hermanito se enfermó y tuve que cuidar de mi hermanita.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes.  
 **Sam**. Pero te traje tu regalo.  
 **Q.** Gracias Sam, no te hubieras molestado.  
 **Sam**. No es nada, feliz cumpleaños.

El rubio abrazó a Quinn.

 **S.** Vaya... **  
** **Q**. San.

La latina sintió unos celos enormes así que se alejó de ahí.

 **Q**. Gracias Sam, Santana, Santana!

Cuando por fin la alcanzó.  
 **  
** **Q**. Amor.  
 **S.** En serio Quinn? De nuevo ese labios de rana **?** **  
** **Q**. De qué hablas?  
 **S.** Te estaba abrazando y tú se lo permitiste! **  
** **Q**. Me estaba felicitando es todo, y me dio mi regalo pero nada más.  
 **S.** Dijiste que nada de hombres. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé pero él es mi amigo.  
 **S.** Mmmm ahora es tu amigo.  
 **Q**. Pues sí porque Brittany me platicó que él le advirtió sobre lo que Spencer quería hacer conmigo, si no ha sido por él yo jamás habría abierto los ojos.  
 **S.** Mmmmm.  
 **Q**. Soy tuya y lo sabes.  
 **S.** Perdón, me exalté.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Quinn se acercó a su novia para besarla sensualmente.

El beso fue tan delicioso que Santana se dejó llevar por él, luego llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Quinn y continuó besándola.

 **Q.** Jejejeje  
 **S.** Eh? **  
** **Q**. Te amo, hace mucho que no hacías eso  
 **S.** Hacer qué? **  
** **Q**. Tocarme el trasero.  
 **S.** Ohhh, ven aquí.

Santana volvió a besar profundamente a su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Eres hermosa.  
 **Q**. Tú más, voy a clase.  
 **S.** Sí, nos vemos más tarde.

La latina vio cómo su novia se alejaba.

 **S.** Es divina... Pero, qué demonios estoy diciendo? No, no puedo volver a caer, no puedo!

Más tarde.

 **Q**. Hola, podemos hablar?  
 **Mi.** No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar.  
 **Q.** Claro que lo tenemos y se llama Santana.  
 **Mi**. Lo dicho, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
 **Q.** Mike no te comportes como un idiota.  
 **Mi.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No soy tonta y algo me dice que el motivo por el cual estás enojado con ella soy yo.  
 **Mi**. No me digas.  
 **Q.** Mike, ella te adora y te necesita, ustedes son como hermanos, siempre han estado juntos, sé que me porté horrible con ustedes dos pero ya me disculpé, debes entender que ella me ama y yo a ella y que ese es el motivo por el cual me perdonó, si tú la amas entonces debes de comprenderla, yo no la voy a dejar porque la amo así que si tú la amas lo vas a comprender y volverás a ser su hermano.  
 **Mi.** No estés tan segura de que te ama.  
 **Q.** Lo estoy porque me lo ha demostrado.  
 **Mi**. Pues ojalá no te lleves una sorpresa.  
 **Q.** Confío en ella y eso me da tranquilidad.  
 **Mi.** Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Mike, no eches al olvido una amistad de toda una vida.

Quinn se alejó.

Más tarde en la cafetería de la preparatoria.

 **S.** Dame.  
 **Q.** Jejeje abre la boca.  
 **S.** Gracias nena… Y qué te regaló el boca de trucha?  
 **Q.** Ni idea, no lo he abierto.  
 **S.** Ábrelo.  
 **Q.** A ver... Una pulsera.  
 **S.** Ojalá y no la uses.  
 **Q.** Santana.  
 **S.** No me gusta. **  
** **Q**. Celosa. (besándola)  
 **S.** Estoy nerviosa, espero que Cooper quiera llevar nuestro caso.  
 **Q**. Ten fe.

Por la tarde, Alma y Santana fueron a su cita con el abogado, ahí le platicaron sobre el caso y le mostraron los papeles de la demanda.

 **C.** Vaya...  
 **S.** Entonces aceptas? Si ganamos te daremos un 10% de la indemnización.  
 **C.** Les voy a ser sincero, este caso es muy difícil yo apenas estoy empanzado a litigar, con su anterior abogado había muchas probabilidades de ganarles por su trayectoria pero conmigo no lo sé.  
 **S.** Eso quiere decir que eres un abogado mediocre.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Es verdad abuela, porque si fuera lo contrario y le gustaran los retos, aceptaría nuestro caso y le patearía el trasero a esa empresa de mierda, vámonos, aquí solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.  
 **C.** Esperen, no soy ningún mediocre.  
 **A.** Entonces?  
 **C.** Vamos a patearle el trasero a esa empresa tal y como lo dice Santana.  
 **S.** Bravo!  
 **C.** Tenemos que preparar lo de la próxima audiencia.

Santana le llamó a Quinn para platicarle lo que había pasado, luego de eso fue al sótano para continuar leyendo el diario de su madre mientras se llegaba la hora de ir a trabajar.

 _Estoy muy feliz por Judy porque aprobó su examen de historia, ella y yo nos hemos seguido viendo por las tardes, al principio era muy fácil negarme a recibir sus besos, pero ahora la mayoría de las veces soy yo quien los inicia, definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza._

 _ **Ju**_ _. Irás a la fiesta de Dylan Robson?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No creo que mis padres me dejen._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Anda vamos, te puedo prestar un lindo vestido._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Ayúdame a pedir permiso._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí, y verás que los convenceré. (besándola)_ _  
_  
 _Algo tiene Judy que a mis papás les agrada demasiado, de inmediato consiguió el permiso para que me dejaran ir a la fiesta, así que fuimos a su casa para alistarnos y luego a casa de Dylan._

 _Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de una cosa, yo era popular, todos sabían mi nombre y me saludaban aunque yo no los conociera a ellos, varios chicos se me acercaron para platicar, jamás creí que esto de ser popular fuera tan divertido._

 _Más tarde busqué a Judy por todos lados, no sabía dónde se había metido, así que decidí ir al baño, pero como había una cola bastante larga para entrar, opté por_ meterme a _alguna de las habitaciones para ver si había un baño en ellas, cuando abrí la habitación de Dylan jamás me imaginé ver lo que vi, se trataba de Judy y él sobre su cama besándose apasionadamente, sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y salí corriendo del lugar, corrí tanto que cuando menos me lo esperé ya estaba en casa._

 _ **A.**_ _Hija tan pronto regresaste?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Sí._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Y Judy?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Emmm fue a dejar a otras amigas a sus casas, no escucharon el coche?_ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _No, pero me da mucho gusto que esa niña sea tan responsable, quedó en traerte hasta la casa y lo cumplió, me gusta que seas su amiga._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Sí, voy a quitarme esto._

 _En todo el fin de semana Judy no se reportó, y de sólo pensar que mañana la tengo que volver a ver, hace que esta horrible sensación en mi pecho sea más fuerte._ _  
_  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Hey._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Hola._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Bajé a buscarte y ya te habías ido._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Sí, no quise interrumpir más tu encuentro con Dylan._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Ya veo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Me voy a clases._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, lo que viste no significa nada. (casi susurrando)_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Lo sé, es lo que haces conmigo y eso tampoco significa nada._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Es diferente, no te enojes._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Judy, tú fuiste quien empezó todo esto, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que luego de que te beses con él, vengas y te beses conmigo así que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No! Escucha, lo de Dylan es sólo para continuar en la cima de la popularidad, con él de mi lado seremos los reyes el baile, pero lo nuestro es distinto, es mucho mejor._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No lo creo._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Por favor no me dejes._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Dejarte?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Quéeee?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Baja la voz._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Judy, no puedes, no debes._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Es demasiado tarde, saliendo de clases vamos a mi casa para hablar, ok?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok._

 _Y le creí..._ *diferente tinta. _  
_  
 **S.** Pobre mamá. (puchero)

La latina ya no pudo continuar leyendo el diario de su madre por ese día, así que decidió prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Ya en la cafetería se encontró con su novia.

 **Q.** Cómo les fue mi amor?  
 **S.** Pues… Sinceramente no lo sé, es decir, Cooper aceptó ayudarnos pero él no está muy convencido de poder ganarle a esa cadena de comida rápida. **  
** **Q**. Pero el abogado de papá dijo que había muchas posibilidades.  
 **S.** Pues si nena, pero te recuerdo que el abogado de tu padre tiene toda la experiencia del mundo y el idiota al que acabamos de contratar, no.  
 **Q.** Ay amor, y si echa a perder el caso? De qué habrá valido lo que hizo el abogado de papá? (puchero)  
 **S**. Pues confiaré en ese tarado, si las cosas salen mal entonces sí no sabré qué hacer.  
 **Q.** Mi amor, déjame hablar con papá, tal vez su abogado aún pueda rescatar el caso.  
 **S.** Bonita, esto lo debemos de resolver la abuela y yo.  
 **Q**. Está bien…Te amo.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti.

Santana comenzó a besar a su novia, la llevó hasta la bodega de la cafetería y ahí la subió a una pequeña mesa.

 **S.** Sería delicioso hacértelo aquí.  
 **Q.** Mmm mucho.

La morena llevó sus dedos hasta el botón de los jeans de la rubia.

 **Q.** Jajaja amor, en serio?  
 **S.** Por qué no?  
 **Q.** Y si nos descubren?  
 **S.** No lo harán. (besándola más)  
 **Q.** Mmmm ok, pero con una condición.  
 **S.** Cuál?  
 **Q.** Que también me dejes estar dentro de ti.  
 **S.** Qué?

Santana se separó de la chica.

 **S.** En serio me pides eso? Ahora me condicionas el acostarte conmigo?  
 **Q**. Santana, solo te pedí que me dejaras hacerte el amor, desde que estamos juntas no me has dejado tocarte de la manera que me gusta.  
 **S.** Con un chantaje de por medio, verdad? **  
Q**. Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

La rubia salió de la bodega para seguir trabajando.

 **S.** Quinn, no te pongas así.  
 **Q.** Entonces cómo diablos quieres que me ponga cuando no quieres acostarte conmigo? (gritando)

Todos los clientes incluidas las otras meseras y Brittany escucharon todo, mientras hubo un silencio general.

 **Q.** Genial.

Quinn se quitó su delantal y salió de la cafetería muy enojada y avergonzada.  
 **  
B.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Ella está exagerando.  
 **B.** Ohh.

Santana no estaba a gusto, así que cuando terminó su turno fue a la casa de su novia, escaló el árbol y tocó a la ventana de la rubia.

 **Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **S**. Vine a hablar contigo.  
 **Q**. Es tarde, mejor vete a descansar.  
 **S.** No me iré hasta que hablemos. **  
Q**. Ok, pasa.  
 **S.** Gracias… Lamento mucho lo de hoy, claro que quiero ser tuya pero creo que aún no estoy lista.  
 **Q**. Pero por qué? Yo dejo que hagas de todo conmigo. **  
S**. Pues sí pero… tengo miedo de entregarme por completo a ti y que después me mandes al diablo. **  
Q**. Bebé eso no va a pasar.  
 **S.** Me lastimaste mucho. **  
Q**. Perdóname mi cielo.  
 **S.** Sólo dame un par de días y verás que estaré lista para ti. **  
Q**. Ok amor, gracias por decirme cómo te sientes.  
 **S.** Gracias a ti por comprenderme. **  
Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, la latina se despidió y pedaleó hasta su casa.

 **S.** Espero que se haya tragado el cuento, ahora no tendré más remedio que dejar que me haga "el amor", maldita sea.

La audiencia finalmente llegó, a pesar del nerviosismo de Cooper, pudo salir bien librado de ella y avanzar positivamente el caso para las López.  
 **  
** **Q**. Entonces me ayudas?  
 **B**. Sabes que sí. **  
** **Q**. Me gustaría darle la sorpresa a Santana en mi casa pero sé que ella no se sentirá cómoda estando ahí, por eso quiero hacerle la fiesta sorpresa en la cafetería.  
 **B.** Y estoy segura que ella quedará fascinada con tu sorpresa, ya invitaste a nuestros amigos?  
 **Q.** Sí, aunque aún me falta el más importante, el que Santana desearía con todo su corazón que asistiera a su fiesta.  
 **B.** Mike...  
 **Q.** Sí, le llevaré la invitación a la preparatoria, espero que no me la rompa en la cara como quiso hacerlo con la de mi fiesta.  
 **B.** Ay Dios.

Y eso hizo la rubia, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se acercó a Mike para darle la invitación.

 **Q.** No creo que te quieras perder el 18 aniversario de tu hermana, por eso espero que acudas a la fiesta, sería un excelente pretexto para reconciliarte con ella.

Ese mismo día.

 **Q.** Mañana cumple años el amor de mi vida.  
 **S**. Jejeje eso parece.  
 **Q**. Qué se siente tener 17 años aún?  
 **S.** Emmm no sé jajaja, siento como que estás infringiendo la ley por salir con una menor como yo…  
 **Q.** Jajaja tonta (besándola) tienes planeado hacer algo para mañana?  
 **S.** No, Brittany me dio el día, así que supongo que me quedaré en casa, la abuela siempre me prepara un pastel de cumpleaños pero como no tenemos dinero creo que no saldremos a celebrar.  
 **Q**. Ok, entonces puedo visitarte en tu casa?  
 **S.** Sí nena.  
 **Q.** Genial.

La rubia estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para preparar el regalo de Santana, ella deseaba con todo su ser que a la latina le agradara.  
 **  
** **Q**. Ya casi. (sonriendo)

Un día antes del cumpleaños...

 **S.** Creo que mi abuela está más emocionada que yo por mi cumpleaños. **  
** **Q**. Ay amor, tal vez tiene sentimientos encontrados, recuerda que eres su bebé y ya casi eres un adulto.  
 **S.** Puede ser... **  
** **Q**. Por cierto, hace tiempo que te he querido hacer esta pregunta, ya te llegó tu carta de aceptación de la universidad?  
 **S.** Emmm nope. **  
** **Q**. No? Pues que raro, porque a Brittany y a mí ya nos llegó.  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez a mí no me llegó porque ni siquiera envíe solicitudes **.** **  
** **Q**. Qué? Pero Santana!  
 **S.** Quinn, no tengo dinero ni mi abuela tampoco así que para qué enviaba solicitudes si al final por falta de dinero no podría ir, tú sabes que cambiar de residencia genera muchos gastos. **  
** **Q**. Pero amor, pudiste aplicar para ganarte una beca, tienes muy buenas calificaciones.  
 **S.** Eso ya no importa, haré lo que hizo mamá, ahorraré dos o tres años y cuando por fin tenga el suficiente dinero me voy a la universidad, lo bueno es que mí no me gustan los hombres y así no corro el riesgo de embarazarme y ver truncados mis sueños como ella lo hizo al concebirme.  
 **Q**. No creo que tu mamá haya visto sus sueños truncados cuando tú naciste, pienso que simplemente le diste otro tipo de alegría.  
 **S.** Tal vez.

La latina se quedó muy pensativa.  
 **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** Mamá tuvo que hacer uso de un hombre para engendrarme, no lo entiendo… **  
** **Q**. Jajaja qué no entiendes?  
 **S.** Es que ella... No nada, olvídalo. **  
** **Q**. Me da mucha tristeza que no vayas a la universidad.  
 **S**. Lo haré y si no lo hago pues ya veré la manera de sacar a mi abuela adelante.  
 **Q**. Ay nena, pues yo iré a Yale tal y como mis padres lo hicieron.  
 **S.** Bueno, pero eso ya lo sabías o no?  
 **Q**. Sí, pero me hubiese gustado a escoger la universidad a la que voy a asistir, aunque sabía de antemano que mis padres no me lo permitirían.  
 **S.** Ya no pienses en eso. **  
** **Q**. Pues sí, emmm hoy no voy a poder ir a la cafetería, resulta que tengo algunas cosas que hacer que papá me pidió.  
 **S.** Ok te veo en la noche, puedo ir a tu casa si así lo quieres.  
 **Q**. No nena, mejor ve a descansar, además no sé si para cuando tú vayas a verme ya habré acabado con el asunto de papá.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Finalmente el cumpleaños de Santana se llegó, su abuela la sorprendió por la mañana con un pastel.

 **A.** Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.  
 **S.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **A.** No sabes lo feliz que siento al saber que cumples 18 años, tu madre estaría tan orgullosa al ver la maravillosa persona en la que te has convertido, eres tan responsable, tan estudiosa, creo que hice un buen trabajo.  
 **S.** Lo hiciste abuelita, sin tu cariño, tus consejos, tu apoyo y todo lo demás yo no sería lo que soy ahora, te amo abuelita.  
 **A.** Y yo a ti mi niña hermosa.  
 **Ro**. Feliz cumpleaños Santana.  
 **A.** Gracias Rosita.  
 **Ro**. Emmm tengo algo para ti.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **A.** Ábrelo mija.

La latina abrió su regalo, era una chamarra deportiva, le encantó.

 **S.** Rosita, muchas gracias está preciosa. **  
** **Ro**. Sabía que te gustaría, te conozco a la perfección.  
 **S.** Jejeje gracias.  
 **A.** Deberías de usarla de una vez.  
 **S.** Lo haré, aún no hace tanto calor, bueno me voy a la preparatoria, gracias abuelita.  
 **A.** No regreses tarde, te prepararé tu platillo favorito.  
 **S.** Gracias abuela.

Ya en la preparatoria...

 **Q.** Amor, feliz cumpleaños!  
 **S.** Gracias nena.  
 **Q**. Te amo. (besándola)  
 **S.** Yo también.  
 **B.** Felicidades Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias Britt.  
 **Q.** Hey amor, esa chamarra es nueva?  
 **S.** Sí, me la regaló Rosita. **  
** **Q**. Ohh.  
 **B.** Está muy cool.  
 **S.** Sí verdad?  
 **Q.** Emmm pues espero que te guste mi regalo más que el de ella.  
 **S.** Jejeje no te pongas celosa Quinnie bella, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Lo sé. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Las veo más tarde, tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi casillero.  
 **Q**. Ok.

En el casillero se encontró con un sobre.

 **S.** Ha de ser de Quinn.

Pero en el interior se encontró con una foto de ella y Mike siendo unos niños de 3 años.

 **S.** Awww.

Luego una pequeña nota que decía:

 _Lamento ser un imbécil cobarde que no puede darte la cara para pedirte perdón por no comprenderte, feliz cumpleaños hermanita linda._ _  
_  
De inmediato la latina volteó para todos lados buscando al chico hasta que lo encontró con unas rosas blancas en su mano.

 **Mi**. Feliz cumpleaños.  
 **S.** Jejeje Mikey!

Santana lo abrazó.

 **Mi**. Espero que te gusten, de hecho tu abuela las arregló para mí.  
 **S.** Están preciosas.  
 **Mi**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.  
 **Mi**. Ella te ama sinceramente, ahora lo sé.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Mi.** Quinn, habló conmigo para pedirme que me reconciliara contigo.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **Mi**. Sí, y ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te ama.  
 **S.** Ay Mike, soy un monstruo, verdad?  
 **Mi.** No, eres la mejor, su padre es el monstruo, solo no la trates mal. **  
** **S**. Lo sé.

Luego de recibir muchas felicitaciones y de concluir su jornada en la preparatoria, la latina fue a su casa a festejar con su abuela.

 **S.** Está delicioso, más que delicioso.  
 **A.** Qué bueno que te gustó.  
 **Mi**. Dame más abuela.  
 **A.** Jajaja ay Mike, ya extrañaba tu glotonería en esta casa. **  
Mi.** Pero ya voy a venir de nuevo, abuela.  
 **A.** Jajajaja me da mucho gusto que se hayan reconciliado.  
 **S.** A mí más, recuperé a mi hermano.  
 **Mi**. Así es.  
 **S.** Es raro que Quinn no haya llegado aún.  
 **Ro.** Tal vez se encontró con algún chico por el camino.  
 **A.** Rosita…  
 **Ro.** Lo siento.  
 **Mi**. Te voy a llevar a celebrar a los bolos así que ponte linda.  
 **S.** Para ir a los bolos? (mueca)  
 **Mi**. Oye, al menos yo ideé un plan.  
 **S.** Jejeje ok me pondré "linda"  
 **Ro**. Los puedo acompañar?  
 **Mi.** No.  
 **S.** Mike! Claro que sí Rosita, le llamaré a Quinn para que nos alcance allá.

Y eso hizo, la latina le dijo a su novia que allá la vería.

Cuando iban rumbo a los bolos, el celular de Santana sonó.

 **S.** Qué raro es Brittany.  
 **B.** Santana, gracias a dios que contestas, perdóname por pedirte esto cuando sé que es tu cumpleaños pero necesito tu ayuda, una de las chicas se reportó enferma y hay muchísima gente en la cafetería, no nos damos abasto.  
 **S.** Pero…  
 **B.** Ya le llamé a Quinn y aceptó venir a ayudarme.  
 **S.** Está bien. (puchero)  
 **B.** Mil gracias Santana, te lo recompensaré.

La llamada terminó.

 **S.** Lo siento, cambio de planes, me puedes llevar a la cafetería? Tengo que trabajar. **  
Mi.** Demonios.  
 **Ro**. No puede ser.

Al llegar ahí en efecto había mucha gente en la cafetería.

 **Ro.** Bueno ya que estamos aquí hay que tomar algo. **  
Mi.** Invitas?  
 **Ro.** Claro.  
 **Mi**. Súper.  
 **S.** Yo voy a la bodega, los veo al rato.

Cuando Santana salió de la bodega todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

 **S.** Qué pasa?

De pronto las luces de las velas de un pastel aparecieron e iban acercándose a ella para luego revelar el rostro de Quinn quien sostenía dicho pastel.

 **Q.** Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños mi amada Santana, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

 **SORPRESA**

Las luces se prendieron, todos los amigos de la latina y varios desconocidos se encontraban en el lugar.

 **S.** Jajaja y esto?  
 **Q.** Lo preparé para ti, Brittany, tu abuela y Mike fueron mis cómplices, feliz cumpleaños mi amor.  
 **S.** Eres lo máximo Quinnie. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Mi.** Todos a bailar!

Mike comenzó a tocar su música.

 **Q.** Tienes que pedir un deseo.  
 **S.** Ok…

Santana apagó las velas.

 **S.** Listo.  
 **Q.** Bailamos?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, bebé?  
 **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Te adoro.  
 **Q**. Jejeje lo sé.

 _Continuará…  
_

* * *

 ** _Pues bien, al parecer Santana por fin está cediendo._**

 _ **Qué piensan de su relación?**_

 _ **Hay algo que quieran para este par?**_

 _ **La historia de Maribel y Judy seguirá, qué piensan que haya hecho Judy?**_

 _ **Vienen más cosas para la historia, ojalá les gusten.**_

 _ **Sugerencias y comentarios serán muy bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	26. Encrucijada

_**Ya volví con la actualización de la historia, espero les agrade y no la hayan olvidado.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26. Encrucijada.**

Las Quinntana bailaban en la pista junto con sus amigos.

 **B.** Te agradó la sorpresa?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, jamás me imaginé algo así. (sonriendo)  
 **B.** Quinn se esmeró demasiado, estaba muy entusiasmada.  
 **S.** Es que tengo a la mejor novia, verdad amor? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje sí bebé, te amo tanto. (besándola)  
 **Mi**. Hey, hey, no hagan eso enfrente de los pobres.  
 **S.** Jajaja.  
 **T.** Mike, vamos a bailar.  
 **Mi**. Claro Tina.

Los chicos se retiraron.

 **B**. Voy con Artie

La chica de ojos azules también se alejó.

 **S.** No te da la sensación de que Brittany está algo celosa?  
 **Q**. Sí, pero no quiere dejar a Artie.  
 **S.** Ella se lo pierde, Mike es el mejor chico que pudiera encontrar.  
 **Q**. Pues sí, ven amor, dame muchos besos.  
 **S.** Mmmm eso me fascina. (besándola)

Más tarde.

 **Ro**. Hey, quieres bailar?  
 **S.** Emmm claro.

En la pista.

 **Ro.** Al parecer ya olvidaste todo lo que la güera ésa te hizo.  
 **S.** Sí, así como olvidé lo que tú me hiciste.  
 **Ro.** Lo lamento, ok?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ro.** Estás muy enamorada de ella?  
 **S.** Pues…  
 **Ro.** Y lo que sentías por mí qué era?  
 **S.** Rosita, yo te quería demasiado pero tú solita hiciste que mi amor se fuera acabando.  
 **Ro.** Bueno ya me voy antes de que se haga más tarde.  
 **S.** Ok le avisaré a Mike para que te dé un aventón.  
 **Ro.** No, está disfrutando con su novia, tomaré el autobús, ya sabes que los taxis no quieren entrar al barrio.  
 **S.** Ok, cuídate.  
 **Ro**. Gracias y feliz cumpleaños. (abrazándola)

Rosita salió.

 **Q.** No me gusta que te abrace.  
 **S.** Solo se despidió, ven aquí y dame dos besitos. **  
** **Q**. No amor.  
 **S.** No?  
 **Q**. Te daré mil.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.

La fiesta terminó ya que la plaza sería cerrada, así que todos los asistentes comenzaron a despedirse.

 **Mi**. San, llevaré a Tina a su casa, puedes regresar con Quinn?  
 **S.** Claro, tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre Tina.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje está bien.  
 **S.** Nos vemos mañana.  
 **Mi**. Sí.

Santana se acercó a su novia y a Brittany quienes estaban recogiendo algunas cosas.

 **S.** Por fortuna no se hizo mucho tiradero.  
 **B.** Lo sé, de todos modos mañana vengo muy temprano a limpiar.  
 **S.** Nosotras te ayudamos.  
 **B.** Jajaja no creo que tengan energía para eso.  
 **S.** Mmmm?  
 **B.** Mejor váyanse de una vez a seguir celebrando tu cumpleaños.  
 **Q.** Gracias Britt, anda amor vamos.  
 **S.** Ok.

En el auto.

 **S.** Y a dónde vamos?  
 **Q.** Ven aquí. (besándola apasionadamente)  
 **S.** Mmmmm delicioso.  
 **Q.** Tengo tu regalo pero lo tengo en un lugar y tenemos que ir allá para recogerlo.  
 **S.** Está bien nenita.

Las chicas llegaron a un lindo hotel.

 **S.** Aquí? **  
** **Q**. Sí amor, vamos a entrar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Quinn se acercó a la recepción y le dieron una tarjeta para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **S.** Vaya.

La habitación estaba adornada con detalles muy románticos.

 **Q**. Aún tengo dinero del que me devolviste y con eso alquilé la habitación, quiero estar contigo toda la noche.  
 **S.** Maravilloso. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Espera, jejeje le robé una botella a papá de champaña y aquí la tengo, traje esta hielera y muchos hielos para que se enfriara, brindamos?  
 **S.** Claro mi cielo.

Luego de brindar.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te amo tanto.  
 **S.** Me lo juras? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi vida.  
 **S**. Yo a ti también.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, bueno es momento para que abras tu regalo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Sé que no te gusta que te regale cosas caras por eso hice esto para ti, ábrelo.

Santana abrió el regalo y se sorprendió muchísimo por su contenido.

 **S.** Jejeje un vestido?  
 **Q**. Sí amor, lo hice yo misma con el kit que me regalaste en Navidad, tu abuela me ayudó en algunas cosas y me prestó su máquina de coser.  
 **S.** Es precioso. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q**. Te gustó?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, me fascinó.  
 **Q**. Te lo quieres probar?  
 **S.** Sí bebé.

La latina se puso el vestido el cual le quedó a la perfección.

 **S.** Es precioso, lo usaré en un evento muy importante.  
 **Q.** Jejeje las medidas son correctas.  
 **S.** Pero en qué momento lo hiciste?  
 **Q.** En mis tiempos libres, en la noche y el otro día que no trabajé fui con tu abuelita a que me ayudara a coserlo.  
 **S.** Serás la mejor diseñadora de modas del mundo.  
 **Q.** Eso espero.  
 **S**. Lo serás, gracias por todo esto, mi chiquita.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Yo más.  
 **Q.** Emmm traje el juguete que me regalaste para que me hagas lo que se te antoje.  
 **S.** Nena?  
 **Q.** Dime.  
 **S.** Estoy lista.  
 **Q.** Para qué? No entiendo.  
 **S**. Jejejeje, estoy lista para ser tuya.  
 **Q**. En serio? (boca muy abierta)  
 **S.** Sí, quieres hacerme el amor?  
 **Q**. Sabes que sí mi vida, lo he esperado tanto, te amo.

Quinn estaba más que entusiasmada por la decisión de Santana, así que de inmediato la abrazó y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, poco a poco llevó sus labios al cuello de su novia, lo succionó delicadamente mientas sus manos recorrían los costados del cuerpo de la latina, lentamente comenzó a tirar del zipper del vestido que ella había confeccionado hasta que éste estaba en los tobillos de su novia.

Lentamente llevó a la morena hacia la cama, hasta que cayó en el mueble, Santana se recargó sobre sus codos y antebrazos, dándole una imagen totalmente sexy a la rubia, ya que la piel bronceada y el abdomen tonificado de la latina le hacían sentir demasiado calor entre sus piernas.  
 **  
Q**. Eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta.  
 **S.** No, ésa eres tú.  
 **Q**. Te equivocas, en verdad lo eres tú.

Quinn se acercó a su novia y lentamente subió a la cama ayudándose con sus rodillas para avanzar hasta su objetivo, una vez ahí besó nuevamente a Santana y despacio llevó sus besos húmedos hasta el pecho y abdomen de la chica.

 **Q.** Muero por ti, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto.  
 **S.** Hazme tuya, bebé.

Quinn regresó a los labios de Santana, y llevó su mano derecha hasta la espalda de ésta para desabrocharle el sostén.

Una vez liberados los senos de Santana, Quinn no perdió el tiempo y llevó su boca a ellos, los besaba y chupaba con desesperación.

 **S**. Ahhhh…

Entonces llevó sus manos hasta los cordones de su tanga y los bajó suavemente hasta dejar al descubierto la vulva de su chica.

 **Q.** Tan linda, tan jugosa, muéstramela por completo mi amor.

Santana separó las piernas de una manera muy sexy.

 **Q.** Dios mío…

La rubia se despojó lentamente de sus ropas y una vez desnuda regresó al cuerpo de su novia.

Besó a su chica mientras llevaba su mano hasta el centro de Santana, acaricio el clítoris erecto de su novia para después llevar su rostro hasta ahí y succionarlo delicadamente, pero luego esa delicadeza se convirtió en algo más carnal, toda la boca de Quinn abarcaba el centro de Santana el cual estaba muy empapado por la excitación.

 **S.** Mmmmm, ahhhh.

La rubia llevó dos de sus dedos hasta la entrada del centro de la morena y lo penetró muy despacio hasta que estaban totalmente dentro.

 **Q**. Te sientes tan bien.

Las embestidas comenzaron a acelerarse, el cuerpo de Santana se contraía por las sensaciones que Quinn le provocaba.

 **S**. Así Q, así me fascina.

Santana acariciaba el cabello de la rubia mientras le hacía sexo oral y la penetraba.

 **Q.** Sabes delicioso.

Quinn le pidió a Santana cambiar de posición y ahora la latina estaba en cuatro, la chica de ojos verdes no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a penetrarla desde atrás, lamía y mordía la espalda de la latina.

 **S.** Siento que me vengo!.  
 **Q**. Aguanta un poquito más, mi amor.  
 **S.** No pue… ahhhhh mmmmmmm!  
 **Q**. Disfruta mi cielo, disfruta...

Santana cayó rendida, su respiración era entrecortada, Quinn se colocó a su lado mientras besaba su mejilla.

 **Q.** Estuvo bien?  
 **S.** Maravilloso… **  
Q**. Descansa, iré por más champaña.

Cuando Quinn se disponía a levantarse de la cama, Santana la tomó de la mano.

 **S.** Te amo Quinn, te amo profundamente.  
 **Q**. Te amo más, mucho más.

La latina se acomodó sobre su espalda para descansar , aún tenía secuelas de su orgasmo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el amor que le tenía a la rubia seguía ahí y jamás se había ido.

 **Q**. Aquí tienes. (dándole la copa)  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Valió totalmente la espera.  
 **S.** Sí, hacer el amor contigo es fabuloso.  
 **Q.** Vaya que lo es.  
 **S.** Pero es mi turno, ven aquí y monta mi cara.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja en seguida.  
 **S.** Hey, te amo.  
 **Q.** Te amo San.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q.** San?  
 **S.** Mmmmm?  
 **Q.** Jejeje despierta nena, ya es tarde y tu abuela ha de estar preocupada.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, pero espero poder caminar, anoche me hiciste trizas. **  
** **Q**. Jajaja claro que no, más bien fue al revés.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo más, entonces... ducha juntas?  
 **S.** Claro que sí!

Luego de tener una ducha muy sexy, las chicas fueron directo a la casa López.

 **S.** Abuelita?  
 **A.** Mija por fin llegas.  
 **Q.** Hola señora López.  
 **A.** Hola Quinn.  
 **S.** Perdón abuelita, nos desvelamos y no pudimos levantarnos temprano.  
 **A**. Me imagino...  
 **Q**. No volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro.  
 **A.** Eso espero, ya comieron algo?  
 **S.** _Coño, un delicioso coño._ (pensando)  
 **A.** Santana?  
 **S.** No abuelita.  
 **A.** Voy a prepararles algo.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Jejeje. **  
** **Q**. De qué te ríes?  
 **S.** De nada amor, de nada. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Bueno, de lo rico que me comí anoche tu delicioso y jugoso coño.  
 **Q**. Amor.! (sonrojada)

Luego de comer algo las chicas fueron a la habitación de Santana.

 **A.** Santanita...  
 **S.** Sí abuela, dejaré la puerta abierta. **  
A.** Gracias.  
 **Q.** Jejeje tu abuela es muy peculiar.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?  
 **Q**. Tarea, un montón de tarea.  
 **S.** Dímelo a mí. **  
** **Q**. Ven a mi casa y la hacemos.  
 **S.** La tarea? **  
** **Q**. Jajaja obvio.  
 **S.** No puedo nena, Cooper vendrá hoy para hablar con la abuela y quiero estar presente. **  
** **Q**. Mmm está bien, entonces ya me voy, te voy a extrañar.  
 **S**. Yo también nena, me fascinas. (besándole el cuello)  
 **Q**. Jejeje, basta.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo más mi vida.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Abuelita, gracias por ayudar a Quinn a confeccionar mi vestido, es precioso. **  
** **A.** Ella estaba tan entusiasmada con regalártelo, a pesar de todo, esa chica te ama.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Abuelita, hay algo que quiero decirte.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **S.** Ha de ser Cooper.

Y en efecto se trataba del abogado.

 **S.** Entonces todo sigue en buen camino?  
 **C.** Sí, aunque los abogados de esa empresa son muy buenos.  
 **A.** Hijo, si crees que no tenemos oportunidad de ganar es mejor que nos lo digas antes de hacernos ilusiones.  
 **C.** Claro que podemos ganar, le pedí asesoría a uno de mis profesores de la universidad y me la está dando, vamos a ganar, se los aseguro. **  
** **A**. Así lo quiera Dios.

Más tarde, luego de que Cooper se había ido.

 **S.** Abuelita, voy al sótano a hacer unas mezclas.  
 **A.** En mala hora Mike trajo esos aparatos otra vez a la casa, te tienen embobada.  
 **S**. Ay abuelita, espero que cuando seamos famosos valores la importancia de mi tiempo en el sótano como lo hago ahora.  
 **A.** Ok, ok.

Ya en el sótano.

 **S.** Mezclas o diario? Mmmm ok, diario pero pondré la música para que la abuela no sospeche.

La latina comenzó a buscar la parte donde se quedó.

 **S.** Aquí está.

 _Se supone que hoy tengo que hablar con Judy sobre su confesión, pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que me vaya a decir, no debo de creer en algo así ni mucho menos entusiasmarme, es pecado y no quiero ir al infierno._

 _ **Ju**_ _. Gracias por venir a mi casa._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Solo lo hice para que me aclares lo que me dijiste._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sí, vamos a mi habitación._

 _Ya ahí._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, cuando te vi como posible prospecto para ser integrante de las animadoras, hubo algo en ti que me llamó mucho la atención, eres distinta a todas._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Por mi origen latino?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No claro que no, eres muy decidida en lo que quieres y no sé, me impresionaste en tu audición, me acerqué a ti porque eres parecida a mí, somos ganadoras._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Estás dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, mejor me voy._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, espera, tienes razón... Desde hace tiempo sé que me gustan las mujeres, yo sé que eso está mal y que me voy a condenar por los siglos de los siglos, además de que mis padres me rechazarían de inmediato si lo supieran, pero es algo que no puedo controlar, me gustas Maribel, me gustas como no tienes idea y por alguna razón yo también te gusto a ti, lo sé porque lo he sentido en tus besos y caricias, lo de Dylan fue un error pero lo hice porque Grace me insinuó que pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo y me asusté, además lo de mantener mi popularidad y ser la reina del baile es verdad._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ya veo._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Verdad que te gusto?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. No Judy, a mí me gustan los hombres._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Pero y nuestros besos?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No lo sé._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _De verdad siento que me estoy enamorando de ti._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No digas tonterías._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No son tonterías!_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Judy, es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso, date cuenta que no es natural lo que sientes._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Lo sé, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento, Maribel..._

 _Judy se acercó y me besó de una manera tan tierna que de inmediato le correspondí._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Lo ves? Sientes lo mismo que yo aunque lo niegues._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Qué vamos a hacer?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Quiero que seas mi novia._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Eso no se puede._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí, porque solo lo sabremos tú y yo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Judy..._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Para que nadie sospeche, seguiré saliendo con Dylan._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Mmmm._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Nos conviene a las dos, anda di que sí aceptas ser mi novia._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Judy no me hagas esto._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Si lo deseas me dirás que sí._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma**_ _. Ok, acepto ser tu novia._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Jejeje te quiero Maribel, no tienes idea de cuánto._

 _Hoy me hizo su novia y me hizo suya, algo que jamás me imaginé que pasaría, además las dos perdimos nuestra virginidad y fue..._ _  
_  
 **S**. Eeewwww, no voy a leer eso, por dios! (cerrando el diario)

La latina se quedó pensativa.

 **S.** Vaya... mamá y Judy tuvieron algo realmente serio, pero fueron tan cuidadosas que mis abuelos jamás se enteraron, de lo contrario la abuela ya me lo hubiera mencionado, pero esto sigue estando muy raro, quién diablos será mi padre?  
Ah ya sé.

Santana tomó algo y luego subió a encontrarse con su abuela.

 **S.** Abuelita, hace tiempo Quinn y yo encontramos esta foto, es de mamá y Judy con un chico, quién es?  
 **A.** Ahhh él es Eduardo, vivía a dos cuadras, se mudó a Lima Heights cuando tu madre tenía poco tiempo de haber entrado a las animadoras, en cuanto se conocieron se enamoraron.  
 **S.** En serio? (ceño fruncido)  
 **A.** Sí.  
 **S.** Él es mi papá?  
 **A.** No mija, que más hubiera querido yo, pero no, en cuanto salió de la preparatoria se alistó en el ejército, en 1990 fue enviado a la guerra del golfo y poco después supimos que murió, tu madre se puso muy triste la pobrecita, a pesar de que ellos habían terminado su relación antes de terminar la preparatoria.  
 **S**. Por qué la terminaron?  
 **A**. Tu madre jamás nos lo quiso decir, Eduardo andaba siempre de arriba para abajo con Maribel y Judy, luego nos sorprendieron con su relación, tu mamá estaba muy entusiasmada, pero luego nos dijo que ya no era más su novia, Eduardo dejó de venir a la casa y Judy también. **  
** **S.** Esto está muy pero muy raro. **  
** **A.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Emmm pues porque no sé quién es mi padre y quisiera saberlo.  
 **A.** Te entiendo mija, en cuanto ganemos la demanda contrataré a un investigador para que lo busque, lo único que sé de él es que estudiada en Columbus con tu madre.  
 **S.** Pues sí. (mueca)

Pero a la latina no le preocupaba el saber sobre el paradero de su padre, a ella lo que le interesaba saber era qué había pasado entre su madre y los otros dos chicos.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Hey Mike, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy pero muy delicado. **  
** **Mi**. Embarazaste a Quinn?  
 **S.** Jajajaja no seas idiota. **  
** **Mi**. Jajajaa perdón pero hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer ese chiste. **  
** **S.** Jajajaja bueno ya, vamos al sótano ahí te platicaré todo.

En la casa.  
 **  
** **A.** Mike hijo, qué bueno que llegaste, prepararé la cena y será uno de tus platillos favoritos. **  
****Mi**. En serio abuelita? Wooow que delicia.  
 **S.** Necesitas ayuda?  
 **A.** Sí mija pero yo te llamo.  
 **S.** Ok abuelita, anda Mike vamos al sótano.  
 **Mi**. Sí, nos echas un buen grito, abuela.  
 **A.** Jajaja sí, Mike.

Ya en el sótano.

 **Mi.** Ahora sí soy todo oídos, se trata sobre Tina?  
 **S.** No, pero ahora que lo mencionas… qué te traes con ella?  
 **Mi**. Estamos saliendo, sabes? Tenemos mucho en común y no por ser asiáticos, ella es linda, muy linda, le pediré que sea mi novia, ahora estoy muy seguro de eso.  
 **S.** Felicidades hermanito, hasta que tu mano descansará. **  
Mi.** Ja, ja, ja, jaaaaa, bueno ya dime, de qué es de lo que querías hablar?  
 **S.** Estoy jodida, muy pero muy jodida por el lado que veas.  
 **Mi.** Yo te veo muy bien, muy pero muy bien. (inclinando la cabeza)  
 **S.** Yaaaa! (pegándole) Estoy hablando en serio. **  
** **Mi.** Jajaja auch, ok, habla.  
 **S.** Estoy jodida gracias a los padres de Quinn.  
 **Mi.** A los dos? Y eso?  
 **S.** Por un lado por lo que el señor Russell me hizo hacer con Quinn y por el otro porque... No le vayas a decir a nadie, ok?  
 **Mi**. Sí, te lo juro.  
 **S.** Cuando rompí con Quinn y fui a renunciar a la empresa de sus padres, encontré a su mamá teniendo relaciones sexuales en su oficina.  
 **Mi**. Wooooow, la madre de Quinn le pone los cuernos a su esposo? **  
****S.** Sí, pero no con un hombre.  
 **Mi.** Con dos?  
 **S.** No, la encontré teniendo sexo con su secretaria, fue traumatizante.  
 **Mi.** Jejejeje otra vez: wooow.  
 **S.** Te lo digo en serio, no te burles.  
 **Mi**. Perdón, tienes razón soy un tonto, discúlpame… Bueno pero eso a ti en qué te afecta?  
 **S.** En que... tú sabes que Judy y mi mamá fueron amigas en su adolescencia.  
 **Mi**. Sí.  
 **S.** Pues... no sólo fueron amigas, he estado leyendo el diario de mi madre y... tuvieron una relación sentimental. **  
** **Mi**. Quéeeee?  
 **S.** Sí, aún hay muchas cosas que no comprendo porque no he leído todo el diario pero Judy estaba enamorada de mamá o algo así, el caso es que ellas perdieron su virginidad juntas.  
 **Mi**. También eso? No lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Sí... por eso estoy entre la espada y la pared, no le puedo contar a Quinn sobre eso porque de seguro le preguntaría a su madre sobre el asunto, Judy sabría que fui yo quien se le dijo y tengo miedo que me haga algo o le quite el seguro a mi abuelita, y si eso pasa pues Russell se enojará y me detestará por destruir su familia, entonces nos correrá de la casa de inmediato, no puedo decirle nada a Quinn y eso me va a traer problemas porque sé que tarde o temprano todo va a salir a la luz y ella me odiará por no haberle dicho nada, no la quiero perder Mike, pero sé que la perderé de todos modos. (puchero)  
 **Mi.** Santana, sigues enamorada de ella?  
 **S.** Sí Mikey, intenté, te juro que intenté olvidarla y tratarla mal, pero no pude hacerlo, ayer me entregué a ella en todos los aspectos, la amo, nunca la dejé de amar y me siento tan mal porque regresé con ella por un chantaje, ahora comprendes por lo que estoy pasando?  
 **Mi.** Sí, y no desearía estar en tus zapatos aunque se trate de Quinn mamasota Fabray.  
 **S.** Qué voy a hacer?  
 **Mi**. Y si hablas con Russell y le dices que te espere para pagarle la casa? Que ya no es necesario que te siga chantajeando, que amas a su hija y que en cuanto ganen la demanda le comprarás la casa?  
 **S.** No sé, y si piensa que es una mentira para recuperar mi casa y de todos modos nos bota?  
 **Mi**. Mmm mejor no le digas nada.  
 **S.** Pues no, creo que no.  
 **Mi**. Pero si estás jodida.  
 **S.** Muy jodida. (puchero)  
 **Mi**. Debes de leer todo el diario de tu madre, necesitas saber muy bien qué pasó entre Judy y ella y por qué no terminaron juntas.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Mi.** Lo leemos?  
 **S.** Jajaja eres un chismoso. **  
** **Mi**. Mmmm, solo te quiero ayudar.  
 **S.** Está bien, lo voy a sacar, pero ni creas que leeremos los detalles de su primera vez.  
 **Mi.** Mmmm ok.

Santana comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _No puedo creer lo que hice, de verdad que no lo puedo creer, siempre me imaginé que mi primera vez sería con mi marido, lo último que me imaginé es que sería con una mujer y mucho menos con Judy._

 _ **Ju.**_ _En qué piensas mi cielo?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _En nada._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Nada? No te gustó?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No lo sé, estoy confundida._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, esto qué pasó es maravilloso, no te das cuenta? Eres mía y soy tuya, ahora puedes estar completamente segura de mi amor por ti._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Tal vez._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No dudes, yo siempre te voy a amar._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Necesito ir a mi casa, ya es muy tarde._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Ok, te llevaré mi novia linda... Te amo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Dónde dejé mi sujetador?_

 _Judy me trajo a casa, la verdad es que no sabía qué decir por eso no abrí la boca en todo el camino, sigo muy avergonzada por lo que pasó, definitivamente fue una mala decisión._

 **Mi**. Bueno, al parecer tu mamá no amaba a Judy.  
 **S.** Entonces por qué cayó en sus redes?  
 **Mi.** Pues es una Fabray.  
 **S.** No seas tonto, Fabray es Russell, Judy tenía otro apellido de soltera.  
 **Mi**. Cierto, lo que quise decir es que tiene algo que por supuesto heredó Quinn y eso hace que ustedes las López caigan rendidas a sus pies.  
 **S.** Puede ser... (mueca)  
 **Mi.** Dale vuelta a la página.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 _  
_ _Hoy no pude dormir, sinceramente sigo sin comprender por qué hice eso, ya es la hora en que me tengo que duchar para ir a la preparatoria, no sé si podré ver a los ojos a Judy, esto está muy mal._

 **Mi**. Tu madre estaba hecha un lío.  
 **S.** Pobre.  
 _  
_ _No puedo creer lo que pasó este día, Judy me desconcierta mucho, si no me lo hubiera aclarado estaría muy segura de que ella sólo jugó conmigo._

 _ **M.**_ _Chicas, han visto a Judy?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Jajaja sí, se fue con Dylan por ahí, se han de estar divirtiendo de lo lindo._ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _Estás celosa, Maribel?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Qué? Claro que no Grace, simplemente pregunto por su paradero ya que se quedó con mi cuaderno de historia y lo necesito para entrar a clases._ _  
_ _ **G**_ _. Ah mira, ahí viene._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Hey._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Por fin?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí chicas, soy la flamante novia de Dylan Robson, el mariscal de campo._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Wooow felicidades._ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _Sí, felicidades... Maribel, no felicitas a Judy?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Claro, felicidades Judy._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Gracias Maribel._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Me puedes dar mi cuaderno de historia? Es mi siguiente clase._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Emmm claro, lo tengo en mi casillero, vamos por él._

 _Íbamos rumbo a su casillero cuando Judy me introdujo a un salón vacío._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, déjame explicarte._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No hace falta, en serio._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sabes que lo mío con él es una farsa, pero lo hago por las dos?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Por las dos?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sí, para que nadie sospeche de nuestra relación._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Relación?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel eres mi novia y te amo, lo que menos quiero es ponerte en peligro ante toda la preparatoria si saben de nuestra relación, por eso tengo que usar a Dylan para no levantar sospechas, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sienta algo por él, mi corazón te pertenece Maribel y te pertenecerá para siempre, te lo prometo, esta noche vienes a mi casa?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No puedo, tengo que estudiar._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Por favor mi amor._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No me digas así._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Solo soy sincera con mis sentimientos, tú también deberías de serlo... Vienes a mi casa?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, pasa por mí._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te amo._

 _Algo tiene Judy, algo que me hace seguir con ella, no la puedo dejar._ _  
_  
 **Mi.** Lo dicho, tu madre cayó redondita.  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Mi**. Seguimos leyendo o hacemos mezclas?  
 **S.** Hagamos mezclas, ya tuve suficiente por hoy.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

Al día siguiente...

 **Q.** Gracias por invitarme a comer.  
 **S.** Te amo. (besándola) Ya te extrañaba.  
 **Q**. Yo más mi vida.  
 **Ro.** Santa...na.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ro**. Nada, quería ver si me acompañabas por refrescos.  
 **S.** Emmm, Quinn y yo vamos por ellos.  
 **Ro**. Ok.

En la calle.

 **Q.** Amor sé que necesitan el dinero pero la verdad es que no me gusta para nada que Rosa viva contigo.  
 **S.** Quinnie, confía en mí por favor, el hecho de que mi ex novia vive en mi casa no quiere decir que yo tenga algo con ella, además sería muy cruel echarla de la casa así como así sin ninguna explicación y te aseguro que la abuela no estaría para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión.  
 **Q.** Sí, ya sé que ella la prefiere más que a mí.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad corazón. **  
** **Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Ya no estés celosa y mejor dame un beso.  
 **Q**. Jejeje te amo. (besándola) Crees que más tarde antes de ir a trabajar podamos bajar al sótano?  
 **S.** Eso espero jejeje.

Mientras comían.

 **A.** Mija iré con Julia por flores, Antonio el vecino quiere que le haga un lindo arreglo para su esposa, mañana es su cumpleaños.  
 **S**. Espero que le cobres y no se lo hagas gratis. **  
** **A.** Mija, ya me lo pagó.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **A.** Sí, él es muy consciente y de inmediato me pagó.  
 **S.** Qué bien!  
 **Q.** Señora López, usted es muy buena haciendo arreglos florales y haciendo cupcakes, ya que tiene ese negocio, por qué no comienza con una pequeña florería aquí en su casa como un segundo negocio? Estoy más que segura que sería un éxito, porque he visto que a todos sus vecinos les agradan las flores, además en los cupcakes puede agregar una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de su florería para que la promocione.  
 **S.** Síiii, la idea es más que fantástica, podemos mandar imprimir los datos de la florería en los capacillos de los cupcakes y no sé tal vez poco a poco nos hagamos de una buena clientela para poder rentar un local y tener una florería más grande, sí abuelita sería genial!  
 **A.** Ay no sé, ya estoy vieja, no puedo trabajar como antes, y además necesitaría ayuda.  
 **S.** Pues Julia te puede ayudar, los Chang también necesitan ingresos extras.  
 **Ro**. Es verdad, si te va bien entonces puedes emplear a los vecinos.  
 **A.** Pero y si me va mal?  
 **Q.** Señora López, usted sabe que en todos los negocios hay un riesgo de fracasar, pero si no se arriesga jamás sabrá lo que pudo haber pasado.  
 **S.** Ándale abuelita, recuerdo muy bien que alguna vez comentaste que tu sueño sería tener tu propia florería, creo que este es el momento adecuado para hacerlo realidad.  
 **A.** Ok, platicaré con Julia y mañana hacemos cuentas, para ver si tenemos el dinero suficiente para echar a andar el negocio.  
 **S.** Genial!

Más tarde.  
 **  
** **A.** Ya me voy Santanita, se portan bien.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.  
 **Ro**. Yo voy al cine con unos amigos.  
 **Q.** Tienes amigos?  
 **S.** Quinn!

Las chicas se quedaron a solas.

 **S.** Aquí o en el sótano? **  
** **Q**. Mejor en el sótano jejejeje.

Ya ahí.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmm amo tus besos.  
 **S.** Lo sé mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Mmmm, espera auch, algo me está lastimando la espalda... es...  
 **S.** El diario de mamá. **  
** **Q**. Mmm? Lo estás leyendo?  
 **S.** No claro que no, es que estuve limpiando un poco y tal vez lo moví, lo dejaré en su lugar.

Santana fue a guardarlo.

 **Q**. Ya sabes quién es? (sosteniendo la foto)  
 **S.** Sí, se llamaba Eduardo, fue novio de mamá. **  
** **Q**. Es tu...?  
 **S.** No, él murió en la guerra del golfo pérsico o algo así, mi padre estaba bastante vivito cuando me engendró en el 93. **  
** **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** En qué nos quedamos? **  
** **Q**. Acércate.

Santana se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia, subió la blusa de la chica y luego bajó las copas de su sostén para chuparle los pezones.

 **Q.** Dios, mmmm.  
 **S.** Esto apenas empieza jejeje.

Luego de un sexo muy apasionado…

 **Q.** No quiero ir a trabajar.  
 **S.** Tenemos que ir.  
 **Q.** Espero que cuando nos casemos el dinero no sea un problema.  
 **S.** Nos vamos a casar? **  
** **Q**. Claro, si piensas que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente estás muy equivocada Santana López, tú serás mi esposa aunque todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra.  
 **S.** Jejejeje, incluso tus padres?  
 **Q**. Sí, no me importa que me dejen en la calle y que no me quieran volver a ver en su vida, voy a ser tu esposa Santana, que eso nunca se te olvide.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q.** Te amo más.

Ya en la cafetería.

 **B.** Te pasa algo?  
 **S.** Te has preguntado alguna vez si tus padres son lo que realmente crees?

 **B.** Miles de veces, por ejemplo estoy casi segura que mi padre es alienígena o algo así, es tan raro. (mueca)

 **S.** Jejejeje no me refería exactamente a eso, es que...  
 **Q**. Britt, se terminó la crema de avellanas.  
 **B.** Voy a la bodega a buscarla.

Brittany se alejó.

 **Q.** Qué tanto platicas con mi mejor amiga, eh? Me quieres poner celosa?  
 **S.** No amor, soy tuya y lo sabes.  
 **Q**. Claro que lo sé jejejeje estaba bromeando.  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Dime?  
 **S.** Es que... **  
** **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Ya quiero casarme contigo. (nerviosa) **  
** **Q**. Awww yo también, mi bebé, te amo. (abrazándola)

Santana estaba en una encrucijada, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad de lo que pasaba a su novia, pero decidió ser egoísta y disfrutar de su noviazgo como antes lo hacía.

* * *

 _ **Y qué piensan de toda la situación en la que está metida la latina?**_

 _ **Qué papel juega Eduardo en la relación de Maribel y Judy?**_

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado la actualización, espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón los errores.**_


	27. Sinceridad

**_Actualización._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27. Sinceridad.  
**  
 **S**. Mmmm... ahhh! Amor, Dios!  
 **Q**. Te gusta?  
 **S.** No pares!

La latina se encontraba acostada recibiendo un delicioso sexo oral por parte de su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me fascina tu vagina.  
 **S.** Ahhhh!

Quinn masajeaba con su legua una y otra vez el clítoris de la morena, también chupaba toda su vulva lo que provocaba que Santana se retorciera de placer.

 **S.** Mételo. **  
** **Q**. Uno?  
 **S.** Dos!

La rubia penetró a su novia con fuerza.

 **S.** Aggghhh! **  
** **Q**. Así?  
 **S.** Sí, continúa mi amor, mmmm.

Quinn penetraba a su chica mientras le seguía chupando el clítoris.

 **S.** Curvea un poco los dedos mmm. **  
** **Q**. Así está bien?  
 **S.** Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, sí! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Me fascinas.

La chica de ojos verdes se acercó al rostro de Santana para poderla besar sin dejar de penetrarla.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te amo Santana, te juro que te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Espera, quiero sentirte.

Quinn sacó sus dedos para luego chuparlos, después separó más las piernas de Santana para poder formar unas tijeras, una vez que los centros de las chicas estaban en contacto, la rubia comenzó con los movimientos de cadera.

 **S.** Ahhhh, cielos! **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, lo sé, mmmm! (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Quinnie, que rico te mueves.

Quinn incrementó sus movimientos hasta que comenzó a sentir que llegaba al éxtasis.

 **Q**. Mmmm, Dios!  
 **S.** Yo también lo siento mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Voy a... **  
** **S.** Ahhhhh!

Las chicas compartieron casi simultáneamente su orgasmo.

 **Q**. Jejejeje, ufff.

Quinn se acostó a un lado de Santana y luego comenzó una sesión de mimos y caricias.

 **S.** Espero que tu servidumbre no nos haya escuchado. **  
** **Q**. No me importa.  
 **S.** Y si le dicen a tu padre **?** **  
** **Q**. Él sabe que tenemos sexo.  
 **S.** Qué vergüenza. **  
** **Q**. Nah, para nada. (besándola)  
 **S.** Bueno y si tu madre se entera? **  
** **Q**. Sabes? Me gustaría decírselo.  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. No? **  
** **S.** Es que no quiero que se entere porque podría oponerse y si me aleja de ti yo me muero. **  
** **Q**. Awww mi amor, eso no va a pasar. (besándola) **  
** **S.** No sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar así que prefiero que no lo sepa.  
 **Q.** Si intentara separarnos, me fugaría contigo.  
 **S.** Jejeje en serio? **  
** **Q**. Sí, para después casarnos.  
 **S.** Creo que el asunto del matrimonio últimamente ha estado muy presente, no lo crees? **  
** **Q**. Tal vez sea una señal.  
 **S.** De verdad te casarías conmigo? **  
** **Q**. Sin dudarlo.  
 **S.** Pero y tu futuro? **  
** **Q**. Ese está contigo a tu lado. **  
** **S.** Yo también quiero ser tu esposa. **  
** **Q**. Y lo seremos.  
 **S.** Cuándo? **  
** **Q**. En cuanto salgamos de la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Estás segura? **  
** **Q**. Totalmente, qué dices?  
 **S.** Que me tienes que confeccionar un lindo vestido de novia. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje dalo por hecho.

Luego de una ducha, las chicas salieron al mirador donde se verían con Mike y Tina.

 **S.** Estoy feliz por Mike, por fin tiene una novia jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Tina es muy linda pero yo hubiese preferido que fuera el novio de Brittany.  
 **S.** Pues sí mi amor pero a ella no le pareció muy buena idea. **  
** **Q**. En fin.  
 **S.** Y cuándo regresa tu papá? **  
** **Q**. Quién sabe, últimamente viaja más seguido.  
 **S.** Y tu mamá? **  
** **Q**. Es curioso pero cuando papá está aquí es cuando ella viaja y ahora que él no está, no ha salido de la ciudad.  
 **S.** Ohhh... Oye y hace mucho que la chica ésa, la de cabello castaño, es su secretaria? **  
** **Q**. Pues sí, creo que desde que yo tenía como 12 años cuando la vi por primera vez en la empresa.  
 **S**. Y es más joven que tu mamá?  
 **Q.** Sí, Chelsea tiene algo así como 26 años.  
 **S.** Pollita. **  
** **Q**. Eh?  
 **S.** Nada, que es muy joven. **  
** **Q**. Sí, empezó a trabajar con mamá desde muy joven, hasta que ascendió a ser su secretaria. **  
** **S**. Me imagino cómo lo logró... **  
** **Q**. Y cómo?  
 **S.** Emmm, pues a base de mucho esfuerzo, o no?  
 **Q.** Sí, eso debe de ser...  
 **S**. Y ella es casada?  
 **Q**. Creo que no... Por qué tantas preguntas sobre Chelsea, acaso te gusta?  
 **S.** Qué? Claro que no, yo solo tengo un tipo de chica y esa es, rubia, de ojos verde avellana, con una sonrisa espectacular y con un trasero formidable. (tocándoselo)  
 **Q**. Jejeje te amo.  
 **S.** Lo sé amor.

Santana tomó la cintura para atraerla hacia ella y besarla sin cesar, solo fueron interrumpidas cuando la camioneta de Mike se acercó.

 **Q**. Creo que me mojé.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo.  
 **Mi**. Hey chicas, ya estamos aquí.  
 **T**. Hola! **  
** **S**. Qué bueno que ya llegaron, bajamos?  
 **Mi**. Sí.

Las parejas bajaron al bosque.

 **T.** Creo que aquí es seguro hacer la fogata.  
 **Mi**. Sí, me ayudas?  
 **S.** Claro.

Luego de prenderla.

 **Q.** Deberíamos contar historias de terror.  
 **S.** Yo tengo una donde la protagonista es una chica que no irá a la universidad. **  
** **Q**. San... esa no es de terror, es drama!  
 **S.** Mmm. (mueca)  
 **Mi**. Este año no vamos, pero el siguiente sí.  
 **Q.** Un momento, tú tampoco irás?  
 **Mi**. No, fui aceptado en algunas universidades pero sin beca y mis padres no pueden financiar del todo mi educación, así que trabajaré duro por un año y el siguiente San y yo nos vamos a Columbus.  
 **Q.** Ya me pusieron triste. (puchero)  
 **T.** Al menos yo tendré a mi novio un año más en la cuidad.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje así es nena. (besándola)  
 **S.** Ves cómo mi historia sí es de terror? Me quedaré a ver eso todos los días. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **Mi.** Envidiosa!  
 **S**. Mmm, seguro.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, es de terror porque me tendré que ir. (puchero)  
 **S.** Pero te visitaré. **  
** **Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí amor, este noviazgo es para siempre. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Q.** Jejeje bueno, tal vez a quien vayas a visitar sea a tu esposa.  
 **S.** Uyyy, esa idea me gusta.  
 **T.** Se piensan casar?  
 **Q.** Lo hemos estado pensando seriamente.  
 **Mi**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Ya veremos qué pasa. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S**. Te amo más. (besándola)  
 **Mi**. Hey, basta! Yo les contaré una verdadera historia de terror...

Más tarde.

 **Q.** Otro malvavisco?  
 **S.** No nena, gracias.  
 **T.** Aún sigo temblando de miedo por la historia.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje es un clásico de mi familia, tranquila yo te cuidaré. (abrazándola)  
 **S.** También te asustaste?  
 **Q.** Sí jejejeje pero no estoy así por la historia.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Es porque me voy a ir a la universidad pero sabes que ese no es mi deseo sino el de mis padres y por eso me obligan, no sé cómo me vaya a ir en ese lugar. (suspirando)  
 **T.** No quieres seguir estudiando? **  
** **Q**. Sí pero no lo que estudiaré.  
 **S.** Mi novia quiere ser diseñadora de modas y sus padres quieren que estudie lo que ellos estudiaron para hacerse cargo de su empresa en un futuro junto con su hermana.  
 **T.** Ohhh, ahora comprendo.  
 **Q.** Odio no poder revelarme. **  
** **S.** Deberías de hablar con tus padres.  
 **Q**. Ellos jamás lo aceptarán, al menos no mamá.  
 **S.** Ay amor, no sé qué decirte.  
 **Q**. Dime que me amas.  
 **S.** Te amo mucho.  
 **Q**. Jejeje ya me siento mejor. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **T.** Que tiernas.  
 **S.** Esta chica me tiene loca.  
 **Q.** Te adoro mi vida.

Luego de pasar un rato más con sus amigos, las chicas regresaron a casa de la rubia.

 **Q.** Estoy tan feliz de que tu abuela te haya dejado dormir en mi casa.  
 **S.** No fue nada fácil convencerla.  
 **Q.** Quieres cenar?  
 **S.** No, ya tuve demasiado el día de hoy, con todo ese malvavisco y chocolate.  
 **Q.** Y un coño muy mojado no te gustaría comer?  
 **S.** Mmmm se escucha muy tentador.  
 **Q.** Jejeje no tenemos suficiente, verdad?  
 **S.** Jamás me cansaré de ti.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Luego de una deliciosa ronda de sexo.

 **Q**. Hoy ha sido un buen día.  
 **S.** Lo sé. **  
** **Q**. Estoy muy cansada.  
 **S.** Aún no te duermas. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok no lo haré pero bésame.  
 **S.** Te amo.

Santana besó tiernamente a su novia.

 **S.** Nena, jamás me has platicado acerca de cómo comenzó la relación de tus padres, conoces la historia? **  
** **Q**. Emmm, pues eso creo.  
 **S.** Me la platicas?  
 **Q**. Claro, alguna vez la escuché, mis padres se conocen desde niños, ya que mis abuelos eran amigos en común, pero básicamente nunca tuvieron una relación sino hasta que mamá entró a la universidad y se reencontraron en Yale, ahí comenzaron a salir, su noviazgo siguió aunque papá ya no estaba en la universidad ya que se fue a estudiar al extranjero una maestría, luego mamá salió embarazada de Frannie pero continuó en la universidad hasta que se graduó y justo antes de que mi hermana naciera se casaron, lo demás es historia.  
 **S.** A ver, entonces tus papás comenzaron su relación cuando tu mamá llegó a Yale? **  
** **Q**. Sí, creo que unos meses después.  
 **S.** Mmmm y su novio de la preparatoria? **  
** **Q**. Tenía un novio?  
 **S.** Pues... debió tenerlo, no? **  
** **Q**. Ni idea.  
 **S.** Vaya... **  
** **Q**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, para nada, mejor voltéate que te haré un rico masaje para que duermas sensacionalmente. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok.  
 **S.** Veamos... uy! Pero que hermosa vista.  
 **Q**. Jajajaja de verdad que tú tienes un fetiche con los traseros.  
 **S.** Corrección, tengo un fetiche con tu lindo, gordito y blanco trasero. (mordiéndolo) **  
** **Q**. Auch! Jejeje.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Yo más Santana.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Me voy mi amor, te espero más tarde para que me ayudes a hornear?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Bye amor.  
 **Q.** Bye mi cielo.

Ya en la casa López.

 **S.** Abuelita, ya estoy aquí.  
 **A.** Qué bueno que llegaste mija, así te puedo decir que ya tenemos fecha para la próxima audiencia en la corte, según Cooper estamos a nada de que el juez dicte su veredicto.  
 **S.** Qué buena noticia, vamos a ganar abuelita, claro que ganaremos.  
 **A.** Dios lo quiera.

Luego de platicar un buen rato con su abuela y hacer algunos deberes de la casa y de la preparatoria, la latina bajó al sótano ya que aún tenía muchas dudas con respecto a la relación entre su madre y la de su novia.

 **S.** Vamos qué nuevas sorpresas encuentro hoy.

 _Judy me llevó a su casa, mis padres como siempre no cuestionaron su invitación y de inmediato aceptaron que durmiera en su casa._

 _ **Ju**_ **.** _Hoy la pasaremos de maravilla._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Estás a solas?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, mamá está en su habitación y papá aún no llega de su trabajo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ahhh._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Voy a decirle a la criada que nos prepare algo para merendar._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Criada? No le llamas por su nombre?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ni siquiera lo sé._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Mmmm._ _  
_ _J_ _ **u.**_ _Ahora vuelvo._

 _No puedo creer que Judy no conozca el nombre de sus empleados, a veces hace comentarios muy despectivos sin notar que a mí me incomodan porque yo no soy de su clase y tal vez hasta sus empleados tengan más dinero que mi familia._

 _ **Ju**_ _. Listo, en un rato más nos traen algo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Pero mientras esperamos..._

 _Judy se acercó a mí y me besó muy lindo, me hizo transportarme a otro lugar._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Jejeje te gustó, verdad?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Mmm?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Aún tienes los ojos cerrados, esa es buena señal._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Fue un buen beso._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Lo sé, me encantan tus labios, te quiero tanto._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Basta Judy, sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Pues no me importa, te quiero es más te amo, te amo mucho._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No, no y no!_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sé que también sientes algo por mí pero te da pena decirlo, esperaré hasta que estés preparada para decírmelo._

 _Es muy difícil confesar algo así, Judy es especial para mí pero no sé si estoy enamorada de ella, lo que sí sé es que cada que la veo siento una emoción muy grande y cuando me hace suya es como tocar el cielo, esa noche fue inolvidable._

 _ **M**_ _. Mmmm._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te gusta?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Mucho._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Me encantas... me fascinas!_

 _Judy estaba haciendo eso con lengua y..._

 **S.** Woh, woh, woh, eso no lo voy a leer... ahora tengo que adelantar y buscar donde ya no haya escrito sobre sus encuentros con mi suegra... veamos, ah genial, aquí.

 _Éstos días han sido realmente fabulosos al lado de Judy, aunque tengo que seguir soportando el que se bese frente a mí con su novio Dylan, pero a pesar de eso, cuando está conmigo realmente existimos sólo ella y yo, ayer la invité a mi casa, mamá insistía en que la invitara ya que soy yo quien siempre va a la casa de Judy, afortunadamente ella aceptó y hoy es el gran día._

 _ **M.**_ _Espero que no te sientes incómoda con mis papás, ellos por lo regular siempre están sobre mí, son demasiado sobreprotectores y lo más probable es que no podamos estar del todo a solas._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Está bien, lo comprendo pero supongo que en algún momento ellos se tienen que dormir, no?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Jajaja claro._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Pues aunque nos tengamos que desvelar, tendremos nuestro momento a solas._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Así será._

 _Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mamá ya tenía una comida especial para recibir a Judy, esperamos un poco hasta que papá llegó de su trabajo y luego nos sentamos a la mesa._

 _ **A.**_ _Espero que te guste lo que cociné._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Estoy segura de que así será, usted tiene una sazón muy deliciosa._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Estamos muy contentos de que vengas a nuestra casa, la verdad es que desde que Maribel te tiene como amiga, ella siempre está feliz y eso nos tranquiliza bastante ya que nuestra hija no tiene muchas amigas._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Pues desde hace tiempo sé que Maribel es mi mejor amiga y creo que yo soy la de ella, señor Pedro._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sí, Judy también es mi mejor amiga._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Esa es muy buena noticia._

 _No sé qué encanto tan especial posee Judy que de inmediato hechizó a mis padres, ellos realmente la aprecian._

 _Luego de convivir un poco con mis padres, nos excusamos diciéndoles que iríamos a hacer tarea, pero la verdad es que aprovechamos para darnos unos cuantos besos, se sentían bastante bien tal vez por el miedo que teníamos de que nos sorprendieran._

 _Cuando por fin mis padres fueron a dormir, Judy y yo aprovechamos el momento._ _  
_  
 **S.** Dios mío, siempre se la pasaban fornicando, que no pensaban en otra cosa?… Diablos, es justo lo que Quinn y yo hacemos. (ojos muy abiertos)

Luego de sacudir la cabeza, la latina continuó leyendo.

 _Hoy no fue un día muy bueno, a veces Judy me desconcierta demasiado, apenas ayer estábamos haciendo el amor sobre mi cama y hoy ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra, en cambio ha pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo con Dylan._

 _ **M**_ _. Judy._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Qué pasa?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Emmm, me preguntaba si hoy vas a querer que te ayude a estudiar historia?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No gracias, Dylan me invitó al cine y pasaré el resto del día con él._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Ohh._ _ **  
**_ _ **D**_ _. Te invitaríamos pero… no tienes pareja y la verdad no queremos un chaperón._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Lo sé, además a mí tampoco me gustaría serlo._ _  
_ _ **D**_ _. Sabes, le gustas a Eric, qué te parece si lo invitamos y así vamos en pareja?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Pues..._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No!_ _  
_ _ **D.**_ _No?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, porque quiero estar a solas contigo, tal vez en otra ocasión hagamos una cita doble._ _  
_ _ **D.**_ _Ok nena, lo que digas. (besándola)_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Adiós Maribel._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Bye._ _ **  
**_ _ **D**_ _. Le daré tu número telefónico a Eric._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Está bien._

 _Pero Eric es un total y absoluto idiota, se la pasa haciendo bromas estúpidas, lo último que quiero en esta vida es tener una relación con un chico con cabeza tan hueca, siempre he soñado con encontrar a mi príncipe azul, pero siento que ya no creo en los cuentos de hadas._

 **S**. Mami... (puchero)  
 _  
_ _Es domingo, Judy no me ha hablado desde el viernes que la vi por última vez en la preparatoria, no sé qué pasa pero creo que la única explicación aquí es que algo pasó con Dylan y odio pensarlo pero creo saber de qué se trata._

 _A veces quisiera que lo que sucedió con Judy y conmigo fuera sólo una pesadilla, porque lo único que siento es una profunda confusión, ella me dice que me ama pero cuando está con Dylan pareciera que ni siquiera existo, además sé que todo esto es pecado y que si mis padres se enteran los voy a decepcionar tanto que tal vez hasta me corran de la casa, me encantaría conocer a un chico para poder iniciar algo con él y así poder diferenciar lo que es estar con un hombre y estar con una mujer._ _  
_  
 **S.** Vaya, a mi madre le picó el mismo bicho que le picó a Quinnie, realmente quería estar con un hombre.

 _Hoy fue un día también muy extraño, Judy me habló en la práctica de las animadoras pero sólo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, más tarde en la cafetería tampoco pudimos hablar mucho porque estaban las demás miembros del equipo, pero en un receso por fin pudimos establecer una pequeña conversación._

 _ **M.**_ _Pasa algo?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No, por qué?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No supe nada de ti en todo el fin de semana, y hoy apenas has cruzado algunas palabras conmigo._ _  
_ _J_ _ **u.**_ _No me di cuenta._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, quieres estudiar hoy?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No puedo, acompañaré a Dylan a..._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Está bien, nos vemos luego._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Seguro._

 _Definitivamente algo pasa con Judy, pero creo que es mejor así, espero que éste sea el fin de lo que sea que tenemos._

 **S.** Y lo sería? Veamos.

Santana continuó leyendo algunas hojas, pero en ninguna volvía a mencionar a Judy, hasta que se encontró con la primera página donde mencionaba a Eduardo.

 _Hoy fue un día bastante peculiar, la entrenadora Sylvester nos puso una nueva rutina que es bastante complicada y prácticamente todas nos equivocamos, con eso lo único que ganamos fue un gran castigo de varias vueltas al campo de fútbol, cuando llegué a casa estaba tan cansada que no me fijé que a unas cuantas casas estaba un camión de mudanzas, mis padres no estaban en mi hogar y cuando estaba dispuesta a descansar, tocaron a la puerta._

 _ **M.**_ _Diga._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Hola, emmm, mi familia y yo nos estamos mudando a unas cuantas casas de aquí, pero necesitamos hacer una llamada telefónica y aún no nos conectan el teléfono, me podrías permitir el tuyo unos segundos?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sí, claro._

 _El chico no tardó tanto._

 _ **X**_ _. Muchísimas gracias, mi nombre es Eduardo Reyes._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Maribel López._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Tuve que llamar a la compañía de mudanzas, nos faltan algunas cosas que aparentemente vienen en otro camión pero ya se tardaron mucho en llegar._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Ohhh._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Y qué tal es este vecindario?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Pues..._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Peligroso, verdad?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. No tanto, pero últimamente han habido algunos delitos por aquí._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Nosotros venimos de Texas, a papá lo cambiaron de ciudad por parte de su trabajo, encontramos esta casa bastante barata y papá no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar rentarla, pero en cuanto mamá supo de los rumores acerca del vecindario ya no le gustó mucho la idea de vivir aquí._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Bueno, si tú no te metes en problemas con la gente problemática no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Ohhh, que alivio… creo, y qué edad tienes?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. 16._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Casi somos de la misma edad, yo tengo 17 años y asistiré a William McKinley._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Ahí voy yo._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _En serio? Qué maravillosa noticia, al menos ya tendré una cara familiar en ese lugar, una hermosa cara familiar._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Estás coqueteando conmigo?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _La verdad? Sí, espero no incomodarte._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Jejeje eres muy gracioso._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Entonces esto comenzó con el pie derecho?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Esto?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Nuestra amistad._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Creo que sí._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Genial! Bueno, regresaré a seguir ayudando a desempacar nuestras cosas, espero verte mañana en la preparatoria._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _El autobús pasa a dos cuadras de aquí._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Entonces te veré en el autobús._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Claro._

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me hacías sonreír así, creo que me llevaré muy bien con Eduardo, se nota que es un chico bastante simpático._

 **S.** Vaya, vaya, así que con unas cuantas palabras que cruzaron, mi mamita ya estaba entusiasmada con ese chico.

 _Hoy me encontré con Eduardo en el autobús, al llegar a la preparatoria me mostró su horario y le di un pequeño tour por las instalaciones para indicarle dónde se encontraban los salones de sus clases, posteriormente me ofrecí a acompañarlo a la hora del lunch en la cafetería._

 _ **E.**_ _Vaya, no me imaginé que la preparatoria fuera tan grande, pero como en cada escuela, aquí también existen los estereotipos, los chicos populares deportistas, las porristas de las que formas parte, los nerds, los punk, los marginados, etc, etc._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Creo que eso existe en todo el país._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Más bien creo que en todo el mundo, odio las etiquetas, pero el mundo está hecho de etiquetas._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Eso parece._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Por qué quisiste formar parte de las animadoras? No quiero ofenderte pero no tienes el tipo de una de ellas._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sólo porque soy latina y vivo en un barrio pobre?  
_ _ **E.**_ _Huh?_ _ **  
M**_ _. Entonces sólo por eso no puedo tener aspiraciones, ni lograr lo que me propongo?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Hey, hey, no te enojes, te dije que no te quería ofender, es solo que me pareces demasiado inteligente como para pertenecer a un equipo donde parece que están enseñándose a deletrear las palabras y que para lo único que sirven es para sonreír falsamente._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Mmmm, creo que alguien tiene un profundo resentimiento contra las animadoras, acaso una te rompió el corazón?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Eres adivina?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Creo que sí, cierto?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Pues sí, era la más popular de mi antigua escuela, pero definitivamente el ser animadora no era su deporte favorito, lo que le fascinaba era romper el corazón de tipos tontos como yo que creían en ella sólo por esa sonrisa que nos daba._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Solo jugó contigo?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Sí, ella sabía perfectamente que a mí me encantaba, y se aprovechó de eso para obtener calificaciones muy buenas ya que yo siempre le hacía en las tareas._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Mmm, sí que estabas ciego por ella._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Y mucho, pero por fortuna me di cuenta muy a tiempo de que sólo jugaba conmigo y la mandé a volar._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Pero igual te rompió el corazón._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Pues sí, pero eso me dejó una gran lección, jamás volver a creer en una chica con una dulce y sensual sonrisa._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Jajajaja._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Diablos, creo que realmente no aprendí la lección._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Eh?_

 _Esa tarde al salir de la escuela en compañía de Eduardo, Judy nos alcanzó en su auto._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel!_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Hola._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sube, te doy un aventón a tu casa._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No gracias, regresaré con él, es mi vecino._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Mmmm, los llevo a los dos._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Pues..._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Por mí está bien, casi no me he subido en autos tan lujosos. (susurrándome)_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, vamos._

 _En el camino._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Así que eres vecino de Maribel? Jamás te había visto por su casa._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Apenas me mudé al vecindario, hoy es mi primer día de escuela._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Y ya son tan amigos solo en un día?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Jejeeje, bueno, no somos tan amigos porque aún no nos conocemos, pero Maribel me ayudó hoy a saber dónde estaban los salones de mis clases y me dio un recorrido por las instalaciones de la preparatoria._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Ya veo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Pensé que estarías con tu novio._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Hoy no, necesito estudiar historia._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ah, ya veo._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Yo soy bueno en historia._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Yo también._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _En serio? Sería fabuloso que los tres estudiáramos juntos._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Claro._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _No?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Mira Eduardo, no te conozco y yo ya me acoplé bastante bien al método de estudios que tiene Maribel, preferiría seguir estudiando solo con ella._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Ya veo, está bien, si un día tienen algún problema con matemáticas, las puedo ayudar, también soy muy bueno en esa materia._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Yo sí te tomo la palabra, a veces las matemáticas me dan unos cuantos dolores de cabeza._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Súper._

 _Era obvio que Judy estaba molesta._

 _Cuando llegamos a mi casa y fuimos a mi habitación..._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. En qué nos quedamos?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. En esto..._

 _Judy intentó besarme pero la alejé._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No!_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Qué?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Pensé que realmente querías estudiar, no venir y ya sabes…_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te extraño mucho Maribel, realmente necesito de tus labios._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Jajajaja en serio? Pero si ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra en días, no te creo nada._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Perdóname es que Dylan..._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Judy, de verdad no me interesa lo que hagas o no hagas con Dylan, pero no me parece justo que me olvides por días y de pronto quieras que todo sea normal, no se vale._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te amo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No se nota._ _  
_ _J_ _ **u.**_ _Mi amor, por favor no te enceles, sabes que mi corazón es todo tuyo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Insisto, no se nota._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Entonces no me vas a besar?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No._

 _Tocaron a la puerta y fui a atender._

 _ **E.**_ _Hola, sé que ustedes tienen un método de estudios, pero aun así quise mostrarles el mío, traje galletas. (sonriendo)_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Jejeje, pasa._

 _En cuando Judy vio a Eduardo su rostro cambió._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **E**_ _. Y qué tema están viendo?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pues..._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te vas a quedar?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Emmm._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sí, quiero conocer su método de estudio._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Traje galletas._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Qué emoción. (rodando los ojos)_

 _Eduardo una vez más me demostró lo simpático que es, su método de estudio es muy bueno, casi como el mío, pero lo más genial de todo fueron sus bromas, me tenía muerta de la risa en cambio Judy no se la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ya me tengo que ir, no me gusta estar hasta muy tarde en este barrio._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, te acompaño a la salida._

 _En la salida._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Espero que tus padres lleguen pronto, no quiero que tu noviecito se quede a solas contigo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No es mi novio._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Ni lo será, porque te recuerdo que tú eres mi novia._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Judy, no lo soy y lo sabes._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Lo eres y de una buena vez te digo que no voy a permitir que ese tipo ponga las manos sobre ti, eres mía y de nadie más._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Lo mismo quisiera decir de ti, pero en cambio te tengo que compartir con un idiota._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Es temporal, mi amor._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _La verdad, lo dudo._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Mañana podemos pasar el tiempo ahora sí a solas?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No lo sé._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Por favor._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Mañana te digo._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Ok, te amo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Cuídate._

 _Judy se fue._

 _ **E.**_ _Por fin estamos solos?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Eso creo._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Qué bien, porque traje algo solo para ti._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Y qué es?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Dulces mexicanos._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. En serio?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Sí, mira, papá los trajo de la frontera._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Wooow._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Los comemos?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Me encantaría._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Somos amigos?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Lo somos._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Genial!_

 _Hoy me divertí mucho con Eduardo, él no es como los demás chicos de la preparatoria._ _  
_  
 **S.** Bueno, definitivamente ese tal Eduardo era bastante encantador, pero tuvo que haber hecho algo muy malo para que mamá le dejara de hablar y terminara con él, pero supongo que eso lo averiguaré después, ahora es momento de comenzar a preparar las cosas porque mi noviecita no tarda mucho en venir a ayudarme a hornear los cupcakes.

La rubia llegó a la casa López y luego de muchos besos, comenzaron a trabajar.

 **Q**. Te ves tan sexy haciendo eso.  
 **S.** Batiendo la harina?  
 **Q**. Ajá.  
 **S.** Jajaja ay Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Te amo, no puedo evitar que todo en ti me parezca sexy, muy sexy.  
 **S.** Lo mismo digo de ti, mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Nena, sé que ya hemos hablado mucho del tema pero no lo hemos hecho realmente en serio, aun así quisiera preguntarte una vez más, de verdad te gustaría casarte conmigo?  
 **S.** Sí Quinn, no sé cuándo pero tú y yo nos vamos a casar, ya está escrito, somos la una para la otra, estoy segura de eso. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje sí, yo también!

Las chicas comenzaron a meter los cupcakes al horno, mientras tanto la rubia se disculpó para ir al baño.

 **Ro**. San?  
 **S.** Hola Rosita, saliste tarde del trabajo?  
 **Ro**. No, que no recuerdas que hoy tenía mi cita para realizar el examen para obtener la ciudadanía?  
 **S.** Es verdad, y cómo te fue?  
 **Ro**. Lo pasé! La obtuve! Ya no soy más una ilegal en este país.  
 **S.** Muchas felicidades Rosita. (abrazándola)  
 **Ro**. Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz...

Rosita aprovechó el que la latina la estuviera abrazando para chocar sus labios con los de ella.

 **S.** No! (separándose)  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S**. Ella fue, yo no lo esperaba, te lo juro.  
 **Q**. Sí, lo vi todo, no puedo creer que sigas insistiendo en lo mismo, Santana ya no volverá contigo, la trataste muy mal, y además no respetas su decisión de no querer nada contigo.  
 **Ro.** Tú tampoco la trataste muy bien que digamos y regresó contigo, eso quiere decir que tengo alguna posibilidad de que en un futuro ella regrese conmigo porque nos pertenecemos desde niñas y tarde o temprano ella estará junto a mí.  
 **Q.** Ja ja jaaaaa, que buen chiste, olvídalo, Santana jamás de los jamases pensará siquiera en la posibilidad de tener alguna aventura contigo.  
 **Ro**. En serio? Yo que tú no estaría tan segura de eso.  
 **S.** Rosa, no. (nerviosa) **  
** **Q**. Ah no? Y por qué lo dices?  
 **S.** Rosa.  
 **Ro**. Jajaja por nada.  
 **Q.** Ahora me lo dices. (tomándola del brazo)  
 **Ro.** Suéltame o te rompo la cara.  
 **Q**. Nos la rompemos.  
 **S.** Amor, no, vámonos de aquí. **  
** **Q**. Ésta estúpida se está burlando de mí y nadie lo hace, de una buena vez dime lo que me tengas que decir.  
 **S.** Nena, vámonos...  
 **Ro**. Sabes? Realmente no quería decirlo por respeto a Santana, pero la verdad es que tú me caes en la punta del hígado y quiero que sepas que yo que tú pensaría dos veces más en volver a decir que Santana jamás volverá a estar conmigo porque ya lo estuvo.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ro**. Sí, mientras tú la tratabas con la punta del pie, ella buscó consuelo conmigo y lo encontró.  
 **Q.** San?

La latina agachó la cabeza.  
 **  
** **Q.** Se... se acostaron?  
 **Ro.** Obviamente, y dos veces. (sonriendo)  
 **S.** Eres una... **  
** **Q**. No lo puedo creer.

La rubia tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa a toda prisa.

 **S.** En este instante empacas tus cosas y te largas de aquí no quiero verte en mi casa cuando vuelva.  
 **R.** Pero...

Santana salió de la casa pero la rubia ya había arrancado su auto, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar su bicicleta y tratar de alcanzarla.

La latina conocía muy bien algunos atajos del vecindario para cortar camino, así que al llegar a cierta calle estuvo casi a la misma distancia que el auto de su novia.

 **S**. Quinn, Quinn! Amor, necesitamos hablar, Quinn!

Pero la rubia visiblemente llorado no le hacía caso.

 **S**. Quinn!

La morena se acercó lo más que pudo a la ventana del auto de Quinn, para tratar de golpearla con su puño, pero con eso sólo consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio para posteriormente derrapar duramente contra el concreto.  
 **  
** **S**. Demonios!

La rubia paró el auto y salió rápidamente de él para correr hasta su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Santana!  
 **S.** No me puedo parar, cielos! **  
****Q**. Tu pierna y brazo? Necesitamos ir al médico, te caíste muy feo.  
 **S.** No, estoy bien, amor déjame explicarte. **  
** **Q**. Hay algo que explicar?  
 **S.** Muchas cosas, auch (tocándose la cabeza) lo hice cuando tú y yo no estábamos juntas, cuando tú estabas con Spencer y me tratabas horriblemente, yo estaba muy estresada, tenía el corazón roto, estaba enojada y ella estaba ahí y yo sólo quería desahogarme y tontamente me acosté con ella. **  
** **Q**. Pero dos veces?  
 **S.** Había mucha rabia en mí.  
 **Q**. Por qué con ella? Por qué no con alguien más? Ella te golpeaba, te humillaba.  
 **S.** Era la única mujer que estaba ahí. (tocándose la cabeza)  
 **Q**. Necesitamos ir al hospital.  
 **S.** No, te juro que no me duele nada físicamente, lo que me duele es mi corazón porque te hice sufrir pero fue sin intención, te lo juro. **  
** **Q.** Por qué me lo ocultaste?  
 **S.** Porque ni siquiera fue importante para mí, ya ni lo recordaba, pero tienes razón, hice mal en ocultártelo pero es que... no sé.  
 **Q.** Me duele mucho, yo no he estado con nadie más.  
 **S.** Estaba muy enojada contigo por querer estar con un hombre, pensé que ya tenías relaciones sexuales con Spencer, por eso no me importó acostarme con Rosita.  
 **Q.** Solo era curiosidad, por eso fui débil y me acerqué a él, pero nunca fui suya.  
 **S.** Pero yo no lo sabía, yo también he tenido un montón de ganas de hacer cosas sólo por curiosidad y no las hago, en cambio tú me cambiaste por un hombre precisamente por curiosidad, eso me hirió profundamente.  
 **Q**. Pero no hice nada con él!  
 **S.** Ya te dije que no lo sabía!  
 **Q**. Me amas? **  
** **S.** Más que a mi vida. **  
** **Q**. Prométeme que ya no me vas a ocultar nada, tenemos que ser muy sinceras en esta relación.  
 **S.** Te lo prometo, ante todo debe haber sinceridad en nuestra relación. **  
** **Q**. No te voy a mentir, me duele en el alma que te hayas acostado con esa bruja, pero al menos me consuela un poco el saber que no lo hiciste mientras tú y yo estábamos juntas, si algún día me entero que me pones el cuerno no me va importar y te voy a desfigurar esa hermosa cara que tienes. (puchero)  
 **S.** Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes, yo no soy así. **  
** **Q**. Lo sé, sólo quería escucharte una vez más decirlo, yo también te prometo que nunca más en la vida te voy a jugar chueco, te amo y eres lo más importante en mi vida, voy a ser tu esposa y viviremos muy felices para siempre.  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas se besaron sensualmente.

 **Q**. Tenemos que ir al hospital te guste o no.  
 **S.** Sí, yo también lo creo, este dedo no se ve muy bien que digamos. **  
** **Q**. Ahhhh! Lo tienes fracturado! Dios mío, Dios mío! (muy pálida)  
 **S.** Oye, vas a hacer que me desmaye. **  
** **Q**. No, no, no pasa nada, ese dedo volteado no se ve tan mal, te voy a ayudar a pararte.  
 **S.** Creo que quedé más jodida que cuando la Rosa me daba esas golpizas porque creo que me pegué fuerte en la cabeza. **  
** **Q.** Si vuelves a mencionar a esa golfa te dejo aquí botada en la calle.  
 **S.** No, lo siento.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más. **  
** **Q**. Cielos...  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Te está escurriendo sangre de la cabeza.  
 **S.** Ay no.

Luego de subir a la latina en su coche, la rubia colocó la bicicleta de la chica en su auto y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

 **S.** Mi abuela me va matar. **  
** **Q**. Lo hará...  
 **S.** Ya corrí a la Rosa de la casa.  
 **Q**. Por fin!  
 **S.** Ahora tendré que trabajar más tiempo, necesitaremos ese dinero. **  
** **Q**. No, ya tienen la habitación, es sólo cuestión de encontrar a otro inquilino.  
 **S.** Buena idea.  
 **Q.** Fue bueno?  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. El sexo con ella?  
 **S.** Jamás se compararía a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, hacerte el amor y cogerte, es la sensación más maravillosa que he experimentado en la vida.  
 **Q**. Es bueno saberlo.  
 **S.** Necesito cerrar los ojos un poco.  
 **Q**. Ni se te ocurra, te golpeaste la cabeza y dicen que no es bueno dormir.  
 **S.** No quiero dormir, sólo quiero cerrar un poco los ojos.  
 **Q**. Pues no lo hagas, mejor platícame de... de... Tu mamá.  
 **S.** Mamá no es quien yo creía. **  
** **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Ella tenía secretos.  
 **Q**. Apoco, y cuáles?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
** **Q**. Santana! No cierres los ojos! Santana!

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	28. Maple

**_Hola, una vez más esta cosa no me deja subir los capítulos como antes, tengo que copiar y pegar todo, pero bueno, les dejo un enorme capítulo por la larga espera._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28. Maple.**

La latina se despertó en una cama de hospital, estaba bastante desconcertada pero se calmó un poco cuando vio a su novia a un lado de ella.

 **S.** Qué pasó?  
 **Q.** Te desmayaste.  
 **S.** Me amputaron algo? Dime la verdad Quinnie, me amputaron algo?  
 **Q**. Que? Claro que no, estás completa, mírate. **  
S.** Es verdad, qué alivio… Lo mejor es que puedo mover las piernas.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Entonces qué fue lo que me pasó? **  
Q**. Tuviste una contusión en la cabeza, te la abriste, por fortuna no es nada grave, te suturaron y te tomaron una tomografía, el doctor dice que estás bien, tienes que usar el cabestrillo por algunas semanas porque tienes una pequeña fisura en tu codo, también tienes que usar una férula en tu dedo, ése sí te lo fracturaste.  
 **S.** Santo Dios... Todo eso me pasó? **  
Q**. Por fortuna sí, pudo haber sido más grave.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Y mi abuela, ya lo sabe? **  
Q**. Sí, fue al baño, Mike la trajo, estaba muy desesperada, pensó que te había pasado algo malo.  
 **S.** Pobrecita de mi abuelita, se supone que yo tengo de cuidarla, y ahora en éstas condiciones cómo lo voy a hacer?  
 **Q**. No te preocupes por eso mi amor, por fortuna estás bien y te puedes mover, como ya te lo dije sólo necesitarás usar ese cabestrillo unos días, pero después estarás completamente normal.  
 **S.** Lamento mucho lo que pasó, yo solita me provoqué esto por mis tonterías.  
 **Q.** Tranquila mi amor, por fortuna no es nada grave.  
 **S.** Y ahora cómo voy a pagar esto? Dios mío, tengo la peor suerte del mundo. **  
Q**. No te preocupes por eso mi cielo ya está todo cubierto.  
 **S.** Otra vez pagando tú? Maldita sea. **  
Q**. No te enojes mi amor yo te amo con todo mi corazón y sabes que lo hago por el inmenso amor que te tengo, además también sé que tú sin dudarlo harías lo mismo por mí. **  
S.** Eso sí.  
 **Q**. Así que ya no hagas berrinches y mejor tranquilízate porque necesitas que tu abuela te vea fuerte.  
 **S**. Tienes razón amor, dame un beso, lo necesito. (puchero) **  
Q**. Jejejeje te amo tanto, bebé. (besándola)

Minutos después la abuela Alma llegó.  
 **  
A.** Mija, mi niña. (llorando)  
 **S.** No llores abuelita.  
 **A.** Mira nada más cómo estás, pues qué pasó? Tú eres muy buena usando la bicicleta.  
 **S.** Me desconcentré abuela, iba tan rápido que la llanta se patinó y me caí, gracias a Dios que Quinn alcanzó a ver y me recogió.  
 **A.** Pero sigo sin entender, por qué Quinn iba en su auto y tú en la bicicleta?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
Q**. Tuvimos una discusión gracias a Rosita, me enojé y salí de su casa, Santana al intentar alcanzarme tuvo el accidente. **  
A.** Pero qué fue lo que hizo Rosita? Cuando llegué a casa ella no estaba ahí.  
 **S.** No estaba porque la corrí, abuela, se lo merecía, perdóname, sé que necesitamos el dinero que ella nos pagaba por rentar el cuarto pero ya no la quiero en la casa, sigue haciéndome daño.  
 **A.** Ay mija, está bien sabes que te apoyo.  
 **S.** Gracias abuelita.

Entonces Mike entró.

 **Mi**. Santo Dios, otra vez la Rosa te golpeó? **  
A.** Mike!  
 **Mi**. Perdón abuela, cómo te sientes, San?  
 **S.** Como si me hubiera golpeado la Rosa jajajaja.  
 **Mi**. Jajajaja.  
 **Q**. No le veo la gracia.  
 **A.** Ni yo.  
 **S.** Perdón, ya no lo vuelvo a decir.  
 **Mi**. Ni yo. **  
A**. Me siento aliviada al saber que no tienes nada grave. **  
S.** Lo sé.  
 **A.** Me quedaré contigo, el doctor dice que tienes que quedarte esta noche.  
 **S.** En serio? (puchero)  
 **A.** Sí.  
 **Q.** No señora López, yo me quedo con Santana, usted necesita descansar y la silla no es nada cómoda.  
 **A.** Pero...  
 **Q.** Sé que Santana es su hija más que su nieta pero ella también la necesita a usted fuerte, así que no vamos a permitir que se desvele ni que se canse.  
 **S.** Q tiene razón, abuelita.  
 **A.** Pero Quinn, tus padres se pueden preocupar.  
 **Q.** Les avisaré, se lo prometo.  
 **Mi.** No te preocupes abuela, Quinn cuidará muy bien de Santana. **  
A**. Está bien, pero mañana vengo a primera hora. **  
S.** Jejeje ok abuelita.  
 **A.** Te amo mucho mi niña hermosa.  
 **S.** Yo te amo más, mi abuelita bella jejejeje.  
 **Mi**. Descansa San.  
 **S.** Gracias Mikey.

Alma y Mike salieron.  
 **  
Q**. Jejeje ellos te aman tanto. **  
S.** Sí, mucho. **  
Q**. Pero yo te amo más.  
 **S.** Más te vale mi amor. **  
Q**. Me asustaste mucho.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, pero no podía dejarte ir sin aclararte todo. **  
Q**. Pues sí. **  
S.** Vas a avisarle a tus padres que te quedarás conmigo? **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** Nena... **  
Q**. Ay amor, sabes que ellos ni lo notarán.  
 **S.** Mmmm. **  
Q**. Trata de dormir.  
 **S.** Ahora sí puedo dormir? **  
Q**. Jajaaj sí, el doctor lo aprobó.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. Yo te voy a cuidar...

A la mañana siguiente la latina se despertó algo dolorida, al voltear, a su lado estaba Quinn completamente dormida, la cabeza de la chica descansaba sobre su abdomen.

 **S.** Awww, mi bebita.

Santana comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su novia.

 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Hey amor, despierta. **  
Q**. Me quedé dormida, perdón.  
 **S.** No, está bien, siento que no hayas descansado a gusto. **  
Q**. Eso no importa.  
 **S.** Amor, necesito ir al baño. **  
Q**. Ok, te traeré un cómodo.  
 **S.** Perdón. (puchero) **  
Q**. Jejejeje pobrecita.

Más tarde, Santana fue dada de alta, la rubia le llamó a Alma para que no fuera al hospital y luego llevó a la latina a su casa.

 **S.** Ya estamos aquí.  
A **.** Por fin, cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Ahorita bien porque me tomé mi medicamento, pero la verdad es que hace rato si me dolía todo el cuerpo.  
 **Mi**. Es mejor que te vayas a recostar.  
 **S.** Sí.

En la habitación de la morena.  
 **  
Q**. Nena, voy a mi casa a darme una ducha y enseguida vuelvo.  
 **S.** No te vayas, puedes bañarte aquí.  
 **Q**. Necesito ir a casa amor, puede que mis padres ya hayan notado mi ausencia.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. No tardaré mucho. **  
S**. Bueno.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo.

La rubia salió de la casa López.

 **Mi**. Verifiqué y por fortuna la Rosa se llevó todas sus cosas, espero que la muy desgraciada no vuelva a acercarse a ti porque te juro que me voy a olvidar de que es mujer.  
 **S.** Jejeje, no te atreverías a ponerle una mano encima.  
 **Mi**. Quién sabe.  
 **S.** Yo lo sé jejeje.  
 **Mi**. Me da gusto que las intrigas de esa loca no hayan afectado tu relación con Quinn, esa chica te adora y eso me tranquiliza.  
 **S.** Sí, ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que mi chica me ama.  
 **Mi**. Pero?  
 **S.** Cómo sabes qué hay un pero?  
 **Mi**. Con ustedes siempre lo hay, suelta la sopa.  
 **S.** Anoche me hizo prometerle que no habría ningún secreto entre nosotras, que siempre nos diríamos la verdad para que nuestra relación no se vea afectada por intrigas.  
 **Mi**. Y eso significa que...  
 **S.** Que no tengo más remedio que decirle lo que pasa con su padre, que gracias a su chantaje regresé con ella, estoy jodida, la voy a perder Mike, estoy segura que la voy a perder. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Mi**. No seas pesimista, me acabas de decir que ahora más que nunca sabes que ella te ama, si le explicas muy bien el trasfondo de la situación estoy seguro que lo va a comprender.  
 **S.** Y si no? Tú sabes que hay un riesgo en eso, y la verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo se lo voy a decir pero de que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo… además siento que es mi deber porque yo ya no estaré a gusto ocultándole algo tan delicado.  
 **Mi.** En eso tienes razón, creo que es mejor que seas sincera ahora y no después, además también es muy importante que seas tú quien se lo diga porque su padre puede inventar alguna mentira y tú saldrías como la villana de toda esta situación.  
 **S.** Pues sí, lo malo es que también tengo que platicarlo con mi abuela, ella tiene que saber que estamos en esta casa gracias al maldito chantaje, tengo miedo porque no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Russell, tal vez ahora sí nos corra de la casa.  
 **Mi**. Crees que sea capaz de echarlas?  
 **S.** La verdad es que sí, porque si mi novia se pelea con él a causa de esto, él se enojará bastante y obvio se querrá desquitar conmigo, tengo que preparar a mi abuela por si tenemos que dejar la casa.  
 **Mi**. Demonios, sólo espero que ganen la demanda para que puedan recibir la indemnización que tu abuela necesita, si no, dónde diablos van a vivir?  
 **S**. Mi vida apesta.  
 **Mi**. Sí.  
 **S.** Gracias por los ánimos.  
 **Mi**. Perdón, pero la verdad es que ya me estresé también con esta situación, pero apoyo el hecho de que quieras decirle la verdad a tu novia.  
 **S.** Pues sí, ahora sólo necesito reunir el suficiente valor para hacerlo y encontrar el momento indicado para decírselo.  
 **Mi**. Que miedo... oye y también le dirás sobre la relación de tu madre y la de ella?  
 **S.** Si salgo bien librada de todo esto, obviamente lo haré si no, no le veo ningún caso.  
 **Mi**. Pues sí.  
 **S.** Amo tanto a Quinn, en serio no pensé que me enamoraría de ella de esta manera, jejeje me caía en la punta.  
 **Mi.** Con ustedes pasó el dicho ese que dice: del odio al amor, solo hay un paso.  
 **S.** Jejejeje es verdad.

Mientras tanto en la casa Fabray.

 **El.** Buenos días señorita. **  
Q**. Hola Elena, mamá está en casa?  
 **El.** No señorita, salió muy temprano. **  
Q**. Preguntó por mí?  
 **El.** Emmm, no. **  
Q**. Ja! Ok... Papá ya volvió?  
 **El.** No.  
 **Q**. Bueno, voy a darme una ducha.  
 **El.** Volverá a salir? **  
Q**. Sí, voy a la casa de mi... Santana.  
 **El.** Está bien señorita. (sonrisa pícara) **  
Q**. Jejejeje... _Definitivamente ella lo sabe._ (pensando)  
 **El.** Quiere que le prepare algo de comer? **  
Q**. Sí por favor, desde ayer no pruebo bocado.  
 **El.** Ok, señorita, en seguida.

En su habitación.  
 **  
Q**. No puedo creerlo, realmente no les importo a ninguno de los dos.

Más tarde y luego de haber comido algo, la rubia salió de su casa para pasar por algunas cosas que le llevaría a su novia.

En la casa López.

 **S.** Listo, me siento como nueva, bueno casi, pero esta ducha me hizo sentir muy bien.  
 **A**. Mija ve a recostarte otra vez.  
 **S.** Pero abuela, tengo que ayudarte a hornear y...  
 **A.** Y nada, el doctor te dijo que tienes que reposar, Santana, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza.  
 **S.** Ok abuela, voy a mi habitación.  
 **A.** Le pediré a Mike que venga a recoger los cupcakes y se los lleve a Brittany, deberías de avisarle que no irás a trabajar porque sufriste un accidente.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, ahorita le aviso.

Y eso hizo la latina, la chica de ojos azules le pidió que descansara para que se recuperara pronto y regresara a trabajar.

Más tarde Quinn llegó a la casa López.

 **Q.** Hola señora Alma, vine a visitar a Santana.  
 **A.** Sí está bien, ella está en su habitación, pasa.  
 **Q.** Gracias señora.  
 **A.** Quinn hija, quiero darte las gracias por ayudar a mi nieta en lo de su accidente.  
 **Q.** No es nada señora López, Santana es lo más importante en mi vida y sólo quiero cuidarla.  
 **A.** Lo sé... Hija, gracias por amar a mi nieta.  
 **Q.** No me dé las gracias, lo que yo siento por Santana es simplemente indescriptible, ella es todo para mí.  
 **A.** Y te aseguro que ella te corresponde.  
 **Q.** Sí, eso lo sé.  
 **A.** Anda, ve con ella.  
 **Q.** Sí señora López.  
 **A.** Abuela, soy tu abuela.  
 **Q.** Jejeje, sí abuela.

Con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia entró a la habitación de la morena.  
 **  
Q.** Hola amor.  
 **S.** Quinnie! Por fin llegas, ven acuéstate conmigo.  
 **Q.** Sin un besito ni nada?  
 **S.** Jajaja, tonta!

La rubia se acercó a la cama para sentarse a un lado de su novia.

 **S.** Te extrañé. **  
Q**. Ya estoy aquí. (besándola)  
 **S.** Dormiste algo?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Ay amor.  
 **Q.** Estoy bien, bebé.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Mira lo que traje.  
 **S.** Jejejeje un montón de golosinas. **  
Q**. Y tu helado favorito.  
 **S.** Qué rico. **  
Q**. Voy por unas cucharas.  
 **S.** Ok... Te amo! **  
Q**. Te amo más.

Las chicas decidieron ver una película romántica mientras comían las golosinas que la rubia había llevado.

 **S.** Te regañaron en tu casa por no ir a dormir? **  
Q**. No, mamá como siempre no notó mi presencia en la casa, cuando llegué ya no estaba ahí, papá al parecer salió de viaje. **  
S**. Ohh... Lo siento.  
 **Q.** Sabes? Sinceramente no entiendo a mis padres, para qué tuvieron hijas si jamás han estado al pendiente de nosotras? Me gustaría tener una familia unida como la tuya, yo no tengo a nadie, tú tienes a tu abuela, a Mike, a su familia… **  
S**. Un momento, cómo que no tienes a nadie? Me tienes a mí, no te soy suficiente?  
 **Q**. Sí mi amor, pero nuestro amor es muy distinto al de una familia, quisiera que mis padres me amaran, desearía que Frannie me quisiera, me hace falta ese tipo de amor, tú lo tienes y por eso tal vez no comprendas cómo me siento.  
 **S.** Mmmm, perdón bebé, tal vez tengas razón. **  
Q**. No te preocupes...  
 **S.** Bueno, cuando te cases conmigo tú y yo formaremos una familia perfecta, tendremos unos hijos preciosos y siempre estaremos al pendiente de ellos, no voy a permitir que los descuides. **  
Q**. Jajajaja, al contrario, seré yo quien no permita que los descuides. **  
S**. Está bien.

Continuaron viendo la película pero la latina estaba muy inquieta y no dejaba de pensar.  
 **  
S**. _Sé que es horrible lo que estoy pensando, pero tal vez sea un buen momento para adelantar mi boda con Quinn, ahorita ella está vulnerable y aceptará de inmediato el casarse conmigo, una vez que estemos casadas le confesaré lo que pasó con su padre, pero ya no podrá hacer mucho porque estaremos unidas legalmente._ (pensando) Jejeje.  
 **Q**. De qué te ríes?  
 **S.** Mmm? **  
Q**. Te estás riendo bebé, de qué te ríes?  
 **S.** Pues de la película. **  
Q**. Pero es una escena triste, qué no ves que la protagonista está llorando?  
 **S.** Sí amor, pero la escena es bastante cursi, por eso me da risa, tú sabes que yo no soy muy romántica que digamos.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje claro que lo eres.  
 **S.** Ven aquí. **  
Q**. Quieres un beso?  
 **S.** Obvio.

Quinn tomó el rostro de su novia para acercarlo al suyo y la besó delicadamente.

 **S.** Amo tus labios. **  
Q**. Y yo los tuyos... Amor, ahora que Rosa por fin se largó de esta casa, sería bueno que sea yo quien rente la habitación.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. Pues sí, yo ya no quiero estar en mi casa, ahí me siento muy sola, en cambio aquí sería fantástico porque viviría contigo y con tu abuela, les ayudaría a hornear, además con lo que les pagara de renta ustedes no extrañarían el dinero que la Rosa ya no va a aportar.  
 **S**. Vaya...  
 **Q**. No te gustaría?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí mi vida, pero sinceramente no creo que tus padres accedan a lo que me estás diciendo, pondrían el grito en el cielo de inmediato.  
 **Q.** Y si ya nos casamos? Si lo hacemos ellos ya no podrían hacer nada contra mí, porque para empezar ya soy mayor de edad y sería tu esposa, entonces lo que ellos opinaran no importaría. **  
S**. Pues... **  
Q**. Mi amor, estoy casi segura de que mi mamá se opondría a nuestra boda por eso tenemos que hacerlo sin que ella lo sepa, mamá odia a los gays.  
 **S.** Jajajajajaa. **  
Q**. De qué te burlas?  
 **S.** Jajaja de nada, es que de sólo imaginarme la cara que pondría tu madre cuando se enterara de nuestro matrimonio… **  
Q**. A mí más que risa me daría mucho miedo.  
 **S.** Sinceramente yo también he pensado que sería bueno ya casarnos, he imaginado un poco lo que sería nuestro futuro, nos casamos al salir de la preparatoria, pasamos aquí el verano y trabajamos en lo que podamos, en otoño te vas a Yale y yo me quedo aquí a seguir trabajando, los fines de semana viajaría a verte, una vez que tenga el suficiente dinero me voy a estudiar a Columbus, ahí cada una viajaría un fin de semana para vernos… **  
Q**. No.  
 **S.** No? **  
Q**. Si me caso contigo yo no voy a ir a Yale, ya parece que me voy a separar de ti, olvídalo.  
 **S**. Pero nena... **  
Q**. Mi amor, la única razón por la que supuestamente entraré a Yale es porque mi madre así lo quiere, pero ni siquiera voy a estudiar lo que me apasiona, en cambio una vez casada contigo también me quedaría aquí a ahorrar todo un año y luego no sé tal vez podríamos irnos a New York, ahí hay muy buenas universidades, tú podrías entrar a estudiar música y programación y yo a estudiar diseño de modas.  
 **S.** Es un buen plan... pero la abuela?  
 **Q.** Bueno, estoy segura que van a ganar la demanda y con el dinero podríamos rentar un apartamento en New York y tu abuela viviría con nosotras.  
 **S.** Excelente plan.  
 **Q.** Entonces me puedo mudar?  
 **S.** Tenemos que hablarlo con la abuela.  
 **Q.** No va a querer. (puchero)  
 **S.** Mira, qué te parece si esperamos un par de días mientras me recupero por completo y luego hablamos con ella, qué dices?  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Hey, no pongas esa carita, te prometo que hablaré con ella, te quedarás en mi casa pero no en esa habitación sino en ésta.  
 **Q.** Tu abuela lo aprobará?  
 **S.** No, pero no tiene de otra, jajajaja.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje ok.  
 **S.** Mmm hueles delicioso. (besándole el cuello)  
 **Q.** Tú también.  
 **S.** Le llamé a Brittany para avisarle sobre mi accidente, le dije que tú tampoco irías a trabajar porque estabas muy cansada ya que me cuidaste toda la noche.  
 **Q**. Somos las peores empleadas de la historia, pobre Brittany se ha de dar golpes contra la pared por habernos contratado. **  
S**. Pero a ti ni te paga.  
 **Q**. Cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** Ella me lo dijo justo después de reconciliarnos, que tú le pediste trabajo sin necesidad de un pago sólo para estar a mi lado.  
 **Q**. Jejeje cierto.  
 **S.** Pues ahora que te vengas a vivir a la casa te va a tener que pagar porque vas a necesitar el dinero, estoy segura que en cuanto pongas un pie en esta casa tus padres te quitarán todo su apoyo. **  
Q**. Sí, puede ser, pero no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo.  
 **S.** Yo también... _Tengo que conseguir dinero a como dé lugar para comprarle un anillo de compromiso._ (pensando)

Más tarde la rubia fue a ayudarle a la señora Alma con los cupcakes.

 **A**. Ay mija, has de estar muerta de cansancio y ahora estás aquí ayudándome, deberías irte a dormir.  
 **Q.** En cuanto terminemos lo haré, abuela, puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?  
 **A.** Sabes que sí pero... **  
Q**. Me puedo quedar en el sofá.  
 **A.** Tenemos una habitación extra. **  
Q.** Mmmm la verdad es que no me gustaría acostarme sobre la misma cama en la que durmió esa mujer.  
 **A.** No hablo de esa habitación, hablo sobre la de Maribel. **  
Q.** En serio me estás ofreciendo pasar la noche en la habitación de tu hija?  
 **A.** Sí, no te preocupes por el aseo, está limpia, tanto Santana como yo siempre nos ocupamos de asearla, también tiene sábanas limpias.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (sonriendo)

Antes de ir a dormir, las López y la rubia cenaron en compañía de Mike.

 **Mi**. Y eso hicimos hoy.  
 **S.** Me encanta verte con esa sonrisa, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que Tina logre eso en ti.  
 **Q**. Yo también.  
 **Mi**. Jamás me imaginé emocionarme tanto con una chica que no fuera Brittany, pero les aseguro que Tina es perfecta, creo que nos complementamos bastante bien.  
 **S.** Claro, son asiáticos.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Es broma, perdón.  
 **Mi**. No te preocupes abuela, estoy bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de tu nieta, sé que es una tonta.  
 **S.** Oye!  
 **Q.** Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Quinnie! **  
Q**. Ooops, perdón bebé. **  
A.** Espero que pronto traigas a esa chica a comer o a cenar, quiero conocerla.  
 **Mi**. Claro que sí abuelita.

Luego de cenar y continuar con una plática muy amena, Mike finalmente se despidió para que las tres mujeres descansaran.

 **Q.** Así estás cómoda?  
 **S.** Sí mi amor, no te preocupes ya puedes irte a descansar.  
 **Q**. Está bien, sueña con los angelitos.  
 **S.** Uy, entonces soñaré contigo y nadie más que contigo. **  
Q**. Que linda eres, te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Quinn se despidió de Santana con muchos besos y luego salió de la habitación.

La latina aprovechó para llamarle a su amigo.  
 **  
Mi**. Pensé que ya estarías dormida.  
 **S.** No falta mucho para eso, pero primero necesitaba platicarte algo.  
 **Mi**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Quinn quiere vivir conmigo. **  
Mi**. Wooow, en serio?  
 **S.** Sí, está harta de sentirse sola en su enorme casa y quiere rentar la habitación que dejó la Rosa, qué piensas de eso?  
 **Mi**. Que sus padres jamás lo van a permitir.  
 **S.** Ash... **  
Mi**. Y que Quinn mamasota Fabray está perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
 **S.** Lo sé jejejeje, se siente tan bien eso.  
 **Mi**. Me imagino.  
 **S**. Necesito que me prestes todo el dinero que puedas.  
 **Mi**. Otra vez?  
 **S**. Ándale Mike, ya te pagué todo y hace mucho que no te pedía, por favor, anda, di que sí, sí?  
 **Mi.** Y para qué quieres el dinero?  
 **S.** Quiero comprarle un lindo anillo de compromiso, ya estoy decidida hermano, me voy a casar con ella en cuanto terminemos la preparatoria. **  
Mi**. Quéeeeeee?  
 **S.** Oye, mi oído! (retirando el auricular)  
 **J.** Mike, qué pasa?  
 **Mi**. Nada mamá, estoy hablando con Santana.  
 **J.** Pero qué no acabas de llegar de su casa?  
 **Mi**. Jejeje sí.  
 **J.** Ustedes están locos.  
 **Mi.** Ay mamá... Listo ya se fue.  
 **S.** Jejeje Julia es genial... Entonces me vas a prestar?  
 **Mi**. Santana, estás segura que quieres dar ese enorme paso? Somos muy jóvenes.  
 **S.** Sí, estoy decidida, me quiero casar con Quinn y ella también conmigo, pero quiero que al menos sea romántico cuando se lo pida formalmente y que ella tenga buen anillo, bueno no un anillo tan corriente.  
 **Mi**. Ohhh, ya que sé que eres bastante terca y que no cambiarás de opinión, ok, te prestaré todo el dinero que tengo pero espero no tardes mucho en pagarme porque yo también lo necesito.  
 **S.** Sí, te juro que te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda, si es posible mucho antes de lo que te imaginas, porque mi abuela va a ganar la demanda.  
 **Mi**. Dios te oiga.  
 **S.** Verás que sí, nuestros días de pobreza están a punto de terminar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Maribel, la rubia la observaba detalladamente.

 **Q**. Es tan diferente a la habitación de Santana, ésta es más femenina, con más detalles...

Se acercó a un portarretrato donde estaba iba foto de Maribel con Santana de bebé.

 **Q.** Jejejeje awww mi novia, qué bonita con esos cachetes.

Entonces la rubia tomó el portarretrato para ver más de cerca la imagen pero de repente se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al piso.

 **Q.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío, soy una tonta, espero no se haya roto.

Para fortuna de la rubia, no le pasó nada al marco ni al vidrio, solo se había abierto, cuando estaba acomodando la foto, notó que un papel había salido de detrás de la fotografía.

 **Q.** Y esto, lo leo o no? Bueno.

Quinn comenzó a leer lo que parecía ser un recado.

 _-Maribel, necesito verte, estaré en la ciudad unos días, sé que me odias pero lo hice para abrirte los ojos, te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte.  
_  
El recado no tenía remitente.

 **Q.** Santana sabrá sobre esto? Tal vez sea un recado de su padre para mi suegra... Mañana se lo muestro.

Esa noche la rubia durmió plácidamente, sentía el calor familiar que tanto necesitaba.

Al día siguiente.  
 **  
Q.** Buenos días abuelita.  
 **A.** Mija, buenos días, estoy preparando el desayuno.  
 **Q.** Déjame ayudarte.  
 **A.** Sabes hacerlo?  
 **Q.** Mmm no, pero si me dices cómo, puedo aprender.  
 **A.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Y Santana?  
 **A.** Aún no despierta.  
 **Q.** Ha de seguir adolorida.  
 **A.** Sí, es lo más seguro.

Más tarde la morena salió de su habitación.

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola bebé, cómo amaneciste?  
 **S.** Me sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo. **  
Q**. Pobrecita.  
 **A.** Santana te estás tomando el medicamento?  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.  
 **A.** Eso espero. **  
Q.** Ven amor, vamos a desayunar, yo preparé casi todo.  
 **S.** Jajaja en serio? **  
Q**. Te lo juro.  
 **A.** Quinn es muy buena aprendiz.  
 **Q.** Anda siéntate. **  
S.** Gracias... Uy, se ve muy apetitoso.  
 **Q**. Y no sabe tan mal, te lo aseguro. **  
S.** A ver... oye, sabe muy bien.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **A.** Es verdad.  
 **Q.** Woow que emoción jejeje.

Más tarde.

 **A.** Santana llamaré a la preparatoria para avisarle al director sobre tu accidente.  
 **S.** Ok abuelita.  
 **Q**. Yo iré por mi uniforme a casa, olvidé traerlo.  
 **S.** Ya no vas a alcanzar a ir a la primera práctica.  
 **Q**. No importa.  
 **S.** Sue se va a desquitar.  
 **Q**. Lo sé. (mueca)  
 **A.** Me sorprende demasiado que esa tal Sue Sylvester siga al frente del equipo de animadoras, recuerdo perfectamente que a mi Maribel la trataba un poco mal, Judy siempre fue su consentida.  
 **Q**. Sabes abuelita? A veces me gustaría que me platicaras más sobre la amistad de nuestras madres. **  
A.** La verdad es que la amistad de sus madres fue muy repentina, antes de que Maribel entrara al equipo de animadoras ella era bastante solitaria, pero en cuanto fue aceptada en el equipo todo cambió, comenzó a salir más con Judy y otras de sus compañeras, luego llegó Eduardo al vecindario y se fueron acercando un poco más hasta que finalmente comenzaron una relación. **  
Q**. Y mamá no se puso celosa por esa relación?  
 **S.** Quinn! **  
Q**. Qué? Es sólo una pregunta, la abuela dice que ellas eran muy unidas, pero me imagino que cuando tu mamá comenzó su noviazgo con Eduardo, ellas se separaron un poco.  
 **A.** Pues sí, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo ya que Judy también se hizo muy buena amiga de Eduardo, ella salía con ellos varias veces hasta que finalmente dejó de venir a casa.  
 **Q.** Sabes por qué dejó de venir?  
 **A.** Se lo pregunté varias veces a Maribel, ella solo decía que Judy tenía muchas cosas que arreglar ya que se iría a Yale y que gracias a eso no tenía mucho tiempo libre.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S**. Lo que está muy raro es que justo cuando mamá terminó con Eduardo, Judy haya dejado de venir a casa, estoy segura que algo raro pasó entre ellos tres.  
 **Q**. Eso crees? Pero qué podría haber pasado?  
 **S.** No sé, tú sabes algo, abuelita?  
 **A.** No... desafortunadamente antes las cosas no eran como ahora, tú y yo tenemos una comunicación muy buena, pero Maribel era diferente, Pedro era bastante tradicionalista y él no se prestaba mucho a escucharla, de hecho muy pocas veces ella nos platicó sobre sus sentimientos.  
 **S.** Sabes si además de Eduardo tuvo otro novio antes de terminar la preparatoria?  
 **A.** No mija, no lo sé.  
 **Q.** Tal vez mamá lo sepa.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, es solo que me siento un poco mal al no saber casi nada de la vida de mamá antes de que yo apareciera en escena. **  
A.** Mija, si quieres saber algo de la vida de tu mamá sabes que tenía un diario personal.  
 **S.** Lo has leído?  
 **A.** No, nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo, pero contigo es diferente porque no tuviste mucho tiempo para conocerla, te la arrebataron cuando eras muy pequeña, deberías de leerlo.  
 **Q**. La abuela tiene razón, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar a leerlo.  
 **S.** No!  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** Lo que quiero decir es que no sé si estoy preparada para leer las intimidades de mamá.  
 **A.** Bueno hija, era sólo una opción.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, lo pensaré.  
 **Q.** En fin, yo ya me voy o llegaré más tarde a la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Sí.

Las Quinntana fueron a la habitación de la morena a despedirse.

 **S.** Mmm tus besos.  
 **Q**. Te amo tanto.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti, no tardes mucho.  
 **Q.** No amor, en cuanto terminen las clases me vendré para acá.  
 **S.** Oye mi amor, te quedarás también esta noche a dormir aquí?  
 **Q**. Sí, lo haré hasta que te recuperes por completo para poder ayudar a la abuela en la venta de cupcakes, cuando por fin te decidas a hablar con ella sobre mi mudanza total a esta casa, me quedaré para siempre.  
 **S.** Ok, te aseguro que lo haré. **  
Q**. Bueno yo me voy, piensa en mí.  
 **S.** Sí nena. **  
Q**. Ah, casi lo olvido, anoche estaba viendo una fotografía tuya con tu madre y por un descuido se me cayó el portarretrato, no le pasó nada no te preocupes pero al quererlo armar nuevamente, encontré este recado detrás de la fotografía, creo que alguien se lo mandó a tu mamá.

Santana lo leyó.  
 **  
Q**. Sólo Dios sabe quién se lo haya mandado, pero es extraño lo que dice, no lo crees?  
 **S.** Sí, mucho... **  
Q**. Y si es la letra de tu padre?  
 **S.** Mmm será?  
 **Q**. Puede ser.  
 **S.** Cielos... **  
Q**. Ya me voy amor.  
 **S.** Sí nena, cuídate.

Quinn salió de la casa.

 **S.** Quién diablos escribiría ésto?

Ante la enorme duda, la latina decidió bajar al sótano para leer nuevamente algunas hojas del diario de su madre.

 _"Entre más conozco a Eduardo cada vez me cae mejor, es muy chistoso, hace la mejores bromas y además es muy servicial y atento, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos"  
_  
 **S.** Amigos... como no.

 _"Como todos los días desde que Eduardo se mudó al vecindario, llegamos juntos a la preparatoria, Judy nos vio y de inmediato se acercó"  
_  
 ** _Ju._** _Hey, cómo están?  
 **M.** Hola Judy, bien.  
 **E.** Sí, llegamos con muy buena actitud para estudiar.  
 **Ju**. Ya veo... Maribel, esta noche las chicas del equipo nos vamos a reunir en mi casa, paso por ti?  
 **M.** Mmm hoy no puedo, Eduardo me invitó a ir al cine y...  
 **Ju.** Jajaja y te alcanza para llevarla al cine?  
 **E.** Sí por qué?  
 **Ju**. Bueno, no solo es pagar la entrada, también las palomitas, el refresco, dulces... **  
E**. He ahorrado.  
 **Ju**. Pues entonces tendrán que posponer su salida porque la reunión de hoy es de carácter urgente, estamos por participar en las eliminatorias regionales y tenemos que afinar algunos detalles. **  
M.** Y no puedes informarme después de lo que hablaron?  
 **Ju**. Mira Maribel, si te interesa el equipo, asistirás a la reunión y si no, pues allá tú._

Judy se alejó.

 _ **E.** Vaya, tu amiga lleva su rol de capitana del equipo muy en serio. **  
M**. Sí, se apasiona demasiado._  
 _ **E.** Bueno, no te preocupes, podemos ir otro día al cine. **  
M.** Estás seguro?_  
 _ **E.** Sí. **  
M**. Está bien. (sonriendo)_  
 _ **E.** Tienes una linda sonrisa._  
 _ **M**. Gracias._

 _Más tarde._  
 _ **  
M**. Entonces pasas por mí a mi casa?_  
 _ **Ju**. Cómo? Decidiste posponer tu cita romántica?_  
 _ **M.** No era ninguna cita romántica. (rodando los ojos)_  
 _ **Ju.** Ok, pasaré por ti._  
 _ **M.** Bien._  
 _ **Ju.** Me acompañas a un lugar? **  
M**. Ahorita?_  
 _ **Ju**. Sí. **  
M.** Ok, a dónde?_

 _"Judy me llevó detrás de las gradas"_

 _ **M.** Qué hacemos aquí? No hay nadie._  
 _ **Ju.** Precisamente porque ahorita no hay nadie te traje, te extraño tanto mi amor._  
 _ **M.** Espera..._  
 _ **Ju.** No, te amo, te necesito tanto._  
 _ **M.** Y por qué me ignoras por días?_  
 _ **Ju**. Es por nuestro bien, si los demás se enteran de que nos amamos sería nuestra perdición. **  
M.** Nos amamos?_  
 _ **Ju**. Sí, al menos yo si te amo. **  
M.** Es que..._

 _"Pero Judy no dejó que le dijera nada más y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente"_

 _ **M.** Espera..._  
 _ **Ju**. No puedo, te necesito Maribel, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito._

 _"Y me dejé llevar... tuvimos sexo en ese lugar y fue fantástico"_

 **S.** Ay por Dios, ewwww.

 ** _Ju._** _Lamento que aquí hayamos... **  
M.** Está bien, no te preocupes.  
 **Ju.** Te amo.  
 **M.** Mucho?  
 **Ju.** En exceso. **  
M.** Vamos a clases.  
 **Ju**. Algún día me corresponderás?  
 **M.** Judy...  
 **Ju**. No, verdad?  
 **M**. Es que...  
 **Ju**. Está bien, no importa, vámonos. **  
M.** No te enojes.  
 **Ju**. No lo hago._

 _"Tal vez Judy no se enojó pero creo que le rompí el corazón"_

 **S**. Cada vez estoy más confundida, mi madre amaba o no a Judy Fabray?  
Pero si no lo hacía entonces por qué le seguía el juego?

 _"Judy pasó por mí a mi casa, estaba seria, no quise decirle mucho, me sentía rara"  
_  
 ** _M._** _Y de qué será la reunión?  
 **Ju**. Sobre las coreografías que usaremos para la competencia. **  
M**. Ahhh._

 _En la casa de Judy._

 _ **Ju**. Entonces ya está decidido?_  
 _ **G.** Sí, ésas dos son nuestras mejores coreografías, ahora solo falta que la entrenadora dé el visto bueno._  
 _ **Ju.** Yo me encargaré de eso, Grace._  
 _ **M.** Ojalá no cambie al último segundo de parecer, ya saben cómo es._  
 _ **Ju**. No lo creo, sería arriesgarse demasiado, ya no hay tiempo para una nueva coreografía._  
 _ **G.** Eso es verdad._  
 _ **X.** Aquí están los bocadillos._  
 _ **Ju**. Ponlos en la mesa._  
 _ **X.** Sí. **  
M**. Gracias._  
 _ **X.** De nada señorita._  
 _ **G.** No se les olvide que mañana tenemos que ir a animar al equipo de fútbol._  
 _ **Ju.** Sí, espero que Dylan dé un buen juego._  
 _ **G.** Y cómo te va con él?_  
 _ **Ju.** Es el mejor novio del mundo, es tan atento, tan romántico, es perfecto._  
 _ **G.** Ay que emoción._  
 _ **Ju.** Sí._  
 _ **G.** Oye Maribel, te he visto mucho con un chico, acaso es tu novio? **  
M**. Eduardo? No para nada, solo somos amigos, es mi vecino. **  
G.** Bueno, tal vez eso sea solo por el momento y después se dé algo más. **  
M.** Jejeje estás loca, Grace._  
 _ **Ju.** Pues harían una perfecta pareja, los dos son de la misma clase social._

 _Hubo un silencio incómodo._

 _ **M.** Sí, él y yo somos iguales, tienes algún problema con eso? Aquí no todas tenemos el dinero que tú, eso es pecado?_  
 _ **Ju.** No te enojes, fue solo un comentario._  
 _ **M.** Sí claro. **  
G**. Deberíamos de escuchar música._  
 _ **Ju**. Sí, traeré mi grabadora._

 _Judy se alejó._

 _ **G.** Pensé que ustedes dos se llevaban bien. **  
M**. Yo también lo pensé, pero está claro que no._  
 _ **Ju**. Aquí está, ponemos a Air Supplay?_  
 _ **G.** Síiii._

 _"Aguanté un rato más pero luego decidí salir de esa casa"_  
 _ **  
M.** Bueno chicas, me despido, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer._  
 _ **Ju**. Espera, quedé en regresarte a tu casa._  
 _ **M.** No te preocupes, puedo regresar sola._  
 _ **Ju**. Pero..._  
 _ **G.** No te preocupes Judy, yo la llevo, ya me tengo que ir también._  
 _ **Ju.** Mmm ok._  
 _ **M.** Nos vemos mañana._

 _"Grace y yo salimos de casa de Judy, no es que me haya agradado mucho el que ella me trajera a casa, Grace es extraña"_

 _ **M.** Ya llegué mamá._  
 _ **A.** Qué bueno hija, mira quién está aquí. **  
M**. Lalo._  
 _ **E.** Hola, vine a traerles una gelatina que les hizo mi mamá._  
 _ **A.** Está deliciosa, ven hija, te daré una porción. **  
M.** Ok jejejeje._  
 _ **E.** Cómo te fue en tu reunión? **  
M**. Bien._  
 _ **E.** Tu cara no dice lo mismo. **  
M.** Es solo que... siento que no pertenezco a ese grupo._  
 _ **E.** Bueno eso es obvio, tú no tienes la cabeza hueca. **  
M**. Pero necesito seguir en las animadoras, me servirá para conseguir una beca. **  
E.** Pues sí._  
 _ **M.** Me hubiera gustado más ir esta tarde contigo que con esas huecas._

 _"Eduardo me regaló una linda sonrisa, él es definitivamente un excelente chico"_

 _"Al día siguiente, Judy me interceptó en la entrada de la preparatoria"_

 _ **Ju.** Necesitamos hablar._  
 _ **M.** De qué?_  
 _ **Ju.** Acompáñame._

 _"Judy me llevó a un lugar algo apartado"_

 _ **Ju**. Perdóname por los estúpidos comentarios de ayer. **  
M**. Ah eso, ok no hay problema._  
 _ **Ju**. Lo dije porque me dan muchos celos que pases el tiempo con ese idiota y no conmigo. **  
M.** Judy, solo somos amigos._  
 _ **Ju**. Me lo juras? **  
M.** Sí._  
 _ **Ju.** Te amo, ven a mi casa esta tarde, sí? **  
M.** No puedo._  
 _ **Ju.** Vas a salir con tu amigo?_  
 _ **M.** No pero..._  
 _ **Ju.** Entonces ven, anda. **  
M.** Ok pero solo un rato._  
 _ **Ju.** Sí mi amor._

 _"Siempre hay algo que hace Judy que termina convenciéndome"_

 _ **Ju.** Gracias por venir._  
 _ **M.** Está bien._  
 _ **Ju.** Vamos a mi habitación._  
 _ **M.** Ok._

 _"Ya ahí, Judy no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarme"_

 _ **Ju.** Te necesito, te extraño, eres mía verdad?_  
 _ **M.** Judy..._  
 _ **Ju.** Solo dímelo. **  
M.** No puedo._  
 _ **Ju.** Pero por qué? **  
M.** Porque no está bien._  
 _ **Ju.** No sientes lo mismo que yo?_  
 _ **M.** No lo sé, estoy muy confundida, me gusta estar contigo pero no creo sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mí._  
 _ **Ju.** Qué? **  
M**. Cuando me ignoraste por días me sentía fatal pero luego comprendí que es lo mejor para ambas, que tú sigas con Dylan._  
 _ **Ju**. Y que tú te hagas novia de Eduardo, verdad?_  
 _ **M.** No._  
 _ **Ju.** Estás rompiendo conmigo? **  
M.** No somos novias._  
 _ **Ju.** Lo somos y lo sabes, entonces estás rompiendo conmigo?_

 _"Y ahí lo supe, el ver a Judy tan frágil, tan triste, me aclaró la mente"_

 _ **M.** Judy no te pongas así._  
 _ **Ju.** No me dejes._  
 _ **M.** No, claro que no, eres mía y yo soy tuya._  
 _ **Ju.** De verdad?_  
 _ **M.** Sí._  
 _ **Ju.** Te amo. **  
M.** Y yo a ti._

 _"Besé a Judy y sentí que ambas flotábamos por toda la habitación, estar enamorada es la mejor sensación del mundo, la amo, amo a Judy"_

 **S.** Y Eduardo qué papel tiene en toda esta historia? Sería la barba de mamá?

La latina dejó de leer el diario de su madre, estaba algo cansada y prefirió ir a descansar.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria.

 **B.** Pobre Santana.  
 **Q.** Sí, me asusté mucho, si algo le pasa me muero.  
 **B.** Jejeje, jamás me imaginé llegar a verte así, tan enamorada. **  
Q.** Lo sé, Santana es la persona que tanto había idealizado toda mi vida, me voy a mudar con ella.  
 **B.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Lo que oyes, vamos a vivir juntas en cuanto hablemos con su abuela.  
 **B.** Y tus papás? **  
Q.** Lo tendrán que aceptar les guste o no.  
 **B.** Me has dejado sin palabras.  
 **Q.** Y terminando la preparatoria nos vamos a casar.  
 **B.** Woooow.  
 **Q.** Ella es el amor de mi vida y yo el de ella, para qué esperar a estar juntas si al final lo vamos a estar de todos modos?  
 **B**. Tienes razón, es mejor que lo hagan de una buena vez. **  
Q**. Sí, estoy muy emocionada.  
 **B.** Te organizaré la mejor despedida de soltera, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Eso espero jejeje.

Más tarde, mientras la rubia guardaba unos libros en su casillero…

 **Sam**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Sam, hola.  
 **Sam**. Me atreví a saludarte porque estás sola, jeje sé que no le caigo nada bien a tu novia.  
 **Q.** Bueno, ella no tiene muy buenas referencias sobre ti.  
 **Sam**. Me imagino, escuché unos rumores sobre que tuvo un accidente, está bien?  
 **Q.** Vaya, aquí todo vuela como pólvora, sí, ella está bien, solo necesita reposar un poco.  
 **Sam.** Qué bueno... Y tú cómo estás?  
 **Q.** Bien, ya sabes, muy enamorada.  
 **Sam**. Me imagino, aunque jamás pensé que fueras a enamorarte de una mujer. **  
Q.** Ni yo y créeme que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, el destino puso a Santana en mi camino y jamás voy a cansarme de agradecerle a la vida por eso.  
 **Sam**. Me da gusto verte así, tan feliz.  
 **Q.** Lo dices en serio?  
 **Sam**. Sí, te lo juro.  
 **Q.** Gracias Sam.  
 **Sam.** No es nada, fui un patán contigo pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.  
 **Q.** Muchas gracias.  
 **Sam**. Nos vemos luego.  
 **Q.** Sí, te cuidas.

Al término de las clases, Quinn volvió a la casa López.

 **S.** Por fin, te extrañé demasiado. (puchero) **  
Q**. Pero ya estoy aquí mi vida.  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
Q**. Te amo más. (besándola)  
 **A.** Niñas. (aclarándose la garganta)  
 **Q.** Perdón.  
 **A.** Cómo te fue en clases?  
 **Q.** Bien abuela, por cierto, aquí están tus tareas mi amor.  
 **S.** Qué? Me trajiste la tarea?  
 **A.** Yo se lo pedí.  
 **S.** Mmm pues muchas gracias. (rodando los ojos)  
 **A.** Ya te vi.  
 **S.** Perdón abuelita jejeje.  
 **Q.** Voy a cambiarme de ropa.  
 **S.** Puedo ver?  
 **A.** Santana López!  
 **S.** Voy a dejar mi tarea en mi habitación. (corriendo)  
 **A.** Esa muchacha está loca!  
 **Q**. Jajajaja.

Más tarde.  
 **  
S.** Ni moribunda me libro de los deberes escolares.  
 **Q**. No digas tonterías.  
 **S.** Tengo excelentes notas, para qué me mandan más tarea? **  
Q**. Eso no lo sé.  
 **S.** Podemos ir a pasear un rato? Ya me aburrí de estar encerrada. **  
Q**. Pídele permiso a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Yo? **  
Q**. Pues claro, eres tú quien quiere salir.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Luego de un buen sermón, Alma aceptó dejar salir a la latina.  
 **  
Q**. A dónde vamos? **  
S**. A donde sea, el caso es respirar aire fresco.  
 **Q**. Al mirador y bajamos al bosque?  
 **S.** Ok. **  
Q**. Pero no lo vayas a mencionar que tu abuela me mata.  
 **S.** Pico cerrado.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Qué hermosa vista.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Beso? **  
Q**. Jejeje muchos.

Quinn tomó de la cintura a su novia y comenzó a besarla sensualmente.

 **S**. Tienes los mejores labios del mundo.  
 **Q**. Y sólo quieren estar pegados a los tuyos.  
 **S.** Uyy, qué rico.  
 **Q.** Oye bebé, tienes idea de quién le haya mandado ese recado a tu mamá?  
 **S.** _Sí, tu madre._ (pensando) Pues no. **  
Q**. Es una lástima que no haya ninguna relación entre mamá y yo, si la hubiera entonces le preguntaría si ella sabe quién escribió la nota.  
 **S.** Olvídalo Quinnie, tu madre y la mía dejaron de ser amigas en cuanto terminaron la preparatoria. **  
Q**. Crees que después de eso jamás se hayan vuelto a ver? **  
S**. Quién sabe.

Quinn se colocó detrás de la latina y la abrazó.

 **Q.** Es algo muy curioso, mira que nuestras madres hayan sido tan amigas y que años después tú y yo vayamos a formar una familia.  
 **S**. Lo sé... es algo muy raro.  
 **Q**. Es el destino.  
 **S.** Sí, es como si nuestros destinos y los de nuestras madres fueran paralelos. **  
Q**. Con la diferencia de que ellas no tuvieron una relación amorosa.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Vamos a caminar?  
 **S.** Sí amor.

En el camino, Quinn le platicó su día a Santana.

 **S.** Maldito boca de trucha, aprovechó el que estuvieras sola. **  
Q**. Jajaja pero no se me insinuó ni nada.  
 **S.** Más le vale o le parto las bolas de una patada. **  
Q**. Jajaja que ruda.  
 **S.** Claro, con la futura madre de mis hijos nadie se mete. **  
Q**. Escuchas eso?  
 **S.** No, qué es? **  
Q**. Es como si un cachorro estuviera llorando.  
 **S.** Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me dejó idiota, no escucho nada. **  
Q**. Jajajaja ay amor, ven, vamos a ver de qué se trata.  
 **S.** Ok.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y luego encontraron a un perrito.  
 **  
Q**. Awww mira mi amor, te dije que era un cachorro.

Quinn se agachó y lo cargó.

 **S.** Y qué hace un cachorro aquí? **  
Q**. No sé.  
 **S.** Espera, iré a buscar a su madre, tal vez el pequeño se haya perdido. **  
Q**. No te alejes demasiado.  
 **S.** No mi amor.

Santana caminó y un fuerte olor la hizo voltear.

 **S.** Cielos... (mueca)

La latina regresó con su novia.  
 **  
Q**. Encontraste a su madre?  
 **S.** Sí y a sus 3 hermanos... están muertos. **  
Q**. Por Dios...  
 **S.** Y por lo que se ve este cachorrito correrá con la misma suerte si no lo llevamos al veterinario de inmediato. **  
Q**. Tienes razón, vamos a llevarlo.

En el veterinario...

 **Dr**. El pequeño tiene un estado de desnutrición bastante alarmante, también tenía hipotermia que ya le controlé y una infección en las vías respiratorias.  
 **Q.** Se va a morir?  
 **Dr.** Espero que no, le suministraré medicamentos, tiene que quedarse unos días aquí para ver su evolución.  
 **Q.** Está bien, yo cubro los gastos.  
 **Dr**. Este pequeño es muy afortunado al haberlas encontrado a tiempo.  
 **Q.** Cuídelo mucho doctor, mañana vendremos a visitarlo.  
 **Dr.** Lo haré.

A la salida.

 **S.** Tienes el corazón más hermoso del mundo. **  
Q**. Dante se merece una oportunidad y hay que dársela.  
 **S.** Dante? **  
Q**. Sí, así se llama nuestro cachorro.  
 **S.** Nuestro?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, él nos escogió por eso nos encontró, es nuestro y formará parte de nuestra familia.  
 **S.** Jejejeje excelente, ya tenemos mascota, a Dante. **  
Q**. Sí, además nunca he tenido un perro.  
 **S.** Nunca? **  
Q**. No, Frannie y yo siempre se lo pedimos a nuestros padres pero nos ignoraron como siempre.  
 **S.** Mmm pues yo sí tuve uno. **  
Q**. Te lo regaló tu mamá?  
 **S.** No, de hecho era de mamá, sinceramente no sé cómo llegó a ella, pero recuerdo muy bien a Maple, era un perro bastante juguetón… meses después de la muerte de mamá, él salió de la casa y ya nunca volvió, lo estuvimos buscando por todo el vecindario y Mike me ayudó a poner carteles buscándolo, pero jamás lo encontramos, luego alguien me dijo que cuando los perros van a morir se alejan para que sus dueños no sufran, no sé si sea verdad pero el caso es que Maple jamás volvió a casa.  
 **Q.** Ohh pobrecito.  
 **S.** Sí, yo estaba tan triste que jamás quise volver a tener un perro hasta hoy. **  
Q**. Pues qué mejor que sea conmigo con quien lo vuelvas a tener.  
 **S.** Te amo (beso) te amo (beso) y te amo. (beso) **  
Q**. Te amo más.  
 **S.** Vamos a casa, es hora de mis pastillas. **  
Q**. Sí.

Esa noche.

 **Mi.** Familia!  
 **S.** Mike.  
 **Mi**. Qué hay de cenar?  
 **Q.** Aún no preparamos nada.  
 **S.** Solo a eso vienes?  
 **Mi.** Claro que no, mira lo que traigo aquí, terminé de darle el toque final a las últimas mezclas que hemos hecho.  
 **S.** Qué bien.  
 **A.** Bueno, creo que empezaré a preparar algo, me ayudas hija?  
 **Q.** Sí abuelita.  
 **S.** Les importa si Mike y yo bajamos al sótano a escuchar la mezcla?  
 **A.** No, pero no tarden mucho.  
 **S.** No lo haremos.

En el sótano.  
 **  
Mi**. Ten, te traje todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, espero que tú tengas algo para que le puedes comprar el buen anillo que quieres a tu novia. **  
S.** Sí, tengo algo, me tienes que acompañar un día de estos a buscar el anillo perfecto.  
 **Mi**. Cuenta con ello.  
 **S.** Hoy estuve leyendo una parte del diario de mamá, y ahí acepta que amaba a Judy.  
 **Mi**. Y entonces qué pasó?  
 **S.** No sé, pero definitivamente todo esto está más que extraño, porque la abuela dice que mamá era novia de un tal Eduardo y mamá en su diario si lo mencionó pero sólo como un amigo, no sé en qué momento se hizo su novia si se suponía que amaba a Judy.  
 **Mi.** Tal vez lo hizo para no levantar ninguna sospecha sobre su inclinación sexual.  
 **S.** Sí, pensé lo mismo, quisiera acabar de leer todo el diario pero mientras Quinn esté aquí me será imposible.  
 **Mi**. En serio no piensas hablarle sobre eso? Ella es tu novia y no se lo deberías ocultar. **  
S.** Lo sé, y algún día se lo diré, pero primero necesito encontrar la manera correcta de hacerlo, además de lo del chantaje de su padre.  
 **Mi**. Pobre de ti con tanto enredo.  
 **S.** Me quiero volver loca.  
 **Mi**. Santana, díselo, que no pase mucho tiempo.  
 **S**. Sí, pero primero tengo que casarme con ella porque una vez casada conmigo ella sabrá que mi amor es totalmente sincero y no le importará nada sobre el chantaje.  
 **Mi**. Estás segura?  
 **S.** No, pero es lo que necesito creer.  
 **Mi**. Mejor díselo antes.  
 **S.** No.  
 **Mi**. Terca.

Cuando estaban a punto de cenar.

 **Q.** San, qué crees que me platicó tu abuela?  
 **S.** Ni idea. **  
Q**. Bueno, le conté sobre nuestra aventura con Dante el día de hoy, y ella me dijo que Maple fue un regalo de mi mamá para la tuya, puedes creer tanta coincidencia?  
 **S.** Qué? En serio?  
 **Mi.** Maple! Mi mejor amigo. **  
A.** Sí mija, fue uno de los regalos que Judy le dio a tu madre cuando cumplió 17 años.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **Q**. Sólo espero que nuestro Dante no corra con la misma suerte de Maple.  
 **S.** Y yo espero que tú y yo no nos alejemos como nuestras madres.  
 **Q**. Nooo, eso ni pensarlo.  
 **A.** Jajajaja aquí la diferencia es que ustedes tienen una relación amorosa y sus madres sólo tuvieron una relación de amistad.  
 **S.** Claro.

Santana intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Mike.

 **Q**. Cuando conozcan a Dante se enamorarán de él como nosotras, aunque está muy chiquito y flaquito, sé que será precioso en un futuro.  
 **A.** Pues espero que tengan el tiempo y la dedicación para entrenarlo y que no haga sus gracias en esta casa.  
 **S.** No te preocupes abuelita que Quinn limpiará todo el excremento y la orina que ese pequeño deseche.  
 **Q.** Oye!  
 **Mi**. Jajajaja.

A la hora de dormir.  
 **  
Q**. No San, mmm.  
 **S**. Pero si no tiene nada de malo que esté besando. **  
Q**. Pero sí que tu mano sana esté tocándome los senos, tu abuela puede entrar en cualquier momento, además me vas a excitar.  
 **S.** Es que hace muchos días que no lo hacemos y necesito hacerte mía. **  
Q**. En cuanto estés mejor.  
 **S.** Ya lo estoy. **  
Q**. Claro que no y no insistas. (retirándole la mano)  
 **S.** Ok, ok... **  
Q**. Descansa que ya mañana regresas a la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Sí mi amor. **  
Q**. Sueña conmigo.  
 **S.** Claro que sí. **  
Q**. Buenas noches.  
 **S.** Bye amor.

Quinn salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Qué hago? Le cuento todo o espero y me caso con ella? Ay mamá, no quiero correr con la misma suerte que tú y Judy, yo sí me quiero quedar con Quinn para toda la vida.

En la habitación de Maribel, Quinn recibió una llamada de su madre.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Ju**. Quinn, dónde diablos estás?  
 **Q.** En casa de Santana, estábamos haciendo un trabajo escolar y se hizo un poco tarde, la señora Alma no me dejó irme tan noche a casa.  
 **Ju**. Y por qué no me avisas?  
 **Q.** No pensé que estuvieras en casa.  
 **Ju**. Hija, no me gusta que convivas tanto con esa gente, ya te lo dije. **  
Q.** Pero qué tiene de malo? Acaso Maribel no era tu mejor amiga?  
 **Ju**. No Quinn, éramos amigas pero no mi mejor amiga.  
 **Q.** Sé lo de Maple.  
 **Ju.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Sé que tú le regalaste a Maribel en su cumpleaños número 17 un perro que se llamaba Maple, él desapareció poco tiempo después de que ella falleció.  
 **Ju.** No lo recordaba.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Ju**. Sí, mañana te quiero de vuelta en casa y más te vale que estés aquí o tendré que castigarte.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Ju**. Quinn… Hay alguna foto del perro?  
 **Q.** Supongo que sí, le preguntaré a Santana, quieres verla?  
 **Ju**. Emmm claro, sería lindo acordarme del perro. **  
Q**. Mañana te la llevo.  
 **Ju**. Si Maribel viene en la foto sería mucho mejor.  
 **Q.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ju**. Hasta mañana. **  
Q**. Bye mamá.

La llamada terminó.  
 **  
Q**. Primero que Maribel no era su mejor amiga, luego que no recuerda al perro, y ahora quiere ver una foto de los dos? Mamá es tan rara.

En la casa Fabray.

 **Ju**. Maple...

 **Flashback.  
** _  
 **Ju**. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. **  
M.** Jejejeje y eso?  
 **Ju.** Ábrelo.  
 **M.** Pero ya me habías regalado el brazalete.  
 **Ju**. Pero este es un regalo para las dos. **  
M.** A ver._

 _Maribel abrió la caja._

 _ **M.** Ohhh es un cachorrito, mira es precioso._  
 _ **Ju**. Te gustó?_  
 _ **M.** Sí._  
 _ **Ju.** Es nuestra mascota._  
 _ **M.** Es perfecto, gracias mi amor._  
 _ **Ju**. Te amo. **  
M.** Te amo mil veces más._  
 _ **Ju.** Sólo que tú tendrás que cuidarlo casi todo el tiempo, en casa no me permiten tener mascotas._  
 _ **M.** No te preocupes, afortunadamente a mis padres si les gustan. **  
Ju**. No me vas a agradecer el regalo?_  
 _ **M.** Claro que sí._

 _Maribel besó profundamente a Judy._  
 _ **  
M.** Éstos días han sido fabulosos, eres la mejor novia del mundo._  
 _ **Ju**. Ya lo sé._  
 _ **M.** Regresamos a casa? El festejo apenas empieza._  
 _ **Ju.** Ahí estará él? **  
M.** Judy..._  
 _ **Ju**. Ok, vamos._  
 _ **M.** Deberíamos escaparnos juntas de aquí lejos, muy lejos._  
 _ **Ju.** Serías capaz?_  
 _ **M.** Yo sí y tú?_  
 _ **Ju.** Sí, claro que sí._

 **Fin del Flashback.  
**  
 **Ju.** Las dos fuimos muy cobardes. (lágrimas en los ojos)

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Ojalá les haya gustado la actualización.**_

 _ **Qué opinan de la decisión de Santana?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	29. El compromiso

**_Aquí está la actualización del capítulo, los hago grandes por la larga espera, ojalá lo disfruten._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29. El compromiso.**

 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **A.** Hola mija, cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Bien abuelita, aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme un día más en casa jejeje.  
 **A.** Ay Santanita.  
 **S.** Y mi novia?  
 **Q.** Aquí estoy.  
 **S.** Hola mi amor.  
 **Q**. Hola preciosa.  
 **A.** Basta de mimos, ayúdenme a poner la mesa.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.  
 **Q.** Anoche mamá me llamó, por fin notó que no me encontraba en casa y me pidió que regresara hoy.  
 **S.** No te vayas. (puchero)  
 **A.** Tienes que obedecer a tu madre, mija, y tú Santana no atosigues a tu novia.  
 **S.** No la atosigo, verdad que no Quinnie? **  
** **Q**. Jejejeje, no mi amor.  
 **A.** Como sea, Quinn debe de obedecer a su madre y tú lo tienes que respetar.  
 **S.** Ok abuela.

Las mujeres comenzaron a desayunar.

 **Q.** Anoche le recordé a mamá sobre Maple, según ella no lo recuerda y quiere ver fotos del perrito, habrá algunas?  
 **S.** _Seguro no lo recuerda_. (pensando y rodando los ojos)  
 **A**. Claro que sí, en los antiguos álbumes familiares hay algunas, Santanita, ve a traerlos.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina fue por varios álbumes de fotos.

 **S.** Veamos...  
 **A.** Mi niña, mi Maribel cuando cumplió 3 años.  
 **Q.** A ver... awww se parece a ti.  
 **S.** Jejejeje es verdad.  
 **A.** Creo que es en el otro álbum donde están las fotos de la adolescencia de tu madre, mija.  
 **S.** Ok, busquemos.

Entonces se encontraron con varias fotos donde aparecía Maribel en compañía de Judy.

 **Q.** Miren, jejeje wooow.  
 **S**. La sonrisa de mamá...

Santana se quedó mirando fijamente las fotos, era claro que su madre estaba feliz en compañía de Judy.  
 **  
** **Q**. También la mía tiene una enorme sonrisa. **  
****A.** Ellas eran como uña y mugre, había días en que no se separaban, luego había algunas temporadas en donde no se le veía ni el polvo a Judy.  
 **S.** Y qué hacía mamá en esos días?  
 **A.** Pasaba todo el tiempo con Eduardo.  
 **Q.** Su novio.  
 **A.** Sí, pero antes de eso fueron muy buenos amigos, de hecho Eduardo batalló mucho para que Maribel aceptara ser su novia.  
 **S.** Y cuando por fin se hicieron novios, qué pasó con Judy?  
 **A.** Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, ahora eran los tres pasando todo el tiempo juntos.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Aquí está, mira jejeje Maple siendo un cachorro.  
 **S.** Qué lindo era. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Q.** Abuela, puedo llevarme la foto para sacarle una copia?  
 **A.** Claro que sí mija.  
 **S.** Mira, aquí está otra cuando Maple ya estaba más grande. **  
** **Q**. Sí y lo mejor es que están los 3 juntos en la foto.  
 **A.** Llévate las dos para que les saques copia.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **S.** Abuelita, tal vez llegue tarde de la preparatoria, iremos a ver cómo sigue nuestro cachorro.  
 **Q.** Es verdad.  
 **A.** Ok pero no tarden mucho, además Quinn debe de ir a su casa temprano.  
 **S.** Está bien, abuelita hermosa.  
 **A.** Jajaja, ay Santana.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, las chicas pasaron por Mike y luego fueron a la preparatoria.

Ya ahí.

 **B**. Hey Santana, cómo te encuentras?  
 **S.** Mejor, solo tengo que usar el cabestrillo unos días y la férula para el dedo volteado jejeje.  
 **Q.** Sí, se le torció horrible. (mueca)  
 **B.** Pues recupérate pronto.  
 **S.** Verás que sí, no puedo estar tantos días sin trabajar.  
 **Q.** Nena, me voy a clases, te veo en un rato más.  
 **S.** Ok, te amo.  
 **Q.** Te amo. (picoteando sus labios)

La chica de ojos verdes se alejó.

 **S**. Estoy loca por ella. (suspirando)  
 **B**. Y ella por ti, te lo aseguro.

En un salón de clases.

 **Sam.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sam**. Vi que tu novia ya regresó a clases.  
 **Q.** Sí, ya se siente mucho mejor.  
 **Sam.** Me imagino, qué crees, mi hermanita me preguntó por ti.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Sam.** Sí, ayer estaba jugando con las muñecas que le regalaste y me preguntó por qué dejaste de ir a casa.  
 **Q.** Y le explicaste el porqué?  
 **Sam.** Solo le dije que tú y yo ya no éramos novios.  
 **Q.** Ohh, debiste haberle dicho por qué motivo.  
 **Sam.** No pude.  
 **Q.** Ya lo vi.  
 **Sam.** Ojalá y un día puedas venir a casa a visitarla, si quieres puedes traer a tu novia.  
 **Q.** Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo nada.  
 **Sam**. Ok.

Mientras tanto en otro salón...

 **S.** Hubieras visto sus caras en las fotos, ellas se amaban, estoy segura de eso.  
 **Mi.** Pero qué pasó?  
 **S.** Ni idea, bueno, tal vez Judy tuvo que terminar la relación para no decepcionar a sus padres.  
 **Mi.** Y si fue tu mamá quien la terminó? Acuérdate que antes tu abuela no soportaba a los gays.  
 **S.** Pues sí, esa también puede ser otra opción.  
 **Mi.** Cuándo le vas a decir a Quinn sobre esto?  
 **S.** No lo sé, no sé nada, solo sé que me quiero casar con ella.  
 **Mi**. Mañana vamos a comprar el anillo?  
 **S.** Sí, claro que sí. (enorme sonrisa)

Más tarde, Santana se dirigió al campo de fútbol a recoger a su novia después de su práctica.

 **Ma**. Hey San.  
 **S.** Hola Madison.  
 **Ma**. Viste la práctica?  
 **S.** Un poco.  
 **Ma.** Estamos a días de ir al campeonato nacional y según la entrenadora estamos casi listas. **  
** **S.** Qué bueno, ojalá y lo ganen.  
 **Ma**. Estoy segura de eso, por eso estoy poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo, además espero quedarme en el lugar de Quinn como capitana cuando se gradúe.  
 **S.** Estoy segura que eso sucederá.  
 **Ma.** Y cómo vas con ella?  
 **S.** Muy bien.  
 **Ma**. Si yo te hubiera dicho que sí, no habrías regresado con ella. (suspirando)  
 **S.** Quién sabe.  
 **Ma**. Sabes? Los días que salimos realmente fueron geniales.  
 **S.** Eso piensas?  
 **Ma**. Sí, si te quedas aquí luego de terminar la preparatoria, búscame, me encantaría estar contigo.  
 **S.** Pero estoy con Quinn.  
 **Ma**. Por ahora, pero sabes que ella se irá en otoño.  
 **S.** Eso no quiere decir que vayamos a terminar.  
 **Ma**. Eso es lo que siempre pasa con los romances de preparatoria.  
 **S.** Pero lo nuestro es diferente.  
 **Ma**. Sinceramente, lo dudo.  
 **Q**. Hey, qué hacen?  
 **Ma**. Charlamos.  
 **Q.** Puedes dejarnos a solas?  
 **Ma**. Claro... Piénsalo San.

Madison se alejó.

 **Q.** Qué hablabas con ésa y qué tienes que pensar?  
 **S.** Nada importante.  
 **Q.** Santana, en qué quedamos?  
 **S.** En no ocultarnos nada.  
 **Q**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Ok... Habló conmigo sobre los días que salimos y que si yo estoy soltera después de otoño, la busque. **  
** **Q**. Cómo se atreve?  
 **S.** Despreocúpate nena, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. **  
** **Q**. Pasó algo entre ustedes dos cuando saliste con ella?  
 **S.** Algo?  
 **Q**. Se acostaron?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Segura?  
 **S.** Sí amor, solo nos besamos y nos tocamos un poco pero jamás se quiso acostar conmigo, solo me calentaba. **  
** **Q**. Santana! (boca muy abierta)  
 **S.** Pues solo te digo la verdad, tú estabas con el mamarracho de Spencer y yo me quería divertir un poco. **  
** **Q**. Pues gracias a dios que esa chiquilla no quiso hacerlo contigo y me da mucho gusto que solo te haya dejado con las ganas.  
 **S.** Claro...  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** De qué? **  
** **Q**. Santana ese "claro" significa algo, qué hiciste?  
 **S.** Nada. **  
** **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Me quité las ganas que me dejaba con Rosita. **  
** **Q**. Dijiste que solo dos veces te habías acostado con ella!  
 **S.** Sí fueron dos veces, una de ellas por culpa de Madison. **  
** **Q**. Eres increíble.  
 **S.** Por decirte la verdad? **  
** **Q**. Duele!  
 **S.** A mí también me dolía verte con Spencer, o ya no recuerdas que te vi con él en la cama? **  
** **Q**. Pero no pasó nada.  
 **S.** Tampoco con Madison.  
 **Q**. Pero hubieras querido que pasara, verdad?  
 **S.** Cuando salía con ella sí, ahora ya no. **  
** **Q**. Y me lo dices así como así?  
 **S.** Mira mi amor, solamente estoy siendo sincera contigo, cuando salía con ella claro que me hubiese gustado llegar a más, pero las cosas no se dieron, así que tranquilízate por favor, ahora estoy contigo, te amo, y seré tu esposa para siempre.  
 **Q**. Me dan muchos celos.  
 **S.** Jejeje eso es sexy.

La latina se acercó a su novia, la abrazó con su brazo sano y luego fue llevando lentamente su mano hasta el trasero de la chica.

 **S.** Por nada del mundo te cambiaría por nadie mi amor.

Quinn le correspondió el abrazo.

 **Q**. Ni yo a ti.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas se besaron muy tierno.

 **S.** Nos vamos? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor.

Más tarde se dirigieron a sacar las copias de las fotografías.  
 **  
** **Q**. Qué bonitas se ven aquí, verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, creo que heredamos su belleza al 100% **  
** **Q**. Jajajaja sí mi amor, bueno ahora vamos a ver cómo sigue nuestro bebé.  
 **S.** Jejeje eres una tierna.  
 **Q**. Lo sé. (guiñándole un ojo)

Ya en el veterinario.

 **Dr.** Por fortuna el pequeño pasó muy buena noche, le sigo suministrando los medicamentos para tratar su desnutrición y la deshidratación que tenía.  
 **Q.** Entonces aún no nos lo podemos llevar?  
 **Dr**. No, tal vez mañana, lo piensan adoptar?  
 **Q.** Sí, él nos encontró y no lo vamos a dejar solo.  
 **Dr**. Maravilloso.  
 **S.** Entonces cree que mañana ya pueda ir a casa? **  
** **Dr**. Espero que sí.  
 **Q.** Escuchaste Dante? Mañana es probable que vengas a casa mi amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Quinn llevó a su novia a casa.

 **S.** No me gusta que tengas que irte. **  
** **Q**. Ni a mí, pero ahorita no quiero tener problemas con mamá, espero que el llevarle la foto le ablande un poco su corazón y me permita quedarme un par de días más contigo. **  
** **S.** Eso espero mi bebé. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Nena, antes de que te vayas, no quieres venir conmigo al sótano?  
 **Q**. Jajaja eso suena muy tentador, pero tú aún no te encuentras bien, lo siento mi amor pero no te quiero lastimar.  
 **S.** Pero eso no es justo, realmente quiero estar contigo y hacerte el amor.  
 **Q.** En cuanto vayamos a tu revisión médica y el doctor diga que te encuentras en perfectas condiciones, volveremos a estar juntas.  
 **S.** Perfecto, entonces tendré que hacer uso de mi mano sana.  
 **Q**. Mmmm, mejor me voy, no quiero discutir contigo otra vez este día.  
 **S.** Ok, me llamas antes de dormir.  
 **Q**. Sí mi vida.

Luego de varios besos, finalmente la rubia se despidió de la latina.

 **S.** Mañana mismo tengo que comprar ese anillo.

Un poco más tarde la chica de ojos verdes llegó a su casa, mientras subía las escaleras, se encontró con su madre en la sala de estar.

 **Q.** Hey mamá.  
 **Ju.** Por fin llegas. **  
** **Q**. Bueno, tuve práctica hasta tarde, y estuve estudiando en la biblioteca de la preparatoria.  
 **Ju**. Sola?  
 **Q.** No, con...  
 **Ju**. Santana?  
 **Q.** Sí, ella es muy buena estudiante y me ayuda en algunas materias.  
 **Ju.** Hija, sabes que no me gusta que seas amiga de esa muchachita, ella está acostumbrada a otras cosas que definitivamente no van con nuestro estilo de vida.  
 **Q.** Mamá, conozco muy bien a Santana, ella es una excelente amiga, ustedes me pidieron que dejara de ser amiga de Brittany y lo acepté, pero por favor no me pidas que deje de ser amiga de Santana porque a veces siento que ella es la única persona en quien puedo confiar, aunque ya recuperé la amistad de Brittany, las cosas con ella ya no son como antes.  
 **Ju**. Pero por qué Santana?  
 **Q.** No sé, tal vez sienta la buena vibra que tú tenías con su mamá, a pesar de que dices que no eras tan amiga de Maribel, la señora Alma nos dice todo lo contrario, que tú no salías de su casa.  
 **Ju.** Esa señora ya está grande de edad, por eso dice tonterías.  
 **Q.** Claro que no, no es tan grande.  
 **Ju.** Quinn.  
 **Q.** Es sólo que no entiendo por qué niegas tu amistad con la mamá de Santana, qué tiene de malo que hayas sido amiga de una persona pobre?  
 **Ju.** Nada.  
 **Q.** Lo ves?

Judy se sentó en el sofá y Quinn junto a ella mientras sacaba las fotos de su mochila.  
 **  
** **Q.** Por la mañana estuvimos buscando algunas fotos, y hay muchos de ustedes dos juntas, y algunas en compañía de Maple, éstas fueron las mejores.

Judy no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver las fotos.

 **Ju**. Fue hace tanto tiempo.  
 **Q.** Y ustedes se ven preciosas.  
 **Ju.** Sí, Maribel era tan linda.  
 **Q.** Sí. (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ju.** Jejejeje Maple era tan travieso, recuerdo que Maribel me decía que le había echado a perder dos pares de zapatos al señor Pedro, mordía todo lo que encontraba en su camino. **  
** **Q.** _No que no recordaba nada?_ (pensando) Mamá, cómo fue que escogieron el nombre del perro?  
 **Ju.** Maribel lo hizo, pero en honor a mí.  
 **Q.** Mmm?  
 **Ju**. A veces la señora Alma me invitaba a desayunar con ellos, cuando hacía panqueques a mí me encantaba bañarlos en miel de maple, era mi favorita y fue por eso que Maribel decidió que nombráramos al perro así. **  
** **Q.** Jejeje que lindo.  
 **Ju.** Además el perrito era muy dulce.  
 **Q.** Mamá, por qué dejaron de ser amigas?  
 **Ju.** Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, me fui a la universidad y Maribel se quedó aquí, nuestros caminos se separaron por completo y perdimos contacto. **  
** **Q.** Y cuando volvías en verano o en Navidad, nunca la buscaste?  
 **Ju**. No.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **Ju.** Ya no tenía nada en común con ella.  
 **Q.** Mmm, y cómo empezó su amistad?  
 **Ju.** Quinn, por qué tantas preguntas?  
 **Q**. Sólo tengo mucha curiosidad, fuiste amiga de la madre de mi mejor amiga.  
 **Ju**. Empecé a hablar con ella cuando hizo una prueba para las animadoras y quedó en el equipo, por eso que nos hicimos amigas, pero nada más.  
 **Q**. Y tú sabes por qué terminó con su novio Eduardo?  
 **Ju**. Qué? **  
** **Q.** Hay otras fotos donde aparece Maribel con un chico, la abuela Alma nos platicó que había sido novio de su hija pero que habían terminado, ella no conoce el motivo, tal vez tú lo sepas. **  
** **Ju**. No, claro que no. **  
** **Q**. Segura?  
 **Ju**. Sí, precisamente cuando Maribel comenzó a salir con ese chico, yo me fui alejando, además yo también tenía un novio y pasaba el mayor tiempo con él.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Ju.** Ya terminó el interrogatorio?  
 **Q.** Mamá, sólo quería hablar contigo un poco, no lo tomes así.  
 **Ju.** Perdóname hija, eso lo que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar mucho de mi pasado.  
 **Q.** Sí, perdón si te molesté.  
 **Ju.** No te preocupes.  
 **Q.** Mamá, puedo quedarme mañana en casa de Santana?  
 **Ju.** No Quinn, ya te dije que pasas demasiado tiempo en esa casa. **  
** **Q**. Entonces puedo invitarla a dormir?  
 **Ju**. Hija...  
 **Q.** Por favor.  
 **Ju.** Ok, tráela el día que quieras, pero me avisas.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá.  
 **Ju.** Por cierto, el otro día me topé a Sam Evans en una gasolinera, ya no sales con él? **  
** **Q.** Mamá, eso terminó desde el año pasado, estuve saliendo un tiempo con Spencer Porter, no lo recuerdas?  
 **Ju**. Saliste con Spencer?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **Ju**. En qué momento?  
 **Q.** Cuando rompí... Quiero decir, cuando terminé el servicio comunitario.  
 **Ju.** Aún sales con él? **  
** **Q.** No, el muy idiota me presionaba para tener relaciones sexuales con él, como no accedí, montó un video falso donde supuestamente yo tenía sexo con él y se los mostró a media preparatoria.  
 **Ju.** Queeeeé? Hablaré con su padre para...  
 **Q.** No te preocupes, mi papá me ayudó y expulsaron a Spencer de la preparatoria.  
 **Ju.** Tu padre te ayudó?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, él me ayudó con eso.  
 **Ju.** Hija, siento mucho no haber estado enterada de esa situación, te pido que si tienes algún problema me lo platiques a mí también.  
 **Q.** Claro mamá... _Estoy enamorada de Santana, eso te quiero platicar también._ (pensando)  
 **Ju**. Bueno, voy a revisar unos correos electrónicos, te quiero a tiempo en el comedor para cenar.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá. (sonriendo)

Quinn subió a su habitación, en cuanto Judy notó que estaba a solas, tomó las fotos y les dio un beso.

 **Ju.** Maribel... si tan solo estuvieras aquí te aseguro que...

Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la mujer.

Más tarde en la cena.

 **Ju.** Tu padre llega pasado mañana. **  
** **Q**. Ok.  
 **Ju**. Sabes hija, uno de los clientes de Columbus tiene un hijo de tu edad, me gustaría que lo conocieras.  
 **Q.** No mamá.  
 **Ju.** Qué?  
 **Q.** No quiero que nada me distraiga en este punto de mi vida, estoy por ir al campeonato de porristas y a nada de terminar la preparatoria.  
 **Ju.** Está bien, tal vez después.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Ju**. Está deliciosa la cena. **  
** **Q**. Sí, hace tiempo que no la compartíamos juntas... Mamá y qué es lo que más les gustaba hacer a ti y a Maribel?  
 **Ju.** Ya volvimos con lo mismo?  
 **Q.** Anda mamá, platícame, mira por ejemplo a Santana y a mí nos gusta ir mucho al mirador en compañía de nuestro mejor amigo Mike Chang.  
 **Ju.** También a nosotras nos gustaba ir a ese lugar o con el equipo a los bolos.

 **Flashback.** **  
**  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Ándale mi amor, vamos._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No, porque odio tener que ver que tu noviecito te bese frente a mí._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Esquivaré sus besos, te lo prometo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Segura?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sí mi amor._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, entonces sí voy a los bolos con todo el grupo._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Te amo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Te amo mucho._ _  
_  
 **Fin del flashback.** **  
**  
 **Q.** En qué piensas, mamá?  
 **Ju.** Mmm? En... en un día que fuimos a los bolos, yo en compañía del que era mi novio y Maribel en compañía de... un vecino de ella.  
 **Q**. De Eduardo, verdad?  
 **Ju**. Sí, él. **  
** **Q**. Ya era novio de Maribel?  
 **Ju**. No, eso fue después.  
 **Q.** Ahh.  
 **Ju.** Quieres vino?  
 **Q.** Me das?  
 **Ju.** Sí, ya eres casi un adulto.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje gracias mamá.

En la noche antes de dormir, la rubia le llamó a su novia.

 **Q.** Así que mañana te quedas conmigo?  
 **S.** Pero ahí estará tu mamá, no podremos estar cómodas.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí, ella se duerme muy temprano, además tengo ganas de montarte la cara.  
 **S.** Ok cuenta con mi presencia ahí. **  
** **Q**. Síiiii, gracias mi bebé.  
 **S.** Te extraño. **  
** **Q**. Yo más a ti.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Entonces?  
 **A.** Está bien mija.  
 **S.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **A.** Mija, espero que respeten la casa de los padres de Quinn.  
 **S.** Ay abuela...  
 **A.** Hija, no es nada agradable escucharlas. **  
** **S.** Ya no me digas nada por favor.  
 **A.** Bueno, solo te pido que no hagas tonterías.  
 **S.** Ok, ok...

De camino a la preparatoria...  
 **  
** **Mi**. Es muy necesario salirnos de la preparatoria y saltarnos algunas clases para ir por el anillo?  
 **S.** Muchísimo, los días pasan rápidamente y la verdad es que necesito afianzar mi compromiso con Quinn.  
 **Mi**. No te parece muy egoísta de tu parte que quieras comprometerla a estar contigo y después le sueltes la bomba sobre tu regreso con ella?  
 **S.** Pero por supuesto que es muy egoísta, pero así tiene que ser, no tengo otra opción, si le confieso la verdad antes de nuestro compromiso, olvídate sé que ella me va mandar al demonio, la conozco.  
 **Mi**. Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hará después?  
 **S.** Es un riesgo que tengo que correr, además si ella me acepta como su esposa, será porque realmente quiere estar conmigo el resto de su vida, y cuando sepa la verdad, ella se sentirá muy mal como yo y no me querrá dejar ir porque me ama.  
 **Mi**. Pues quiero ser tan optimista como tú y por eso me saltaré esas clases, ahora otra pregunta, cuándo piensas proponerle matrimonio?  
 **S.** En la primera oportunidad que tenga, la llevaré a Breadstix a una cena muy romántica, y luego la llevaré al mirador ahí le propondré matrimonio, tú me tienes que ayudar a preparar algo lindo ahí en el mirador.  
 **Mi**. Como qué?  
 **S.** Ay Mike, cómo se nota que no tienes nada de romanticismo en tu ser, no sé, lleva una mesa y un par de sillas, un lindo mantel, unas copas bonitas, las mejores que tengas en tu casa porque en la mía no hay, y compra algún vino.  
 **Mi**. Y con qué dinero voy a comprar el vino?  
 **S.** Con el que te va a prestar Tina. **  
** **Mi**. Qué? Estás loca, yo no pienso pedirle dinero a mi novia, eso es muy bajo.  
 **S.** Ay por Dios, ok, entonces tendré que pedirle un adelanto de mi sueldo a Brittany. **  
** **Mi**. Pero ni siquiera has ido a trabajar.  
 **S.** Pero en cuanto le diga para qué ocupo ese dinero, sé que ella me lo va a prestar.  
 **Mi.** Estás demente.  
 **S.** Sí, no lo voy a negar, Quinn así me tiene.  
 **Mi**. Sabes? Creo que eso de llevarla a Breadstix no es muy buena idea  
 **S.** Tienes una mejor idea?  
 **Mi.** No.  
 **S.** Sabía que no había nada de romanticismo en tu ser.  
 **Mi**. Ja ja jaaaa.

Ya en la preparatoria.

 **Q.** Hola Britt.  
 **B.** Quinnie...  
 **Q.** Has visto a San?  
 **B.** No, creo que no ha llegado.  
 **Q.** Cómo va todo en la cafetería?  
 **B.** Pues nos hemos organizado un poco, pero la verdad es que ya me hacen falta ustedes dos.  
 **Q.** En cuanto Santana se recupere regresamos.  
 **S.** Buenos días.  
 **Mi.** Hola chicas.  
 **Q.** Amor!

Quinn rápidamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novia.

 **S.** Te extrañé.  
 **Q.** Yo más.  
 **Mi**. Bueno chicas, las veo más tarde, allá está Tina, voy con ella.

Mike se alejó.

 **B.** Ay sí, allá está Tina, voy con ella.

La rubia también se alejó.

 **S.** Eso me sonó...  
 **Q.** A enormes celos.  
 **S.** Totalmente.  
 **Q.** Y ahora?  
 **S.** No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que mi hermano está muy entusiasmado con Tina y lo tenemos que respetar, Britt se la perdió.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, oye amor cambiando de tema, anoche platiqué con mamá y me contó algunas cosas de su amistad con tu mamá, tal vez hoy quiera platicarnos algo.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, es que... ella no sabe lo de nosotras y siento qué tal vez mi nerviosismo la haga sospechar algo.  
 **Q.** Estoy pensando en decírselo.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
** **Q**. Papá ya lo sabe y él me apoya, tal vez mamá también lo haga.  
 **S.** Y si no y nos separa?  
 **Q**. Ay...  
 **S.** Sería mejor decírselo hasta que estemos casadas. **  
** **Q**. Pero yo quiero que ella esté presente en nuestra boda.  
 **S.** Mmm, pues espero que acepte lo nuestro y si no ya ve preparándote para su rechazo.  
 **Q**. Abrázame.  
 **S.** Te amo tanto. **  
** **Q**. Yo más... Vienes esta noche?  
 **S.** Ok, la abuela ya me dio permiso. **  
** **Q**. Genial, además quiero hacerte el amor.  
 **S.** Con tu mamá en casa? Olvídalo. **  
** **Q**. Ay amor...  
 **S.** Ni lo pienses, imagínate si nos sorprende. **  
** **Q**. Ok, mínimo unos cuantos besos?  
 **S.** Eso sí. **  
** **Q**. Vamos a clases.  
 **S.** Ya que.

Más tarde.

 **Mi.** Yo estaría muerto de miedo.  
 **S.** Y crees que yo no lo estoy? Estoy segura que esa mujer me quiere tener vigilada, no sé si sospeche algo de lo que hay entre Quinn y yo, pero lo que sí sé es que quiere asegurarse de que yo no le haya dicho nada a Q sobre lo que me enteré ese día que fui a renunciar a la empresa. **  
** **Mi**. Santana, ya dile la verdad a Quinn, al menos de algunas cosas, le ocultas demasiada información y eso no es bueno.  
 **S.** No sé...  
 **Mi**. Tal vez necesites el consejo de tu abuela.  
 **S.** Pero a ella tampoco le puedo contar todo.  
 **Mi**. Al menos lo del padre de tu novia sí.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... lo haré... Bueno, ya nos vamos?  
 **Mi**. Sí, solo esperemos a Tina.  
 **S**. A Tina?  
 **Mi**. Sí, le platiqué que me saltaría unas clases para ayudarte y ella se entusiasmó mucho con lo del anillo y quiere ir con nosotros.  
 **S.** Pues ya qué.

Los amigos salieron de la preparatoria y fueron a visitar algunas joyerías.

 **T.** Ese es hermoso!  
 **S.** Y es carísimo.  
 **Mi**. Mucho.  
 **T.** Es que esta joyería es muy cara, vamos a otra.  
 **S.** Hemos visitado 3 y en todas son prácticamente los mismos precios.  
 **Mi**. Solo queda la de la plaza comercial.  
 **T.** Pues vamos para allá. **  
** **Mi**. Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Dios...

La latina vio un anillo y supo que ese era el indicado.

 **S.** Ese.  
 **T.** Sí, es precioso. **  
** **Mi**. En efecto es muy lindo.  
 **S**. Pero no lo ajusto.  
 **Mi**. Y el adelanto que le ibas a pedir a Brittany?  
 **S.** Ya no la vi hoy.  
 **T.** Pues cuánto tienes?  
 **S.** Esto. (mueca) **  
** **Mi**. Le falta bastante.  
 **T.** No tanto, yo te presto lo que resta.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **T.** Sí, luego me lo pagas.  
 **Mi**. Y tú de dónde sacaste el dinero?  
 **T.** Vendo cosas por internet. **  
** **S.** Fotos de desnudo?  
 **Mi**. Santana! **  
** **S**. Es solo una pregunta. **  
** **T**. No, vendo cosas que tengo en la casa, antigüedades. **  
** **Mi**. Antigüedades? **  
** **T**. Sí, cuando mis bisabuelos vinieron a este país se trajeron un montón de cosas de Corea, resulta que ese montón de cosas que mis padres estaban a punto de tirar a la basura valen bastante dinero, yo las rescaté y comencé a investigar si valían algo, por fortuna aquí en la ciudad hay un valuador que me dijo que en efecto, algunas cuestan mucho dinero, he vendido unas cuantas y las demás las tengo todavía en venta.  
 **S**. Wooow. **  
** **T**. Mis padres no lo saben, pero lo hago para poder ir a la universidad, ellos no pueden pagarme a la que yo quiero asistir, así que los ayudaré con eso.  
 **S**. Pero cómo le hiciste para hacer las transacciones, eres menor de edad.  
 **T**. Mi abuelo me ayuda con eso, abrió una cuenta en el banco del cual soy la única beneficiaria, él me adora.  
 **Mi**. Pero y si huye con todo el dinero?  
 **T.** No lo hará, él me dio su palabra.  
 **S.** Claro que no la traicionará, los abuelos son lo mejor del universo.  
 **T.** Así es.  
 **Mi**. Perdón por pensar mal.  
 **T.** Entonces lo compramos?  
 **S.** Sí por favor, te juro que en cuanto la abuela gane su juicio te pagaré.  
 **T.** Perfecto.

Los chicos compraron el anillo y regresaron a la escuela.

 **S.** Mañana chicos, mañana le pido que se case conmigo, tengo que hacer la reservación en Breadstix.  
 **T.** Ahí?  
 **S.** Es el lugar más decente que puedo pagar. (mueca)  
 **Mi**. Santana me pidió hacer algo romántico en el mirador. **  
** **S**. Sí, ahí tomaremos un rico vino y le pediré que sea mi esposa.  
 **T.** Y si ahí cenan?  
 **S.** Ahí?  
 **T.** Sí, yo soy una excelente cocinera, puedo prepararles algo para que cenen ahí.  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Mi**. Es mucho más romántico que ir a Breadstix.  
 **S.** Tienen razón, muchas gracias chicos, qué haría sin ustedes?

Más tarde, al salir de la preparatoria.  
 **  
** **Q**. Jejeje y esa cara de felicidad?  
 **S.** Hoy fue un buen día, eso es todo. **  
** **Q**. Y aún continuará... Paso más tarde por ti a tu casa y de ahí vamos a la veterinaria?  
 **S.** Sí, mientras preparo una pequeña maleta. **  
** **Q**. Ok amor, te veo más tarde, por cierto mamá ya está avisada de tu presencia en la casa.  
 **S.** Ok. (soltando el aire)

En la casa de la latina...

 **S**. Hola abuelita. **  
** **A**. Mija, cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **A.** Y esa cara?  
 **S.** Pues... No estoy muy segura de pasar hoy la noche en casa de Quinn, ahí estará su madre.  
 **A.** Ella sabe lo de su relación?  
 **S.** No.  
 **A**. Se lo piensan decir?  
 **S.** No.  
 **A.** Entonces irás?  
 **S.** No puedo negarme, Quinn es la mejor novia del mundo.  
 **A.** Ay hija.  
 **S.** Abuela, me puedes abrazar? Lo necesito.

La mujer mayor abrazó con gran calidez a su nieta, la latina al sentir el amor que su abuela le transmitía en ese abrazo, no pudo evitar llorar.

 **A**. Qué pasa mija?  
 **S.** Soy una idiota.  
 **A.** Por qué dices eso?  
 **S.** El papá de Quinn me chantajeó y yo caí en el chantaje.  
 **A.** No entiendo nada.

Santana no tuvo más remedio que confesarle su situación con Russell Fabray, al hacerlo se sintió con un peso menos encima.  
 **  
** **A.** Santana, no debiste prestarte a un chantaje como ese.  
 **S.** Tenía que hacerlo abuelita, no era justo que nos quedáramos en la calle, no era justo que tú perdieras tu casa, la que mi abuelito con tanto esfuerzo te compró.  
 **A**. Pero mi niña, la casa ya no era nuestra.  
 **S.** Pero lo iba a ser otra vez, se la íbamos a comprar al vecino y el maldito de Russell Fabray se aprovechó de eso para joderme.  
 **A.** Ay Dios mío.  
 **S.** Por eso regresé así tan repentinamente con Quinn, yo no quería hacerlo, no quería.  
 **A.** Y ahora mija?  
 **S.** Las cosas han cambiado, la amo abuelita, la amo con todo mi ser, sé que tengo que confesarle lo que su padre hizo pero no puedo porque existe la posibilidad de que ella me deje y no quiero que lo haga.  
 **A.** Pero por qué piensas eso?  
 **S.** Ella dudó una vez de lo que sentía por mí, nada me asegura que ahora no lo haga.  
 **A.** Pero tampoco le puedes ocultar algo así, al final todo se sabe en esta vida, nada puede estar oculto para siempre.  
 **S.** Eso es verdad...  
 **A.** Sé sincera con ella, tú siempre has sido muy honesta.  
 **S.** Sí, se lo diré...  
 **A.** Verás que todo saldrá bien.  
 **S.** Eso espero.

Más tarde la chica de ojos verdes llegó por la latina.

 **Q.** Estás lista mi amor?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
** **Q**. Lloraste?  
 **S.** No. **  
** **Q**. Pareciera.  
 **S**. En serio no.

Quinn no sabía por qué pero sentía que debía abrazar a su novia en ese momento y lo hizo, Santana se sintió a "salvo" en ese instante.

 **Q**. Nos vamos?  
 **S.** Sí.

Las chicas llegaron a la veterinaria pero el doctor decidió que el cachorro se quedara otro día más en el lugar.

 **Q**. Ya quería que estuviera con nosotras.  
 **S.** Yo también. **  
** **Q**. Nena, pasa algo? Te siento rara.  
 **S.** Tengo miedo de tu madre, es todo.  
 **Q**. No lo tengas, todo estará bien.  
 **S.** Ok. **  
** **Q**. Ven aquí.

Quinn le dio unos cuantos besos.

 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q.** Te amo mucho más.

En la casa de la rubia, las chicas decidieron ver una película y después hicieron sus deberes escolares intercalándolos con largas sesiones de besos apasionados.

Pero más tarde, Judy hizo acto de presencia.

 **S**. Buenas noches señora Fabray.  
 **Q**. Mamá.  
 **Ju**. Hola Santana, hola hija, qué hacen?  
 **Q**. Terminando de hacer tarea.  
 **Ju**. Ya veo... Qué te pasó en el brazo?  
 **S**. Un pequeño accidente, caí de mi bicicleta.  
 **Ju**. Deberías de tener más cuidado... Iré a dejar unas cosas a la habitación, en media hora cenamos.  
 **Q.** Ok mamá.

Judy se alejó.

 **Q.** Ay amor, estás pálida.  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **Q.** Tranquila, si sigues así, ella va a sospechar.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.

A la hora de la cena.

 **Ju**. Perdón por hacerlas cenar tan tarde pero el trabajo me impide regresar temprano a casa.  
 **Q**. No te preocupes mamá.

Mientras cenaban…

 **Ju.** Es una verdadera lástima que no vayas este año a la universidad.  
 **S.** Pero el siguiente lo haré.  
 **Ju.** Y haces muy bien, Quinn irá a Yale tal y como Frannie y toda nuestra familia lo ha hecho por generaciones.  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Ju.** Hija, puedes avisarle a Elena que traiga café? Necesito algo que me mantenga despierta, aún tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. **  
** **Q**. Sí mamá.

Quinn fue rumbo a la cocina.

 **Ju**. Quiero agradecerte el que no hayas dicho nada sobre lo que viste aquel día en mi oficina.  
 **S.** Le dije que no lo haría.  
 **Ju**. Es bueno saber que tienes palabra.  
 **S.** La tengo.  
 **Ju.** Yo amo mucho a mi familia, eso fue solo...  
 **S.** No tiene que darme explicaciones.  
 **Ju**. Tienes razón. **  
** **Q**. Listo, yo lo trae.  
 **Ju**. Gracias hija... Y cómo sigue tu abuela?  
 **S.** Mucho mejor, ahora que ya toma todos sus medicamentos los dolores casi han desaparecido.  
 **Ju.** Y cuándo se opera?  
 **S.** En cuanto ganemos la demanda.  
 **Ju**. Ya veo. **  
** **Q.** Hay muchas probabilidades que la ganen.  
 **Ju.** Así que ustedes son mejores amigas? **  
** **Q.** Sí mamá.  
 **S.** Quinn ha sido mi única amiga, antes solo tenía un amigo, se llama Michael, él más bien es como mi hermano.  
 **Ju**. Es tan extraña esta coincidencia, tu madre y yo éramos buenas amigas y ahora ustedes lo son, supongo que es el destino.  
 **Q.** Exacto mamá, es el destino.  
 **S.** Sí. (sonrisa incómoda) **  
** **Q**. Ojalá nos pudieras platicar alguna de sus aventuras, sería lindo para que Santana conociera más a su mamá.  
 **Ju**. Emm, claro, pero eso será otro día, aún tengo cosas que hacer e irme a dormir temprano, mañana tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.  
 **Q.** Mmm qué lástima.

Más tarde en la habitación de la rubia.

 **Q**. Al fin solas.

Quinn se acercó a su novia y la besó sensualmente.

 **S.** Ponemos el seguro a la puerta? **  
** **Q**. Sí.

Santana se sentó en el centro de la cama de la rubia, ésta se colocó frente a ella, subiendo sus piernas en las de su novia para estar más cerca de ella.

 **S.** Eres hermosa.  
 **Q**. Bésame.

Y los besos comenzaron, Santana capturó delicadamente los labios de su novia para comenzar a succionarlos con sensuales besos, sus lenguas no tardaron mucho en tener contacto.

 **Q**. Cada día me fascinan más tus besos.  
 **S.** Me pasa lo mismo.

Quinn llevó sus labios a la quijada de la latina, la llenó de besos húmedos, luego succionó su cuello.

 **S.** Creo que... debemos parar. **  
** **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Es que ya...  
 **Q**. Yo también mi amor, tócame para que sientas.

Santana llevó su mano libre hasta el pijama de la rubia, metió su mano entre la prenda y su ropa interior y sintió la creciente humedad de su novia.

 **Q**. Acaríciame.  
 **S.** Así?  
 **Q**. Mmmm, sí...

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.  
 **  
** **Q**. Diablos.  
 **S.** Voy al sofá cama. **  
** **Q**. Ok.

La latina se acostó rápidamente en el sofá que habían preparado por si Judy tocaba a la puerta, cosa que sucedió.

 **Q**. Mamá? Qué pasa?

Quinn fingió estar somnolienta.

 **Ju.** Pensé que estaban despiertas.  
 **Q.** Pues... Santana ya no, mírala, yo estaba a nada de quedarme dormida, estamos muy cansadas.  
 **Ju.** Mmm sí, ya veo, y por qué tenías la puerta con seguro?  
 **Q.** Mamá, siempre le pongo seguro a la puerta, lo que pasa es que tú jamás vienes a darme las buenas noches, ni tampoco los buenos días, pero es algo que siempre hago.  
 **Ju**. Ohhh, lo siento hija, bueno, vine a darles las buenas noches, nos vemos en el desayuno.  
 **Q.** Sí mamá, buenas noches.

Judy entró a su habitación, nuevamente la chica de ojos verdes le puso seguro a la puerta, prendió la pequeña lámpara y fue hasta donde se encontraba su novia, levantó las cobijas y se acostó en el sofá para encontrarse con el cuerpo tibio de su novia.

 **S.** Ya se fue? **  
** **Q**. Sí mi amor, y ahora tú y yo vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.  
 **S.** Quinn no creo que sea buena...

La rubia calló a su chica con un profundo beso.

 **Q**. Claro que es buena idea.

Quinn se colocó a horcajadas sobre Santana, luego se sacó la blusa de su pijama dejando sus senos al aire.

 **S.** Eres preciosa.

Santana se incorporó para poder succionar los pezones de la rubia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Siempre haces que sienta delicioso cuando haces eso.  
 **S.** Tan suaves, tan delicados...

Santana lamió y succionó los pezones de Quinn con sutileza.

 **Q.** Espera...

La chica de ojos verdes se levantó un poco para poder sacar su pijama y ropa interior.

 **S.** Quinn... **  
** **Q**. Shhh, ahora vas a ser una niña muy bien portada y guardarás silencio.  
 **S.** No sé si pueda. **  
** **Q**. Tienes que poder.

La rubia desnudó de la parte baja a su novia.

 **Q**. Eres perfecta.

Quinn se sentó nuevamente a horcajadas sobre Santana, sus montes de venus hicieron contacto, la rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas.

 **S.** Cielos... **  
** **Q**. Shhh, eres muy mal portada.  
 **S.** Te deseo **  
** **Q**. Lo sé.

Quinn finalmente formó unas tijeras con su novia.

 **S.** Mmm. **  
** **Q**. Te amo, te deseo.

Los movimientos de la rubia eran rápidos.  
 **  
** **Q**. Me encanta sentirte así.  
 **S.** También a mí. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Te vas a casar conmigo, verdad? **  
** **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Júramelo.  
 **Q**. Te lo juro, seré tu esposa.

Luego de unos minutos de que sus vaginas estuvieran en contacto...

 **S.** Amor? **  
** **Q**. Dime.  
 **S.** Muéstramela.

Quinn se retiró y cambió de posición para darle la espalda a su novia, luego se puso en 4 y abrió sus nalgas para el deleite de Santana.

 **S.** Santo Dios...

Santana no pudo aguantarse y llevó uno de sus dedos sobre la raja de la chica.

 **S.** Muero por ti.

La latina se colocó detrás de su chica y le susurró.

 **S.** Ahora tú debes de ser la chica que se va a portar muy bien el día de hoy.

Santana penetró a su novia con dos dedos.

 **Q**. Ahhh.  
 **S.** Shhh.

Santana sacó sus dedos.

 **S.** Los quieres dentro? **  
** **Q**. Sí, por favor.  
 **S.** Entonces guarda silencio. **  
** **Q**. Te lo prometo.

La morena volvió a penetrar a Quinn quien no tuvo más remedio que morder las sábanas para amortiguar su gemido.

 **S.** Esa es mi chica.

Santana empezó a incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Mmm, más.

La latina le hizo caso a su novia y llevó su pulgar hasta el otro orificio de la chica.

 **Q**. San... (cerrando los ojos)  
 **S.** Eres mía. **  
** **Q**. Ahhh, sí, solo tuya.

Santana continuó con las embestidas hasta que sintió que las paredes vaginales de su chica comenzaron a apretar sus dedos.

 **S.** Vente para mí mi amor.

Quinn no tardó mucho en experimentar un delicioso y gran orgasmo.

 **S.** Estás bien? **  
** **Q**. Lo que haces conmigo es indescriptible. (agitada)  
 **S.** Lo sé jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Ahora es mi turno.  
 **S.** Qué esperas?.

Luego de que Quinn le devolviera el favor a su novia…

 **S**. Se escucha música?  
 **Q**. Mmmm? Creo que sí… Ha de ser mamá, de seguro está tomando una ducha en la tina para relajarse.  
 **S.** Ohhh. **  
Q**. Te voy a abrazar para dormir.  
 **S.** Sí nena.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Judy, ésta en efecto tomaba una ducha en la tina, mientras bebía algo de vino y contemplaba las fotos que su hija le había llevado.

 **Ju**. No debí orillarte a estar con él, no debí hacerlo cuando eras toda mía.

 **Flashback.  
**  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Qué hace él aquí?  
_ _ **M.**_ _Llegó a casa hace rato y mamá me pidió que lo trajera conmigo a los bolos.  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Córrelo, no quiero que esté aquí.  
_ _ **M.**_ _Y tú corres a Dylan?  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Maribel…  
_ _ **D.**_ _Chicas, es su tuno, a ver si pueden contra nosotros.  
_ _ **E.**_ _Lo dudo jajaja._ _ **  
M**_ _. Yo primero.  
_ _ **E.**_ _Haz una chuza.  
_ _ **D.**_ _No la alientes.  
_ _ **E.**_ _Debo hacerlo.  
_ _ **D.**_ _Ahhh ya entendí jajaja.  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Maldito. (pensando)_

 _Maribel tiró unos cuantos bolos._

 _ **E.**_ _Mmmm, más suerte para la próxima.  
_ _ **D.**_ _Vas tú, amor.  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Vean y aprendan._

 _Judy hizo chuza._

 _ **D.**_ _Woow, esa es mi chica.  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Soy excelente en todo lo que hago, odio ser una perdedora.  
_ _ **M.**_ _Y por qué me miras a mí?  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Por nada.  
_ _ **M.**_ _Insinúas que soy una perdedora?  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Claro que no.  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pues parece.  
_ _ **E**_ _. Chicas, no discutan.  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ella empezó.  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ay por dios, el ofenderse es tan clásico de gente como ustedes.  
_ _ **E**_ _. Perdón?  
_ _ **M**_ _. Vámonos Eduardo, no tenemos por qué aguantar ciertos comentarios.  
_ _ **E**_ _. Sí, vámonos.  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, no te vayas._

 _Pero Maribel no hizo caso y salió del lugar en compañía del chico._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Al día siguiente las chicas se despertaron, tomaron una ducha rápida juntas y bajaron al comedor.

 **S.** Pensé que tu mamá ya estaría aquí.  
 **Q.** Igual yo... Bueno, ya que aún no está aquí...

Quinn le dio un beso rápido a la morena.

 **S.** Quinn! **  
** **Q**. Jejeje me encanta ver esa carita tuya cuando tienes miedo.  
 **S**. Mmmm.  
 **Ju.** Buenos días. **  
** **Q**. Hola mamá.  
 **S.** Buenos días señora Fabray.  
 **Ju**. Qué tal durmieron?  
 **Q.** Muy bien, estábamos agotadas y tú?  
 **Ju.** También bien. **  
** **Q**. Traes los ojos un poco hinchados, lloraste?  
 **Ju**. No, creo que unas gotas que me estoy poniendo para la resequedad de los ojos no me están cayendo nada bien.  
 **Q.** Ohh.  
 **El.** Aquí está el desayuno.  
 **Q.** Mmm huele delicioso, gracias Elena.  
 **S.** Gracias Elena.  
 **El.** No es nada.

Elena se marchó.

 **Ju.** Y tú desde cuándo le agradeces a la servidumbre por hacer su trabajo?  
 **Q.** Mamá, es lo correcto, aunque ella esté aquí recibiendo un sueldo, su esfuerzo debe de ser valorado.  
 **Ju.** Ok, ok... Por cierto, por la tarde viajaré a Seattle, estaré allá un par de días.  
 **Q.** De trabajo?  
 **Ju.** Claro hija, qué más sería?  
 **Q.** Irás sola?  
 **Ju.** No, Chelsea me acompañará. **  
** **S.** _Ja! Ya salió el peine._ (pensando)  
 **Ju.** Y Luke de relaciones públicas.  
 **Q.** Ok mamá.  
 **Ju**. Desayunen o se les va a enfriar.

Más tarde las chicas se despidieron de Judy y fueron directo a la preparatoria.

 **Q.** Ya estás más relajada?  
 **S.** Sí, perdóname amor pero me pone muy nerviosa tu mamá. **  
** **Q**. Exagerada. (besándola)  
 **S.** Amor, sabes qué día es mañana? **  
** **Q**. Sí amor, nuestro aniversario.  
 **S.** Así es... Hoy me gustaría hacer algo especial contigo en la noche, qué dices? **  
** **Q**. Claro, pero qué?  
 **S.** Es sorpresa, solo ponte linda y paso por ti, sí? **  
** **Q**. Es algo casual o formal?  
 **S.** Formal, definitivamente formal. **  
** **Q**. Jejeje ok.  
 **S.** Te amo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo más.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Hey chicos, hoy es el día, no lo olviden.  
 **T.** No te preocupes, todo estará listo.  
 **Mi**. Sí, Tina tiene en su casa cosas muy lindas que nos podrán ayudar a crear un ambiente perfecto.  
 **S.** Estoy tan nerviosa.  
 **T.** Ella dirá que sí.  
 **S.** Eso espero jejeje. **  
** **Mi**. Ya le dijiste a la abuela?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Mi**. No? Cómo se te ocurre?  
 **S.** Si se lo digo, ella no estará de acuerdo.  
 **Mi.** Santana, últimamente le quieres ocultar todo a todo mundo, sincérate con la abuela o ella se va sentir muy mal porque no le tuviste confianza.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, en cuanto llegue a casa le platicaré sobre lo que haré esta noche.  
 **Mi**. Gracias.

Al salir de la preparatoria.

 **Q.** Mi amor, no crees que es mejor que sea yo quien pase por ti?  
 **S.** Mmmm, pues sí, sé que la camioneta del papá de Mike no es precisamente el mejor vehículo, ok pasa por mí.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más, hoy será genial, ya lo verás.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje, avisaré a la veterinaria para avisar que mañana pasamos por Dante.  
 **S.** Perfecto.

Luego de una corta sesión de besos, la rubia se despidió y la latina entró a su casa.

 **S.** Ya estoy aquí abuelita.  
 **A.** Qué bueno hija, cómo te sientes?  
 **S.** Bien, el brazo prácticamente ya no me duele.  
 **A.** Gracias a Dios, no olvides que mañana tenemos que ir a tu revisión médica.  
 **S**. No abuelita.  
 **A**. Y cómo te fue en casa de tu novia?  
 **S.** Pues bien, aunque cuando Judy estaba con nosotras la verdad es que me sentí algo incómoda, esa señora no me da buena espina.  
 **A.** Ay mija, pero si es una mujer de muy buen corazón, que ya no recuerdas que ella nos ha ayudado mucho?  
 **S.** Pues sí pero... en fin, no me hagas caso.  
 **A.** Jajaja ay hija.  
 **S.** Abuelita, necesito hablar contigo.  
 **A.** Y ahora qué hiciste?  
 **S.** Nada... aún.  
 **A.** Qué?  
 **S.** Abuelita, bien sabes que para mí Quinn es el amor de mi vida, sé que soy muy joven y que me queda mucho tiempo por vivir, pero lo que siento por ella es indescriptible, ni yo misma comprendo el cómo mis sentimientos hacia Q fueron creciendo cuando al principio no la soportaba, pero la amo como no te imaginas.  
 **A.** Mija, desde hace mucho tiempo comprendí que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, que no todos son capaces de experimentar, sé que tu manera de amar a pesar de que es distinta a la mía, es maravillosa, porque he visto cómo haces feliz a Quinn y para mí eso es lo único que importa.  
 **S**. Y quiero seguir haciéndola feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. **  
** **A**. Lo sé.  
 **S**. Abuelita, hoy voy a dar un gran paso en mi vida, yo… le voy a pedir a mi novia que se case conmigo. **  
** **A**. Queeeé?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo un anillo, espera.

La latina fue a su habitación por la sortija.

 **S.** Mira, con mis ahorros y dinero que Mike y su novia me prestaron, lo puede comprar, es precioso, verdad?

Alma estaba sin habla.

 **S.** La amo, quiero que sea mi esposa, y el tiempo pasa, y tal vez ella tenga que irse a New Haven y yo quiero que antes de que eso pase ella y yo estemos al menos comprometidas, me muero si la pierdo. **  
** **A**. Pero mija, tienen 18 años!  
 **S.** Y? Tú te casaste con el abuelo a los 17.  
 **A.** Pero eran otros tiempos.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero ambas estamos seguros que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, de hecho ella quiere mudarse a vivir conmigo.  
 **A.** Quéeee?  
 **S.** Sí, se siente sola en su casa, quiere rentarnos la habitación que dejó Rosita. **  
** **A**. Ay Dios mío, ustedes están locas.  
 **S.** No abuela, sólo estamos profundamente enamoradas.  
 **A.** Quieres casarte con ella, pero cuándo le vas a decir el motivo por el cual regresaste con ella?  
 **S.** Después.  
 **A.** Después?  
 **S.** Sí, en unos días, solamente quiero pedirle matrimonio y después le platicaré todo acerca del asunto de su papá. **  
** **A.** Ay Santana, Santana!  
 **S.** Me vas a apoyar?  
 **A.** Te conozco perfectamente, y aunque te diga que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás a punto de hacer, de todos modos lo harás porque eres muy terca, lo único que espero es que toda esta situación salga bien, porque no quiero verte sufrir otra vez.  
 **S.** Eso no pasará... Entonces me apoyas?  
 **A.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Jejejeje gracias abuelita hermosa, cómo te amo!

Santana llenó de besos el rostro de su abuela.

 **A.** Basta!  
 **S.** Jejejeje, por cierto me harías un favor?  
 **A.** Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Podrías hacerme un ramo de flores hermosas para mi chica?  
 **A.** Está bien.  
 **S.** Gracias abuelita.

El resto de la tarde, Santana lo pasó en conseguirle las flores a su abuela para que formara el ramo y en maquillarse y peinarse para la ocasión.

 **S.** Es el momento perfecto para usarte.

La latina sacó de su closet el vestido que Quinn le había confeccionado.

 **S.** Hoy será una gran noche.

La rubia llegó a la hora acordada para recoger a su novia.  
 **  
** **Q**. Hola abuela, vine por Santana.  
 **A.** Lo sé, le avisaré que ya estás aquí, por cierto te ves hermosa.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita.

Santana salió de su habitación y la rubia no pudo apartar su mirada de ella.

 **Q.** Vaya... te ves tan... tan.  
 **S.** Linda?  
 **Q.** Hermosa! Es el vestido que te hice. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **Q.** Me encanta cuando te maquillas así, ay Dios, eres bellísima.  
 **S.** Tú también te ves espectacular. **  
** **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Nos vamos? **  
** **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ah espera, casi lo olvido.

Santana fue por el ramo de rosas.

 **S.** Esto es para ti. **  
** **Q**. Wooow, son preciosas.  
 **S.** Sí, la abuela las preparó así. **  
** **Q**. Lo sabía.

Después de despedirse de Alma López, las chicas subieron al automóvil de la rubia.

 **Q**. A dónde vamos?  
 **S**. Al mirador.  
 **Q**. Ahí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Sí nena, confía en mí.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya en el lugar.

 **S.** Ven, vamos a caminar un poco. **  
** **Q**. Con estos tacones? Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Jaja son solo un par de metros. **  
** **Q**. Está bien.

Las chicas caminaron hasta que se encontraron con unas velas que señalaban el camino que debían de seguir.  
 **  
** **Q**. Oh por Dios.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un toldo adornado con pequeñas luces blancas y dentro una mesa muy linda con unas velas al centro.

 **Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Woooow. **  
** **Mi**. Bienvenidas, soy Mike, su camarero, tomen asiento.  
 **Q.** Gracias. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **Mi**. Gustan una copa de vino?  
 **S.** Claro.

Mike abrió la botella y les sirvió las copas.

 **Mi**. Espero que esta noche sea una velada fantástica.

El chico se alejó mientras una música romántica comenzó a sonar.

 **Q.** Santana, qué es todo esto?  
 **S.** Te dije que esta noche sería especial, mañana es nuestro aniversario y quería darte una celebración única.  
 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Yo más.

Más tarde el chico asiático regresó con la cena y ambas chicas la disfrutaron al máximo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Está deliciosa.  
 **S.** La hizo Tina, con ayuda de Mike, ellos son fantásticos. **  
** **Q**. Claro que lo son.  
 **S.** Jamás me imaginé que el día que nos arrestaron por cometer esos delitos fuera a ser el inicio de nuestra historia.  
 **Q**. Sí, la verdad es que me caías muy mal.  
 **S.** Tú a mí mucho más.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja, tonta.  
 **S.** Pero después ese precioso trasero que tienes hizo que me enamorara de ti. **  
** **Q**. Mi trasero?  
 **S.** Pues si mi amor, fue lo primero que hizo que me fijara en ti, y después tu hermosa carita. **  
** **Q**. Y lo dices así como así?  
 **S.** Pues sí, es solo la verdad. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.

Quinn besó profundamente a su novia.

 **S.** Joven mesero, puede servirnos más vino?  
 **Mi**. Claro.  
 **S.** Y podría traer el postre?  
 **Mi**. Jejeje enseguida.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No.

El postre venía cubierto por un cloche, cuando Quinn destapó el suyo, no había postre, lo que había era una pequeña cajita.

 **Q**. Qué es esto?  
 **S.** La quieres abrir? **  
** **Q**. Sí.

Quinn abrió la cajita, revelando el hermoso anillo.  
 **  
** **Q**. Oh por Dios, oh por Dios!

Santana tomó la caja para sacar el anillo.

 **S.** Quinn Fabray, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa para toda la vida? **  
** **Q**. Sí, claro que sí, por supuesto que sí! (lágrimas en los ojos)

La morena le colocó el anillo en su dedo.

 **Q**. Soy tu prometida mi amor, nos vamos a casar!  
 **S.** Sí, nos vamos a casar.  
 **Q**. Eres la mejor novia del mundo, te amo tanto!

Quinn no aguantó y le dio un gran beso a Santana.

 **S.** Estoy tan enamorada de ti. **  
** **Q**. Y yo de ti.  
 **Mi**. Perdón por la interrupción, ahora si aquí está el postre, por cierto, muchas felicidades a las futuras esposas.  
 **Q.** Gracias Mike, todo esto fue perfecto.  
 **Mi.** Mi novia fue la que prácticamente hizo todo. **  
** **Q**. Mañana le damos las gracias personalmente.  
 **S.** Por eso amo tanto a este chico, es el mejor. **  
** **Q**. Lo es.

Más tarde las chicas se acercaron al mirador.  
 **  
** **Q**. Tenías razón, esta noche es inolvidable, la mejor.  
 **S.** Y apenas es el comienzo de todo.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, hay que planear la boda, no importa que sea sencilla pero quiero que sea en cuanto terminemos la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Claro que sí mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas continuaron besándose mientras las luces de la ciudad iluminaban a lo lejos.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, se acerca la hora de la verdad sobre la relación de Judy y Maribel y sobre el asunto de Russell con Santana.**_

 _ **Opiniones?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**_


	30. Amor a prueba

**_Después de 10 mil años estoy de vuelta con esta historia, espero y aún la recuerden jejeje, como recordatorio, en el último capítulo las chicas se comprometieron..._**

 ** _Ojalá y les guste la actualización._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30. Amor a prueba.  
**  
Ya entrada la noche las chicas volvieron a la casa López.

 **S.** Te quedas a dormir?  
 **Q.** Solo a dormir?  
 **S.** Jajaja sabes que no. **  
** **Q**. Claro que me quedo. (besándola)  
 **S**. Solo espero que la abuela ya esté dormida.  
 **Q**. Pues las luces están apagadas.

Al entrar, la latina fue a cerciorarse de que su abuela estuviera dormida, en efecto lo estaba así que fue a su habitación donde ya la esperaba su prometida en ropa interior.  
 **  
** **S**. Vaya...  
 **Q**. Ven aquí futura esposa, quiero hacerte el amor.  
 **S.** Jejeje me ayudas con mi hermoso vestido? **  
** **Q**. Claro que sí.

La rubia fue despojando lentamente de su vestido a la latina, besó delicadamente sus hombros para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta el pie de la cama.  
 **  
** **Q**. Adoro tu cuerpo, es tan perfecto.  
 **S.** El tuyo también lo es. (tocándole el trasero) **  
** **Q**. Jejeje eres una traviesa. **  
** **S.** Lo soy, y tú me fascinas.

Y comenzó una larga sesión de besos apasionados que las llevaron hasta la cama, ahí las caricias también se hicieron presentes hasta que estaban completamente desnudas.  
 **  
** **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo mucho más. **  
** **Q**. Serás mi esposa.  
 **S.** Mmm sí...

Quinn comenzó a penetrar a su novia mientras continuaba besándola y susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba.

 **S.** Ahhh. **  
** **Q**. Te adoro.  
 **S.** E-espera. **  
** **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **S.** Quiero darte algo que solo a ti podría darte. **  
** **Q**. Mmm?  
 **S.** Saca el arnés del cajón.

La rubia abrió la boca.

 **Q**. Estás segura? Dijiste que esas cosas no te gustaban.  
 **S.** No sé si me gusten porque jamás las he tenido dentro de mí pero soy tu prometida y pronto seré tu esposa y sé que solo tú eres la indicada para hacerlo. **  
** **Q**. Te amo tanto. (sonriendo)

Quinn estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea de hacerle el amor de esa manera a su prometida, así que se puso el arnés con el dildo y se colocó entre las piernas de Santana.  
 **  
** **Q**. Estás lista?  
 **S**. No sé, estoy tan nerviosa jajaja soy una tonta, pareciera mi primera vez.  
 **Q**. De alguna manera lo es.  
 **S**. Cierto... despacio, ok?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí mi amor, te amo.

Quinn besó delicadamente el cuello y pecho de su novia, luego se concentró nuevamente en los labios de ésta y poco a poco llevó la punta del juguete sexual a la entrada de Santana.

 **Q**. Relájate.  
 **S.** Ok...

Santana tomaba algunas respiraciones mientras Quinn la penetraba.

 **S**. Cielos. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Te duele?  
 **S.** No, pero es… ahhh, raro.  
 **Q.** Shhh, solo disfruta y piensa en lo mucho que te amo.  
 **S.** Eso, mmm, es buena idea.  
 **Q.** Lo haré un poco más rápido, ok?  
 **S.** Ok.

Y las embestidas tomaron un ritmo cadencioso.

 **S.** Ahhhh.  
 **Q.** Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí...

Santana abrazó con fuerza a Quinn mientras ésta la penetraba, poco a poco comenzó a sentir ese placer inconfundible que la rubia siempre le hacía sentir.

Quinn quería ver cómo el falo entraba y salía del interior de su prometida, así que se puso de rodillas y abrió más las piernas de Santana para ver el espectáculo.

El dildo entraba y salía muy húmedo, el centro de Santana estaba dilatado, Quinn aprovechó para acariciarle el clítoris a la chica.

 **S.** Ay Dios, mmmm. **  
** **Q**. Eres tan sexy, tan jodidamente sexy, y eres toda mía, mía! **  
** **S.** Lo soy bebé, siempre lo seré, ahhhh!

Unas embestidas más y Santana experimentó un orgasmo diferente.

La rubia no podía dejarla de mirar.

 **S.** Tengo algo en la cara? **  
** **Q**. Jejeje sí, unos hermosos labios. (besándola)  
 **S.** Jejeje. **  
** **Q**. Estuvo bien? **  
** **S.** Sí, muy bien. **  
** **Q**. Pero?  
 **S.** No sé, supongo que necesito acostumbrarme. **  
** **Q**. Se repetirá?  
 **S.** Claro mi amor, soy tuya. **  
** **Q**. Wooow.  
 **S.** Aunque tus dedos son, ufff, maravillosos.  
 **Q**. Y mi boca también lo es. (sonrisa pícara)

Quinn bajó y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.

 **S**. Mmmm, el mejor compromiso de la vida, ahhh!  
 **Q.** Vaya que lo es.

Luego de un par de rondas las chicas quedaron rendidas.

Al día siguiente...

 **A.** Ay Dios mío, me quedé dormida y ya no supe si Santana llegó a dormir.

La abuela Alma se dirigió a la habitación de su nieta y entró.

 **A.** Santanita? Ay, gracias a Dios si estás aquí... Santanita, ya es hora de levantarse, tienes que ir a la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **A.** Anda Santanita, ya es hora!

Alma levantó las cobijas, mostrándose enseguida un blanco trasero.

 **A.** Ay por Dios!  
 **Q.** Abuela!

Quinn de inmediato se tapó.

 **S.** Qué pasa?

Una Santana, salió de entre las cobijas, justo a un lado de la rubia.

 **A.** Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Una muy sonrojada Alma, salió de la habitación.

 **Q**. No pusiste el seguro a la puerta. (destapándose)  
 **S.** Diablos... **  
****Q**. Nos va a regañar. (puchero)  
 **S.** Eso tenlo por seguro.

Una vez listas, las chicas enfrentaron a su abuela.

 **S.** Abuelita...  
 **A.** Toma asiento.  
 **S.** Lo lamento, yo...  
 **A.** Cuántas veces tengo que hablar contigo sobre el mismo tema?  
 **S.** Pero ya es mi prometida, aceptó casarse conmigo. (enorme sonrisa)

Quinn llegó.

 **A.** Una cosa es estar comprometidas y otra muy distinta es mancillar mi casa!  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **Q.** Perdóname abuelita, yo tuve la culpa.  
 **S.** Claro que no, fuimos las dos.  
 **A.** Por qué no se pueden aguantar?  
 **S.** Es imposible! Además a Quinn no le gustan los hoteles. (mueca)  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **A.** Sé que ustedes dos jamás me harán caso y seguirán con lo suyo en esta casa o donde puedan, pero les pido por favor que sean más cuidadosas, no quiero volver a ver el enorme trasero de Quinn en una situación así.  
 **Q.** Enorme? (muy sonrojada)  
 **S.** No te preocupes abuelita, no volverá a pasar.  
 **A.** Lo dudo... Así que están comprometidas?  
 **S.** Jejeje sí abuelita.  
 **Q.** Estás enojada también por eso?  
 **A.** No mija, claro que no, ya sabía de los planes de Santana, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que ames así a mi niña, ven aquí, ahora sí ya serás mi nieta.

Alma abrazó con calidez a Quinn.

 **A.** Bienvenida a la familia.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **S.** Muy pronto será oficial.  
 **Q.** Tienes razón.  
 **A**. Y cuándo se van a casar? **  
** **Q**. En cuanto terminemos la preparatoria, así tendremos tiempo para organizar todo.  
 **A.** Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **A.** Y cuándo piensan decírselo a tus padres? **  
** **Q**. En cuanto mamá llegue de su viaje, supongo que papá también está por llegar, es mejor cuando los dos estén en la ciudad.  
 **S.** Sí... (mueca)  
 **A.** Muy bien, pues felicidades mis niñas, Dios quiera y su matrimonio esté lleno de amor y bendiciones.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita.  
 **A.** Ahora desayunen rápido, ya van muy tarde a la preparatoria.  
 **S.** Sí abuelita.  
 **A.** Ah, Quinn deberías de asolearte un poco, tu trasero es demasiado blanco.  
 **Q.** Ay por Dios. (tapándose el rostro)  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Más tarde las chicas fueron a la preparatoria.

 **B.** Quiero verlo.  
 **Q.** Aquí está. (mostrándole su mano)  
 **B.** Awww, es más que precioso.  
 **Q.** Verdad que sí?  
 **B.** Y fue romántico?  
 **Q.** Fue perfecto, mi sueño hecho realidad.  
 **B**. Tienes que comprarle uno a ella.  
 **Q**. Sí lo sé, le dará también un anillo muy hermoso jejeje.

En otro lado de la preparatoria.

 **S.** Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, soy completamente feliz, Mike.  
 **Mi**. Me da mucho gusto pero...  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Mi**. Tienes que hablar con Quinn sobre todo lo que le has ocultado.  
 **S.** Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo?  
 **Mi**. Santana, es fabuloso que te vayas a casar con Quinn pero te guste o no, debes de ser sincera con ella.  
 **S.** Lo seré, solo necesito un par de días y ya.  
 **Mi**. Ojalá no sean demasiados porque eso vienes diciendo desde hace semanas.  
 **S.** Lo sé, lo sé. (mueca)

Más tarde en la cafetería.  
 **  
** **Q**. En serio mil gracias por todo, chicos, sin su ayuda mi pedida de mano no habría sido tan romántica.  
 **T**. No es nada, solo quisimos ayudar a Santana para que fuera tal y como ella lo soñaba.  
 **S**. Y superó mis expectativas, se los aseguro, gracias.  
 **Mi**. Bueno, y ya han pensado en la fecha de la boda?  
 **Q.** Creo que sería genial el primer fin de semana luego de la graduación.  
 **S**. Buena idea.  
 **T**. Y el lugar?  
 **S**. Ése será el problema, tendremos que ir a otro estado para casarnos.  
 **Mi**. Maine, Maryland y Washington son las únicas opciones.  
 **Q.** Diablos, no había pensado en ese detalle.  
 **T.** Pues entonces empecemos a investigar y a hacer presupuestos.  
 **S.** Sí, espero que para ese entonces la abuela ya haya ganado la demanda y así el dinero no sería ningún problema.  
 **Q**. Además mis papás también nos podrían apoyar.

Hubo un silencio.

 **Q.** No lo creen?  
 **S.** Ay bebé, perdóname pero creo que es más factible que hagamos la boda con el dinero de la demanda que con el de tus padres, dudo que ellos vayan a estar muy felices con nuestra decisión. **  
** **Q**. Lo estarán amor, no te preocupes tanto por eso. **  
** **S.** Ok. (soltando el aire)

Las chicas decidieron no decirle a nadie más sobre su compromiso, se lo pidieron también a sus amigos, no querían ser el chisme del momento en la preparatoria.

Al salir de la preparatoria, las chicas fueron al veterinario.

 **Dr**. Aquí tienen al pequeño.  
 **Q.** Hey Dante bebé, te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Jejeje creo que ya lo veo más bonito.  
 **Dr**. Es porque definitivamente ya está mucho mejor.  
 **Q.** Y qué cuidados debemos de tener?  
 **Dr.** Darle de comer a sus horas y suministrarle el medicamento.  
 **S.** Darle de comer?  
 **Dr**. Sí, aún es muy pequeño para poder hacerlo solo, él aún no se destetaba de su madre, además aún está algo débil.  
 **S.** O sea que sería algo así como un bebé?  
 **Dr**. Exacto.  
 **S.** Ay Dios. **  
** **Q**. Lo haremos juntas.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
** **Q**. Y qué más necesita nuestro Dante?  
 **Dr**. Pues...

Al salir de la veterinaria…

 **S.** En serio necesita todo esto? **  
** **Q**. El docto lo dijo.  
 **S.** Solo lo hizo para sacarte dinero, ayúdame bebé. **  
** **Q**. Tengo a Dante, no puedo ayudarte.  
 **S.** Pero aún me duele mi brazo. **  
** **Q**. Shhh, vas a despertar a nuestro hijo.  
 **S.** Nuestro hijo?  
 **Q**. Anda, mete todo al auto.  
 **S.** Gracias a Dios no compraste la perrera si no... **  
** **Q**. Mañana venimos por ella.  
 **S.** Yo y mi bocota.

En el camino.

 **S.** Este perro es muy dormilón. **  
** **Q**. Es un cachorro, tiene que dormir.  
 **S.** Espero que la abuela no esté enojada, ya vamos algo retrasadas para ir con el doctor. **  
** **Q**. Tendrás que llevarte mi auto, no puedo dejar a Dante solito.  
 **S.** O sea que prefieres quedarte a cuidar al perro que saber sobre mi salud?  
 **Q**. Amor, ya estás casi sana, Dante aún está convaleciente.  
 **S.** Por qué no nací perro? **  
** **Q**. Ay Santana...

Al llegar a la casa López, la latina y su abuela fueron al doctor.

 **Dr1**. Por fortuna tu recuperación ha sido más rápida de lo que creí.  
 **S.** Entonces ya puedo dejar de usar el cabestrillo?  
 **Dr1**. Sí.  
 **A.** Que buena noticia.  
 **Dr1.** La férula del dedo necesitas usarla una semana más.  
 **S.** Eso haré.  
 **Dr1.** Te espero en una semana para la última revisión.  
 **A.** Muchas gracias doctor, aquí estaremos.

Al salir del hospital.

 **S.** Por fortuna ésta vez la consulta no fue tan cara.  
 **A.** En cuanto ganemos la demanda te compraré un seguro médico.  
 **S.** Crees que la ganemos?  
 **A.** Sí mija, nuestra mala suerte no puede ser eterna.  
 **S.** Jejeje tienes razón abuelita.

Al regresar a la casa López.

 **Q.** Cómo les fue?  
 **S.** Muy bien, estoy casi dada de alta.  
 **Q.** Que buena noticia, mi amor.  
 **S.** Y cómo sigue el cachorro?  
 **Q.** Bien, está dormido en su camita, en un rato más le toca comer.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Hablé con papá, aún no llega a casa, estará fuera un par de días más y me quedaré en tu casa, así cuidamos juntas de Dante.  
 **S.** Jejeje esa noticia me fascina, pero necesito decirle a la abuela.  
 **Q.** No me dejará quedarme en tu habitación, verdad?  
 **S.** No lo creo.  
 **Q.** Mmm. (puchero)

Más tarde y luego de que la abuela aceptara que Quinn se quedara esos días en su casa...

 **S.** Este cachorro es muy llorón. **  
** **Q**. Pues es un bebé y está enfermo.  
 **A.** Es muy bonito aunque bastante flaco.  
 **Q.** Pero se pondrá muy fuerte y será el perro más hermoso de la ciudad.  
 **A.** Y espero que lo eduquen muy bien.  
 **Q.** Lo haremos, confía en nosotras, abuelita.  
 **A.** Está bien.

Esa noche.

 **S.** Te ayudo a llevarlo a la habitación de mamá?  
 **Q.** Pues ya qué.  
 **S.** Jejeje mañana se queda conmigo.  
 **Q.** Bueno, eso me gusta.

Las chicas se despidieron con muchos besos, la latina no tenía sueño así que decidió ir a leer un poco el diario de su madre.

 **S.** Aquí me quedé.

 _"No puedo creer lo que hoy me hizo Judy, cada vez me sorprende más su actitud, es como si fuera otra persona cuando estamos a solas y de inmediato cambiara cuando estamos rodeadas por otros, y aun así la volví a perdonar."_

 _ **E.**_ _En serio ella es tu amiga?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Ya te dije que sí._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Pues alguien que es tu amigo no te humilla frente a los demás._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Supongo._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Supones?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Cambiemos de tema._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Te invito una hamburguesa, qué dices?_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Claro._

 _Ya en la cafetería._

 _ **E.**_ _Son ricas._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sí._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Hey, cambia esa cara, no me gusta verte así._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Lo siento._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Eres tan bonita pero cuando sonríes te ves mucho más linda._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Jajaja, basta!_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Es verdad, jamás te mentiría._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Jamás?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Jamás._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Gracias Eduardo, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Amigo?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Pues sí, o no?_ _  
_ _ **E**_ _. Maribel... sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero, desde la primera vez que te vi quedé flechado, eres preciosa, tienes un carácter adorable, eres una hija fenomenal y... quiero pedirte que seas mi novia._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Tu novia?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Sí, me gustas mucho, y solo estoy pensando en ti, qué dices?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Yo... no sé._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Por qué no?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Jamás he tenido un novio, y además..._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Qué?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _._ Estoy con Judy _. (pensando) No sé si mi padre estaría de acuerdo._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Quieres que le pida permiso?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. No!_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _No?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Mira, déjame pensarlo, sí?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Entonces tengo una esperanza?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Tal vez._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Jejeje, genial!_

 _"Sinceramente no sé qué pensar, se siente muy bien el gustarle a Eduardo, además él es muy lindo, pero por otro lado está ella"_

 _"Lo que menos esperé fue que Judy viniera a mi casa esa misma noche."_ _  
_  
 _ **Ju**_ _. Buenas noches señores López, puedo ver a Maribel?_ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Claro que sí Judy, anda mujer ve a hablarle a la niña._ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _Sí Pedro._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Mire señor Pedro, le traje un puro, papá fue hace poco a la Habana y trajo algunos._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Muchas gracias Judy, espero no recibas un regaño por esto._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No se preocupe. (sonriendo)_ _  
_ _ **A.**_ _Aquí está._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Hola._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Hola, podemos hablar?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pues..._ _  
_ _ **P.**_ _Sí mija, vayan a tu habitación, anda._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Ok, vamos._

 _Ya en la habitación._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Lo lamento._

 _"Judy me abrazó con fuerza"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Perdóname mi amor, soy una estúpida._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Suéltame._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, no puedo, te amo demasiado._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Y por eso me tratas así?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, es solo que no soporto el que él esté cerca de ti, compréndeme, te quiero solo para mí, no te puedo compartir con nadie._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Te gusta hacerme sentir mal._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No, claro que no, perdóname mi cielo, por favor perdóname._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, pero es la última vez que te paso algo así._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Te juro que jamás se va volver a repetir._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Me lo prometes?_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí mi amor, te amo tanto._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Y yo a ti mi amor._

 _Y como siempre cedí, Judy tiene un encanto extraordinario._

 **S.** Sí, y ese encanto lo heredó mi bella prometida.  
 _  
_ _"Necesito platicarle a Judy lo que Eduardo me pidió, no me gusta ocultarle cosas, mañana lo haré"_

 _Esa tarde en los vestidores, luego de la práctica._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Estamos a solas._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Jajaja espera!_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No puedo._

 _Judy besó con mucha pasión a Maribel._ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Tranquila amor._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Muero por estar contigo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Vamos a tu casa?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Claro que sí. (besándola)_

 _ **Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes dos se traían algo, pero jamás me imaginé que algo así, que asco!**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Grace!_ _ **  
**_ _ **G**_ _. Siempre mirándose de esa manera, esas extrañas peleas, son unas desviadas, qué horror me dan, en cuanto la entrenadora lo sepa las echará del equipo y yo seré la nueva capitana._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Tú no vas a decir nada y vas a cerrar esa maldita boca._

 _Judy tomó del brazo a Grace y luego la empujó contra los casilleros._

 _ **G.**_ _Suéltame._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No lo haré, y ahora mismo me voy a encargar de darte una buena lección para sellarte esa boca, si tú dices una palabra de lo que crees que acabas de ver te voy a destruir con mis propias manos, en serio piensas que te van a creer? No sabes con quién te metes, pero ponme a prueba y lo verás._ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _Crees que te tengo miedo?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Pues deberías._ _  
_ _ **G**_ _. Me dan tanto asco, Dios las va a castigar._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ja!_ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _Cochinas!_

 _"Jamás había sentido un pánico como el de ese día, así que comencé a llorar y a temblar de miedo"_

 _ **Ju.**_ _Maribel, tranquila._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Cómo me pides que me tranquilice, qué no te das cuenta de que esa chica acaba de amenazarnos? Si mis papás se enteran de esto me matan, si en la escuela se enteran será lo peor que nos pueda pasar._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ella no dirá nada, absolutamente nada, te lo aseguro._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Tengo mucho miedo._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Yo también, te veo más tarde._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _A dónde vas?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Con Dylan, necesito que comience a regar un chisme que nos ayudará, confía en mí._

 _"Judy se fue y yo sentía que me moría del miedo"_

 **S.** Pobre mamá.  
 _  
_ _"Cuando me tranquilicé, salí a los pasillos y en ese momento escuché los murmullos de todos los alumnos, pero para mi sorpresa no se trataban acerca de mí sino de Grace._

 _Vi a algunas de las chicas del equipo reunidas y me acerqué a ellas para preguntarles qué pasaba"_

 _ **M.**_ _Qué pasa?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _No lo sabes?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Judy está destrozada, no puedo creer lo que Grace hizo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pues qué hizo?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Estaba espiando a Judy en las duchas del vestidor._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Qué?_ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Sí, puedes creerlo? Resulta que al parecer Grace es una lesbiana de clóset._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Cielos..._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Obviamente Judy de inmediato fue con su novio para buscar consuelo, imagínate lo terrorífico que ha de ser que una de tus compañeras te esté espiando y de esa manera._ _ **  
**_ _ **Xx**_ _. Insistimos en convencerla para que vaya con la entrenadora a acusar a Grace, pero no se anima._ _ **  
**_ _ **X.**_ _Ahí viene la desviada._ _  
_ _ **Xx**_ _. Sucia!_ _ **  
**_ _ **G.**_ _Todo es una mentira, una vil mentira de Judy, yo jamás hice lo que ella dice, la verdad es otra, la verdad es que ella y Maribel se entienden._ _  
_ _ **X.**_ _Jajajaja eres increíble, no tienes justificación y ahora quieres embarrar a Maribel en tus cochinadas, por supuesto que no te creemos, Judy tiene una relación muy estable con Dylan en cambio tú siempre estás de entrometida en todos lados, y eso es porque te gusta Judy._ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _Claro que no!_ _  
_ _ **Xx**_ _. Tienes que largarte del equipo!_ _ **  
**_ _ **G.**_ _Noooo._ _ **  
**_ _ **X.**_ _Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas, pero te vas a tener que largar!_ _  
_ _ **Xx.**_ _Sí, no queremos a diques en el equipo._ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _No soy ninguna lesbiana, yo... yo, estaba espiando a Judy porque quería encontrar el momento perfecto para que le ocurriera un accidente y así yo poder quedarme con la capitanía del equipo, y todo hubiera salido perfecto si no me hubiese sorprendido, pero jamás la vería de esa manera, jamás! (llorando)_

 _"No podía creer lo que veía, toda la valentía de Grace se había esfumado, ahora hasta ella estaba formando parte de la mentira de Judy, tal vez supo que por más que negara lo de ese chisme, sería imposible ya que nadie le creería y prefirió inventar una historia sobre sus verdaderas intenciones que continuar diciendo la verdad"_

 _ **X.**_ _Claro! Como no puedes ganar la capitanía por las buenas, querías hacerlo por las malas, eres detestable._ _  
_ _ **G.**_ _Lo lamento._ _  
_ _ **Xx.**_ _A quien tienes que pedirle disculpas si es que quieres seguir en el equipo es a Judy y frente a todas._ _ **  
**_ _ **G**_ _. Lo haré. (sollozando)_ _ **  
**_ _ **X**_ _. Y también a Maribel por quererla enredar en tus tonterías._ _ **  
**_ _ **G**_ _. Sí._

 _"Y esa misma tarde, las demás chicas convocaron a una reunión en el gimnasio de la preparatoria para que Grace se disculpara tanto con Judy como conmigo, estaba tan temerosa de que toda la preparatoria pensara que ella era una lesbiana, que decidió seguir con el teatro que mi novia había inventado, Grace quedó como una mentirosa y mala persona ante todas"_

 **S.** Eso le pasó por metiche, que bueno...  
 _  
_ _"Luego de la preparatoria Judy pasó la tarde con Dylan, fue hasta que cayó la noche cuando llegó a casa mientras yo dormía, entró por mi ventana"._

 _ **Ju**_ _. Amor?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Mmm? Judy._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Podemos hablar?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sí._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ya estás más tranquila?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Eso creo._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Te dije que ella no se saldría con la suya, jamás iba a poder contra mí._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pero me dio mucho miedo._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. A mí también, creo que tendremos que ser más cuidadosas y actuar más como si solamente fuéramos amigas, al menos en la preparatoria._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Sí._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Gracias a Dios que Dylan me creyó, sin su ayuda toda la preparatoria no estaría ahora en contra de Grace._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Y como agradecimiento pasaste toda la tarde con él._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No te enojes._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Judy, ya te acostaste con él?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Maribel..._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Sí, verdad?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No hablemos de eso._

 _"Judy no admitió nada, pero en el fondo yo sé que también se acuesta con Dylan"._

 _ **M.**_ _Eduardo me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que lo iba a pensar._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Qué dices? Maldito! Sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas, lo voy a destruir, te juro que lo voy a destruir por poner sus ojos en ti._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Shh, baja la voz._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. No quiero que seas su novia._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Yo tampoco quiero que seas la novia de Dylan._ _ **  
**_ _ **Ju**_ _. Por lo pronto no puedo dejarlo mi amor, imagínate si rompo con él, tal vez comience a creer que lo que quiso "inventar" Grace no era del todo mentira._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Y eso sería tu ruina, verdad?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. También la tuya._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Entonces tal vez lo mejor es que acepte que Eduardo sea mi novio, así nadie sospechará de nosotras._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Sí, definitivamente es lo mejor, que seas su novia y que seamos unas chicas normales ante todos._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Eso quieres?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Es necesario, o no?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Sí._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Me voy, te veo mañana._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Me amas?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Con todo mi ser y tú a mí?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Para siempre._

 _"Nos besamos hasta cansarnos"_

 _ **Ju**_ _. No te acuestes con él._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _No._

 _"El aceptar ser novia de Eduardo definitivamente pondría nuestro amor a prueba, pero jamás me imaginé las consecuencias que eso nos traería"_ _  
_  
 **S.** Vaya... cada vez me intriga más todo esto, ay Dios mío ya es muy tarde, tengo que ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

 **Q**. Jajajaja eres un tierno mi pequeño Dante.  
 **S.** Que chistosa te ves con ese mini biberón. **  
** **Q**. Imagínate cuando sea uno para un bebé de verdad.  
 **S.** Pues no creo que nuestro bebé lo vaya necesitar, porque tú lo vas a amamantar.  
 **Q**. Y tú también al que tengas.  
 **S.** Cuenta con eso.  
 **A.** Nada de bebés ahora, primero lo primero y es el matrimonio.  
 **S y Q.** Sí abuela.

En la preparatoria.

 **Mi**. Así que ese fue el verdadero motivo por el cual tu mamá decidió ser novia de Eduardo.  
 **S.** Sí, todo para ocultar las apariencias.  
 **Mi**. Pues pobres, es decir, me imagino lo horrible que sería para ellas tener que fingir ante los demás que solamente eran amigas cuando por dentro tal vez lo único que querían era estar juntas sin ningún tapujo.  
 **S.** Sí, ser libres para demostrarse su amor. **  
** **Mi**. Mientras esté Quinn en tu casa no podré ir a leer contigo el diario de tu mamá, me intriga mucho el saber toda la historia con Judy, el porqué no se quedaron juntas, el porqué Eduardo terminó con ella y el porqué de tantas cosas y tú tan lenta que eres para leerlo.  
 **S.** Crees que es muy fácil leerlo estando ella ahí? No quiero que se entere de la relación que hubo entre nuestras madres.  
 **Mi**. Y sigues con lo mismo, qué tiene que pasar para que le digas a tu prometida toda la verdad de lo que le ocultas?  
 **S.** No tiene que pasar nada, ni lo digas, solo necesito tomar un poco de valor, pero te prometo que muy pronto lo haré, por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de mi prometida, de mi abuela, de mi perro y de mis amigos hermosos como tú.  
 **Mi**. Aduladora.  
 **S.** Te amo! **  
** **Mi**. Jejeje sabes que yo también.

Pasaron unos días, el pequeño Dante se mejoró bastante con los cuidados que ambas chicas le daban, el padre de Quinn regresó a la ciudad y ella tuvo que volver a su casa, Santana regresó trabajar y de alguna manera todo volvió a la normalidad.

 **B**. No sabes la falta que me hacías en la cafetería, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila con tu ayuda.  
 **S.** A mí también ya me hacía falta regresar a trabajar, sobre todo por el dinero.  
 **B.** Y hablando de dinero, ya tienen fecha para la audiencia en la corte?  
 **S.** Sí, ayer Cooper se la notificó a mi abuela, estamos muy nerviosas pero al mismo tiempo muy confiadas en que vamos a ganar.  
 **B.** Tienen todo a su favor, claro que ganarán.  
 **S.** Eso espero… No crees que Quinn ya se tardó?  
 **B.** Sí, es que fue a comprar…  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** Que tal vez esté probándose ropa en alguna tienda.  
 **S.** Sí, tal vez...  
 **B**. Mira, ahí viene.  
 **S.** Por fin...

La latina se acercó a su prometida.

 **S.** Nena, ya me tenías preocupada. **  
** **Q**. Perdóname bebé, pero entré a un puesto de revistas y no pude evitar comprar una en especial, ven, vamos a sentarnos para mostrarte lo que tengo aquí.

Las chicas fueron hacia una mesa.

 **S.** Qué es? **  
** **Q**. Una revista de vestidos de novia.  
 **S.** Jejeje qué bien. **  
** **Q**. Podemos empezar a ver algunos estilos para saber más o menos lo que queremos.  
 **S.** Tú los confeccionarás? **  
** **Q**. No amor, eso sí es muy difícil, lo mejor es comprarlos.  
 **S.** Tienes razón.  
 **Q**. Ay, éste es hermoso!  
 **S.** Sí, definitivamente es tu estilo mi amor, te verás hermosa.  
 **S.** No tanto como tú.

Las chicas se besaron.

 **B.** Emm, perdón que las interrumpa pero ya tenemos que cerrar, me ayudan?  
 **S**. Claro Britt, perdón jejeje.

Esa noche...  
 **  
** **Q**. Te voy a extrañar...  
 **S.** Y yo a ti mi amor. **  
** **Q**. Me quedaría un poco más pero mañana muy temprano tenemos práctica.  
 **S.** Estás nerviosa por el campeonato?  
 **Q.** Más o menos, realmente quiero ganar.  
 **S.** Uy, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo te pondrías si perdieran, jajaja.  
 **Q**. Muy chistosa.  
 **S.** Awww, no te enojes mi princesa hermosa. (besándola) **  
** **Q**. Te amo, bueno me voy, cuidas de Dante.  
 **S.** Siempre lo hago. (rodando los ojos) **  
** **Q**. Hablaré con papá para que me deje llevarlo a casa.  
 **S.** Ok... descansa amor mío.  
 **Q**. Tú también.

La abuela de Santana se fue a dormir, así que la latina aprovechó para ir al sótano a continuar leyendo el diario de su madre.

 **S.** Ven aquí Dante, vamos a leer juntos el diario de mamá, pero no le vayas a decir nada a Quinn, ok?

El cachorro se le quedó mirando fijamente a la morena.

 **S.** Te prometo que se lo diré, ok? Ya no me veas así, suficiente tengo con la abuela y Mike.

Santana acarició a Dante y luego abrió el diario para continuar leyéndolo desde donde se quedó.

 _"Hoy hablé con Eduardo, acepté ser su novia, no soy nada feliz pero es mejor así"._

 _ **E.**_ _Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!_ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. No exageres._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _No lo hago, te juro que no, gracias Maribel, te aseguro que seré el mejor novio del mundo._

 _"Y Eduardo me besó, se sintió tan extraño, sus labios no son suaves, su aroma no huele a flores, simplemente no es ella"_

 **S.** Ay mamá...

 _"Hoy Eduardo y yo llegamos juntos de la mano a la preparatoria, las chicas del equipo de inmediato se nos acercaron para preguntarnos qué pasaba, cuando les dijimos, nos felicitaron, también Judy"._

 _Más tarde en la práctica._

 _ **Ju.**_ _Cómo te sientes?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Y cómo quieres que me sienta?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No sé, perdóname es que..._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Te amo y me siento fatal por no estar contigo._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Lo estaremos, tú y yo no nos vamos a separar._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. A veces quisiera que esto fuera diferente, que pudiéramos tomarnos de la mano sin que nadie nos juzgara, que pudiéramos besarnos sin que a nadie le importara._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Yo también quisiera eso, al menos escapar contigo a un lugar lejano._ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Y por qué no nos vamos?_ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Sabes que eso es imposible._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _No si tú me lo pides..._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _No sé si sea tan valiente para poder hacerlo._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Nuestro amor te puede dar esas fuerzas._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Tienes razón._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Terminando la preparatoria podríamos irnos._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Y tus papás?_ _ **  
**_ _ **M.**_ _Ellos jamás lo entenderán, pero lo que siento por ti es más grande que todo, Judy._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Me pasa lo mismo, te amo demasiado._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Lo sé mi amor, lo sé..._

 **S.** En serio? O sea si su amor era tan fuerte por qué no se aferraron a él y se quedaron juntas? Aunque por otro lado, gracias a eso Quinn y yo existimos y eso me conviene porque de lo contrario seríamos hermanas, ay no!

 _"Han pasado semanas desde que comenzó mi relación con Eduardo y son las mismas semanas en que prácticamente no hemos tenido un momento a solas, Judy se encarga de que no lo tengamos"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ju.**_ _Entonces vamos a rentar esa película y la vemos en mi casa?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Emmm, no sé, tengo que ayudarle a papá en algunas cosas._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Ohhh y tú qué dices Maribel, vienes?_ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Pues..._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Ve si quieres._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _En serio?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Sí._ _  
_ _ **M.**_ _Ok, entonces yo si voy._ _  
_ _ **Ju.**_ _Perfecto._ _  
_  
 _"Pero jamás vimos la película, tuvimos un delicioso sexo"_ _  
_ **  
** **S**. Eeeewww.

 _ **Ju**_ _. No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba, mmm hueles delicioso._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Lo sé mi amor._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Gracias a Dios que tu noviecito no quiso venir._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Ni Dylan._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. A ese idiota lo único que le importa últimamente es entrenar, quiere conseguir esa beca deportiva a como dé lugar._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Y eso te molesta?_ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Claro que no, porque puedo pasar más tiempo contigo._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Y con Eduardo..._ _  
_ _ **Ju**_ _. Él no importa._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Lo sé._

 _Pero al día siguiente, Eduardo tenía otros planes._

 _ **E.**_ _Hola, vine por ti._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Mmm?_ _ **  
**_ _ **E.**_ _Anoche le pedí permiso a tu papá y me dijo que sí._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Pedir permiso pero para qué?_ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Te voy a llevar a Columbus, ahí pasaremos el día y será fabuloso._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Emmm, ok._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Y ni se te ocurra comentárselo a Judy, es capaz y venga y me eche a perder el plan._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Ella es muy buena amiga._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Pues sí, ha cambiado bastante, pero siempre está de chaperón._ _ **  
**_ _ **M**_ _. Jejeje._ _  
_ _ **E.**_ _Anda, ve por tu bolso._ _  
_ _ **M**_ _. Ok._

 _"Y esa tarde en Columbus fue muy linda"_

 **S.** Pues luego leo lo demás, por ahora es momento de ir a dormir, ven aquí pequeño.

Los días continuaron pasando, Dante comenzó a hacer sus travesuras de cachorro, mordía todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

 **S.** Dame eso, eres un bebé muy mal portado. **  
** **Q**. Solo tiene comezón por los dientes, por eso muerde todo.  
 **S.** Pues a la abuela no le hace muy feliz que haya destruido el cojín. **  
** **Q**. Luego le compramos otro, ven y dame un beso, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo.  
 **S.** Vamos al sótano. **  
** **Q**. Santana, no quiero que tu abuela nos vuelva a sorprender.  
 **S.** Pues si te aguantas y no gritas como siempre, ella no se enterará de nada. **  
** **Q**. Ok, tengo ganas de que me chupes toda.  
 **S.** Mmmm, qué delicia.

Cierto día en la residencia Fabray.  
 **  
** **Q**. Papá quiero pedirte permiso para... te pasa algo?  
 **Ru.** Mmm? No hija, por qué?  
 **Q.** Tienes un color horrible.  
 **Ru**. Ah, algo que comí en el avión me cayó pésimo y he tenido algunos malestares estomacales, pero no te preocupes ya estoy tomando medicamento.  
 **Q.** Menos mal.  
 **Ru**. Y qué me decías?  
 **Q.** Ah, quiero pedirte permiso para invitar un día de estos a Santana a pasar la noche.  
 **Ru.** Ya veo... **  
** **Q**. Por favor papá, antes de que llegue mamá.  
 **Ru.** No has hablado con ella sobre tu relación con Santana? **  
** **Q.** No, bien sabes que mamá nunca tiene tiempo para nada, imagínate apenas y comenzamos a hablar un poco sobre su amistad con la mamá de mi novia, pero mamá es tan rara, a veces finge no recordar nada de esa amistad y de pronto comienza platicar algunas anécdotas sobre esa época.  
 **Ru**. Supongo que no le agrada mucho el recordar.  
 **Q.** Lo crees?  
 **Ru.** No, es solo una suposición. **  
** **Q**. Entonces puede venir Santana?  
 **Ru.** Sí, invítala el día que quieras, me gustaría cenar con ustedes dos.  
 **Q.** Mil gracias papá.

Pero en cuanto la rubia le notificó sobre esa noticia a su novia, a ésta no le cayó nada bien.

 **Q.** Qué pasa? Es el momento indicado para decírselo a papá.  
 **S.** Perdóname mi amor pero el estar con tus padres me incomoda demasiado.  
 **Q.** Pero por qué mi amor? Finalmente nos vamos a casar y quieras o no vamos a convivir con ellos.  
 **S.** Quién sabe...  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada nena.  
 **Q.** No entiendo por qué te da tanto miedo confesárselo a papá, finalmente él sabe de nuestra relación.  
 **S.** Pues sí, pero temo que se vaya a poner a nuestra boda.  
 **Q.** Eso no pasará y si pasa te prometo algo.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Si mis padres se oponen, tú y yo nos fugamos y luego nos casamos.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí mi vida, yo sin ti no podría vivir.  
 **S.** Jejeje te amo Quinn, te amo tanto.  
 **Q.** Yo te amo mucho más... Entonces, vienes a cenar?  
 **S.** Ok mi amor.

Unas horas antes de la cena.

 **S**. Ay abuela, no quiero ir.  
 **A**. Te dije mil veces que le confesaras a Quinn toda la verdad.  
 **S.** Supongo que hoy es el día, verdad?  
 **A.** Sí mija.  
 **S.** Y si me manda al diablo?  
 **A.** Es una dura prueba, pero lo tienes que hacer.  
 **S.** Sí, esta noche nuestro amor estará a prueba.  
 **A.** Todo saldrá bien, mi niña.  
 **S.** Ojalá...

La latina se esmeró en su arreglo y esperó a que Quinn pasara por ella, en el camino iba muy seria.

 **Q.** Santana, cambia esa cara, parece que vas a un velorio.  
 **S**. Perdón.

Ya en la residencia Fabray...

 **Q**. Voy a avisarle a papá que ya estamos aquí.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana tomó asiento, mentalmente ensayaba la manera adecuada de cómo le confesaría a Quinn el motivo de su regreso con ella.

 **Ru**. Buenas noches, Santana.  
 **S.** Buenas noches señor Fabray.  
 **Ru.** Estás muy linda.  
 **S**. Gracias.  
 **Ru**. Creo que pasamos de una vez a la mesa.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Minutos después.  
 **  
** **Ru**. Me da mucho gusto que su relación vaya de maravilla.  
 **Q.** Sí papá, la verdad es que cada día es más fuerte, tan fuerte que...

Quinn le mostró el anillo de compromiso a su padre.

 **Ru.** Y eso?  
 **Q.** Santana me pidió ser su esposa y acepté.  
 **Ru.** Es una broma?  
 **Q.** No, para nada, estamos muy enamoradas.  
 **Ru.** A ver hija, una cosa es un noviazgo de adolescencia y otra muy distinta es un matrimonio, apenas tienes 18 años.  
 **Q.** Para el amor no hay edad.  
 **Ru**. No crees que estás llevado esto demasiado lejos?

El hombre miró a la latina.

 **S.** No, lo que dice Quinn es verdad.  
 **Ru**. Pero si ni siquiera querías estar con ella.  
 **S**. Eso cambió.  
 **Ru**. Es tu venganza, verdad?  
 **S.** Yo no soy como usted, señor.  
 **Q**. Qué pasa, de qué hablan?  
 **Ru.** Quinn, eres lo más importante en mi vida junto con tu hermana, por eso hice lo que hice, pero no puedo aceptar lo que esta niña pretende hacer.  
 **S.** Pretendo hacer?  
 **Ru.** Claro, casarte con Quinn para asegurar tu futuro y el de tu abuela.  
 **Q.** Ay papá...  
 **S.** Está mal de la cabeza? Yo no pretendo nada de eso con su hija, mi amor por ella es sincero.  
 **Ru**. Y por eso me pediste que recuperara tu casa y la pusiera a nombre de tu abuela a cambio de volver con Quinn?  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Qué demonios? **  
** **Ru**. Lo que oyes hija, esta niña me chantajeó con eso a cambio de volver contigo.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad Quinn, te lo juro que no es verdad, él fue quien me chantajeó al decirme que si no aceptaba volver contigo me despidiera de mi casa, yo no podía dejar a mi abuela en la calle, es usted un maldito cobarde y mentiroso.

La rubia estaba muy desconcertada.

 **S.** Perdóname por no decirte la verdad, tenía miedo.

Quinn se levantó de la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, Santana intentó seguirla pero Russell se lo impidió.

 **Ru**. Fuera de mi casa.  
 **S.** Es un hijo de puta! **  
** **Ru**. Tal vez, pero no voy a permitir que tu juego llegue tan lejos.  
 **S.** Mi juego?  
 **Ru.** Sé que no amas a mi hija y esto lo haces para vengarte de mí pero no te lo voy a permitir. **  
** **S**. Usted no sabe nada de mí y soy yo quien no va a permitir que me separe de Quinn.  
 **Ru.** Eso lo veremos, por lo pronto quiero que mañana mismo tú y tu abuela se larguen de mi casa, aún tengo las escrituras a mi nombre.  
 **S.** Claro que nos iremos, pero antes...

 _ **Slap!**_ _ **  
**_  
Santana le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas que hizo tambalear al hombre, luego de eso salió de la mansión.

 **S.** Sabía que esto iba a acabar mal, no puedo perderte bebé, no puedo.

Así que la morena trepó por el árbol hasta la ventana de la habitación de la rubia.

 **S.** Nena, ábreme por favor. **  
** **Q**. Vete! No te quiero ver!

Con el tacón de su zapatilla, Santana rompió un vidrio para poder abrir la ventana y entrar.

 **Q**. Estás loca? Que te vayas!  
 **S.** No me voy a ir hasta explicártelo.  
 **Q.** No quiero escucharte, vete!  
 **S.** Quinn, bebé, me conoces muy bien y sabes que yo no te mentiría, fue él quien me obligó a volver contigo, yo no tenía ninguna opción, no podía dejar a mi abuelita en la calle, no podía!  
 **Q.** Claro... por eso de un día para otro tu actitud hacia mí cambió, verdad?  
 **S.** Lo lamento, estaba contra la espada y la pared...  
 **Q.** Pero por qué engañarme con toda este teatro sobre casarnos?  
 **S.** No, eso no es mentira, amor... reconozco que al principio yo no quería saber de ti pero el amor que sentía por ti no murió y al contrario, ha estado creciendo día con día, claro que me quiero casar contigo, eres el amor de mi vida, créeme por favor.  
 **Q.** No sé qué pensar. (llorando)  
 **S.** Te amo. (muy angustiada)  
 **Q.** Yo... necesito estar a solas.  
 **S**. Bebé...  
 **Q**. Te busco mañana, te lo prometo, pero por ahora necesito estar a solas **.** **  
** **S**. Te juro por mamá que está en el cielo que el amor que siento por ti es sincero y en verdad me quiero casar contigo.

Quinn no dijo nada, así que la latina salió por la ventana y se dirigió a su casa.  
 **  
** **S**. Y ahora, qué voy a hacer?

Mientras tanto, Russell tocó a la puerta de su hija.

 **Ru.** Quinn, tenemos qué hablar.  
 **Q.** Sé sincero conmigo papá, es lo único que te pido, fuiste tú quien chantajeó a Santana?  
 **Ru**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Ja! Eres increíble.  
 **Ru**. Y qué querías que hiciera? Estabas sufriendo, yo no podía permitir eso.  
 **Q.** Así que me compraste a Santana...  
 **Ru**. Sí...  
 **Q.** Y lo peor es que ella aceptó.  
 **Ru.** Es una interesada.  
 **Q.** No papá, solo estaba acorralada y tú te aprovechaste de eso...

En la casa López.

 **A.** Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Lo que me temía, ese infeliz de Russell Fabray se hizo pasar por víctima al decirle mentiras a Quinn. **  
** **A**. No te entiendo mija.  
 **S.** Lo siento abuelita, tenemos que empezar a empacar, mañana a primera hora nos vamos de aquí, perdí tu casa.  
 **A.** Dios mío...

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **El drama apareció, cómo creen que Quinn vaya a tomar toda esta situación?**_

 _ **Qué pasará con Santana y su abuela?**_

 _ **Qué fue del noviazgo entre Maribel y Eduardo?**_

 _ **Bueno, espero sus comentarios, también espero actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia y por leerme.**_

 _ **Aquí sigue la inspiración, pero la falta de tiempo y la flojera se han estado apoderando de mí, lo siento.**_

 _ **Por cierto, me da mucho gusto que por fin se haya aclarado que Naya no le hizo nada al patán de su ex marido, lástima que él haya aprovechado la situación para intentar acabar con su carrera, solo espero que su nueva serie sea un éxito y que nuestra Naya continúe creciendo como actriz y cantante y ya se aleje de esa gente tóxica que la rodea.**_


	31. El Diario

_**Continua la historia, este capítulo se enfoca más en la historia de las madres de las chicas, ojalá lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31. El diario.** **  
**  
 **Ru.** Pero claro que es una interesada, me pidió tres mil dólares para hacerte unos regalos, que obviamente no te dio porque jamás te vi nada nuevo. **  
Q**. El dinero... claro.  
 **Ru.** Qué?  
 **Q.** Ella me dio el dinero completo.  
 **Ru**. Ah sí?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ru.** Aun así, ella me sacó dinero, eso quiere decir que en efecto es una interesada, por qué crees que se quiere casar contigo? Pues para tener su futuro asegurado, pero no se saldrá con la suya. **  
Q**. Ella no es ninguna interesada, no lo es, me ama.  
 **Ru**. Yo que tú analizaba mejor las cosas, ella volvió contigo por un chantaje, no por amor.  
 **Q**. Me puedes dejar a solas?  
 **Ru**. Te amo hija, perdóname por hacer lo que hice pero yo solo quería verte feliz.

El hombre salió.

 **Q.** Yo sé que me ama, claro que lo sé.

Mientras tanto en la casa López.

 **S.** Ay abuelita, Quinn ya apagó su celular. (puchero)  
 **A.** Necesita tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.  
 **S.** Pero ordenar qué? Yo fui la víctima en todo este asunto, ella debe creerme.  
 **A.** No sabes lo que ella siente, así que deja de hablar y ayúdame a seguir empacando.  
 **S**. Y si le llamo a su casa?  
 **A**. Tú no vas a hacer nada y mucho menos a esta hora, pretendes despertar a todos en esa casa? Ya mañana hablarás con ella.  
 **S.** Perdóname abuelita, lamento mucho que hayas perdido la casa por mi culpa.  
 **A.** Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y siempre te he dicho que no tengo nada qur perdonarte, tu único error fue no ser sincera con Quinn y dejar que se complicaran las cosas.  
 **S.** Lo sé, soy una idiota, si pierdo a Quinn me muero, te juro que me muero. **  
A.** Ay mija… Pásame otra caja.  
 **S.** No quiero dejar la casa. (puchero)  
 **A.** Algún día la vamos a recuperar, te lo prometo.

Santana y su abuela continuaron empacando, en momentos se ponían a llorar y en otros a recordar tantos momentos vividos en su hogar.

Al día siguiente.

 **Mi**. Familia vine a desayu... Qué pasa aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S**. El padre de Quinn nos corrió de la casa.  
 **Mi.** Qué?  
 **S.** Y acomodó las cosas a su favor diciéndole a Quinn que yo lo había chantajeado para volver con ella.  
 **Mi**. Maldito sinvergüenza, Quinn no le creyó, o sí?  
 **S.** Es su papá...  
 **Mi**. Y qué van a hacer? **  
A.** Irnos a un motel unos días y pedirle a ese hombre que nos dé tiempo para sacar nuestras cosas, rentaremos una bodega o algo así para guardarlas.  
 **Mi.** No, no puede hacerles esto, es un hijo de puta, ahora vuelvo. **  
S.** A dónde vas? **  
Mi.** Confía en mí.  
 **A.** No te vayas a meter en problemas.  
 **Mi.** No, abuelita.

Mike fue hasta su casa para tomar las llaves de la camioneta de su padre y se dirigió a la mansión Fabray.

Ya ahí.

 **Mi.** Abran! Abran!  
 **E**. Qué pasa?  
 **Mi.** Dónde está?  
 **E**. Quién?  
 **Mi**. Russell Fabray, salga ahora mismo maldito cobarde!  
 **E.** Ay Dios mío, voy a llamar a la policía.  
 **Mi**. Mire Elena, mejor no haga nada, estoy aquí para salvar el honor de Santana... Russell Fabray, salga ahora o voy a sacarlo de donde esté!

Russell bajó seguido de Quinn.

 **Ru**. Quién demonios eres tú muchachito y qué quieres aquí?  
 **Mi.** Soy el mejor amigo de Santana y vengo a exigirle que la deje en paz y le devuelva su casa.  
 **Ru.** Exigirme?  
 **Mi.** Sí, si es un hombre lo hará porque bien sabe que fue usted quien la obligó a volver con su hija y ahora que ya toda se supo, con la mano en la cintura le exige que deje la casa que le pertenece a ella y a su abuela?  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Mi.** Sí Quinn, anoche tu padre corrió a Santana de su casa y le exigió dejarla hoy mismo, ella y su abuela no tienen a dónde ir, usted se aprovechó de su mala racha para quedar bien con su hija.  
 **Q.** Cómo pudiste? **  
Ru**. Esa chiquilla me abofeteó!  
 **Mi**. Y le aseguro que le irá mucho peor si no le regresa su casa en este momento.  
 **Ru**. Me estás amenazando? **  
Mi**. Póngame a prueba.  
 **Q.** Tranquilo Mike... yo lo voy a arreglar, te lo prometo.  
 **Mi**. Pero...  
 **Q.** Por favor, regresa con San. **  
Mi.** Dele gracias a su hija que no le parto la cara en este momento, le hubiera roto más de 3 hueso. **  
Ru**. Insolente.

Mike salió de la mansión.

 **Ru.** Quién se cree ese chiquillo?  
 **Q.** Ese chiquillo es mucho más honesto y mejor hombre que tú y sí te hubiera puesto una paliza.  
 **Ru**. Qué dices?  
 **Q.** Que yo no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero hoy mismo le vas a dar las escrituras a nombre de la señora Alma a ella y a Santana o te juro que te voy a odiar toda mi vida.  
 **Ru.** Todo esto lo hice por ti.  
 **Q.** Pero no fue de la manera correcta.

Quinn se acercó a la puerta.

 **Ru**. A dónde vas?  
 **Q.** Con mi novia.

Quinn se dirigió a la casa de Santana.

 **Q**. Hola, buenos días.  
 **S.** Amor!

Santana corrió a abrazar a su novia.

 **S.** Te extrañé tanto.  
 **Q**. Y Mike?  
 **S.** Fue por más cajas. (mueca)  
 **Q**. Dejen de empacar, ustedes no se van de aquí.  
 **S.** No? **  
Q**. No, hablé con papá y le exigí que les devolviera su casa.  
 **S.** Y te hará caso?  
 **Q**. Tiene que hacerlo.  
 **A.** Mija, no quiero que te metas en problemas por nuestra culpa. **  
Q**. No lo haré... Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Sí, vamos a mi habitación, abuelita ve a descansar, no has dormido nada. **  
A.** Sí mija.

En la habitación de la latina.

 **Q.** Pensé que habíamos quedado en no ocultarnos nada.  
 **S.** Lo sé y lo siento mucho pero esto no era nada fácil de confesar, se trata de tu padre.  
 **Q.** Aun así.  
 **S.** Para mí no fue nada fácil. **  
Q**. Me imagino, eso de fingir amor para no tener que perder tu casa, ha de ser muy difícil.  
 **S.** Quinnie... no me digas eso, sabes que te amo con toda mi corazón. **  
Q**. Por eso me tratabas horrible, verdad? Porque no me querías en tu vida.  
 **S.** Ya olvidaste la manera en que tú me trataste mientras eras la nova del mamarracho de Spencer? **  
Q**. Entonces se trataba de una venganza?  
 **S.** No Quinn, por favor, yo jamás te traté de la manera en que tú lo hiciste, es más ni siquiera me acerco ni tantito. **  
Q**. Me insultaste, me hiciste sentir muy mal.  
 **S.** Y tú a mí qué? Lograste que mis días se convirtieran en un infierno, yo ya no quería volver a la preparatoria. **  
Q**. No debiste de seguirle el juego a papá.  
 **S.** Ja! Cómo se nota que jamás has estado en una situación como la mía, no tenía opción, mi abuela depende de mí, entiéndelo, ella es mi madre. **  
Q**. Y yo?  
 **S.** No te compares con ella, son amores muy distintos, pero ustedes dos son todo para mí, por eso te pido que me comprendas.  
 **Q.** Habíamos hecho una promesa, ya ni siquiera sé si fuiste sincera cuando la hicimos.  
 **S.** No dudes de mí, te amo Quinn, ok acepto que al principio no quería estar contigo, odiaba que siempre quisieras estar a mi lado, me sentía asfixiada, pero después recordé el porqué me enamoré de ti, ya eras la misma de antes, tu ternura, tu buen corazón, me hizo doblegar y volví a caer profundamente enamorada de ti, no concibo mi vida sin ti.  
 **Q.** No sé...  
 **S.** Amor, sabes que te adoro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.  
 **Q**. Por qué no fuiste sincera? Acaso no pensabas decírmelo jamás?  
 **S.** Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de estar en esta maldita situación que estamos ahora, tengo pavor a perderte, te amo. **  
Q**. Me siento traicionada. **  
S.** No puede ser, no puede ser... yo te perdoné una infidelidad. **  
Q**. No te fui infiel!  
 **S.** Quinn, te besaste con Spencer siendo mi novia!

Hubo un silencio.

 **S.** Me amas? **  
Q**. Mucho.  
 **S.** Entonces? **  
Q**. Necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto.  
 **S.** No me digas eso. **  
Q**. No quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada.  
 **S.** No lo haré. **  
Q**. Pero necesito espacio.  
 **S.** Estás rompiendo conmigo? **  
Q**. No, solo necesito aclarar mis ideas.  
 **S.** Cuánto tiempo necesitas? **  
Q**. No lo sé.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, no me hagas esto!

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la casa.

 **S.** Que oportunos, por Dios!

La latina fue a abrir la puerta.

 **S.** Ah, es usted... viene a verificar que estamos dejando la casa?  
 **Q.** Papá...  
 **Ru.** No, vine a hacer lo correcto, llama a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Mmm, ahora vuelvo.  
 **Mi**. Qué pasa? Viene por su paliza? (mostrándole el puño)  
 **Q**. Tranquilo Mike.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos.

 **Ru.** Antes que nada vengo a ofrecerles una disculpa por el mal rato que les he hecho pasar.  
 **Mi.** Mal rato?  
 **Ru**. Soy una persona que sabe reconocer sus errores y por eso estoy aquí, hice una mala decisión al pedirle a su nieta que regresara con mi hija a cambio de conservar su casa.  
 **S.** Al menos lo reconoce.  
 **A.** Santana, no interrumpas al señor Fabray.  
 **Ru**. Pues bien, vengo a hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio y eso es entregarle las escrituras de la casa, desde hace tiempo que ya están nuevamente a su nombre, señora López.

Alma se emocionó mucho al recibir los papeles.

 **A.** Yo... **  
S**. No le agradezcas, él no nos ha hecho un favor.  
 **Mi**. Santana tiene razón.  
 **A.** Tenga.

Alma regresó los papeles a Russell.

 **S.** Qué haces?  
 **A.** Siempre me he hecho responsable de mis actos y hace un par de años vendí esta casa para pagar las cuentas del hospital, ya no es mía, así que usted me va a dar esas escrituras el día que yo pague por ellas.  
 **Mi**. Quéeee?  
 **S.** Abuelita... (preocupada) **  
A.** A partir de hoy pagaremos una renta tal y como lo hemos estado haciendo desde el día que la vendí, sé que la casa regresará muy pronto a nuestras manos y ese día que hagamos la compra final, usted me las regresará.  
 **S.** Me quiero morir. (susurrando)  
 **Ru**. Está segura de su decisión?  
 **A.** Totalmente.  
 **Ru**. Muy bien, entonces tenemos un trato, mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con usted, me retiro y una vez más les pido perdón por mi comportamiento, yo solo quería la felicidad de mi hija.  
 **A.** Lo comprendo.

Russell salió.

 **Q.** Espera, papá.

Quinn lo siguió.

 **S.** Abuelita, se te zafó un tornillo?  
 **A.** No seas grosera.  
 **S.** Ay perdóname, pero cómo se te ocurre rechazar la casa? **  
A.** Mija, nosotros somos pobres pero no por eso vamos a aceptar que nos den una casa solo porque sales con la hija del dueño, ante toda debemos de tener dignidad!  
 **S.** Ash...  
 **A.** Vamos a pagar por esta casa y se acabó.  
 **S.** Abuela. (puchero)

En la calle.  
 **  
Q**. Gracias papá, decisiones como ésta es lo que me hacen sentir orgullosa de ti.  
 **Ru**. Era lo correcto y me da gusto que esa mujer sea de principios.  
 **Q.** Te amo. (abrazándolo)  
 **Ru**. Yo te amo mucho más... Seguirás con tu relación?  
 **Q.** La amo.  
 **Ru.** Ok, solo te pido que te tomes las cosas con calma, conócela mejor, apenas llevan unos meses de relación, no te precipites en casarte, por favor.  
 **Q.** Lo haré papá.

Quinn regresó a la casa.

 **S.** Ay abuela, cuando por fin ese esqueleto andante da su brazo a torcer, tu orgullo se antepone, es increíble!  
 **Mi.** De qué te quejas si tú eres igual de orgullosa.  
 **S.** Cierra la boca.  
 **Q**. San?  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
Q**. No terminamos nuestra plática.  
 **S.** Emmm, cierto, vamos. **  
Mi**. Entonces empezamos a desempacar?  
 **A.** Sí mijo.

En la habitación de Santana.

 **Q.** No me gusta que te expreses así de mi padre.  
 **S.** Perdón, pero es que él no es muy de mi agrado.  
 **Q**. Por eso te negabas a que le dijéramos sobre nuestro compromiso...  
 **S.** Pues sí. **  
Q**. Al menos ya se arregló algo de todo este asunto. **  
S**. Y nosotras?  
 **Q**. Estoy dolida e insisto que necesito tiempo para procesar todo.  
 **S.** Pero no estás rompiendo conmigo, verdad? **  
Q**. No, te amo y sé que vamos a superar esto.  
 **S.** Qué alivio me da escucharte decir esto.

Santana tomó el rostro de su novia y la besó con mucha ternura.

 **Q.** Te veo el lunes?  
 **S.** Hasta el lunes? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, entonces no irás al trabajo?  
 **Q.** No, le llamaré a Britt.  
 **S.** Te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea.  
 **Q.** Y yo a ti.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q.** Te amo más... me llevaré a Dante estos días.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Por cierto, Mike es un amor.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q.** Fue a casa a defenderlas y exigirle a papá que les regresara la casa, casi lo golpea.  
 **S.** Wooow, por eso amo a ese asiático con todo mi corazón. **  
Q.** Y él a ti también.

Las chicas se despidieron con unos cuantos besos más.

 **Mi**. Y en qué quedaron?  
 **S.** No lo sé.  
 **Mi.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Estamos bien... supongo.  
 **Mi**. No rompieron?  
 **S.** No.  
 **Mi**. Ahhh entonces ni te preocupes.  
 **S.** Mike, no le he dicho lo de nuestras madres.  
 **Mi**. Había olvidado eso por completo y ahora? **  
S.** Necesito terminar de leer ese diario, luego decírselo a la abuela y por último a Quinn, ya no puedo ocultárselo.  
 **Mi**. Y qué esperamos? Vamos a leerlo, la abuela fue a dormir.  
 **S.** Sí, vamos al sótano… Por cierto, muchas gracias.  
 **Mi.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Por ser el mejor hermano del mundo, Quinn me platicó lo que hiciste.  
 **Mi.** No fue nada, además si no te cuido yo, quién lo haría?  
 **S.** Jajaja, idiota.

Ya ahí.

 **Mi**. Según me dijiste, te quedaste en donde tu mamá aceptó a Eduardo para evitar que los chismes de Grace fueran tomados en cuenta. **  
S**. Así es, ahora vamos a leer qué tal se pasó esa tarde junto a él en Columbus.

 _El padre de Eduardo le prestó su auto, así que nos fuimos en él hasta Columbus.  
_  
 ** _E._** _Estás tan emocionada como yo por el viaje? **  
M**. Jejeje estoy sorprendida, cuándo planeaste esto?  
 **E.** Desde que me diste el sí, he estado planeando tantas cosas para los dos pero Judy no me deja llevarlas a cabo.  
 **M.** Te cae mal?  
 **E.** No pero a veces siento que está celosa? **  
M.** Eh? **  
E.** Sí, está celosa de nuestra relación ya que la de ella y Dylan no es muy estable que digamos. **  
M**. Ahhh, claro.  
 **E.** Por eso siempre quiere echarnos a perder nuestras citas. **  
M**. No lo tomes así, tal vez se sienta sola.  
 **E.** Pues sí pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa. **  
M**. Ya no hablemos de ella.  
 **E.** Tienes razón, hoy se trata solo de tú y yo._

 _Ya en Columbus, fuimos a visitar el zoológico, fue un momento muy agradable, Eduardo hacía toda clase de bromas, es tan agradable._

 _Después del zoológico fuimos al museo de ciencias, me encanta conocer cosas nuevas, y ese fue un excelente lugar para aprender nuevas cosas._

 _Luego de ahí, Eduardo me llevó al parque de las rosas._

 _ **M**. Es hermoso.  
 **E.** Si pudiera las arrancaba todas y te las regalaba. **  
M**. Nooo, pobrecitas.  
 **E.** Tienes razón, además no son tan lindas como tú._

 _Eduardo me besó de una manera muy distinta a como lo había hecho veces anteriores._

 _ **E.** Sabes?  
 **M**. Qué?  
 **E.** Cuando te vi quedé flechado de inmediato por tu belleza pero jamás me imaginé que esa admiración que sentí por ti fuera a crecer tanto.  
 **M**. Qué quieres decir?  
 **E.** Maribel, estoy enamorado de ti.  
 **M**. Cómo?  
 **E.** Sí, te amo, estoy muy seguro de eso. **  
M**. Eduardo...  
 **E.** Entiendo que tal vez ahora no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero créeme que lo harás.  
 **M**. Así de seguro estás?  
 **E.** Completamente.  
 **M.** Jejeje eres muy lindo.  
 **E.** Lindo? Bueno, algo es algo._

 _Ese día fue especial._

 **Mi**. Pues para estar enamorada de Judy, tu mamá hablaba bastante bien de Eduardo.  
 **S.** Lo sé. (mueca)  
 **Mi.** Dale vuelta a la página.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 _  
Lo que jamás me imaginé fue que al llegar a casa, Judy me estuviera esperando en mi habitación._

 _ **M.** Me asustaste!  
 **Ju.** Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías de la ciudad con tu noviecito?  
 **M.** No lo sabía, él me sorprendió con la invitación  
 **Ju.** Vine a buscarte y tu madre me lo dijo, dime, es correcto enterarme por ella?  
 **M.** Baja la voz, te van a escuchar.  
 **Ju.** No es justo que me ocultes cosas, yo soy tu verdadera novia, no él.  
 **M.** Perdóname, en serio que no me dio tiempo de nada, me sorprendió, no te enojes.  
 **Ju.** Tuve que entrar por tu ventana y dejar mi auto a dos cuadras de aquí, espero encontrarlo completo.  
 **M.** No lo tocarán, los vecinos ya lo conocen.  
 **Ju.** Pasó algo entre ustedes?  
 **M.** Algo?  
 **Ju.** Se acostaron? **  
M.** No, claro que no.  
J **u.** Ya no me está gustando para nada esta situación.  
 **M.** Y tienes alguna solución?  
 **Ju.** No y tú? **  
M.** Irnos de aquí, juntas.  
 **Ju.**_ Irnos?  
 ** _M._** _Judy, te amo y me gustaría estar contigo toda mi vida, no sé, irnos lejos, tal vez en un futuro las personas puedan vernos de manera natural y...  
 **Ju.** Sigue soñando, sabes que eso jamás va a pasar, además podrías vivir con el hecho de que tus padres jamás aceptarán lo nuestro?_

 _No contesté._

 _J **u.** Lo sabía. **  
M.** Y entonces? Esto se terminará el día que te vayas de la ciudad?  
 **Ju.** No sé y no quiero pensar en eso, no ahora.  
 **M.** No tenemos futuro juntas.  
 **Ju.** No digas eso.  
 **M.** Tengo sueño, es mejor que...  
 **Ju.** Me vaya.  
 **M.** Sí._

 _Judy se fue sin despedirse de mí,._

 **S.** Creo que por fin todo se empieza a descifrar.  
 **Mi.** Eso parece.  
 **S.** Voy a continuar leyendo.

 _Judy ha estado algo ausente, hasta Eduardo lo ha notado ya que hemos estado solos.  
 **  
M**. Judy, en tres días tenemos examen de Historia, quieres que te ayude a estudiar?  
 **Ju**. No gracias, he estado estudiando y estoy casi lista para el examen.  
 **M.** Ohh.  
 **Ju**. Luego te veo, voy a clase de álgebra. **  
M**. Ok._

 _Judy se alejó._

 _ **G**. Problemas en el paraíso?  
 **M.** Ay Grace, no aprendiste tu lección, verdad?  
 **G.** Sé que no puedo decir nada más sobre sus cochinadas porque Judy encontrará la manera de hacerme ver como una apestada, pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verlas separadas, jajaja la naturaleza por fin está poniendo todo en su lugar al separarlas, par de enfermas.  
 **M.** Vete al diablo, idiota._

 _Será que lo que dice Grace es verdad? No tengo idea, lo que sí sé es que en unos días es mi cumpleaños y no me gusta que Judy esté alejada de mí, la quiero para mí ese día, así que la voy a buscar._

 _La encontré a la salida de la escuela en el estacionamiento._

 _ **M.** Judy.  
 **Ju.** Hey.  
 **M.** Vas a tu casa?  
 **Ju.** Sí, por?  
 **M.** Me invitas? **  
Ju.** Y tu novio? **  
M.** No sé, entonces me invitas?  
 **Ju.** Ok, sube._

 _Ya en su casa._

 _ **M.** No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.  
 **Ju.** Mmmm, sigue haciendo eso con tu lengua y te voy a creer._

 **S.** No voy a leer esto.  
 **Mi**. Deja lo leo yo.  
 **S**. No! Voy a adelantar.  
 **Mi**. Eres una aguafiestas.  
 **S.** Y tú un enfermo.  
 _  
 **Ju.** Estuvo sensacional.  
 **M.** Súper... No me gusta para nada que me estés evadiendo.  
 **Ju**. Solo te estoy dando espacio para que estés con tu novio. **  
M**. Judy, sabes que te amo, el único espacio que quiero es donde estemos solo tú y yo.  
 **Ju**. Eres hermosa. **  
M**. Ya no quiero estar alejada de ti, me prometes que no me evitarás?  
 **Ju**. Te lo prometo, mi amor._

 _Y así fue, luego de ese día Judy no se separaba de mí... y de Eduardo._

 _ **Ju**. Entonces hoy es tarde de cine? **  
M**. Síiii!  
 **E.** Claro...  
 **Ju**. No te ves muy animado.  
 **E.** No es eso, es solo que... tengo que volver a casa temprano.  
 **Ju**. No te preocupes por eso.  
 **E.** Ok.  
 **Ju**. Bueno, voy a mi clase, los veo al rato. **  
M**. Bye...  
 **E.** Así que de nuevo somos 3. **  
M**. Por qué te molesta tanto que mi mejor amiga conviva con nosotros? **  
E**. Porque es una chaperona, a veces siento que lo hace a propósito, hasta cuando estamos en tu casa ella está ahí.  
 **M**. Claro que no.  
 **E.** Es en serio, por qué no pasa tiempo con su novio como cualquier chica normal?  
 **M.** Porque su novio solo está interesado en el fútbol y en conseguir esa beca.  
 **E.** Y nosotros pagamos los platos rotos, verdad?  
 **M.** Mira, si no quieres venir al cine no hay problema, otro día salimos.  
 **E.** Con Judy incluida. **  
M.** Por Dios. (rodando los ojos)_

 _En el cine, Judy rozaba sus dedos con los míos, no puedo entender cómo ese simple toque lograba tantas sensaciones en mí._

 _ **Ju.** Voy al baño, me acompañas? **  
M.** Sí, ahora volvemos.  
 **E.** A media película van al baño?  
 **Ju**. He tomado mucho refresco. **  
M**. Igual yo.  
 **E.** Ok, no tarden._

 _En el baño._

 _ **Ju.** Está solo.  
 **M.** Ven aquí._

 _Nos besamos con gran pasión, en ese momento casi tenemos sexo en el baño pero al escuchar unos pasos acercarse nos separamos._

 _ **M.** Jejeje.  
 **Ju.** Mejor volvemos.  
 **M.** Sí, mi amor._

 _Estos últimos días han sido fenomenales, muchas veces hemos esquivado a Eduardo para poder vernos a solas, sé que no es bueno el que lo esté usando pero la verdad es que cada día estoy más enamorada de Judy._

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños 17 y estoy tan emocionada._

 _ **Ju.** Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, tengo algo para ti.  
 **M.** Veamos... que hermoso brazalete mi amor, muchas gracias, eres la mejor novia del mundo.  
 **Ju.** Quiero verte saliendo de aquí en el mirador. **  
M.** Ahí?  
 **Ju.** Sí, te tengo una sorpresa.  
 **M.** Pero mis padres me harán un pequeño festejo, no puedo hacerlos esperar demasiado.  
 **Ju.** Será rápido, te lo prometo. **  
M.** Ok pero con la condición de que vengas a mi casa al festejo.  
 **Ju.** Hecho._

 _Me costó llegar al mirador ya que Judy me dejó una nota diciéndome que me esperaba ahí, no hay muchos autobuses que me dejaran cerca del lugar pero por fin llegué._

 _ **M.** Gracias por dejarme en la preparatoria.  
 **Ju.** Perdóname mi amor, pero tenía que ir a recoger tu sorpresa, espera.  
 **M.** Ok...  
 **Ju.** Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.  
 **M.** Jejejeje y eso?  
 **Ju.** Ábrelo.  
 **M.** Pero ya me habías regalado el brazalete.  
 **Ju.** Pero este es un regalo para las dos. **  
M.** A ver._

 _Abrí la caja.  
 **  
M.** Ohhh es un cachorrito, mira es precioso.  
 **Ju.** Te gustó? **  
M.** Sí.  
 **Ju.** Es nuestra mascota. **  
M.** Es perfecto, gracias mi amor.  
 **Ju.** Te amo. **  
M.** Te amo mil veces más.  
 **Ju.** Sólo que tú tendrás que cuidarlo casi todo el tiempo, en casa no me permiten tener mascotas. **  
M.** No te preocupes, afortunadamente a mis padres si les gustan.  
 **Ju.** No me vas a agradecer el regalo? **  
M.** Claro que sí._

 _Besé profundamente a Judy._

 _ **M.** Estos días han sido fabulosos, eres la mejor novia del mundo.  
 **Ju.** Ya lo sé.  
 **M.** Regresamos a casa? El festejo apenas empieza.  
 **Ju.** Ahí estará él?  
 **M.** Judy...  
 **Ju.** Ok, vamos.  
 **M.** Deberíamos escaparnos juntas de aquí lejos, muy lejos.  
 **Ju.** Serías capaz? **  
M.** Yo sí y tú?  
 **Ju.** Sí, claro que sí._

 _En el auto.  
 **  
M.** Cambiaste de opinión?  
 **Ju.** Con respecto a?  
 **M.** Escaparnos juntas.  
 **Ju.** Sí, cada día estoy más enamorada de ti.  
 **M.** Entonces lo tendremos que hacer, ellos no van a comprender nuestro amor.  
 **Ju.** No pienses ahora en eso, es tu cumpleaños y todo debe de ser felicidad.  
 **M.** Jejeje ok._

 _Al llegar a casa, mis padres tenían todo listo, cada día me demuestran que son los mejores padres del mundo y eso me hace sentir mal porque aún no soy capaz de sincerarme con ellos, pero lo haré, claro que lo haré._

 _ **A**. Y ese cachorro? **  
M**. Me lo regaló Judy, puedo quedármelo, verdad?  
 **P.** Claro que sí. **  
M**. Gracias papá, miren también me regaló este brazalete.  
 **A.** Es hermoso.  
 **E.** Sí, lo es._

 _Más tarde._

 _ **E.** Maribel, tengo algo para ti, no es tan ostentoso como los regalos de Judy, pero espero que te guste.  
_  
 _Empecé a abrir el regalo._

 _ **M**. Un diario...  
 **E.** Sí, sé que escribes uno porque me lo platicaste y también sé que algún día las hojas se le terminarán, así que te regalo éste para que continúes escribiendo tu vida.  
 **M.** Mil gracias Eduardo, es hermoso.  
 **E.** Te amo.  
 **M.** Y yo te adoro mucho.  
 **E.** Gracias...  
 **Ju**. Hey ustedes dos, vamos a bailar. **  
M**. Sí, vamos._

 _Al terminar el festejo.  
_  
 ** _Ju_** _. Me voy.  
 **A.** No señorita, ya es muy tarde para que andes en la calle, llama a casa para avisar que te quedarás aquí.  
 **Ju**. Está bien señora Alma._

 _Esa noche con Judy en mi cama fue la mejor manera de terminar mi cumpleaños._

 _ **Ju**. Ya elegiste un nombre para el cachorro? **  
M**. Judy...  
 **Ju**. Jajaja Judy?  
 **M.** Sip.  
 **Ju.** Estás loquita.  
 **M.** Por ti.  
 **Ju.** Y también te estás durmiendo jajaja.  
 **M.** Perdón.  
 **Ju.** Duerme mi amor, mañana será otro día maravilloso a tu lado._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _ **A.** Les preparé panqueques.  
 **Ju**. Mmmm qué delicia, y con lo que adoro la miel de maple, mil gracias señora López.  
 **M**. Ya está!  
 **Ju**. Eh? **  
M**. El nombre del cachorro, jejeje se llamará Maple.  
 **A.** Maple?  
 **M.** Sí mamá, Judy me lo obsequió y a ella le encanta la miel de maple.  
 **A.** Tienes razón, es el nombre indicado.  
 **Ju.** Me gusta, jejeje, Maple...  
_  
 **Mi**. Extraño a mi amigo Maple.  
 **S.** Todavía?  
 **Mi**. Fue mi primer trauma de niñez! Jamás entenderé cómo desapareció así como así.  
 **S.** Lo sé... pero ya tenemos a Dante. **  
Mi**. No es lo mismo.  
 **S.** Mmmm...  
 **Mi**. Sigue leyendo.  
 **S.** Ok...

 _Eduardo ha estado enojado, no me dice nada pero lo noto en su actitud, en cuanto Judy hace acto de presencia puedo ver cómo su rostro se transforma, creo que lo mejor es terminar con él, no puedo seguir engañándolo de esta manera._

 _ **E.** Vienes a casa, no hay nadie. **  
M**. No es correcto.  
 **E.** Después de semanas y gracias a que Judy tiene gripa por fin podremos estar a solas y me rechazas? **  
M**. Pues es que...  
 **E.** Por favor. **  
M**. Ok, cuál es el plan?  
 **E.** Jugar Nintendo. **  
M**. Jajajaa ok.  
_  
 _En casa de Eduardo._

 _ **E.** Eres malísima jajaja. **  
M**. Yo no tengo una consola de éstas con la cual practicar todos los días como tú.  
 **E.** Jajajaa no te enojes princesa, no lo hagas._

 _Eduardo me besó y continuó hasta que de pronto estaba encima de mí, tocándome por donde podía._

 _ **M.** Espera... no.  
 **E.** Te deseo, he esperado tanto este día. **  
M**. No, no podemos. **  
E.** Te amo, tenemos bastante tiempo saliendo, es el momento indicado. **  
M**. No quiero ser madre.  
 **E.** Tengo protección. **  
M**. Qué?  
 **E.** Compre estos preservativos.  
 **M.** Ya tenías todo planeado?  
 **E.** Sí, no, es decir, te amo.  
 **M**. Es que yo...  
 **E.** Sé que eres virgen, pero no te preocupes que yo también lo soy.  
 **M.** Virgen?  
 **E.** Sí... recuerda que eres mi primera novia.  
 **M.** Claro...  
 **E.** Entonces?  
 **M.** No sé.  
 **E.** Tengo una idea, continuemos con esto y si ambos llegamos al punto de querer algo más, damos el paso y si no entonces lo dejamos para después.  
 **M.** Ok._

 _Y esos besos torpes siguieron con besos más apasionados, no lo podía creer pero Eduardo me estaba provocando cosas._

 **Mi**. Santa madre de Dios.  
 **S.** Mamá era bisexual. **  
Mi**. Creo que sí.

 ** _E._** _Ya no aguanto. **  
M**. Yo..._

 _Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó que el auto de los padres de Eduardo se estacionaba._

 _ **E.** No puede ser! Se supone que llegarían en una hora más.  
 **M**. Vamos a seguir jugando.  
 **E.** Necesito ir al baño._

 _No podía creer lo que me pasó con Eduardo, realmente me excité, estoy tan confundida._

 **Mi**. Tienes razón, era bisexual.  
 **S.** Vaya...

 _Eduardo me ha seguido pidiendo que me acueste con él, yo sé que no es correcto porque sería una traición hacia Judy, pero a veces la manera en que él me acaricia y me toca hace que casi ceda a sus insinuaciones.  
_  
 **S**. Esto me recuerda algo.  
 **Mi.** Más bien a alguien.  
 **S**. Cierra la boca.  
 **Mi**. Mmm.

 _Hoy Judy se enojó horrible conmigo, me siento tan mal, yo tuve la culpa al hacerle esas preguntas luego de hacer el amor.  
_  
 ** _Ju_** _. Me encantas, eres hermosa, tienes lindos sentimientos y cada que estoy contigo de esta manera siento que somos una sola persona. **  
M**. Es verdad, yo siento lo mismo.  
 **Ju**. Pero odio cuando nos tenemos que separar, es hora de regresarte a tu casa.  
 **M.** A mí también me gustaría quedarme todos los dos contigo.  
 **Ju.** Tal vez algún día.  
 **M.** Sí... Judy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
 **Ju.** Claro mi amor. **  
M.** Emmm, qué se siente?  
 **Ju.** Qué se siente qué? **  
M.** Estar con un chico.  
 **Ju.** No te entiendo. **  
M.** Qué se siente hacerlo con un hombre?  
 **Ju.** Sexo? **  
M.** Sí.  
 **Ju.** Por qué quieres saber? **  
M.** Pues es simple curiosidad.  
 **Ju.** Curiosidad? Sí claro.  
 **M.** Es verdad.  
 **Ju.** Ese idiota quiere acostarse contigo? **  
M.** No, solo fue una estúpida pregunta. **  
Ju.** Pero claro que se quiere acostar contigo, maldito enfermo.  
 **M.** Judy, tranquila.  
 **Ju.** Me pides que me tranquilice cuando me estás diciendo que ese bastardo se quiere acostar contigo?  
 **M.** Jamás dije que se quería acostar conmigo.  
 **Ju.** Pero eso es más que obvio, tu curiosidad tiene que ver con eso, en serio estás pensando en hacerlo con él?  
 **M.** No, claro que no, es una simple pregunta que desde hace tiempo quería hacerte, tú te acuestas con Dylan sólo quería saber qué es lo que siente.  
 **Ju**. Yo no me acuesto con él. **  
M**. Ay por favor, pero claro que te acuestas con él, o que ya no recuerdas que cuando Grace nos descubrió tú te alejaste varios días de mí? Es obvio que te la pasaste en la cama de ese presumido.  
 **Ju**. No sabes lo que dices. **  
M**. Claro que lo sé, te acuestas con él y conmigo al mismo tiempo.  
 **Ju**. Sabes que tengo que usarlo para que nadie sospeche de nosotros. **  
M**. Y eso incluye acostarte con él? Porque entonces yo también tendré que empezar a hacerlo para que nadie sospeche de nosotras.  
 **Ju**. Por fin salió el peine, estás aceptando que deseas acostarte con ese idiota. **  
M**. No.  
 **Ju**. Claro que sí, y de una buena vez te digo, si me engañas con Eduardo, jamás te lo voy a perdonar, sería lo peor que podrías hacerme y no me querrás como enemiga, te lo aseguro. **  
M**. Me amenazas?  
 **Ju**. Es una advertencia. **  
M**. Y eso que me amas.  
 **Ju**. Precisamente porque te amo te lo digo, qué no te das cuenta? Eso es lo único que quiere de ti desde que te conoció, así son todos los hombres, solo quieren nuestro cuerpo y nada más. **  
M**. Él me dijo que me ama.  
 **Ju**. Jajaja Dylan también me lo dice toda el tiempo, acaso se ve enamorado de mí? Claro que no. **  
M.** Eduardo no es como Dylan.  
 **Ju.** Pues entonces lárgate con tu Eduardo.  
 **M.** Judy...  
_  
 _Ella salió de su habitación muy enojada, me vestí y regresé sola a casa, la cagué._

 **S.** Esto cada vez me da más miedo.  
 **Mi.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Por las similitudes entre el noviazgo de mi madre y la de Quinn y el de nosotras, Quinnie dudó de lo nuestro al querer estar con un hombre, a mamá también le sucedió. **  
Mi**. Tienes razón, pero Quinn no se acostó con nadie y no sabemos si tu mamá lo haya hecho.  
 **S.** Es verdad.  
 _  
Judy no me ha hablado en días, siento horrible no poder estar cerca de ella, por otro lado, Eduardo sigue con lo mismo, le voy a tener que poner un alto._

 _ **E.** Entonces hoy vienes a mi casa? **  
M.** Insistes con lo mismo?  
 **E.** Anda mi amor, qué te cuesta?  
 **M.** Es lo único que te interesa de mí?  
 **E.** No, claro que no.  
 **M**. Pues es lo que parece, siempre me atosigas con lo mismo.  
 **E.** Perdóname, no me di cuenta. **  
M**. El día que acepte acostarme contigo será mi decisión, no porque me obligues a hacerlo.  
 **E.** Sí, perdón._

 _Así que decidí hablar con Judy._

 _ **M.** Vamos a romper por ese estúpido tema?  
 **Ju.** Tú lo mencionaste.  
 **M.** Judy, ya sí?  
 **Ju.** No te vas a acostar con él?  
 **M.** No.  
 **Ju**. Gracias. (enorme sonrisa)_

 _Mi día fue casi perfecto, hasta que mamá me hizo sentir horrible sin darse cuenta mientras cenábamos._

 _ **A.** Esta ciudad parece Sodoma y Gomorra.  
 **P.** Por qué dices eso, mujer?  
 **A.** Fui al supermercado y en los pasillos estaban dos hombres besándose, fue horrible, de inmediato fui con el guardia y exigí que los sacaran de ahí, por fortuna muchas personas me apoyaron, les dijimos que fueran a hacer sus cochinadas a otro lado. **  
**_ **P.** El mundo cada vez está más loco. **  
 _M_** _. Qué tiene de malo expresar amor con un beso?  
 **A.** Maribel, lo que ese par de jotos estaban haciendo no era una muestra de amor, era un degenere. **  
M**. Pero no le hacían mal a nadie.  
 **A.** No? Pero si ahí había niños, imagínate si luego quieren seguir su ejemplo, malditos pecadores. **  
M**. Y si alguien de nuestra familia fuera homosexual, cómo te sentirías?  
 **A.** Gracias a Dios ese no es nuestro caso porque si lo fuera me llenaría de vergüenza, preferiría que esa persona estuviera muerta. **  
P**. Definitivamente. **  
M**. Oh...  
 **P.** Tú eres de otra época mija, tal vez por eso pienses diferente, pero el que alguien se sienta atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo no es natural, Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer para preservar la raza humana.  
 **M**. Sí papá._

 _Me siento muy mal, ellos jamás entenderán lo que siento por Judy, preferirán verme muerta, estoy condenada, lo estoy._

 _Hoy hablé con Judy sobre la plática que tuve con mis padres.  
 **  
M**. Te das cuenta?  
 **Ju**. Mis padres son iguales. **  
M**. Vámonos Judy, tengo ahorros y me has dicho que tú también tienes.  
 **Ju**. Pero a dónde iríamos? **  
M**. Lejos, no sé, tal vez a Hollywood, ahí hay más apertura en todos los sentidos.  
 **Ju**. Y la preparatoria? **  
M**. Eso es lo de menos, después podemos terminarla, anda vámonos.  
 **Ju**. Sí, vámonos. **  
M**. Jejeje te amo.  
 **Ju**. Te amo. **  
M**. Vamos a la estación de autobuses para ver las salidas a Los Ángeles.  
 **Ju**. Sí mi amor._

 _Ya ahí._

 _ **M.** El viernes?  
 **Ju.** Sí.  
 **M.** Pasa algo?  
 **Ju.** Estoy nerviosa. **  
M.** Toda saldrá bien.  
 **Ju.** Eso espero. **  
M.** Ese día temprano subimos mi equipaje a tu auto, y nos vemos en la terminal a las 10.  
 **Ju.** Y mi auto?  
 **M.** Lo dejamos ahí, de todos modos nuestros padres sabrán que huimos.  
 **Ju.** Ok.  
 **M.** Saldrá muy bien, estoy tan emocionada.  
 **Ju.** Jejeje._

 _Judy comprará los boletos, estaremos juntas toda la vida._

 **Mi.** Y eso no sucedió.  
 **S.** Tenemos que saber por qué.  
 **Mi**. Sí, continuemos...  
 _  
Hoy es el gran día.  
 **  
M**. Listo.  
 **Ju**. Yo llevo más equipaje jajajaa.  
 **M.** Solo llevo lo necesario.  
 **Ju**. Te despedirás de tus padres?  
 **M.** Les dejaré una carta.  
 **Ju.** Yo también... les dirás la verdad en ella?  
 **M.** Tengo que hacerlo.  
 **Ju.** Bueno, voy a casa a hacer mi carta.  
 **M.** Nos vemos a las 10.  
 **Ju.** Sí mi amor._

 _Estoy muy triste, tener que despedirme así de mis padres es horrible, ellos no se merecen lo que voy a hacer pero no puedo seguir luchando contra lo que siento, amo a Judy y ella es lo más importante en mi vida._

 **Mi.** Y dónde quedó esa carta de despedida?  
 **S.** Tenemos que buscarla si es que no la destruyó.  
 **Mi**. Lo haremos después, primero hay que terminar el diario.  
 **S.** Ya casi.

 _En un mar de lágrimas me dejó el haber escrito la carta de despedida a mis padres, pero salí de casa muy convencida de lo que hacía. Llegué a las 9:45 a la estación de autobuses, Judy aún no llegaba, supuse que era porque yo había llegado antes de lo acordado, pero cuando las 10:15 llegaron me empecé a preocupar, salí muchas veces a la calle para ver si Judy ya venía, pero ni sus luces._

 _A las 11 de la noche, el autobús partió, Judy jamás llegó._

 **Mi.** Wooow.  
 **S.** Mamita...

 _Llegué a casa muy confundida, entré por la ventana de mi habitación tal y como había salido, por fortuna mis padres no notaron mi ausencia, la carta aún estaba encima de la cama, justo donde la dejé._

 _Judy no me ha llamado, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, es horrible tener que fingir que todo está bien cuando te estás muriendo por dentro.  
 **  
E.** Maribel, vengo a invitarte un helado. **  
M.** No estoy de ánimos.  
 **E.** Por qué?  
 **M.** No sé.  
 **E.** Te sientes mal? **  
M.** Eso creo.  
 **E.** Bueno, entonces traigo el helado aquí y vemos la televisión?  
 **M.** Ok.  
_  
 _Mientras Eduardo fue a comprar el helado, aproveché para llamar a Judy, su sirvienta me notificó que no se encontraba en casa.  
 **  
E**. Listo, ven aquí novia hermosa, yo te voy a apapachar.  
 **M.** Eres muy lindo.  
 **E.** Te amo, eso es todo._

 _El fin de semana se terminó, hoy tengo que ver a Judy, tiene mucho que explicarme._

 _ **M.** Han visto a Judy?  
 **X.** Está con Dylan en el casillero de Eric._

 _Fui hasta ahí.  
_  
 ** _M._** _Hey Judy, podemos hablar?  
 **Ju.** Mmm, estoy ocupada. **  
M.** Es muy importante.  
 **Ju.** Te digo que...  
 **D.** Anda, ve con Maribel, yo tengo que ir con el entrenador.  
 **Ju**. Ok._

 _Fuimos a un lugar apartando.  
 **  
M**. Gracias por dejarme plantada.  
 **Ju**. Lo lamento. **  
M**. Lo lamentas, eso es todo? Eres increíble, me hice un montón de ilusiones y a ti no te importó dejarme ahí y además ni siquiera me das la cara para explicarme nada.  
 **Ju.** No pude irme contigo porque hay muchas cosas que me lo impidieron, Maribel, las cosas te parecen muy fáciles pero no son así, nuestros ahorros no nos iban a durar toda la vida, soy la heredera de mis padres, tengo un futuro muy importante y... **  
M**. Yo no estoy incluida en el. **  
Ju**. No dije eso. **  
M**. Es horrible darme cuenta que prefieras el dinero de tus padres que mi amor.  
 **Ju**. Tampoco dije eso, pero mira, solo necesitamos algo de tiempo, en cuanto obtenga mi herencia tú y yo podremos estar juntas para siempre. **  
M**. No Judy, tú no quieres estar conmigo, porque si lo quisieras lo único que te importaría sería estar conmigo y nada más, pensamos muy diferente, por qué me hiciste esto? Por qué me hiciste enamorarme de ti cuando desde un principio sabías que jamás estaríamos juntas, lo hiciste por simple capricho?  
 **Ju.** No eres un capricho para mí, jamás lo serías, te amo, déjame demostrártelo.  
 **M.** Entonces vámonos, anda, ahora mismo.  
 **Ju.** Maribel... **  
M.**_

 _Juy no dijo nada._

 _ **M.** Amamos de diferente manera._

Maribel se paró y comenzó a caminar.  
 _  
 **Ju.** A dónde vas? **  
M.** A clases.  
 **Ju.** Nos vemos a la salida?  
 **M.** No Judy, se acabó y lo sabes.  
 **Ju.** Maribel, no, no por favor.  
_  
 _Hoy terminé con Judy, fue lo mejor, además es antinatural lo que siento por ella._

 **Mi**. Así se acabó lo de ellas?  
 **S.** Eso parece.  
 **Mi**. Mira, tu mamá no escribió durante varias semanas, esta fecha es de mucho después. **  
S.** Tal vez no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

 _Hoy después de varios días volví a sonreír, Eduardo saca lo mejor de mí, creo que el no terminar con él fue una buena decisión después de todo, al menos me ayuda a no pensar tanto en ella, he derramado tantas lágrimas que creo que me sequé por completo._

 _Judy ha intentado acercarse a mí, pero he descubierto algo, ella ya no tiene ese poder sobre mí, eso me tranquiliza, tal vez por fin la estoy superando._

 _El campeonato de porristas está muy cerca, iremos a Oregon.  
_  
 ** _Ju._** _Nos tocó la misma habitación, fabuloso, no?  
 **M.** Qué casualidad, diría yo.  
 **Ju.** Te extraño.  
 **M.** Patrañas.  
 **Ju.** Te amo. **  
M.** Mentira.  
 **Ju.** Te voy a recuperar, lo haré.  
 **M.** Jamás._

Más tarde, ese día.

 ** _E._** _Te voy a extrañar, si pudiera ir contigo... **  
M**. No seas exagerado, solo serán un par de días.  
 **E.** No lo soy, en serio no soporto estar un día sin ti. **  
M.** De verdad?  
 **E.** Te lo juro. **  
M.** Estoy lista.  
 **E.** Mmm?  
 **M.** Para estar contigo.  
 **E.** En serio?  
 **M.** Sí, te lo juro.  
 **E.** Vaya, yo... vaya. **  
M.** Vamos a tu casa?  
 **E.** Vamos.  
_  
 _Lo hice, tuve relaciones con Eduardo y fue... diferente pero agradable, él me ama y yo... lo quiero mucho, tal vez con el tiempo me enamore de él.  
_  
 **S.** Woow.  
 **Mi**. Lo hizo.

 _Estos días han sido casi perfectos, Eduardo no se ha comportado como un patán luego de hacerlo, al contrato, él ha sido todo un caballero, y me ha demostrado que realmente me ama, estoy lista para volver a estar con él._

Los chicos siguieron leyendo varias hojas donde Maribel hablaba muy lindo de su relación con Eduardo.

 **S.** Se enamoró de él.  
 **Mi**. Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

 _Por fin estamos en Oregon, intenté convencer a la entrenadora de no ponerme en la misma habitación que Judy, no lo conseguí y una vez más estoy con ella compartiendo tiempo a solas._

 _ **Ju.** Pensé que romperías con el pobretón de Eduardo luego de terminar conmigo.  
 **M.** Él es muy lindo.  
 **Ju.** Solo quiere acostarse contigo, ya te lo dije, en cuanto consiga lo que tanto desea te botará, ya lo verás.  
 **M.** Él sigue conmigo, no me ha botado.  
 **Ju.** Qué dices?  
 **M.** Mmm?  
 **Ju**. Ya te acostaste con él? **  
M**. Qué te importa. **  
Ju**. Dímelo! Que me lo digas! **  
M**. Sí! Ya soy suya y él no me dejó, me ama y me lo demuestra todos los días.  
 **Ju.** Me prometiste que no te acostarías con él.  
 **M.** Y jamás lo hice estando contigo, rompimos hace mucho Judy y...  
 **Ju.** Él no te ama, lo sé, solo quiere tu cuerpo, es como todos los hombres cuando se trata de sexo.  
 **M.** Te equivocas, él es diferente y yo...  
 **Ju.** Qué? **  
M.** Siento algo especial por él.  
 **Ju.** Lo amas? **  
M.** No lo sé.  
 **Ju.** Y yo? **  
M.** No quisiste estar conmigo, tengo que continuar con mi vida. **  
Ju.** Él no te ama como yo, jamás lo haría, él es un... Te voy a demostrar que no vale la pena y que mi amor por ti es infinitamente más grande que el que él dice tenerte, ya lo verás. **  
M**. Estás loca._

 _Ganamos el campeonato de animadoras, todo fue algarabía, pero Judy no volvió a cruzar palabra conmigo._

 **S.** Estaba muy enojada la maldita.  
 **Mi**. Cierto.

 _Hoy vi a lo lejos a Judy hablar con Eduardo, se me hizo muy raro ya que ella lo odia, le pregunté a él de qué habían hablado, me dijo que era para invitarnos a una cita doble con ella y Dylan, la cual declinó._

 _Me gusta cómo se siente tener una relación normal, Eduardo y yo no tenemos que escondernos de nadie, mis padres lo adoran y últimamente me emociono con solo verlo.  
_  
 **S.** Me da gusto que mamá haya encontrado un poco de paz con él.  
 **Mi**. Sí, eso es lindo.

Los chicos continuaron leyendo lo que Maribel escribía de su linda relación con Eduardo, la cual ya llevaba algunos meses, hasta que llegaron a una parte muy intensa.

 _Hoy morí, lo siento en mi alma, ni siquiera puedo llorar, estoy destrozada, parece que todo sentimiento en mí desapareció, jamás me imaginé que cuando Pablito vino a avisarme que Eduardo me quería ver en su casa me encontraría con eso, fue horrible ver que..._ _  
_  
 **S.** Dios mío!  
 **Mi.** No lo puedo creer!  
 **S.** Pero… Diablos. **  
Mi**. Ya no hay nada escrito, qué pasaría después?  
 **S.** Ni idea.  
 **Mi.** Ahora que sabemos esto, se lo mostrarás a Quinn? **  
S.** Sí pero primero tengo que mostrárselo a la abuela, cuando ella lo termine, mi novia lo podrá leer. **  
Mi.** Me siento mal por tu mamá, por la de Quinn, por todo.  
 **S.** No debes de sentirte así por esa arpía que engaña a su marido con su secretaria. **  
Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **S.** Vamos a comer algo, tanta angustia ya me dio hambre. **  
Mi**. Ok.

Santana le envió muchos mensajes de texto a su novia diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba, pero no recibió respuesta.

En la mansión Fabray.

 **Q**. Jejeje dámelo, Dante, dámelo jajajaa.  
 **Ru**. Y ese perro?  
 **Q.** Es mío y de Santana, acostúmbrate a verlo por aquí.  
 **Ru.** Sigues con esa idea de casarte con ella?  
 **Q.** La amo. **  
Ru**. Eres una niña!  
 **Q.** Claro que no.  
 **Ru.** Solo una cosa te digo, si Santana te ocultó algo así a pesar de amarte, no crees que sería capaz de mucho más?  
 **Q.** Papá, no lograrás que desconfíe de ella así que déjalo por la paz.  
 **Ru.** Solo quiero que estés alerta.

Russell salió de la habitación.

 **Q.** Y si él tiene razón? Ay no, claro que no, me ayudas a ordenar mi habitación, pequeñito? Estoy muy aburrida.

Al estar acomodando unas cosas se encontró con una muñeca nueva.

 **Q.** Y eso? Mmm, ah claro! La compré para la hermanita de Sam, luego se la doy.

Más tarde la latina fue a trabajar, ahí le platicó todo a Brittany.

 **B.** No me extraña nada de lo que me dices, Russell es un ser mezquino.  
 **S.** Quinn tiene unos padres horribles.  
 **B.** Sin duda.  
 **S.** Afortunadamente todo se aclaró y estamos bien.  
 **B.** Continúan los planes de boda?  
 **S.** Absolutamente.

Esa noche, la latina en compañía de Mike, enfrentaron a Alma para contarle sobre el gran secreto de Maribel.

 **A.** Qué hicieron?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **Mi**. Es verdad, nada.  
 **A.** Entonces por qué tienen esa cara?  
 **S.** Porque estamos nerviosos.  
 **Mi**. Sí, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante. **  
A.** No me asusten, ahora qué pasa?  
 **S.** Abuelita, cuando Quinn y yo nos enteremos gracias a ti de la amistad que hubo entre nuestras madres, las dos siempre tuvimos curiosidad por saber cómo fue y un día decidí leer el diario de mamá.  
 **Mi**. Así es.  
 **A.** Mija…  
 **S.** Sí, ya sé que no fue correcto entrar en la intimidad de mamá, pero tenía muchas preguntas y solo ahí encontraría las respuestas.  
 **Mi**. Y vaya que las encontró.  
 **A.** Qué quieres decir?  
 **S**. Necesitas leerlo.

Santana le entregó el diario a su abuela.  
 **  
A**. Pero…  
 **Mi**. Hazlo abuela, necesitas saber lo que tu hija sentía.  
 **A.** Ok.

Los chicos salieron a la calle.

 **Mi**. Cómo crees que reaccione la abuela?  
 **S.** Ella ya no es la misma de antes, comprenderá a mamá.  
 **Mi**. Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Le dolerá y le dolerá más cuando le diga que su madre tiene una amante.  
 **Mi.** Uff…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Qué piensan del capítulo?**_

 _ **Cómo reaccionará la rubia al enterarse de todo?**_

 _ **Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias por la espera y por leer.**_


	32. Cambios

**_Después de casi 3 meses vuelvo con capítulo nuevo de esta historia el cual es enorme, pero es así para compensar los meses de ausencia._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32. Cambios.** **  
**  
En la casa de la rubia.

 **Q.** Ven aquí Dante, ya no seas curioso, te voy a tomar una foto para mandársela a Frannie.

Y eso hizo, minutos después recibió un mensaje de su hermana.

 **F.** Y ese perrito?  
 **Q.** Es mi mascota, bueno, mía y de Santana, apoco no es hermoso?  
 **F.** Ve a skype. **  
Q**. Ok.

Ya conectada con su hermana.  
 **  
Q**. Míralo, se llama Dante y es muy amoroso aunque también muy travieso.  
 **F.** Jejeje sí, es muy lindo, así que también es de tu novia?  
 **Q.** Sí, lo encontramos o él nos encontró, estaba a punto de morir pero lo pudimos ayudar y ahora está sano.  
 **F.** Qué bueno, jamás me imaginé que te animarías a tener un perrito luego de lo que pasó con Lucas.  
 **Q.** Lucas?  
 **F.** No me digas que no lo recuerdas? Era el perro viejo que un día mamá trajo a la casa, era tu adoración.  
 **Q**. No, no lo recuerdo.  
 **F.** Mmm, ah claro, ya sé por qué... porque reprimiste ese recuerdo luego de que el perro murió, hasta duraste semanas sin hablar como cuando mamá despidió a tu nana porque le decías mamá.  
 **Q**. Ohhh...  
 **F.** Tenías 8 años cuando mamá llegó con el perro, sabrá Dios de dónde lo habría sacado, te encariñaste rápidamente con él, ella también lo quería mucho, algo que es muy raro, pero el perro murió como a los 6 meses de que mamá lo llevó a casa.  
 **Q**. Te juro que no recuerdo nada.  
 **F.** En el jardín, cerca de la casa de muñecas lo enterramos, no te has fijado en la pequeña cruz?  
 **Q**. Pues... no.  
 **F.** Ay Quinn, te pasas.  
 **Q**. En fin, tengo algo que platicarte.

La rubia le contó a su hermana todo lo que había pasado con Santana y su padre.

 **F.** Papá está loco y Santana también, mira que seguirle el juego.  
 **Q**. Él dice que no debería de confiar en ella, no sé qué pensar, el hecho de que ella haya regresado conmigo por un chantaje me hace dudar de su amor.  
 **F.** Pero no tenía otra opción, hasta yo lo hubiera hecho. **  
Q**. Pues...  
 **F.** No deberías de ser tan severa con ella. **  
Q**. Pero ya habíamos quedado en no ocultarnos nada y ella no lo cumplió.  
 **F.** Mmm. **  
Q**. Estoy comprometida con ella.  
 **F.** Quéeeee? **  
Q**. Nos vamos a casar.  
 **F.** Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
 **Q**. En cuanto nuestros padres lo supieran, él ya lo sabe, mamá aún no.  
 **F.** Cuándo se lo dirás?  
 **Q**. Cuando vuelva de viaje.  
 **F.** Supongo que la boda es dentro de unos años, verdad?  
 **Q**. No, es en verano, en cuanto salgamos la preparatoria.  
 **F.** Estás loca? Eres muy joven. **  
Q**. Y eso qué?  
 **F.** Cómo que qué? Te hace falta vivir muchas cosas, conocer gente, viajar, qué no piensas salir de esa maldita ciudad nunca en la vida?  
 **Q.** Todo eso lo puedo hacer en compañía de Santana.  
 **F.** Y con qué dinero?  
 **Q**. Con el que ganará su abuela por la demanda.  
 **F.** Y si pierde?  
 **Q**. Ay.  
 **F.** Sé que no me harás caso pero aun así te digo que no deberías de tomar una decisión como esa tan a la ligera, apenas tienes 18 años, piénsalo un poco más.  
 **Q.** Ok...  
 **F.** Te cuidas, espero verte pronto. **  
Q**. Yo también.

La video llamada terminó.

 **Q**. Lucas? Mmm, anda Dante, vamos al jardín a buscar esa tumba.

Al llegar al lugar que su hermana le indicó de inmediato comenzó a buscar dicha tumba y la encontró.  
 **  
Q**. Es verdad... aun así no lo recuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la latina.

 **Mi**. Todavía no sale de su habitación?  
 **S.** No y ya me preocupé.  
 **Mi**. Quieres leer las cartas que Judy le mandaba?  
 **S.** No, yo ya no quiero saber nada, estoy muy nerviosa por cómo lo vaya a tomar mi abuela y mi novia.  
 **Mi**. Y si le tocamos?  
 **S.** No, ella saldrá.  
 **Mi**. Ya te respondió Quinn?  
 **S.** No. (puchero) **  
Mi**. Yo le voy a tocar, no me importa. **  
S.** Mike!

El chico fue a tocar a la puerta de su abuela.

 **Mi**. Abuelita, estás bien? **  
A.** No sé, mijo.  
 **Mi**. Ya lo terminaste de leer?  
 **A.** No.  
 **Mi**. Ok, te dejo para que sigas leyendo, se te ofrece algo?  
 **A.** No Mike, gracias.

El chico salió de la habitación.

 **S.** Qué pasó?  
 **Mi**. Creo que lloró, aún no termina de leerlo.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, no voy a poder dormir esta noche.  
 **Mi**. Quieres comer algo?  
 **S.** Sí.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Abuelita, ven a desayunar.  
 **A.** Ya voy.

Mike ya se encontraba ahí.

 **S.** Cómo estás?  
 **A.** Muy desilusionada.  
 **S.** Pero...  
 **A.** Tu madre no fue sincera con tu padre y conmigo.  
 **S.** Tenía miedo.  
 **A.** Entonces por qué tuvo esa relación con Eduardo y con tu padre si le gustaban las mujeres?  
 **Mi**. Era bisexual.  
 **S**. Sí...  
 **A**. Y no puedo creer lo que esa mujer le hizo.  
 **Mi**. Ni yo.  
 **S**. Lo terminaste de leer?  
 **A.** Sí... jamás me imaginé que tu madre y Judy tuvieran esa relación, se veían como si fueran simplemente amigas.  
 **Mi**. Abuela, ellas tenían pavor, las cosas antes no eran tan fáciles como ahora, si así cuando Santana te confesó que era lesbiana tú no lo tomaste nada bien y la corriste de la casa, imagínate cómo habrías reaccionado si Maribel les hubiera confesado su secreto?  
 **A.** La hubiéramos corrido de la casa y para nosotros ya no habría sido una hija más.  
 **Mi**. Lo ves? Por eso ella no pudo confesárselos.  
 **A.** Me duele mucho que estuvo dispuesta a irse con Judy sin despedirse de nosotros.  
 **S.** Eso demuestra que mamá estaba realmente enamorada de esa mujer, tan así que estuvo dispuesta a quedarse sin el cariño de ustedes, ella quería hacer su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba.  
 **A.** Una mujer que no le correspondía de la misma manera.  
 **Mi**. No, pero eso fue bueno, porque gracias a eso, Santana está aquí con nosotros… Lo que no entiendo es lo del asunto del papá de San, por qué Maribel jamás les quiso decir quién era?  
 **A.** Eso es algo que tampoco comprendo.  
 **S.** Pues ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que Eduardo no era mi padre, puede que en las cartas que Judy le mandó esté la respuesta.  
 **Mi**. Pero dijiste que ya no quieres leer nada.  
 **S.** Así es, no quiero leer nada, ahorita lo único que me preocupa es cómo voy a decirle todo esto a mi prometida.  
 **Mi**. Y lo otro.  
 **A.** Qué otro?  
 **S.** Ay abuela... Mamá era bisexual, pero Judy es una gran lesbiana de clóset, la descubrí con su secretaria en una situación muy comprometedora, ya te imaginarás cuál.  
 **A.** Dios mío, engaña a su esposo con una mujer?  
 **S.** Sí y también tengo que decírselo a Quinn, verdad?  
 **A.** Sí mija.  
 **S.** Me lleva...  
 **Mi**. Mañana tienes que hacerlo.  
 **S.** Ya qué.

La latina continuó mandándole mensajes a su novia, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Fabray, la rubia dibujaba un boceto...

 **Q.** Sé que nuestros vestidos de novia los vamos a comprar pero aun así diseñaré algo para darme una idea de lo que quiero para nosotras, mi amor.

Más tarde.  
 **  
Q**. Hola papá.  
 **Ru.** Pensé que no estabas en casa.  
 **Q.** Hoy no salí.  
 **Ru**. Me acompañas a comer?  
 **Q.** Claro.

Mientas comían...

 **Q.** Papá, tú recuerdas a Lucas?  
 **Ru.** Lucas?  
 **Q.** Sí, según Frannie fue un perro que tuvimos cuando éramos niñas. **  
Ru**. Ahhh claro, sí, era un perro viejo que tu madre adoptó, creo que lo encontró en la calle o algo así.  
 **Q.** Ohhh...  
 **Ru**. Por la manera en que reaccionaste cuando murió, decidí que en esta casa jamás volviera a entrar una mascota.  
 **Q.** Hasta ahora.  
 **Ru.** Eso parece.  
 **Q.** Dante vendrá a esta casa cuantas veces yo lo decida.  
 **Ru.** Está bien, ya tienes suficiente edad para hacerte cargo de un animal.  
 **Q.** Mmmm... Papá, Santana hizo un comentario que me dejó pensando.  
 **Ru**. Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Que eras un esqueleto andante y pues de alguna manera tiene razón, has bajado demasiado de peso, te pasa algo?  
 **Ru.** No hija, es solo que tengo demasiado estrés y eso me ha provocado gastritis, demasiada gastritis pero ya estoy en tratamiento.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **Ru**. Cambiando de tema, tu madre llamó, mañana está de regreso de su viaje.  
 **Q.** Y no me digas, ahora serás tú quien se irá?  
 **Ru**. No, por lo pronto no será así.  
 **Q.** Ok.  
 **Ru.** Cuándo piensas decirle a tu madre sobre tu noviazgo?  
 **Q.** En estos días, no te preocupes.

Al día siguiente la latina se despertó con la gran ilusión de ver a su novia.

 **S.** Ya me voy, abuelita.  
 **A.** No vas a esperar a Mike?  
 **S.** Ya se retrasó y me urge llegar a la preparatoria, me iré en la bicicleta.  
 **A.** Está bien, ve con cuidado.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

En cuanto llegó a la preparatoria, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su novia, pero la rubia no estaba por ningún lado.

Mientras tanto Quinn llegaba a la casa de la latina.

 **Q.** Hola abuelita, y Santana?  
 **A.** Ya se fue a la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Ohh... Bueno, traje a Dante.  
 **A.** Hola cachorro.  
 **Q.** Nos vemos luego, ya voy retrasada.  
 **A.** Está bien hija, ve con cuidado.

Quinn llegó a la preparatoria, al estacionar su auto se encontró con Sam.

 **Sam.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hey Sam.  
 **Sam**. También se te pegaron las sábanas?  
 **Q.** Algo así.  
 **Sam**. Creo que ya no nos van a dejar entrar a la primera clase.  
 **Q.** Tal vez.  
 **Sam.** Mi hermana sigue preguntando por ti.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Sam**. Sí.  
 **Q.** Por cierto, encontré una muñeca en mi casa, era para ella.  
 **Sam**. Si quieres hoy ve a mi casa para que se la entregues.  
 **Q.** Ok. **  
S.** Para esto me pediste tiempo, para pasarlo con este idiota?  
 **Q.** Santana...  
 **S.** Contéstame!  
 **Sam.** Emmm, luego te veo Quinn.

El chico se alejó.

 **Q**. Qué te pasa?  
 **S.** No, qué te pasa a ti? Me pediste tiempo para aclarar tus ideas pero a la primera oportunidad te pones a platicar con el idiota que te embriagó y luego te abandonó cuando chocaste contra ese muro o ya se te olvidó que por su culpa casi paras en prisión? **  
Q**. No, no lo he olvidado, así como tampoco olvidé que me ocultaste el arreglo que hiciste con papá!  
 **S.** No compares las cosas! **  
Q**. Mira Santana, no estás en posición de venir a hacerme un show, ni tengo por qué darte explicaciones pero lo haré, solo estaba saludando a Sam, es todo!  
 **S.** Pero ni eso debes hacer, él no se merece que le dirijas la palabra!  
 **Q**. Gracias a Sam, el idiota de Spencer no logró su cometido de hacer ese video conmigo, qué ya no recuerdas que fue él quien le advirtió a Brittany?  
 **S.** Como sea, no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar y es mi última palabra!  
 **Q**. No eres mi dueña!  
 **S.** Pero soy tu prometida! **  
Q**. Aun así!  
 **S.** Sabes qué? Haz lo que te plazca, finalmente sé qué es lo que quieres de Sam, lo mismo que buscabas en Spencer.  
 **Q.** Cómo te atreves?

Santana dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

 **S.** Maldito boca de trucha!

Más tarde la latina le platicó lo ocurrido a su gran amigo Mike.

 **Mi**. Creo que estás exagerando, no le puedes prohibir a tu novia a quién le puede hablar y a quién no.  
 **S.** Es mi prometida, no solo mi novia, vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, yo sé lo que más le conviene y el hablarle a ése boca de trucha definitivamente no es algo bueno para ella.  
 **Mi.** No San, estás actuando mal y lo único que te puedo decir es que si sigues con esa actitud hacia Quinn, muy pronto vas a dejar de tener novia. **  
S**. Tengo miedo, es solo eso.  
 **Mi**. Pero miedo de qué?  
 **S.** A qué va a ser? A lo mismo de siempre, sabes que mi novia no es totalmente lesbiana, ella es bisexual aunque lo niegue y siempre ha tenido esa maldita curiosidad sobre estar con un chico, algo me dice que tarde o temprano lo va a hacer si yo me descuido, no quiero perderla. **  
Mi**. Entonces no confías del todo en ella?  
 **S**. No sé.  
 **Mi.** Habla con ella, exponle cómo te sientes respecto a ese tema, te aseguro que al final ella será sincera contigo y te dirá qué es lo que siente.  
 **S**. Ojalá...

Al terminar el día de clases, Santana le llamó a Quinn pero la rubia jamás le contestó, así que decidió ir a buscarla.

 **S**. Por fin te encuentro, podemos hablar?  
 **Q**. A ti sí tengo permitido hablarte?  
 **S.** Nena, por favor.  
 **Q**. Lo siento, tengo cosas qué hacer.  
 **S.** Qué cosas? **  
Q**. Iré a entregar un regalo.  
 **S.** A quién? **  
Q**. A la hermana de Sam.  
 **S.** Ja! Increíble. **  
Q**. No es lo que tu mente retorcida está pensando.  
 **S.** Claro... Cuando decidas levantarme el castigo me buscas.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.

La morena regresó a su casa.

 **A.** Mija cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Pésimo, Quinn ya me cambió por su ex novio.  
 **A.** Qué?  
 **S.** Bueno, le volvió a hablar y a mí no me da mi lugar frente a él.  
 **A.** No entiendo.  
 **S.** Ni yo, no entiendo a Quinn y sus malditas dudas hacia mi honestidad cuando ella ha sido quien ha fallado en esta relación, ella me puso el cuerno, me trató horrible y solo porque su padre me obligó a estar con ella no me lo puede perdonar!  
 **A.** Creo que necesitas un té para calmarte.  
 **S.** No abuela, lo que necesito es que Quinn esté conmigo y nada más.  
 **A.** Entonces no pudiste decirle sobre el diario de tu madre? **  
S** No, lo haré cuando Quinn me levante el castigo, de todos modos me volverá a castigar cuando se entere del contenido del diario y de lo de su madre, la voy a perder abuela, lo sé.  
 **A.** No seas tan pesimista, Quinn te ama.  
 **S.** Sí, al menos tengo ese consuelo.

Mientras tanto...

 **Sam**. Gracias por venir, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermanita tan feliz.  
 **Q.** Le fascinó la muñeca.  
 **Sam**. Y gracias por explicarle de la manera que lo hiciste el que tú y yo ya no estemos juntos. **  
Q**. No iba a decirle que me abandonaste en el lugar del accidente luego de que me incitaste a embriagarme.  
 **Sam.** Me arrepiento mucho de eso, de verdad.  
 **Q.** Ya no importa, nos vemos luego.  
 **Sam**. Claro.

La rubia se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

 **A.** Mija!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **A.** Te buscan.  
 **S.** A mí?

Santana salió de su habitación.

 **S.** Quinnie.  
 **Q**. Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Claro, vamos al sótano.  
 **A.** Santanita...  
 **S.** Es para darle "eso" ahí lo dejé.  
 **A.** Ok.

Ya en el sótano.

 **Q.** Qué me vas a dar?  
 **S.** Algo muy importante pero antes dime, qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu ex.  
 **Q.** Vengo de su casa.  
 **S.** Lo sabía.  
 **Q.** Le llevé a su hermana una muñeca que hace mucho tiempo le compré y nunca se la pude entregar.  
 **S.** Ya veo.  
 **Q**. No me gusta que te pongas así por algo que ni siquiera existe.  
 **S**. Y yo no quiero que le hables a ese patán para que después no... **  
Q**. Después no qué?  
 **S.** Te regrese esa maldita curiosidad por estar con un hombre.  
 **Q**. Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Me comporto así porque te amo demasiado y tengo un terror horrible de que tú me cambies por un hombre. **  
Q**. Santana eso no va a pasar.  
 **S.** Tú eres como mi mamá. **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Ella era bisexual.  
 **Q**. Cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** Por su diario.  
 **Q**. Lo leíste?  
 **S.** Sí, solo quería buscar respuestas. **  
Q**. A qué?  
 **S.** A tantas cosas. **  
Q**. Las encontraste?  
 **S.** Algunas... **  
Q**. Ohhh...  
 **S.** Quinn, te amo, te amo como no tienes idea y lo único que quiero es pasar toda mi vida junto a ti. **  
Q**. Lo sé.

Quinn se acercó y besó tiernamente a Santana.  
 **  
Q**. Yo no necesito de nadie más que de ti y te lo voy a demostrar.

La rubia profundizó más sus besos.

 **S.** Pongo música?  
 **Q**. Definitivamente.  
 **S.** Jejeje.

Los besos castos se convirtieron lentamente en besos apasionados, los labios de las chicas se sincronizaba a la perfección, sus lenguas se fusionaban como una sola, poco a poco fueron despojándose de su ropa.

 **Q.** Recuéstate mi amor, quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Una vez acostada, Quinn comenzó a besar cada recoveco del cuerpo de Santana, su lengua también hizo su parte, la morena estaba muy excitada.

 **Q.** Eres hermosa, mi cielo.

La rubia separó las piernas de Santana, llevó sus labios hasta los muslos internos de la morena para llenarlos de besos húmedos, dichos besos siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al centro de la latina.

Ahí la magia comenzó, la lengua de Quinn comenzó a masajear el clítoris erecto de su novia, con sus labios chupaba los labios vaginales de Santana, la morena estaba tan húmeda que el néctar corría por las comisuras de los la boca de Quinn.

Finalmente la rubia penetró con dos de sus dedos a Santana quien se retorcía del placer, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, Quinn decidió llevar sus labios a los pezones de la latina, los lamió, succionó y besó cuantas veces quiso.

 **S.** Ahh, ah, ah.  
 **Q**. Vente para mí.  
 **S.** Mete otro dedo.  
 **Q**. Claro, mi amor.  
 **S.** Así… mmmmm.

Santana experimento un gran orgasmo que le dio mucha confianza para su relación.

Luego de hacer el amor...

 **S.** Eres el amor de mi vida.  
 **Q**. De verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, quiero estar contigo cada segundo de mi existencia.  
 **Q.** Yo también.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q.** Te amo más.  
 **S.** Jejeje. **  
Q**. Nena y qué es lo que me vas a dar?  
 **S.** Más placer. **  
Q**. Jejeje se puede más?  
 **S.** Siempre se puede más. (besándola)  
 **Q**. Qué delicia.

Luego de otra ronda...

 **Q**. Ya es tardísimo, se supone que mamá llegaría hoy de su viaje, me tengo que ir.  
 **S.** Pensé que te quedarías esta noche. **  
Q**. No amor, no quiero que mamá me regañe, últimamente está al pendiente de mí lo cual se me hace muy raro.  
 **S.** Es porque sabe que somos amigas. **  
Q**. Lo crees?  
 **S.** Totalmente. **  
Q**. Dónde están mis bragas?  
 **S.** Jajaja no lo sé.

Santana se levantó y fue hasta el lugar donde tenía el diario de su madre.

 **S.** Ten, amor. **  
Q**. Y esto? Pensé que me darías mi ropa interior, mmm, te ves buenísima así de pie completamente desnuda. (besándola)  
 **S.** Quieres otra vez?  
 **Q**. Me encantaría, pero me tengo que ir, entonces por qué me das el diario de tu mamá?  
 **S.** Es para que lo leas. **  
Q**. Yo? Pero es algo muy personal de tu madre.  
 **S.** Sí, pero lo leí y tú necesitas hacerlo también. **  
Q**. Yo por qué?  
 **S.** Léelo y encontrarás la respuesta a esa pregunta. **  
Q**. Mmm, ok.  
 **S.** Aquí están tus bragas. **  
Q**. Gracias mi cielo.  
 **S.** Te amo, amor mi vida. **  
Q**. Te amo más mi novia hermosa.  
 **S.** Prometida. **  
Q**. Jajaja, sí, prometida.

Una vez que las chicas estaban vestidas...

 **Q**. Mañana paso por ti.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q**. Crees que sea prudente que me despida de la abuela?  
 **S**. No, ha de estar enojadísima por lo que acabamos de hacer. **  
Q**. Jejeje, tienes razón, duerme rico.  
 **S.** Después de lo de hace rato, tenlo por seguro. **  
Q**. Bye amor.

Las chicas se dieron un beso extremadamente sensual.

 **S.** Creo que mejor regresamos al sótano. **  
Q**. Jajaaja, basta, nos vemos mañana.  
 **S.** Ok amor.

La rubia se fue a su casa.

 **S.** Abuelita?  
 **A.** Ya terminaron de mancillar mi casa?  
 **S.** Ay abuela.  
 **A.** En momentos como este quisiera que ya estuvieran casadas para que lo que hacen ahí no fuera mal visto.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **A.** Le entregaste el diario?  
 **S.** Sí, cómo crees que lo vaya a tomar?  
 **A.** No lo sé, mija.  
 **S.** Ay Dios...

Cuando la rubia llegó a su casa, se encontró con su madre.

 **Q.** Mamá, por fin llegaste, qué tal tu viaje?  
 **Ju.** Todo bien como siempre, ya sabes negocios y más negocios.  
 **Q.** Me imagino.  
 **Ju**. Y de dónde vienes? **  
Q.** De casa de Santana.  
 **Ju**. Sigues con tu amistad con ella?  
 **Q.** Sí mamá y la continuaré, te lo aseguro.  
 **Ju**. Ya veo.  
 **Q.** Voy a darme una ducha.  
 **Ju**. Ok, luego bajas, quiero que cenemos en familia.  
 **Q.** Bueno.

Quinn tenía curiosidad por leer el diario de Maribel, pero tuvo que posponer la lectura para pasar un tiempo con sus padres.

 **Ru**. Cerraste el negocio?  
 **Ju.** Claro, yo nunca fallo.  
 **Ru.** Cierto.  
 **Ju**. Quinn, ya renté el departamento donde vas a vivir en New Haven. **  
Q.** Pero faltan algunos meses para que me vaya. **  
Ju**. Sí, pero bien sabes que me gusta tener todo en orden, no quiero que cuando estés a punto de irte no encontramos ningún buen lugar, no quiero que vivas en alguno de los dormitorios de la universidad, eso puede distraerte de tus deberes escolares. **  
Q**. Está bien mamá.  
 **Ru**. No te preocupes hija, te aseguro que tu etapa en la universidad la disfrutarás al máximo.  
 **Q.** He estado pensando y creo que me gustaría estudiar otra cosa.  
 **Ju.** Olvídalo, tú y Frannie son el futuro de nuestra empresa, en mejores manos no podrá quedar.  
 **Ru**. Tu madre tiene razón.  
 **Q.** Ok.

Luego de cenar, la rubia fue a su habitación.

 **Q.** Si Santana me dio esto es por algo, así que a leer se ha dicho.

Luego de unos minutos.

 **Q.** Pero qué es todo esto?

Cada línea que leía era cada línea que asombraba a la rubia, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, enterarse de la verdad de su madre fue un shock total para ella.

Quinn no durmió hasta que terminó de leer todo el diario, sentía que no conocía realmente a su madre.

 **Q**. Esto parece una pesadilla...

Al siguiente día le mandó un mensaje de texto a la latina pidiéndole que en ese instante fuera a su casa, luego esperó a que su padre saliera a trabajar, siempre lo hacía primero que Judy, entonces decidió enfrentar a su madre.

 **Ju**. Buenos días hija, desayunamos?  
 **Q.** Eres lesbiana?  
 **Ju**. Qué?  
 **Q.** Contéstame, eres lesbiana? **  
Ju**. Quinn, qué te pasa, por qué me estás diciendo eso? Tu amiga Santana te dijo algo?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ju**. Esa chiquilla, prometió no abrir la boca! Escúchame hija, eso fue un error, un maldito error que jamás volveré a cometer, entre Chelsea y yo no hay absolutamente nada, se lo dejé claro a Santana, solo fue una aventura.  
 **Q.** Qué dices? Te acuestas con tu secretaria?  
 **Ju**. Te lo dijo Santana, no? Ese fue el motivo por el cual me estás preguntando esa barbaridad?  
 **Q.** No, te lo pregunté por esto!

Quinn le entregó el diario de Maribel.

 **Ju**. Qué es? **  
Q**. El diario de la madre de Santana, sé lo que hubo entre ustedes y ahora sé que te acuestas con tu secretaria, no lo puedo creer. (llorando)  
 **Ju**. Su diario? Es su diario? _(emocionada)_ Dios mío, ella me quería? Dímelo hija, me quería?  
 **Q.** Te amaba, mamá y tú lo echaste a perder.

En ese momento Santana llegó a la mansión Fabray.

 **S.** Hola Elena, Quinn me está esperando.

De pronto se escucharon los gritos.

 **E.** Están arriba.  
 **S.** Sí, ya escuché, voy para allá.

Santana entró a la habitación de dónde provenían los gritos.

 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q.** Sabías que mamá tenía un amorío con su amante y no me dijiste nada?  
 **S.** Eh...  
 **Ju**. Qué hace ella aquí?  
 **Q.** Le pedí que viniera porque quería que estuviera presente en el momento en que te hiciera la pregunta que te hice, dime la verdad, quién eres mamá?  
 **Ju.** Hija.  
 **S.** Es la mujer que le destrozó la vida a mi madre.  
 **Ju**. Eso no es verdad.  
 **S.** Lo es, usted se acostó con el novio de mi madre solo para hacerla sufrir!  
 **Ju**. Qué? Eso jamás pasó, Maribel malinterpretó todo.  
 **S.** Eso no es lo que mamá escribió.  
 **Ju.** Ustedes jamás entenderían nada, hija, yo no soy lesbiana, solo…  
 **S.** Ay por favor, pero claro que es una gran lesbiana, cuándo va a ser suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo? Su hija ya lo hizo!  
 **Ju.** Qué?  
 **S.** Quinn y yo tenemos una relación desde hace mucho y nos vamos a casar.  
 **Ju**. Pero tonterías estás diciendo? Quinn, aclárame esto. **  
Q.** No, tú aclárame quién eres, tuviste una relación con la madre de Santana, estás casada con papá y te acuestas con tu secretaria, eres bisexual? Necesito saber la verdad.  
 **Ju**. No soy ninguna lesbiana, solo fueron momentos de debilidad que me hicieron caer en tentación y...  
 **S.** Entonces es verdad lo que mamá dijo, usted jamás la amó, sólo jugó con ella y le destrozó su corazón.  
 **Ju**. No, yo...

Judy se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

 **Ju**. No podía estar con ella, no era correcto, pero jamás quise hacerle daño, solo no supe perder cuando ella se enamoró de Eduardo.  
 **Q.** Y casarte con papá sí era lo correcto?  
 **Ju**. Sí, lo era...  
 **Q.** Y Chelsea?  
 **Ju**. Estamos juntas desde hace años y tu padre lo sabe, él no me ha dicho nada pero sé que lo sabe.  
 **Q.** Cielos...  
 **Ju**. Lo lamento hija, traté, te juro que traté de luchar contra mis sentimientos pero no pude, no puedo!  
 **S.** No es tan difícil aceptar lo que sentimos si la verdad nos libera.  
 **Ju**. Tal vez...

Quinn dirigió la mirada hacia su novia.

 **Q.** Y entonces por qué me ocultaste el romance de mi madre, el contenido del diario de la tuya y lo que papá te obligó a hacer?  
 **S.** Porque cuando me enteré de lo de tu madre tú y yo ya no estábamos juntas y ella me pidió no decírtelo, lo del diario apenas y lo acabé de leer y de lo de tu padre ya lo sabes.  
 **Q.** Qué más cosas me ocultas?  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. Dímelo de una buena vez, qué más me ocultas, no quiero enterarme después que no eres sincera conmigo.  
 **S.** Amor, yo soy sincera contigo, siempre lo he sido. **  
Q**. Mentira!  
 **S.** Bebé. **  
Q**. No te me acerques.  
 **S.** No te pongas así, no hagas un drama de esto. **  
Q**. Te pedí que no me ocultaras nada y lo sigues haciendo, te burlas de mí.  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Q**. Es mejor que salgas de mi casa.  
 **S.** Quinn? **  
Q**. No quiero verte ahora, vete!  
 **S.** Como siempre eres muy injusta conmigo.

La latina tomó el diario.

 **Ju**. No te lo lleves, déjame leerlo.  
 **S.** Usted jamás vuelve a poner una mano encima en algo de mi madre.

Santana salió de la habitación.

 **Ju**. No puedo creer que se esté repitiendo la historia, por algo no me gustaba esa "amistad" entre ustedes.  
 **Q.** Te recuerdo que tú contraste a San para traerme de la iglesia a casa, tú la acercaste a mí.  
 **Ju**. Pero jamás me imaginé que terminarían juntas en una relación, jamás.

Hubo un silencio.

 **Ju**. Estás enamorada de ella?  
 **Q.** Ya no lo sé, no sé nada.  
 **Ju**. Hija...

La rubia salió de la habitación para luego salir de la casa.

Santana le llamó a su abuela.

 **S.** Explotó la bomba abuela y pasó tal y como te lo dije, Quinn me mandó al diablo.  
 **A.** Ay mija.

Por su parte, la rubia le llamó a Brittany para encontrarla afuera de la preparatoria, ahí le contó todo.

 **B.** Ay, estoy muy sorprendida, lo último que me imaginé es que tu mamá tuviera una amante y que haya sido novia de tu suegra.  
 **Q.** Siempre supe que mi familia no era perfecta, que mis papás no hacían lo que los otros matrimonios, es decir, nunca tenían muestras de cariño entre ellos ni hacia nosotras, te juro que la imagen de mi imperfecta familia se me ha caído hoy.  
 **B.** Cielos...  
 **Q.** Toda la vida supe que mis padres no me ponían atención como deberían hacerlo, pero aun así era mi familia, me duele saber que su matrimonio es falso, que mi madre jamás estuvo enamorada de él, que sólo se casó para que nadie supiera de sus verdaderos sentimientos, engañó papá.  
 **B.** Piensas hablar de todo este asunto con él?  
 **Q.** Tengo que hacerlo, quiero saber cómo se siente con toda esta situación, mamá dijo que estaba segura que él sabía de su relación con Chelsea, imagínate si él sí está enamorado de mamá? Pobrecito.  
 **B.** Pero también pobre de tu mamá, tener que actuar frente a todos para que no descubrieran su secreto. **  
Q.** Es una cobarde.  
 **B.** Las cosas antes no eran tan sencillas como ahora, no seas cruel con ella, piensa que también ha sufrido mucho.  
 **Q.** Estoy tan confundida, supongo que necesito algo de tiempo para procesar todo esto, por otra parte estoy muy desilusionada de Santana, ella me siguió ocultando cosas cuando me prometió no volver a hacerlo.  
 **B.** También debes de comprenderla, no es muy fácil decirte que tu madre está engañando a tu padre con una mujer y menos si dices que tu madre le pidió no decirte nada.  
 **Q.** No es ninguna excusa, se supone que es mi pareja, la mujer con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida, no debía haber ni un secreto entre nosotras, si ahora que no nos hemos casado me oculta cosas, imagínate cómo será el futuro, ella seguirá ocultándome cosas cada que se le dé la gana.  
 **B.** Eso no lo sabes. **  
Q.** No me quiero arriesgar.  
 **B.** Qué insinúas?  
 **Q.** No me puedo casar con ella, ya no le tengo confianza.  
 **B.** Ay no Quinn... Santana se volverá loca.  
 **Q.** No, al contrario, me agradecerá el que yo sí sea sincera con ella al decirle cómo me siento, necesito tiempo mucho tiempo para pensar si deseo continuar con el compromiso o no. **  
**  
Santana platicaba del mismo tema con Mike.

 **Mi.** Es muy comprensible la manera en la que está actuando tu novia, está desilusionada de su madre.  
 **S.** Pero yo qué culpa tengo de eso? Lo que hizo su madre fue antes de que yo naciera, le han gustado las vaginas por mucho más tiempo que nuestra existencia en este planeta. **  
Mi**. En eso tienes razón.  
 **S.** Quinn es una ingrata, sólo se pone a pensar en lo que ella siente, pero no en lo que yo siento, para mí no fue nada fácil ver a su madre cogiendo con esa mujer encima de su escritorio, ni tampoco fue fácil no poderle decir nada al respecto porque Judy me lo pidió.  
 **Mi**. Pues sí, tienen que hablar para que le digas cómo te sientes.  
 **S.** Sí.

Más tarde la rubia citó a Santana en el mirador.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** Hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. **  
Q**. No te preocupes.  
 **S.** Cómo te sientes?  
 **Q**. Mal.  
 **S.** Me imagino, yo me siento igual. **  
Q**. Claro, te sientes mal por la culpa de haberme ocultado tantas cosas. **  
S.** Y qué querías que hiciera? Tus padres han sido los responsables de lo que te he ocultado, descubrí a tu madre en ese situación el día que fui a renunciar a su empresa, tú me tratabas pésimo y ya no teníamos ninguna relación, ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, después fue muy difícil decírtelo porque le había prometido a ella no abrir la boca y lo de tu padre, bien sabes que estaba entre la espada y la pared.  
 **Q.** Y lo del diario?  
 **S.** Tardé semanas en acabarlo de leer, solamente tú y mi abuela lo hicieron en una sola noche, pero yo no podía leerlo tan rápido porque se trata de mamá... lo único que tengo de ella además de mis recuerdos son esas líneas que escribió, las líneas donde muestra que tu madre le rompió el corazón, pero jamás dudé en mostrártelo, solamente me faltaba el valor para hacerlo.  
 **Q.** Eso solo logró que volviera a perder la confianza en ti cuando creí que ya la había recuperado después de lo de anoche.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn, no puedes decirme eso, ambas sabemos que desde lo de tu papá dejaste de confiar en mí, no habías recuperado nada. **  
Q**. Y no piensas pedirme perdón?  
 **S.** Si eso te hace sentir mejor... Perdóname **.** **  
Q**. Eres una soberbia.  
 **S.** No, lo que tú quieres es que me arrodille ante ti para que te sientas mejor, pues bien, lo haré.

Santana intentó arrodillarse.  
 **  
Q**. No seas ridícula!  
 **S.** Entonces? Cómo puedo hacerte entender que no te oculté nada a propósito? Solo tenía un enorme pavor a llegar al punto en el que estamos ahora, te amo Quinn, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y no quería hacerte daño. **  
Q**. Lo hiciste...  
 **S.** Te prometo que a partir de hoy no te ocultaré nada y...  
 **Q.** Necesito tiempo.  
 **S.** Otra vez?  
 **Q.** Sí, yo no te voy a mentir por eso te digo que necesito tiempo para pensar si quiero seguir con esto o no.

La rubia se quitó su anillo.

 **S.** No, Quinn, no, no, no!  
 **Q.** Hasta que mis ideas estén claras te lo diré y me pondré el anillo otra vez o te lo regresaré.  
 **S.** Estás rompiendo conmigo?  
 **Q**. Dame dos semanas, en dos semanas nos veremos una vez más aquí y te daré mi respuesta.  
 **S.** No puedes hacerme esto. **  
Q**. Es necesario.

La rubia subió a su auto y se fue del lugar.

 **S.** Esto es una maldita pesadilla.

La latina tomó su bicicleta y fue hasta su casa.

 **A.** Mija qué te pasa? **  
S**. Quinn rompió conmigo.  
 **A**. Qué?  
 **S.** Sí, ella está decepcionada de mí porque no le dije nada sobre el asunto de su madre y de la relación que tuvo con la mía, según ella ya no me tiene confianza.  
 **A.** No te desesperes Santanita, solo ha de estar desconcertada.  
 **S.** Sabía que la iba a perder, pero jamás me imaginé que me dolería tanto, ay abuelita, qué voy a hacer sin ella?  
 **A.** No te preocupes, tal vez solo sea temporal. **  
S**. En dos semanas me dirá si se queda conmigo o no. **  
A**. Confío en que sí lo hará.

Más tarde Mike llegó y Santana le platicó todo.

 **Mi**. No te desesperes, ella solamente necesita un poco de espacio para asimilar todo. **  
S**. Es lo mismo que me dijo la abuela y como siempre yo me quedo a esperar a que la niña se decida.  
 **Mi**. No te enojes con ella. **  
S**. Es imposible no hacerlo, Quinn me tacha de ser la mala, cuando yo solo he sido una víctima de las circunstancias.  
 **Mi.** Tienes razón.  
 **S.** Solo espero que recapacite y se vuelva a poner ese anillo o si no, jamás se lo voy a perdonar.

Al llegar a su casa, Quinn notó que el auto de su madre se encontraba en casa, eso quería decir que Judy no había ido a trabajar.

 **Q.** Hola Elena, mamá está en casa?  
 **E.** Sí, no ha salido para nada de su habitación.  
 **Q.** Y papá?  
 **E.** No ha llegado.  
 **Q.** Gracias, iré a verla.

La chica de ojos verdes tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

 **Q.** Mamá?  
J **u.** Pasa.

Encontró a su madre en un estado en el cual jamás la había visto, con ojos hinchados, su maquillaje corrido, era obvio que había estado llorando todo el día.

 **Q.** Cómo estás?  
 **Ju**. Hace mucho que no me sentía así.  
 **Q.** Mamá, el que seas lesbiana no cambia nada entre nosotras, yo te amo igual.  
 **Ju**. De verdad?  
 **Q.** Sí, no te sientes por fin libre después de tantos años?  
 **Ju**. Son sentimientos encontrados, no sé qué vaya a pasar ahora. **  
Q.** Tienes que hablar con papá. **  
Ju**. Lo haré. **  
Q.** Por qué te acostaste con Eduardo?  
 **Ju**. No me acosté con él, solo quería que Maribel se diera cuenta que él no la amaba como yo, quise demostrarle que él no era sincero pero las cosas salieron mal.  
 **Q.** Quieres contarme?  
 **Ju**. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie... Cuando supe que Maribel y él tenían relaciones sexuales me dio mucho coraje y quise comprobar algo... muchas veces noté que Eduardo me veía de una manera extraña, era obvio que yo le gustaba, tal vez era algo platónico pero finalmente me veía raro, por eso lo puse a prueba. **  
Q.** A prueba?  
 **Ju**. Sí, un día fui a buscarlo a su casa para coquetearle descaradamente, le pedí a un vecinito de Maribel que le dijera que Eduardo la esperaba en su casa, pero las cosas se salieron de control...

 **Flashback.  
** _  
 **Ju.** Hola.  
 **E.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Ju**. Así recibes a tus visitas?  
 **E.** Emmm, no, hola, pasa.  
 **Ju**. Gracias.  
 **E.** Entonces, qué haces aquí?  
 **Ju**. Vengo hablar de Maribel.  
 **E.** De ella?  
 **Ju**. Sí, soy su mejor amiga y quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?  
 **E.** No te entiendo.  
 **Ju**. Maribel es una chica muy tierna e ingenua y no quiero que juegues con ella. **  
E**. Jamás lo haría.  
 **Ju**. Ah no? Entonces por qué siempre que salimos en parejas me miras fijamente mis piernas y trasero?  
 **E.** Qué? Jajaja, claro que no, eso es una mentira.  
 **Ju**. Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, te gusto, cierto?  
 **E.** Yo amo a Maribel. **  
Ju**. No te estoy preguntando eso.  
 **E.** Es mejor que te vayas de mi casa.  
 **Ju**. Ok, me voy pero antes quiero proponerte algo.  
 **E.** Qué cosa?  
 **Ju**. Me gusta la manera en que me miras aunque lo niegues, por lo que quiero estar contigo... ya sabes, sin que Maribel se dé cuenta.  
 **E.** Estás loca? Pensé que eres su amiga.  
 **Ju**. Lo soy, pero eso no borra el que me guste como me miras, qué dices?  
 **E**. No.  
 **Ju**. Está bien, tú te lo pierdes._

 _Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento él me tomó de la cintura, me dio media vuelta y me besó, me di cuenta que yo tenía razón y que él era como todos los chicos, simplemente no podía controlar sus impulsos y el amor que le tenía a Maribel no era tan fuerte como decía._

 _Me llevó hasta el sofá donde cayó encima de mí._

 _ **Ju.** Espera...  
 **E.** A qué? Qué no viniste a esto?  
 **Ju**. Pero no ahora, vamos a tomarlo con calma.  
 **E.** No, quiero sabe qué se siente acostarse con la chica más popular de la preparatoria.  
 **Ju**. No, suéltame, espera!_

 _Pero su fuerza era superior a la mía, no me lo pude quitar de encima y él siguió besándome, estaba como poseído, entonces Maribel entró a la casa y nos sorprendió.  
 **  
M**. Qué es esto?  
 **E.** Maribel! No es lo que crees, te lo juro, ella me provocó. **  
M**. Y dices amarme? Y tú Judy... no te cansas de hacerme daño?  
 **Ju**. Escúchame Maribel. **  
M**. No te me acerques, son unos monstruos, váyanse al infierno, no los quiero volver a ver en mi vida!_

 _Maribel salió de la casa y yo caminé hasta la puerta._

 _ **Ju**. Crees que alguien como tú, un pobre perdedor me iba a gustar? Solo quería saber qué tan fuerte era tu amor por ella, ya vi que no, ni se te ocurra volvértele a acercar o me encargaré de que tus días en la preparatoria sean un total infierno.  
 **E.** Pero..._

 **Fin del flashback.  
**  
 **Ju**. Fui a la casa de Maribel, quería explicarle todo pero no la encontré, la busqué por los alrededores y no tuve suerte... días después por fin pude hablar con ella al colarme por la ventana de su habitación, intenté explicarle lo ocurrido pero no me creyó, a pesar de que le dije que todo lo había hecho por amor, pero fue en vano.  
Unas semanas después a su padre le dio un infarto, estuve con ella y su madre en el hospital pero sutilmente me corrió de ahí, tuvo que renunciar a las porristas para ayudar a Alma en los cuidados del señor Pedro, la veía muy poco, hasta que simplemente salió de mi vida.  
 **Q.** Así de simple? No luchaste por ella?  
 **Ju**. No podía, no era sencillo, no sabes cómo sufrí en silencio por no estar junto a ella pero Maribel me odiaba, lo que sentía por mí ya no estaba más en su corazón, por eso dejé las cosas por la paz hasta que...  
 **Q.** Hasta que qué?  
 **Ju**. Hasta que decidí volver a buscarla unos años después, supe que por fin estaba acudiendo a la universidad y me contacté con ella, estuvimos intercambiando un par de cartas, le pedí que regresara conmigo pero ella se negó, por la desilusión comencé a acostarme con tu padre y salí embarazada, supe en ese instante que mi amor por ella era imposible, totalmente imposible y que jamás volveríamos a tener lo que un día tuvimos.  
 **Q.** Entonces Frannie y yo somos producto de una desilusión? Por eso nunca fuimos una familia normal?  
 **Ju**. Hija, no digas eso, tu padre y yo las amamos demasiado, es solo que no sabemos demostrarlo.  
 **Q.** Igual nunca estuvieron al pendiente de nosotras, fuimos criadas por la servidumbre.  
 **Ju**. Perdóname hija, tienes razón, fuimos muy egoístas al pensar solo en nosotros, el trabajo nos absorbió por completo.  
 **Q.** Sí... ya no importa.  
 **Ju**. Lamento mucho que la imagen que tenías de mí haya cambiado, intenté ser normal pero es imposible. **  
Q.** Lo sé.  
 **Ju**. Cuándo supiste que eras como yo? **  
Q.** El convivir con Santana despertó algo en mí que no sabía que ahí estaba, no la soportaba, me caía realmente mal, pero un día describí que me gustaba y las cosas se dieron, pero también me gustan los chicos, soy bisexual y eso ha sido un problema entre Santana y yo.  
 **Ju.** Se siente insegura?  
 **Q.** Mucho, además ahora con todo esto que ha pasado ya no estoy segura de nuestra relación, no quiero hacerle daño.  
 **Ju**. Entonces no se lo hagas, no cometas los errores que yo cometí con su madre por mi egoísmo y cobardía.  
 **Q.** Y si me quedo con ella, me apoyarías?  
 **Ju**. Totalmente.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá. (abrazándola) Papá no está de acuerdo.  
 **Ju**. Me lo imagino.

En ese momento el auto de Russell se estacionó.

 **Q.** Hablarás con él?  
 **Ju**. Sí, al mal paso darle prisa.  
 **Q.** Iré a mi habitación.

Ya en su habitación la rubia pensaba acerca de su relación con Santana.

 **Q.** Y si algún día yo caigo en la tentación y le juego chueco? Ay Dios mío, qué voy a hacer?

Al día siguiente.

 **A.** Mija, cambia esa cara.  
 **S.** Ay abuelita, ni ganas tengo de ir a la preparatoria.  
 **A.** Santanita, debes de cumplir con tus obligaciones.  
 **S.** Pero ya casi se acaban las clases.  
 **A.** No importa.  
 **S**. Ok, ok.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **C**. Buenos días.  
 **S**. Hola Copper, pasa.  
 **C**. Les traigo excelentes noticias, por fin tenemos fecha para el juicio.  
 **A**. Dios mío.  
 **C**. Será en dos semanas y estoy muy confiado en que vamos a ganar, las pruebas son irrefutables.  
 **S.** Si ganamos te voy a hacer un altar.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Es broma, jejeje.

Esa noticia le trajo algo de tranquilidad a la latina, pero eso desapareció en cuanto vio a Quinn charlando con Sam, de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

 **S.** En serio, Quinn? **  
Q**. Santana, no empieces. **  
S.** No, no lo haré.

La morena se alejó.

 **Sam**. Si te causa problemas el que te salude mejor ya no lo hago.  
 **Q**. No, además no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas.  
 **Sam**. Es verdad, y ya estás lista para el campeonato nacional de animadoras?  
 **Q.** Sí, quiero ganar ese trofeo.  
 **Sam.** En estos días revelarán las candidatas a reina del baile de graduación, estoy seguro que tú ganarás.  
 **Q.** Ojalá, me gustaría volver a ser la reina como el año pasado.  
 **Sam**. Sí, yo también quisiera volver a ser el rey.

En otra parte de la preparatoria.

 **Mi**. Quieres que le rompa la cara?  
 **S.** No, me encantaría pero no quiero que te metas en problemas.  
 **Mi.** Ya no pienses en esos dos, mejor piensa en todo lo que vas a hacer con los millones que tu abuela va a ganar.  
 **S.** Lo primero es costear la operación de la abuela, luego pagar y reparar la casa, ya después, pagar una linda boda, la boda de ensueño de Quinnie, rentaré un castillo para celebrarla ahí, debe ser digno de una princesa como ella, le daré la boda perfecta, nos iremos de luna de miel a donde ella decida y... (puchero)  
 **Mi.** Qué pasa? **  
S**. Me va a dejar Mickey, Quinn no se quedará conmigo.  
 **Mi**. No seas pesimista, ella te ama.  
 **S.** En eso tienes razón.  
 **Mi**. Mejor acompáñame a buscar a mi novia, según ella nos tiene excelentes noticias.

Más tarde.  
 **  
Mi**. Por fin te encontramos, nena.  
 **T.** Jejeje. (besándolo)  
 **S.** No hagan eso.  
 **T.** Jajaaja perdón.  
 **Mi**. Y cuáles son las noticias que nos tienes?  
 **T.** Ni se lo imaginan, les conseguí dos presentaciones, una en una fiesta y la otra en una apertura de una tienda departamental.  
 **Mi**. Wooow, esa es una magnífica noticia.  
 **S.** Con tantas cosas que han pasado, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de nuestro proyecto musical.  
 **T.** Es el momento indicado para que lo retomen, así que necesitan ponerse a ensayar.  
 **Mi**. Sí San, a ti te ayudará mucho para distraerte y no pensar en ya sabes quién.  
 **S.** El político?  
 **Mi.** Nooo, en Quinn. **  
S**. Cierto.  
 **T**. Qué pasa con Quinn?  
 **S**. Rompió conmigo.  
 **T**. Quéeeee? Pero, qué no se supone que se iban a casar?  
 **Mi**. Quinn lo está dudando.  
 **T.** Que mala onda.

Más tarde ese día se dieron a conocer las candidatas a reina de la preparatoria, la rubia por supuesto que encabezaba la lista.

 **Mi**. Votarás por ella? **  
S**. Sin duda, es la mujer más hermosa de este lugar, va a ganar y yo estaré a su lado cuando reciba esa corona.  
 **Mi**. Así me gusta escucharte, mucho más animada.

Esa noche en la mansión Fabray.

 **Q.** Mamá?  
 **Ju.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hablaste con papá?  
 **Ju**. Sí...  
 **Q.** Y?  
 **Ju**. Tal y como me lo imaginé, él ya lo sabía.  
 **Q.** Y qué pasó?  
 **Ju**. Me dijo que cuando volviera de viaje hablaríamos al respecto.  
 **Q.** Solo eso? Dijo que no saldría estos días.  
 **Ju**. No tengo idea de lo que pase por la mente de tu padre, desde hace mucho tiempo que prácticamente no hablamos más que de negocios.  
 **Q.** Mmmm... Y se fue así sin despedirse de mí?  
 **Ju.** No hija, su viaje será hasta mañana, de seguro no tarda en llegar de la oficina, yo no he tenido el ánimo para ir a trabajar.  
 **Q.** Ya hablaste con Chelsea?  
 **Ju**. No.  
 **Q.** Mamá, la amas o es solo física su relación?

Judy tomó una gran respiración.

 **Ju**. La amo.  
 **Q.** Ohhh...  
 **Ju**. Pero no como a ella, Maribel fue el amor de mi vida, sé que éramos unas niñas cuando nuestra relación empezó pero también sé que lo que sentía por ella jamás lo he sentido por nadie más.  
 **Q.** Lamento mucho que tu amor no se haya consolidado.  
 **Ju**. No la merecía, Maribel era demasiado perfecta para mí y desafortunadamente mi manera de demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella solo la hizo infeliz, si pudiera regresar el tiempo...  
 **Q.** Es justo lo que yo no quiero, no quiero hacer sufrir a Santana, mamá, no quiero repetir su historia.  
 **Ju**. Pero la amas, no?  
 **Q.** Sí, pero ella me oculta cosas, me las confiesa hasta que me doy cuenta de ellas y además está el asunto de que a veces tengo la curiosidad de estar con un chico, solo he estado con ella y...  
 **Ju**. Tienen relaciones sexuales?  
 **Q.** Sí. (sonrojada) Desde antes de ser novias.  
 **Ju**. Tienes que estar muy segura de lo que quieres para tu futuro, no cometas los mismos errores que yo.  
 **Q.** No lo haré, te lo aseguro.

En la casa López.

 **Mi**. Bueno, para no haber ensayado en mucho tiempo, no nos salió tan mal el de hoy.  
 **S.** Eso creo.  
 **Mi**. Como me encantaría ser Harry Potter y usar mi varita mágica para cambiar ese rostro de momia que te cargas.  
 **S.** Momia tu abuela!  
 **Mi**. No te metas con mi abuela.  
 **S.** Y tú no te metas con mi cara. **  
Mi**. Jajaja, mejor invítame a cenar.  
 **S.** Solo piensas en comida? **  
Mi**. No, también en sexo pero Tina aún no está lista.  
 **S.** Con razón tienes tu brazo derecho más musculoso que el izquierdo. **  
Mi**. Ja, ja, jaaaaa.

Al día siguiente, Russell fue a la habitación de Quinn.

 **Ru.** Hija, ya estás lista para ir a la preparatoria?  
 **Q.** Sí papá.  
 **Ru**. Bueno, yo tengo que salir de viaje unos días, iré a un funeral de la madre de Greg.  
 **Q**. Papá, lamento mucho lo qué está pasando entre tú y mamá.  
 **Ru**. Desde hace mucho sé que tu madre no me ama, pero cuando me enteré del porqué no lo hacía no lo podía creer.  
 **Q.** Tú la amas?  
 **Ru**. Mucho.  
 **Q.** En serio?  
 **Ru.** Sí hija, a pesar de todo la amo demasiado.  
 **Q.** Y qué va a pasar entre ustedes?  
 **Ru**. Es algo que vamos a discutir después de mi viaje.  
 **Q.** Ya veo...  
 **Ru.** Mi amor, te pido que recapacites y pienses muy bien si de verdad quieres casarte con Santana, eres muy joven y aún te faltan muchas cosas por vivir, en algunas semanas irás a la universidad y ahí te encontrarás con cosas nuevas, cosas que casada no vas a poder vivir.  
 **Q.** Pero viviría otras...  
 **Ru.** Hija, estás acostumbrada a lujos, cosas que Santana no te va poder dar, ella no es como nosotros, apenas si puede sobrevivir.  
 **Q.** Eso es por el momento, su abuela está a punto de ganar la demanda y nos apoyaría y por lo que me estás diciendo veo que tú no lo harías, verdad? **  
Ru**. No hija, yo quiero que estudies, pero jamás te mantendré a ti y a esa chica, podría darte trabajo pero nada gratis.  
 **Q.** Lo sabía.  
 **Ru.** Piénsalo y no olvides que ella regresó contigo porque yo la obligué, no porque realmente lo deseara... Te veo a mi regreso.  
 **Q.** Sí papá.

Quinn cada vez estaba más desconcertada, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

En la preparatoria.  
 **  
Ma**. Hola San.  
 **S.** Hey Madison.  
 **Ma**. Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí? **  
S.** Y qué es lo que dicen?  
 **Ma**. Que tú y Quinn rompieron otra vez.  
 **S.** Es temporal... otra vez.  
 **Ma.** Ohhh, bueno si no es así, sigue en pie mi propuesta, no lo olvides.  
 **S**. Ok.

Madison se alejó.  
 **  
Mi**. Que quería?  
 **S.** Saber si el chisme que corre por la preparatoria es cierto o no.  
 **Mi**. Mmm, mira, ahí viene Quinn.  
 **S.** Sí, ahora vuelvo.

Santana corrió hacia la chica.

 **S.** Hey.  
 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Adivina, qué? **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** En dos semanas será el juicio de la abuela.  
 **Q**. Qué bien.  
 **S.** Sí... ojalá ganemos, si lo hacemos podremos tener la boda más hermosa del planeta. **  
Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Quinn, nuestro destino es estar juntas, lo que haya pasado entre nuestras madres no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, por favor, vuelve a ponerte el anillo, quiero que estés conmigo el día del juicio. **  
Q**. Te pedí dos semanas, apenas han pasado un par de días.  
 **S.** Pero te extraño, te amo tanto, Dante te extraña.  
 **Q**. No me atosigues.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío...

Quinn se alejó pero Santana fue tras ella.

 **S.** Q, no quiero esperar.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S**. Que no quiero esperar tu respuesta, la necesito ya.  
 **Q**. Y yo necesito más días.  
 **S.** Lo siento, es ahora o nunca, por favor.  
 **Q**. Olvídalo.

Santana tomó el rostro de Quinn y besó sus labios apasionadamente, la rubia le correspondió.

 **S.** Jejeje lo ves amor? Sigues sintiendo lo mismo, para qué tanto drama? Vuelve conmigo, ponte el anillo, sí amorcito?  
 **Q**. Necesitamos platicar, vienes hoy a mi casa?  
 **S.** Pero tus padres...  
 **Q**. Papá no está en la ciudad y mamá estará trabajando.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. Puedes llevar a Dante?  
 **S.** Sí amor, te amo. (picoteando sus labios) Voy a clases.

Santana con una enorme sonrisa se alejó.

 **B.** Ya se reconciliaron?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **B.** Y ese gran beso?  
 **Q.** Nada jejeje.  
 **B.** Sí claro.

Antes de ir a la casa de la rubia, Santana pasó por el cachorro.

 **S.** Deséame suerte abuelita.  
 **A**. Mucha suerte mi niña.

Santana llegó a casa de Quinn.  
 **  
S.** Hola amor. **  
Q**. Hola, Dante mi bebito hermoso, cómo has estado eh?  
 **S.** Jejeje le da mucho gusto verte.  
 **Q**. Sí... vamos a mi habitación.  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya ahí, Santana no desaprovechó el tiempo y comenzó a besar a Quinn.  
 **  
Q**. San, no... espera, vamos a hablar.  
 **S.** Me haces tanta falta, te necesito como no tienes idea.  
 **Q**. Pero...

Las chicas cayeron a la cama y continuó la candente sesión de besos.

 **S.** Quiero hacerte el amor. **  
Q**. No, ay Dios mío...

Santana bajó el short de la rubia y su ropa interior.

 **S.** Mmmm. (lamiéndole la raja) **  
Q**. Estás loca.  
 **S.** Sí...

Estuvo practicándole sexo oral hasta provocarle un gran orgasmo a su chica.

 **S**. Déjame desnudarte toda, aún no terminamos este asunto.  
 **Q**. Pensé que querías que habláramos.  
 **S.** Y lo vamos a hacer, pero antes hay que pasarla bien, no lo crees. (besándola)  
 **Q.** Ok.

Pero mientras Santana estaba desnudando a Quinn, tocaron a la puerta.

 **Q.** Sí?  
 **Ju**. Soy yo, abre la puerta.  
 **Q.** Voy mamá, demonios. (susurrando)

Una vez vestida, la rubia abrió.

 **Ju.** Por qué tenía el seguro?... ah, ya veo, hola Santana.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Pasa algo, mamá?  
 **Ju.** Vine a invitarte a cenar, pero veo que estás ocupada.  
 **Q.** Puede venir San?  
 **S.** No gracias, mejor me voy, te veo mañana en la escuela.  
 **Ju**. No tienes que irte, acompáñanos.  
 **S.** No señora, el convivir con usted sería como traicionar a mi madre y eso no lo voy a hacer.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Qué ya no recuerdas que tu madre le destrozó la vida a la mía? **  
Q**. Mamá tiene una explicación.  
 **S.** Ah sí? Pues esa explicación se la debió dar a mi madre.  
 **Ju**. Y lo hice.  
 **S.** Pues no le ayudó mucho que digamos.  
 **Q.** No seas grosera con mamá, ella te ayudó a salir de prisión y te recuerdo que le consiguió el seguro médico a tu abuela!  
 **S**. Sí, lo hizo porque de seguro la culpa no la dejaba en paz, pero no porque haya sido de corazón.  
 **Q**. Santana!  
 **S**. Vámonos, Dante.

Santana tomó al cachorro y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

 **Ju**. Lo último que quiero es afectar tu relación con ella. **  
Q**. No mamá, nuestra relación ya está afectada desde antes.

En la calle.

 **S.** Ay Dante, no sabes cómo odio a esa mujer, cómo quisiera que no fuera la madre de Q.

En el restaurante, la rubia estaba muy seria.

 **Ju**. Qué pasa contigo?  
 **Q.** Es Santana...  
 **Ju**. Hija, solo está enojada. **  
Q.** Sí pero no tiene derecho a hablarte así.  
 **Ju**. Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en su lugar.  
 **Q.** Tal vez.

De pronto Quinn sintió que alguien la miraba, volteó y vio que se trataba de un chico que no la perdía de vista, la rubia se ruborizó.

 **Ju**. Es lindo. **  
Q**. Mamá!  
 **Ju**. El que sea lesbiana no me hace ciega y ese chico es lindo. **  
Q.** Esto no debería de estar pasándome, verdad?  
 **Ju**. Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Ponerme así cuando un chico coquetea conmigo, ya que tengo una relación con Santana.  
 **Ju**. Pues... **  
Q**. Estoy mal. (puchero)

En la casa López.

 **S.** Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerla mía su madre llegó a echar a perder todo el asunto.  
 **Mi.** Que mala suerte.  
 **S.** Pero al menos me tranquiliza un poco el saber que me sigue amando, creo que tengo muchas posibilidades de que se quede conmigo.  
 **Mi.** Te lo dije.

Esa noche Quinn no pudo dormir, analizó cada detalle de su relación con Santana.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria.  
 **  
S**. Entonces me van a ayudar con la campaña de mi novia?  
 **T**. No que ya no son novias?  
 **S**. Lo somos, solo que a Quinn le fascina el drama.  
 **Mi**. Cuenta conmigo.  
 **T.** También conmigo.  
 **S.** Brittany y Artie también nos van a ayudar.  
 **T.** Le diré a Kurt que también lo haga.  
 **S.** Bueno, pienso que debemos mandar a hacer afiches y botones.  
 **T.** Pulseras.  
 **S.** Sí, todo eso.  
 **Mi**. Y de dónde vamos a sacar el dinero?  
 **S.** De la abuela, ya casi es millonaria.  
 **T.** Ahí viene Quinn.  
 **S**. Hey mi amorcito, qué bueno que ya llegaste. (picoteando sus labios) Te tenemos una sorpresa, seremos tu equipo de campaña para que ganes la corona. **  
Q**. En serio?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Gracias amigos... Santana, podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Claro amor, los veo luego chicos. **  
Mi**. Bye.

Las chicas comenzado a caminar, Santana tomó la mano de Quinn.  
 **  
Q**. Vamos al mirador.  
 **S.** Pero apenas empiezan las clases.  
 **Q**. No importa, necesitamos hablar, y tienes razón, no necesito tanto tiempo para pensar sobre nuestro futuro.  
 **S**. Ok. (sonriendo)

Al llegar al lugar.

 **S**. Te amo.

Santana besó a Quinn.

 **Q**. Espera.  
 **S.** Ok, ok, entonces cuál es tu respuesta?  
 **Q**. Las cosas que han pasado entre tú y yo y nuestras madres me duelen, duele mucho saber que mi madre le destruyó sus ilusiones a la tuya y que tú estés conmigo por papá.  
 **S.** Quinn, ya te expliqué...  
 **Q**. Sí Santana, pero si papá no te hubiera hecho ese chantaje tú estarías conmigo?  
 **S.** No lo sé, tal vez sí.  
 **Q**. Sabes que no.  
 **S.** Me habías hecho mucho daño, estaba enojada. **  
Q**. Pero aun así no dudaste nada en volver conmigo por dinero.  
 **S**. Quinn...  
 **Q**. Me has ocultado cosas, no me dijiste lo de mi padre, ni que te volviste a acostar con Rosa, ni lo de Madison, y mucho menos lo del diario de Maribel y lo de mi madre, me lo has dicho hasta que prácticamente lo descubro, ya no te tengo confianza.  
 **S.** Pero nena... **  
Q**. Ni tampoco confío en mí.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. No sé si en un futuro vuelva a caer en la tentación como con Spencer, no quiero volver a engañarte de esa manera.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero si me amas no tendrías por qué caer en tentación, yo jamás lo haría.  
 **Q**. Lo sé pero somos diferentes, yo soy superficial, egoísta... como mamá.  
 **S.** Te vas a poner el anillo devuelta o no?

La rubia sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la morena.

 **Q**. No puedo.

Santana tomó el anillo y se le quedó viendo por algunos segundos.

 **S.** Cómo cambiaste de parecer en unos días? Por qué me dejaste de amar tan pronto? **  
Q**. No es eso, es que...  
 **S.** Jamás me amaste, verdad? **  
Q**. No, claro que te amo.  
 **S.** Ja!... **  
Q**. Es solo que no quiero hacerte daño. **  
S.** Ya lo estás haciendo. **  
Q**. No quiero que acabemos como nuestras madres, peleadas de por vida, quiero que seamos amigas, las mejores, esposas no podemos ser, estoy segura de eso.  
 **S.** Tu madre se encargó de llenarte de patrañas la cabeza, verdad? **  
Q**. No, ella me apoya en cualquier decisión que tome.  
 **S.** Vamos Quinn, tenemos nuestro futuro planeado, recuerda que nos vamos a casar el primer fin de semana luego de la graduación, trabajaremos por un año para el siguiente poder ir juntas a la universidad, no nos hagas esto cuando nos amamos como locas.  
 **Q**. No puedo, en serio no puedo.  
 **S.** Quinn, yo no tuve la culpa de todo lo qué pasó, solo fui una víctima de las circunstancias pero te amo con todo mi ser, déjame ponerte el anillo otra vez. **  
Q**. No, no quiero.

Santana tomó una gran respiración.

 **S.** No me voy a andar por las ramas, así que piensa muy bien si realmente quieres acabar con lo nuestro porque luego no quiero que vengas a mi puerta a decirme que te equivocaste porque no habrá vuelta atrás.  
 **Q**. Estoy segura de mi decisión.  
 **S.** Perfecto, me voy. **  
Q**. Santana, sí serás mi amiga? **  
S.** Ja! Eres una cínica. **  
Q**. No me hables así.  
 **S.** Despreocúpate, que es la última vez que cruzo palabra contigo. **  
Q**. No seas inmadura!  
 **S.** Soy una adolescente, claro que soy inmadura, pero algún día maduraré y al recordar esta situación me moriré de la risa por haber sido tan estúpida. **  
Q**. Al menos déjame acercarte a la ciudad.  
 **S.** Vete al diablo, mentirosa. **  
Q**. Santana!

La latina comenzó a alejarse, estaba muy enojada, pero pronto la rabia se convirtió en tristeza y comenzó a llorar.

 **Q**. Santana, súbete.

La latina optó por meterse por una vereda, así evitó el ver a Quinn.

 **S.** Malditas Fabray!

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa...  
 **  
A.** Mija, qué haces a esta hora en casa?  
 **S.** Me salí de la preparatoria, abuela, Quinn rompió definitivamente conmigo, me regresó el anillo.  
 **A.** No lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Ni yo, pensé que realmente me amaba, pero no es así.

La latina rompió en llanto y abrazó a su abuela.

 **A.** Llora mi niña, saca toda tu tristeza, ya verás que la vas a superar.

Quinn le contó todo a Brittany.

 **B**. Fuiste demasiado drástica con tu decisión.  
 **Q**. Pero fue la correcta, yo no quiero hacerle daño a Santana, por eso prefiero cortar de tajo todo antes de que las cosas terminen como con nuestras madres.  
 **B.** Mmm?  
 **Q.** Ellas tuvieron una historia...

Luego de platicársela.

 **Q.** Ahora me comprendes?  
 **B.** Eso creo.  
 **Q**. Además es verdad lo que dice mi padre, estamos muy jóvenes y nos falta mucho por vivir.  
 **B.** Pero y si jamás encuentras a alguien como ella? Si nunca vuelves a sentir por alguien lo que sentiste por Santana?  
 **Q.** Es un riesgo que voy a correr.

Santana continuó llorando el resto de la tarde.

Al día siguiente le pidió a su abuela permiso para no asistir a la escuela y ésta se lo concedió.  
 **  
Mi.** Buenos días abuela, y Santana?  
 **A.** Dormida.  
 **Mi**. Qué? Pero vamos a llegar tardísimo a la preparatoria.  
 **A.** Siéntate mijo, déjame contarte lo que le pasa a tu hermana.  
 **Mi**. Oh, oh.

Mike llegó a la preparatoria, ahí se encontró con su novia.

 **T.** Hola mi amor, ya tengo el presupuesto de lo que vamos a mandar hacer para la campaña de Quinn, dónde está Santana?  
 **Mi**. Ella no va a venir a la preparatoria y olvídate de apoyar la campaña de Quinn, bueno lo que quiero decir es que te olvides de que yo la voy a apoyar, ayer esa chica rompió su compromiso con mi mejor amiga y como verás no estoy dispuesto apoyar su candidatura.  
 **T.** Mmm, que mala noticia, cómo está Santana?  
 **Mi**. Ya te imaginarás...  
 **T.** Pobrecita, bueno, voy a avisarles a Brittany y Artie que no participaremos en la campaña.  
 **Mi**. Nena, si quieres hacerlo no hay problema.  
 **T.** No, yo lo hacía por Santana, además Quinn es muy popular y de seguro las porristas la van a apoyar. **  
Mi**. Pues sí.

Entonces vieron llegar a Quinn quien se les acercó.

 **Q.** Hola, Mike y San?  
 **Mi.** En su casa.  
 **Q**. Cómo está? **  
Mi**. No te lo imaginas?  
 **Q.** Mike, lo hice por nuestro bien, lo último que quiero es hacerla sufrir.  
 **Mi**. No voy a discutir contigo, son tus decisiones y si así las tomaste es porque estás segura de ellas.  
 **Q.** No quiero perderte como amigo.  
 **Mi.** Y no lo harás, pero si vuelves a portarte con Santana como en aquella ocasión, olvídalo.  
 **Q.** No, no lo haré, yo adoro a Santana.  
 **Mi**. Está bien, nos vemos luego.  
 **T.** Bye.

Los chicos se alejaron.  
 **  
Ma**. Quinn, tenemos práctica en el gimnasio.  
 **Q.** Ya voy...  
 **Ma**. Y tu novia?  
 **Q.** Ya no tengo novia, Santana y yo rompimos definitivamente.  
 **Ma**. En serio? (sonriendo)  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh.

Madison se adelantó.

 **Q.** Idiota.

Los días siguieron su curso, la latina seguía con una tristeza profunda, pero decidió concentrarse en los ensayos con Mike.

 **Mi.** Bien! Creo que estamos listos, vamos a descansar un poco.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana puso una canción romántica.

 **Mi**. Otra vez esa maldita canción.  
 **S.** Me gusta!  
 **Mi**. Dice puras tonterías!  
 **S.** Tonterías que me la recuerdan.  
 **Mi**. Ay San...  
 **S.** La extraño demasiado, y me duele ver que a ella no le importa nada lo que tuvimos.  
 **Mi.** Ya cambia esa cara, mejor vamos a ver una película a la sala, anda vamos. **  
S**. No tengo ganas.  
 **Mi**. No tienes opción, dije vamos.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

Pero las cosas no eran como ellos creían, en la mansión Fabray nada era de color de rosa.

 **Q**. Santana... (llorando)

Quinn veía una de las muchas fotos que se tomó con la latina.

 **Q**. Pero algún día me vas a agradecer haberte dejado libre, soy como mamá y no quiero hacerte el mismo daño que ella le hizo a la tuya...

Ese día Russell volvió de viaje, luego de platicar con Judy, le llamaron a Quinn al estudio.

 **Q**. Qué pasa?  
 **Ru.** Hija, tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando acerca de nuestra situación.  
 **Ju**. Quinn, nos vamos a divorciar.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Ru**. Tu madre no me ama y luego de que aceptó su realidad, decidimos que el divorcio es lo mejor.  
 **Q.** Pero no pueden seguir fingiendo? No quiero que se separen. **  
Ju**. Es imposible, no quiero seguir haciéndole daño a tu padre, Quinn, me voy a ir de la casa.  
 **Q.** Por qué?  
 **Ju**. Yo fui quien falló, me iré a una de las casas que tenemos, tu padre se quedará contigo.  
 **Q.** No, no te vayas, puedes seguir viviendo aquí, estaríamos juntos los 3, no importa que estén divorciados.  
 **Ju.** Hija, voy a vivir con Chelsea.  
 **Q.** Pero... ya veo.  
 **Ru**. No te preocupes hija, podrás ver a tu madre todas las veces que quieras, ella podrá venir a visitarte, por eso no hay ningún problema.  
 **Q.** El problema es que de un día para otro no solo me quedé sin novia sino también sin mi familia.  
 **Ru**. Hija...

Quinn salió a toda prisa de su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa López.

 **Mi**. Tengo sed.  
 **S.** Ve por refresco yo traje las palomitas, te toca.  
 **Mi**. Mmm.  
 **S.** La película es pésima, como tu gusto por escogerlas.  
 **Mi.** Ten. (dándole un vaso) Es una obra de arte, otra cosa es que tú no sepas apreciarla.  
 **S.** Seguro...

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

 **S.** Ve a abrir.  
 **Mi**. Y yo por qué?  
 **S.** Te toca, la última vez yo abrí.  
 **Mi**. Claro que no, además ésta es tu casa.  
 **S.** Eres un flojo.  
 **Mi**. Sí, sí, lo que digas.

La latina abrió la puerta.

 **Q.** Mis papás se van a divorciar, me quedé sin familia.

Quinn abrazó muy fuerte a Santana quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que volteó a ver a Mike quien solo levantó los hombros.

 **S.** Tranquilízate, Mike trae un vaso con agua.  
 **Mi**. Sí. **  
S**. Siéntate Quinn.  
 **Mi.** Aquí tienes.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

La rubia tomó un sorbo.

 **Mi**. Quieres platicarnos?  
 **Q.** Sí... Mamá se irá a vivir con su amante.  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Y yo lo único que quiero es que mis padres no se separen. (llorando y abrazando nuevamente a Santana)  
 **Mi**. Esta noche será muy larga.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **El drama está presente pero es necesario para lo que le sigue a la historia, creo que en unos 5 capítulos más llegará a su fin.**_

 _ **Aún hay algunos cabos sueltos en la relación de las madres, los cuales se irán descubriendo poco a poco.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y para quien preguntó, sí seguiré con 90 días, el domingo o lunes por la madrugada subiré el capítulo nuevo.**_


	33. Nueva vida

**_La nueva actualización aquí está, el capítulo es largo pero los hago así debido a que tardo en actualizar, ojalá les guste._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33. Nueva vida.**

 **Mi.** Ya no llores, Quinn. **  
Q**. Me siento muy mal, en unos cuantos días perdí todo lo bueno que tenía. **  
S.** Pues tus papás no son muy buenos padres que digamos. **  
Mi**. Santana...  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **Q**. Sé que son pésimos y que mi familia es horrible pero estábamos juntos y ahora mamá se irá de la casa y papá está triste, más triste que yo, él ama con todo su corazón a mamá...  
 **S.** En serio? Wooow. **  
Q**. Siento que me muero. (abrazando más fuerte a la latina)  
 **Mi**. Pero si tu mamá se va a ir a vivir con su amante es porque es algo que desea, si no se quedaría con tu padre, tal vez la quiera en verdad.  
 **Q.** Sí, la ama, me lo dijo y por fin tuvo el valor para salir de closet.  
 **S.** Entonces sí que debe estar enamorada de ella.  
 **Q.** Pero yo quiero a mi familia!  
 **S.** Tranquila...

Minutos después y luego de que la rubia se calmara...

 **Q.** Y la abuela, dónde está?  
 **S.** Con Cooper, están ultimando detalles para lo que será el juicio, ya no ha de tardar.  
 **Mi**. Quieres más agua?  
 **Q.** No, gracias.

Quinn no soltaba para nada a la latina quien seguía desconcertada.

 **Mi.** Entonces vivirás solo con tu padre?  
 **Q.** Sí...  
 **Mi.** Vele el lado positivo, tal vez él encuentre una mujer que lo ame y ahora tendrás una madrastra y...  
 **Q.** Nooooo.  
 **S.** Eres un tonto. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Q.** Yo quiero a mis padres juntos. (llorando)  
 **S.** Ay Mikey, apenas que se había tranquilizado...  
 **Mi**. Perdón.

Minutos después la abuela llegó, Quinn le contó lo que pasaba.

 **A.** Mija, así son las relaciones de pareja, cuando ya no hay amor lo mejor es alejarse por el bienestar de cada uno. **  
S.** Y por lo visto cuando lo hay, también.  
 **A.** Santana...  
 **S.** Es verdad lo que digo.  
 **Q.** Lo hago por tu bien.  
 **S.** Pues tus padres también lo hacen por el bien de cada uno, así que ya acéptalo. **  
Q**. Cómo se nota que creciste sin padres, por eso no me comprendes. **  
S.** Pues prefiero mil veces eso a tener unos como los tuyos. **  
Q**. Cómo te atreves? **  
A.** Santana, ve a tu habitación.  
 **S.** Pero abuela!  
 **A.** Que vayas a tu habitación.  
 **S.** Ok.

La latina se alejó.

 **Mi**. Yo me voy también. **  
A**. A ti no te he pedido que te vayas.  
 **Mi**. No abuelita pero yo pienso igual que Santana y para evitar que me mandes a casa, mejor me voy yo, hasta mañana.

El chico salió de la casa.

 **Q.** Perdón por causar este mal momento.  
 **A.** No te preocupes mija, sé que no estás pasándola nada bien.  
 **Q.** Entonces no estás enojada conmigo?  
 **A.** Debería de estarlo?  
 **Q.** Pues... rompí con tu nieta.  
 **A.** Así es... pero es tu decisión y en eso yo no me puedo entrometer, si crees que es lo correcto entonces lo es y punto.  
 **Q.** Aunque con eso solo provoque que ella sufra?  
 **A.** Eres su primer amor y el primer amor siempre duele, lo va a superar, créemelo, su madre lo hizo.  
 **Q.** Sí pero la mía no, hasta ahora.  
 **A.** Tal vez fue por la culpa que sentía, ella le hizo daño a Maribel.  
 **Q.** Sí pero ella solo quería demostrarle a Maribel que Eduardo no era tan bueno como ella creía.

Quinn le platicó lo que pasó a Alma.

 **A**. La manera en que se lo demostró no fue la correcta.  
 **Q**. Lo sé pero los celos la cegaron, quiso disculparse con tu hija pero ella ya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra hasta años después, cuando intercambiaron cartas.  
 **A**. No estaban destinadas a estar juntas.  
 **Q**. Desgraciadamente así fue y desafortunadamente Santana y yo tampoco.  
 **A.** Eso parece...

Quinn y Alma platicaron un rato más.

 **Q**. Abuela, me puedo quedar aquí? Solo esta noche, no quiero ir a casa.  
 **A.** Ok, pero avísale a tus padres dónde pasarás la noche.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Abuela, ya puedo salir? Necesito ir al baño.  
 **A.** Sí Santana.

La latina salió.

 **S.** Sigues aquí?  
 **Q.** La abuela me dio permiso para quedarme a dormir.  
 **S.** Ohhh.

Quinn fue a la habitación de Maribel, Santana tenía muchas ganas de ir con ella pero decidió no hacerlo.

Al día siguiente...

 **S.** Abuelita, tengo muuucha hambre. **  
Q**. Hola buenos días.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **A.** Ya casi está el desayuno.  
 **S.** Te sientes mejor?  
 **Q.** No mucho.  
 **S.** Bienvenida a mi mundo. **  
Q**. Mmm.  
 **A.** Hoy no tienes práctica temprano?  
 **Q.** No, hasta más tarde, ya tenemos las rutinas para el campeonato.  
 **S.** Contigo como capitana, es seguro que van a ganar.  
 **Q.** Ojalá...

Ya de camino a la escuela.

 **Q.** Suban.  
 **S.** No, mejor nos vamos en el autobús, no queremos incomodarte.  
 **Q.** Por favor, suban, quiero seguir siendo su amiga, no los quiero perder a ustedes también.  
 **Mi.** No nos vas a perder, vamos San.  
 **S**. Ok.

El viaje fue en completo silencio.  
 **  
Q**. Listo chicos.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Mi.** Nos vemos luego, vamos Santana.  
 **S.** Adelántate, quiero hablar de algo con Q. **  
Mi**. Ok.

Mike se alejó.

 **S.** Podemos hablar más tarde?  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Te amo, no lo olvides.

Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó.

 **Q.** Yo también te amo mucho...

Ya más tarde, platicó del asunto de sus padres con Brittany.

 **Q.** Te juro que quisiera desaparecer.  
 **B.** Vamos Quinn, no seas tan extremista, tus padres no son los únicos ni los últimos que se van a divorciar, además te irás en pocas semanas a Yale, eso te ayudará a distraerte.  
 **Q**. Estoy triste, es todo.  
 **B.** Deberías de apoyarte más que nunca en Santana, vuelve con ella.  
 **Q.** No, eso ya está decidido, no quiero convertirla en mi víctima, ella es demasiado perfecta para alguien como yo.  
 **B.** Eres una terca.

Mientras tanto en la otro lado de la preparatoria...

 **Mi**. Qué tanto le ves a esa caja?  
 **S.** Adentro está el anillo de Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Lo vas a tirar?  
 **S.** No, hoy le pediré otra vez que sea mi esposa.  
 **Mi.** Ay Santana, cómo te fascina arrastrarte con Quinn.  
 **S.** Cállate, si sintieras lo mucho que la amo, no me juzgarías, Mike, ella es el amor de mi vida, no concibo a nadie más junto a mí que no sea ella. **  
Mi**. Mmm pues... suerte.  
 **S.** Gracias.

Esa tarde las chicas se reunieron y fueron una vez más al mirador.

 **S.** Tienes miedo de regresar a tu casa?  
 **Q.** Eso creo, de seguro mamá ya se largó con esa oportunista. **  
S.** No la juzgues, ni siquiera sabes cómo es su relación con tu madre.  
 **Q.** Solo ha de querer su dinero, ella es casi de la edad de Frannie.  
 **S.** No exageres.  
 **Q.** Sabes que digo la verdad.  
 **S.** Pues vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso, tu madre la ama, si no fuera así, no se arriesgaría tanto. **  
Q**. Lo sé, pero me cuesta comprenderlo.  
 **S.** Poco a poco lo harás...  
 **Q**. Ojalá.  
 **S.** Quinn, creo que todo esto nos ha dejado una lección, nuestras madres no pudieron estar juntas por diversas causas que para nosotras gracias a Dios no son las mismas, ahora no tenemos miedo de que nos juzguen, mi abuela me apoya, tus padres te aceptan, quiero que seas mi esposa para toda la vida.

Santana sacó la cajita y la abrió.

 **S.** Déjame colocarte el anillo otra vez.  
 **Q**. Santana...  
 **S.** Nos amamos demasiado...

Santana se acercó a la rubia y la besó tiernamente, dicho beso duró bastante tiempo.

 **S.** Ya no luches contra esto, es nuestro destino estar juntas.  
 **Q**. Sabes que no es así, no fue el destino para nuestras madres y tampoco lo es para nosotras.  
 **S.** Claro que lo es. **  
Q**. No! Qué no te das cuenta? Repetiríamos la misma historia de ellas, yo no quiero hacerte daño como mamá se lo hizo a la tuya, no quiero que en el futuro nos pase lo que a mis padres, que tú sigas perdidamente enamorada de mí mientras yo tengo por amante a un hombre!  
 **S.** Pero eso no tendría que pasar, me amas, solo me pondrías el cuerno a menos que no me amaras.  
 **Q.** Tal vez no te ame tanto como tú a mí y por eso ahora tengo estas dudas.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Q**. No quiero que un día esas ganas por estar con un hombre regresen y con eso te haga sufrir. **  
S.** Sabes que ya lo estás haciendo.  
 **Q**. Sí pero el daño puede llegar a ser mayor y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. **  
S.** En serio dejaste de amarme tan rápido? **  
Q**. No lo sé.  
 **S.** Por favor, ponte el anillo, anda, hazlo. **  
Q**. No Santana y no insistas más, es mi última palabra.  
 **S.** Estás cometiendo un gravísimo error, jamás vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame tanto como yo, jamás. **  
Q**. Solo somos unas niñas.  
 **S.** Tal vez, pero eso no me impide sentir lo que siento por ti, es una lástima que no lo valores.  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Y también es una lástima que te comportes así solo por el pésimo destino que tuvieron nuestras madres, no somos ellas, nuestro destino es paralelo pero no igual, te lo aseguro.  
 **Q**. Aun así, no puedo seguir contigo. **  
S.** Me voy, caminaré hasta la casa.  
 **Q**. Podemos seguir siendo amigas?  
 **S.** Si eso te hace feliz, ok, seámoslo, el amor que te tengo es tan grande que estoy dispuesta a todo para hacerte sentir mejor, aunque yo me esté muriendo por dentro.  
 **Q**. No me digas eso...  
 **S.** Cuídate Q, te veo en la preparatoria.

Santana guardó la cajita en su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

 **Q**. Algún día me lo vas a agradecer, mi amor.

Santana no podía llorar, tenía juntos tantos sentimientos que querían salir al mismo tiempo que solo lograron evitar que al menos saliera uno.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a un ligar bastante familiar.

 **S.** Dónde todo empezó...

Entró a la iglesia que tantas cosas lindas le había traído.

 **S.** El confesionario... jejejeje.

Luego se sentó en una de las bancas.

 **S.** Así tan rápido como comenzó, así tan rápido terminó...

Santana por fin pudo llorar **.**

S.

Señor, ayúdame a superarla, no debo amargarme como mamá ni como Judy, tengo que salir adelante aunque me cueste mucho trabajo.  
 **G.** Santana?  
 **S.** Padre Gabriel. (limpiándose las lágrimas)  
 **G**. Hija, tanto tiempo de no verte.  
 **S.** Sí, lo sé y siento mucho no venir tan seguido por aquí.  
 **G.** Te pasa algo? Es tu abuela?  
 **S.** No padre, gracias a dios ella está mejor.  
 **G.** Me da gusto, entonces qué es lo que te pasa?  
 **S.** Tonterías...  
 **G.** Mmm?  
 **S.** Cosas de amor, estoy enamorada y no soy correspondida.  
 **G.** Ohhh, ya veo... no te agobies por eso, eres casi una niña, te aseguro que no será la primera vez que te sientas así.  
 **S.** No me diga eso. (mueca)  
 **G.** Jajaja te lo digo porque aún te falta mucho camino por vivir y en un futuro encontrarás al hombre de tus sueños.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.  
 **G.** Dije algo chistoso?  
 **S.** No, perdón padre es que... a mí no me gustan los hombres, me gustan las mujeres y por una mujer es que estoy así.  
 **G**. Ohhh.  
 **S**. Le molesta eso? Me puedo salir de la iglesia si eso le causa problemas.  
 **G**. No hija, claro que no, todos son bienvenidos a la casa del señor, es solo que no muchas personas vienen y me cuentan sobre su orientación sexual.  
 **S.** Me imagino... Sé que soy una pecadora pero créame que es algo que no puedo cambiar por más que me esfuerce.  
 **G**. Pecadora serías si le hicieras daño a alguien y no creo hagas eso.  
 **S.** No.  
 **G.** Entonces no te preocupes, tú sigues siendo una hija del señor como todos.  
 **S.** Gracias padre.  
 **G.** Y te lo vuelvo repetir, el que ahorita te sientas así no quiere decir que vaya a durar para siempre, algún día encontrarás a la persona indicada.  
 **S.** Eso espero.  
 **G.** Y Quinn?  
 **S.** Bien...  
 **G.** Siguen frecuentándose?  
 **S.** Sí, somos algo así como amigas. (alzando los hombros)  
 **G.** Me da mucho gusto saberlo, ya que ustedes no se llevaban nada bien al principio de todo esto.  
 **S.** Sí, ella era tan insoportable.  
 **G.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Gracias por tenernos tanta paciencia.  
 **G.** Y a mí me da gusto que hayan parado aquí y no en una correccional.  
 **S.** Lo sé... Y ahora no tiene a chicos cumpliendo servicio comunitario?  
 **G.** No hija, quienes me ayudan son los mismos feligreses.  
 **S.** Si la abuela gana su demanda voy a venir a ayudarle algunos días por semana, se lo prometo.  
 **G.** Demanda?  
 **S.** Tengo tantas cosas qué platicarle...

Mientras tanto en la casa Fabray.  
 **  
Q.** Hola, pensé que ya te habías ido de la casa.  
 **Ju**. No hija, no lo haría sin antes despedirme de ti. **  
Q.** No te vayas, por favor.  
 **Ju**. Quinnie, no puedo quedarme, con eso solo ocasionaría que tu padre sufriera aún más, eso quieres?  
 **Q.** No, lo que quiero es que no se divorcien.  
 **Ju.** Perdóname hija, pero por primera vez tengo la valentía suficiente para luchar por mis sentimientos, aún soy joven, no quiero llegar a ser una anciana amargada, quiero estar con Chelsea.  
 **Q.** Ok, entonces ya vete.  
 **Ju.** Hija...  
 **Q.** Y no regreses nunca más!

Quinn se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

 **Ju.** Hija. (tocando a la puerta)  
 **Q.** Que te vayas!  
 **Ju**. Te amo mucho, siento no ser la madre perfecta que tanto deseas.

Quinn comenzó a llorar con profunda rabia.

En la iglesia, Santana se distrajo por un momento de tanto problema al estar hablando con el sacerdote.  
 **  
G.** Y desafortunadamente ahora no hay muchas donaciones.  
 **S.** Les pediré a mis amigos ayuda para ver qué tanto le podemos traer.  
 **G.** Gracias hija.  
 **S.** Dios mío, es tardísimo, perdón padre pero tengo que ir a trabajar, si es que aún tengo el empleo jejeje.  
 **G.** Ve hija, y espero que pronto estés vuelta.  
 **S.** Le aseguro que sí.  
 **G.** Y tranquila, todo se va a solucionar.  
 **S.** Gracias padre Gabriel.

Santana fue a la cafetería.

 **S.** Hey Brittany... aún tengo empleo?  
 **B.** Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Perdón por no haber venido últimamente pero...  
 **B.** No te preocupes, lo comprendo... Cómo estás con todo lo de Quinn? **  
S**. Tengo muy roto el corazón pero tampoco puedo obligarla a estar conmigo.  
 **B**. Sí... **  
S**. Poco a poco lo superaré. **  
B**. Yo también lo creo.

La latina iba de regreso a su casa cuando de pronto en una tienda de la plaza vio algo que le llamó la atención.

 **S**. Son iguales a los que le robé al padre y están en oferta... Ya sé lo que voy a hacer.

Fue a una tienda en particular.

 **X.** De verdad lo acabas de comprar?  
 **S.** Sí, pero me rechazaron, así que no le veo el caso a seguirlo conservando, ande cómpremelo, rápidamente lo puede volver a vender, no está usado, véalo.  
 **X.** Pero ya está maldito, te dijeron que no.  
 **S.** Ay por favor. (rodando los ojos) Los clientes no tienen por qué enterarse. **  
X.** Lo sé pero no me da buena espina... Lo lamento.  
 **S.** Usted se lo pierde, iré a venderlo o empeñarlo a otro lugar. **  
X.** Está bien, está bien, pero no te puedo dar mucho.  
 **S**. Cuánto?  
 **X**. Esto.  
 **S.** Lo acepto.  
 **X.** Te haré un recibo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Al salir de la tienda.

 **S**. Bueno, no perdí tanto dinero después de todo, podré pagarle a Tina y a Mike y lo demás para el padre Gabriel.

Al día siguiente...

 **Ru.** Bueno días, hija.  
 **Q.** No sé qué tienen de buenos.  
 **Ru**. Mi amor, no te pongas así, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no siempre iba a aguantar el engaño de tu madre por mucho que la ame.  
 **Q**. Lo sé, pero me duele.  
 **Ru.** Ya no pienses en eso, mejor cuéntame cómo vas con Santana?  
 **Q.** Rompí mi compromiso con ella, ya no estamos juntas.  
 **Ru**. Fue lo mejor, tienes un futuro muy prometedor por delante.  
 **Q.** Lo sé...  
 **Ru.** Eres mi orgullo, te amo hija.  
 **Q.** Yo también a ti, papá.

En la casa López.

 **A.** Cómo te sientes hija?  
 **S.** Mal, pero tengo que seguir adelante, no?  
 **A.** Sí mija, es lo que siempre tenemos que hacer.  
 **S.** No sé si algún día vaya a olvidarla.  
 **A.** Nunca la vas a olvidar, ella es tu primer amor pero algún día encontrarás a la chica de tu vida, una mujer que te regresará esa ilusión por amar, que te pondrá nerviosa en cuando la veas, en la que todo el día estarás pensado.  
 **S**. Jejeje sería lindo. **  
A**. Lo será... a menos que desees probar con un chico y...  
 **S.** Olvídalo!  
 **A.** Jajaaj lo sé hija, es solo que quisiera tener bisnietos y...  
 **S.** Y los tendrás, pero para eso no necesito estar íntimamente con un hombre.  
 **A.** La ciencia.  
 **S.** Así es... solo necesito un donador de esperma y voilà.  
 **A.** Ay mija.  
 **S.** Cómo se verían unos niños latinos y asiáticos a la vez?  
 **A.** Qué?  
 **S.** Tal vez le pida a Mike que sea el donador.  
 **A.** Ay mija, qué cosas dices.  
 **S.** Jajajaja.

Al llegar a la preparatoria buscó a sus amigos.

 **S.** Chicos necesito de su ayuda.  
 **T.** Para reconquistar a Quinn?  
 **S.** No, para ayudar a gente que lo necesita, verán, en la iglesia donde hice mi servicio comunitario, necesitan ayuda y...

Mientras tanto Quinn de pésimo ánimo llegaba a su casillero.

 **Sam.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sam.** Te pasa algo?  
 **Q.** Problemas familiares.  
 **Sam.** Lo siento, te puedo ayudar en algo?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Sam**. Mejor me voy, ahí viene tu novia.  
 **Q.** Ya no es mi novia.  
 **Sam**. No? **  
Q**. No... Hola San.  
 **S.** Hola.

Santana rápidamente se alejó de ahí.

 **Sam.** Al menos quedaron en buenos términos, verdad?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Te invito un helado al salir de la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Lo siento Sam, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, nos vemos.  
 **Sam.** Pero...

Quinn se apresuró para alcanzar a Santana.

 **Q.** San...  
 **S.** Hey.  
 **Q.** Mamá ya se fue de la casa.  
 **S.** Lo lamento.  
 **Q**. Yo más... Puedo ir a tu casa después de la preparatoria? Quisiera visitar a Dante.  
 **S.** Claro, es tuyo, si quieres llévatelo contigo definitivamente, no tengo ningún problema con eso.  
 **Q.** No... es de las dos.  
 **S.** Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.  
 **Q**. Sí...

Por los pasillos...

 **Ma**. Santana!  
 **S.** Hola Maddy..  
 **Ma**. Has pensado en mi propuesta? Sé que es muy rápido para eso pero tal vez algún día te decidas.  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Ma**. Por lo pronto quiero hacerte una invitación.  
 **S**. Mira Maddy...  
 **Ma.** Es para la última práctica de las porristas, ya sabes es casi confidencial pero la entrenadora nos dio permiso de invitar a una persona para verla y quiero que vengas, es mañana, qué dices?  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Ma**. Ten, aquí tienes el pase, no lo pierdas.  
 **S.** No lo haré.

Madison se fue.

 **Mi.** Hey tú, ya coqueteando tan rápido?  
 **S.** Cierra la boca, nada que ver, me vas a prestar tu camioneta? **  
Mi.** Sí.  
 **S.** Gracias... Por cierto, aquí tienes este dinero.  
 **Mi.** Y eso?  
 **S.** Es lo que me prestaste para el anillo de Quinn, después le daré a Tina su parte.  
 **Mi**. Pero... qué hiciste con el anillo?  
 **S.** Lo vendí.  
 **Mi**. Estás loca?  
 **S**. No, ya para qué lo querría? Ella me mandó al diablo y como dijo el idiota de la tienda de empeños, ya está maldito.  
 **Mi**. Pues...  
 **S.** Tengo que darle vuelta a la página, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro.  
 **Mi.** Tienes razón.

Esa tarde los amigos de Santana le llevaron algunas cosas para la iglesia, la latina se preparaba para irlas a entregar cuando la rubia llegó a su casa.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Q.** Vengo a...  
 **S.** Sí, está con la abuela en su habitación, a Dante le fascina que lo deje acostarse junto a ella en la cama.  
 **Q**. Vas a salir?  
 **S.** Sí, tengo cosas qué hacer antes de ir a trabajar. **  
Q**. Ohh.  
 **S.** No vemos luego. **  
Q**. Bye.

Santana salió.

 **Q**. Quería platicar con ella... (puchero)

Santana pasó a comprar los tenis y de ahí se fue a la iglesia.  
 **  
G**. Hija, qué sorpresa. **  
S.** Le dije que volvería, mis amigos donaron algo para los necesitados.  
 **G.** Dios los bendiga.  
 **S.** Y yo vengo a traerle algo en especial.

Santana sacó los tenis.

 **G.** Y esto?  
 **S.** Tengo mucha vergüenza, tengo que confesarle que recién empecé a hacer el servicio comunitario, le robé unos tenis que le habían donado.  
 **G.** Qué?  
 **S.** Sí, yo traía unos muy rotos en ese entonces y realmente los necesitaba, Quinn estuvo a punto de delatarme con usted varias veces pero finalmente no lo hizo a cambio de que yo le prometiera que algún día se los iba a regresar, y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, aquí los tiene.  
 **G.** Hija, pero si los necesitabas por qué no me los pediste?  
 **S.** Por vergüenza. (agachando la cabeza)  
 **G.** Pues ya no la tengas, lo importante es que ahora te va mucho mejor y puedes hacer una obra de caridad.  
 **S.** Jejejeje sí.  
 **G.** Tienes un enorme corazón así como Quinn, sé que no debería de decírtelo pero me has dicho que ustedes siguen siendo amigas así que te lo haré, ella fue quien donó los medicamentos más caros de tu abuela cuando los necesitaba.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **G.** Sí, no quiso que yo te lo dijera en ese entonces porque le da miedo que tú los rechazaras debido a tu orgullo, pero lo hizo de buen corazón.  
 **S.** Vaya...  
 **G.** Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes.  
 **S.** Gracias padre.

Luego del trabajo, la latina regresó a casa, todavía se encontraba ahí la rubia.

 **Q.** Hola, cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Bien, gracias. **  
Q**. Les ayudé con los cupcakes.  
 **S.** Gracias, no debiste molestarte. **  
Q**. No fue nada, me gusta ser útil... Quieres cenar algo? Te lo puedo preparar. **  
S**. No gracias, me comí una crepa en la cafetería, y la abuela?  
 **Q**. Ya se fue a dormir, está muy nerviosa por el juicio.  
 **S.** Pobrecita. **  
Q**. Y qué fuiste a hacer antes de ir a trabajar?  
 **S.** Fui a dejar unas donaciones de mis amigos a la iglesia. **  
Q**. En serio? Por qué no me lo dijiste, te hubiera acompañado.  
 **S.** No se me ocurrió.  
 **Q**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Por cierto, gracias. **  
Q**. Por?  
 **S.** Por donar los medicamentos caros de la abuela en aquel entonces. **  
Q**. No, yo...  
 **S.** No lo niegues, el padre me lo dijo. **  
Q**. Le dije que no lo hiciera.  
 **S.** No te enojes, en serio gracias. **  
Q**. Lo hice de corazón. **  
S**. Lo sé, así como también sé que no aceptarás el que te pague lo que gastaste.  
 **Q**. Me conoces muy bien.  
 **S.** Sí... Oye Q, no es que te corra pero ya es tarde para que sigas aquí y tu padre se puede preocupar. **  
Q**. Claro... nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Sí, el día que quieras puedes llevarte a Dante.  
 **Q**. Gracias, nos vemos.  
 **S.** Bye.

Quinn se fue.

 **S.** Entre menos tiempo pase con ella, será mejor.

La rubia estaba muy triste, llegó a su casa la cual estaba en penumbras, su padre aún no estaba ahí, así que fue a su habitación.  
 **  
Q**. Estoy tan sola...

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Hola papá, anoche no te escuché llegar.  
 **Ru.** Llegué muy tarde, estoy poniendo todo en orden antes de...  
 **Q**. Antes de qué?  
 **Ru**. De firmar el divorcio, tu madre y yo tenemos que dividirnos nuestros bienes pero para eso tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, además de ciertas tareas en la empresa.  
 **Q.** Odio todo lo que está pasando.  
 **Ru.** Hija, ya no se puede remediar nada.  
 **Q.** Lo sé...

Más tarde en la preparatoria.

 **S.** Tina, qué bueno que te veo, mira, aquí tengo el dinero que me prestaste, muchas gracias por todo.  
 **T.** Tan rápido me lo pagas? No es necesario, yo puedo esperar.  
 **S.** Gracias pero es mejor que te lo pague de una buena vez. **  
T.** Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado así.  
 **Mi**. Hey qué hacen?  
 **S.** Vine a pagarle a Tina. **  
Mi**. Ahh sí, a mí también me pagó.  
 **T.** Y de dónde sacaste el dinero?  
 **S.** Pues...  
 **Mi**. Vendió el anillo de Quinn.  
 **T.** Qué?  
 **S.** Igual ya no servía, no se perdió nada.  
 **T.** Que tristeza. **  
S.** Lo sé.

De pronto los chicos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

 **Ma**. Santana, no se te olvide lo de hoy.  
 **S.** Claro que no, Maddy.  
 **Ma.** Bye... (sonriéndole)

Madison se alejó.

 **Mi.** Qué harás con ella?  
 **S.** Me invitó a ver la práctica de hoy que es casi casi confidencial.  
 **T.** Yo pensé que tenías una cita con ella.  
 **S.** Para nada, necesito años para recuperarme de lo de Quinn.  
 **Mi**. No exageres.  
 **S.** No lo hago, lastimosamente, no lo hago. (suspirando)  
 **T.** No entiendo a Quinn, pensé que estaba muy enamorada de ti.  
 **S.** Pues sí pero no, a ella le gustan los hombres, en fin cambiemos de tema, mejor hay que ir planeando el festejo para la abuela el día que ganemos el juicio.  
 **Mi.** Pero y si no ganan?  
 **S**. Te daré una golpiza por ser ave de mal agüero.  
 **Mi**. No, van a ganar, claro que van a ganar.  
 **S.** Miedoso.  
 **T.** Jajajaja.

En los vestidores...

 **B.** No preferirías darle este pase a Santana?  
 **Q**. No, no quiero que me rechace, es mejor así.  
 **B.** Pero se supone que quieres ser su amiga, no?  
 **Q.** Sí pero ella no quiere serlo del todo.  
 **B**. Compréndela.  
 **Q**. Y quién me comprende a mí?  
 **B.** Nadie, al menos yo no.  
 **Q.** Cielos...

Santana no quería ir a la práctica pero finalmente decidió hacerlo ya que tal vez sería la última vez que vería a Quinn haciendo lo que más le gustaba, así que fue al gimnasio.

 **X.** Tu pase.  
 **S.** Aquí está.  
 **X.** Ok, sabes que no puedes entrar con teléfono celular o cámara?  
 **S.** Sí, lo leí en el pase, no traigo nada. (rodando los ojos)  
 **X.** Perfecto, puedes pasar.

Se sentó en las gradas y esperó a que la práctica comenzara.

Entonces las cheerios hicieron su entrada, la rutina empezó, Quinn como siempre era la estrella del show, sus habilidades eran únicas y su belleza resaltaba ante las demás.

 **S.** Es tan hermosa... perfecta, y pensar que esa flexibilidad la aproveché tan bien, jejejeje.

Luego giró un poco su vista para ver el desempeño de Madison, el cual también era muy bueno.

Finalmente la rutina terminó.  
 **  
B.** Hola San.  
 **S.** Hey.  
 **B.** Viniste a ver a Quinn?  
 **S.** Pues...

En ese momento la rubia se les acercó.

 **Q.** Santana. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Hey.  
 **Q**. Vini...  
 **Ma**. Sanny, mil gracias por venir.  
 **S.** No es nada, felicidades estuviste espectacular.  
 **Ma.** Gracias, ven, vamos a platicar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron a sentarse.

 **Q**. Pensé que venía a verme a mí, esto es el colmo, lo hace a propósito, verdad?  
 **B.** No lo creo...  
 **Q.** Pero me va a escuchar.  
 **B.** Espera, no hagas un escándalo, además ya no eres su novia.  
 **Q.** Pues no pero... Vámonos donde aquí, no soporto verlas juntas.

En las gradas.  
 **  
Ma**. Quieres venir a mi casa? Mamá llegará tarde de trabajar, podemos pasarla bien.  
 **S.** Te agradezco la invitación pero no puedo, aún es muy pronto lo de Quinn y...  
 **Ma**. Tienes razón, soy una tonta.  
 **S.** Sabes? En unos días tendremos un pequeño festejo en mi casa, te gustaría acompañarme?  
 **Ma**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Ok yo te aviso. **  
Ma**. Súper.

Al terminar las clases.

 **Q.** San, irás a casa en autobús?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Q.** Vamos, te doy un aventón.  
 **S.** Emmm, no gracias, no te quiero desviar mucho.  
 **Q.** No lo harás, además quiero pasar por Dante para que me haga compañía.  
 **S.** Ok.

Pero el camino fue en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la casa López...

 **S.** Es todo tuyo.  
 **Q.** Mañana lo traigo muy temprano.  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **Q**. Emmm, me invitas un refresco?  
 **S.** Claro, tómalo del refri, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme. **  
Q**. Pero quiero platicar contigo.  
 **S.** Ok, acompáñame.  
 **Q**. Tan difícil es para ti el ser mi amiga? Casi ni me diriges la palabra, te creí cuando me dijiste que lo serías.  
 **S.** Y yo te creí cuando me dijiste que serías mi esposa y estarías conmigo toda la vida. **  
Q**. De nuevo con lo mismo?  
 **S.** Mira Quinn, tal vez para ti sea muy fácil pretender que lo nuestro jamás existió y solo querer ser mi amiga, pero para mí no lo es, necesito tiempo pero si no tienes la suficiente paciencia para esperarme entonces es mejor que dejes de hablarme. **  
Q**. No... Tú, Brittany y Mike son mis únicos amigos, no te quiero perder.  
 **S.** Entonces compréndeme. **  
Q**. Lo haré.  
 **S.** Bien, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo. **  
Q**. Ok.

Quinn comenzó a hurgar en los cajones de la latina, quería saber si había algún indicio de una probable relación sentimental con Madison, pero lo que encontró fue el recibo de la venta del anillo.

 **Q**. Qué es esto? (frunciendo el ceño) Ohhh. (lágrimas en los ojos)

La rubia volvió guardar el recibo.

 **S.** Listo, entonces de qué quieres hablar? **  
Q**. De nada, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.  
 **S.** Ok. (extrañada)

Quinn salió de la casa, ya en su auto comenzó a llorar.

 **Q.** Mi vida apesta, Dante, apesta!

Al llegar a su casa lo único que hizo fue acostarse y acariciar al cachorro.

 **Q.** Quisiera que esto solo fuera una pesadilla, extraño a Santana, quiero estar con ella pero no puedo porque sé que le haré daño y... Ay Dante, me estoy volviendo loca.

Un par de días después.

 **B.** No te veo muy emocionada que digamos por ir al campeonato de porristas, es en Orlando! **  
Q.** En los últimos días mi vida ha dado un giro de 180° y te juro que ya no disfruto nada.  
 **B.** Tal vez tengas depresión o algo así.  
 **Q.** No sé, pero lo único que sé es que extraño a Santana.  
 **B.** Entonces para qué te haces daño de esta manera? Es como si tuvieras que pagar por los errores de tu mamá, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le hizo a la mamá de Santana.  
 **Q.** Pero y si algún día lastimo a Santana?  
 **B.** Y si no?  
 **Q.** Creo que la distancia nos hará valorar nuestro amor, si estamos destinadas a estar juntas lo estaremos y si no, entonces sabré que tomé una buena decisión.  
 **B.** Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde... Por cierto, tenemos que empezar tu campaña o no vas a ganar.  
 **Q.** No se me ocurre nada, ya ni siquiera sé si me interesa ganar esa corona.  
 **B.** La tienes que ganar, te vamos a ayudar.  
 **Q.** Santana no, verdad?  
 **B.** Le voy a preguntar.

En otro lado de la preparatoria.

 **Sam**. Santana, podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **Sam.** Es importante.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Sam**. Sé que ya no eres novia de Quinn y vengo a decirte que estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo por ella.  
 **S.** Huh?  
 **Sam.** Sí, yo amo a Quinn y quiero estar con ella, por eso te digo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por reconquistarla y que lo haré limpiamente, así que, que gane el mejor.  
 **S.** Se te zafó un tornillo?  
 **Sam.** Para nada.  
 **S.** Mira, yo no tengo que pelear contigo por Quinn, porque ni siquiera quiero hacerlo, ella es libre de andar contigo o con quien se le pegue la gana, tienes el campo libre.  
 **Sam**. En serio?  
 **S.** Totalmente... suerte.  
 **Sam.** Gracias.

Santana se fue.

 **Sam.** Tengo que hablar con Quinn cuanto antes.

Así que fue a buscar a la rubia y le contó lo que había pasado con la latina.

 **Q.** Eso te dijo?  
 **Sam.** Sí y por eso me armé de valor para venir a pedirte que me des una oportunidad para reconquistarte.  
 **Q**. Sam...  
 **Sam**. Quiero invitarte al cine y a cenar y a...  
 **Q.** Sam, escucha, no estoy preparada para una nueva relación, yo amo con todo mi ser a Santana pero por diversas causas no podemos estar juntas, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo porque no tienes ninguna oportunidad, lo siento.  
 **Sam.** Pero...  
 **Q.** En serio no Sam, nos vemos.

Quinn se fue muy segura de lo que había dicho.

 **Sam**. Que mala suerte tengo.

Finalmente se llegó el campeonato de porristas, el equipo viajó a Orlando y mientras tanto, Santana y Mike comenzaron con sus presentaciones en fiestas.

 **B.** Ganaron.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **B.** Las chicas, ganaron el campeonato, Quinn me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

En ese momento el celular de Santana también sonó.

 **S.** Es ella, me está diciendo lo mismo. **  
B**. Siguen hablando?  
 **S**. Sí, va a visitar a Dante y a la abuela, continúa queriendo ser mi "mejor amiga"  
 **B.** Cosa que tú no quieres.  
 **S.** Yo quisiera estarla besando todo el tiempo, pero eso es cosa del pasado, ella está sola y pasando por una etapa muy difícil así que lo único que me queda hacer es intentar ser esa amiga que ella necesita.  
 **B.** Tienes un corazón de oro.  
 **S.** Jejejeje no lo sé.  
 **B.** Claro que sí, por cierto me ayudarías con la campaña de Quinn para ser reina?  
 **S.** Eso ya es demasiado, pero le diré a Mike y a Tina que lo hagan.  
 **B.** Está bien.

Más tarde.

 **Mi**. Y nosotros por qué? **  
S.** Quinn es tu amiga.  
 **Mi.** Pero tú eres mi hermana. **  
S.** Bueno sí, pero ella necesita apoyo, no la está pasando nada bien.  
 **Mi**. Ni tú y no te veo quejándote y llorando por los rincones como ella. **  
S**. Eso es lo que tú crees.  
 **Mi**. No lo niegues, la estás empezando a superar.  
 **S.** Claro que no pero tampoco puedo estar llorando todo el tiempo, ya me cansé, entonces le vas a ayudar sí o no?  
 **Mi**. Ok, ok.

En ese momento Copper llegó a la casa López.

 **C.** Tengo nuevas noticias.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **C.** El juicio se adelantó, es mañana.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **C.** Llámale a tu abuela, necesitamos repasar algunas cosas.  
 **Mi**. Ay Dios...

Esa noche durmieron muy poco por los nervios, pero al otro día se levantaron con muchas esperanzas.

 **S.** Ahora vuelvo, abuelita.  
 **A.** Santana, a dónde vas? Cooper no tarda en pasar por nosotras.  
 **S.** Aún hay tiempo, tengo que hacer algo muy importante.  
 **A.** No te vayas a tardar.  
 **S.** No.

Santana se dirigió a un lugar donde estaba alguien muy importante.

 **S.** Qué demonios... Así que ha sido siempre usted quien le deja flores a mi madre?  
 **Ju.** Santana...  
 **S.** No tiene vergüenza! Qué no le bastó con destruirle la vida a mamá? Ni muerta la deja en paz!  
 **Ju.** No entiendes.  
 **S.** Exacto, no entiendo cómo puede llegar a ser tan cínica.  
 **Ju**. Maribel es el amor de mi vida y no sabes cómo me dolió cuando ella ya no quiso estar conmigo y tampoco tienes una idea de lo que me dolió cuando supe que había muerto, ese día... fue el más terrible de mi vida.  
 **S.** Usted qué va a saber!  
 **Ju**. Lo sé porque ese día yo estaba dispuesta a que nos fuéramos juntas, lejos, solo ella tú y yo, se suponía que en cuanto nos instaláramos yo regresaría por Frannie y Quinn.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Ju.** Es verdad... Estuve espiándola por semanas, fue entonces que supe dónde trabajaba, así que me decidí y seguí enviándole cartas que ella ya no respondió, en la última le dije que alistara sus maletas porque ya estaba más que convencida para irnos lejos, que yo te recibiría y amaría como a mi propia hija, el día era ése, el día en que ese maldito delincuente nos la arrebató.  
Llegué al lugar de trabajo de tu madre pero estaba acordonado y lleno de policías, había una gran confusión, alguien que estaba por ahí me dijo que habían asesinado a una mujer, luego vi a tu abuela llorando, supe que era Maribel la víctima, más tarde las noticias lo confirmaron, me quería morir con ella, vine a su sepelio, desde lejos lo presencié y desde hace 10 años sigo viniendo a platicar con ella y a pedirle perdón una y otra vez, y seguiré viniendo hasta el último día de mi vida aunque tú me lo prohíbas.  
 **S.** Lo dicho, es una desvergonzada.  
 **Ju**. Te diré lo qué pasó con Eduardo.  
 **S.** No me interesa.  
 **Ju.** Aun así te lo diré.

Judy le platicó todo a Santana.

 **Ju.** Estaba desesperada, tenía 17 años y actué mal porque no quería perderla, al final lo hice pero siempre tuve esa pequeña esperanza de volver a estar con ella y sé que el día en que muera por fin lo estaremos.  
 **S.** Quién sabe.  
 **Ju**. Yo sé que sí porque muchas veces al venir aquí le pedí a tu madre que me diera una señal de que me había perdonado y ahora sé que ya lo hizo.  
 **S.** Ah sí y cuál fue esa señal según usted?  
 **Ju.** El que tú y Quinn se conocieran y se enamoraran, ustedes podrán concluir nuestra historia de amor.  
 **S.** Qué no sabe que su hija me mandó al diablo?  
 **Ju**. Lo que sé es que te ama.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Ju.** Amé y amaré a Maribel más allá de la muerte, siento mucho que eso te moleste pero es algo que jamás va a cambiar, lo lamento.

Judy se alejó.  
 **  
S.** De verdad esa fue tu señal a esa loca, mamá?

La latina dio un gran suspiro.

 **S.** Bueno, al menos sufrió desde que tenía 17 años por ser tan perra y traicionera... Mamá, vengo a pedirte ayuda, habla con Dios, tú que estás cerquita de él y pídele que hoy ganemos el juicio, la abuela necesita su operación y su casa, por favor y ya de paso pídele que Quinn reaccione y regrese conmigo y si ese no es mi destino entonces también mándame a mí una señal, sí? Te amo mucho mamá, no se te olvide.

La latina estuvo un par de minutos más ahí y regresó a su casa donde ya estaba Copper para ir a la corte.

Ya ahí.

 **Mi.** Estoy muy nervioso, creo que iré al baño antes de que esto comience.  
 **S.** Michael, ya has ido 3 veces.  
 **Mi**. Lo sé pero te juro que necesito ir otra vez.  
 **S**. Pues vas a tener que esperar porque ya entró el juez.  
 **Mi**. Demonios!

En la preparatoria.

 **Q.** Hola Tina, has visto a Santana?  
 **T.** Hola Q, no, ni ella ni Mike vinieron a clases, en estos momentos están en el juicio de la abuela de Santana.  
 **Q.** Hoy?  
 **T.** Sí, se adelantó.  
 **Q.** Ohhh.

A pesar de la poca experiencia de Cooper en juicios de esa índole, estuvo firme en sus alegatos, las pruebas presentadas eran contundentes, el juicio no se extendió mucho y el veredicto fue finalmente dado y el juez dio su fallo, Alma había ganado la demanda.

 **Mi.** Síiiiii!  
 **S.** Ganamos Mikey, ganamos! (llorando) **  
Mi**. Se acabaron las miserias, casi somos millonarios, bueno casi son millonarias. **  
S.** Lo somos tonto, claro que lo somos.

Alma y Cooper se acercaron.

 **S.** Gracias amigo, en serio muchas gracias por ayudarnos, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible.  
 **C.** Gracias a ustedes por la confianza y paciencia.  
 **S.** Abuelita por fin vamos a poder comprar la casa.  
 **A.** Sí mija, por fin.

Abuela y nieta se dieron un cálido abrazo.

En la preparatoria...

 **T.** Quinn, Quinn!  
 **Q.** Qué pasa?  
 **T.** Ganaron, ganaron el juicio.  
 **Q.** Oh por Dios, si! Jejeje es la mejor noticia del mundo!  
 **Ma.** La abuela de Santana ganó el juicio?  
 **T.** Sí. **  
Q.** Qué te importa.  
 **Ma.** Gracias, Tina.

Madison se alejó.

 **T.** Lo siento, no pensé que no querías que ella supiera.  
 **Q**. Anda rondando a Santana y no la soporto.  
 **T.** Mmmm.

Madison aprovechó para llamar a Santana y felicitarla.  
 **  
Ma.** Santana ya supe la buena noticia, muchas felicidades para ti y tu abuela.  
 **S.** Muchas gracias Maddy, estamos muy felices.  
 **Ma.** Cómo me gustaría estar contigo en este momento.  
 **S.** Recuerdas que te comenté lo de un festejo? Pues bien, te espero saliendo de la preparatoria en mi casa, vamos a festejar a lo grande.  
 **Ma.** Muy bien, ahí estaré.

De vuelta con las López.

 **S.** Y cuándo podremos hacer uso del dinero?  
 **A.** Santanita...  
 **S.** Es que ocupamos pagarle la casa al esqueleto andante.  
 **C.** Jajaja, en cuanto lo depositen, de dos a tres días.  
 **S.** Maravilloso! **  
Mi**. Bueno, entonces qué vamos a comprar para celebrar?  
 **S.** Hagamos una parrillada.  
 **A.** Hija, aún no tenemos dinero. **  
Mi**. Y quién dijo que no? Claro que lo tenemos. **  
S.** Lo de nuestras presentaciones, lo hemos estado ahorrando. **  
Mi**. Vamos al supermercado.  
 **C.** Jajaja vamos.

El grupo compró lo necesario para hacer un pequeño festejo en el patio trasero de la casa López.

 **Q.** Tina, irás a casa de Santana?  
 **T.** Sí, ahí está Mike.  
 **Q.** Ok, ahí nos vemos.  
 **T.** Perfecto.

Antes de ir a la casa López, la rubia fue a comprar un pastel para llevarlo al festejo.

En la casa López...

 **S.** Ya está listo el asador?  
 **Mi**. Sí, trae la carne.  
 **C.** Es una lástima que su abuela no me haya dejado comprar un par de cervezas.  
 **S.** En otra ocasión lo haces y nos vamos a otro lado jejeje. **  
Mi**. Buena idea.  
 **A.** Mija, te buscan.  
 **S.** Maddy...  
 **Ma.** Hola, muchas felicidades. (abrazándola) **  
S**. Gracias, me da gusto que estés aquí, abuelita, ella es una amiga de la preparatoria. **  
Ma.** Lo sé, me lo dijo cuando me felicitó.  
 **S**. Quieres un refresco?  
 **Ma.** Claro.  
 **Mi.** Yo pondré algo de música.

Mientras tanto, Quinn llegaba a la casa.

 **Q.** Hola? Familia?

Se le hizo muy extraño que nadie estuviera ahí, pero escuchó un par de risas que provenían del patio trasero así que se dirigió hasta allá.

 **Q.** Vaya...  
 **A.** Mija!  
 **Q.** Abuelita, supe que ganaron y... (abrazándola)  
 **A.** Qué bueno que estás aquí, Santanita mira quién llegó.  
 **S.** Hola Q. **  
Q**. Felicidades Santana.  
 **S.** Gracias, la abuela se lo merecía.  
 **Ma.** Santana, aquí está tu hamburguesa. **  
S.** Gracias Maddy.  
 **Ma.** Hola Quinn.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula.

 **Q.** Hola... **  
Ma.** Ven Santana, Mike está quemando la carne, vamos a vigilarlo.  
 **S.** Siempre hace lo mismo.

Santana se fue con Madison muy quitada de la pena.

 **A.** Estás bien?  
 **Q.** La invitó y a mí ni siquiera me avisó que habían ganado, fue por Tina por quien me enteré.  
 **A.** No te enojes, tal vez con tanto alboroto se le pasó decírtelo.  
 **Q.** Sí, tal vez...

Más tarde llegó Tina.

 **T.** Ven Quinn, vamos a bailar.  
 **Q.** No tengo ganas, además no quiero echarle a perder el momento a Santana, mírala, está encantada de la vida bailando con ésa. **  
T.** Mmm.  
 **Q.** Creo que mejor me voy.  
 **T.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.

La rubia se acercó a Alma.

 **Q.** Abuelita, ya me voy.  
 **A.** Por qué tan temprano?  
 **Q.** Porque...

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Santana.

 **Q.** Te veo después, sí? **  
A.** Ok, cuídate mucho.  
 **Q.** Tú también.

Quinn entró a la casa para buscar su mochila.

 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Dime.  
 **A.** Quinn ya se va.  
 **S.** Y eso?  
 **A.** No le gustó para nada el que esa niña esté aquí.  
 **S.** Es su problema.  
 **A.** Santana, ve a despedirte de ella.  
 **S.** Abuela... **  
A.** Ve.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana entró a la casa.

 **S.** Ya te vas así sin despedirte?  
 **Q.** No te quise interrumpir, estabas muy feliz con tu noviecita.  
 **S.** Ella no es mi novia.  
 **Q**. Como sea.  
 **S.** Quinn, no te entiendo, no quieres estar conmigo pero tampoco quieres que tenga amigas. **  
Q**. Sabes lo que me duele? Qué mejor ésa tonta haya recibido invitación para estar contigo en este momento tan importante que yo! Si no es por Tina no me entero de nada.  
 **S.** El juicio se adelantó y... **  
Q**. Tengo teléfono.  
 **S.** Se me pasó. **  
Q**. Nunca vas a ser mi amiga, verdad?  
 **S.** Lo estoy intentado.  
 **Q**. No se nota!  
 **S.** Lo que digas. **  
Q**. Lo ves? No te importo nada.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que me importas, eres el amor de mi vida, pero qué puedo hacer si tú ya no me amas? Deseas verme tirada en mi cama llorando como magdalena a todas horas? **  
Q**. No, claro que no. **  
S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Te extraño.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti bebé.  
 **Q**. Pero no podemos.  
 **S.** Claro que podemos.

Santana se acercó a la rubia, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con todo su amor.

 **S.** Te amo, no sabes cuánto me haces falta.

Los besos eran desesperados pero a la vez llenos de ternura.

 **S.** _Ésta es la señal, mamá?_ (pensando) Vamos al sótano. **  
Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Quiero amarte una vez más, quiero que sientas todo el amor que hay en mí por ti. **  
Q**. Es que...  
 **S.** Vamos.

Santana tomó de la mano a Quinn y la llevó hasta el sótano.

Ahí la besó aún más, poco a poco la llevó al sofá donde atacó el cuello de la chica.

 **S.** Te amo, no sabes todo lo que te amo. **  
Q**. San... (cerrando los ojos)

La latina comenzó a llevar su mano izquierda por debajo del vestido de Quinn para acariciar su pierna.

 **S.** Estás deliciosa.

Poco a poco llevó su mano hasta el centro de Quinn el cual acarició por encima de su prenda íntima.

 **Q**. Ahhh...  
 **S.** Eres mía.

Cuando Santana intentaba meter su mano en la prenda íntima, Quinn le tomó la mano.  
 **  
Q**. No puedo.  
 **S.** Qué? **  
Q**. No puedo, esto está mal, no puedo ni quiero seguir contigo, perdóname, es solo que me siento tan sola, pero no te puedo engañar así, lo único que puedo es darte mi amistad.

Santana soltó el aire.

 **S.** Esta es la verdadera señal.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Nada...

Santana se incorporó, tomó varías respiración y se dirigió a las escaleras.

 **Q.** A dónde vas?  
 **S.** A seguir celebrando con mi familia, con las personas que realmente me aman, te veo luego en la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Perdóname...  
 **S.** Bye Q.

La morena salió del sótano, Quinn comenzó a llorar amargamente.  
 **  
Q**. Me quiero morir.

En el patio.

 **A.** Qué pasó mija? Tardaste.  
 **S.** Nada, solo escuché por enésima vez las tonterías de Quinn, en fin.  
 **Mi**. Miren, encontré este pastel en la mesa del comedor, traigo platos?  
 **S.** Ya te estás tardando.

Quinn echó un vistazo más a Santana y luego simplemente se fue.

Por fin las López recibieron el dinero de la demanda, le pagaron a Cooper y concretaron una cita con Russell Fabray.

 **Ru**. Bienvenidas.  
 **A.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Al grano, dennos las escrituras de la casa y le pagamos de inmediato. **  
A.** Santana! **  
Ru**. Empecemos.

Finalmente la casa era propiedad nuevamente de Alma López.

 **A**. Al fin.  
 **S.** Jejeje, sí!  
 **Ru**. Lamento mucho lo que les hice pasar. **  
S**. Eso ya no importa, porque el asunto entre Quinn y yo por fin está resuelto y no se preocupe que yo jamás volveré a acércame a ella en plan romántico.  
 **Ru**. Gracias.

Al salir de la empresa Fabray.

 **S.** Qué felicidad, ahora tenemos que comenzar con la reparación de la casa, pero antes iremos al doctor, tienes que operarte.  
 **A.** Sí mija, ya quiero caminar por fin sin ayuda de nada.  
 **S.** Estamos comenzando una mejor vida abuelita, sin presiones, sin angustias.  
 **A.** Estás segura?  
 **S.** Si me preguntas eso por Quinn, la respuesta es sí, sabes? Le pedí a mamá una señal para saber si tenía alguna esperanza con Quinn y me la envió, ella no es para mí y ya lo acepté.  
 **A.** Lo lamento mija.  
 **S.** Yo también, pero la vida es así y si mamá pudo vivir sin su primer amor, entonces yo también.  
 **A.** Así se habla.  
 **S.** Además contigo y Mike en mi vida, qué más puedo pedir, me gané la lotería con ustedes dos.  
 **A.** Te amo tanto mi niña, por fin tendremos una nueva vida.  
 **S**. Lo sé... me vas a comprar un auto?  
 **A**. Qué? Olvídalo.  
 **S.** Pero abuela! Lo necesitamos.  
 **A.** Ya veremos, ya veremos...  
 **S.** Sí!

En la mansión Fabray.

 **E.** Señorita, desea comer algo?  
 **Q.** No Elena, gracias.  
 **E.** Se encuentra bien?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **E.** Estaré en la cocina por si me necesita. **  
Q.** Ok.

Quinn salió al jardín y fue hasta el lugar de la cruz de Lucas.

 **Q.** Lucas... (frunciendo el ceño) No, Maple, claro que era Maple, ahora lo recuerdo. (boca abierta)

Rápido llamó a su madre.

 **Q.** Mamá, Lucas era Maple?  
 **Ju**. Qué? **  
Q.** El perro que trajiste a casa cuando era niña, era Maple?  
J **u.** Sí, un día que fui al cementerio lo encontré al pie de la tumba de Maribel, él rápidamente me reconoció, cuando me retiré del cementerio me siguió… nuevamente fui egoísta y lo traje a casa sin avisarle a Alma y su nieta que yo lo tenía, solo quería tener algo de las dos.  
 **Q.** Pero fue feliz sus últimos días.  
 **Ju**. Lo sé.  
 **Q.** Gracias por aclarármelo mamá, adiós.  
 **Ju**. Hija, quisiera vert...

Quinn cortó la llamada.

 **Q.** Tengo que decírselo a Santana, se pondrá feliz.

Quinn condujo hasta la casa López.

 **Mi**. Tocan.  
 **S.** Y? **  
Mi**. Abre.  
 **S.** Abre tú.  
 **Mi**. Es tu casa.  
 **A.** No sean zánganos y vaya a abrir alguno.  
 **S.** Ve.  
 **Mi**. Te pasas.

Mike fue a abrir.

 **Mi**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola, está Santana?  
 **Mi**. Sí

Quinn entró.

 **Q.** Hola abuela, hola San.  
 **S.** Hey. (sin voltearla a ver)  
 **Q.** Emmm, les tengo una maravillosa noticia.  
 **Mi.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí, resulta que Maple no se perdió del todo, mamá lo encontró en el cementerio y lo llevó a casa, yo no lo recordaba hasta ahora, Frannie y yo lo llamamos Lucas y él vivió muy feliz sus últimos días.  
 **Mi**. En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Ja! Es increíble, no conforme con joderle la vida a mi madre, me la jodió a mí al quedarse con mi perro y no avisar.  
 **A.** Santana...  
 **S.** Es la verdad, maldita sea la hora en que ustedes se cruzaron en nuestro camino.  
 **A.** Santana López!  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **S.** Al rato vuelvo.  
 **A.** Mija!

La latina salió.

 **Q.** Yo no quería hacerla sentir mal, pensé que la noticia le haría feliz. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Mi.** Emmm, voy con ella.

Mike salió.

 **Q.** Abuelita, lo lamento mucho, trato de acercarme a tu nieta de buena manera pero siempre la cago.  
 **A.** Solo está sensible, entiéndela.  
 **Q.** Es mejor que me vaya.

En la calle.

 **Mi**. Ya se te pasó el coraje?  
 **S.** No, malditas Fabray. **  
Mi**. Ya no puedes cambiar el pasado, no te atormentes.  
 **S.** Lo sé pero no puedo evitar las ganas de ir a partirle la cara a Judy y de paso a Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Sí claro.  
 **S.** Mejor ayúdame. **  
Mi**. A qué?  
 **S**. A convencer a la abuela para que me compre un auto.  
 **Mi**. Dalo por hecho.

Los chicos regresaron y ya no encontraron a Quinn.

 **S.** Ya se fue la nalgona?  
 **A.** Santana, ese vocabulario!  
 **S.** Perdón.  
 **A.** Pero sí, ya se fue. **  
Mi**. Abuelita, Santana y yo necesitamos un auto, nos lo compras?  
 **S.** Necesitamos?  
 **Mi**. Qué dices?  
 **A.** Ok, en estos días lo vamos a escoger.  
 **S.** Un momento, llevo días pidiéndote lo mismo y viene éste papanatas y te lo pide solo una vez y ya le dices que sí?  
 **Mi.** Acéptalo, soy su nieto favorito, verdad abuelita?  
 **A.** Sabes que sí, Mike.  
 **S.** Abuela!  
 **Mi**. Jajaja soy su nieto favorito, yo lo soy, yo lo soy. (cantando)  
 **S.** Ahora verás.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja nooo, auxilio, una loca me quiere matar!  
 **S.** Loca tu abuela y no hablo de la mía sino de la asiática.  
 **A.** Jajajaa, mis niños hermosos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, sé que hay drama y les canse, pero hay un par de aventuras más para las chicas antes de concluir la historia.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	34. Graduación

**_Hola a todos, aquí la más reciente actualización de la historia, es nuevamente un capítulo largo por lo que me tardo en actualizar._  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34. Graduación.** **  
**

Más tarde ese día.

 **S.** Abuelita, sería bueno acondicionar el patio trasero para que ahí sea la florería, yo puedo trabajar para ti y te aseguro que Mike también lo hará.  
 **A.** No, ustedes se irán a la universidad, le pediré a Cooper que me ayude con eso.  
 **S**. Olvídalo, los planes con respecto a eso no han cambiado abuelita, te vas a operar y vas a necesitar de muchos cuidados, terapia y no sé qué más, yo tengo que estar a tu lado en todo ese proceso te guste o no, el próximo año iré a la universidad, te lo prometo.  
 **A**. Eres tan terca, ok, será hasta el próximo año.  
 **S.** Entonces acondicionamos el patio?  
 **A.** Sí mija, cambiando de tema, quiero que mañana te disculpes con Quinn.  
 **S.** Y yo por qué?  
 **A.** Por la manera en que hoy le hablaste.  
 **S.** Pero abuela...  
 **A.** Mija, Quinn está muy sola, necesita amigos.  
 **S.** Pues ahí tiene a Brittany y al boca de trucha.  
 **A.** Tal vez ella no necesite de ellos en este momento... **  
S.** Abuelita, y lo que yo siento en dónde queda? **  
A.** No te das cuenta de que tú eres más fuerte que Quinn? Mírate, sé que estás sufriendo mucho pero ya estás haciendo planes a futuro y Quinn... la pobre de Quinn está estancada.  
 **S.** Porque así lo quiso...  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Está bien abuelita, seré amiga de Quinn pero que conste que solo lo hago porque me obligas.  
 **A.** Ay Santanita...

Mientras tanto la rubia no paraba de llorar.

 **Q.** Solo quisiera desaparecer...

Al día siguiente...

 **B.** Lloraste?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **B.** Claro que sí, tienes los ojos muy pero muy hinchados.  
 **Q.** Santana me odia.  
 **B.** No lo creo.  
 **Q.** Lo hace.  
 **T.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola Tina.  
 **T.** Traje algunas cosas para tu campaña.  
 **Q.** Me vas a ayudar?  
 **T.** Sí, Mike y yo estamos a tu disposición.  
 **Q.** Y Santana?  
 **T.** Emmm.  
 **Q.** Ohhh, y qué trajiste?  
 **T.** Unos póster.  
 **Q.** A ver...

En un pasillo de la preparatoria.  
 **  
Mi.** A veces no comprendo a la abuela.  
 **S.** Ni yo, pero es como mi madre y tengo que obedecerla.  
 **Mi.** Mira, ahí está la rubia...  
 **S.** Bueno, iré a pedirle la disculpa.

Santana se acercó a las 3 chicas.

 **S.** Hola a todas.  
 **B.** Hola.  
 **S.** Quinn, podemos hablar?  
 **Q.** Claro. (sonriendo)

Las chicas fueron a un salón vacío.

 **Q.** Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, solo quiero disculparme por la manera en que te hablé ayer, tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones de tu madre, pero es que me dio mucha rabia saber que mi perro no se perdió.  
 **Q.** Sí, mamá hizo muy mal en llevárselo del panteón sin tu consentimiento pero créeme que los últimos días de Maple fueron muy buenos para él. **  
S.** Cuéntamelo... **  
Q**. No recuerdo mucho, de hecho hasta ayer no recordaba nada, cuando Maple murió reprimí ese recuerdo, Frannie me dijo que duré días sin decir una palabra. **  
S.** En serio? **  
Q**. Sí, pero recuerdo que me fascinaba acariciarlo y abrazarlo, jugábamos en el jardín, también recuerdo que él me seguía más que a Frannie, creo que tenía cierta preferencia por mí.  
 **S.** Era el mejor perro del mundo por eso nos dolió mucho a Mike y a mí su desaparición. **  
Q**. Lamento mucho eso. **  
S.** Ya te dije, tú no tienes la culpa. **  
Q**. Murió luego de algunos meses, lo enterramos en el jardín, aún está ahí su cruz, si quieres puedes venir a visitar su tumba. **  
S.** Claro, otro día voy.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Bueno, me tengo que ir a clases. **  
Q**. Yo también. **  
S.** Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu campaña, votaré por ti.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Tal vez un día podamos salir por ahí como antes cuando éramos amigas. **  
Q**. Claro, el día que quieras. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Ok, nos vemos más tarde. **  
Q**. Sí.

Santana salió del salón, dejando a Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
 **  
Q**. Creo que sí será mi amiga después de todo.

Más tarde ese día.

 **S.** Rojo, está decidido.  
 **Mi**. Es mejor negro.  
 **S.** Mira Michael, no porque la abuela haya aceptado comprar el auto gracias a ti, significa que tú lo vayas a escoger.  
 **Mi**. Eres una maldita!  
 **S.** Lo soy, y?  
 **T.** Chicos, les tengo una excelente noticia!  
 **Mi**. Cuál?  
 **T.** Adivinen quién tocará en el baile de graduación, con un excelente pago?  
 **S.** Este idiota y yo?  
 **Mi**. Oye!  
 **T.** Sí! Convencí al director de contratarlos.  
 **S.** Woooow, muchas gracias Tina, eres una excelente representante.  
 **Mi.** La mejor, por eso te adoro. (besándola)  
 **S.** Jejejeje, que lindos.  
 **T.** Tenemos que encontrar el outfit perfecto para la ocasión.  
 **Mi**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ni crean que me pondré un horrible vestido esponjoso y ñoño.  
 **T.** Bueno, podemos encontrar algo que te guste.  
 **Mi**. No puedes venir en traje de motociclista.  
 **S.** Muuuuy gracioso, el hecho de que casi no me gusten las cosas femeninas no quiere decir que busque vestirme como hombre. **  
Mi.** Me fascina hacerte enojar.  
 **S.** Y a mí me fascinará venir los últimos días a la preparatoria en mi auto, sola y a toda velocidad.  
 **Mi**. Oye, no!  
 **T.** Me perdí de algo? **  
Mi**. Sí nena, Santana y yo estrenaremos auto en estos días.  
 **T.** Wooow.  
 **S.** "Estrenaremos" (rodando los ojos) **  
Mi.** Jajajaa sí, aunque te duela.  
 **T.** Por cierto Mike, hoy tenemos que ir a la cafetería de Brittany para comenzar a organizar la campaña de Quinn.  
 **S.** Tiene que ser ahí? Demonios! **  
Mi**. Ya deberías de renunciar a ese trabajo, ya no lo necesitas.  
 **S.** Hablaré con Brittany y en cuanto tenga a mi remplazo lo dejaré.

Más tarde.  
 **  
Ma**. Sanny!  
 **S.** Hola Madison.  
 **Ma.** Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí?  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Ma.** Que tú y Mike tocarán en el baile de graduación.  
 **S.** Sí, es verdad.  
 **Ma.** Y ya tienes pareja para ese día? **  
S.** No, iré sola.  
 **Ma.** Por qué?  
 **S.** Pues... porque sí.  
 **Ma.** Te gustaría que vaya contigo?  
 **S.** No creo que sea buena idea, tal vez el año que entra los chicos no querrán invitarte si saben que irás conmigo.  
 **Ma**. Aún me quedan dos años más aquí, pero el ir con la chica más hermosa de la preparatoria sólo sería posible este año y si tú me invitas, ese sueño se haría realidad.  
 **S.** No creo que a tus padres les guste mucho la idea.  
 **Ma.** No tendrían por qué enterarse.  
 **S.** Mmmm, no sé.  
 **Ma.** Anda, di que sí.  
 **S.** Está bien.  
 **Ma.** Maravilloso!  
 **S.** Pero será en plan totalmente amistoso.  
 **Ma.** Entendido.  
 **S.** Y que conste que tal vez no te vaya a prestar mucha atención porque estaré tocando.  
 **Ma.** No te preocupes, lo comprendo.  
 **S.** Bien.

En otro lado de la preparatoria...

 **Sam.** Qué dices, vienes conmigo al baile?  
 **Q.** No Sam, lo siento pero iré sola.  
 **Sam**. Pero Quinn, tú y yo vamos a ganar, sería fabuloso que nos vieran juntos desde el inicio del baile.  
 **Q.** No, lo siento pero no puedo.

Entonces vio a la latina pasar.

 **Q.** Luego te veo... San! San!

Corrió hasta alcanzar a la latina.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Hoy trabajarás en la cafetería?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Te veré ahí, ya voy a regresar a trabajar también.  
 **S.** Por qué?  
 **Q**. Para distraerme, siempre estoy sola.  
 **S.** Ohhh. **  
Q**. Paso por ti y nos vamos juntas? **  
S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Súper.  
 **S.** Nos vemos al rato.

Santana se alejó.

 **Q**. Es tan bonita...

Esa tarde.

 **A.** Mañana vamos a que escojan el auto y de ahí con el doctor.  
 **S.** Ay abuelita, estoy tan nerviosa, pero espero que el doctor nos dé esperanzas.  
 **A**. Yo también mija.

Quinn pasó por Santana para ir a la cafetería.

Ya en el lugar.

 **Q.** Me siento tan torpe, jajaja parece que ya olvidé todo lo que había aprendido.  
 **S.** Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa.  
 **Q**. Por cierto, escuché el rumor de que... **  
S.** Tocaremos en la graduación. **  
Q**. Jejeje entonces es verdad?  
 **S.** Sí, Tina nos consiguió esa presentación. **  
Q**. Wooow, que buena noticia.  
 **S.** Sí, espero y eso sirva para que nos siga contratando para los próximos eventos de la preparatoria...  
 **Q**. Entonces no irás a la universidad a pesar de que ganaron la demanda?  
 **S.** No, hasta el próximo año. **  
Q**. A Columbus?  
 **S.** Sí, sabes que no quiero estar lejos de la abuela.  
 **Q**. A mí tampoco me gustaría irme tan lejos.  
 **S.** No perteneces a este lugar, debes de volar y entre más alto mejor.  
 **Q**. No lo creo.  
 **S.** Debes de luchar por tus sueños y no por lo que tus padres quieran de ti, hay tantas universidades dónde puedes estudiar diseño de modas. **  
Q**. Papá quiere que estudie lo mismo que él y lo haré, el pobre ha recibido tantas decepciones que no me atrevería a darle otra.  
 **S.** En fin. **  
Q**. Me ayudas con el café express?  
 **S.** Ok.

Más tarde Tina, Mike y los demás, llegaron.

 **Q**. Nos acompañas a la mesa? **  
S**. No, tengo que lavar muchas cosas.  
 **Q**. Bueno.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo...

 **T.** Creo que todas nuestras ideas son muy buenas, vas a ganar.  
 **B.** Artie ya conseguiste la limosina?  
 **Ar**. Aún no, porque no me has dicho cuántos iremos.  
 **B.** Pues tú, Quinn, yo... les gustaría venir con nosotros?  
 **Mi**. Pues...  
 **T.** Sería lindo llegar en limosina.  
 **Ar.** Somos 5.  
 **Q**. Y Santana.  
 **B.** Crees que ella quiera venir?  
 **Q.** Hay que preguntarle... Santana, ven por favor.  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** Vamos a rentar una limosina para ir todos juntos al baile, qué dices, vienes con nosotros?  
 **S.** Ehhh... me encantaría pero tengo que estar temprano en el gimnasio para checar que todo el equipo funcione correctamente. **  
Mi**. Pero eso lo vamos a instalar desde la mañana, lo tendremos bajo control.  
 **S.** Mike, bien sabes que los equipos a veces fallan.

Santana miró a su amigo de una manera particular para ver si el chico le entendía.

 **Mi**. Pero con lo que hemos comprado ha estado funcionando de maravilla, no tendremos ningún problema, vamos con ellos, solo dejaré la camioneta de papá en el estacionamiento para cargar el equipo cuando termine el baile.  
 **S.** _Idiota_. (pensando) Bueno... solo que tendríamos que llevar a alguien más, tal vez no cabríamos y...  
 **B.** Alguien más?  
 **S.** Sí emmm, resulta que iré con una amiga al baile, nada formal solo en plan amistoso. **  
Mi**. Amiga? Qué amiga? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **S.** Pues... **  
Q**. Madison.  
 **S.** Sí, ella...  
 **Q.** No creo que haya problema si añadimos a alguien más.  
 **Ar**. Entonces rentaré la más grande, mañana les digo de cuánto nos toca la cooperación.  
 **S.** Bien... seguiré atendiendo a los clientes.

La latina se alejó.

 **Mi**. No sabía que llevaría a alguien más.  
 **T.** Mike, cállate. (susurrándole) **  
B.** Entonces regalamos paletas?  
 **Ar**. Brownies con marihuana.  
 **T.** Quieres que tu novia no se gradúe?  
 **Ar.** Era broma.  
 **B.** Estás bien?  
 **Q.** Sí. (sonrisa triste)

Luego de hablar un poco más con sus amigos, éstos finalmente se fueron.

 **B.** Santana, necesitamos el doble de cupcakes para mañana.  
 **S.** Ok, hoy mismo comienzo a hornearlos, te gustaría ayudarme? **  
Q.** No puedo, quedé con papá en cenar con él.

La rubia le mintió, ella no tenía ningún plan.

 **S.** Bueno, otro día será.  
 **Q.** Sí, y ya voy retrasada, Brittany puedo retirarme?  
 **B.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q.** Las veo mañana.  
 **S.** Bye.

Quinn dejó su delantal y salió del lugar.

 **S**. Le pasa algo?  
 **B**. Tú la conoces mejor que yo, dímelo tú.  
 **S**. Ese es el problema, siento que ya no la conozco en lo absoluto.  
 **B**. Mmmm.

En el estacionamiento, la rubia no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a llorar.

 **Q**. Maldita Madison, maldita!

Al llegar a su casa se encontró nuevamente totalmente sola, su padre no se encontraba.

 **E.** Señorita, desea cenar algo?  
 **Q**. No, gracias Elena, ya me voy a dormir, mañana te veo.  
 **E.** Se encuentra bien?  
 **Q**. Sí, gracias.

Al llegar a su habitación de inmediato tomó una de las fotos que tenía junto a la latina y la abrazó.

 **Q.** Al menos mis recuerdos nadie me los podrá quitar, ni Madison.

En la casa López.

 **S.** Necesitamos contratar a alguien que nos ayude con la venta de cupcakes. **  
A.** Le diré a Julia.  
 **S.** Buena idea, así los Chang se ayudarán.  
 **A.** Mike me platicó que irás con la chica que vino el otro día al baile de graduación. **  
S**. Ese chismoso... en serio no puede quedarse callado 5 segundos?  
 **A**. Ay mija.  
 **S.** Pues sí, iré con Madison pero solo en plan de amigas y nada más, te lo juro.  
 **A.** Segura?  
 **S.** Sí abuelita, en serio que sí, Madison es linda pero yo no estoy lista para ninguna relación, Quinn se llevó todo el amor que había en mí.  
 **A.** No digas eso.  
 **S.** Ojalá ya se vaya pronto de la ciudad, entre menos la vea será mejor para mí.  
 **A.** Si mi niña.

Al día siguiente.

 **Ru**. Hola princesa, buenos días.  
 **Q.** Hola papá.  
 **Ru**. Tuviste mala noche?  
 **Q.** Algo así.  
 **Ru.** Hija, estaré ausente una semana, tengo...  
 **Q.** Viaje de negocios?  
 **Ru**. Sí, pero estaré al pendiente de ti, aunque me gustaría que fueras esos días a casa de tu madre.  
 **Q.** Olvídalo.  
 **Ru.** Hija...  
 **Q.** Estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes.  
 **Ru.** Está bien, pero aun así le avisaré que estarás sola.  
 **Q.** Ok...

Al llegar a la preparatoria, la rubia de inmediato fue abordada por Sam.

 **Sam.** Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Sam**. Te ves muy linda en los afiches que tus amigos están colocando por la preparatoria.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Sam.** Ya tienes pareja para el baile?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **Sam**. Entonces aceptas venir conmigo?  
 **Q.** Es que...  
 **Sam**. Sé que ya me habías dicho que no pero no pierdo nada con pedírtelo otra vez, anda ven conmigo, como amigos, solamente amigos y nada más.  
 **Q.** Está bien.  
 **Sam.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Sam.** Genial, nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya lo verás.  
 **Q.** Claro.  
 **Sam**. Y lo mejor es que ganaremos la corona.  
 **Q.** Eso espero.  
 **Sam**. Verás que sí jejejeje.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

 **T.** Entonces mañana vamos a escoger nuestros vestidos?  
 **S.** Es muy necesario?  
 **T.** Sí.  
 **S.** Pero no tengo dinero. **  
Mi**. Jajaja ay por favor, ese pretexto ya ni quién te lo crea. **  
S.** Lo que realmente me tiene entusiasmada es que en un rato más iremos a escoger el auto y a ver al doctor.  
 **Mi**. Por cierto, cuándo me piensas platicar sobre tu cita para el baile?  
 **S.** No es cita, vamos en plan amistoso, ya le dejé claro que yo voy a tocar y que tal vez casi no pueda estar con ella y aun así aceptó. **  
T.** La noticia le cayó muy mal a Quinn, pude verlo en su rostro.  
 **S.** Es su problema. **  
Mi**. Mmmm.

En cuanto Mike tuvo la oportunidad, se acercó a Quinn para platicar.

 **Mi**. Hey Q.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **Mi.** Te ves muy hermosa en la foto del póster.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Mi.** Cuando sonríes, iluminas todo el lugar, deberías de hacerlo más seguido, últimamente no sonríes mucho.  
 **Q.** No hay motivo por el cual hacerlo. **  
Mi**. Claro que sí, serás nuevamente la reina de la preparatoria, irás a una de las mejores universidades del país y tienes al mejor amigo del mundo que soy yo.  
 **Q.** Jejejee.  
 **Mi.** Lo ves? Acabas de iluminar el lugar con tu sonrisa.  
 **Q.** Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo, eres único, te amo mucho. (abrazándolo) **  
Mi**. Y yo a ti.

De pronto Quinn comenzó a sollozar.  
 **  
Mi**. Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** No sé si voy a soportar verla con alguien más.  
 **Mi**. Tú tienes la solución para eso, ella te ama.  
 **Q.** No quiero hacerle daño.  
 **Mi.** Pero te lo estás haciendo a ti, qué no lo ves?  
 **Q.** Júrame algo.  
 **Mi**. Claro.  
 **Q.** Júrame que no hablarás con Santana de esto.  
 **Mi.** Pero Quinn...  
 **Q.** Júramelo.  
 **Mi**. Está bien.  
 **Q.** La amo con todo mi ser pero ella merece ser feliz como su madre jamás lo fue por culpa de la mía.  
 **Mi.** Y tú no lo mereces ser?  
 **Q.** Lo seré si ella lo es.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Dónde te metiste? Ya vamos retrasados. **  
Mi**. Estaba ocupado.  
 **S.** Con Tina?  
 **Mi**. Sí, con ella.  
 **S.** Anda pues, ya vamos por la abuela.

Una vez que recogieron a la abuela, fueron a la agencia de autos donde eligieron un lindo automóvil.  
 **  
S**. Yo pensé que ya nos lo llevaríamos hoy, no es justo.  
 **A**. No seas desesperada mi niña.  
 **Mi**. No puedo creer que hayas permitido que esta loca se haya salido con la suya al elegir el color del auto.  
 **S.** Ya te jodiste, ahora aguántate. **  
A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Perdón, abuelita.

Luego fueron al doctor.

 **Dr.** Me da gusto que haya llevado al pie de la letra su tratamiento, en cuanto estén sus análisis pre-operatorios la podemos intervenir.  
 **A.** Esperaré hasta que mi nieta se gradúe, porque de lo contrario no podré asistir a la ceremonia y no me la quiero perder por nada del mundo, así que en unas pocas semanas me opero.  
 **Dr**. Está bien señora López.

Al salir del doctor.

 **S.** Bueno, nos vemos en la noche, ya voy retrasada al trabajo.  
 **A.** Sí mija.

Cuando la latina llegó a la cafetería, encontró a Quinn y Brittany charlando sobre el baile.  
 **  
B**. Tienes que llevar el vestido más hermoso. **  
Q**. La verdad es que no sé si quiera ir o no, tal vez renuncie a la candidatura. **  
B.** Pero por qué? **  
Q.** No estoy entusiasmada con eso, solo quisiera largarme ya de la ciudad y jamás volver.  
 **S.** Hola...  
 **B.** Hola San, cómo les fue?  
 **S.** Muy bien, en cuanto sea la graduación, la abuela se opera.  
 **B.** Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Y de qué hablan? **  
B.** Del vestido de Quinn para la graduación.  
 **S.** Ya lo tienes?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Mañana Tina y yo iremos a buscar el nuestro, no es que esté muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero según ella debo de llevar un lindo vestido y no tengo opción, te gustaría venir con nosotras?  
 **Q.** No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.  
 **S.** Cosas? Cómo cuáles?  
 **Q**. Iré a visitar a mamá o al menos esa es mi intención. **  
S.** En serio? A su casa?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Vaya... y crees estar lista para eso?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Te gustaría que te acompañara?  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Claro, no es mi asunto.  
 **B.** Mejor vayan por los vestidos, Quinn te conozco y sé perfectamente que aún no estás lista para ver a tu mamá con su mujer.  
 **Q.** Lo pensaré.  
 **S.** Bueno, voy a prepararme para empezar a trabajar.

Santana se alejó.

 **B.** No te entiendo, todos los días te la pasas repitiendo lo mismo, que quieres ser amiga de Santana, pero en la primera oportunidad que tienes para convivir con ella, la rechazas.  
 **Q.** De seguro irá con ella Madison y no quiero ver sus coqueteos, me duele mucho.  
 **B.** Eso lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes que en un rato más lo averiguaré.

La chica de ojos azules no perder mucho el tiempo y de inmediato le preguntó a Santana sobre el tema.

 **B.** Y sólo irás con Tina a buscar el vestido?  
 **S.** No, también vendrá Mike, comprará su esmoquin, es tan tonto que sí va solo es capaz de comprar uno de los años setentas, ya sabes acampanado y eso. **  
B.** Ohhh jejejeje, creí que Madison iría con ustedes, ya sabes como es tu pareja.  
 **S.** Para nada, ni siquiera le mencioné el tema, y no se lo mencionaré porque no quiero que confunda las cosas, vamos al baile como amigas, definitivamente no quiero nada romántico con ella, al menos no en este momento. **  
B.** Sigues pensando en Quinn?  
 **S.** Pensaré en ella hasta el fin de mi vida, ha sido la primera chica de la que me he enamorado, y bien lo dice la abuela, el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero poco a poco le estoy superando y creo que cuando deje de verla el día que ella se vaya a la universidad, las cosas definitivamente serán mucho más fáciles para mí.  
 **B.** Me encantaría que ustedes se pudieran reconciliar.  
 **S.** Pero a ella no y no la podemos obligar.  
 **B.** Lo sé. (mueca)

Cuando la chica de ojos azules terminó de platicar con la morena, de inmediato fue a decirle todo a su amiga.

 **Q**. Entonces sí iré con ellas.  
 **B.** Excelente decisión.  
 **Q.** Espero que no se enoje cuando se dé cuenta de que yo iré a la graduación con Sam.  
 **B.** Qué? Cómo se te ocurre?  
 **Q.** No es para nada lo que te imaginas, solo será mi acompañante y nada más.  
 **B.** Aghh estás loca.

Más tarde.

 **Q.** A qué hora irán a escoger los vestidos?  
 **S**. Saliendo de la preparatoria.  
 **Q**. Ya lo pensé bien y si quiero ir con ustedes, Brittany tiene razón, aún no estoy preparada para ver a mi mamá con su mujer.  
 **S.** Ok, entonces mañana tenemos una cita… Con Tina y Mike.  
 **Q**. Sí, jejeje.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Hey Maddy.  
 **Ma.** Hola, bonita.  
 **S.** Jejeje, emm, vengo a decirte que iremos todos juntos al baile en una limosina, crees que sea conveniente que pasemos por ti a tu casa? **  
Ma**. Sí, no hay ningún problema, pero podrías tocar a mi puerta en compañía de Mike? Mi mamá odia a los gays, si ella se entera que yo tengo cierto gusto por las mujeres, pondrá el grito en el cielo. **  
S**. Sabes por qué nos odia?  
 **Ma**. Una vez estaba balbuceando algo, no le entendí muy bien, pero dijo que un par de lesbianas le habían hecho la vida imposible en la preparatoria, mamá está loca eso es todo. **  
S.** Mmmm, cómo se llama tu mamá?  
 **Ma**. Grace. **  
S.** Grace... ja! Claro! **  
Ma**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, solo había olvidado el nombre de tu mamá.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh.  
 **S.** Bueno, me voy, son mis últimos días en este lugar y la abuela me pidió que entrara a todas las clases.  
 **Ma**. Ok, te veo luego, cuídate.

Madison le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **S.** Tú también.

La latina comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón de clases.

 **S.** Así que eres hija de esa Grace la chica que estuvo a punto de descubrir ante todos a mamá y Judy, ahora comprendo el porqué está tan amargada, vivió un infierno en la preparatoria después que la mamá de Quinn le hizo la vida imposible, diablos, debo de tener cuidado con Madison, si se entera que hay cierto interés de ella hacia mí, me irá muy mal.

Al finalizar las clases, las chicas y Mike fueron a comprar sus atuendos para el baile.

 **Mi.** Es muy necesario que presencie este acto?  
 **S.** Para nada, sal y cómprate un helado y camina por ahí, cuando hayamos escogido nuestros vestidos, te acompañamos a comprarte el esmoquin.  
 **Mi**. Genial, las veo más tarde.

Mike salió de la tienda.

 **T.** Chicas, empecemos.  
 **S.** Cielos...  
 **Q.** Anímate.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las amigas se probaron varios vestidos.  
 **  
S**. Este? (mueca)  
 **T**. Sí, ese es el indicado, definitivamente.  
 **S**. Por fin.  
 **Q**. Te ves muy linda.  
 **S.** Soy linda, jajaja.  
 **T.** Ya solo faltas tú.  
 **S.** Creo que el lila se te verá espectacular, serás una hermosa reina.  
 **Q.** Me los voy a probar.

Santana no podía apartar la mirada, de la rubia, con cada vestido que la chica se probaba, lograba hipnotizarla.

 **T.** Creo que tienes razón Santana, el lila es el más lindo.  
 **Q.** Sí, entonces éste es el elegido.  
 **T.** Yo diría que sí y tú San? San... San!  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **T.** El vestido, ese es el más lindo.  
 **S.** Sí, claro que sí jejeje.  
 **Q**. Ok, entonces me lo llevo.  
 **T.** Tengo que decirle a Mike de qué color es mi vestido para que el corsage que me regale combine a la perfección, tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo con Madison.  
 **S**. En serio?  
 **T**. Pues es tu pareja. **  
S**. Pero solo vamos como amigas...  
 **T**. Aun así.  
 **S.** Ya qué.  
 **T.** Quinn, tú también tendrás que decirle a tu pareja el color de tu vestido.  
 **S.** Ya tienes pareja?  
 **Q**. Sí, Sam.  
 **S.** Claro. (rodando los ojos) **  
Q**. No te enojes, San.  
 **S.** No me enojo, no tengo derecho a hacerlo. **  
T.** Mejor vamos a buscar a Mike.  
 **S.** Sí.

Luego de hacer las compras, Quinn y Santana fueron a trabajar.

 **S.** No te vayas a embriagar, ya sabemos cómo terminó la última vez que lo hiciste junto al boca de trucha.  
 **Q.** No lo haré, confía en mí.  
 **S.** Es solo que no quiero que te pase algo malo. **  
Q**. Te preocupas mucho por mí?  
 **S.** Sí, eres... ya sabes, muy importante. (alzando los hombros)  
 **Q**. Tú también para mí.  
 **B.** La mesa 4 necesita algo más.  
 **S.** Es mía, voy para allá.

La latina se alejó.

 **Q.** No sé hasta cuándo pueda soportar estar sin ella…

Los días continuaron su curso, Santana y Quinn seguían conviviendo gracias al trabajo, hasta que un día...

 **Q**. Es cierto que dejarás la cafetería?  
 **S.** Sí, la abuela me necesitará al 100% ahora que la operen. **  
Q**. Yo pensé que seguirías aquí... claro, ya no necesitas el dinero.  
 **S.** No es por eso, cuando la abuela se recupere, comenzaremos con el proyecto de la florería, el que le sugeriste, trabajaré para ella hasta que me tenga que ir a la universidad. **  
Q**. Ohhh... qué bueno.  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Te echaré de menos... **  
S**. Y yo a ti.  
 **Q**. Santana, puedo pedirte algo?  
 **S.** Claro, dime. **  
Q**. Prométeme que en el baile, bailarás al menos una canción conmigo.  
 **S.** Te lo prometo.  
 **Q**. Gracias. (sonriendo)

Esa noche.

 **A.** Hola mija, cómo te fue?  
 **S.** Bien.  
 **A.** Solo bien?  
 **S.** Sigo amando a Quinn. (puchero)  
 **A.** Ay mija.  
 **S.** En fin, ya tienes esa cosa para la muñeca de Madison?  
 **A.** El corsage?  
 **S.** Sí, eso.  
 **A.** Ya mija, mira.  
 **S.** Es muy lindo. **  
A**. Pero tengo uno especial para alguien más.

Alma le mostró otro.

 **S.** Abuelita... es precioso... es para ella, cierto? Es del color de sus ojos.  
 **A.** Sí mija, es para Quinn, yo sé que a ti estas cosas no te gustan mucho que digamos.  
 **S.** Y cuándo se lo vas a dar? **  
A.** El día del baile, pero no se lo daré yo.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **A.** Tú.  
 **S.** Yo? No abuela, cómo crees? Ya me he humillado demasiado como para darle esto y me lo rechace o piense que se lo doy para volver con ella y no, no lo haré.  
 **A.** Mija, es su baile de graduación, el baile al que debieron de haber asistido juntas, yo sé que para ti es muy dolorosa toda esta situación, pero te aseguro que el que le regales esto, a ella le va ayudar en este momento, se nota que está sufriendo demasiado.  
 **S.** Y como siempre, yo me jodo.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Ok, ok, se lo daré.  
 **A.** Esa es mi niña.  
 **S.** Sí, una niña muy pendeja.  
 **A.** Santana!  
 **S.** Perdón.

Finalmente el día del baile llegó, todo mundo estaba entusiasmado a excepción de dos personas.

 **Ru**. Te ves hermosa, serás la reina más linda de todos los tiempos de la preparatoria, incluso más que tu madre.  
 **Q.** Gracias papá.  
 **E.** Señorita, el joven Sam acaba de llegar.  
 **Ru**. Iré por la cámara fotográfica.  
 **Q.** Ok.

La rubia bajó las escaleras, al pie de ellas estaba el rubio bastante emocionado.

 **Sam**. Wooow, te ves espectacular.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **Sam**. Tengo una orquídea para ti.  
 **Ru**. Colócasela.  
 **Sam.** Sí señor.

Russell tomó unas fotos y luego ambos chicos salieron para subir a la limosina, ahí ya se encontraban Brittany y Artie.

 **Q.** Hola.  
 **B.** Que hermosa te ves.  
 **Q.** Tú también.  
 **Sam**. Por quién pasaremos?  
 **Ar**. Por Santana y Mike, luego por Madison y al final por Tina.  
 **Sam**. Ok.

En la casa López.

 **Mi.** Aún no estás lista? Cómo te tardas.  
 **S.** Tuve que maquillarme de nuevo, parecía una prostituta, creo que este nuevo maquillaje es más natural, eso espero.  
 **Mi**. Pues ya déjame verte para poder opinar.  
 **S.** Ok.

Santana salió.  
 **  
Mi**. Woooooooow.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **Mi**. Si no fueras mi hermana...  
 **S.** Idiota.  
 **Mi**. Te ves hermosa, muy hermosa.  
 **S.** De verdad?  
 **Mi**. Te lo juro, mira abuelita.  
 **A.** Mi niña... (ojos llorosos) Te pareces tanto a tu madre.  
 **S.** Ni se te ocurra hacerme llorar que batallé demasiado para obtener este maquillaje casi perfecto.  
 **A.** Jajaja, ven aquí mi niña hermosa.

Santana abrazó a su abuela.

 **Mi.** Basta de sentimentalismos, tengo algo especial para mi hermanita consentida.

Mike sacó un corsage muy hermoso.

 **Mi.** Le pedí a la abuela que hiciera algo digno de alguien como tú. **  
S.** Pero no soy tu pareja. **  
Mi**. No, pero quise regalártelo, tiene algo de malo?  
 **S.** No Mickey, eres el mejor, muchas gracias.

En ese momento un claxon sonó.

 **Mi**. Son ellos. **  
A.** Antes de que se marchen quiero tomarles una foto.  
 **S.** Ok.

Luego de la foto, los chicos salieron para subirse la limusina, ahí cierta rubia de ojos verdes quedó anonadada al ver a la latina.

 **S.** Hola a todos.  
 **Ar**. Qué cambio... te ves muy guapa.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. Perfecta.  
 **S.** Gracias Q. (sonrojada)  
 **B.** Vamos por los demás.

A llegar por Madison, Santana le pidió a Mike que la acompañara para recogerla, para su suerte la madre de la chica ni siquiera reconoció a la latina y se quedó con la idea de que su hija iría solo con un par de amigos al baile.

 **S.** Espero que te guste esta cosa que va en la muñeca.  
 **Ma**. Es muy lindo, gracias San.  
 **S.** Entremos al vehículo.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Una vez que recogieron a Tina, fueron rumbo al baile, ahí Santana y Mike se dirigieron directo al escenario donde comenzaron a poner algunas de sus mezclas para ir recibiendo a todos los alumnos que asistieron al baile de graduación.

 **Ma**. Eres una excelente Dj.  
 **S.** Te parece?  
 **Ma.** Sí, no te importa que esté aquí a tu lado?  
 **S.** Claro que no, pero si quieres ir a bailar con tus amigos por mí no hay ningún problema.  
 **Ma**. Lo haré más tarde, pero no se te olvide que tienes que bailar un par de piezas conmigo. **  
S**. Claro que no.

La latina no dejaba de mirar a la rubia, quien bailaba en grupo con sus amigos.

 **Ma**. Te la vas a comer con la mirada.  
 **S**. Mmmm?  
 **Ma**. A Quinn. **  
S.** Ohhh, Maddy, lo siento es que...  
 **Ma**. No me pidas disculpas, sé que sigues enamorada de ella, lo comprendo, ojalá algún día pudieras mirarme de la misma manera en que la miras a ella, pero no te preocupes que no estoy molesta, antes que nada soy tu amiga. **  
S**. Gracias Maddy.

El ambiente que Santana y su amigo ponían con su música era del agrado de todos los asistentes, continuaron tocando algunas piezas hasta que se llegó el momento de la coronación, todos los candidatos a rey y reina subieron al escenario, entonces el director Figgins se alistó para dar los resultados.

 **DF**. Alumnos de McKinley, esta noche por parte del comité de estudiantes se me ha pedido hacer un cambio en la presentación de la reina y del rey de la generación 2012 de la preparatoria, el cual no comprendo, pero siendo todos unos adolescentes, no hay mucho qué comprender, así que daré inicio a la ceremonia, primeramente haré el anuncio de la reina del baile.

El director abrió el sobre.

 **DF**. Nada sorprendente... Creo que todos lo sabíamos... La reina del baile de graduación de la generación 2012 de la preparatoria es: Quinn Fabray.

Toda la preparatoria hizo un bullicio ante el anuncio, la rubia estaba emocionada, el saber que era querida por todos los alumnos la confortó un poco después de tantas semanas de sufrimiento.

El director la coronó, Quinn sonreía...

 **DF.** Se ve hermosa señorita Fabray... Bien, ahora haré el anuncio para el ganador en la terna al rey de la generación.

El director abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido.

 **DF**. Y esto? (frunciendo el ceño) Insisto, son adolescentes y ni ustedes se entienden, por primera vez en tantos años de historia de esta preparatoria se da un resultado así, pero ante todo en esta preparatoria existe la democracia, daré el resultado, el rey de la generación 2012 la preparatoria es: Santana López.  
 **Sam.** Qué? Eso es fraude!

Los reflectores se dirigieron a la latina quien de inmediato se encandiló con la luz.

 **S.** Qué demonios? **  
Mi**. Jajaja ganaste, eres el rey! **  
Ma**. No entiendo nada.  
 **S.** Qué? No, rey? Pero qué dices, no soy hombre, no quiero ser hombre, esto es una maldita humillación, voy a investigar quién es el responsable de esto y le tumbaré todos los dientes.  
 **Mi**. No San, no lo entiendes? No se trata de ninguna humillación por parte de los alumnos, ellos quieren verte con Quinn, eres la reina que ella merece, bueno en este caso, el rey. **  
DF.** Señorita Santana, la estamos esperando a que se acerque para poder coronarla, recuerde que no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
 **Mi.** Ve.  
 **S.** Ok. (soltando el aire)

La morena se acercó al director quien le colocó la corona, luego se acercó a Quinn y con una sonrisa nerviosa saludó a los alumnos.

 **DF**. Alumnos de la preparatoria William Mckinley, con ustedes el rey y la reina de la generación 2012, quienes ahora darán su primer baile, señoritas pasen a la pista.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al centro del gimnasio para comenzar su primer baile, Mike puso una canción especialmente romántica para el momento: Take my breath away.

 **S**. Quinn, te juro que siento mucho el arruinar tu momento, yo ni siquiera lo sabía, no fue mi intención. **  
Q**. Qué dices? No has arruinado nada, el momento es simplemente perfecto... perfecto. (abrazándola muy fuerte)

En cuanto la latina sintió los brazos de la rubia rodear su cuello, sintió esa tranquilidad que tanto extrañaba, así que ella la tomó de la cintura con fuerza para acercarla más a ella.

 **Q**. Esta noche es mágica.  
 **S.** Lo sé... cuando tengas tiempo, hay algo que te quiero dar. **  
Q**. Ok. (cerrando los ojos)

De pronto ambas chicas sintieron como si flotaran por todo el gimnasio, un momento en que nadie existía más que ellas.

La canción terminó pero ellas no lo notaron.

 **Sam.** Bien, se acabó, hey! La canción terminó!  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **Sam**. La canción terminó desde hace un rato y por si no lo has notado está sonando una canción rítmica.  
 **Q**. Oh.  
 **Sam.** Bien, vamos a bailar.  
 **Q.** No pero...  
 **S.** Está bien, es tu pareja. **  
Q**. Te veo más tarde.  
 **S**. Claro.

Santana fue nuevamente hasta el escenario.

 **Mi**. Tengo un montón de fotos del momento, le pedía a Tina que las tomara, estás feliz?  
 **S.** No lo sé, es un momento algo agridulce, todo era perfecto hasta que ese boca de trucha llegó y nos separó. **  
Mi**. Lo siento. **  
Ma**. Santana, felicidades?  
 **S.** Pues... eso creo. (mueca)  
 **Ma**. Jejeje la corona es extraña, pero la verdad es que en ti se te ve muy sexy.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Ma**. Ahora sí bailamos?  
 **S.** Ok, ahora vuelvo.  
 **Mi**. No tardes, yo también quiero bailar con mi novia.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Luego de bailar un rato con Madison, el director llamó a las reinas para la foto del recuerdo, antes de ir hacia allá, la latina fue por lo que la abuela le había hecho a la rubia.

 **Q.** Lista?  
 **S.** Sí, mira, para esto quería dar, es algo que la abuela te hizo con mucho cariño y me pidió que te lo entregara.  
 **Q.** Es hermoso! Gracias.  
 **S.** Dijo que lo hizo porque tenía pensado dármelo para que te lo regalara porque creía que vendríamos juntas al baile.  
 **Q.** Perdóname San.  
 **S.** Ya no pienses en eso, mejor colócatelo y vamos a tomarnos las fotos, deshazte de esa baratija que te dio el labios de rana. **  
Q**. Jajajaja ok.

Quinn sin tapujo alguno se acercó demasiado a la latina, ella quería unas fotos como se suponía debían ser, las de dos chicas que se amaban y compartían el momento perfecto, Santana no se resistió y cooperó con dichas fotos.

 **Q.** Pensé que hoy sería bastante triste, pero no, ha sido el mejor día en estas últimas semanas.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Q.** Totalmente.

Quinn le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 **S.** Vamos a bailar con los chicos.  
 **Q.** Ok.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bailando en grupo o con sus respectivas parejas, de pronto.

 **Ma**. San?  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ma**. Mamá me acaba de llamar para avisarme que papá vendrá por mí, según ella no quiere que pierda mi virginidad el día de hoy con cualquier chico… Si supieran lo de Jake. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Ohhh.  
 **Ma**. No te importa? Te juro que hubiese gustado estar contigo toda la noche… Ya sabes, pasarla juntas.  
 **S.** Emm, no te preocupes, apenas tienes 15 años y es comprensible que tus papás se preocupen demasiado por ti, al menos déjame acompañarte a la salida para que esperes a tu papá.  
 **Ma**. Muy bien.

En los pasillos...

 **Ma.** Dime la verdad Santana, crees que algún día tú y yo lleguemos a tener algo?  
 **S.** Pues... Madison, eres una chica muy bonita, pero no te puedo mentir, yo sigo muy enamorada de la rubia, también sé que ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad de regresar con ella, pero no quiero usarte como clavo para sacarla a ella de mi corazón, tal vez con el tiempo y si tú me tienes paciencia, pudiéramos llegar a algo, aunque déjame decirte que el que seas casi tres años menor que yo es algo difícil, no quiero meterme en problemas y que tu mamá busque ayuda del juez para el que trabaja y me metan a la cárcel. (mueca)  
 **Ma.** No te preocupes por eso, yo sería bastante cuidadosa para que ella no se diera cuenta.  
 **S.** Ya veremos.

De pronto la chica recibió un mensaje de texto.

 **Ma**. Es papá, te veo el lunes...  
 **S**. Sí, nos vemos.  
 **Ma**. Antes de irme...

Madison le dio un gran beso a la latina quien de alguna manera le correspondió.

 **Ma.** Ufff, solo faltaba esto para que esta noche fuera perfecta, me gustas mucho, no lo olvides.  
 **S.** No lo haré.

La chica finalmente salió de la escuela.

 **S.** No, para que esta noche sea perfecta tendría que recibir el beso de ella.

El baile terminó, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, Santana y Mike empezaron a desinstalar su equipo.

 **T.** Mike, ven un momento.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

Pero el chico no tardó mucho en regresar.

 **Mi**. Santanita hermosa, mi hermanita bella.  
 **S.** Qué quieres? Nunca me hablas de esta manera.  
 **Mi.** Es que... podrías llevarte la camioneta con el equipo a casa tú sola? Tina quiere pasar la noche conmigo, por fin voy a perder mi virginidad y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad, anda di que sí.  
 **S.** No que no eras virgen?  
 **Mi**. Ay Santana, ya por favor, no me avergüences.  
 **S.** Jajajaja ok, todo sea porque te quiten lo virgen, pero al menos ayúdame a llevar las cosas a la camioneta.  
 **Mi**. Cuenta con eso.

En el estacionamiento.

 **Mi**. Puedes terminar de subir las cosas tú sola? Tina está muy desesperada y no quiero que se arrepienta, ándale, Brittany y Artie ya están esperándonos en la limosina, nos llevarán al hotel.  
 **S.** Ok, lárgate!  
 **Mi**. Jejeje gracias Santanita.

Mientras tanto, Quinn y Sam caminaban hacia la limosina.

 **Q.** Santana está sola con todo el equipo, ven vamos a ayudarla.  
 **Sam.** No, ve solo tú.  
 **Q.** Sam no seas desconsiderado.  
 **Sam.** No es eso, eso lo que estoy seguro que te gustaría más el solo ayudarla tú y que yo no estuviera presente. **  
Q.** No entiendo.  
 **Sam.** Toda la noche estuviste mirándola, se supone que yo era tu pareja pero sabes que realmente con quien querías estar era con ella, no te culpo porque sé perfectamente que sólo vinimos en plan de amigos, es por eso que te digo que estoy seguro que preferirías estar a solas con ella.  
 **Q.** Lo siento...  
 **Sam**. No lo hagas, anda ve, le pediré a los chicos que me lleven en casa. **  
Q**. Está bien.

Quinn se acercó a la latina.  
 **  
Q**. Necesitas ayuda?  
 **S.** Sí por favor, el tarado de Mike se largó porque está a punto de perder su virginidad y me dejó aquí sola. **  
Q**. Entonces sí es virgen?  
 **S.** Te lo dije. **  
Q**. Jejejee.  
 **S.** Pásame ese cable.  
 **Q**. Ok.  
 **S.** Y tu pareja?  
 **Q**. Ya se fue. **  
S**. Ohh.  
 **Q**. Y la tuya?  
 **S.** Su padre pasó por ella. **  
Q**. Qué bien...

Una vez que las chicas subieron todo el equipo a la camioneta del padre de Mike…

 **S.** Listo, te llevo a casa?  
 **Q**. Aún no es tan tarde.  
 **S.** Te parece? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Quieres ir al mirador?  
 **Q**. Me encantaría.

Las chicas fueron hasta ese lugar.

 **S.** Vaya, medio mundo vino para acá, huele a sexo. **  
Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Vamos a bajar y ver las luces de la ciudad.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Ya ahí.

 **Q**. Tocaron espectacular.  
 **S.** Gracias.  
 **Q**. No puedo creer que ya sólo falten pocos días para la graduación.  
 **S.** Sí, este último año pasó rapidísimo, recuerdo que hace unos meses estaba tan desesperada por conseguir los medicamentos de la abuela que se me ocurrió ese estúpido plan que por poco me lleva a la cárcel y ahora las cosas son tan distintas.  
 **Q.** Sólo tienen lo que se merecen, ustedes son personas excelentes y merecen que les vaya bien.  
 **S.** Gracias... Te irás de vacaciones antes de ir a New Haven?  
 **Q.** No lo creo, seguiré trabajando para Brittany hasta que me tenga que ir, no tiene caso que me quede en casa si siempre voy a estar sola ahí.  
 **S.** Puedes seguir viniendo a casa a visitarnos.  
 **Q**. Lo haré.  
 **S.** Me debes una salida, ya sabes para pasear en mi auto nuevo, hace uso días me lo entregaron. **  
Q**. Sí, mañana lo hacemos.  
 **S.** Cool.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Te amo mucho.  
 **S.** No entiendo. **  
Q**. Pronto dejaré de verte y eso me duele en el alma, no quiero hacerte daño pero tampoco puedo callar lo que siento, te amo mucho, perdóname si esto te hace sentir mal pero necesitaba decírtelo, el que hayas sido mi rey esta noche fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.  
 **S**. Yo también te amo.  
 **Q**. Podemos olvidar unos minutos todo nuestro drama, y me abrazas para ver juntas el amanecer?  
 **S**. Sí.

Santana se colocó detrás de la rubia y le envolvió en sus brazos, la chica inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla en el hombro de su ex.  
 **  
Q**. Es hermoso, verdad?  
 **S.** Casi tanto como tú. **  
Q**. Quieres llevarme a tu casa y hacerme el amor?  
 **S.** Claro que quiero, pero no debemos hacerlo, porque luego no voy a querer dejarte ir y de todos modos al final terminarás haciéndolo, no quieres estar conmigo para siempre, lo sabes. **  
Q**. Lo lamento.  
 **S.** Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, te prometí ser tu amiga y lo voy a cumplir, ojalá y algún día podamos llevarnos bien sin toda esta tensión que últimamente hemos sentido.  
 **Q**. Ojalá.

Quinn se volteó, miró fijamente a Santana.

 **Q**. Te amo y este amor será para siempre.  
 **S.** Q...

Quinn chocó sus labios con los de la morena, fue un beso lento pero que poco a poco se fue profundizando, ambas chicas se fundieron en él, nuevamente sintieron que flotaban por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que sus labios se sincronizaban a la perfección.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire...  
 **  
Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Después ambas se quedaron ahí abrazadas hasta que amaneció.  
 **  
S.** Es hora de llevarte a casa.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

Las chicas subieron a la camioneta.  
 **  
Q**. Podremos pasar juntas el verano? Es decir, como amigas.  
 **S.** Sí, no sé si vaya a tener mucho tiempo por lo de la operación de la abuela, pero te aseguro que saldremos a pasear por ahí. **  
Q**. Entonces tampoco te importa si te ayudo con la abuela? En pocas semanas dejaré de verte y quiero pasar contigo el más tiempo posible.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn... **  
Q**. Sé que soy muy egoísta, y te hago daño, pero es que si no te veo siento que me muero, por favor déjame pasar el tiempo contigo.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. Gracias Santana.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Fabray.

 **S.** Sana y salva. **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S**. Te veo en la preparatoria.  
 **Q**. Ok...

Antes de irse, Quinn le dio un último beso a la latina.

 **Q.** Gracias por hacerme sentir especial, eres única.  
 **S.** Te amo, eso es todo.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti...

Santana esperó hasta la rubia entró a su casa, se disponía a subir a la camioneta cuando de pronto...

 **Ru.** Buenos días.  
 **S.** Diablos! Hola señor Fabray.  
 **Ru**. Pasaste buena noche?  
 **S**. Mmmm?  
 **Ru**. Pensé que tú y mi hija habían terminado.  
 **S.** Lo hicimos.  
 **Ru**. Y por qué estás aquí? **  
S**. Porque la traje a casa.  
 **Ru**. Luego de aprovecharte de ella?  
 **S.** Yo no me aproveché de nadie.  
 **Ru**. Déjala en paz.  
 **S.** Mire señor, con todo respeto, fue su hija quien me pidió estar con ella, pero no se preocupe que no pasó nada, se lo aseguro.  
 **Ru**. Eso espero, mi hija tiene un gran futuro por delante y tú no se lo puedes echar a perder.  
 **S.** No lo haré, ya se lo dije, no pasó nada, por cierto, debería de sincerarse con su hija y hablarle sobre su enfermedad y no ocultarle nada, por su aspecto es obvio que usted no está sano.  
 **Ru.** Qué?  
 **S.** Buenos días señor Fabray.

Santana entró a la camioneta y salió de ahí.

Al llegar a su casa...

 **S.** Abuelita, hola.  
 **A.** Dónde pasaste la noche, con Madison?  
 **S.** No.  
 **A.** Entonces?  
 **S.** Con Quinn.  
 **A.** Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí, fuimos a ver el amanecer al mirador.  
 **A.** Solo a eso?  
 **S.** Sí abuela, solo a eso, bueno nos dimos un par de besos pero nada más.  
 **A.** Se reconciliaron?  
 **S.** No.  
 **A.** Entonces? No entiendo a Quinn.  
 **S.** Ni yo, en fin, mira lo que tengo aquí.  
 **A.** Y esta corona?  
 **S.** Resulta que soy el rey de la generación 2012 jajaja.  
 **A.** Qué?

Horas después.

 **Mi**. Santana!  
 **S.** Vaya, hasta que te apareces, cómo te fue?  
 **Mi**. Maravilloso! Fue especial, fue... wooow, ella también era virgen.  
 **S.** Felicidades Mickey, hasta que sabes lo que es probar una vagina, jajajaj.  
 **Mi**. Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que eso nos ha unido más a Tina y a mí, la amo.  
 **S.** En serio?  
 **Mi**. Totalmente.  
 **S**. Awww mi hermanito está enamorado, es tan tierno.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja.  
 **S.** Tenemos que festejar.  
 **Mi**. Sí!

Más tarde la rubia se presentó en la casa de la latina.

 **Q.** Abuelita, hola.  
 **A.** Mija, muchas felicidades por tu triunfo.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita, está Santana? Quedé en verla hoy.  
 **A.** Sí, está con Mike en el sótano.  
 **Q.** Voy para allá.

La chica bajó al sótano, encontró a los chicos tomando unas cervezas.

 **Q.** Hey... interrumpo?  
 **Mi**. Hola Q, no para nada.  
 **S.** Estamos festejando que Mike ya no es virgen.  
 **Mi**. Si quieres publícalo en el periódico local. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Lo haré.  
 **Q.** Jajajaja.  
 **S.** Ten Quinnie, una cerveza.  
 **Q.** Gracias, no tomes mucho, recuerda que me invitaste a pasear en tu auto.  
 **S.** Es verdad, bueno solo ésta y ya. **  
Q**. Jejeje ok.

Más tarde las chicas fueron a pasear en el auto de la latina.

 **Q**. Es muy lindo.  
 **S.** El tuyo es mucho mejor, pero para lo que lo necesitamos está perfecto.  
 **Q**. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes, se merecen todo lo bueno que les está sucediendo. **  
S.** Ya era justo.  
 **Q**. Te amo.  
 **S.** Quinn... **  
Q**. Ok, ya no lo diré.  
 **S.** Mejor vamos al cine, te parece?  
 **Q**. Ok.

Luego de ver la película las chicas regresaron a la casa López.

 **S.** Te quieres quedar a dormir?  
 **Q**. Me encantaría pero no puedo, es que quiero pasar el más tiempo posible al lado de papá.  
 **S.** Por qué, te dijo algo?  
 **Q**. Algo, como de qué?  
 **S.** No, nada, es que no entiendo. **  
Q**. En cuanto vaya a la universidad ya no lo veré y el pobre estará solito, muy solito.  
 **S**. Ohhh, pues sí, pobre...  
 **Q**. Nos vemos en la prepa.  
 **S.** Ok, cuídate.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, así que la graduación ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.  
 **  
S.** Hey chicos, firmen mi anuario, por fa.  
 **T.** No puedo creer que ya no estarán aquí. (puchero)  
 **Mi**. Yo también extrañaré el estar aquí.  
 **S.** Pues yo no, por fin me largo de este lugar. **  
T.** Lo bueno es que los tendré en la ciudad un año más.  
 **S.** Pues sí...  
 **Mi**. Vamos a probarnos las togas.  
 **S.** Es verdad.  
 **Q.** Santana!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Q.** No has firmado mi anuario ni yo el tuyo.  
 **S.** Cierto... dame acá.

Santana no sabía qué escribirle a la rubia, pero finalmente lo hizo.

 **Q.** Gracias, dame el tuyo.  
 **S.** Aquí tienes.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Quinn firmó el de su ex.

 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** De nada.

La graduación llegó, a pesar de no haber sido invitada por su hija, Judy se presentó en la ceremonia.

 **Ju**. Señora Alma...  
 **A.** Me gustaría platicar contigo.  
 **Ju**. Y lo haré, solo necesito estar lista para hacerlo. **  
A.** Esperaré, claro que lo haré.  
 **Ju.** Gracias.

Mientras los chicos esperaban la ceremonia..

 **Q.** Es un sentimiento agridulce.  
 **Mi**. Por qué?  
 **Q.** Me gradúo pero eso significa dejar de verlos a ustedes que son mis mejores amigos. **  
Mi**. Entonces hay que hacer una promesa.  
 **Q.** Cuál?  
 **Mi**. Que pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos y al menos nos reuniremos una o dos veces por año para estar juntos, qué les parece?  
 **Q.** Perfecto, San?  
 **S.** Ok, lo prometo.  
 **Mi**. Creo que el cumpleaños de la abuela es una fecha perfecta.  
 **Q.** Muy bien, entonces cada cumpleaños de la abuela regresaremos a Lima para festejarla.  
 **S.** Hecho.

Los chicos recibieron su diploma, oficialmente estaban graduados.

 **Ju**. Hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.  
 **Q.** Gracias mamá.  
 **Ru**. Tengo una reservación en un restaurante, vamos a celebrar.  
 **Ju.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos, solo me despido de mis amigos.

Quinn se acercó a Santana.

 **Q.** Nos vemos, ellos quieren que celebremos.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, te llamo para salir un día de estos.  
 **Q.** Hazlo, me encantaría.  
 **B.** Chicas, no se les olvide que el próximo fin de semana tengo una fiesta de despedida en mi casa.  
 **S.** Ahí estaremos, Britt.  
 **Q.** Sí, bye.

Quinn le dio un tierno beso a Santana en la mejilla y luego se fue.

 **Mi.** Quita esa cara de boba.  
 **S.** Quiero estar íntimamente con ella antes de que se vaya. **  
Mi**. No aprendes.  
 **S.** Solo una última vez y ya, creo que la fiesta de Brittany será una excelente oportunidad para hacerlo.  
 **Mi**. Y después?  
 **S.** Después te juro que solo la veré como mi mejor amiga.  
 **Mi**. Sí, claro.  
 **S.** Es en serio, Quinn Fabray será mi mejor amiga y es más, seré su dama de honor en su boda.  
 **Mi**. Qué?  
 **S**. Y quién sabe, tal vez hasta seamos los padrinos de su primer hijo.  
 **Mi**. Lo dicho, a ti se te zafó un tornillo. **  
S.** Jajajaa, totalmente.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **La etapa de la preparatoria terminó, así que habrá un pequeño salto temporal para abarcar la etapa de la universidad de las protagonistas.**_

 _ **El tema de Judy y Maribel no ha terminado del todo, aún hay un par de secretos por descubrir, como lo es el origen de la concepción de Santana.**_

 _ **Tal vez unos 5 capítulos largos más o menos y termino la historia.**_

 _ **Comentarios y sugerencias, son bien recibidos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme y perdón por los errores.**_


	35. Mudanza

**_Un enorme capítulo para llegar pronto al final de la historia.  
_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35. Mudanza.**

 **S.** Por fin tenemos la fecha de la operación de la abuela **.** **  
Ma**. Y estás nerviosa?  
 **S.** Mucho, Maddy pero por otro lado estoy entusiasmada porque si todo sale bien, en poco tiempo ella volverá a ser casi la misma de antes, caminará y ahora sí podrá sentirse útil. **  
Ma.** Entonces no te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá a la perfección.  
 **S.** Eso espero.  
 **Ma**. Cambiando de tema, cuál café me recomiendas.  
 **S.** Voy a prepararte uno especial con mi toque, va por mi cuenta.  
 **Ma.** Jajaja súper.

En otro lado de la cafetería.

 **Q**. Quiero ir a romperle la cara a esa chiquilla.  
 **B.** Basta Quinn, ya por favor supera esos celos que nada bueno te traen, tú rompiste con Santana y si ella quiere salir con alguien más está en todo su derecho.  
 **Q.** Pero me ama, me lo dijo el día del baile.  
 **B.** Tú también la amas y prefieres estar sufriendo que regresar con ella.  
 **Q.** Cambiemos de tema... Romperás con Artie ahora que te vas a la universidad?  
 **B.** Pues...

En la otra parte de la cafetería.

 **Ma.** Está más que delicioso, que rico café helado.  
 **S.** Te lo dije, es mi especialidad.  
 **Ma**. Ya lo veo jejejeje, San, irás a la fiesta que está organizando Brittany? **  
S**. Sí, Mike y yo nos ofrecimos a tocar gratis.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh, unas de las porristas graduadas me invitaron, pero no sé si asistir o no, ya que solo los graduados están invitados.  
 **S.** Ve, te aseguro que más de uno que aún continúa en la preparatoria estará presente en la fiesta. **  
Ma**. Perfecto, entonces iré pero prometes que bailarás conmigo?  
 **S.** Prometido.  
 **Ma**. Genial.

Varios minutos después, cuando las chicas cerraban la cafetería…

 **S.** Entonces no habrá problema con tus padres?  
 **B.** No, ellos ya saben que en su ausencia haré la fiesta, lo único que me piden es que su habitación no sea mancillada, será un gran reto evitar que entren ahí. (mueca)  
 **S.** Jajaja ya lo creo. **  
Q**. Santana, quieres un aventón o traes tu auto?  
 **S.** Vine en bicicleta, la verdad es que no quiero perder mi condición física jejejeje. **  
Q**. Entonces quieres el aventón?  
 **S.** Ok.

Ya de camino a la casa López.

 **Q**. Me puedo llevar a Dante?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Es triste saber que ya casi no lo veré.  
 **S.** Fue tu decisión. **  
Q**. Lo sé.  
 **S.** Estás molesta o algo? **  
Q**. No, bueno sí, hace días acabas de decirme que me amas y hoy estabas muy feliz de la vida platicando con esa tarada.  
 **S.** Es mi amiga. **  
Q**. Sabes que ella no quiere ser solo tu amiga.  
 **S.** Quinn, ya párale, no quiero pelear, en serio. **  
Q**. Ok.

Llegaron a la casa López.

 **S.** Ya llegué, abuela.  
 **A.** Qué bueno mija.  
 **Q.** Hola, abuelita.  
 **A.** Mi niña, qué gusto verte.  
 **Q.** Lo mismo digo, vengo por Dante.  
 **S.** Voy por él.

Santana se alejó.  
 **  
A.** Pasa algo? **  
Q.** Pasa que tu nieta no puede aguantar para volver a tener novia, se la pasó coqueteando con Madison toda la tarde frente a mí.  
 **A.** Ella no me ha mencionado nada.  
 **Q.** Pues deberías de preguntarle, esa niña tiene 15 años, Santana se puede meter en un problema.  
 **A.** Hablaré con ella.

Santana regresó con Dante.

 **S**. Aquí está nuestro bebé.  
 **Q**. Ay mi amorcito bello, me extrañaste corazón?

Dante lamió el rostro de la chica.  
 **  
Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Aquí están sus cosas. **  
Q**. Gracias, nos vamos.  
 **A.** No te vas a quedar a cenar?  
 **Q.** No abuelita, ya quedé con papá.  
 **A.** Está bien, en otra ocasión.  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Pórtate bien, cachorro, no quiero ninguna queja de ti, eh.  
 **Q**. Dile bye a mami San.  
 **S.** Diablos, realmente parecemos una pareja recién divorciada la cual tiene que compartir la custodia de su hijo. (rodando los ojos) **  
A.** Ay mija, qué cosas dices.  
 **Q.** Te veo en la fiesta.  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q.** No vemos, abuelita.  
 **A.** Cuídate Quinnie.

Quinn salió.

 **S.** Esa mujer está loca, enferma!  
 **A.** Y ahora qué pasó? **  
S**. Me hizo una especie de escena de celos.  
 **A**. Compréndela.  
 **S.** No! Pero bueno, el día de la fiesta será el último.  
 **A.** El último qué?  
 **S.** Emmm... el último día que me hará una escena así.  
 **A.** Cómo lo sabes?  
 **S.** No, no lo sé, fue un decir.  
 **A**. Ohh.

En la mansión Fabray.

 **Q**. Papá qué bueno que ya estás aquí.  
 **Ru**. Quiero pasar el más tiempo posible contigo antes de que te mudes a New Haven.  
 **Q.** La verdad es que no voy a estar a gusto por dejarte solo.  
 **Ru**. No te preocupes por eso, con tanto trabajo estaré ocupado todos los días.  
 **Q**. Aun así.  
 **Ru.** Por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo, tú, Frannie y yo nos iremos de vacaciones por un mes entero, iremos a las principales ciudades europeas y asiáticas, ya está decidido, mira aquí está el tríptico de lo que será nuestro viaje.  
 **Q.** Wooow.  
 **Ru.** Espero que te entusiasme la idea. **  
Q**. Claro que sí papá, será maravilloso.  
 **Ru**. Solo espero que tu hermana no se ponga sus moños.  
 **Q.** Jajaja.

Por fin se llegó el día de la fiesta de Brittany.

 **Mi.** Es necesario que llevemos los dos vehículos?  
 **S.** Mike, ya estás teniendo sexo, y estoy bien segura que te vas a querer ir a revolcar con Tina a no sé dónde y no quiero que me dejes a pie.  
 **Mi.** Jejeje, ok, lleva nuestro auto.  
 **S.** Nuestro. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Mi.** Sigues con esa idea sobre hacer tuya a Quinn por última vez?  
 **S.** No lo sé, últimamente esa rubia me tiene más desconcertada que cuando éramos novias, por cualquier cosa me hace una escena de celos. **  
Mi**. Bueno, me imagino que no ha de ser muy fácil verte coquetear con Madison.  
 **S.** Yo no coqueteo con nadie, si lo hiciera te lo diría, yo sé que le gustó Madison pero de eso a que quiera tener una relación tan rápido otra vez, olvídalo. **  
Mi**. Ya mejor vamos a la casa de Brittany a instalar el equipo.  
 **S.** Sí.

Una vez que los chicos instalaron el equipo, regresaron a su hogar para alistarse para la gran noche.

En su casa, la chica de ojos verdes se esmeraba en su arreglo para que cierta latina no le quitara la vista de encima.

 **Q**. Santana no tendrá ojos para nadie más que para mí, quedará impactada con mi atuendo.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la fiesta.

 **S.** Esta noche me pienso divertir al máximo, porque después ya no podré hacerlo luego de la operación de la abuela.  
 **Mi**. Sólo no te pases de la raya, recuerda que tienes que conducir de regreso a casa.  
 **S.** No lo haré. **  
B**. Hey chicos, no les hace falta nada?  
 **Mi**. No, todo está bien, ya comenzaremos a tocar algo. **  
B.** Muy bien, no olviden que en la cocina están las bebidas.  
 **S.** Hablando de... voy por una cerveza, quieres una, Mickey?  
 **Mi**. Claro.  
 **B.** Vamos, te acompaño.  
 **S.** Ok.

En la cocina, la latina rápidamente se tomó una cerveza.

 **B**. Jajajaa tienes sed?  
 **S.** Algo hay de eso, pero la verdad es que hoy traigo una gran actitud, me voy a divertir a lo grande.  
 **B.** Jajaja.

La fiesta casi estaba a tope, en ese momento Quinn hizo su entrada y medio mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **S.** Santo Dios...

Quinn vestía un estilo totalmente distinto al que siempre usaba, ahora llevaba una minifalda negra y una blusa sin mangas, su figura resaltaba más que nunca.

 **Mi.** Se te va a caer la baba.  
 **S.** Se ve tan caliente, gracias a Dios no soy hombre si no en estos momentos tendría una enorme erección.  
 **Mi**. Jajajaa.  
 **Q.** Hola chicos.  
 **Mi.** Hola Q.  
 **S.** Hey... te ves... wooow! **  
Q**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Quise cambiar un poco.  
 **S.** Te ves fantástica. **  
Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Vamos por una cerveza? **  
Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo.  
 **Mi**. Y cuándo me vas a dejar bailar con mi novia? **  
S**. Más tarde. **  
Mi**. Mmmm.

Las chicas fueron a la cocina.

 **S.** Aquí tienes.  
 **Q.** Gracias.  
 **S.** Tu padre no te dijo nada por tu ropa?  
 **Q.** No estaba en casa.  
 **S.** Ya veo... **  
Q**. Jejeje qué pasa?  
 **S.** De qué? **  
Q**. No dejas de verme.  
 **S.** Perdón, realmente te ves sexy. **  
Q**. Jejeje. (mordiéndose el labio)  
 **S.** Te gustaría ir a otro lado?  
 **Q**. A dónde?  
 **S.** Afuera a platicar.  
 **Q**. Claro.  
 **S.** Hay que llevarnos unas cervezas.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Las chicas fueron al jardín de la casa.

 **S.** Ya estás lista para irte a la universidad? **  
Q**. No, la verdad no quiero.  
 **S.** Deberías de hablar con tu padre sobre tu futuro, es obvio que tu vocación es otra. **  
Q**. No puedo.  
 **S.** Mmm. **  
Q**. Mejor brindemos por esta noche.  
 **S.** Ok...

Luego Santana se acercó a Quinn, tomó su barbilla y le dio un tierno beso.

 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Te amo más.

Se besaron nuevamente.

 **S.** Qué quieres hacer?  
 **Q**. Vamos a bailar?  
 **S.** Está bien.

La pareja entró nuevamente a la casa y fueron a donde estaba improvisada la pista de baile, ahí los movimientos de la rubia fueron muy provocativos.

 **S.** Hueles delicioso. **  
Q**. Sé lo mucho que te gusta este perfume.  
 **S.** Hoy será una noche inolvidable.

Entre bebidas y baile las chicas no se separaron hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

 **Mi**. Hey San, ya, te toca.  
 **S.** No seas así, déjame bailar con Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Ya bailaron suficiente, es mi turno.  
 **S.** Ok, ok... Quinn, ya escuchaste al asiático, bailamos más tarde?  
 **Q.** Claro que sí, mientras tanto iré con Brittany.  
 **S.** Ok.

La rubia buscó a su amiga.  
 **  
Q**. Hey.  
 **B.** Wooow, eres la sensación de la fiesta.  
 **Q.** La verdad me siento un poco incómoda con esta ropa, pero quería comprobar un punto y ya lo hice.  
 **B.** Qué cosa?  
 **Q.** Que le sigo gustando a Santana.  
 **B.** Acaso lo dudaste?  
 **Q.** La verdad, sí.  
 **B.** Pues yo que tú debería de aprovechar para reconciliarte con ella, que mejor oportunidad que ésta.  
 **Q**. No sé… **  
B**. Piénsalo.

En el otro lado de la pista.

 **Ar**. Aquí tienes tus tres cervezas de lata, fue la única manera en que las pude traer.  
 **S.** No importa, gracias Artie.  
 **Ar**. No te parece que estás tomando demasiado?  
 **S.** Y a ti no te parece que deberías de aprovechar para pasar el tiempo con tu novia antes de que la dejes de ver para siempre?  
 **Ar**. Tienes razón.

Artie se alejó.

 **S.** Dónde está mi chica? Veamos... Uy, ya la vi.

Santana dejó un playlist pregrabado y fue en busca de Quinn.

 **S**. Hey, acompáñame a la planta alta.  
 **Q**. A qué?  
 **S.** Al baño.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Al llegar ahí.

 **S.** Genial, está solo, ven.

En cuanto las chicas estuvieron adentro, Santana no desaprovechó para besar apasionadamente a la rubia.

 **Q**. Mmmmm.  
 **S.** Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto desde que te vi entrar.  
 **Q**. San...

La latina volvió a besar a la rubia para luego recargarla sobre la puerta del baño.

 **S.** Estás buenísima.  
 **Q**. Espera... vamos a hablar.  
 **S.** Luego nena, luego.

Santana atacó el cuello de la chica mientras acariciaba sus costados.

Poco a poco llevó las caricias a las torneadas piernas de la ex porrista.

 **Q**. San... espera.  
 **S.** Te deseo, sabes que te deseo y mmmm.

La morena bajó los tirantes de la blusa y sostén de Quinn, luego bajó las copas del sostén y llevó sus labios a los pezones rosados de la rubia.

 **Q**. Ahhhh.  
 **S.** Tan deliciosos, tan bonitos...  
 **Q**. San... aquí no.  
 **S.** Las habitaciones están cerradas, me cercioré hace rato, aquí está bien.

Santana llevó ahora sus manos al trasero de su ex novia el cual amasó efusivamente, Quinn estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

 **S.** Te amo. (besándola) **  
Q**. San, basta, no me está gustando.  
 **S.** Es que aún no comienzo.

La latina se arrodilló para intentar bajar las bragas de la rubia pero ésta no se lo permitió.

 **S.** Qué pasa? **  
Q**. Aquí no, no me siento cómoda.

Santana se puso de pie.

 **S.** Solo relájate.

La chica volvió a besar a Quinn apasionadamente, entonces la rubia la aventó.  
 **  
Q.** Dije que no!  
 **S.** Qué? Por qué?  
 **Q.** Aquí no me siento a gusto, además estás actuando raro como la primera vez que me diste un beso, no me agrada tu actitud.  
 **S.** Solo estoy caliente, así me tienes, anda Quinn, déjate, estoy ardiendo. **  
Q**. Estás ebria.  
 **S.** Solo un poquito, no es para tanto, anda mi amor, vamos a hacerlo, me siento tan mojada. **  
Q**. Aquí no, vamos a otro lado, por favor.  
 **S.** Pero Q... **  
Q**. Por favor.

Santana se dio por vencida y soltó el aire.

 **S.** Bien.

Abrió la puerta del baño, Quinn salió.  
 **  
S.** Necesito usar el baño.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Santana se echó agua en la cara y se vio al espejo.

 **S.** Hasta cuando esa mujer hará de ti lo que quiere? Eres una idiota Santana López.

Se limpió y salió del baño.

 **S.** Listo.  
 **Q**. Necesito usarlo también, espérame.  
 **S.** Claro.

Pero en cuanto la rubia entró al baño, Santana se fue de ahí.  
 **  
Q**. Creo que fui algo ruda con ella, ok, le diré que vayamos a su casa o a la mía.

Quinn salió.

 **Q**. Amor, si quiero... San? Santana?

Mientras tanto la latina se dirigió por una cerveza.

 **Ma**. Hey, por fin te encuentro.  
 **S.** Maddy, hola, pensé que no vendrías como ya es muy tarde.  
 **Ma.** Lo sé es que tuve que esperar a que mis padres se quedaran profundamente dormidos, ellos jamás me hubieran dado permiso de venir, me escapé por la ventana jejeje.  
 **S.** Ohh.  
 **Ma**. Me regalas una cerveza?  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ma**. Gracias.  
 **Mi**. Hey, dónde estabas? Te dejé tocando, es tu turno, anda ve y haz tu trabajo.  
 **S.** Claro jefe, voy corriendo. (rodando los ojos) **  
Ma**. Yo te acompaño.

Quinn no encontraba por ningún lado a la latina hasta que la vio en compañía de Madison, de inmediato fue para allá.

 **Q.** Gracias por dejarme botada en el baño.  
 **S.** Lo lamento pero Mike me llamó para que viniera a tocar, es su turno de bailar con su novia.  
 **Q**. Mmmm.  
 **Ma**. Y este botón para qué es?  
 **S.** Es el de encendido.  
 **Ma**. Jajajaa claro, que tonta.  
 **Q.** Podemos hablar?  
 **S.** Ahora estoy ocupada.  
 **Q.** Mmmm. **  
Ma**. Y cuáles son los botones que manejan las luces?  
 **S.** Estos.  
 **Ma**. Puedo moverle?  
 **S.** Claro. (bebiendo su cerveza)  
 **Q**. Santana ya no tomes.  
 **S.** Es una fiesta. **  
Q**. Tú siempre me regañabas cuando tomaba mucho.  
 **S.** Lo sé, pero para mí es sólo cosa de una vez ya no lo volveré a hacer en no sé cuánto tiempo, déjame divertirme.  
 **Ma**. Y para qué son los audífonos que te pones?  
 **Q.** Ay maldita sea, que no ves que estoy conversando con mi novia, no nos interrumpas!  
 **Ma**. Santana ya no es tu novia y mientras ella no me diga nada yo puedo seguir hablándole.  
 **Q.** Ya me tienes harta!

Quinn abofeteó a Madison y ésta intentó devolverle la bofetada pero Santana se interpuso, ambas chicas tiraban golpes queriéndolos conectar sin éxito.

 **Ma**. Me las vas a pagar!  
 **Q.** Al contrario!  
 **S.** Basta, basta!

Varios chicos llegaron para ayudar a Santana y separar de una vez por todas a las chicas.

 **Q.** Por qué la defiendes?  
 **S.** Yo no defiendo a nadie, vamos a afuera. **  
Ma**. San...  
 **S.** Ahora vuelvo, déjame hablar con ella.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

En el jardín.

 **Q.** Es increíble, hace menos de 10 minutos querías hacérmelo en el baño y ahora me ignoras frente a esa mocosa.  
 **S.** Eso no es verdad!  
 **Q**. Por qué me haces esto?  
 **S.** Yo no te he hecho nada, absolutamente nada, tú eres quien siempre me lastima y ya fue el colmo, ya no eres mi novia, no quieres estar conmigo, no tienes por qué reclamarme nada! **  
Q**. Y lo de hace rato?  
 **S.** Olvídalo y qué bueno que no pasó porque solo me hubiera hecho falsas esperanzas contigo, se acabó Quinn, se acabó!  
 **Q**. Pero...  
 **S.** Juro por mi madre que algún día cuando nos volvamos a ver me mirarás a los ojos y te vas a dar cuenta de que ya te superé por completo.  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Tienes razón, es imposible estar juntas, es mejor que quedemos como buenas amigas y ya.  
 **Q**. Déjame decirte algo.  
 **S.** No! Ya te dije, se acabó y no me eches a perder la fiesta con otra pelea porque realmente quiero pasármela bien. **  
Q**. Si me dejas aquí te juro que me iré con el primer chico que se atraviese.  
 **S.** Es lo que siempre has querido, no?

Santana entró nuevamente a la casa.  
 **  
Q**. No, lo que siempre he querido es casarme contigo.

En el interior.

 **Ma**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí y tú?  
 **Ma**. Sí, perdóname por mi comportamiento pero ella empezó.  
 **S.** Eso se va a poner morado, vamos por algo de hielo.  
 **Ma**. Y otra cerveza.  
 **S.** Sí.

Quinn entró a la casa y no vio por ningún lado a Santana.

 **Mi**. Hey, estás bien?  
 **Q.** No, ya me voy, solo entré a despedirme de Brittany, te veo luego, sí?  
 **Mi**. Estás segura que quieres irte?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **Mi.** Ok, cuídate mucho.

Una vez que la rubia se despidió de su amiga, regresó a su casa.

 **S.** Jajajaja, en serio?  
 **Ma**. Te lo juro, solo espero que a mamá no se le ocurra entrar a mi habitación y acariciar mi pelo porque se dará cuenta que es una peluca sobre un globo.  
 **S.** Realmente te arriesgaste mucho, espero que valga la pena.  
 **Ma**. Lo ha valido hasta ahora.  
 **S.** Quieres bailar?  
 **Ma**. Claro.

Las chicas fueron a la pista de baile.

 **Mi.** Santana.  
 **S**. Ahora qué?  
 **Mi**. Deja esa cerveza, ya estás ebria.  
 **S.** Claro que no...  
 **Mi**. Recuerda que tienes que conducir a tu casa.  
 **S.** Estoy bien, ya no molestes, estoy bailando con Maddy.  
 **Ma**. Yo la cuido, no te preocupes.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm, ok.

Mike se alejó.

 **S.** Es un aguafiestas.  
 **Ma**. Solo se preocupa por ti.  
 **S.** Pero estoy bien.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje ok.

Quinn llegó a casa.

 **Q.** Santana tiene razón, siempre la lastimo, y hoy con mi rechazo fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le daré espacio, no quiero que termine odiándome.

En la fiesta y luego de algunos minutos después, la latina ya no podía hablar nada bien.  
 **  
S.** Y… qué te decía?  
 **Ma**. Pues, no te entendí.  
 **S.** Mmm, creo que necesito sentarme un poco.  
 **Ma**. Ok, vamos.

Madison ayudó a la latina a sentarse y luego fue con Mike.

 **Ma**. Santana no se siente muy bien.  
 **Mi**. Está muy borracha. **  
Ma**. Pues sí.  
 **Mi.** Necesito buscar quién me ayude para llevarla a casa.  
 **Ma**. Yo lo hago.  
 **Mi.** Pero Santana trae su auto.  
 **Ma**. Yo conduzco.  
 **Mi.** No sé...  
 **Ma**. Mira, tengo un permiso provisional para conducir.  
 **Mi.** En serio? **  
Ma.** Si, aprobé los exámenes y me la dieron, en un par de semanas cumpliré los 16 y podré aplicar para una licencia, además hoy solo tomé un par de cervezas.  
 **Mi.** Ok, te ayudaré a subirla al auto.

En la calle.

 **Mi.** Dios, está muy flaca pero pesa demasiado.  
 **S.** Te escuché. **  
Ma**. Jajaja.

Mike colocó a su amiga en el asiento del conductor.

 **Mi**. Me llamas cuando estén en casa.  
 **Ma**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** No me quiero ir!  
 **Mi**. Cierra la boca, teporocha. **  
Ma**. Te voy a poner el cinturón... listo, nos vamos.  
 **Mi.** Con cuidado. **  
Ma**. Claro.

Las chicas comenzaron el camino a casa.

 **S**. Creo que voy a vomitar.  
 **Ma**. Espera, voy a estacionarme.  
 **S.** Rápido!

Una vez que Madison apagó el motor, la latina abrió la puerta y vomitó.

 **S.** Dios mío! Qué asco. **  
Ma.** Ya?  
 **S.** Sí, creo que ya.  
 **Ma**. Por aquí está un mini súper que abre las 24 horas, te compraré un café.

Y eso hizo Madison.  
 **  
Ma**. Tómalo.  
 **S**. No quiero.  
 **Ma**. Santana, no te comportes como una niña. **  
S.** Ok... guácala esto sabe horrible.  
 **Ma**. Lo siento, no es de buena calidad pero al menos te bajará la borrachera.

Ya en la casa López.

 **S.** Y ahora?  
 **Ma**. Qué?  
 **S**. Me trajiste a casa pero cómo harás para regresar a la tuya? Si te llevas mi auto tus padres te van a sorprender.  
 **Ma**. Puedo quedarme un rato aquí hasta que te sientas mejor y me lleves a casa?  
 **S.** Ok.

Fueron a la habitación de la latina.

 **S.** Voy a lavarme los dientes.  
 **Ma**. Sí.

En el baño la chica aprovechó para tomar unos analgésicos, luego regresó a su habitación.

 **Ma.** Te sientes mejor?  
 **S.** Sí, tenías razón, ese café a pesar de saber horrible me ayudó bastante, ya no me siento tan mareada.  
 **Ma**. Qué bueno.  
 **S.** Te presto un pijama? **  
Ma**. Pues... ok.

Mientras la latina buscaba en su cajón para prestarle la prenda a Madison, sintió los brazos de la chica que la abrazaban desde atrás.

 **S.** Qué? (volteando)

Madison estaba en ropa interior y la latina no evitó darle un buen vistazo.

 **Ma**. La verdad es que no creo necesitar ropa de dormir, quisiera dormir desnuda.  
 **S.** Emmm. **  
Ma**. Hace tiempo dudé de estar contigo, pero lo que pasa es que no estaba lista, lo qué sucedió con Jake no fue una linda experiencia y por eso me costaba trabajo involucrarme íntimamente con alguien más, aunándole el que fuera con una mujer.  
 **S.** Y eso significa qué...?  
 **Ma**. Estás soltera, yo también y la verdad es que no aguanto el ser tuya, quiero que me lo hagas.  
 **S.** No sé si esté lista.  
 **Ma**. Inténtalo, si no puedes entonces yo comprenderé.  
 **S.** Es que...

Madison se acercó, besó a Santana, le tomó su mano y la llevó al interior de sus bragas.

 **S.** Maddy! (ojos muy abiertos)  
 **Ma**. Lo intentas?  
 **S.** Cielos...

Santana llevó a la chica a la cama y las cosas se dieron naturalmente...

Minutos después...

 **Ma**. Wooow jejeje. (respiración agitada)  
 **S.** Estás bien?  
 **Ma**. Eso fue... jamás me imaginé que... vaya!  
 **S**. Estuvo bien?  
 **Ma**. Pensé que sabía lo que era un orgasmo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que realmente es.  
 **S.** Cool.  
 **Ma**. Las tijeras fueron wooow.  
 **S.** Jejejeje.  
 **Ma**. Podemos repetirlo?  
 **S**. Ven aquí.

Una vez que las chicas estaban satisfechas, se quedaron dormidas, pero rato después, Santana escuchó que tocaban en su ventana.

 **S.** Maldita sea.

Rápidamente se vistió y se asomó.

 **S.** Mike?  
 **Mi**. Estás bien? No quise entrar a la casa para que la abuela no me escuchara.  
 **S.** Sí, ya me siento mejor.  
 **Mi**. Quién está contigo?  
 **S.** Nadie.  
 **Mi**. Santana es obvio que alguien está en la cama, es Quinn?  
 **S.** Nope.  
 **Mi**. Entonces?  
 **S.** Es Madison, no podía dejar que regresará sola a su casa, la invité a dormir. **  
Mi**. Ja! Sí claro, a dormir.  
 **S**. No estés jodiendo por favor.  
 **Mi**. Bueno, ya me aseguré de que estás bien, ya voy a dormir, pero tú y yo mañana tenemos que hablar de tu invitada.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Mike se fue, Santana regresó a la cama.

 **Ma**. Pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, duerme...

A las 8 am sonó una alarma.

 **Ma**. Demonios, demonios!  
 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ma**. Es tardísimo, de seguro mis padres ya están despiertos aunque sea domingo, tengo que regresar cuanto antes a casa o me va a ir muy mal.  
 **S.** Ok, te llevo.  
 **Ma**. Gracias.

Las chicas se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la habitación.

 **A.** Bueno días.  
 **S.** _No puede ser_. (pensando) Buenos días abuela.  
 **Ma.** Emmm, hola señora Alma.  
 **S.** Voy a dejar a Madison a su casa, ahora vuelvo.  
 **A.** No tardes.  
 **S.** No.

Las chicas salieron.

 **Ma.** Estás en problemas?  
 **S.** Creo que sí.  
 **Ma**. Lo siento.  
 **S.** No te preocupes.  
 **Ma.** San... lo que pasó anoche...  
 **S.** Estuvo bien, no?  
 **Ma.** Sí, mucho... pero no te quiero presionar.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Ma.** Mira, estoy consciente de que lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue solamente sexo, acabas de terminar con Quinn, lo de anoche fue meramente físico y estoy bien con eso, porque yo tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo, nadie me ha tratado tan bien como tú después de que el patán de Jake se encargó de decirle a medio mundo que yo era una puta, me has tratado con respeto y eso es muy importante para mí, pero también sé que estás profundamente enamorada de ella así que no te voy a forzar, si con el tiempo decides empezar algo más serio conmigo sería fantástico...  
 **S.** Eres una chica maravillosa.  
 **Ma**. Gracias, jejejeje.  
 **S.** Y créeme que me encantaría poder tener algo contigo pero ya el tiempo lo dirá.  
 **Ma.** Exacto. (sonriendo)

Luego de dejar a Madison en su casa, la morena regresó a la propia, sabiendo que recibiría un regaño de su abuela el cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

 **A.** Por qué esa niña se quedó a pasar la noche en casa?  
 **S.** Porque se me pasaron un poco las copas y ella amablemente me trajo, condujo el auto.  
 **A.** Santana, accedí a comprar ese auto para que lo usaras responsablemente, no para que a la primera oportunidad pusieras tu vida en peligro.  
 **S.** Precisamente para no poner mi vida en peligro es que Madison me trajo.  
 **A**. Estás saliendo con ella?  
 **S.** No.  
 **A.** Sólo durmió aquí? **  
S.** Sí, abuela.  
 **A.** Pues eso espero, porque Quinn me dijo que apenas tiene 15 años y no quiero que te metas en ningún problema por andar con una chica tres años menor que tú.  
 **S.** Ya va a cumplir los 16, así que no le gano con tres años, sólo con dos.  
 **A.** Como si fuera mucha la diferencia, mija, entiéndelo, ya tienes un antecedente por andar haciendo cosas indebidas..  
 **S.** No te preocupes, además te recuerdo que en esa ocasión lo hice para que tú estuvieras bien, estaba desesperada por conseguir tu medicamento y esa fue la única manera que encontré para obtenerlo.  
 **A.** Sí, sé que por mi culpa casi pasas un buen tiempo en prisión, y lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a pasar por algo así, compréndeme mija.  
 **S.** Tú compréndeme a mí, abuela, apenas tengo 18 años y no he tenido mucho tiempo de disfrutar mi adolescencia, he tenido que trabajar mucho, he estado llena de presiones, de mucho estrés, y ahora que estamos un poco mejor sólo quise pasar un momento de diversión, en pocos días te van a operar y tengo que estar al pendiente de ti, es tan difícil comprender que soy una adolescente? **  
A.** Santana, no me hables así.  
 **S.** Sólo quiero que me comprendas un poco, la pérdida de mamá cuando era una niña y tu accidente me hicieron madurar antes de tiempo, pero aun así mi edad sale a flote y por eso me comporto como lo que soy, como una chiquilla, solo quise relajarme un momento y ya, pero entre tú y Quinn me van a volver loca!

Santana entró a su habitación.

 **A**. Santana!

La morena no hizo caso de los gritos de su abuela, colocó su almohada sobre su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida.

Horas después.

 **Mi**. Abuela, hola, dónde está la loca de tu nieta? **  
A.** En su habitación, no ha salido en todo el día de ahí, discutimos.  
 **Mi**. Porque tomó unos tragos demás? **  
A.** Por eso y porque trajo a esa niña a la casa.  
 **Mi**. La viste...  
 **A.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Bueno abuela, el hecho de que la haya traído no significa que haya pasado algo íntimo entre ellas.  
 **A**. Ay Michael, está bien que soy una vieja pero no soy ninguna tonta y sabes muy bien que esa niña no sólo durmió en la casa.  
 **Mi**. Jejeje. (nervioso)  
 **A.** Me preocupa que Santana se vuelva libertina y comience a traer a cuanta chica se le cruce en el camino.  
 **Mi.** No abuela, Santana no es así.  
 **A.** Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella y Quinn rompieron su compromiso.  
 **Mi**. En eso tienes razón, pero la verdad es que la rubia la ha tratado con la punta del pie y Santana no se lo merece.  
 **A.** Pues ojalá que mi niña supere pronto lo que fue esa relación porque no quiero que para tener que hacerlo necesite estar con otras mujeres.  
 **Mi**. Verás que no.

Más tarde la latina salió de su habitación, se disculpó con su abuela y quedaron en buenos términos, luego bajó al sótano con Mike.

 **Mi.** Y qué tal estuvo?  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Mi**. No te hagas tonta, bien sabes a lo que me refiero.  
 **S.** No, no sé.  
 **Mi**. Santana, ya basta, te acostaste con Madison, hasta la abuela lo sabe, deja de negarlo. **  
S**. Ok, lo hice, contento?  
 **Mi.** Estuvo bien?  
 **S.** Sí, muy bien.  
 **Mi**. Ya están juntas?  
 **S.** No, Madison me dio una prueba absoluta de madurez al darme tiempo para superar a Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Pues creo que ya lo estás haciendo puesto que fuiste capaz de estar con alguien más.  
 **S.** Sí, tal vez.  
 **Mi**. No te ves muy animada.  
 **S.** No es eso, es que... di un enorme paso en poco tiempo y siento feo porque tengo la sensación de que le fui infiel a Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Claro que no.  
 **S.** Estoy tan loca como ella.  
 **Mi**. Mejor piensa en Madison o en su cuerpo.  
 **S.** Tiene buen cuerpo.  
 **Mi**. Jajajaja, lo sé.  
 **S.** Se lo diré a Tina.  
 **Mi**. Oye, no.

Finalmente la fecha para la operación de Alma se llegó, así que un día antes, Quinn se presentó en la casa López.

 **Q**. Hola.  
 **S.** Hey, qué milagro el verte por aquí. **  
Q**. Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos no quedamos en muy buenos términos y no quiero que termines odiándome así que preferí no atiborrarte con mi presencia.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Vengo por Dante, mañana operan a la abuela y sé que estarán muy ocupadas para hacerse cargo de él.  
 **S.** Está bien. **  
Q**. También vengo a decirte que no podré ayudarte a cuidar de la abuela.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, contrataremos a una enfermera, la abuela ya lo había decidido.  
 **Q**. Ohh... bueno, no podré ayudarte con ella porque papá nos llevará a mi hermana y a mí de vacaciones por un mes.  
 **S.** En serio? Qué bien.  
 **Q**. Sí... Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuéramos en familia completa. **  
S**. Por cierto, ya hablaste con tu madre?  
 **Q**. No y no quiero.  
 **S.** Ay Quinn.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital y horas después de que comenzara la cirugía...

 **S.** Ya se tardaron mucho.  
 **Mi**. Es normal.  
 **Ma**. Hola.  
 **S.** Maddy. (sonriendo)  
 **Ma**. Cómo está tu abuela?  
 **S.** No lo sabemos, aún no termina la operación.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh.  
 **Mi.** Ya me dio hambre.  
 **S.** Ay Mike.  
 **Ma**. Quieren que les traiga un café y unas galletas?  
 **Mi**. Sí por favor.  
 **Ma**. Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Madison se alejó.

 **Mi.** Habla muy bien de ella el que haya venido.  
 **S.** Sí, es linda.  
 **Q.** Hola chicos.  
 **Mi.** Hey Q.  
 **Q.** Apenas pude venir, he estado empacando mi ropa y tuve que dejar a Dante con Elena, cómo está la abuela?  
 **S.** Espero que bien, la operación aún no termina. **  
Q**. Cielos...  
 **Mi**. Así que te vas de viaje?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **Mi**. Ojalá que cuando regreses nos invites a tu casa a nadar.  
 **Q.** Claro, me encantaría pasar mis últimos días en Lima con ustedes dos.  
 **Mi**. Entonces lo haremos.  
 **Ma**. Hey, aquí tienen sus cafés.

En cuanto la rubia vio a la trigueña, no pudo evitar sentir mucho coraje.

 **S.** Gracias.

De inmediato, Madison se sentó junto a la latina.

 **Ma**. Ojalá te guste, no como el del otro día jajaja.  
 **S.** Jejeje . (incómoda)

Quinn volteó a ver a Mike, el chico solo encogió los hombros.

 **Mi**. Emmm y qué países visitarás?  
 **Q.** Inglaterra, España, Italia, Grecia...

Luego de varios minutos en los que Santana charlaba con Madison y Mike con Quinn, el doctor salió para dar informes sobre Alma.

 **Dr**. La operación fue todo un éxito, la señora Alma está en perfectas condiciones, estará en recuperación por un par de horas más y después la pasaremos a su habitación.  
 **S.** Esta vez no rechazará la prótesis de cadera?  
 **Dr**. Nos aseguraremos de que eso no suceda. **  
S**. Ok.  
 **Dr**. La recepcionista les indicará cuando puedan pasar a la habitación de la señora Alma.  
 **S**. Muchas gracias.

El doctor se retiró.

 **Mi**. Gracias a Dios todo salió muy bien.  
 **S.** Sí jejejeje.

En ese momento el celular de Madison comenzó a sonar y fue a contestar a otro extremo de la sala.

 **Q**. Ya comieron algo además de ese horrible café?  
 **Mi**. No, estamos esperando a que llegue mamá para que nos releve.  
 **Q.** Pero Santana no se va a querer mover de aquí, verdad?  
 **S.** Así es.  
 **Ma**. San, ya me voy, mi madre me acaba de llamar.  
 **S**. Ok, te acompaño a la salida.

Ya ahí.

 **Ma**. Tengo algo que decirte.

Madison rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Santana.

 **S.** Te embaracé?  
 **Ma**. Jajajaja. **  
Ma**. No, afortunadamente no.  
 **S.** Qué alivio. (picoteando sus labios)  
 **Ma.** Mis padres acaban de inscribirme a un curso de verano (rodando los ojos) según ellos no quieren que holgazanee todo el verano.  
 **S**. Mmm que lástima.  
 **Ma**. Sí, pensé que podríamos pasar el tiempo juntas...  
 **S.** Cuando regreses…  
 **Ma.** Ok. (sonriendo) Te llamaré.  
 **S.** Perfecto. **  
Ma**. Cuida mucho a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Lo haré  
 **Ma**. Pensaré en ti.  
 **S.** Ah sí? **  
Ma**. Sí.

Madison le dio un gran beso apasionado a la morena.

 **Ma.** Qué rico.  
 **S.** Lo sé. **  
Ma**. Bueno, nos vemos.  
 **S.** Cuídate Maddy.

Al regresar al hospital.

 **Q**. Ya se fue tu novia?  
 **S.** No es mi novia.  
 **Q**. Entonces por qué te besa?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q**. Traes el lipstick hecho un desastre.  
 **S**. Ohhh. (limpiándose)  
 **Mi**. Emmm, vamos a la cafetería a comer algo.  
 **Q.** Ok, vamos.

Ya ahí la rubia no dijo ni una sola palabra a Santana.

 **Mi**. Ojalá algún día yo pueda hacer un viaje como el tuyo.  
 **Q.** Verás que sí, también iremos a Marruecos, Frannie se empeñó en ir aunque no íbamos a tocar para nada el continente africano así que tal vez se extienda un par de días más el viaje.  
 **Mi**. Nos mandas fotos.  
 **Q.** Seguro.  
 **S.** Chicos, ya terminé me voy a adelantar a la recepción por si ya podemos ver a la abuela.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

Santana salió de la cafetería.

 **Mi**. Aún no son novias.  
 **Q.** Pero lo serán...  
 **Mi**. Quinn, ya te diste cuenta de que cometiste un error al terminar con ella?  
 **Q.** No, fue lo correcto y ya no quiero hablar del tema.  
 **Mi.** Las dos están tan equivocadas.

Finalmente pudieron ver a la abuela, no hubo ninguna complicación luego de la cirugía y después de unos días fue dada de alta.

Quinn se fue de viaje y Santana decidió no despedirse de ella personalmente, la rubia muy dolida por eso no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse.

Las terapias de la abuela comenzaron, Santana y Mike la llevaban a un centro de rehabilitación y además un terapeuta iba directamente hasta su casa para ayudarla con ciertos ejercicios.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad europea…

 **Fr.** No te parece que papá se cansa demasiado rápido?  
 **Q.** Jamás tendrá nuestra energía, además quieres visitar cuanta tienda de ropa encuentres en tu camino.  
 **Fr.** Solamente aprovecho que papá está demasiado bondadoso estos últimos días.  
 **Q.** Has hablado con mamá?  
 **Fr.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Y?  
 **Fr.** Te manda saludos y me pide que te convenza de ir a verla.  
 **Q**. Que lo olvide.  
 **Fr**. Por qué te duele tanto que se hayan separado? Si nunca estuvieron juntos, Quinn por favor nuestra familia jamás fue normal, prácticamente la servidumbre fue quien nos crió.  
 **Q.** Pues porque pensé que estarían juntos para siempre, que mamá realmente amaba a papá y el saber que jamás lo hizo me duele, porque él la adora con todo su corazón.  
 **Fr.** Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, mírate a ti, según dices que adoras a Santana y a la primera la mandaste al diablo.  
 **Q.** Lo hice para no lastimarla en un futuro.  
 **Fr.** Pero igual la lastimaste, me parece bastante ilógica tu manera de pensar, en fin.  
 **Q.** Entonces estás de acuerdo con que mamá tenga una relación con otra mujer?  
 **Fr.** Mira, mamá puede hacer con su vida lo que se le pegue la gana y mientras no se meta en la mía, estaré bien con eso. **  
Q.** Piensas convivir con ella y Chelsea?  
 **Fr.** Si es muy necesario, sí, si no la verdad no me importa.  
 **Q**. Quisiera ser un poco más como tú, que me valgan las cosas, pero no puedo evitar el pensar que estuviera engañando todo este tiempo a papá.  
 **Fr**. Como sea... Te gusta esta blusa para mí?  
 **Q.** No, el corte para nada te favorece, deberías de probar otra forma, mira creo que ésta es perfecta.  
 **Fr.** Tienes razón, vaya hermanita, no me imaginé que estuvieras al tanto de cosas de la moda.  
 **Q.** No tienes ni idea...  
 **Fr.** Mmm?

Días después Judy se presentó en la casa López.  
 **  
S**. Qué quiere aquí?  
 **Ju**. Hola Santana, he venido a visitar a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Pues olvídelo, ella no puede recibir visitas, además usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí.  
 **Ju**. Tu abuela me pidió hablar con ella, así que déjame pasar.  
 **S.** Pues deje le pregunto.

Alma de inmediato aceptó la visita de Judy.

 **Ju.** Hola Alma, cómo está?  
 **A.** Mucho mejor, ya comencé a dar los primeros pasos, es como volver a aprender a caminar.  
 **Ju.** Me da gusto.  
 **A.** Supongo que tu visita no es sólo para ver cómo me encuentro de salud, verdad?  
 **Ju**. Así es... Vengo a hablar de ella.  
 **A.** Lo imaginé.

Mientras tanto la latina tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

 **Mi**. Qué haces?  
 **S.** Cállate, estoy tratando de escuchar lo que la madre de Quinn está hablando con la abuela.  
 **Mi**. A ver...

Mike también puso la oreja sobre la puerta.

 **A.** Por qué te comportaste así con mi hija?  
 **Ju**. Por estúpida, por no saber perder, por egoísta, porque era una niña, pero créame señora Alma, Maribel es el amor de mi vida. **  
A.** Quiero saber todo sobre su relación.  
 **Ju**. En cuanto vi a Maribel en las prácticas de porristas me enamoré de ella, hacía algún par de meses que por fin había aceptado que me gustan las mujeres, y cuando Maribel entró al gimnasio a hacer la prueba quedó más que comprobado, sinceramente no sabía cómo acercarme a ella en plan romántico, así que decidí hacerlo buscando solo su amistad, pero mis sentimientos y mis impulsos no pudieron ser controlados por más tiempo y un día besé a su hija y ahí comenzó todo...

Judy le platicó su historia de amor.

 **Ju**. El temor de que mis padres me rechazaran para toda la vida, me quedara en la calle y que el mundo me odiara, fueron más fuertes que el amor que sentía por Maribel, por eso no pude huir ese día con ella y la dejé plantada en la estación de autobuses, fue el primer gran error de mi vida y del cual me sigo arrepintiendo hasta la fecha.  
 **A**. Mi hija sufrió mucho.  
 **Ju**. Sí, pero ella fue mucho más fuerte y salió adelante, tanto así que se enamoró de Eduardo y eso no lo pude soportar, pero también sabía que él no era bueno para ella y quedó más que comprobado cuando le puse esa trampa, lamentablemente con eso terminé de cavar mi tumba en el corazón de Maribel.  
 **A.** Y después? Sé que continuaste buscando a mi hija.  
 **Ju.** Sí... cuando yo ya estaba casada y tenía a mi hija mayor le escribí un par de cartas luego de que investigué dónde estaba estudiando, al principio ella me contestó algunas pero de un día para otro dejó de hacerlo, yo ya estaba embarazada de Quinn y luego descubrí que ella estaba embarazada de Santana, supuse que ese había sido el motivo principal por el cual había dejado de escribirme, que se casaría o algo así pero luego me enteré que había regresado a vivir con ustedes.  
 **A.** Para ella fue un gran fracaso el haber tenido que dejar la universidad, pero en cuanto tuvo en sus brazos a Santana, todo eso quedó atrás.  
 **Ju**. Sabe quién es el padre de Santana?  
 **A.** No y tú?

Judy soltó el aire.

 **Ju**. Sí.  
 **A.** Quién es?

Judy le dio un papel con el nombre del padre de la latina.

 **Ju**. Lo averigüé contratando a un investigador, fue cuando estaba decidida a huir con ella y nuestras hijas, lo hice para evitar algún tipo de problema por si acaso ese tipo quisiera hacer válidos sus derechos como padre e intentara quitarle a Santana, pero cuando descubrí quién era, supe de inmediato que jamás lo haría, luego de eso asesinaron a Maribel. **  
A.** Es alguien importante? **  
Ju.** Algo así... Quiere saber a qué se dedica?  
 **A.** No, si mi nieta decide saber quién es su padre, entonces te pediré que nos lo digas y si no, entonces no se volverá a tocar el tema.  
 **Ju**. Está bien.  
 **A.** Lamento mucho que su relación no haya ido más allá, porque ahora que sé todo esto por fin comprendo esa enorme tristeza con la que mi hija vivía todos los días, cuando Santana llegó a su vida ésta cambió, dio un giro positivo pero aun así yo sabía que ella no era feliz, recuerdo perfectamente la última semana de su vida, quería decirme algo pero siempre se arrepentía o desviaba el tema, la notaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada.  
 **Ju**. Cree que ella haya querido irse conmigo?  
 **A.** No lo sé, pero todos los días me decía lo mucho que me amaba y me agradecía por haberle perdonando el que hubiese "fracasado" en la universidad, tal vez era porque había decidido fugarse contigo o porque de alguna manera presentía su muerte.  
 **Ju.** Espero que haya sido la primera opción  
 **A.** Yo también, porque eso me indicaría que mi hija volvió a sentir esa bonita ilusión y amor que tú le provocabas.  
 **Ju.** Dios...

Judy no pudo evitar el emocionarse ante las palabras de Alma y algunas lágrimas brotaron.

 **Ju.** Siempre estará ese enorme vacío en mi corazón, yo fui la responsable de todo y sé que por eso lo estoy pagando, pero sé qué tal vez en otra vida ella y yo nos volveremos a encontrar y esa vez no cometeré los mismos errores y lucharé contra todos para que nuestro amor florezca.  
 **A.** Y ella te estará esperando para que lo hagas.  
 **Ju**. Gracias por sus palabras.  
 **A.** Y cómo te va ahora en tu nueva vida?  
 **Ju.** Usted lo ha dicho, es una nueva vida y me gusta...

En el otro lado de la puerta.

 **S.** Que le pasó a la abuela? Debería de estar ahorita golpeando a esa maldita mujer.  
 **Mi**. Pues, tal vez tu madre está perdonando a Judy a través de la abuela.  
 **S.** Patrañas.  
 **Mi**. Mejor vamos a la sala, no es correcto que estemos escuchando cosas privadas.  
 **S.** Ok...  
 **Mi**. Piensas conocer a tu padre? **  
S**. No, ese infeliz jamás se preocupó siquiera por conocerme, por qué yo debería de conocerlo a él? Ojalá ya esté muerto y pudriéndose en el infierno.  
 **Mi**. Cierto.

Más tarde Judy salió de la habitación de Alma.

 **Ju**. Santana podemos charlar un momento?  
 **S.** No lo creo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de usted.  
 **Ju**. No quiero hablar sobre mí ni sobre tu madre, de quien quiero hablar es de Quinn.  
 **S**. Mmm ok.  
 **Mi**. Yo voy a casa, al rato vuelvo.

Mike salió.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ju.** Quiero preguntarte si tú y mi hija ya se reconciliaron, ella y yo no hemos hablado por mucho tiempo, ella no quiere tener ninguna relación conmigo.  
 **S.** No, Quinn no quiso por más que se lo pedí, ella no siente lo mismo que yo, es decir no con la misma intensidad.  
 **Ju**. Mi hija está confundida, ella piensa que su historia será igual a la mía y la de tu madre, deberías de darle tiempo para que organice sus ideas.  
 **S**. Quién sabe, han pasado cosas y sinceramente no creo que nuestra relación vaya a ser como antes.  
 **Ju**. Es una lástima que sus destinos sean igual al de nosotras.  
 **S.** Hay una gran diferencia, su hija y yo quedamos en ser buenas amigas y creo que podremos llegar a serlo.  
 **Ju**. Si eso quieren creer, está bien.  
 **S**. Mmm?.  
 **Ju**. Me despido, pero te aviso que voy a seguir visitando a tu abuela y ella está de acuerdo.  
 **S.** Qué se le va a hacer?  
 **Ju**. Cuídala mucho, nos vemos.

Judy salió y Santana fue con su abuela.

 **S.** Estás bien? **  
A.** Sí mija, Judy y yo tuvimos una linda conversación.  
 **S**. Ohhh... **  
A**. La cual supongo que escuchaste a la perfección.  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **A.** Santanita, te conozco, podría apostar que tú y Michael estaban tras la puerta escuchando todo.  
 **S.** Jejejee.  
 **A.** Quieres conocer el nombre de tu padre?  
 **S.** No, no quiero, mi único padre fue el abuelo aunque no lo recuerde mucho. **  
A.** Está bien.  
 **S**. Quieres que te traiga algo? Voy a comenzar a hornear los cupcakes.  
 **A**. No mija, estoy bien.

Los días siguieron su curso, Alma cada vez estaba más recuperada por lo cual pudieron comenzar con los arreglos a la casa, compraron un predio pequeño que estaba a unos metros de la casa donde decidieron que ahí sería su florería.

 **Mi**. Y vas a poder con las dos cosas?  
 **S.** Ya veremos, por lo pronto si nos va bien en la florería tal vez podamos poner un negocio de cupcakes en forma, podríamos contratar a tu madre.  
 **Mi**. Y le caería muy bien el trabajo, sobre todo para ayudar a papá con los gastos.  
 **S**. Me imagino...  
 **Mi**. Has hablado con Quinn?  
 **S.** Sí, el otro día hablamos un rato por Skype, estaba en Marruecos, al parecer quedó fascinada con el lugar.  
 **Mi**. Algún día tú y yo visitaremos todos esos países al llevarles nuestra música.  
 **S**. Ojalá...

Paso un poco más de un mes, así que la rubia, su padre y su hermana regresaron a Lima.

 **Q.** Por fin!  
 **Fr.** Realmente te emociona regresar a este pueblucho?  
 **Q**. Pues... en un par de días me iré casi para siempre, obviamente me emociona el pasar los días en mi ciudad natal.  
 **Fr.** Y pensar que a mí me falta poco tiempo para terminar la universidad, pero de inmediato estudiaré una maestría y un doctorado, lo último que quiero es regresar, sé que será mi futuro pero quiero evitarlo lo más que pueda, no quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa de nuestros padres, espero conseguir otro tipo de trabajo **.** **  
Q**. Yo sí me haré cargo de la empresa porque quiero ayudar a papá.  
 **Fr**. Bien por ti.  
 **Q.** Bueno, voy a desempacar e iré a visitar a…  
 **Fr.** Santana.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Y fue justo lo que la rubia hizo.

 **Mi**. Qué le pasa a Dante? Míralo, está en la puerta moviendo la cola.  
 **S**. Tal vez quiere salir a hacer popó, deja le abro la puerta.

Entonces...

 **S**. Quinnie!  
 **Q**. Santana!

Las chicas se dieron un gran abrazo.

 **S.** Cuándo volviste? **  
Q**. Hace rato.  
 **Mi**. Hola Quinn.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Con razón Dante estaba muy emocionado, ya te había olfateado.  
 **Q.** Mi bebé, Dios mío estás enorme, mi perrito bello, jejeje no me beses tanto.  
 **Mi**. Te extrañó.  
 **S.** Ven, siéntate y dinos qué tal te fue.  
 **Q**. Maravilloso, hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba todos los días junto a mi hermana y a mi papá que fue una experiencia única.  
 **Mi.** Me imagino.  
 **Q.** Les traje unos regalos.  
 **Mi**. Qué bien.  
 **S.** Tu cabello es un poco más largo. **  
Q**. Jejejeje sí.  
 **S.** Te ves muy bien.  
 **Q**. Gracias.

Luego la rubia fue a ver a la abuela.  
 **  
Q**. No sabes la emoción que me da verte así, caminando.  
 **A.** Gracias mija, según el doctor voy muy bien y pronto podré dejar de usar el andador, pero tendré que ayudarme con un bastón.  
 **S.** La abuela resultó tener una excelente disciplina, es muy buena paciente ya que sigue todo al pie de la letra.  
 **A**. Es que quiero recuperarme lo antes posible para comenzar a trabajar. **  
Q**. No te presiones por eso.  
 **S.** Quinn, vamos a mostrarte dónde será la florería.  
 **Mi**. Sí, vamos.

Santana miró a su amigo y entrecerró los ojos.

 **Mi.** Ah no, no puedo, vayan ustedes.  
 **S.** Ok, acompáñame Q. **  
Q**. Sí.

En el lugar.

 **S.** Aún faltan muchas cosas, pero por lo menos llevamos un 50% avanzado, acá atrás haremos un pequeño vivero por lo menos para tener las flores que más se ocupen. **  
Q**. Wooow, todo esto es maravilloso, lo que más me da gusto es que el sueño de la abuela se está haciendo realidad.  
 **S.** Jejejeje sí. **  
Q**. Y qué más ha pasado en este tiempo?  
 **S.** Resulta que tu madre viene seguido a visitar a la abuela, se han convertido en una especie de amigas, no me gusta mucho la presencia de ella en casa pero no puedo hacer nada. **  
Q**. No lo puedo creer.  
 **S.** Sí, aclararon lo que pasó entre mi madre y ella y la abuela quedó conforme con su versión, de hecho ella sabe quién es mi padre, le dio el nombre a mi abuela. **  
Q**. En serio? Y quién es?  
 **S.** Ni idea. **  
Q**. No entiendo.  
 **S.** Es que no he querido conocer el nombre, la verdad no me interesa, tal vez con el tiempo decida saber quién es. **  
Q**. Ya veo...  
 **S.** A veces me da algo de curiosidad leer las cartas que tu madre le envió a la mía, esas que están en el sótano pero no sé.  
 **Q**. No sabes si tu mamá tendrá otro diario? Es decir, si habrá usado el que le dio Eduardo para seguir escribiendo sobre su vida?  
 **S.** Pues aún hay algunas cajas que no he abierto, tal vez haya algo ahí. **  
Q**. Puede ser.  
 **S.** Pues tengo todo un año para averiguarlo.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Y cuándo piensas visitar a tu madre?  
 **Q**. Un día antes de que parta a New Haven.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Te gustaría ayudarme a empacar? Puedes venir a mi casa...  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q**. Traje cosas que me gustaría mostrarte, ya sabes ropa y eso.  
 **S.** Lencería?  
 **Q**. Jajaja, no. **  
S.** Mmm, lástima.  
 **Q**. Estás loca.  
 **S.** Lo sé, bueno vámonos de aquí, la abuela preparó una cena deliciosa y por supuesto tienes que acompañarnos.  
 **Q**. Me encanta la idea.

Los siguientes días los tres chicos junto con Tina, comenzaron a salir juntos, iban al cine, a la plaza, al mirador, pasaban gran parte de la tarde juntos.

Cierto día en el mirador.

 **S.** Ésos dos son unos calientes, no dejan de tocarse cada que pueden.  
 **Q**. Que ya se te olvidó que así estábamos nosotras al principio de nuestra relación?  
 **S.** Al principio y al final, jajaja no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima.  
 **Q**. Sí jejeje.  
 **S.** Antes de que regresaras estuve yendo unos días a ayudarle al padre Gabriel, cada que iba a limpiar el confesionario recordaba el día en que casi nos sorprende esa señora haciéndolo ahí.  
 **Q**. En qué estaba pensando? Jajajaa fue muy audaz eso.  
 **S.** Sí, ese día me dejaste temblando del gran orgasmo que me provocaste.. **  
Q**. Son tantos buenos momentos.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo. **  
Q**. Ese día no me fui con ningún chico.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. El día de la fiesta de Brittany. **  
S.** Ahhh.  
 **Q**. Solo lo dije para darte celos.  
 **S.** Me lo imaginé. **  
Q**. La verdad es que no creo estar preparada para una nueva relación.  
 **S.** Ni yo. **  
Q**. Y Madison?  
 **S.** Ya te dije que solo somos buenas amigas.  
 **Q**. Cierto.  
 **S.** Además tengo mucho tiempo de no verla, se fue a un campamento de verano. **  
Q**. Qué bien.  
 **Mi**. Hey Q, ya podemos ir a tu casa a nadar?  
 **Q.** Sí, vamos.

Ya ahí.

 **S.** No te vas a poner tu traje de baño? **  
Q**. No tengo ganas de nadar.  
 **S.** Y de qué tienes ganas? **  
Q**. Quieres subir a mi habitación?  
 **S.** A qué?  
 **Q**. Ya sabes.  
 **S.** No Q.  
 **Q**. Ya casi me voy, al menos vamos a hacerlo por última vez.  
 **S.** No es buena idea...  
 **Q**. Está bien, voy a traer más limonada.

Quinn fue rumbo a la casa.

 **S.** Me voy a meter al agua antes de que la calentura me impida pensar.

Estuvieron un rato en casa de Quinn y luego se despidieron.

 **S.** Te veo mañana?  
 **Q**. Sí, te espero para que me ayudes a empacar.  
 **S.** Claro.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Te vas a llevar eso?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Parece como si te fueras a quedar a vivir allá toda tu vida. **  
Q**. Tal vez eso pase.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Ésta también.

Se trataba de una foto de ambas.

 **S.** La vas a llevar?  
 **Q**. Sí, es muy importante esta foto, fue la primera que nos tomamos luego de que te pedí que fueras mi novia.  
 **S.** No deberías de llevártela, el estar en Yale será como comenzar una nueva vida, allí encontrarás un chico lindo, al que no creo que le guste mucho ver la foto de tu ex novia.  
 **Q.** Ese será su problema.  
 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana tomó de las manos a la rubia.

 **S.** No deberías de aferrarte al pasado, déjala aquí. **  
Q**. No entiendes.  
 **S.** Lo entiendo, yo empaqué todo lo nuestro en una caja y la llevé al sótano, me ha servido para aceptar el que ya no estamos juntas.  
 **Q**. Entonces quieres que me olvide de ti rápidamente?  
 **S.** Pues... sí.  
 **Q**. Bien, no la empacaré, feliz?  
 **S.** No te enojes.  
 **Q**. No lo hago, creo que es suficiente por hoy.  
 **S.** Pero apenas comenzamos. **  
Q**. Mañana sigo.  
 **S.** Mmmm, ok entonces me voy.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Bye. **  
Q**. Bye.

Santana salió muy desconcertada de la habitación de la rubia.  
 **  
Q**. Jamás podré olvídate, lo sé.

El cumpleaños de la abuela llegó, su nieta y Mike le organizaron una pequeña reunión, a la que la rubia muy contenta asistió, cumpliendo la promesa que hizo con sus amigos de estar presente en cada cumpleaños de la mujer mayor.

El día en que Quinn tenía que partir a Yale llegó, la abuela Alma la invitó a comer para despedirla.

 **Mi**. Se siente tan raro el que te vayas, ya no será lo mismo sin ti.  
 **Q.** Seguiremos en contacto.  
 **Mi**. Pues sí pero... no sé.  
 **S.** Mike no la atosigues con eso, de por sí para ella el irse y dejar a su padre es horrible, con tus palabras en vez de ayudarla la estás deprimiendo mucho más.  
 **Mi**. Perdón.  
 **Q.** No te preocupes Mike.  
 **S.** Nos vamos?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **Mi.** A dónde van?  
 **S.** Convencí a Quinn de ir a despedirse de su madre, la llevaré a su oficina.  
 **Mi**. Ohhh.

En la empresa Fabray.

 **Q.** Vaya, al parecer Chelsea ya no es su secretaria.  
 **S.** Órale... Buenas tardes señorita, ella es Quinn Fabray y quiere hablar con su madre.  
 **X.** La voy a anunciar.

De inmediato Judy le indicó a su secretaria que dejara pasar a su hija, Santana la esperó afuera.

 **Ju**. Hija, no sabes el gusto que me da verte. (abrazándola)  
 **Q.** Mañana me voy a Connecticut y vine a despedirme.  
 **Ju**. Sí, tu padre me dijo que en estos días te ibas a la universidad. **  
Q**. Bueno, sólo vine a eso, ya me voy. **  
Ju**. Algún día vas a perdonarme el que haya sido valiente para asumir mi sexualidad y buscar la felicidad?  
 **Q.** No se trata de eso mamá, se trata de que todo este tiempo engañaste a mi padre, eso no se vale, pudiste haberle pedido el divorcio hace años, pero por guardar las apariencias preferiste mentirle aunque no fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que él no se diera cuenta de tu traición.  
 **Ju.** Sí, ya le pedí perdón a tu padre por eso, sé que en mi vida he cometido muchísimos errores que han afectado a las personas que amo y todo por ser tan egoísta, pero estoy intentando cambiar mi manera de ser, no sabes lo difícil que fue enfrentarme a mí misma para de una vez aceptar que soy lesbiana.  
 **Q.** Eso no cambia e que le hayas roto el corazón a Maribel y a mi padre.  
 **Ju**. Te recuerdo que tú también le rompiste el corazón a Santana. **  
Q**. Pero lo hice por su bien, para evitar que tuviera una decepción conmigo como la que mi padre tuvo contigo, en eso somos diferentes, madre, yo evito que las personas sufran en un futuro.  
 **Ju**. Sólo espero que esa decisión no te afecte a ti en un futuro.  
 **Q**. Eso ya no importa... Nos vemos luego.  
 **Ju**. Cuídate mucho, hija.  
 **Q.** Sí.

Quinn salió.

 **S.** Tan rápido?  
 **Q.** Vámonos de aquí, por favor.  
 **S.** Ok. (frunciendo el ceño)

En el estacionamiento.

 **S.** Pero qué pasó?  
 **Q.** La odio, te juro que la odio. (llorando)  
 **S.** No Quinn, es tu mamá.  
 **Q.** Y?  
 **S.** Ven aquí, no llores.

Santana abrazó tiernamente a la rubia.

 **Q**. Ojalá no tenga que volver a verla nunca en mi vida.  
 **S.** Lo que yo daría por ver aunque sea un segundo a la mía…  
 **Q**. Vámonos.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Al día siguiente, Mike y Santana esperaban afuera de la casa de la rubia.

 **Mi**. Debimos acompañarla hasta New Haven.  
 **S.** Olvídalo ese es un momento familiar.  
 **Mi.** No entiendo por qué no va a vivir junto a su hermana.  
 **S.** Ésa chica es muy diferente a Q, no creo que el convivir todos los días sea bueno para ellas, por eso su madre decidió que cada quien viviera en su departamento, además tienen dinero de sobra para eso.  
 **Mi.** Eso sí.  
 **S.** Ahí viene.  
 **Mi**. Ufff, tiene una cara de tristeza que no puede con ella.  
 **S**. Lo sé, pero disimula que no nos dimos cuenta.  
 **Mi**. Claro. (enorme sonrisa falsa)  
 **S.** Así no, tonto!  
 **Q**. Hey.  
 **Mi**. Hola.  
 **Q.** Estamos subiendo mis maletas en la camioneta.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q.** Me van a llamar seguido, verdad?  
 **Mi**. Sí.  
 **Q.** No vayan a olvidarme.  
 **S.** Ni tú a nosotros.  
 **Q.** Jamás. (nudo en la garganta)  
 **Mi.** Santana y yo iremos a visitarte un día en cuanto la abuela esté mucho mejor.  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Será fabuloso.  
 **S.** Tienes que prometerme que estarás bien, que estudiarás mucho y que intentarás ser feliz.  
 **Q**. Te lo prometo, pero te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea.  
 **S.** Y yo a ti... (abrazándola)  
 **Mi**. Emmm, las dejaré un momento a solas.

Mike se alejó.

 **Q.** Ven conmigo.  
 **S.** No puedo.  
 **Q**. Ahora tienen dinero, puedes aplicar para entrar a Yale, sería genial que estuvieras junto a mí.  
 **S.** Sabes cuáles son mis planes a futuro, iré a la universidad de Columbus para no estar tan lejos de la abuela.  
 **Q**. Cielos…  
 **S.** Mejor deberías de pensar bien las cosas y estudiar lo que tú quieres, podrías llegar a ser una gran diseñadora de modas.  
 **Q**. No.  
 **S.** Eres tan terca, mi amor. **  
Q**. Me amas?  
 **S.** Mucho.  
 **Q**. No quiero irme.  
 **S.** Entonces no te vayas y quédate aquí.  
 **Q**. Lo hago por papá, él quiere que me gradúe de Yale con honores como él y mamá.  
 **S.** Mira, ve un año a estudiar ahí, y si después de ese año aún sientes que no estás a gusto entonces te sales e intentas con el diseño de modas. **  
Q**. Sí, es buena idea.  
 **S.** Por lo pronto relájate y deja de atormentarte con todo lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos meses, debes de ser positiva y verás que la nueva vida que vas a comenzar será buena.  
 **Q**. Ok, lo haré por ti.  
 **S.** Así se habla.  
 **Ru**. Quinn, ya es hora.  
 **Q.** Ya voy, papá.  
 **S.** Me llamas en cuanto llegues.  
 **Q**. Sí.

Las chicas se dieron un cálido abrazo, luego la rubia fue con Mike y también lo abrazó para luego ir hasta la camioneta.

Pero antes de llegar, volteó a ver a Santana y regresó corriendo hacia ella.

 **Q**. Perdóname por todo, siempre te voy a amar.

Y entonces le dio un profundo beso a la latina el cual la chica de inmediato correspondió.

El besó duró bastante hasta que el sonido del claxon las interrumpió.

 **Q.** Te amo.  
 **S.** Te amo más.

Finalmente se separaron y la rubia regresó a la camioneta, se subió a ella y partió rumbo a su destino, al pasar junto a los chicos, con su mano les dijo adiós.

 **Mi**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Lo voy a estar. **  
Mi**. Vámonos.  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Mi**. Fue beso como de telenovela, jejejeje.  
 **S.** Pero se sintió como el de una película romántica de Hollywood.  
 **Mi**. Vas a intentar reconquistarla?  
 **S.** No, además en este momento ella tiene cosas por las cuáles tiene que preocuparse, tiene que aprender a vivir sola y lejos de aquí.  
 **Mi**. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

En cuanto la rubia llegó a su destino, de inmediato le llamó a Santana y a Mike para avisarles, su padre le ayudó a instalarse y estuvo un par de días junto a ella y su hermana, después, éste regresó a Lima.

Semanas después...

 **Ma**. Y esa fue mi maravillosa aventura en el campamento de verano. (rodando los ojos)  
 **S.** Bueno, al menos hiciste nuevos amigos.  
 **Ma.** A los que jamás volveré a ver en toda mi vida.  
 **S.** Jajajaa.  
 **Ma.** Entonces has estado trabajando mucho en la florería?  
 **S.** Sí, estamos a un par de días de inaugurarla, así que estamos a marchas forzadas.  
 **Ma**. Me vas a invitar a la inauguración?  
 **S.** Claro que sí, Maddy.  
 **Ma**. No puedo creer que ya mañana empiece con la escuela, lo único que me emociona es que puedo llegar a ser la nueva capitana de las Cheerios.  
 **S.** Lucha por ello.  
 **Ma**. Lo haré.

Santana y Madison comenzaron a salir un poco más, aunque todo era en plan amistoso, la porrista jamás la presionó con iniciar una relación.

Un día las Quinntana hablaban por Skype.

 **Q**. Me imagino que la abuela está súper emocionada.  
 **S**. Sí jejejeje, parece una niña con juguete nuevo.  
 **Q**. Tomas muchas fotos de la inauguración.  
 **S.** Cuenta con ello... Y qué tal las clases?  
 **Q**. Bien, todo es tan diferente, apenas estoy comenzando a adaptarme, pero créeme que me ha sido muy difícil.  
 **S.** Y tu hermana no te ayuda?  
 **Q**. Ja! Desde que llegamos a la ciudad solamente la he visto dos veces.  
 **S.** Dos veces? Pero qué le pasa?  
 **Q**. Así es ella.  
 **S.** Mmmm.  
 **Q**. Cuándo vendrás con Mike?  
 **S.** En cuanto echemos a andar la florería y la abuela tome su ritmo, tienes que darnos un buen recorrido por la ciudad. **  
Q**. Jejejeje, bueno, la conoceremos juntos, no he salido mucho.  
 **S.** No has ido a fiestas?  
 **Q**. Fui a algunas de bienvenida pero no conocía a nadie.  
 **S.** No has hecho amigos? **  
Q**. Un par de chicas, pero aún no puedo considerarlas amigas.  
 **S.** Sí, es demasiado pronto.

El día de la inauguración llegó, fue un éxito, Alma estaba muy feliz por haber cumplido su sueño.

Santana fue a su casa por unos cupcakes, ahí se encontró con alguien.

 **S.** Usted?  
 **Ru.** Hola Santana. **  
S**. Qué quiere aquí?  
 **Ru**. Vengo a hablar de mi hija.  
 **S.** Una vez más le digo que entre su hija y yo ya no hay nada así que despreocúpese, ella volverá a ser heterosexual, se lo aseguro.  
 **Ru**. Sé que mi hija no es feliz en la universidad, así que me imagino que tú sabes lo que ella realmente quiere para su vida y solamente vengo a pedirte que me lo digas.  
 **S.** Mmmm, pase a la casa.

Adentro.

 **S.** Y cómo sabe que su hija no es feliz en la universidad?  
 **Ru**. Tengo mis fuentes que me lo han informado.  
 **S.** Espía a su hija?  
 **Ru**. Sólo me aseguro de que ella esté bien.  
 **S.** Si usted lo dice… Bueno, en efecto ella realmente quiere dedicarse a otra cosa muy diferente a lo que está estudiando.  
 **Ru**. Qué es?  
 **S.** Ella desea ser diseñadora de modas.  
 **Ru**. Qué?  
 **S.** Eso.  
 **Ru**. Vaya...  
 **S**. Por favor, le pido que no le trunque ese sueño, no quiero que por mi culpa ella…  
 **Ru**. No, no lo haré, solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y me aseguraré de eso.  
 **S.** Habló con ella sobre lo que pasa con usted?  
 **Ru.** No.  
 **S.** Señor...  
 **Ru**. Escucha Santana, mi hija ya ha sufrido suficiente como para que se preocupe por lo que me pasa, estoy bien y me aseguraré de que ella también lo esté.  
 **S.** Ok.

Un día Madison llegó a visitar a Santana.

 **Ma**. Vengo invitarte a tomar un helado.  
 **S.** Ok, pero deja me cambio, hace rato terminamos de trabajar y estoy sucia, me daré una ducha rápida.  
 **Ma**. Ok, Santana puedes prestarme tu computadora para investigar una tarea mientras te duchas?  
 **S.** Claro.

Cuando Santana salió de ducharse y mientas se cambiaba de ropa, Madison vio la notificación de que Quinn quería hablar con Santana por Skype, así que aceptó la llamada no sin antes dirigir la pantalla en dirección a la latina.

 **Ma.** San, bonita, Quinn quiere hablar contigo por Skype.  
 **S.** Ahora no puedo, más tarde le llamo.  
 **Ma**. Ok.

Madison se encogió de hombros y le mandó un beso a Quinn como burla para luego desconectarse.

 **Q.** No quiso hablar conmigo por estar con ésa... de seguro acababan de revolcarse, perras!

En Lima.

 **S.** Listo, nos vamos?  
 **Ma**. Sí, te ves muy linda.  
 **S**. Gracias, jejeje.

En las siguientes semanas, la rubia no volvió a conectarse a Skype lo cual se le hizo bastante raro a Santana, así que decidió mandarle mensajes de texto y llamarle, pero nada de eso funcionó, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

 **S**. Entonces a ti tampoco te contesta? **  
Mi**. No.  
 **S.** Demonios.  
 **Mi**. Tranquilízate, tal vez ella esté comenzando a hacer nuevos amigos los cuales le invitan a fiestas o tiene mucha tarea que no le da tiempo para hablar con nosotros, ella es toda una universitaria y nosotros seguimos siendo unos perdedores de Lima.  
 **S.** Tienes razón, de seguro es eso.

Días después, la latina recibió una llamada.

 **S.** _Brittany? Qué raro..._ Hola Britt, qué milagro, cómo has es... **  
B.** El papá de Quinn se murió.  
 **S.** Qué?  
 **B.** Russell falleció.  
 **S.** No, no puede ser, cómo lo sabes?  
 **B.** Unos amigos de papá le avisaron y él de inmediato me lo dijo.  
 **S.** Ay Dios mío, cuándo pasó?  
 **B.** Anoche, murió en Texas.  
 **S.** Y Quinn? Cómo está Quinn?  
 **B.** No sé, he tratado de comunicarme con ella pero tiene el teléfono apagado.  
 **S.** Dios mío, necesito estar con ella.  
 **B.** Debes esperar para saber si van a trasladar a Russell a Lima.  
 **S.** Voy a pedirle a la abuela que le llame a Judy, de seguro ella sabe.  
 **B.** Ok, me avisas.

Santana corrió a la florería.

 **S.** Abuelita, se murió el papá de Quinn.  
 **A.** Qué? Pero cómo?  
 **S.** No sé nada, me avisó Brittany.  
 **A.** Ay Dios mío de mi vida, mi niña.  
 **S.** Llámale a Judy, necesito saber dónde está Q, no me contesta.  
 **A.** Sí mija.

Alma rápidamente le llamó Judy, la cual le notificó que se encontraba en Houston junto a sus hijas tramitando lo necesario para traer de regreso el cuerpo de su ex esposo, llegarían hasta el día siguiente a la ciudad, también le dijo que Quinn estaba destrozada.

 **S.** Cáncer? **  
A.** Eso dijo Judy.  
 **S.** Estaba segura que estaba enfermo pero no me imaginé que fuera algo tan grave.  
 **A.** Pobre hombre.  
 **S.** Anda abuelita dame dinero para comprar un boleto de avión e ir con Quinn.  
 **A.** No, en este momento necesita estar con su familia, debes esperar hasta que regresen a la ciudad.  
 **S.** Me parecerá una eternidad!  
 **A.** Ni modo, mija.  
 **Mi**. Listo, ya entregué las flores, quién iba a decir que había tantos románticos en la ciudad, jejejeje... y esas caras? Pues quién se murió?  
 **S.** Russell Fabray.  
 **Mi**. Quéeee?

Esa noche la latina no pudo dormir, intentaba e intentaba llamarle a su ex novia pero ésta seguía con el teléfono apagado, finalmente al día siguiente a primera hora fue hasta la mansión Fabray.

 **E**. No han llegado. **  
S**. Pero sí vendrán para acá?  
 **E**. Sí, aquí se llevará a cabo el funeral.  
 **S.** Elena, puedo quedarme a esperar a Quinn?  
 **E.** Claro que sí.

Horas después, Santana escuchó que un auto llegaba, se asomó por una ventana y vio a las tres rubias bajar del vehículo.

 **S.** Ay Dios mío, qué hago?

Santana estaba muy nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió, Santana se acercó y entonces la vio.

 **S.** Quinnie. **  
Q**. Mi papá...

La rubia corrió rápidamente a los brazos de Santana quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo, Quinn no podía dejar de llorar.

 **S.** Aquí estoy contigo, no me voy a separar de ti.  
 **Q**. Mi papito... (desconsolada)

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Les gustó?**_

 _ **Aún existen unos pocos secretos que se resolverán muy pronto.**_

 _ **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **No olviden comentar por favor.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	36. Fuerte decisión

_**Hola a todos, a pesar de que sé que esta historia ya es poco leída, tengo que terminarla, por más que quiero hacer capítulos pequeños, salen enormes, tal vez dos capítulos más y se termina, gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 36. Fuerte decisión.**

 **Ju**. Santana, podrías acompañar a Quinn a su habitación? Necesita descansar.  
 **S**. Claro que sí, anda Quinnie, vamos.  
 **Q**. Ok.

Las chicas subieron.

 **Ju**. Quieres platicar?  
 **Fr.** No mamá.  
 **Ju.** Estás bien?  
 **Fr.** No, pero la vida sigue y tengo que aceptar la muerte de papá.  
 **Ju.** Frannie, no me gusta que te cierres tanto, deberías de mostrar más tus sentimientos, no es bueno guardarse las cosas.  
 **Fr.** Lo dices por experiencia propia?  
 **Ju.** Absolutamente.  
 **Fr.** Entonces eso significa que somos iguales, por lo cual deberías comprender el cómo me siento ahora, tal vez con el tiempo me quiebre, pero por el momento no sé qué hacer.  
 **Ju**. Te haría bien un abrazo?  
 **Fr.** No lo necesito, deberías dárselo a Quinn, ella sí que lo necesita.

La hija mayor de Judy subió a su habitación.

 **Ju**. En qué momento logré que mis hijas me odiaran tanto?

En la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.  
 **  
S.** Tranquilízate, bebé.  
 **Q.** No puedo, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, por qué jamás me dijo que estaba enfermo? Lo ocultó todo, ni mi madre lo sabía.  
 **S.** Tal vez no quería preocuparlas, es muy difícil tener una enfermedad así.  
 **Q.** Pues sí, pero tal vez con nuestro apoyo él se hubiese sentido más fuerte, pudo haberse salvado al decirnos y prefirió callárselo, me quitó la oportunidad de estar con él en los últimos momentos de vida, fue muy egoísta! **  
S.** Ya no te atormentes más, desafortunadamente no se puede hacer nada, mejor recuéstate y trata de dormir un poco. **  
Q**. No quiero, acaso no me comprendes? Tú más que nadie debería de hacerlo.  
 **S.** Por supuesto que te comprendo, yo tampoco me pude despedir de mamá, a mí me la quitaron en unas pocas horas siendo una niña, tú disfrutaste de tu padre 18 años, eso debería de confortarte un poco. **  
Q**. Pues no lo hace, no lo hace! (llorando fuerte)

Santana volvió a abrazarla para tratar de confortarla.

 **S.** Nunca me imaginé que lo de tu padre fuera algo tan serio.  
 **Q.** Qué?  
 **S.** Por su aspecto físico me imaginé que estaba enfermo, un día lo enfrenté y le pedí que te dijera la verdad sobre su enfermedad, pero yo pensé que era cualquier cosa, me entristece el saber que no tuvo el valor para hablar contigo.  
 **Q.** Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?  
 **S.** Porque en esos días estábamos alejadas, además no me correspondía a mí el hablarte sobre tu padre.  
 **Q.** Pues ya no importa, ahora está muerto y estoy completamente sola.  
 **S**. Eso no es verdad, siempre, toda la vida me tendrás a mí y lo sabes, también a la abuela y a Mike, venimos en paquete.  
 **Q**. Jejejeje.  
 **S.** Así me gusta, cuando sonríes iluminas todo el lugar.  
 **Q**. Nunca me has hablado del último día que viste a tu mamá.  
 **S.** Odio recordarlo... ese día, ella me llevó a la escuela lo cual era raro, por su trabajo casi no podía hacerlo...

 **Flashback.**

 _M._

 _Lista, te ves hermosa Santanita.  
 **S.** Todos los días me llevarás a la escuela?  
 **M**. Espero que sí.  
 **S.** Yupi!  
_  
 **Fin del flashback.  
**  
 **S.** Desafortunadamente fue el último día que vi a mamá.  
 **Q**. La extrañas?  
 **S.** Todos los días.  
 **Q**. Entonces nunca voy a dejar de sentir esta tristeza?  
 **S.** No, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir con ella y todo mejorará, te lo prometo.  
 **Q**. Voy a recostarme, me abrazas?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí.

Las chicas se acosaron, la latina pasó su brazo por la cintura de Quinn y la atrajo hacia ella.

 **S.** Trata de dormir un poco.  
 **Q**. Sí...

De pronto la latina comenzó a recordar algo más de aquel último viaje a la escuela en compañía de su madre.

 **Flashback.  
**  
 ** _S._** _Estás feliz, mami? **  
M**. Por qué me lo preguntas mi amor?  
 **S.** Porque estás sonriendo. **  
M**. Siempre sonrío.  
 **S**. Sí mami pero hoy sonríes más.  
 **M**. Entonces tienes razón, estoy muy feliz.  
 **S.** Y por qué?  
 **M**. Porque tengo una hija maravillosa a la que amo con todo mi corazón y porque próximamente tú y yo vamos a comenzar una nueva vida.  
 **S.** Cómo?  
 **M**. Te gustaría tener hermanas?  
 **S.** Vas a tener un bebé?  
 **M**. No mi amor.  
 **S.** Entonces? **  
M**. En la tarde lo platicamos en casa, ok?  
 **S.** Bueno, yo no entiendo nada.  
 **M**. Más tarde lo entenderás... Listo, hemos llegado, te vas a portar bien?  
 **S.** Sí mami, siempre me porto bien, si no la abuela me regaña.  
 **M.** Jajaja, te amo mucho mi niña bonita.  
 **S.** Yo más mami.  
 **M**. Te veo más tarde.  
 **S.** Me llevas un chocolate del trabajo? **  
M**. Sabes que sí.  
 **S.** Bye mami, te amo. **  
M**. Bye mi vida..._

 **Fin del flashback.  
**  
 **S.** Nueva vida? Hermanas? (frunciendo el ceño) Mamá se iba a fugar con Judy, claro que lo iba a hacer! **  
Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Nada, bebé, duerme.  
 **Q**. Te he extrañado.  
 **S.** Yo más...

Santana no dejó de pensar en esa plática con su madre la cual había olvidado.

Más tarde.

 **S.** Anda Q, bajemos para que comas un poquito.  
 **Q**. No quiero.  
 **S.** Tu mamá me dijo que no has comido desde ayer. **  
Q**. No tengo hambre.  
 **S.** Nena, lo que resta del día será muy largo y muy pesado, por eso tienes que comer aunque sea un poco para que puedas soportar lo que viene, quieras o no los amigos de tu papá van a venir y te van a dar el pésame, necesitarás estar fuerte físicamente para eso.  
 **Q**. No voy a salir, aquí me voy a quedar.  
 **S.** Quinnie... **  
Q**. Ok, pero prométeme que no te despegarás de mí ni un segundo. **  
S**. Prometido.

Las chicas bajaron al comedor, ya estaban ahí Judy y Frannie.

 **Ju**. Gracias por convencer a Quinn para que bajara a comer.  
 **S.** No es nada.  
 **Ju.** En cuanto terminemos, hay que pasar por las cenizas de su padre.  
 **Q.** Yo no quiero ir.  
 **Ju**. Quinn...  
 **Q.** No quiero, esperaré aquí con Santana.  
 **Ju**. Está bien.  
 **Fr.** Ya le avisaste a todos?  
 **Ju.** Sí, en cualquier momento comenzarán a llegar.  
 **Q.** Papá...

Quinn comenzó a llorar.

 **S.** Ven aquí.

Santana abrazó cálidamente a su exnovia.

 **Ju.** Hija, sé que te duele mucho que tu padre ya no esté aquí, pero recuerda algo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón.  
 **Q.** Sí claro.  
 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Ju**. También a ti te amo mucho.  
 **Fr.** Lo sé, mamá.

Luego de comer, las chicas subieron nuevamente a la habitación.

 **S.** Quieres dormir un rato más? **  
Q**. No... No va a venir Mike?  
 **S**. Sí, en un rato más, también la abuela.  
 **Q**. Diles que traigan a Dante por favor.  
 **S.** Claro que sí, les avisaré.  
 **Q**. Puedes seguir abrazándome?  
 **S.** Sí, bebé.

Santana la abrazó.

 **Q.** Cómo vas con Madison?  
 **S.** Eh?  
 **Q.** En tu noviazgo.  
 **S.** Madison no es mi novia.  
 **Q**. No?  
 **S.** No, solo somos amigas, hemos salido un par de veces pero para nada en plan romántico.  
 **Q**. Yo pensé que...  
 **S.** Pues no, mi corazón aún no está listo para dejar entrar a alguien más. **  
Q**. Ohhh...  
 **S.** Y el tuyo?  
 **Q**. Tampoco.  
 **S.** Has estado ausente, ya no te conectas a Skype. **  
Q**. Tengo poco tiempo.  
 **S.** Me imaginé, pero recuerda que quedamos en ser amigas para siempre. **  
Q**. No lo he olvidado.  
 **S.** Bien. **  
Q**. Abrázame más fuerte.  
 **S.** Claro.

Más tarde Judy y Frannie llegaron con las cenizas de Russell, los amigos y familiares comenzaron a llegar al funeral.

 **A.** Lo siento mucho, mija.  
 **Q.** Abuelita... (abrazándola)  
 **A.** Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, y déjame decirte que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, siempre seré tu abuela.  
 **Q.** Gracias abuelita, te adoro.  
 **Mi**. Hey...  
 **Q.** Mike...

El chico abrazó a su amiga.

 **Mi**. Siempre estaré para ti, no lo olvides.  
 **Q.** Jamás lo haré, eres mi mejor amigo.  
 **Mi.** Lo soy... Mira quién está aquí.  
 **Q.** Dante, mi bebito hermoso.

La chica de ojos verdes cargó y acarició a su perro, el cual no dejaba de lamerla.

Poco a poco los asistentes comenzaron a darle el pésame a la rubia, por un momento se sintió bastante agobiada y les pidió a Santana y Mike que la acompañaran al jardín.

 **Q.** Hay un montón de gente que ni conozco.  
 **S.** Tu padre era uno de los hombres más exitosos de la ciudad, supongo que por eso están aquí.  
 **Q.** Odio esto.  
 **Mi**. No te preocupes, sólo es hoy, ya mañana será otro día.  
 **S.** Wooow que profundo. (rodando los ojos)  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.  
 **Q.** Jejejeje, extraño tanto estos momentos, en serio que sí, deberían de irse conmigo a New Haven.  
 **Mi**. Es muy caro.  
 **Q.** Mmmm.  
 **Mi**. Tina te manda sus condolencias, espera poder venir un rato más tarde.  
 **Q.** Gracias... Me da gusto que sigas con ella.  
 **Mi**. La amo.  
 **Q.** Eso es lindo.  
 **Fr.** Quinn! El tío Ern acaba de llegar, quiere verte.  
 **Q.** Ya voy... Ahora vuelvo, es hermano de papá, vive en Virginia.  
 **S.** Ok, aquí te esperamos.

La rubia le entregó el perro a Santana y se alejó, de pronto Mike comenzó a buscar algo.

 **S.** Qué haces?  
 **Mi**. Busco la cruz.  
 **S.** Qué cruz?  
 **Mi**. La de Maple, Quinn dijo que por aquí habían enterrado a Maple y que habían puesto una cruz, quiero encontrar el lugar.  
 **S.** Ayúdale, Dante.

El perro no tardó nada en encontrar lo que el chico asiático no pudo.

 **Mi.** Eso es muchacho, mira San.  
 **S**. Maple...  
 **Mi**. Nuestro perro quiso pasar sus últimos días en compañía de tu casi madre.  
 **S.** Ni lo digas, a qué no te imaginas lo que acabo de recordar hace unas horas.  
 **Mi**. Qué cosa?  
 **S.** Tuve un flashback en el que recordé claramente que el último día que vi a mamá cuando íbamos de camino a la escuela, me insinuó algo sobre comenzar una nueva vida, y luego me preguntó que si me gustaría tener hermanas, creo que ella había decidido fugarse con Judy.  
 **Mi.** En serio?  
 **S.** Sí, el recuerdo es muy claro, la verdad es que se vino de pronto a mi mente, pero no estoy muy segura si ella se refería a comenzar una nueva vida junto a Judy y sus hijas.  
 **Mi**. Necesitas averiguarlo, deberías de comenzar a hurgar nuevamente en las cosas de tu mamá para verificar si lo que piensas es verdad o no.  
 **S.** Sí, tengo que hacerlo.  
 **Mi**. Le dirás a Quinn?  
 **S**. No creo que sea buena idea, de por sí ya odia a su mamá, ahora imagínate si se entera que estuvo a punto de abandonar a su padre cuando éramos unas niñas, la odiará para toda su vida, a pesar de todo no quiero que estén enemistadas para siempre y tampoco estoy segura de nada.  
 **Mi.** Diablos...  
 **S.** Esperaré un par de semanas a que todo esto se calme un poco, luego comenzaré a buscar en las pertenencias de mamá.  
 **Mi**. Y yo te voy a ayudar.  
 **S.** Seguro, lo haces sólo para enterarte del chisme.  
 **Mi**. Mmmm.

Quinn regresó.

 **S.** Volviste a llorar.  
 **Q.** No puedo evitarlo.  
 **S.** Tus ojitos hermosos están hinchados. **  
Q**. No importa.  
 **Mi**. Quieres que te traiga algo?  
 **Q.** No, solo quiero estar con ustedes dos y mi perro.

Minutos después, la rubia recibió la llamada de Brittany, la chica de ojos azules se disculpó por no estar presente en el funeral de Russell, ya que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

La noche llegó.

 **S.** Nos vamos, pero no te preocupes que mañana vengo temprano.  
 **Q**. Puedes quedarte? No quiero estar sola.  
 **S.** Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema, pero crees que tu madre esté de acuerdo?  
 **Q**. Como si me importara.  
 **S.** Iré a decirle a la abuela, no tardo.

Esa noche Quinn durmió muy mal, despertó varias veces muy alterada y de inmediato se ponía llorar, la latina trató de confortarla lo más que pudo.

Al día siguiente.

 **S.** Voy a cambiarme a casa, te veo en la iglesia. **  
Q**. Está bien.

Santana se fue.

 **Fr**. Hey, cómo estás? **  
Q.** Igual y tú?  
 **Fr.** También.  
 **Q.** Y mamá?  
 **Fr.** Fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.  
 **Q.** A su casa... Y pensar que hace unos meses, ésta era su casa, afortunadamente la maldita de Chelsea no se presentó aquí, sino la hubiera corrido a patadas.  
 **Fr.** Mmmm, y Santana? **  
Q**. También fue a cambiarse a su casa.  
 **Fr**. Qué pretendes con todo esto?  
 **Q.** No te entiendo.  
 **Fr.** Te estás comportando de una manera muy rara con ella, qué no se supone que sólo son amigas y que tú ya estás…?  
 **Q.** En efecto, solo somos amigas, mejores amigas.  
 **Fr.** Pues para ser sólo eso, hay demasiada tensión sexual entre ustedes dos.  
 **Q.** Estás loca.

Más tarde todos fueron a la iglesia donde un sacerdote ofició una misa, posteriormente fueron hasta el cementerio para depositar las cenizas del padre de la rubia.

 **Ju**. Volvamos a casa, hay cosas que necesito hablar con ustedes.  
 **Fr.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Voy a avisarle a Santana.

Las tres rubias volvieron a la mansión.

 **Ju.** Niñas, el abogado de Russell habló conmigo, según él, su padre tenía pensado cambiar su testamento, pero ya no pudo hacerlo, así que se quedó como originalmente lo había escrito, quiero decirles que en dado caso de que yo esté incluida en dicho testamento dividiré por partes iguales para ustedes lo que él me haya dejado.  
 **Fr**. Ok.  
 **Ju**. Pasado mañana será leído.  
 **Fr.** Diablos, tengo que quedarme más tiempo en esta maldita ciudad?  
 **Ju.** Hija...  
 **Fr.** Lo siento mamá, pero tú sabes que no me gusta estar aquí.  
 **Q.** Yo tampoco me quiero quedar más días.  
 **Ju**. Pues en cuanto el abogado dé lectura al testamento pueden regresar a Connecticut.  
 **Q.** Voy a mi habitación. **  
Ju**. Hoy también me quedaré con ustedes.  
 **Fr.** No hace falta, mamá, estaremos bien.  
 **Q.** Sí, no te necesitamos, porque cuando lo hicimos, jamás estuviste presente.  
 **Ju.** Quinn, basta! Sé que no fui una buena madre, pero te recuerdo que tu padre tampoco lo fue.  
 **Q.** Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, no tienes ningún derecho, le fuiste infiel!  
 **Ju**. Sí, sé que hice mal y me arrepiento de eso, nuestra vida pudo haber sido muy distinta, pero desafortunadamente el destino no lo quiso así, de lo contrario tal vez yo hubiera sido la mejor madre del mundo para ustedes.

Judy tomó su bolso y salió de la mansión.

 **Fr.** Qué quiso decir?  
 **Q.** No lo sé.  
 **Fr.** Voy a mi habitación.  
 **Q.** Ok.

En la casa López, Santana estaba muy ansiosa por el recuerdo que había tenido, así que bajó al sótano a buscar alguna prueba de lo que pensaba que le aclararía si su madre había decidido empezar una nueva vida junto a Judy.

 **S.** Vaya, esa mujer sí que le envió bastantes cartas a mamá…

Sacó una del sobre pero no pudo comenzarla a leer.

 **S.** Creo que esto lo debo hacer junto a Quinn…

Regresó la carta al sobre y luego tomó uno de los libros de su madre.

 _\- Para mi mejor alumna, espero que sigas superándote como hasta ahora… Profesor Liam Donovan._

 **S.** Aburrido… Mejor dejo esto donde estaba.

Mientras tanto, la chica de ojos verdes se sintió más que sola, así que decidió salir de su casa e ir al único lugar donde se sentía en familia.

 **S**. Quinn!  
 **Q**. Puedo dormir esta noche aquí? No quiero estar sola.  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Q**. Y la abuela?  
 **S.** En la florería.  
 **Q**. Hey Dante bonito, jejejeje.  
 **S.** Quieres ir con la abuela o nos quedamos aquí? **  
Q**. Aquí, llámale a Mike, quiero estar con ustedes.  
 **S.** Claro.

Más tarde el chico llegó.

 **Mi**. Miren lo que traje.  
 **Q.** Cerveza? Cómo le hiciste para conseguirla?  
 **Mi.** Gracias a mi identificación falsa, mira.  
 **Q.** Robert Lee Lu?  
 **Mi**. El mismo.  
 **S.** El idiota quería ponerse Bruce Lee pero no lo dejé. **  
Mi**. Pudo ser tan bello...  
 **S.** Mira, yo soy Rosario Cruz, diré que soy pariente de Penélope, jajajaa.  
 **Q**. Están locos.  
 **Mi**. Vamos al sótano.

Ahí y luego de algunas cervezas...

 **Q.** Creo que ya estoy ebria...  
 **S.** Un poquito jejeje.  
 **Q.** Odio mi vida.  
 **Mi**. No digas eso.  
 **S.** Quinn, ahora que tu papá ya no está, deberías de ir tras tu sueño.  
 **Q**. No, eso ya está olvidado, seguiré en Yale.  
 **S.** Eres taaan terca.  
 **Mi**. Mira Q, te voy a mostrar las nuevas mezclas que hicimos hace unos días, hemos tenido bastante trabajo, cada vez nos contratan más personas para sus fiestas.  
 **Q.** Woow.

Luego de escuchar las mezclas y acabarse las cervezas...

 **S**. Hay que subir antes de que llegue la abuela, tenemos que comer algo para que se nos baje el alcohol. **  
Q**. No tengo hambre.  
 **S.** Igual vas a comer.  
 **Q**. Está bien.

En el comedor...  
 **  
A.** Ya llegué.  
 **S.** Qué bueno, abuelita.  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **A.** Mija, pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No, la verdad es que no me siento muy a gusto al estar en casa, por eso le pedí a Santana que me dejara quedar a dormir esta noche.  
 **A.** Está bien, lo sabe tu mamá?  
 **Q.** Sí.  
 **S.** Te sirvo la cena? **  
A.** Sí mija.  
 **Mi**. Santana cada vez cocina mejor, al menos ya no me hace daño lo que prepara.  
 **S.** Púdrete.  
 **Mi**. Jajaja.  
 **Q.** En serio están locos.  
 **A.** Demasiado.

Luego de cenar, todos fueron a ver una película, más tarde las chicas se prepararon para ir a dormir.

 **S.** Te traigo otra manta? **  
Q**. No, está bien así, gracias por la ropa para dormir. **  
S.** Ya es más nueva jejeje, recuerdas cuando te prestaba mis pijamas viejas?  
 **Q**. Sí, a pesar de que no tenían dinero, ustedes siempre han sido felices, me fascinaba quedarme a dormir contigo porque el calor de este hogar es inigualable.  
 **S.** Y ésta siempre será tu casa.  
 **Q**. Gracias.  
 **S.** Bueno, te dejo para que puedas dormir, quieres que me lleve a Dante?  
 **Q**. No, aquí déjalo.  
 **S.** Está bien.

Pero Quinn no podía dormir por más que lo intentaba, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en su padre, la tristeza la invadió otra vez y comenzó a llorar.

Al sentirse sola, decidió ir a la habitación de la morena.

 **Q.** San? San?  
 **S.** Mmmm? Qué pasa? (prendiendo su lámpara) **  
Q**. Perdóname por despertarte, pero es que no puedo dormir.  
 **S.** Ohhh, quieres dormir aquí?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ok, ven.

Quinn se metió entre las sábanas.

 **S.** Lloraste otra vez? **  
Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Ay Quinnie...

Santana limpió las lágrimas de la rubia.

 **Q**. Quisiera que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.  
 **S.** Y yo solo quisiera saber qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

Quinn miró profundamente a Santana.

 **Q**. Yo sé cómo...

La chica de ojos verdes chocó sus labios con los de Santana.  
 **  
S.** Quinn. (muy sorprendida)  
 **Q**. Te necesito.

La rubia rápidamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre Santana y se quitó la blusa, dejando expuesto sus senos.

 **S**. Nena... (pasando saliva)  
 **Q**. Te gusto?  
 **S.** Cielos!

Santana rápidamente atacó los pezones de la rubia con sus labios, los succionó de tal manera que Quinn comenzó a excitarse.

 **Q.** Ahhh.  
 **S.** Mi Quinnie.

Entonces Quinn buscó nuevamente los labios de Santana para besarla apasionadamente sin cesar.

 **Q**. Hazme tuya.

Santana comenzó a bajar los shorts y ropa interior de la rubia, en cuanto quedó desnuda no evitó pasar su palma sobre los pliegues húmedos de Quinn.

 **S.** Ufff.

Quinn ayudó también a Santana a quitarse la ropa, luego la morena cambió posiciones y se colocó encima de la rubia.

 **S.** Estás segura?  
 **Q**. Solo hazme sentir bien...

La latina besó nuevamente a Quinn y después comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con besos húmedos hasta concentrarse en un solo lugar.

 **Q**. Dios, mmmm.

Santana lamía todo el centro de Quinn, poco a poco fue llevando sus caricias húmedas al clítoris erecto de su ex.

 **S.** Estoy en el paraíso...

Entonces llevó su dedo medio al orificio de la vagina de Quinn y lo penetró.

 **Q**. Ahhhh. (arqueando la espalda)  
 **S.** Así nena, disfruta...

Santana añadió un dedo más e incrementó las embestidas de su mano.

 **S.** Eres mía, solo mía.  
 **Q**. Sí... ahhh!

Nuevamente la latina buscó los senos de Quinn para concentrarse en ellos mientras continuaba haciéndola suya.

 **S.** Eres preciosa, la más bella del mundo. **  
Q**. No pares, sigue, me conoces muy bien, tócame donde me gusta...  
 **S.** Aquí?  
 **Q**. Ahhhhh!

Luego de algunos movimientos más, Quinn sucumbió en un gran orgasmo.  
 **  
S**. Estás bien? **  
Q**. Más que bien. (respiración agitada)  
 **S.** Amo tu aroma, mmmm.  
 **Q**. Y yo amo lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Quinn se acomodó para cruzar sus piernas entre las de Santana y formar unas tijeras.

 **Q.** Tan rico...

Quinn se movía con candidez, le fascinaba rozar su centro con el de la latina mientras le acariciaba los senos.

 **Q.** Eres muy sexy.  
 **S.** Tú lo eres más, mucho más.

Entonces Quinn le indicó a Santana que se colocara en cuatro con su pecho casi al ras de la cama, luego acarició el trasero de la latina.  
 **  
Q**. Me fascina esta vista.  
 **S.** Jejeje.  
 **Q**. Me quieres dentro?  
 **S.** Sabes que sí. **  
Q**. Un dedo? (metiéndolo)  
 **S.** Ahhhh, no, uno más.  
 **Q**. Dos? (metiéndolos)  
 **S.** Diablos! Sí, sí!  
 **Q**. Sabes qué es mejor? 3. (metiéndolos)  
 **S**. Por Dios! Ahhhh!  
 **Q.** Baja la voz... se supone que la gritona soy yo...  
 **S.** Mmmm, ahhhh!

La latina no tardó mucho en venirse, y entonces las caricias y besos tiernos comenzaron.

 **Q.** Tienes la mejor espalda del mundo.  
 **S.** Jejeje me haces cosquillas.  
 **Q.** Te gustan mis besos?  
 **S.** Son perfectos.  
 **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** Por? **  
Q**. Por esto, pero realmente te necesitaba.  
 **S.** Fue perfecto, y puede seguir siéndolo si tú así lo quieres.  
 **Q**. Lo que quiero es que hagamos el amor.  
 **S.** Bien...

Y lo hicieron...

 **Q**. Te estás durmiendo...  
 **S.** No.  
 **Q**. Claro que sí.  
 **S.** Estoy algo cansada.  
 **Q**. Duérmete.  
 **S.** No quiero, solo deseo verte.  
 **Q**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque te amo y sé que lo nuestro es posible.  
 **Q**. San...  
 **S.** Estamos unidas para siempre, Quinn quédate aquí, vamos a estar juntas. **  
Q**. No hablemos de eso ahora.  
 **S.** Te amo.  
 **Q**. Y yo a ti.

Luego de un par de besos extras, poco a poco la latina se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente.

 **S**. Mmmm, Dios qué tarde es... Amor. (enorme sonrisa)

Pero se sorprendió al ver que Quinn no estaba junto a ella.

 **S**. Quinnie?

Rápidamente se vistió y salió a la habitación de su madre, notó que ahí tampoco se encontraba la rubia.

 **S**. Abuela, hey buenos días, y Quinn?  
 **A**. Se fue a su casa desde hace un buen rato.  
 **S.** Y eso? Ni siquiera me avisó.  
 **A.** Dijo que su madre le había llamado.  
 **S.** Ohh, bueno tomaré una ducha e iré a buscarla.  
 **A.** No vas a desayunar?  
 **S**. No tengo tiempo. **  
A**. Pasa algo? Te ves muy feliz.  
 **S.** Jejeje, nada abuelita, nada de nada.  
 **A.** Mmmm.

En cuanto estuvo lista, Santana se dirigió a la mansión Fabray.

 **Al** llegar ahí, notó que un taxi estaba estacionado dentro de la casa.

 **S.** Qué raro... Hola Elena, vengo con Quinn.  
 **E.** Claro, pasa.  
 **S**. Gracias.

Al llegar a la habitación.  
 **  
S**. Hey, estás bien?  
 **Q**. Santana...

Entonces la morena notó que había una pequeña maleta encima de la cama de la rubia.

 **S.** Y eso?  
 **Q**. Pues... **  
S.** Ya te vas a New Haven?  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **S.** Y pensabas hacerlo sin despedirte de mí?

Quinn no dijo nada.

 **S.** Contéstame!  
 **Q**. Necesito irme.  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
Q**. Porque aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.  
 **S.** Cómo y yo?  
 **Q.** Tengo que irme.  
 **S.** Pero y lo de anoche?  
 **Q**. Estaba ebria.  
 **S.** No lo estabas.  
 **Q**. Fue un error, perdón, no estaba en mis cabales.  
 **S.** Qué? Pero tú dijiste que me necesitabas, que me amabas! **  
Q**. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío, no sé ni qué pensar, perdóname Santana.  
 **S.** Cielos... Otra vez caí como la estúpida que soy. (soltando el aire)  
 **Q**. Santana... (acercándose)  
 **S**. No me toques!  
 **Q**. Perdóname.  
 **S.** No te preocupes, te perdono, yo tengo la culpa por imbécil.

Santana salió de la habitación a punto de llorar, al pie de la escalera se topó con Frannie.

 **Fr**. Hola Santana, te pasa algo?  
 **S.** No, nos vemos luego.  
 **Fr**. Hey, Santana!

Pero la latina no le hizo caso así que Frannie fue a la habitación de su hermana.

 **Fr**. Qué le hiciste a Santana?  
 **Q.** Nada.  
 **Fr.** Cómo que nada? Claro que le hiciste algo, estaba a punto de llorar cuando salió de la casa.  
 **Q.** No es tu asunto.  
 **Fr.** Acaso hablaste con ella sobre Biff?  
 **Q.** Biff? Entre tu amigo y yo no hay nada.  
 **Fr.** Pues eso no fue lo que vi el otro día.  
 **Q.** Solo fue un beso sin importancia.  
 **Fr.** Y esa maleta?  
 **Q.** Me regreso a casa.  
 **Fr.** Pero mañana es la lectura del testamento de papá.  
 **Q.** Pues no me importa, que mi madre me avise si él me dejó algo o no, nos vemos en Connecticut, hermana, ya me voy porque un taxi me está esperando para llevarme al aeropuerto.  
 **Fr**. No te vas a despedir de mamá? **  
Q.** No.

Quinn salió de la mansión, subió al taxi y se marchó de Lima.

Mientras tanto Santana estaba en el mirador.

 **S.** Qué tengo que hacer para que ella ya no tenga ningún poder sobre mí? Estoy bien pendeja, maldita sea.

Santana regresó a casa.

 **A.** Qué bueno que llegas, porque ya me voy a la florería y necesito que me ayudes con... Qué te pasa, mija?  
 **S.** Nada.  
 **A.** Santanita...  
 **S.** Es solo que Quinn ya regresó a New Haven y estoy un poco triste por eso, pero nada grave.  
 **A.** Tan pronto?  
 **S.** Pues sí... En qué quieres que te ayude?

Los siguientes días Santana estuvo bastante triste por la situación con su exnovia, pero decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y en la nueva música que estaba haciendo.

Semanas después…

J **u**. Hola, buenas noches espero no molestarlas. **  
A**. Judy, pasa, claro que no nos molestas. **  
S.** No hables por mí, abuela.  
 **A**. Santana!  
 **Ju**. No regañe a su nieta, sé perfectamente que no me soporta, perdón por venir a esta hora pero necesito preguntarle a Santana sobre mi hija.  
 **S.** Mmm?  
 **Ju**. Desde que se fue de la ciudad sin despedirse de mí no he tenido noticias de ella, le llamo a su número y al del departamento que está habitando y no me contesta, Frannie me dice que tampoco la ha visto en varios días.  
 **S.** Pues lamento decirle que yo tampoco he tenido noticias de ella así que no puedo ayudarla, que tenga buenas noches, la acompaño a la salida.  
 **A**. Santana!  
 **Ju**. Tampoco has sabido de ella? Qué no se supone que quedaron en buenos términos?  
 **S.** Eso creo, pero de verdad no le estoy mintiendo, no hemos tenido noticias de ella ni yo ni Mike.  
 **Ju**. Puedo pedirte un favor?  
 **S.** Pues... **  
A**. Claro que puedes, Judy.  
 **Ju**. Gracias, me pregunto si podrías ir hasta New Haven a visitarla para verificar si se encuentra bien? Yo no lo hago por obvias razones, además quiero notificarle que en efecto su padre le dejó la mitad de todo lo que tenía, pero hasta que tenga 21 años podrá recibirlos, mientras tanto yo seré la albacea.  
 **S.** Lo siento, pero tengo demasiado trabajo y...  
 **A**. Claro que irá, en compañía de Mike.  
 **S.** Abuelita... (puchero)  
 **Ju**. Muchas gracias, aquí está la dirección y una copia de las llaves del departamento para que puedan entrar por si Quinn no está cuando lleguen a la ciudad.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ju**. Agradezco mucho su ayuda, estaremos en contacto, buenas noches.

Judy salió de la casa López.

 **S.** Gracias abuela, en serio mil gracias por obligarme a hacer ese viaje.  
 **A.** Por qué te pones así? Eres amiga de Quinn, no lo olvides.  
 **S.** Claro.

Y muy a su pesar, la latina en compañía de su amigo viajó a Connecticut.

 **Mi.** A ti te pasa algo desde hace semanas, estás como cuando Quinn te botó la última vez.  
 **S.** No me pasa nada, estoy así porque no quería venir hasta acá y dejar a la abuela sola.  
 **Mi**. Sí claro... El celular de Quinn sigue apagado, qué hacemos?  
 **S.** Pues tomar un taxi para que nos lleve hasta el dichoso departamento y esperarla ahí.  
 **Mi**. Ok, será una gran sorpresa para ella el vernos aquí.  
 **S.** Eso espero.

Y tal como lo pensaban, la rubia no se encontraba en su departamento ya que tocaron a la puerta varias veces, así que decidieron hacer uso de las llaves que Judy le había dado a la latina y entraron al departamento.

 **Mi**. Vaya... que cochinero. (arrugando la nariz)  
 **S.** Es cierto, qué raro, Q siempre ha sido muy pulcra en todo.  
 **Mi**. Tal vez no tenga tiempo de recoger por sus clases y eso.  
 **S.** Bueno, hay que buscar una bolsa para recoger la basura.  
 **Mi.** Qué? Vamos a trabajar? **  
S.** Mira, no soporto el olor de este departamento, o me ayudas o esperas afuera?  
 **Mi**. Ok, ok, te ayudo.

Luego de asear un poco el lugar, decidieron esperar.

Horas después, los chicos escucharon que la chapa de la puerta emitía ruidos.

 **Mi**. Ahí viene, vamos a escondernos para darle la sorpresa.  
 **S.** Qué edad tienes, 5?  
 **Mi**. No seas amargada, anda.  
 **S.** Ok, ok.

La puerta se abrió, y se escucharon risas, así que los chicos decidieron asomarse un poco.

 **Q**. Espera, mmmm.

Vieron a Quinn besándose apasionadamente con un chico quien la tenía contra la puerta.  
 **  
Mi**. Vaya... (boca abierta)

Santana estaba incrédula.

 **Mi.** Hola Quinn!

Tanto la rubia como el chico se sobresaltaron.  
 **  
Q.** Mike?  
 **Mi.** Si, hola, mira aquí también está Santana.  
 **Q**. Qué hacen aquí?  
 **Mi**. Vinimos a visitarte.  
 **X.** Hey no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?  
 **Q.** Claro... Chicos, él es Biff.  
 **Bi.** Mucho gusto, soy el novio de Quinn.  
 **Mi**. Ya lo vimos.  
 **B.** Jajajaa, lamento mucho esa escena, es solo que nunca nos podemos controlar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

 **Q.** Biff, podemos vernos mañana?  
 **Bi.** Seguro, temprano paso por ti.

El chico se despidió con un beso, luego salió del departamento.

 **Q.** Ahora sí me van a decir qué hacen aquí?  
 **S.** Tu madre nos envió, no ha tenido noticias tuyas en semanas y está muy preocupada, sólo vinimos a verificar que estuvieras bien y a decirte que tu padre te dejó la mitad de su fortuna pero podrás hacer uso de ella al tener 21 años, Mike, toma tus cosas ya nos vamos.  
 **Mi**. Ya?  
 **S.** Es obvio que a ella no le agradó nuestra visita, qué no ves su rostro? Yo no voy a estar donde no me quieren.  
 **Mi**. Hicimos la limpieza.  
 **Q.** Gracias... **  
Mi**. Por qué no contestas nuestras llamadas? Es decir, siempre tienes apagado el celular.  
 **Q.** Ah, cambié de número.  
 **Mi.** Y por qué no nos avisaste?  
 **Q.** He estado muy ocupada, lo siento. **  
Mi**. Entonces él es tu novio? Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?  
 **Q.** Esto es un interrogatorio? Acaso eres policía?  
 **Mi.** Perdón.  
 **S.** No le hables así a Mike, él solamente está preocupado por ti, pero si no le quieres contestar a sus preguntas simplemente no lo hagas, hermano ya vámonos de aquí por favor.  
 **Mi**. Sí, vámonos.  
 **Q.** Chicos, no se vayan, lo siento es que… Estoy muy tensa, estos días han sido algo difíciles para mí.  
 **S.** Sí, muy tensa, justo acabamos de ser testigos de tu enorme tensión.  
 **Q**. Yo...  
 **Mi**. Creo que mejor en otra ocasión cuando te sientas con un mejor ánimo venimos a visitarte.  
 **Q.** No, en serio, quédense.  
 **Mi**. Lo siento.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas.

 **Q.** Santana, déjame hablar contigo.  
 **Mi**. Emmm, te espero afuera.  
 **S.** Ok.

Mike salió del departamento.

 **Q**. Déjame explicarte.  
 **S.** Qué? Que ya tienes novio? Ya lo vi, solamente quiero preguntarte algo, estabas teniendo relaciones sexuales con él cuando lo hiciste conmigo?  
 **Q.** No.  
 **S.** Confiaré en ti, no quiero tener algún tipo de incertidumbre sobre si en tu cuerpo hay una infección asquerosa o algo así.  
 **Q**. Cómo te atreves?  
 **S.** Al contrario, cómo te atreviste tú a jugar conmigo? **  
Q**. No fue mi intención.  
 **S.** Nunca lo es... Deberías de llamarle a tu madre, a pesar de que la odies, ella siempre será la mujer que te dio la vida te guste o no.

Quinn no dijo nada.  
 **  
Q**. Pensé que te acostabas con Madison por eso comencé a salir con él!  
 **S.** Bueno, entonces es bueno que hayas comenzado una relación con ese riquillo.  
 **Q**. Qué quieres decir?  
 **S.** Me acosté con Madison la noche de la fiesta de Brittany, y fue muuuuuy bueno.  
 **Q**. Qué?  
 **S.** Que tengas un buen día.

Santana salió del departamento.

 **Mi**. Qué pasó?  
 **S.** Nada, bueno sí, me comporté como una idiota celosa e infantil.  
 **Mi**. Por qué?  
 **S.** Porque no soporto que Quinn esté con un hombre.  
 **Mi**. Pero...  
 **S**. No me digas nada, mejor vamos a conocer la ciudad.  
 **Mi**. Hay que ir por una copa, traemos nuestras identificaciones falsas.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Mi**. Sí! Poderes de las identificaciones falsas...  
 **S.** No lo voy a decir.  
 **Mi**. Anda!  
 **S.** No.  
 **Mi**. Poderes de las identificaciones falsas...  
 **S.** Actívense... (rodando los ojos)  
 **Mi**. Eso! Jajajaa.

En un bar...

 **Mi**. Cambia esa cara. **  
S.** No tengo otra.

De pronto el celular del chico comenzó a sonar.

 **Mi**. No conozco el número, pero voy a contestar.

Se trataba de Quinn, así que puso el altavoz.

 **Q**. Hola, dónde están?  
 **Mi**. En un bar.  
 **Q.** En cual? Quiero alcanzarlos.  
 **S.** Ni se te ocurra. (susurrándole)  
 **Mi**. Pues sinceramente no lo sé.  
 **Q.** Pregúntale a un mesero.  
 **Mi**. Emmm.  
 **Q.** Mike!  
 **Mi**. Mira Q, no sé qué haya pasado entre tú y Santana hace un rato, pero es obvio que ella no quiere verte y la verdad es que la estamos pasando muy bien y no queremos que vengas y arruines el momento, cuando decidas ser nuevamente nuestra amiga búscanos, mientras tanto es mejor que las cosas se queden así. **  
Q**. Ok, adiós.

Quinn cortó la llamada.  
 **  
Mi**. Creo que se enojó.  
 **S.** Es su problema...  
 **Mi**. Voy a pedir otra ronda y a buscar un hotel por internet cerca de aquí.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos más, los chicos fueron a dormir y al día siguiente regresaron a Lima, no le contaron a su abuela toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con la rubia, simplemente dijeron que ella estaba muy ocupada por la universidad.

Días después.

 **Ma.** Hola.  
 **S**. Maddy, qué sorpresa.  
 **Ma**. Sí bueno... Hace días que ni siquiera me mandas un mensaje, hice algo malo?  
 **S.** No, para nada, es sólo que cada vez tenemos más trabajo en la florería.  
 **Ma**. Ohhh, bueno, vengo a hacerte una invitación, mañana juega el equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria y vamos a animarlos, aunque sean unos perdedores jejejeje y pues, me gustaría que presenciaras mis primeras rutinas como capitana del equipo.  
 **S.** No me digas que...  
 **Ma**. Jajaja sí, le gané a Kitty, lo puedes creer? Estoy tan feliz, según la entrenadora tengo mucho más carácter que ella.  
 **S.** Entonces es verdad, porque tú sabes que la entrenadora no se anda por las ramas, felicidades Madison, serás la mejor capitana de la historia.  
 **Ma**. Gracias, entonces vienes al juego?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.

Esa noche Santana se presentó en el juego.  
 **  
S.** Tanto tiempo de no estar por aquí...  
 **Ma**. Viniste. (enorme sonrisa)  
 **S.** Te lo prometí...  
 **Ma**. Espero que te guste la rutina.  
 **S.** Estoy segura que sí.

Madison había mejorado enormemente sus habilidades como porrista, al verla, Santana no pudo evitar recordar a Quinn.

Cuando el partido terminó...

 **Ma**. Listo.  
 **S.** Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
 **Ma**. Por qué no me invitas una hamburguesa?  
 **S.** Jejej bueno, vamos.

En la cafetería...

 **Ma**. Supe lo qué pasó con el papá de Quinn, cómo está?  
 **S.** Pues... supongo que bien, hace mucho que no hablo con ella, tenías razón sobre las relaciones de preparatoria, nunca son eternas y al parecer tampoco las de amistad.  
 **Ma**. Mmmm, pues espero que a nosotras no nos pase lo mismo con nuestra amistad.  
 **S.** Ojalá...

Los días siguieron su curso, Madison siguió acercándose a Santana, su convivencia cada vez era más frecuente y la latina comenzó a notar que la porrista era una muy buena chica.

Cierto día en el mirador...

 **Ma**. Kitty no me soporta, quiere hacerme la vida imposible, jajaja por fortuna las otras animadoras están conmigo.  
 **S.** Ya te tienen miedo?  
 **Ma**. Por qué lo preguntas?  
 **S.** Pues es como normal, a Quinn le temían. **  
Ma**. Quinn siempre fue una perra, perdóname Santana, sé que la amas pero es la verdad, tal vez contigo se portaba diferente pero con nosotras era una persona horrible, yo pretendo ser diferente, aunque tampoco quiero que después me falten al respeto como Kitty lo pretende hacer.  
 **S.** Ya no hablemos de ella, mejor hablemos de nosotras.  
 **Ma**. Nosotras?  
 **S.** Hace mucho que tú y yo, ya sabes.  
 **Ma**. Sí... fue lindo.  
 **S.** Voy a ser sincera, no aguanto las ganas de darte un beso desde hace varios días.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje en serio?  
 **S.** Te lo juro.  
 **Ma**. Por qué no me lo has dado?  
 **S.** Estoy nerviosa. **  
Ma**. Tú?  
 **S.** Sí...  
 **Ma**. Pues yo no lo estoy así que…

Madison se acercó y besó delicadamente a la latina.

 **Ma**. Ves? No era nada difícil.  
 **S**. Tienes razón.

Ahora fue Santana quien besó a Madison.

 **Ma**. Wooow, fue lindo.  
 **S.** Ya lo creo... Espero no precipitarme con lo que te voy a pedir pero.. Quieres ser mi novia?  
 **Ma.** Es en serio?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Ma**. San...  
 **S.** No? Bueno, no te preocupes, yo comprendo, perdón creo que me excedí.  
 **Ma**. Claro que quiero serlo, es solo que mamá es...  
 **S.** Homofóbica.  
 **Ma**. Sí... Realmente quiero ser tu novia pero puedes aceptar el hecho de que mi familia no lo sepa?  
 **S.** Tenemos que escondernos de todos?  
 **Ma**. No precisamente, solo ser discretas.  
 **S.** Pues... lo podemos intentar.  
 **Ma**. Jejejeje entonces sí quiero ser tu novia.  
 **S.** Cool.  
 **Ma**. Y quiero que me hagas tuya, vamos a tu casa?  
 **S.** Ahorita?  
 **Ma**. Claro, ya no aguanto.  
 **S.** Pues vamos.

A partir de ese momento las chicas comenzaron un lindo noviazgo en el cual las relaciones sexuales estuvieron presentes.

Días después en la preparatoria...  
 **  
Ma**. No quiero ir a mi casa.  
 **S.** Puedes llamarle a tu mamá para decirle que irás a hacer una tarea con alguien?  
 **Ma**. Ok, le diré a Leslie que me cubra.  
 **S.** Vamos a mi casa?  
 **Ma**. Claro.

 _Vaya, vaya... así que la lesbiana tiene nueva animadora con quien pasar el rato.  
_  
 **S**. Kitty Wilde, claro, quién más podría tener esa voz tan chillona y desagradable. **  
K.** Hola lesbiana.  
 **Ma**. Qué quieres?  
 **K.** Nada, solo saludarlas... entonces ustedes dos están saliendo?  
 **S.** Solo como buenas amigas.  
 **K.** Me imagino...  
 **Ma**. Es mejor que te vayas a descansar a tu casa, porque si tu desempeño sigue siendo tan pobre, tu futuro será ser base de la pirámide y lo sabes.  
 **K.** Eso jamás sucederá.  
 **Ma**. No estés tan segura.

La rubia se alejó.

 **S.** No sabes las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara desde hace tiempo.  
 **Ma**. Igual me pasa a mí pero desafortunadamente no puedo hacerle nada.  
 **S.** Debemos ser más discretas, ésa no se va a quedar así como así sin comprobar si estamos juntas o no.  
 **Ma.** Realmente me gustaría poder hablar de lo nuestro con mis padres pero sé perfectamente que ellos no me apoyarán.  
 **S.** No lo hagas, no quiero perderte.  
 **Ma**. En serio?  
 **S.** Madison, me gusta que seas mi novia, me gusta esta relación, no hay drama, no hay celos, hay mucha confianza, realmente quiero estar contigo el más tiempo que se pueda antes de irme a la universidad.  
 **Ma**. Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Santana era totalmente sincera, las semanas de noviazgo con Madison le ayudaron a valorar su relación, le gustaba ser novia de esa chica.

Cierto día.

 **S.** Abuelita, invité a cenar a Madison, espero que no haya ningún problema con eso.  
 **A.** Mija, pensé que lo tuyo con esa muchachita no era serio.  
 **S.** Cómo? Pensaste que estaba jugando con ella o algo así? **  
A.** La verdad es que creí que la estabas utilizando para superar a Quinn.  
 **S.** Ah eso, pues no, lo de Quinn ya es historia, Madison me gusta mucho, la quiero abuela.  
 **A**. Te estás enamorando de ella?  
 **S**. No lo sé, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que me gusta mucho ser su novia, nuestra relación es tan distinta a la que tuve con Rosita o con la rubia, que realmente la estoy disfrutando, creo que necesitaba de algo así para volverme a sentir bien.  
 **A**. Me da mucho gusto.

Madison llegó a la casa López.

 **S.** Hola, qué bonita te ves.  
 **Ma**. Gracias, jejeje.  
 **S.** Pasa.  
 **Ma**. Estoy nerviosa, siento que no le caigo muy bien a tu abuela.  
 **S.** Claro que no, lo que pasa es que está algo preocupada porque eres más joven que yo. **  
Ma**. Oh.

Mientras cenaban.

 **A.** Pues te felicito por ser la capitana del equipo, sé que la entrenadora es una persona muy estricta, recuerdo cuando mi hija hizo su prueba para entrar al equipo, estaba aterrada.  
 **Ma**. Y tú por qué no quisiste pertenecer al equipo?  
 **S.** Esas cosas definitivamente no son para mí, además me hubiese sido muy difícil estar rodeada de tanta chica.  
 **Ma**. Oye!  
 **S.** Jajaja, estoy bromeando.  
 **Ma**. Más te vale.

Cuando acabaron de cenar...

 **S.** Abuelita, vamos al sótano.  
 **A.** Santana...  
 **S.** Confía en mí.  
 **A.** Dejas la puerta abierta.  
 **S.** Sí.

Ya ahí.

 **Ma**. Siempre ha sido así tu abuela? Creo que no confía en ti.  
 **S.** Jejejeje y tiene toda la razón.

Santana comenzó a besar a su novia.

 **Ma**. También traías a Quinn?  
 **S.** Tenemos que hablar del pasado?  
 **Ma.** Jejeje, no claro que no, es solo que pienso que por algo a tu abuela no le gustó que me trajeras aquí.  
 **S.** La abuela siempre piensa mal de todo.  
 **Ma**. Jajaja.  
 **S**. Te quiero.  
 **Ma**. En serio?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Ma**. Yo también y mucho.  
 **S.** Quieres una cerveza?  
 **Ma**. No, quiero estar contigo.  
 **S**. Ok, pero tienes que ser muy silenciosa.  
 **Ma**. Prometido.

Mientras tanto en New Haven.

 **Fr.** Mamá insiste en hablar contigo.  
 **Q.** Y lo seguirá haciendo, pero a mí no me interesa hablar con ella. **  
Fr.** No entiendo el por qué no puedes aceptar de una vez que nuestra madre es una gran lesbiana y que le puso los cuernos a papá, ya supéralo. **  
Q**. Jamás!  
 **Fr**. Pues es muy raro que no puedas hacerlo, te recuerdo que tú también has sido infiel, bien que le pusiste el cuerno a Santana con Spencer.  
 **Q.** Eso fue distinto, no hay punto de comparación.  
 **Fr.** Una infidelidad es una infidelidad aquí y en China.  
 **Q.** Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
 **Fr**. Bueno, entonces me imagino que no irás a Lima para acción de gracias.  
 **Q.** Estás en lo correcto.  
 **Fr**. Irás con Biff a su casa?  
 **Q.** No, la verdad no quiero pasar más tiempo con él, es más superficial que yo, no sé por qué acepté ser su novia.  
 **Fr**. Y qué esperas para mandarlo al diablo?  
 **Q.** Yo... emmm, tengo un retraso.  
 **Fr**. Quéeeee? Estás loca? Por Dios Quinn, apenas tienes 18 años, cómo se te ocurrió no tomar tus precauciones? **  
Q**. No lo sé, simplemente pasó.  
 **Fr**. Y ahora? **  
Q.** Pues me haré una prueba de embarazo.  
 **Fr.** Y si sale positiva?  
 **Q.** Lo voy a abortar.  
 **Fr.** Quinn!  
 **Q.** Fran, lo que menos quiero es un hijo de ése tipo, yo tenía otras expectativas para mi vida y lo último que quiero es ser mamá en este momento.  
 **Fr.** Lo dices por Santana, verdad?  
 **Q.** Tengo tanta vergüenza con ella, le estoy fallando en todos los aspectos, en qué momento me convertí en esta persona?  
 **Fr**. En el momento en que no le cumpliste tus promesas según tú por no hacerla sufrir, pero la última vez que la vi ella estaba sufriendo y mucho. **  
Q**. Me acompañas a la farmacia?  
 **Fr**. Sí.

De vuelta en el departamento.

 **Fr**. Bien, según esto si aparece de este color es que es positiva, adelante, ve al baño.  
 **Q.** Tengo miedo...  
 **Fr**. Ve.

Luego de unos minutos...

 **Fr**. Pfff, estás en problemas.  
 **Q.** Maldita sea mi suerte.  
 **Fr.** Creo que debemos llamarle a mamá.  
 **Q.** No, no quiero que se entere, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.  
 **Fr.** Ni Biff?  
 **Q.** No, ni él, no quiero ni imaginarme si la idea de ser padre le agrade y evite que yo haga lo que voy a hacer.  
 **Fr**. Estás segura?  
 **Q.** Sí, no estoy preparada para ser madre, sé que fue una irresponsabilidad enorme pero no puedo traer al mundo a una persona que no deseo.  
 **Fr.** Hay programas de adopción y...  
 **Q.** No, en serio no.  
 **Fr.** Ok, hay que buscar un hospital.  
 **Q.** Sí...

Luego de una extensa búsqueda y de hacer una cita, las chicas fueron a un hospital.

 **Dr**. Podemos realizar el procedimiento con medicamentos, según su prueba usted tiene ocho semanas embarazo.  
 **Q.** Muy bien, hagámoslo.  
 **Dr.** Ok, pero primero tendremos que hacer una serie de estudios, además necesitamos que platique con nuestra psicóloga sobre su situación y una vez que todo esté en orden, podemos suministrarle el medicamento en píldora.  
 **Q.** Ok.

La psicóloga habló con Quinn, le dio una plática sobre las diferentes opciones que había en dado caso de que se arrepintiera de llevar a cabo el aborto, pero la rubia que estaba muy segura de su decisión siguió adelante con sus planes, su hermana en todo momento estuvo apoyándola.

Ese día.

 **Fr**. Es tu última oportunidad, estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** Por qué insistes con lo mismo?  
 **Fr.** Lo creas o no, me emociona el hecho de ser tía.  
 **Q.** Y lo serás pero no ahora, claro que quiero hijos para un futuro, pero los quiero en una familia que esté llena de amor, quiero tenerlos con una persona a la que ame, Biff me cae mal, ya no lo soporto, no quiero tener nada que nos una para siempre, si fuera de ella sería una historia completamente diferente.  
 **Fr**. Sabes que eso jamás va a ser posible, Santana es mujer como tú, no hay manera de que algún día tengas un hijo de ella.  
 **Q.** Claro que hay maneras.  
 **Fr.** Si tú lo dices...  
 **Dr.** Está lista señora Fabray?  
 **Q.** _Señora..._ (pensando) Sí, lo estoy.  
 **Dr.** Muy bien, aquí tiene la dosis, espero que con sólo una toma se lleve a cabo todo el aborto, de lo contrario tendremos que suministrarle otra. **  
Q.** Ok.

La rubia tomó la píldora.

 **Dr.** Bien, las dejo a solas.

El doctor salió.

 **Q.** Dame mi teléfono.  
 **Fr**. Qué vas a hacer?  
 **Q.** Necesito pedirle perdón a Santana.  
 **Fr.** Aquí tienes.

Mientras tanto, en Lima.

 **Ma**. Eso fue... mmmm.  
 **S.** Cada vez es más rico, verdad? (agitada)  
 **Ma**. Sí... **  
S.** Voy por agua, quieres?  
 **Ma.** Sip.

Santana se vistió y salió de la habitación, entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 **Ma**. Bebé, tu teléfono... qué raro, es número desconocido.

Madison contestó.

 **Ma**. Hola?  
 **Q.** Santana?  
 **Ma**. Emm, no. **  
Q.** No es el número de Santana López?  
 **Ma**. Sí, quién le llama?  
 **Q.** Quinn.  
 **Ma**. Ahhh, Quinn...  
 **Q.** Quién eres?  
 **Ma**. Madison.  
 **Q.** Pásame a Santana.  
 **Ma.** Claro.

Madison salió de la habitación.

 **Ma.** Bebé, te llaman.

La chica habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia escuchara.

 **S**. Quién?  
 **Ma**. Quinn.  
 **S.** Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
 **Ma**. Sí. (alzando los hombros)  
 **S.** Diablos...

Santana tomó el celular.

 **S.** Sí?  
 **Q.** Hola.  
 **S.** Hey. **  
Q**. Cómo estás?  
 **S.** Bien y tú? **  
Q**. Quiero verte, podrías venir a New Haven?  
 **S.** Y por qué no vienes tú? **  
Q**. En este momento no puedo, de verdad necesito verte.  
 **S.** Lo siento Q, pero no puedo viajar, tenemos un montón de pedidos por entregar en la florería y no puedo dejar a la abuela con todo el trabajo, si quieres ven el fin de semana, si no tienes dinero dime y yo... **  
Q**. No, no es necesario.  
 **S.** Entonces?  
 **Q**. Te extraño.  
 **S.** Mmm? No te entiendo nada, en serio que estás mal, deberías de tomar terapia o algo así, eres muy voluble.  
 **Ma**. Ya cuélgale. (susurrándole)  
 **Q.** Madison y tú...?  
 **S.** Sí, estamos juntas desde hace tiempo. **  
Q**. Ya no soy importante para ti? **  
S.** Lo mismo te pregunto.  
 **Q**. Te necesito más que nunca, por favor, ven. **  
S.** Ya te dije que no puedo, si quieres verme, ven tú.  
 **Q**. Perdóname, en serio que mi intención jamás ha sido hacerte daño.  
 **S.** Claro...  
 **Q**. Cuídate mucho.  
 **S.** Tú también.

La llamada terminó.

 **Ma**. Que quería?  
 **S.** Verme pero que yo viajara hasta donde está.  
 **Ma**. Irás?  
 **S.** Claro que no.  
 **Ma**. El otro día mencionaste que tenías ganas de hacer algo que jamás habías hecho conmigo, te gustaría hacerlo ahorita?  
 **S.** Cero virginidad en ti?  
 **Ma**. Exacto.  
 **S.** Uyyy, hagámoslo.  
 **Ma**. Jejeje.

En el hospital.

 **Q.** Me mandó al diablo.  
 **Fr**. Era de esperarse.  
 **Q.** Tiene novia.  
 **Fr.** Ohhh.  
 **Q.** Tomé una pésima decisión.  
 **Fr.** En serio? Deja llamarle al médico, tal vez se puedan revertir los efectos y...  
 **Q.** No, no me refiero eso, tomé una pésima decisión con Santana, ella es mi vida entera, no debí dejarla y ahora está con alguien más.  
 **Fr.** Por qué no luchas por ella?  
 **Q.** Porque no sería justo, ella está con Madison y no me puedo interponer, sería muy bajo de mi parte.  
 **Fr.** Y entonces qué harás?  
 **Q.** Esperar, Frannie, esperar…

Para su fortuna, la rubia no tuvo necesidad de tomar otra dosis del medicamento, el aborto se llevó a cabo sin ninguna complicación, jamás le dijo nada del tema a su novio ni a nadie más, días después terminó con el chico

Cierto día.

 **S.** Qué pasa?  
 **Ma**. Ya no aguanto a Kitty, siempre está haciendo sus malditos comentarios homófobos que ya no soporto. **  
S**. Quieres que le rompa la cara?  
 **Ma**. Jejejeje sería grandioso pero no es buena idea.  
 **S.** Temes que esos comentarios lleguen hasta tu familia, verdad?  
 **Ma**. Sí.  
 **S**. Bueno, si quieres dejo de pasar por ti a la preparatoria o ya no voy a ver las prácticas, nos podemos ver en otro lado.  
 **Ma**. Puedes esperarme en el parque que está cerca de la preparatoria?  
 **S.** Claro que sí.  
 **Ma**. Perdóname por no ser una buena novia.  
 **S.** Lo eres... Entonces la cita que tenemos el próximo viernes en el juego de fútbol, queda cancelada?  
 **Ma**. No, quiero que estés conmigo ese día, después tenemos que ser más discretas.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Ma**. Te adoro.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. (besándola)

Ese viernes.

 **Mi**. El equipo es peor que el del año pasado.  
 **S.** Jajaja ya lo creo.  
 **T.** Mira, te saluda Madison.  
 **S.** Jejejeje, hola. (mandándole un beso)

Al terminar el juego las chicas fueron detrás de las gradas.

 **S.** Eres la mejor porrista del mundo. (besándola)  
 **Ma**. Y tú la novia más bella del universo.  
 **S.** Escuchaste eso?  
 **Ma**. No, qué?  
 **S.** Se escuchó como un click de cámara.  
 **Ma**. De seguro están tomándole fotos a los ganadores.  
 **S**. Nos vamos?  
 **Ma**. Sí, te veo en el estacionamiento. **  
S**. Ok.

Un día en la florería.

 **Ju**. Buenas tardes.  
 **A**. Judy, qué bueno verte.  
 **S.** Hola.  
 **Ju**. Vine por un centro de mesa para de acción de gracias.  
 **A.** Claro que sí, Santana, muéstrale el catálogo.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **A.** Vienen tus hijas a la ciudad?  
 **Ju**. Solo Frannie, Quinn sigue odiándome.  
 **A.** Lo lamento.  
 **Ju**. Solo espero que un día ella me vuelva a hablar.  
 **A.** Tampoco vendrá en navidad?  
 **Ju**. No lo sé... Tú sabes algo?  
 **S.** No, Quinn y yo no hablamos.  
 **Ju.** Mi hija ha cambiado tanto. **  
A**. Deberías ir a buscarla.  
 **Ju**. Lo haré.  
 **S.** Abuela, ya me tengo que ir.  
 **A**. Ok, no llegues muy tarde a la casa.  
 **S.** No, nos vemos.  
 **Ju**. Bye.

La latina salió.

 **Ju**. A dónde va?  
 **A.** Con su novia.  
 **Ju.** Tiene novia?  
 **A.** Sí, desde hace un par de semanas.  
 **Ju**. Tampoco habrá un final feliz para mi hija y su nieta?  
 **A.** No lo sé.

En un lugar de Lima.  
 **  
S**. Pasa algo?  
 **Ma**. Anoche le insinué algo a mamá sobre lo nuestro, no mencioné tu nombre o el mío, le dije que una compañera de la preparatoria estaba saliendo con otra chica y temía decírselo a su mamá, de inmediato comenzó a decir que era antinatural y que esa chica debería de tener ayuda psicológica.  
 **S.** Madison, lo que menos quiero es causarte problemas con tu familia.  
 **Ma**. Y lo que yo menos quiero es dejarte, qué vamos a hacer? Acaso escondernos de mis padres para siempre?  
 **S.** Espero que no.

Pasaron algunas semanas, el día de acción de gracias se fue y llegó la Navidad y Año Nuevo, la chica de ojos verdes decidió quedarse en New Haven a pasar esas fiestas en completa soledad, no quería ir a Lima sólo para ver a su exnovia feliz con Madison.

Ya en 2013...  
 **  
A.** Te pasa algo, mija?  
 **S**. Pues es solo que no he recibido algún mensaje de Madison, siempre me saluda y me da los buenos días, le marco y me manda directamente al buzón, es extraño.  
 **A.** Tal vez esté haciendo un examen.  
 **S.** Pues no me comentó nada sobre eso. **  
A.** Mira no te preocupes tal vez olvidó su celular en su casa o algo así, de todos modos ve por ella al parque como todos los días.  
 **S.** Sí, eso haré.

Pero la chica no se presentó, lo cual se le hizo bastante raro a la latina quien inmediato te marco a Tina.

 **S**. No fue a la preparatoria?  
 **T**. No, ninguna de sus amigas supo por qué, es extraño.  
 **S.** Muy extraño... bueno, iré a casa tal vez ella trate de comunicarse conmigo ahí. **  
T**. Sí...

Pero no pasó nada, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

 **S**. Sí? **  
X**. Santana López?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
X.** Queda usted arrestada por abuso sexual, tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que un abogado esté presente durante cualquier interrogatorio. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno pagado por el gobierno. Le han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?  
 **S**. Qué?

Los agentes de inmediato esposaron a la latina y la llevaron a una patrulla.

 **Jul**. Ay Dios mío qué pasa?  
 **S**. Julia, por favor avísale a la abuela que me están arrestando.

Santana estaba aterrada, no creía lo que pasaba.

Más tarde, Alma, Mike y Julia se presentaron en la comisaría.  
 **  
A**. Necesito saber por qué fue arrestada mi nieta, ella no ha hecho nada , es una niña muy trabajadora. **  
X**. Fue arrestada por abuso sexual, Grace McCarthy presentó una denuncia contra Santana López por abuso en contra de su hija, la menor Madison McCarthy.  
 **A.** Abuso? No, debe de ser un error. **  
X**. Señora es mejor que consiga un abogado cuanto antes. **  
A**. Ay Dios mío.  
 **Mi**. Voy a llamarle a Cooper.

Pero Mike no corrió con suerte.  
 **  
Mi**. No está en la ciudad.  
 **Jul**. Ay Dios mío y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
 **Mi**. No sé, mamá. **  
A**. Le llamaré a la única persona que me puede ayudar con esto.

Más tarde esa persona se presentó en la comisaría.

 **Ju**. Perdón señora Alma, vine lo más rápido que pude, aquí está mi abogado, él se encargará de todo, no se preocupe.  
 **Mi**. Necesito averiguar qué está pasando, iré a hablar con Madison.

Mike se escudriñó entre el jardín de la casa de la chica para poder llegar hasta la ventana de su habitación.

 **Mi**. Hey, Maddy!  
 **Ma**. Mike, vete!  
 **Mi**. No, acaso sabes que Santana está detenida por tu culpa? **  
Ma**. No es por mi culpa, mamá enloqueció con un montón de fotos que recibió en donde Santana y yo nos estamos besando, estoy segura que detrás de eso está Kitty, fue tanto el enojo de mamá que terminé confesándole que Santana y yo somos novias, jamás me imaginé que llegaría a ser capaz de algo así.  
 **Mi**. Tienes que ayudar a Santana, ella no puede estar en la cárcel, no permitas que tu madre le haga daño.  
 **Ma**. No lo haré, confía en mí.

Mike regresó a la comisaría, cuando llegó se enteró que Judy había pagado una fianza para que Santana pudiera salir de prisión.  
 **  
A.** Mi niña.  
 **S.** Abuelita, tengo mucho miedo. (llorando)  
 **A.** Tranquila mi niña.  
 **Ju**. No te preocupes Santana, no vamos a permitir que esa desgraciada te haga daño, por lo pronto podrás llevar el proceso en libertad.  
 **Mi**. Yo sólo espero que Madison nos ayude.  
J **u.** Y yo le haré una visita a Grace McCarthy...

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

 **G.** Tú?  
 **Ju**. Sí yo, la lesbiana a la que tanto odias, no puedo creer que después de tantos años sigas con esa amargura, qué pretendes ahora, destruir a la hija del amor de mi vida?  
 **G.** Lárgate de mi casa!  
 **Ju**. Lo haré pero no sin antes hacerte saber que estás cometiendo un gravísimo error al acusar falsamente a Santana de haber abusado de tu hija, tenemos testigos presenciales de que ella accedió a tener una relación amorosa con Santana con su consentimiento, a pesar de que trabajes para el juez, no quiere decir que te vayas a salir con la tuya, tengo a los mejores abogados de Ohio a mi servicio, de ti depende si quieres que esto termine de una buena vez y por las buenas o que todo se volteé en tu contra y recibas una acusación por mentirosa. **  
G**. No te tengo miedo.  
 **Ju**. Ni quiero que me lo tengas, solamente quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo porque podremos pelear, y gastar mucho dinero en el proceso o podemos hacer que las cosas se resuelvan lo más rápido posible.  
 **G**. Mi hija no es una desviada! Esa muchachita se aprovechó de ella.  
 **Ju**. Eso no es verdad, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, yo sí tengo mucho dinero y está a disposición de Santana y su abuela, no te vas a salir con la tuya, no lo hiciste antes y mucho menos lo harás ahora.

Judy salió del departamento.

 **G.** Maldita lesbiana asquerosa.  
 **Ma**. Ella tiene razón, quise estar con Santana y nadie me obligó, estoy enamorada de ella, mamá!  
 **G.** Cállate! Escúchame bien, en tu declaración dirás exactamente lo que te voy a indicar...  
 **Ma**. No, por ningún motivo me obligarás a decir una mentira que perjudique a Santana.  
 **G.** Muy bien, entonces no habrá más remedio que mandarte a un internado.  
 **Ma**. No, por favor, no quiero irme.  
 **G.** Entonces harás lo que te digo.  
 **Ma**. No lo haré, pero te prometo que si retiras la acusación contra Santana, jamás la volveré a verla.  
 **G.** Tendré que hablarlo con tu padre.

Santana estaba muy nerviosa, lo último que quería era tener un cargo más en su historial, y más porque sabía que era muy delicada esa acusación contra ella, no quería terminar en la cárcel.

Para su fortuna, días después Grace retiró la acusación pero interpuso una orden de restricción contra la latina, no se podía acercar a su hija.

 **A.** No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotras.  
 **Ju**. No fue nada, a pesar de tantos años, Grace no ha cambiado para nada y por fortuna la pude intimidar nuevamente, de todas maneras ella llevaba la perder, es una lástima que no pueda hacer nada contra la orden de restricción.  
 **S.** Gracias señora.

Santana fue a su habitación.

 **Ju**. Está muy triste.  
 **A.** Sí, espero que no le afecte demasiado todo esto.  
Ju. Puedo hablar con ella a solas?  
A. Claro que sí, ve.

Judy tocó a la puerta.

 **Ju.** Perdón, sé que quieres estar a solas pero necesito entregarte algo.  
 **S.** Qué cosa?  
 **Ju**. Esto… son copias de las pocas cartas que tu madre me envió mientras asistía a la universidad, no traje las originales porque son mi más preciado tesoro, perdóname.  
 **S**. No se disculpe, finalmente son suyas, gracias por darme las copias.  
 **Ju**. No es nada, nos vemos.

Judy salió.

 **S.** Ahora a reunir el valor para leerlas.

Días después.

 **Mi**. Hasta cuándo vas a salir de aquí? **  
S**. Nunca, mi vida es una bazofia, por qué no puedo tener una relación linda? Siempre hay algo que la caga, estoy harta de todo esto, maldita Kitty Wilde. **  
Mi.** Ella ya recibió su merecido.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Mi.** Tina me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto diciéndome que la rubia tuvo un "accidente" en la práctica de porristas, se fracturó la pierna y está fuera el resto de la temporada, al parecer todas las chicas apoyaron a Madison cuando sucedió dicho accidente.  
 **S.** Aplicó el método Quinn Fabray.  
 **Mi**. Así es, se deshizo de su enemiga, provocándole un terrible "accidente"  
 **S.** Márcale a Tina, dile que la busque, para que podamos hablar un ratito por teléfono.  
 **Mi**. Ok.

La llamada no tardó mucho.

 **S**. Maddy?  
 **Ma**. San, te extraño mucho. (llorando)  
 **S**. Yo también, necesitamos vernos.  
 **Ma**. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.  
 **S.** Entonces? Ya se acabó?  
 **Ma**. Te quiero, pero no puedo hacer nada, al menos no por ahora, mamá viene por mí a la preparatoria, contrató a una persona para cuidarme mientras ella sigue trabajando, no puedo salir sola a ningún lado, me quitó el celular y la computadora, estoy como prisionera en mi propia casa, lo siento.  
 **S.** Déjame hablar con tu mamá, tal vez si le digo lo que siento por ti, ella va a comprender y…  
 **Ma**. Ella no comprenderá nada, hasta a mí me odia, espero que terminando el año escolar, ella ya no me cuide tanto...  
 **S.** Pero falta mucho tiempo para eso, déjame verte.  
 **Ma**. Santana, ella me amenazó con mandarme a un internado lejos de aquí, no quiero estar lejos de papá, desde que mi hermano falleció no ha estado bien.  
 **S.** Ok, lo comprendo, no olvides que te quiero mucho.  
 **Ma**. No, jamás lo haré, yo también te quiero, te amo.  
 **S.** Maddy... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
 **Ma.** Cuídate mucho, bebé.  
 **S.** Tú también.

La llamada terminó.

 **Mi**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** No lo sé pero de algo estoy segura, el amor no se hizo para mí.  
 **Mi**. No exageres.  
 **S.** Puedes dejarme un momento a solas?  
 **Mi.** Sí.

En New Haven.  
 **  
Q**. Mamá... Qué haces aquí?  
 **Ju**. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. **  
Q.** Lo siento no tengo tiempo.  
 **Ju.** No me importa, hazte a un lado.

La mujer entró al departamento.

 **Ju.** Pero qué desorden es éste?  
 **Q.** Mmmm, qué quieres?  
 **Ju.** Saber de ti.  
 **Q.** No me digas...  
 **Ju**. Le he preguntado a Santana y me dice que tampoco hablas con ella. **  
Q.** Es verdad.  
 **Ju.** Hija, ya basta por favor, soy tu madre, déjame acercarme a ti.  
 **Q.** No te necesito, ya no!  
 **Ju.** Pues te guste o no me vas a tener en tu vida, mientras yo pague tus cuentas así será y quiero saber, qué significa este gasto médico?

La mujer sacó un estado de cuenta.

 **Q.** Me enfermé, fui al médico, fin de la historia.  
 **Ju.** Qué clase de enfermedad fue esa ya que la cuenta es elevada?  
 **Q.** Una infección de transmisión sexual, ya?  
 **Ju**. Estás teniendo sexo sin protección?  
 **Q.** Ya no.  
 **Ju.** Hija, debes de conocer a las chicas con las que tienes intimidad antes de hacerlo. **  
Q.** Fue con un chico pero eso ya se terminó.  
 **Ju.** Chico? Pero pensé que eras lesbiana.  
 **Q.** Soy bisexual.  
 **Ju.** Cielos... **  
Q.** Qué, es algo malo?  
 **Ju.** No, pero será un problema para que regreses con Santana.  
 **Q.** Regresar con ella?  
 **Ju**. Hija, deseo con todo mi corazón que tú y Santana terminen juntas.  
 **Q.** Por qué? Porque quieres que tu fallida historia de amor sea posible a través de nosotras? Olvídalo!  
 **Ju.** Me odias con todo tu ser, verdad?

La rubia no dijo nada.

 **Ju**. Te amo, eres mi bebé, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me trates así, si no quieres tener una relación madre e hija conmigo, no la tengas... Pero tampoco tendré ningún tipo de obligación para contigo, a partir de hoy vivirás con la mensualidad que tu padre destinó para ti hasta que cumplas 21 años, también de tu dinero saldrá el pago de tu educación y la renta de este departamento.  
 **Q.** Claro, me estás chantajeado para reconciliarme contigo a cambio de que me sigas apoyando económicamente...  
 **Ju.** No, te estoy dando lo que quieres que es dejar de ser tu madre.

La mujer se encaminó hacia la salida.

 **Ju**. Deberías de llamarle a Santana, está pasándola muy mal por culpa de Grace McCarthy, la acusó de abuso sexual en contra de su hija, por fortuna la pude ayudar, pero está sufriendo.  
 **Q.** Ya no está con Madison?  
 **Ju.** No... Adiós hija.  
 **Q**. Adiós madre.

En cuanto Judy salió, Quinn le llamó a Santana.

 **S.** Hola. **  
Q**. Estás bien?  
 **S.** Sí.  
 **Q**. Mamá me platicó lo que pasó contigo y Madison.  
 **S.** Ah... **  
Q**. Me necesitas? Quieres que vaya contigo?  
 **S.** No, estoy bien, gracias. **  
Q**. Ok, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme.  
 **S.** Lo haré.

Más tarde ese día.

 **Fr**. Vaya, hasta que limpiaste este lugar.  
 **Q.** Cierra la boca.  
 **Fr.** Vas a tener una visita de un chico?  
 **Q**. No, de una chica.  
 **Fr**. Mmm?  
 **Q.** Traeré a Santana unos días.  
 **Fr.** Para qué?  
 **Q.** Para confortarla.  
 **Fr.** No comprendo nada, en fin, sé que mamá vino a visitarte.  
 **Q**. Sí.  
 **Fr**. Y la volviste a mandar al diablo. **  
Q.** Y?  
 **Fr.** Nada, solo vengo a avisarte que iré a cenar con ella, vienes?  
 **Q.** No, ah y te voy a pedir que no le menciones nada sobre aquel asunto.  
 **Fr.** No te preocupes, no lo haré. **  
Q.** Gracias.

Cierto día en la florería.

 _Buenas tardes, vengo por un arreglo de flores para mi mejor amiga.  
_  
 **S.** Quinn?  
 **Q**. Hola. (sonriendo) **  
S.** Qué haces aquí?  
 **Q**. Ya te lo dije, vengo por un arreglo de flores para mi mejor amiga.

Santana sonrió, salió del mostrador y abrazó a Quinn.

 **S.** Cuándo llegaste?  
 **Q.** Hoy, hace rato, perdón por no avisar pero necesitaba verte.  
 **S.** Pasa algo?  
 **Q.** No, bueno sí, necesitamos hablar.  
 **S.** Ok, vamos al vivero, le diré a la empleada que se haga cargo.

Ya en el vivero...  
 **  
Q**. Y la abuela?  
 **S.** Viene más tarde. **  
Q**. Perdóname por ser tan horrible persona contigo, pensé que había cambiado un poco pero sigo siendo una perra...  
 **S.** Absolutamente... **  
Q**. Estaba enojada, triste, desconcertada... Lo de papá fue tan sorpresivo que eso terminó por amargarme... y… te utilicé para sentirme mejor y lo hice pero después todos esos sentimientos regresaron y te lastimé, como siempre.  
 **S.** Olvídalo. **  
Q**. No, no puedo olvidarlo, eres lo más importante en mi vida y nunca te lo demuestro... Pero ahora necesito hacerlo, me lo permites? **  
S**. Está bien. **  
Q**. Sí?  
 **S.** Sí... todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.  
 **Q**. Vamos al mirador?  
 **S**. Sí, le voy a avisar a la abuela.

En el mirador, las chicas se sentaron sobre el cofre del auto.  
 **  
Q**. Sabes? No quiero convertirme en alguien despiadado, he hecho cosas no muy buenas de las que no me arrepiento.  
 **S**. Cómo cuáles?  
 **Q**. Me da vergüenza decírtelas.  
 **S.** Ya no me tienes confianza? **  
Q**. Sí pero tengo miedo a decepcionarte más.  
 **S.** Bueno, supongo que cuando estés lista me lo dirás. **  
Q**. Sí... Quiero que vengas conmigo unos días a New Haven, sería bueno estar unos días solo tú y yo.  
 **S.** Y tu novio? No quiero causar problemas. **  
Q**. Ya no tengo novio.  
 **S.** Por qué? **  
Q**. Ya te lo dije, comencé con él porque pensé que tú y Madison tenían algo, el tipo era bastante insistente, pero la verdad es que nunca me gustó nada de él.  
 **S**. Tan malo era en la cama? **  
Q**. Nunca me gustó.  
 **S.** Pobre de ti. **  
Q.** No hablemos de eso… Entonces vienes conmigo?  
 **S.** Ok, pero invitemos a Mike.  
 **Q.** No, es que quiero que estemos a solas.  
 **S.** Quinn, lo de Madison aún me tiene mal, no quiero intentar nada nuevo, me precipité en estar con ella y las cosas no salieron nada bien.  
 **Q.** Será en plan amistoso.  
 **S.** Ok.  
 **Q.** Gracias.

Quinn tomó la mano de la latina y después recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

 **Q.** Antes todo era más sencillo.  
 **S**. Lo sé.  
 **Q**. Ojalá estuviéramos siempre así... juntas.  
 **S.** Ojalá...

Más tarde la latina le comunicó a su abuela que se iría unos días de la ciudad con Quinn, al día siguiente partieron a su destino.

En New Haven.  
 **  
Q**. Todo está en orden.  
 **S.** Sí jejeje.  
 **Q**. Vamos a descansar un poco y luego salimos a pasear.  
 **S.** Ok.

Y eso hicieron, la rubia le dio un pequeño tour por la ciudad a la morena.  
 **  
Q**. Quieres salir a un club?  
 **S.** Preferiría quedarme y ver una película.  
 **Q**. Bien.

Mientras la veían.

 **S.** Entonces jamás te vas a reconciliar con tu mamá? **  
Q**. No, y ahora menos que me ha quitado su apoyo económico, no sé cómo voy a poder sobrevivir con mi mensualidad durante dos años más.  
 **S.** Bueno, tal vez si te mudaras a un departamento menos ostentoso y dejaras de tener ciertos gastos... **  
Q**. Necesitaré un empleo en verano.  
 **S.** Por qué no vienes a Lima? La abuela podría darte empleo, en verano hay demasiadas graduaciones y bodas, es obvio que tendremos mucho trabajo.  
 **Q.** No sé...  
 **S.** Piénsalo, sería bueno pasar el verano juntas...  
 **Q.** Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar con la abuela.  
 **S.** Tal vez puedas llegar a reconciliarte con tu madre.  
 **Q.** Insistes con eso, qué no se supone que también la odias?  
 **S**. Ya no puedo hacerlo, van dos veces que me salva el pellejo y evita que vaya a prisión, debo de agradecérselo de alguna manera.  
 **Q**. Mmmm...  
 **S.** Cambiemos de tema. **  
Q**. Ok... Extrañas a Madison?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Más que a mí?  
 **S.** Es diferente... **  
Q**. Me imagino.

Al día siguiente.

 **Q**. Pásame un vaso.  
 **S.** Ok... y esto? Ah... son tus anticonceptivos.  
 **Q**. Los iba a tirar, lo olvidé, además no sirvieron de mucho.  
 **S.** Eh? **  
Q**. Quiero decir que casi no los usé.  
 **S.** Ahh. **  
Q**. Estás lista para divertirte? Hoy estrenaré mi identificación falsa.  
 **S.** Claro. **  
Q**. Esta noche la disfrutaremos al máximo.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron a un club en el que de inmediato se dieron a notar por su belleza.

 **X.** Hey hermosa, quieres bailar?  
 **S**. No.  
 **X**. Anda, solo una canción.  
 **S.** No.  
 **X.** Al menos me aceptas una copa?  
 **S.** No, gracias.  
 **Q.** Aléjate, no conseguirás nada de ella, fuera de aquí.  
 **X.** Acaso es tu novia?  
 **Q.** Es mi esposa, entendido?  
 **X.** Ok, perdón.

El chico se alejó.

 **S.** Jajaja tu esposa.  
 **Q.** Al menos se largó, vamos a bailar anímate de una buena vez.  
 **S.** Ok.

Las chicas bailaron y tomaron bastante.

 **S.** Ya vámonos, estoy ebria y agotada de tanto bailar. **  
Q**. Está bien.

En el departamento...

 **Q.** No te animas con nada, no sé qué hacer para hacerte sonreír otra vez.  
 **S.** Solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
 **Q.** Al menos te divertiste un poquito?  
 **S.** Sí. **  
Q**. Sonríe.  
 **S.** Así? (sonrisa falsa) **  
Q**. Jajaja, no así no.  
 **S.** Jejejeje. **  
Q**. Así, justo así...

Quinn picoteó los labios de Santana.

 **S.** Quinn, no. **  
Q**. Quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero estar entre tus brazos.  
 **S**. No, no sería correcto. **  
Q**. Estoy sana, te lo juro.  
 **S**. No es por eso, es porque si vamos a ser amigas no podemos estar teniendo sexo cada que nos veamos. **  
Q**. Y por qué no? Te deseo, me deseas, nos amamos.  
 **S**. Porque ahorita estás ebria y caliente, mañana en tu sano juicio verás que cometiste un error y será el cuento de nunca acabar.  
 **Q**. Podrías ser mi novia otra vez.  
 **S.** La cosa es que no quiero ser tu novia en este momento. **  
Q**. San...  
 **S.** Necesito estar conmigo misma y nada más.

A Quinn no le importó mucho lo que Santana dijera y la besó profundamente.

 **S.** Quinn...  
 **Q**. Dios mío, se siente tan bien, tus besos son los mejores del universo... vamos a la habitación.  
 **S**. No me gustaría tener sexo casual contigo  
 **Q**. Contigo jamás sería casual...  
 **S.** No quiero.  
 **Q**. Está bien.  
 **S**. Podemos dormir?  
 **Q**. Claro.

Las chicas fueron a la habitación.

 **S**. Quiero que me ayudes con algo en el verano.  
 **Q**. Con qué?  
 **S.** Tu mamá me entregó copias de las pocas cartas que mamá le envió mientras estudiaba en la universidad, quiero que las leamos juntas.  
 **Q**. Eso hizo? Extraño… Pero claro que las leeré contigo.  
 **S.** Sólo espero que no encontremos algo en ellas que te haga daño.  
 **Q**. Más de lo que ya me ha hecho? No lo creo.  
 **S.** Bueno.  
 **Q**. Me dejas abrazarte?  
 **S.** Claro.  
 **Q.** Besarte?  
 **S.** Pues…  
 **Q**. Solo eso, te lo prometo.  
 **S.** Ok, pero si noto que te calientas demasiado, yo misma te meteré a una ducha helada.  
 **Q**. Ay.

Y hubo cientos de besos hasta que el cansancio las rindió.

El regreso de la latina a Lima llegó, las chicas limaron asperezas, ahora hablaban a diario y Quinn estaba muy entusiasmada por pasar el verano en su ciudad natal.

 **Fr.** Pensé que no querías volver a Lima.  
 **Q.** Quiero estar con Santana, tu irás?  
 **Fr.** Sí, pero primero me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones.  
 **Q.** Voy a confesarle a Santana lo que hice.  
 **Fr**. Es muy necesario que lo hagas?  
 **Q.** Sí, ya no quiero ocultarle nada, solo espero que me comprenda.  
 **Fr**. Pues suerte con eso.  
 **Q.** Gracias, Frannie.

 _Continuará….  
_

* * *

 ** _El próximo capítulo se centrará un poco más en la relación de las madres, luego vendrá la etapa de la universidad y otras cosas._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
